Le Péché d'un Père
by Leena Asakura
Summary: TRADUCTION d'une fic de Severitus - Secrets, prophéties, Animagi et les enfants du Serpent... un lourd secret est révélé qui va changer la vie de Harry et de Snape à jamais. En bien ou en mal ? (TERMINEE)
1. The Glamourous Glamourie

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou Severitus, sauf la traduction.

Résumé : Secrets, prophéties, animagi, et les Enfants du Serpent. Un sombre secret est révélé qui changera les vies de Harry et de Snape à jamais. Mais est-ce que ce sera bon, ou mauvais ? Se déroule durant la cinquième année d'Harry.

Voilà une autre de mes histoires préférées que je vais vous traduire et j'espère que vous l'aimerez, rappelez-vous d'écrire des reviews sinon Dod sortira comme promit son dico de 10000 pages.

Dod : dico qui elle le rappelle se trouve toujours à porté de main et vous guette à chaque page que vous lisez.

**Chapitre Relu et Modifié le 17 / 07 / 2007**

* * *

**Le Pêché d'un Père **

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : The Glamorous Glamourie **

* * *

« Ah oui, plus de métamorphose de boutons en cafards et d'autres choses sans aucun intérêt que nous n'utiliserons probablement jamais. » grommela Ron, alors que lui, Harry, et Hermione attendaient le début du cours de Métamorphose. Le Professeur McGonagall n'était pas encore arrivée, alors que la plupart de la classe était déjà assise et discutait avec impatience.

« A moins que tu _veuilles_ un cafard. » murmura Harry, et Ron rigola un court instant avant de se pencher vers la table en bois sombre, jetant un coup d'œil malheureux vers le bureau vacant de McGonagall.

« Tu sais, je n'aime _vraiment_ pas ce cours. Je veux dire, le cours de Potions est sans aucun doute le pire, mais au moins je peux faire _quelques_ trucs là-dedans. » grommela Ron, donnant un petit coup à la baguette qui était posée sur le bureau devant lui. Elle bougea d'un ou deux centimètres (bon c'était un ou deux pouces à vous de choisir), avant de rouler vers Ron et de tomber du bord de la table, le forçant à aller la ramasser au sol à contrecoeur.

« C'est simplement parce que tu ne t'entraînes pas, Ron. » dit Hermione, lui jetant un regard lourd de sous-entendus. « C'est très simple une fois que tu en as la maîtrise… »

Ron murmura simplement quelque chose comme un 'foutu génie' dans sa barbe et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. N'importe quelle réponse qu'il aurait voulu donnée, fut coupée lorsque les portes de la salle de classe s'ouvrirent et qu'une McGonagall énervée fonça dans la pièce. Instantanément, la classe devint silencieuse, la regardant avec curiosité leur enseignante qui était arrivée, pour la première fois, en retard. Les joues de McGonagall étaient légèrement rosies alors qu'elle rangeait les papiers sur son bureau, s'éclaircissant finalement la voix lorsqu'elle en trouva un en particulier.

« Je m'excuse d'être arrivée en retard le premier jour de la rentrée, les enfants…. J'avais quelques affaires urgentes à régler. » Elle leva les yeux et redressa ses lunettes, fixant Ron, Hermione et Harry avec un regard particulièrement sévère. « Maintenant, passons au cours. Ils seront, pour les prochains jours, un peu différents de d'habitude. Nous allons travailler sur une forme d'illusion plutôt qu'une métamorphose réelle. » A cette déclaration, Ron commença à applaudir silencieusement sous la table, et Harry dû mettre une main devant sa bouche pour cacher un sourire.

« Nous allons travailler sur le Glamourie, une illusion de métamorphose magique. En d'autres termes, la métamorphose n'arrive pas vraiment, cela _apparaît_ simplement être arrivé. » continua-t-elle, et la tête de Ron tomba sur la table avec un bruyant boum. Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira à l'instant où elle entendit le mot 'glamourie', et maintenant elle était assise bien droite, accrochée à chaque mot de McGonagall.

« J'aimerai faire une petite démonstration avant de commencer mon cours d'aujourd'hui. Mr Weasley, si vous vouliez être assez gentil pour m'assister, s'il vous plait ? » demanda McGonagall, et instantanément Ron pâlit. Il se leva et rapprocha sa chaise de la table, Harry et Hermione le regardent tous les deux avec de légers sourires alors qu'il marchait en traînant des pieds pour se tenir à côté du professeur. « Merci, Mr Weasley. Maintenant, tout ce dont j'ai besoin est que vous vous teniez là sans bouger, d'accord ? » dit-elle en retirant sa baguette de sa poche.

« Oui, m'dame. » répondit Ron, fixant le sol, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. McGonagall leva sa baguette et toucha le sommet de la tête de Ron.

« Persona Veritas ! » entonna-t-elle, et la classe cria lorsque les cheveux de Ron prirent une teinte verte brillante. Ron, cependant, apparaissait n'en avoir aucune idée. Il était en train de lever les yeux et sentit ses cheveux avec ses mains, mais ils étaient trop court pour qu'il puisse voir ce qu'elle avait été fait.

« Maintenant, les enfants, » continua McGonagall. « Comme je l'ai dit auparavant, les cheveux de Mr Weasley ne sont pas actuellement verts, » (Ron cria et regarda McGonagall bouche-bée). « Nous pensons simplement qu'il a changé. Pensez y de cette façon... imaginer que lorsque vous regarder quelqu'un, vous le voyez à trvers une fenêtre. Lorsque le Glamourie est en place, la fenêtre change, et pour vous, il apparaît que la personne a également changé. Cependant, de l'autre côté de la vitre, tout est exactement comme avant. Est-ce que c'est bien comprit ? » demanda-t-elle, alors que la plupart des enfants acquiesçaient, quelques-uns (principalement Neville, qui était ébahi) levèrent leurs mains souhaitant poser des questions.

« Bon, ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne comprenez pas encore. Nous parlerons de ce sujet durant les prochains jours, et vous serez capable d'essayer quelques sortilèges par vous-même. » dit-elle, et la classe trembla mal à l'aise, partagée entre la curiosité et l'appréhension. Une fois que les cheveux de Ron furent revenus à leur couleur rouge brillante habituelle, le reste du cours passa dans un ennui mortel absolu, alors que McGonagall fit son discours sur l'histoire et la signification du mot 'glamourie.' Harry était l'un de ceux qui souhaitait cruellement qu'elle leur ait simplement enseignée le sortilège, pour en terminer avec ça.

* * *

Harry s'ennuyait. On était vendredi soir et c'était seulement leur deuxième jour d'école, et lui, Hermione et Ron devaient le gâcher à faire un devoir de Potions. Snape avait été implacable, leur assignant plus de devoir en une journée que n'importe quel autre professeur ne le fait en un mois. A priori, c'était pour leur préparation aux OWLs, mais Harry en doutait. Connaissant Snape, c'était probablement simplement une bonne excuse pour déduire des points à cause d'un devoir en retard. Et donc, il était là, dans la bibliothèque, déterminés à ne pas donner satisfaction à Snape. 

Ron et Harry étaient assis à l'une des tables de la bibliothèque, une demi-douzaine de livres étalés entre eux, ainsi que des rouleaux éparpillés, des bouteilles d'encres, et des parchemins. Ron s'était déjà pratiquement endormi d'ennui sur un énorme volume, et Harry luttait contre un destin similaire. Hermione, cependant, était tout à fait éveillée et se baladait dans les rayonnages à la recherche de quelque chose d'utile.

« As-tu trouvé quelque chose, Hermione ? » demanda Harry, avec un énorme bâillement. Elle lui donna un regard dédaigneux, puis se tourna pour faire courir son doigt le long des rangées de livres moisis.

« Non, quelques-uns de ses livres ne sont plus d'actualité. » répondit-elle, grimaçant alors que son doigt traçait plusieurs volumes mal classés. Hermione combattait une frustration montante lorsqu'un minuscule livre attira son attention. Il était petit et bleu, enfoncé entre deux énormes livres sur des alchimistes célèbres. Curieuse, elle le sortit prudemment de l'étagère et le tourna dans ses mains, soufflant la luisante poussière de la couverture. Il n'y avait pas d'écriture visible sur la couverture, seulement un dessin à moitié effacé d'un loup et d'un lion combattant un serpent. Le livre craqua doucement alors qu'elle l'ouvrait prudemment, et elle cria immédiatement de surprise.

« Hermione… ! » gémit Ron endormi, « Qu'est-ce qui te prend si longtemps ? » Hermione se retourna et revint vers la table, se composant un visage muni d'une expression de frustration. Elle s'affala dans une chaise à côté de Harry et posa le livre sur la table, l'ouvrit, et le feuilleta à l'aveuglette.

« Cela ne sert à rien. Cela prendra l'éternité pour trouver un livre dans ce bazar…, honnêtement, on ne peut pas penser que cet endroit a une bibliothécaire à la façon dont les livres sont organisés… » grogna-t-elle, puis son expression passa à l'excitation alors qu'elle regardait le livre en face d'elle. « J'ai trouvé ça, par contre, je pense que je vais le prendre pour le lire ce week-end. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Harry, jetant un coup d'œil à son brouillon. Le travail ne l'ennuyait pas vraiment. En toute sincérité, il pensait que les potions étaient très intéressantes, et d'après Hermione, il pourrait être très bon en classe si Snape n'avait pas autant de préjugés. Snape était la raison même de la haine de Harry envers la classe de potions… et malgré le fait que les potions soient intéressantes, cela resterait.

« Je ne suis pas sur… Cela ressemble à un livre sur de vieilles prophéties. Laisse-moi voir… » répondit-t-elle, puis elle commença à feuilleter les pages. « Elles apparaissent être organisé par année… Hey, en voilà une pour cette année. Elle mentionne une unification… et quelque chose appelé les 'Enfants du Serpent', s'élevant des ténèbres… » Hermione fronça ses sourcils, pensive, et lut un peu plus, laissant ses compagnons la fixer avec curiosité.

« Et bien ? Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? » demanda Ron, et Hermione releva les yeux de culpabilité.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours entendu dire que les prophéties ne sont jamais vraiment dignes de confiance… et qu'elles sont _toujours_ énigmatiques. »

« Tu as parlé d'un serpent, n'est-ce pas ? Et si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec Voldemort ? » demanda Harry, sa plume oubliée au dessus de ses notes à moitié finies. Ron tressaillit à son nom, mais Hermione haussa simplement des épaules.

« Cela se peut, mais nous ne pouvons pas être sûr. De toutes façons, je pense que je vais garder ce livre quelques temps, juste au cas où. » dit-elle, mettant le livre de côté afin de sortir un tome plus large qui était en dessous. « Maintenant… puisque nous semblons ne plus être dans les devoirs de toute façon, avez-vous avancé à _vous-savez-quoi_ ? » dit Hermione, tapotant son doigt contre le livre devant elle. Harry et Ron connaissaient également ce livre, ils avaient passés tout l'été à s'entraîner sur quelques-unes des techniques qu'il contenait. Hermione l'avait découvert juste avant la fin de l'année précédente, et cela les avait instantanément jeté dans leur nouvelle entreprise dans le royaume de (en quelque sorte) la magie interdite. Ils avaient décidé de devenir Animagi.

« Um… très bien, je suppose. C'est difficile à dire puisque nous ne sommes pas vraiment autorisés à faire quelque chose, en dehors de la partie mentale, hors de l'école. » dit Ron, haussant les épaules d'un air abattu. Ses yeux étaient grand ouvert et son intérêt avait été renforcé, faisant ainsi disparaître les vestiges du sommeil à la simple mention d'Animagi. Harry ajusta ses lunettes légèrement et plia le parchemin devant lui avant de répondre.

« Pareil ici, nous devons essayer pour en être sûr. Est-ce que le livre dit de quelles façons nous sommes supposés savoir si nous avons faitdes progrès ? » demanda Harry et Hermione acquiesça.

« Je pense que je me suis bien débrouillée sur la partie de concentration aussi, mais comme tu le dis, nous devons essayer pour en être sûr. Le livre dit que nous devrions d'abord être capable d'achever quelques transformations partielles, comme une main ou un morceau de peau… quelque chose comme ça. Si nous ne réussissons pas ça, cela signifie que nous avons besoin de travailler plus sur la concentration avant de continuer, sinon cela serait trop dangereux. Est-ce que vous voulez qu'on se voit dans la salle commune cette nuit pour essayer ? » demanda-t-elle, même si c'était plus un ordre qu'une question.

« Bien sûr, alors nous pourrons voir si nous avons de la fourrure ou des plumes ! » dit Ron, maintenant complètement éveillé sous l'excitation.

« Je paris que tu es un oiseau, écervelé. » murmura Hermione, et Harry secoua sa tête de consternation vers ses deux amis.

« Pourquoi ne pas finir ça demain ? De cette façon, nous pourrons nous concentrer sur les Animagi ce soir, et finir nos devoirs dans la matinée. » suggéra Harry, commençant déjà à remballer ses parchemins et ses livres.

« Très bien, allons-y, c'est pratiquement l'heure du dîner de toute façon. » dit Hermione, et Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un large sourire alors qu'ils remballaient leurs livres.

* * *

Les couloirs étaient silencieux et vides alors qu'ils retournaient vers la tour des Gryffindors après le dîner, et les pas du trio faisaient beaucoup de bruits dans les couloirs vacants. Tous les trois, débordant d'une vibrante anticipation pour la nuit à venir, avaient attendu un été entier pour voir les résultats de leurs efforts silencieux. Après la découverte du livre par Hermione, Harry eut l'idée de devenir Animagi. En partie à cause de son père, et partiellement, parce que cela pouvait se révéler être à leur avantage si Voldemort décidait d'attaquer (ou si Filch venait à les attraper dans les couloirs en pleine nuit). Après la fuite aisée de Peter Pettigrew, il semblait que c'était quelque chose d'important à apprendre. 

« Est-ce que vous entendez quelque chose ? » demanda Harry soudainement, et ils s'arrêtèrent, écoutant attentivement. Et effectivement, des voix étouffées montaient d'une salle de classe proche, le ton en sortant était animé et colérique.

« Il semblerait qu'il se passe quelque chose… » souffla Ron, et le trio se rapprocha du mur, écoutant en silence. Ils reconnurent instantanément la voix de Dumbledore passant à travers la fine porte en bois. Après un moment, la voix de Snape lui répondit, et un moment plus tard, une troisième, vaguement familière les rejoignit.

« Je vous avais prévenu que cela arriverait ! » hurla Snape de colère, et Harry pouvait pratiquement voir l'homme croiser ses bras et lancer à quelqu'un un regard mortel.

« Oui, et qui suis-je pour croire vos mots, Professeurs Snape ? Spécialement en considérant votre passé _ombragé_ ? » dit l'autre voix et la reconnaissance frappa instantanément Harry. La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu cette voix avait été à l'infirmerie, après la mort de Cedric Diggory. C'était Cornelius Fudge

« Vous feriez mieux de prendre mes mots au sérieux, Fudge. Si vous m'aviez écouté avant, ils seraient tous morts maintenant ! Mais vous, _stupidement_, avez choisit de croire que vos Aurors les avait tous tués… » siffla Snape, et le son d'une chaise tombante résonna dans la salle.

« Calme-toi, Severus, c'était bien de nous avertir de leur soulèvement. Ce qui reste des Enfants du Serpent vont sans aucun doute rejoindre leur maître très bientôt, et nous pouvons simplement redouter cet évènement inévitable. » dit la voix de Dumbledore, et les trois Gryffindors s'éloignèrent du mur, bouche bée et silencieux alors qu'il se regardaient.

« C'est ce que le livre disait… » chuchota Harry, et Hermione hocha de la tête, jetant un regard inconscient vers le sac de livres à ses pieds. « Retournons dans la salle commune… » ajouta-t-il, et le trio fonça rapidement vers la tour, tous avec un visage livide suite à leur découverte. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la salle commune, ils se dirigèrent vers un coin vacant et Hermione sortit immédiatement le livre de son sac.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je pense que ça veut dire ? » demanda Ron, fixant le livre avec une vague expression de peur sur son visage.

« C'est à dire ? » demanda Harry, alors que Hermione était occupée à retrouver la bonne page.

« Que nous allons entrer une nouvelle fois dans une autre bataille entre le bien et le mal, ce qui veut probablement dire que, soit l'un de nous, soit nous tous, finirons à l'infirmerie. » dit Ron, et Harry se gratta le bas de son cou nerveusement, jetant un coup d'oeil vers Hermione dont le doigt se baladait sur une page familière du livre.

« J'ai trouvé… » dit-elle, et les deux garçons la regardèrent avec espoir. « Basiquement cela dit que les Enfants du Serpent vont s'élever et rejoindre leur maître. Puis cela dit quelque chose à propos de leur frère 'perdu' qui sera retrouvé, et à propos d'un Loup rejoingnant un lion pour combattre le Serpent. Cela ne dit pas qui gagne cependant. » dit Hermione, semblant déçue, alors qu'elle passait le livre aux deux garçons. Harry le regarda un moment puis se mit au fond de sa chaise, soupirant et massant ses tempes.

« Tu as raison, Hermione. Cette affaire est énigmatique. » dit Harry, posant son coude contre l'accoudoir de sa chaise.

« Pourquoi parle-t-il de loups et de lions ? Je ne comprends pas. » murmura Ron, montrant du doigt la ligne concernée du texte.

« Je ne _sais_ pas Ron. Cela peut être littérale, ou cela peut être quelque chose de complètement différent. Pour tout ce que j'en sais, le loup pourrait être Remus Lupin. » dit Hermione, et ferma le livre avec une telle violence que les autres occupants de la pièce la fixèrent. Elle regarda autour d'un air coupable avant de revenir vers ses amis.

« Cependant, il pourrait être juste de supposer que ce 'maître' est Voldemort » dit Harry, son regard sévère et vaguement troublé alors qu'il fixait le livre minuscule. Hermione bougea nerveusement, quelque chose dans le regard d'Harry provoqua le retournement de son estomac, surtout lorsqu'il était aussi concentré que maintenant.

« Combien de fois dois-je te demander de ne pas dire ce nom ?! » explosa Ron, ses mains posées fermement sur ses hanches. Le regard de Harry se transforma instantanément en un regard d'excuse, et il se s'écroula dans sa chaise, jetant un coup d'œil vers le nombre de personnes sortant de la salle.

« Désolé, Ron. Sommes-nous toujours sur vous-savez-quoi, ce soir ? » demanda Harry, et ses deux compagnons acquiescèrent vigoureusement. Il leur faudra au moins encore une autre heure avant qu'ils soient seuls dans la pièce, mais cette attente valait le coup.

* * *

L'heure passa rapidement, avec les quelques derniers Gryffindors montant les escaliers vers 10 h. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient rassemblés devant la cheminée brûlant avec un petit rendement, à l'instant où le champ fut libre, et s'assirent ainsi dans les fauteuils cramoisis, se faisant face les uns les autres, avec anxiété. Hermione posa le livre sur les Animagus, ouvert sur la table devant eux, le feuilletant jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête sur une certaine page jaune au début du livre. 

« Alors… Et maintenant ? » demanda Harry, s'écroulant de fatigue entre les coussins de sa chaise, mais ses yeux tout de même vifs et alertes.

« Nous allonrs faire ce que nous avons fait durant tout l'été, pendant que mentalement nous nous concentrons sur les mots 'verto fera'. Le livre dit qu'on devrait sentir une sensation de chatouillis, malgré tout assez faible à cette étape. Nous nous arrêtons lorsque quelque chose de physique arrive, et alors nous nous concentrons sur les mots '_verto humanis'_ pour redevenir normaux. » dit Hermione, son doigt suivant les instructions du livre. Ron resta bouche bée de confusion, mais Harry hocha simplement de la tête.

« C'était quoi les mots déjà ? » demanda Ron, grattant l'arrière de sa tête. Hermione sembla irritée, mais elle les répéta à nouveau.

« Premièrement, _'Verto Fera'_ et puis _'Verto Humanis'_. Compris ? » demanda-t-elle, et Ron acquiesça, mais l'expression de son visage prouvait le contraire.

« Très bien, allons-y. »dit Harry, et tous les trois fermèrent leurs yeux et se concentrèrent. Vider complètement leur esprit avait été la chose la plus difficile que Harry avait entrepris de faire dans sa vie. A chaque fois qu'il avait essayé durant l'été, des pensées errantes s'étaient introduites et avait brisé sa concentration. Cependant, après un été entier à s'asseoir silencieusement dans l'obscurité, s'entraînant pendant des heures, il était plutôt certain qu'il était maintenant très bon à ça. Il aimait aussi penser que c'était partiellement du à son père aussi.

Une fois que son esprit fut complètement blanc et vide, il se concentra sur les mots. _Verto Fera._ Il les imagina écrit en lettres manuscrites, sur l'intérieur de ses paupières, imagina qu'il les entendait dans son oreille, et ne pensa à rien sauf à ces deux mots magiques. Après peut-être une minute, quelque chose commença à arriver. Au début, ce n'était seulement qu'un petit picotement dans sa main droite et dans son bras, mais la sensation bizarre de chaire et os se métamorphosant l'accompagna peu de temps après. Cela cessa avant que la sensation passe son coude, et Harry ouvrit rapidement ses yeux et fixa ce qui fut un jour sa main. Devant lui, Ron et Hermione avait toujours leurs yeux fermement serrés.

Sa main n'était plus une main. Harry l'inspecta avec curiosité, frappant mentalement la légère sensation de peur qui s'élevait à la vue du membre étranger réagissant à ses ordres. La main s'était transformée en une grande patte, recouverte d'une épaisse fourrure noire jusqu'à son coude. De tranchantes griffes blanches brillaient à la lumière du feu, et Harry osa toucher les doux coussinets sous ses doigt (ou était ce des orteils ?) La fourrure était par surprise douce, et Harry se demanda en quoi il se transformera une fois qu'il aura complètement maîtrisé l'art de devenir un Animagus.

« Harry ! » dit Hermione de surprise, et il leva les yeux pour la voir lui souriant avec exitation, fixant sa patte avec un vif intérêt. « Tu l'as fait ! » cria-t-elle, et il se demanda brièvement si elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il échoue totalement.

« Il semble que tu l'ai fait aussi Hermione. » dit-il, voyant la légère fourrure marron qui recouvrait le dos de ses mains. Elle sourit brièvement, tournant ses mains vers la lumière du feu.

« Fais quoi ? » demanda Ron, ouvrant finalement les yeux. Hermione lui fit un sourire instantanément, et Harry sourit légèrement à la surprise de son ami. Les yeux de Ron étaient maintenant dorés. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je pense que j'ai échoué. » dit Ron, fixant ses propres mains complètement humaines.

« Ron, tu l'as fait aussi ! Tes yeux sont ambrés! » expliqua Hermione, et le froncement de Ron se transforma immédiatement en un sourire excité.

« Vraiment ? Je l'ai fait ? Super ! » s'exclama-t-il, et il vit la patte d'Harry appuyée contre un des accoudoirs de sa chaise. « Wow, Harry … Tu l'as _vraiment_ fait. » dit-il et Harry haussa les épaules, pliant légèrement ses doigts transformés. C'était vraiment une étrange sensation.

« Très bien, voyons si nous pouvons nous retransformer. Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème. » dit Hermione, et à nouveau le trio ferma les yeux. Harry répéta le même scénario qu'avant, cependant il visionna les mots '_Verto Humanis'_ à la place des premiers. A nouveau une sensation de picotement vint, suivit d'une légère sensation nauséeuse de fourrure se rétractant et d'os se déplaçant. Harry espérait sincèrement que la sensation disparaîtrait avec l'entraînement. Il ouvrit ses yeux lorsque la sensation s'arrêta, silencieusement heureux de fixer sa propre main pâle avec à nouveau de longs doigts.

« Whoa… c'est vraiment bizarre » dit Ron, clignant maintenant des yeux avec leur couleur humaine. Hermione acquiesça, massant distraitement le dos de ses mains.

« Attends de voir quand tes muscles et tes os commencent à bouger. » dit Harry, avec une petite grimace. Ron se renfrogna, sa bouche tordue d'une façon qui suggérait que c'était un des aspects qu'il ne voulait pas avoir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, le livre dit que les sensations vont s'amenuiser avec la pratique. Une fois que nous l'aurons suffisamment fait, nous n'aurons plus besoin de vider nos esprits pour nous transformer. Nous serons capable de le faire instantanément, exactement comme Sirius. » dit Hermione, souriant alors qu'elle baladait à nouveau son doigt sur le texte du livre.

« Alors, comment faisons-nous pour nous améliorer ? » demanda Harry, et le visage d'Hermione devint blanc alors qu'elle lisait plus de texte, ses yeux passant silencieusement de gauche à droite.

« Nous nous entraînons de la même façon que nous l'avons fait, c'est-à-dire faire ce que nous avons fait cette nuit autant que possible. La seule différence est qu'à la place de se concentre purement sur les mots, nous devons visionner les transformations auxquelles nous sommes parvenus. Toi, Harry, tu imagines que ta main devient une patte. Je me concentrerai sur la fourrure sur le dos de mes mains, et Ron imaginera ses yeux devenant de couleur ambre. Lorsque nous deviendrons meilleurs, nous nous transformerons plus complètement, et nous devrons ajouter à chaque fois les nouvelles métamorphoses. » dit-elle, hochant de la tête de satisfaction.

« Et bien, cela ne semble pas si mauvais. » dit Ron, tapotant son menton, pensif.

« Rencontrons-nous ici toutes les nuits pour nous entraîner » dit Harry, et les deux autres acquiescèrent. Hermione souleva son livre et le ferma, dégageant un peu de poussière. Elle eut un grand bâillement, et Ron bailla à sa suite, jetant un regard accusateur à Hermione. « Peut-être que nous devrions aller au lit. Je vous verrais dans la matinée, d'accord ? » dit Harry, et ses deux amis le regardèrent avec gratitude.

« Ca sonne bien… Je suis soudainement épuisé. Peut-être que ce truc d'Animagus nous coûte plus que nous ne l'avions pensé. » dit Ron, et Harry pensa qu'il avait probablement raison. Hermione leur dit bonne nuit et se dirigea vers son dortoir, laissant Harry et Ron monter les escaliers vers leur propre chambre. Ils enfilèrent rapidement leurs pyjamas, mais seul Ron alla au lit, s'endormant à l'instant où sa tête se posa sur l'oreiller. Harry avait quelque chose d'autre à l'esprit, à la place il alla vers sa malle située au bout de son lit.

Il l'ouvrit silencieusement, introduisant une main dans le contenu sombre pour retirer l'objet vénéré que Hagrid lui avait donné lors de son dernier anniversaire. Une fois que ses doigts se furent refermés dessus, il l'attrapa fermement et le sortit de sa malle avant de fermer le couvercle. Il le transporta vers son lit et l'installa sur sa table de chevet avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. C'était une figurine, une figurine muggle qui ne dansait pas comme celles qui décoraient le bureau de Dumbledore. C'était un lis (Lily) fait de cristal, et dans le temps, cela avait appartenu à sa mère. Hagrid lui avait dit qu'il l'avait trouvé sur une étagère près de son berceau la nuit où il l'avait amené chez les Dursley, et qu'il l'avait gardé pour le lui donner un jour. Harry n'avait jamais chérrit un objet autant que celui là dans sa vie, en dehors de la cape d'invisibilité de son père. C'était son seul souvenir de sa mère, exactement comme l'était la cape de son père. Cependant, il y avait une subtile différence entre les deux, ce qui le faisait vénéré un peu plus le lis. Tendant la main vers l'objet, il caressa la feuille brièvement, et ferma ses yeux alors qu'une sensation familière passa à travers lui. Puis il la vit, dans son esprit.

A chaque fois qu'il le faisait, c'était différent. De nouvelles sensations et souvenirs de sa mère. Cette fois, c'était un souvenir d'elle, se baladant à travers la maison des Potters, s'arrêtant pour faire courir ses mains sur un rayon de livres, souriante alors que ses doigts passaient sur la collection de livres. Puis, c'était elle, assise à côté de son père sur le banc d'un parc pendant une chaude soirée d'été, une poussette à leur côté. Harry sourit en voyant ce souvenir, laissant ses doigts caresser un des pétales du lis. Un souvenir différent fit surface, une de celles qui faisaient froncé les sourcils de Harry de confusion. Cela commençait dans une maison différente, avec une image de sa mère et de son père disant au revoir de la porte principale. Brièvement, Harry vit le nom 'Evans' gravé sur la porte. Cela apparaissait être un souvenir avant qu'ils vivent ensembles, mais pas très lointain puisqu'il semblait être toujours les mêmes qu'avant. La porte se fermée, et sa mère traversant la maison. Elle s'arrêta au niveau d'une chaise haute pour jeter un oeil sur sa robe de mariage blanche avec des dentelles, qui était pendue dans son dos, un sourire de plaisir traversant ses lèvres. Puis quelque chose arriva qui fit sauter Harry de surprise. Deux silhouettes en robes noires foncèrent vers elle venant d'une porte sombre, des masques argentés sur leurs visages réfléchissant la lumière vive des chandelles. Sa mère n'eut même pas la chance de crier avant qu'ils la prennent, l'un l'attrapant à la gorge et l'autre jetant un sortilège pour l'immobiliser. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et terrifiés au dernier moment où Harry la vit, puis ils disparurent tous les trois, tout simpelemnt, et Harry se détacha de la figurine avec un cri.

C'étaient des Death Eaters, Harry en était sûr. Et ils avaient enlevé sa mère, bien avant l'incident qui lui avait coûté la vie. Harry n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un parler de quelque chose comme ça. Apparemment, elle avait été sauvée, puisqu'elle s'était mariée avec son père après ça. Mais qu'était-il arrivé ? S'était-elle échappée ? Est-ce que Dumbledore ou un Auror l'avait secouru ? Harry se rallongea sur son lit, confus, relevant les couvertures alors qu'il tournait son regard vers la fleur en cristal. Pour Harry, il semblait que toutes ses réponses n'amenaient que plus de questions, et toutes petites victoires ne menaient à rien d'autres que de grandes batailles.

* * *

Persona Verities déguisé la vérité. 

Verto Fera transformé en animal

Verto humanis transformé en humain

* * *

A/N : Bon voilà le premier chapitre de l'autre histoire que je traduis, si vous l'aimez dites-le, si vous ne l'aimez pas pareil, et si vous avez des commentaires ou critiques n'hésitez pas. Par contre cette fic n'est pas encore terminée, elle fait actuellement 42 chapitres (dont le dernier a été ajouté aujourd'hui) 

Si vous voulez la lire, son nom est « A Father's Sin » de Severitus.

Dod : Alors cette fic je sens que je vais l'adorer, de premier abord elle semble beaucoup moins sombre que l'autre. Si tu dois favoriser la traduction d'une des fics j'aimerai bien que ce soit celle-là.

Review ! Review ! Review !


	2. Revelo et la Rose de Feu

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Severitus, sauf la traduction

Bon visiblement vous n'aimez pas cette histoire puisque je n'ai aucune review mais je mets quand même le chapitre 2 (vous savez que cette histoire à près de 1800 reviews en anglais, c'est qu'elle vaut le coup)

Donc Review svp !!!!!!

Dod : surtout qu'elle est géniale cette histoire, alors ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter, review, review, review

**Chapitre Relu et Modifié le 18 / 07 / 2007**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Revelo et la Rose de Feu **

* * *

« Très bien, les enfants, installez-vous, installez-vous. » dit McGonagall Lundi matin, claquant des mains fermement devant la classe. Le vacarme disparut peu à peu, ne laissant rien d'autres que d'occasionnels bruits d'un étudiants énergiques ou bien le buit de pages d'un livre se faisant feuilletées. McGonagall posa ses mains sur sa taille et fit lentement le tour de la salle de classe, ses lunettes brillant à la lumière du midi. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge légèrement et se tint plus droite, soulevant son menton d'une manière qui suggérait qu'elle était sur le point de commencer. 

« Même si je vous ai dit que nous commencerions à nous entrainer sur le glamourie aujourd'hui, il y a eut un petit changement. » commença-t-elle, et pratiquement toute la classe eut un grondement de protestation. « A la demande de Dumbledore, je vais d'abord vous montrer comment vois à travers le sortilège glamourie. Habituellement cette sorte de chose serait plutôt enseignée en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais à cause de quelques… problèmes, qui sont arrivés dans cette classe particulièrement, nous allons faire ça ici à la place. Le Glamourie n'est pas détectable par la magie ou par n'importe quelle autre façon, en conséquence la seule façon de le découvrir est de vous autoriser à voir à _travers_ lui. Le sortilège pour réaliser cela n'a que des effets temporaires, mais dans l'histoire de la magie, il s'est prouvé être un instrument très utile contre les sorciers noirs essayant de se dissimuler de cette façon. » dit-elle, puis continua comme pour démontrer quelque chose, mais les portes de la salle de classe s'ouvrirent soudainement pour laisser place au directeur Dumbledore lui-même. Pendant un moment la classe parut très confuse, se regardant les uns les autres nerveusement.

« Je suis désolé, Professeur McGonagall. Mais puis-je vous emprunter notre Mr Potter pendant un moment ? » demanda Dumbledore à l'embrasure de la porte.

McGonagall sembla un peu surprise, et elle prit un moment avant de répondre nerveusement. « Oui, bien sûr, directeur. Y-a-t-il un problème ? » demanda-t-elle, avec de grands yeux où brillaient l'inquiétude alors qu'elle regarda avec intensité son étudiant surpris.

« Non, tout va très bien, je vous assure. » dit-il, lui rendant un sourire convaincant. Alors elle se calma, plissant le devant de sa robe alors que Harry ramassait ses livres et se levait de son siège, regardant ses amis avec confusion. Il suivit le directeur dans le couloir, se débattant afin de mettre son livre borné de Métamorphose dans son sac. Une fois que la porte fut fermée, Dumbledore se tourna vers lui et attendit patiemment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Directeur ? » demanda Harry après un moment, ayant mit avec succès son sac sur son épaule. Le vieux sorcier secoua légèrement sa tête et ajusta ses lunettes, montrant le couloir avec une main.

« S'il te plait, viens avec moi, Harry... cependant, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'as pas de problème. » dit-il et Harry acquiesça gravement, suivant l'homme dans le couloir. L'esprit d'Harry bouillonnait de confusion alors qu'ils marchaient, montant des escaliers, passant plusieurs couloirs. C'était seulement le troisième jour de classe et le directeur était déjà venu le chercher, quelque chose se passait sûrement, même si d'habitude, il savait ce à quoi il devait faire face. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant la gargouille de pierre qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore, et, grâce au mot de passe murmuré, ils franchirent rapidement cet obstacle. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le bureau, Dumbledore fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir pendant alors qu'il alla s'assoir sur son propre siège derrière le bureau, faisant une pause momentanée afin de caresser Fawkes sur son perchoir. Se tortillant nerveusement, Harry regarda et attendit, conscient de la sueur qui perlait sur son front.

« Harry, je ne voulais pas te rendre nerveux en t'appelant ici, si tôt dans l'année scolaire, mais je pense que je dois te donner un avertissement. J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais tombé sur une certaine information concernant les mythiques 'Enfants du Serpent' ? » dit Dumbledore, et Harry en pâlit de surprise. Il avait toujours su que Dumbledore avait un sens mystérieux qui lui faisait part de ce qui se déroulait à l'intérieur de l'école, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que c'était à ce point là. Après tout, ils avaient seulement trouvé le livre vendredi, l'avaient ignoré durant tout le week-end, et aucune autre âme n'avait été autour du livre durant cette période.

« Oui, monsieur. Une prophétie, je pense. » dit Harry, se grattant le bas de son cou, semblant gêné. Dumbledore acquiesça, posant ses mains sur son bureau.

« J'apprécie ton honnêteté, Harry. Cependant, je dois te demander de ne pas poursuivre dans cette direction C'est un problème dont le Ministère s'occupe en ce moment même, et je ne veux pas que tu te mette en danger si je peux l'éviter. Si nous avons raison en croyant qu'il y a effectivement des Enfants du Serpent, alors cela va devenir extrêmement dangereux. Est-ce que tu comprends Harry ? » dit Dumbledore, fixant son regard bleu perçant sur son étudiant grimaçant. Harry s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise, surprit par le sérieux de l'attitude de Dumbledore, ainsi que par le ton de sa déclaration.

« Je comprend, monsieur. Je vais laisser tomber. » dit Harry, avec toute la fermeté dont il avait pu rassembler. Dumbledore sourit et acquiesça, s'adossant à nouveau contre son siège.

« Merci, Harry. Tu peux tout de même garder le livre, si tu le souhaites. Il appartenait à ta mère, tu sais. Elle aimait vraiment beaucoup les prophéties, je crois… » dit Dumbledore avec un sourire, et Harry cria légèrement.

« Le livre de ma mère ? Mais… qu'est ce qu'il faisait à la bibliothèque ? »

« Elle me l'a apporté après qu'elle se soit mariée avec ton père. Je crois qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle n'avait plus besoin des rêves des autres maintenant qu'elle avait les siens. Je l'ai mit à la bibliothèque après ça, je suis surpris que quelqu'un ait été capable de le trouver dans tout ce bazar. » gloussa Dumbledore, et Harry sourit, se souvenant de l'opinion similaire sur la bibliothèque qu'avait Hermione.

« Hermione l'a trouvé. » dit-il, et Dumbledore eut encore un sourire.

« Ce n'est pas surprenant. Oh, et cela me rappelle… vous _allez_ tous vous faire enregistrer une fois que vous serez devenu Animagi, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Dumbledore avec un éclat espiègle dans ses yeux. Harry ouvrit et ferma sa bouche plusieurs fois avant de la refermer et d'avaler difficilement.

« Bien… Bien sûr, monsieur. » dit-il, et Dumbledore ricana, ajustant ses lunettes avec l'une de ses mains usée par le temps.

« Très bien, Harry. J'espère que je n'entendrais pas parler du contraire. Et maintenant, je pense que tu as Potions après, ai-je raison ? » dit-il, et Harry acquiesça, en grognant légèrement.

« Oh allons, est-ce que vous êtes, toi et Severus, toujours à couteaux tirés ? J'aurai pensé qu'en quatre ans cela se serait légèrement adoucit entre vous deux. » dit Dumbledore, et Harry fixa uniquementses pieds, redoutant les insultes que son infâme professeur lui enverraient aujourd'hui.

« Il me déteste. » murmura Harry, et Dumbledore secoua simplement sa tête, faisant un son ressemblant à 'tsk tsk' dans sa gorge.

« Il ne te déteste pas Harry, tôt ou tard, tu comprendras. Maintenant tu devrais y aller, je crois que tu as également quelques devoirs de métamorphose à récupérer de Miss Granger. »

* * *

Hermione ne pouvait pas attendre d'essayer le nouveau sortilège à l'instant où elle était sortit de Métamorphose. Une fois que tout le monde eut remballer leurs livres et ait fuit dans le couloir, elle posa ses propres livres près du mur en face de la salle de classe et brandit sa baguette avec un sourire. 

« Hermione, ne me dis pas que tu essayes déjà ce sortilège ? » se plaignit Ron, autorisant son propre sac à glisser sur le sol. « Tu sais, tu ne verras probablement rien. » murmura-t-il, mais Hermione l'ignora, ajustant la position de sa baguette devant elle.

« Nous avons du temps entre les cours, et en plus, Professeur McGonagall nous a encouragé à nous entraîner sur ce sortilège » dit-elle, puis elle pointa le bout de sa baguette entre ses yeux et dit fermement, « _Revelo Veritas_ ! »

Hermione cligna des yeux après un bref flash de lumière, et elle regarda dans le couloir, cherchant quelque chose d'étrange et d'inhabituel. D'abord, elle ne vit rien, et Ron lui donnait un regard qui disait clairement 'je te l'avais dit !' mais Draco apparut et marcha vers elle, et elle tordit presque de rire. Il les ignora alors qu'il les dépassait avec ses éternels gardes du corps, mais elle avait vu quelque chose qui ruinerait sûrement sa réputation si cela venait à se savoir.

« Ron, tu ne vas pas croire ce que je viens de voir ! » dit-elle à voix basse, bondissant sur ses talons. Ron leva un sourcil et regarda au-delà d'elle, vers les Slytherins qui s'éloignaient, puis la regarda à nouveau.

« Quoi ? » dit-il, et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Draco utilise un glamourie… pour cacher l'énorme verrue sur son nez ! » dit-elle, et Ron éclata instantanément de rire. Beaucoup d'étudiants leur jetèrent un étrange regard alors qu'ils les dépassaient, mais le duo ne remarqua rien. Il fallut à Ron cinq bonnes minutes pour regagner le contrôle de lui-même, et lorsqu'il au moment où il réussit, il vit Hermione le regarder, tapant des pieds impatiemment sur le sol, mais elle sourit tout de même lorsqu'il lui donna un sourire d'un air penaud. Hermione leva les yeux lorsqu'une silhouette sombre s'approchait d'un coin de son œil…

« Oh, hey Harry ! Qu'est-ce que voulait Dumbledore ? » dit Ron alors qu'il approchait.

« Il m'a simplement averti de rester loin des 'Enfants du Serpent' et il voulait être sûr que nous allions nous enregistrer lorsque nous aurons maîtrisé vous-savez-quoi. » répondit Harry. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione et leva un sourcil, l'inquiétude inscrite sur son visage. Elle avait visiblement perdu la parole, sa mâchoire s'ouvrant et se fermant sans aucun son. « Hermione est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il, et elle ferma sa bouche, secouant ses épaules rapidement, tout en essayant d'agir normalement.

« Non, non, je vais très bien. Et nous allons nous _enregistrer_, juste au cas où vous auriez d'autres idées. » dit-elle, en faisant de son mieux pour les réprimander. Ron roula des yeux.

« Bien sûr que nous allons le faire. Simplement pas tout de suite… » dit Harry, et Hermione acquiesça à contrecoeur, le fixant toujours étrangement. Harry fronça des sourcils et croisa ses bras. « Hermione, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu me fixes comme si j'avais un dragon vivant sur ma tête. » dit-il et Hermione sursauta. Elle secoua rapidement sa tête et fit de grands gestes, tout en disant :

« Rien ! Tout va bien ! Je suis un petit peu ailleurs en ce moment, je pense que j'ai du mal jeter le nouveau sortilège… J'étais en train de l'essayer pendant que tu étais parti. » dit-elle, et Harry se relaxa légèrement, même s'il était visible qu'il n'avait pas complètement acheté l'histoire.

« Ouais, elle a vu une verrue sur le nez de Malfoy ! Il l'avait caché avec un glamourie ! » dit-il, et Harry le fixa brièvement avant d'éclater lui-même de rire. Ramassant son sac, Hermione se retourna et prit la route menant au prochain cours, secouant sa tête dans un mélange de confusion et de contrariété.

* * *

Le cours de Potions eut son habituel chorus de grognements et tremblements nerveux, avec pratiquement tous les Gryffindors, la moitié de la classe bougeait de malaise alors qu'ils attendaient que le cours commence. Seuls les Slytherins semblaient particulièrement calmes, mais certains d'entre eux étaient aussi un peu plus anxieux que d'habitude. Même si c'était un fait que Snape favorisait toujours sa propre maison, tout le monde savait qu'il terrifiait la moitié de ses Slytherins. Harry pensait que Snape aurait plutôt du enseigner 'Intimidation 101' plutôt que le cours de Potions, puisqu'il était en effet un maître du sujet. 

Les portes de la salle de classe firent leurs traditionnelles 'boum' lorsqu'elles s'ouvrirent brusquement, à la seconde où la leçon devait commencer. Et passant à travers elles majestueusement, dans une rafale de robes noires vint le maître de potions lui-même, une boîte en cuir maintenue fermement dans une main. Beaucoup d'étudiants fixèrent la boîte, ayant plus peur de celle-ci que du maître de Potions, puisqu'il n'avait jamais apporté quelque chose comme ça auparavant. La boîte mystérieuse fut doucement posée sur son bureau, devant la classe, où Snape commença à l'ouvrir et à la tourner afin que son contenu soit clairement visible. Il s'appuya sans rien faire sur le côté de son bureau et regarda ses élèves, il semblait ainsi qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi ennuyé de sa vie.

« Je ne vais pas répéter ce que sont mes attentes cette année, même si la plupart des plus crétins d'entre vous devraient être capable de se souvenir de _ça _en quatre ans. En conséquence, nous allons commencer immédiatement le cours. » dit-il, alors qu'il se tourna et sortit avec prudence une mince bouteille de la boîte ouverte, qui en contenait quelques douzaines lui ressemblant. A l'intérieur, il y avait une plante étrange, avec des feuilles oranges parsemé de minuscules points bleus. Elle bougeait également par sa propre volonté, allant de ci de là, contre le contenu des falcons.

« Le cours d'aujourd'hui sera différent, et vous, Longbottom, serez heureux de savoir que je ne m'attends pas à ce que la potion que vous allez faire aujourd'hui, fonctionne. Elle est bien trop compliqué pour vous, mais le curriculum m'oblige à vous montrer ses ingrédients. Même s'il est stupide et sans intérêt de vous enseigner cela, alors que vous n'êtes pas assez doués pour l'utiliser, je vais tout de même le faire. » dit-il et avec un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres. Harry imaginait qu'il faisait cela simplement pour rire de leur échec. « Dans ce flacon, il y a une plante assez rare connue sous le nom de la 'Rose de Feu', il est très dangereux de travailler avec, puisqu'elle a tendance à mettre le feu à tout ce qui est inflammable par simple contact. En conséquence j'attends de vous tous que vous ayez une PARFAITE attention, à moins que vous ne vouliez fuir en pleurant vers Madame Pomfrey avec des brûlures au troisième degré sur vos bras. » dit-il, et Harry put pratiquement entendre Neville glisser de sa chaise, agrippant ses bras de terreur.

Snape continua, écrivant la liste des ingrédients sur le tableau pour la potion de la 'Flamme Eternelle', qui était supposée permettre à n'importe quelle bougie ou torches de brûler éternellement. Tout le monde prit les ingrédients nécessaires contenu dans le placard, alors que Snape passait à chaque étudiant un flacon, ainsi d'une paire de pinces pour manipuler la Rose de Feu. Après que la classe soit à nouveau installée, il écrivit l'ordre des ingrédients sur le tableau et expliqua les points importants, en insistant bien sur le fait que la Belladone ne devait _pas _toucher la Rose de Feu à moins qu'ils ne veuillent que la table entière prenne feu. La potion était supposée prendre une teinte rouge brillante si elle était faite correctement, mais Snape insistait en permanence que personne ne serait capable de la faire correctement, et il leur dit ainsi que surtout faire attention à l'effet que chaque ingrédient avait sur le mélange, pisqu'ils avaient un devoir sur ce sujet. Tout le monde commença avec précaution, faisant de leur mieux pour suivre les instructions mot pour mot, et tous prenant la peine de garder leurs ingrédients séparés.

La première explosion provint du chaudron de Neville, prévisible. Elle ne fut pas très grande, et heureusement seul le chaudron était en feu, mais Snape prit plaisir à néanmoins déduire dix points. Hermione finit sa potion assez tôt, qui était maintenant d'une étrange couleur orange. Elle s'occupa en prenant des notes sur un parchemin, et Harry fixa le reste de ses ingrédients, tapotant ses doigts contre la table en pensant. Sa potion progressait plutôt lentement par rapport à celles des autres, puisqu'il avait regardé ses collègues, pour voir s'il pouvait deviner pourquoi personne ne l'avait réussi. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit alors que le chaudron de Ron envoya une grande flamme, et il se replongea sur les ingrédients. C'était le fléau de loup, qui a chaque fois qu'il était ajouté, enflammerait brièvement la potion de quelqu'un en rouge avant de devenir orange ou vers d'autre couleur. Harry savait ce qu'il devait faire, il n'était pas sûr de _comment_ il le savait, mais cela le frappa comme un éclair. Après avoir ajouté prudemment les autres ingrédients, il prépara rapidement le fléau de loup, le coupant en petit morceaux, et commença à tourner la potion avec sérieux, ajoutant une pincée de fléau de loup à chaque rotation, sa potion bleue commença à s'éclaircir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finalement devienne d'un rouge brillant et durable. Harry se glissa contre sa chaise et eut un léger sourire, il l'avait réussit !

Hermione en était bouche bée, regardant de choc de sa propre potion vers la sienne. Puis elle secoua sa tête et eut un large sourire.

« Tu l'as fait, Harry ! » chuchota-t-elle, et il haussa les épaules.

Ron lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos et dit : « Tu vas lui montrer à Snape, Harry ! » dit-il, puis retourna à son inspection et à prendre des notes sur sa propre mixture encore fumante. Harry était sur le point de sortir une plume et un parchemin de son propre sac lorsque la pointe d'une botte arriva dans son champ de vision. Il s'assit lentement, peu sûr de quoi attendre de son professeur, il ne semblait cependant certainement pas heureux.

« Et bien, Potter, je dois dire que je ne m'étais _jamais_ attendu à ce que _vous_ la réussissiez. » railla Snape, et Harry resta silencieux, terrifier de dire quelque chose par crainte que cela soit interpréter de la mauvaise façon. Snape continua, « Je ne vous avais jamais prit pour un tricheur, mais il apparaît qu'il n'y ait aucune autre explication… » prononça-t-il d'une voix traînante, ses lèvres formant un sourire satisfait. Harry sauta de son siège, incapable de contenir un regard furieux.

« Je n'ai pas triché, Professeur… » commença Harry, mais Snape se rapprocha et le fit taire par un ordre.

« SILENCE ! Je m'attends à ce que _votre _rapport fasse au moins trois pages, et je m'attends également à vous voir pour une heure de colle ce soir. Est-ce clair, Potter ? » siffla Snape, et Harry retint sa propre colère.

« Oui, Professeur. » dit-il, avec un ton tendu. Snape eut un sourire méprisant et partit, se dirigeant vers Neville pour l'insulter ou bien vers un autre pauvre Gryffindor. Harry passa le reste de la classe à prendre des notes et à grommeler dans sa barbe, sabotant accidentellement ses notes par sa colère et sa frustration. Une fois que les ingrédients furent rangés et que la classe fut libérée, Harry sortit de la salle de classe avec son sac mit n'importe comment sur son épaule. Ron et Hermione le rattrapèrent finalement au bout du couloir, chacun essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« Harry, attends ! » haleta Ron, et Harry s'arrêta finalement, ses mains serrées à ses côtés.

« Ne le prends pas mal, Harry, Snape est toujours sur notre dos. Il sait que tu n'as pas vraiment triché… » dit Hermione, mais Harry continuait à fixer le sol, lui rappelant quelque part un certain professeur qui en avait été la cause.

« Je _sais _qu'il est toujours sur notre dos… C'est juste que… C'est la première fois que je réussis à faire quelque chose d'incontestablement _bon _dans sa classe, et il m'accuse de _tricher !_ Et il me donne une retenue ! » éclata Harry, puis il prit un instant pour se calmer, redressant le sac sur son épaule. « Je suis désolé… Je ne devrais pas être en colère à propos de ça, c'est _Snape_ après tout, la seule personne qui me hait plus que Vous-savez-qui. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ça, Harry, ne le laisse pas t'énerver durant ta colle et peut-être qu'il perdra intérêt à t'insulter tôt ou tard. » suggéra Ron, et Harry et Hermione lui donnèrent chacun un regard dur.

« Oui, quand le ciel prendra feu et que Snuffles (Sniffle) sera proclamé héros national. » murmura Harry sombrement, et sur ce, il e retourna et continua à marcher dans le couloir. Oui bien sûr, Snape se fatiguant de sa victime favorite ? Difficilement. Harry était pratiquement certain qu'il verrait la fin du monde avant que _ça _arrive.

* * *

A/N : Bon vous ne l'aimez pas cette histoire, vous ne voulez pas que je la continue, je n'ai eut aucune review snif snif, si vous ne l'aimez pas et ben je la donnerai que à ma bêta lectrice et à mes copains. 

Dod : alors là, je ne dis pas non. S'il n'y a pas de reviews, nous commencerons les représailles niark niark niark.

Bon je traduirais peut-être le chapitre 3 aujourd'hui si j'ai quelques reviews


	3. Regarder à Travers

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Severitus, sauf la traduction

Bon c'est pas la version définitive de ce chapitre car il est minuit et je compte aller me coucher donc même si ma bêta lectrice le corrige, je le mettrais que demain en ligne.

Dod : peut-être qu'à 00h30 ta bêta lectrice n'est pas encore couchée, vérifie toutes les 30 secondes s'il y a quelque chose dans sa boite aux lettres et qu'elle te le renverra dès qu'elle aura fini de faire sa part des tâches.

En attendant je vous le donne quand même pour les impatients.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre Relu et Modifié le 19/ 07 / 2007**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Regarder à Travers**

* * *

L'heure du dîner arriva et repartie, et avant qu'il le sache, Harry se retrouva, à marcher en trainant des pieds dans le couloir des cachots, avec des perspectives de douleur et de torture emplissant son futur. Les lourdes portes en chêne menant à la salle de classe de Snape apparurent bientôt, sombre et interdite, directement devant lui, et il les regarda avec amertume. Une colle qu'il n'avait même pas méritée… encore une. Et probablement encore et encore après ça, jusqu'à ce que Snape soit fatigué de sa joie maladive (ah !), ou que Harry ait obtenu son diplôme, se mettant ainsi hors de portée. Les épaules redressés et le visage fermé, Harry ouvrit la porte et entra silencieusement, la fermant doucement derrière lui. Snape était assis derrière son bureau faisant ainsi face à la salle, ses pieds perchés sur sa surface alors qu'il se reposait dans son siège, ses yeux scannant les pages d'un vieux livre jauni. 

« Venez ici, Potter. » commanda Snape, ne levant même pas les yeux de son livre ouvert. Harry obéit immédiatement, marchant rapidement afin se tenir devant le bureau, avalant difficilement la boule de nervosité dans sa gorge. Peu importe combien il pouvait être furieux envers Snape, cette colère se tournait toujours en peur lorsqu'il était en présence de l'homme. Après quelques minutes, Snape ferma finalement le livre et le posa sur le côté, déplaçant ses jambes sous le bureau.

« Maintenant, si cela ne vous dérange pas de me dire COMMENT exactement vous avez réussit cette potion aujourd'hui ? » dit-il, son regard noir fixant le regard effarouché des yeux verts de Harry. Harry avala avec difficulté à nouveau et trembla nerveusement sous son regard.

« J'ai simplement suivit les instructions, monsieur, et ajouté le fléau de loup coupé en morceaux avant de la remuer dans… » dit Harry, sa voix bégayant un peu plus qu'il aurait préféré. Snape leva ses sourcils de surprise, s'adossant à son siège, et regardant Harry de haut en bas.

« Et comment saviez-vous qu'il fallait faire ça, Le fléau de loup n'est pas étudié en profondeur avant la septième année. Comment saviez vous qu'il fallait l'ajouter de cette façon dans la potion de l' 'Eternelle Flamme' ? » demanda Snape, et Harry se surprit lui-même lorsqu'il répondit pratiquement immédiatement.

« La puissance du fléau de loup est amoindrit lorsqu'il est combiné avec les ingrédients inflammables…Il doit être ajouté en petites quantité pour se mélanger correctement. » dit Harry, et Snape le fixa avec choc. La vérité était qu'Harry n'avait aucune idée de comment il savait ça, il l'avait simplement _su_, comme s'il avait fait ce genre de chose auparavant.

« Et COMMENT, je vous pris de me dire, saviez vous _ça _? » siffla Snape, furieux que le garçon ait été capable de répondre si facilement. Il pensait que Potter avait réussit la potion correctement plutôt par accident, et il avait attendu avec impatience de lui jeter ça à la figure.

« Je … Je ne sais pas, monsieur, je le savais, je, d'une certaine façon, le …savais. » dit Harry inquiet, fixant le bureau de Snape. Il était désordonné et décoré d'une variété de tâches provenant d'années de renversements de potions et de talons de bottes, à moitié caché sous une tonne de rouleaux et sous quelques minuscules figurines de pierres. Harry n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention auparavant, mais maintenant, alors qu'il attendait le courroux de Snape, il les trouvait assez fascinantes.

« Vous _ne le savez pas_… réponse pitoyable, Potter. Vraiment, je m'attendais à quelque chose d'au moins un peu plus créatif que _ça._ » gronda Snape, son visage dessinant à nouveau un sourire mauvais. Donc, il pouvait s'amuser du garçon après tout, pensa-t-il. Snape était sur le point de lancer un ordre lorsque soudainement, Potter le regarda droit dans les yeux, son regard vert était brillant et déterminé.

« Professeur Snape, que sont les Enfants du Serpent ? » demanda-t-il, et Snape se figea, ses yeux grands ouverts sous la surprise. Cependant, cela disparu en un instant, et ses yeux bientôt se rétrécirent de haine.

« Où avez-vous entendu parler d'eux ? » siffla-t-il, réussissant difficilement à s'empêcher de hurler. Harry ne répondit pas, mais au lieu d'abandonner, il s'accorcha à son courage, nouvellement découvert.

« Que sont-ils ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau, et un faible grondement sortit de la gorge de Snape, alors qu'il se levait de son siège, dominant ainsi son jeune étudiant.

« Dehors. » siffla-t-il, ses paumes contre le bureau. Harry le regarda avec une expression confuse, reculant d'un pas. « J'ai dit DEHORS ! ET NE LES MENTIONNEZ PLUS _JAMAIS _! » hurla Snape, et Harry tomba pratiquement à plat sur son visage dans sa folle précipitation vers la sortie, il ne ferma même pas la porte derrière lui, puisqu'il courrait, ayant peur pour sa propre vie.

* * *

La salle commune était occupée lorsque Harry revint à la tour de Gryffindor, gagnant quelques regards à cause de son entrée précipitée. Au lieu d'y rester, il continua directement vers le dortoir, ignorant ainsi les quelques questions qui le suivaient. Il s'arrêta au bout de son lit, les mains sur ses genoux alors qu'il essayait de reprendre sa respiration. Heureusement, personne d'autre n'était là à ce moment. S'allongeant sur son lit, il leva les yeux vers le plafond de pierre, essayant de calmer sa respiration saccadée. Il avait sans aucun doute touché un nerf avec Snape, un nerf _très _sensible, en plus. Jamais avant (bon… peut-être une fois) Snape n'était devenu furieux si rapidement. Et jamais dans toute son histoire, Snape l'avait autorisé à s'échapper _sans _punition. Même si, songea Harry, Snape lui attribuerait probablement la colle un autre jour. 

En essayant de se retourner, Harry sauta avec surprise lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose dans sa poche le génant. Balançant ses jambes au-dessus du lit vers le sol, Harry mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit l'objet offensant. C'était une des figurines de Snape, un petit lion en obsidienne (sortez les dico : verre volcanique de couleur sombre, ayant l'aspect du verre de bouteille, mais très cassant.). Alors qu'il le tint dans sa paume, se demandant comment il avait atterit dans sa poche en premier lieu, le lion bailla et s'étira, commençant à marcher à allure lente sur sa main. Harry sourit et tendit un doigt pour inspecter la créature, la caressant sur le minuscule dos alors qu'il s'arrêta de marcher. Harry se figea alors qu'une sensation familière l'emporta, et ferma ses yeux alors qu'un flot d'images envahit soudainement son esprit.

Ses images étaient les souvenirs de Snape, réalisa Harry à l'instant où le premier arriva. Il y avait des Death Eaters tout autour de lui, et se tenant directement devant lui une silhouette qui faisait pratiquement brûler sa cicatrice. C'était Voldemort, dans toute sa gloire serpentine. Ses yeux brillant d'un rouge féroce dans les ténèbres de l'étrange pièce, et ils se déplaçaient d'un côté vers l'autre de ses partisans alors qu'un sourire mauvais s'étirait sur ses lèvres cireuses.

« Vous avez bien fait, mes fidèles serviteurs… » siffla Voldemort, jetant un regard brillant dans la pièce, avant d'atterrir avec un regard de fierté vers une silhouette agenouillée près de lui, une de celle qui ne portaient pas de masque. C'était celle du Professeur Snape. Voldemort s'avança vers lui, marchant lentement passant ainsi une douzaine ou plus de silhouettes habillées. « Nous devons assuré notre futur… purifier les indignes. Une fois qu'ils seront matures et qu'ils auront appris nos méthodes, les Enfants du Serpent s'élèveront et le rêve de Slytherin sera réalisé ! Le sang des muggles coulera dans les rues, teintant les champs et nos mains, alors que nous reprendrons la place de puissance qui devrait être par droit nôtre ! » hurla-t-il, ses mains levées vers le ciel alors que les Death Eaters se levaient et applaudissaient. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Snape ne semblait pas aussi enthousiaste.

« Cependant… » siffla Voldemort, et les applaudissements moururent lentement, beaucoup de visages montrant de la confusion. « Je dois dire que je suis terriblement déçu par la plupart d'entre vous. J'avais prévu d'en capturer 100 pour notre usage, comme vous vous le rappelez… et voulez-vous savoir combien ont survécus ? »

Personne ne répondit, alors qu'ils se regardaient tous nerveusement. « Seulement quatre-vingt ! _Quatre-vingt_ sur la centaine prévue ! Et vous devez savoir que toutes ne porteront pas notre futur, en parlant même de façon optimiste, seul la moitié nous reviendra. Cela en laisse 40. Cela _ne_ me plait _pas_. » siffla Voldemort, ses yeux flamboyant de mille feux. Pratiquement tous les Death Eaters tremblèrent, et tombèrent sur le sol hurlant d'agonie alors que Voldemort soufflait « Crucio, » avec une lueur malade dans ses yeux.

Harry nota que seulement l'un d'entre eux avait évité la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et c'était Severus Snape, qui restait agenouillé devant lui, fixant avec respect le sol. Il y avait également une puissante émotion qui accompagnait ce souvenir, amenant pratiquement Harry sur ses propres genoux en résultat. C'était de la honte. Une pure, forte, et inébranlable honte, mélangée avec une colère énorme envers la silhouette ayant un rire hystérique dans ce souvenir.

Harry lâcha le lion sur le lit avec un cri, s'éloignant de lui de surprise. Le lion tomba sur les couvertures du lit, se levant en chancelant puis reprit son pas lent, s'arrêtant brièvement pour donner un coup de langue à sa fourrure de pierre la remettant en place.

« Tu as vu quelque chose d'intéressant ? » demanda une voix, et Harry sursauta encore. Ron était assis sur son propre lit, le regardant avec curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Harry.

Ron montra le lion. « Le presse-papier. Tu regardais à travers lui, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Ron, et Harry le fixa sans expression, puis revient vers le lion.

« Regardais… à travers lui ? » demanda-t-il, et Ron leva les yeux au ciel, un signe de frustration.

« Tu n'as même pas entendu parler de _ça _? Allons Harry, comment peux tu survivre une journée… » murmura Ron, et Harry lui rendit un regard pointu « Très bien ! Très bien ! Parfois, si tu as un objet qui a une grande importance pour quelqu'un, ou s'il est associé à une intense émotion, il te laisse voir certains souvenirs. La chose développe une connexion avec son propriétaire, et te laisse te connecter avec lui également. » dit Ron, se dirigeant vers la table de nuit afin desoulever la petite sculpture en marbre qui avait clamée ce lieu depuis la toute première année. « C'était à mon grand père, je regarde à travers elle parfois pour me souvenir de lui, c'est comme un album photos vivant pour moi. » dit Ron, remettant prudemment la sculpture à sa place.

« Oh, alors c'est ce que ça fait… » pensa Harry, levant les yeux vers le lis de cristal toujours posé sur la même table.

« Alors ? A qui est ce ? » persista Ron, croisant ses jambes impatiemment.

« A Snape, c'était sur son bureau. Il a du tomber dans ma poche lorsque j'étais en bas tout à l'heure… » dit Harry, soulevant à nouveau le lion. Il l'étudia encore pendant un moment avant de l'installer sur sa table de nuit.

« Beurk… Peut être. Je _ne veux pas_ savoir ce que tu as vu… »

« C'était Vol… Er… Tu-Sais-Qui, il parlait aux Death Eaters des Enfants du Serpent. » dit Harry, et les yeux de Ron s'agrandirent, son intérêt instantanément regonflé.

« Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Pas vraiment… Il a juste dit qu'ils étaient leur 'futur', Il est supposé y en avoir quarante d'entre eux, et ils l'aideront à accomplir le Rêve de Slytherin. J'ai demandé à Snape un peu plus tôt, et cela semble être un sujet VRAIMENT sensible pour lui, il m'a jeté dehors avant de me faire faire ma punition. » dit Harry, et la mâchoire de Ron en tomba.

« Il faut que je m'en souvienne la prochaine fois que _J'_ai une colle… » dit Ron, et Harry ne pouvait pas empêcher un léger sourire.

« Je ne te le conseillerai pas, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi furieux. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être curieux à propos de toute cette histoire maintenant… » murmura Harry, jetant un regard pensif vers sa malle au bout de son lit. Une idée s'était formée dans sa tête qui pourrait peut-être avec un peu d'espoir mettre un terme à sa curiosité…

« Tu ne vas pas faire quelque chose de dingue, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout si Snape est déjà furieux contre toi… » dit Ron, son regard suppliant pratiquement Harry d'abandonner. Harry lui jeta un simple sourire machiavélique et s'allongea sur son lit, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.

« Cela sera dangereux simplement si je me fait attraper. » dit-il, et Ron s'allongea sur son propre lit avec un grognement.

* * *

Les couloirs étaient complètement sombres et vides alors que Harry se glissait vers les cachots, cacher sans risques sous les plis de la cape de son père. La carte des maraudeurs maintenue ouverte devant lui, et Harry regardant une étiquette particulière patiemment. Snape allait et venait dans sa salle de classe, arrangeant probablement quelque chose pour la classe du jour prochain. Harry descendit dans les cachots et à l'entrée de la salle de classe de Snape, sans un problème, et heureusement sans rencontrer Peeves ou Filch se baladant. Il se mit contre le mur hors de la salle de classe de Snape et attendit, regardant l'étiquette sur la carte. Il se passa quinze bonnes minutes avant que l'étiquette commence à bouger vers la porte, et Harry l'effaça et la mit rapidement dans sa poche. L'écho des pas se rapprochait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre et que Snape en émerge calmement, fermant la porte silencieusement derrière lui. Il commença à marcher doucement dans le couloir, avec Harry suivant silencieusement ses talons. Il semblait qu'il se moquait de la mort à chacun de ses pas et des respirations qu'il prenait… Comme prévu, Snape se dirigea vers son bureau, baguette tendue alors qu'il approchait de la porte. Harry écouta attentivement alors que Snape soufflait les mots retirant les charmes qui protégeaient la pièce. 

« Veneficus » dit Snape, et il y eut un petit flash de lumière bleuâtre du bout de sa baguette. Snape ouvrit la porte et la passa, Harry se battant pour imiter les pas du professeur alors qu'il le suivait, glissant difficilement dans la pièce avant que la porte ne se ferme derrière lui. Snape souleva sa baguette une seconde fois, et les quelques bougies flottant au dessus de son bureau prirent vie. Se retirant dans un coin vide d'horreurs en bouteilles qui décoraient le reste de la salle, Harry se tint silencieusement debout alors que Snape fouillait à travers les papiers posés sur son bureau, passant une main à travers ses cheveux. L'homme semblait fatigué, pas seulement physiquement, mais aussi mentalement, comme si quelque chose de incommensurablement lourd pesait sur son esprit. Il était très étrange de voir le sévère Maître de Potions semblant si las, son visage dépourvu du sourire méprisant et des lignes dures de colère. Pour une fois, Harry pensait qu'il semblait humain.

Snape resta dans son bureau pendant une autre demi-heure, notant les rouleaux de parchemin posés sur le côté de son bureau. Harry était déçu, il avait défier la mort pour espionner l'homme, et il n'avait pas prononcé un mot pendant tout ce temps. Il avait espéré entendre quelque chose à propos de Enfants du Serpent, mais cela avait été inutile. Harry était sur le point de suivre Snape hors de la pièce lorsqu'il eut une idée. Puisqu'il était déjà _dans_ le bureau de Snape, il pourrait aussi bien jeter un coup d'œil, n'est-ce pas ? Il resta dans un coin, alors que les lumières s'éteignirent et que la porte se ferma, écoutant attentivement alors que Snape répétait le mot de passe, et qu'il se dirigeait dans les profondeurs des cachots, où, d'après Harry, se situait ses appartements.

« Lumos » souffla Harry, et il retira la cape de ses épaules, regardant la pièce avec la lumière de sa baguette. Une seule fois auparavant il avait eut le 'plaisir' d'étudier le bureau de Snape, et il n'avait pas été intéressé par le contenu à ce moment-là. Maintenant cependant, il pouvait chercher comme il le voulait, peut-être même trouver un indice. Premièrement, Harry se dirigea vers le bureau, se mettant à l'aise comme s'il était chez lui dans le grand siège bordeaux. Il était, avec surprise, confortable, et Harry prit un moment pour voir le bureau selon le point de vue de son propriétaire, cherchant quelque chose d'intéressant. Un moment d'inspection prouva que le bureau était vide de tout sauf de devoirs d'école, l'un d'eux étant le sien. Un autre D, grommela Harry, même si Hermione l'avait vérifié et qu'il aurait du avoir un A bien mérité. Replaçant le papier sur la pile, Harry ouvrit les deux tiroirs du bureau, feuilletant négligemment les papiers. Le premier ne contenait rien que des cahiers de notes et des papiers notés, quelques autorisations, des dossiers sur les étudiants de la maison de Slytherin … rien de grand intérêt. Le second était également sans intérêt, même s'il contenait un sneak-o-scope cassé et quelques flacons de potion, dont l'une était du Veritaserum. Grommelant de frustration, Harry tourna le siège, et vit un grand placard à côté du bureau.

Le placard était très vieux, et les portes craquèrent lourdement alors qu'il les ouvrait prudemment, prudent, et ayant peur que des 'spécimens' exceptionnellement méchants y soient cachés. Heureusement, il était pratiquement vide, en dehors de quelques bouteilles de poudres de couleurs différentes, et d'un objet qui provoqua un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre chez Harry. Une pensine. Sans arrière pensée, Harry annula le sortilège de sa baguette et poussa la substance argentée à l'intérieur du bassin, provoquant un mouvement semblable à celui d'un nuage. Se penchant vers la pensine, Harry fut choqué lorsqu'il fut accueillit par une scène pratiquement identique à celle qu'il avait vu à travers le lion.

Il regardait dans une grande, pièce indescriptible, avec des murs en pierre abîmés et de petits tapis pourris posé sur le sol. Quelques tables et chaises en bois branlantes gisaient éparpillées dans les coins de la pièce, un des sièges assit solitairement contre le plus large mur, supportant le Seigneur des ténèbres lui-même. Il semblait plutôt désintéressé à ce moment-là, regardant ses partisans rentrant dans la salle grâce à un escalier à l'arrière. Alors qu'ils entraient, ils s'agenouillèrent devant lui silencieusement, pressant leur front sur le sol. A nouveau Snape était au devant, et Harry pouvait voir sa tête se tourner légèrement pour regarder les tous derniers Death Eaters à entrer. Ceux-là entraient d'une façon différente par rapport aux autres, apparaissant directement en plein milieu, et tenant chacun une otage. Il y avait quatre femmes au total lorsque le dernier arriva, chacune victime du sortilège de l'Imperius, puisqu'elles fixaient sans expression droit devant elles sans aucun mot de protestation.

Harry recula pratiquement lorsque Voldemort se leva soudainement de son siège, s'approchant pour inspecter chacune des femmes. Il les regarda de haut en bas, ses narines s'élargissant alors qu'il inhalait leur odeur, ses yeux reptiliens brillant avec satisfaction.

« Excellent. » siffla-t-il, puis tourna sur ses talons et retourna vers l'avant de la pièce « Elles sont puissantes, cependant teintées… et nous allons purifier leurs lignes… » dit-il, ses lèvres formant un sourire sinistre et affamé. Il se retourna et s'adressa au reste de la pièce, ouvrant ses bras en grand. « Je vous ai promis du plaisir cette nuit, n'est ce pas ? Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott… Je crois que vous avez réclamé ces quatre là ? Amusez vous avec elles, mais assurez vous qu'elles soient encore vivantes lorsque vous en aurez fini. » ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et les quatre silhouettes couvertes à côté de lui et Snape se levèrent et se prosternèrent, revenant pour prendre les femmes. Il était impossible de dire qui était qui, puisqu'ils étaient habillés à l'identique et que leurs visages étaient cachés derrière des masques argentés. Ils entraînèrent les femmes dehors négligemment, les transportant en haut des escaliers au fond de la pièce. Beaucoup d'applaudissements et de sifflements s'élevèrent alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans les escaliers, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même gloussa d'un plaisir malade. « Vous aurez tous votre tour, plus d'une fois, si vous le souhaitez. Severus, je te fais confiance pour que tu nous ramènes la tienne sans problèmes ? McNair a dit qu'elle avait été assez difficile à capturer. .. » dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres à la silhouette agenouillée de Snape. Il ne souleva pas sa tête alors qu'il répondait,et même si sa voix était calme et déférente, Harry avait l'étrange impression que s'il avait vu la scène à travers le lion, il aurait sentit la même vague puissante de honte et de révulsion.

« Tout c'est bien passé, Seigneur. Je vous remercie pour votre générosité. » dit Snape, et le Seigneur des ténèbres acquiesça de satisfaction. De forts cris descendirent de l'escalier, et Harry était sûr qu'il avait vu Snape tressaillir à ce son. Cependant le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le regardait plus, et il commençait à rire de ce son, son visage déformé par une joie masochiste.

Harry en avait assez. Il s'éloigna du placard et ferma les portes un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Choqué et malade par ce qu'il avait vu, il se laissa tombé dans le siège, ne se donnant pas la peine de rallumer sa baguette. Avant ça, il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était malade et tordu, mais jamais de _cette_ façon. Harry pouvait encore entendre les cris dans sa tête, plein de peur et suppliant, provoqués par la douleur et la torture, alors que leur volonté leur était arrachée. Mais il n'y avait plus que ça, quelque chose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait prévu pour ces femmes derrière le simple plaisir apporté pour ses partisans. N'a-t-il pas demandé à Snape s'il avait _retourné_ la sienne, sans la tuer ? Harry frissonna, dégoûté par la possibilité que Snape avait fait quelque chose de si ignoble. Rapidement mettant cette pensée hors de son esprit, Harry alluma sa baguette et se glissa silencieusement hors de la pièce, passant sa cape d'invisibilité au dessus de sa tête une nouvelle fois. Après avoir chuchoté rapidement le mot de passe, Harry glissa silencieusement hors de la salle, s'arrêtant pour sceller à nouveau la porte.

* * *

Veneficus Empoisonneur 

A/N : Et voilà le chapitre !!! ça vous as plus ? J'ai reçu des tonnes de Review, ma boîte a littéralement explosé, j'ai cru pendant un moment que cette histoire ne plaisait pas… mais je vois que ce n'est pas le cas et j'en suis heureuse

Y'aura peut être un chapitre demain matin si j'ai le temps de le traduire avant de partir, soit de cette histoire, soit de HP et le pouvoir de la trahison, cela dépend de mon humeur et de mon mal de tête.

Continuer à m'envoyer des reviews j'adore ça et ma beta lectrice adore ça !!


	4. La Dame en Gris

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Severitus, sauf la traduction

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre en cette fin de week-end 

J'ajouterai un chapitre demain mais je ne sais pas encore de quelle histoire, ça dépend de mes révisions (puisque cette histoire là est plus facile que l'autre à traduire) mais si je demande à ma bêta lectrice ça sera celle là pour sur.

Dod : alors là y'a même pas besoin de demander puisque ma réponse est déjà connue. :p

Vous verrez bien 

Bonne lecture

------

**Chapitre 4 : La dame en gris**

------

Le petit déjeuner n'était pas d'une grande priorité le matin suivant, alors qu'il était rapidement dévoré et sans la joie habituelle s'y attachant. Au moment où Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient chacun vidé leur assiette, aucun d'eux ne pouvait se rappeler vraiment ce qui leur avait été servi. La chose la plus importante à faire ce matin était de déterminer la signification de la vision dans la pensine, et de mettre au courant Hermione sur ce qu'elle avait manqué. Elle rattrapa rapidement son retard, alors que Harry remarqua qu'elle agissait encore étrangement envers lui. 

« Tu aurais du rester pour voir ce qu'il y avait d'autre de stocké dans la pensive de Snape… » murmura Hermione, posant un coude sur la table alors qu'elle pensait. Ron leva ses yeux vers le ciel légèrement, mais Harry croisa ses bras de colère. 

« Je ne pense pas que je _veuille_ voir ce qu'il y a d'autre dans la pensine. Peut-être que cela n'a rien à voir avec les Enfants du Serpent après tout… » dit Harry, et Hermione lui donna un regard qui disait clairement qu'elle avait des doutes que son cerveau marche. 

« Cela à _tout_ à voir avec ça, Harry. Tu n'as pas donné un ordre à la pensine, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle, ses bras maintenant croisés sur la table en face d'elle. 

« Non… »

« Tu vois ? A moins de lui dire, une pensine ne montre que le souvenir le plus récent vu. Et tu _as dit_ que Snape était furieux lorsque tu as mentionné les Enfants du Serpent, et que cela semblait être la même pièce que celle que tu as vu à travers le lion… Si cela l'a tant énervé, il n'est pas étonnant qu'il ait utilisé la pensine. » dit-elle, remplie d'amertume par le fait qu'elle semble être la seule qui sache quelque chose à propos des pensines. 

« Et bien, cela ne nous aide pas beaucoup… » murmura Ron, lançant un regard à Harry. Hermione fit un son de dégoût dans sa gorge, et fronça ses sourcils, ses paumes à plat sur la table. 

« Cela nous dit tout ! Snape sait visiblement quelque chose à propos des Enfants du Serpent, et il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour que nous découvrions quoi. Harry, tu dois y retourner cette nuit et dire à la pensine de te les montrer. » dit Hermione, ne laissant aucune place à un argument. Harry la regarda bouche bée de confusion, jetant un coup d'œil à Ron pour demander de l'aide.

« Pourquoi Harry ? » offrit Ron. 

« Parce qu'il sait mieux se balader en douce que nous, et que je suis meilleure à l'invention d'histoire de couverture. Il peut y retourner ce soir, après notre entraînement de vous-savez-quoi. » dit-elle, et Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur la table. Une autre nuit à défier la mort et à fouiller l'esprit de la personne qu'il détestait le plus. Il fallait reconnaître que Harry voulait découvrir ce que savait Snape autant que Hermione, mais quelque chose sur la fouille de ces souvenirs l'effrayait. Snape avait été un Death-Eater, après tout, qui savait les horreurs qui se trouvaient dans les recoins de son esprit ? Meurtre, torture, destruction, Voldemort… Harry n'aimait pas les possibilités. 

------

En cette après-midi, le directeur Dumbledore était assit dans son bureau, relisant une lettre curieuse qui lui avait été envoyé il y a deux jours. S'asseyant nerveusement de l'autre côté du bureau était l'auteur de cette lettre, semblant vouloir être n'importe où dans le monde sauf ici. C'était une femme âgée, habillée dans de simples robes grises et avec un châle mauve. Son visage était sympathique, plissé par les années de sourires et de rires, ses yeux contenant un éclat de jeunesse qui vous faisait pensé à une gentille grand-mère ou une nounou. Actuellement elle tordait un mouchoir sur ses genoux, fixant au dessus du bureau de Dumbledore comme si elle cherchait une échappatoire. 

« Détendez-vous Mrs Templeton. Vous n'avez pas de problème, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, » offrit Dumbledore, même si sa voix n'avait pas sa conviction habituelle. Il fixait encore la lettre comme s'il était incapable de comprendre la signification de ce qui y était écrit. 

« Ce n'est pas ça, professeur. Je ne… veux pas qu'il soit blessé. Je me souviens avoir lu dans les journaux ce que le Ministère avait fait… Je ne l'ai dit à personne à cause d'eux. Je ne pouvais pas, pas en sachant ce qu'ils avaient fait… » dit-elle, les yeux mouillés de larmes alors qu'elle finissait par lever la tête. Dumbledore baissa la lettre, ajustant les lunettes sur son nez. 

« Je comprends, c'était sage de votre part. Je suppose que vous me l'avez dit à cause des récents évènements dans les journaux ? » demanda-t-il, et elle acquiesça, tordant toujours son mouchoir. 

« Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé ici ? Je veux dire, quelque chose comme… ? » commença-t-elle, avec une expression de terreur. Le tissu serré dans ses doigts, les petites fleurs brodées déformées. 

« Non, heureusement. Tout apparaît être normal, même si je ne peux pas dire si les choses vont rester de cette façon. » dit-il, puis s'arrêta pour masser ses tempes, ses yeux fermés. « Je suis heureux que vous me l'ayez dit, mais je ne peux pas dire honnêtement ce que je vais faire de ça. »

« Vous devez l'aider ! Il ne sait pas … » commença-t-elle, se levant, paniquant. Dumbledore releva ses mains vers elle pour la calmer, et elle se rassit, serrant le tissu tordu contre sa poitrine. 

« Calmez vous, Mrs Templeton. Je ne l'abandonnerai pas, même si je ne suis pas sûr d'être la bonne personne pour l'aider sur ça… » dit-il, et elle acquiesça de compréhension. Dumbledore soupira et se pencha en arrière contre son siège prenant une gorgée de sa coupe de thé posé sur le côté de son bureau. « Maintenant je veux que vous me disiez tout, à partir du commencement. Je veux entendre tous les mots. »

« Oui, Professeur… »

------

Le premier entraînement de quidditch de l'année n'était pas joyeux, pensait Harry alors qu'il se terminait, même avec Ron dans l'équipe. Harry avait, sans surprise, été fait capitaine de l'équipe, et Ron avait été nommé nouveau gardien de Gryffindor. Il manquait toujours un membre de l'équipe cependant, et il était difficile de s'entraîner avec une équipe incomplète. Harry cercla négligemment au dessus du terrain, regardant avec amusement alors que le reste de l'équipe (c'est-à-dire Fred et George) donnait de petites tapes dans le dos de Ron et sortait du terrain. Il s'était entraîner durant tout l'été, et s'était révélé être un gardien exceptionnel. Par chance, ils avaient une bonne équipe cette année, en supposant qu'il trouverait un bon poursuiveur lors des sélections de l'équipe. 

Cerclant plus bas, Harry vit quelque chose au coin de ses yeux qui attira son attention. De plus près, il vit qu'il y avait une personne qui se tenait à la lisière de Hogwarts, juste à côté des arbres. Elle se tenait seule, le regardant. Curieux, Harry se rapprocha, s'arrêtant là où il pouvait voir son visage. Il semblait être du même âge que lui, habillé dans des robes riches mauves, sans aucun écusson d'école sur l'épaule. Le garçon semblait familier au premier abord, et cela prit un moment à Harry pour réaliser qu'il ressemblait énormément à Draco Malfoy. La différence la plus visible était la couleur de ses cheveux lissés vers l'arrière, qui était d'un marron foncée. L'autre différence était une marque étrange sur sa joue, un petit serpent installé juste en dessous de sa pommette droite. Quelque chose à propos de ce symbole envoya un frisson dans l'épine dorsale d'Harry, et il commença à reculer, regardant le garçon avec méfiance. 

« Je ne peux pas entrer. » dit-il et Harry s'arrêta, rapprochant son balai à nouveau. Il garda une bonne distance entre eux, sa main se dirigeant inconsciemment vers sa baguette sur le côté. 

« Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? » demanda Harry, et la silhouette sourit, le tatouage se tenant très distinctement contre sa peau pâle. 

« J'ai dit, je ne peux pas entrer. Les sortilèges de protection me gardent dehors. » dit-il, et Harry trembla alors qu'il sentit sa cicatrice picotée. Le garçon irradiait de puissance, quelque chose de sombre et d'horriblement familier. Après chaque seconde, elle grandissait, et Harry pouvait sentir ses pensées devenant confuses, se déconcentrant. 

« Qui es-tu ? » siffla-t-il de colère, tenant une main sur son front. Il y avait un hurlement étrange et assourdissant dans les profondeurs de son esprit, un son qui commençait à l'empêcher d'entendre ces propres pensées. 

« Fils de ton ennemi. » répondit-il, ses lèvres formant un sourire très à la Malfoy. Puis il se retourna et fonça à travers les arbres, ses robes volant derrière lui. 

« Harry ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Ron, se tenant soudainement à côté de Harry, son balai posé sur un épaule. Seulement à ce moment, Harry réalisa qu'il était au sol, fixant toujours l'endroit entre les arbres où le mystérieux garçon avait disparu. 

« Quoi ? Oui, je vais bien… mais est ce que tu as vu ça ? » demanda Harry, lançant son propre balai sur son épaule. 

« Vu quoi ? Je me suis retourné et je t'ai vu là, fixant les arbres… » dit Ron, ses yeux s'agrandissant d'inquiétude. 

« Ce n'était rien… J'ai juste pensé avoir vu quelqu'un, je suppose. » murmura Harry, jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers les arbres. L'avait-il imaginé ? Se demanda-t-il. Secouant sa tête de frustration, Harry tourna les talons et hocha la tête vers Ron, ajustant ses lunettes. « Allons y, retournons à l'intérieur avant qu'il fasse nuit. » Ron acquiesça avec reluctance, et ils commencèrent la lente randonnée à travers le terrain en silence. 

Ron continuait de le regarder avec inquiétude, mais Harry ne dit pas un mot. Ses pensées étaient toujours un peu confuses, et il continuait de se demander ce qu'il avait vu. Le tatouage continuait spécialement à envahir ses pensées. Il se demanda, pouvait-il être un des Enfants du Serpent mentionnés ? Cela y ressemblait certainement. Il devait le dire à Dumbledore, réalisa-t-il, il voudrait savoir si l'un deux s'approchait à côté de l'école. 

« Est-ce que tu viens Harry ? » demanda Harry alors qu'ils atteignirent l'entrée principale. Ron commença à se diriger vers la tour des Gryffindors, mais Harry s'arrêta à côté de la porte principale, ne le suivant pas. 

« Non, Ron, je dois aller voir Dumbledore. Je te verrai au dîner, d'accord ? » dit Harry, et Ron hocha de la tête, le regardant avec inquiétude. 

« Très bien, à tout à l'heure. » dit Ron, puis se dirigea avec reluctance vers l'un des couloirs. Harry le regarda partir, puis se tourna vers les escaliers et s'y dirigea lentement, ses yeux dépourvus de concentration alors qu'il les montait mécaniquement. Une femme en robe grise le passa à un moment, mais il ne leva pas les yeux, continuant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en face de la gargouille. Cependant avant qu'il ait prononcé un mot, quelqu'un lui parla. 

« Bonsoir Harry. Est-ce que ton entraînement a été bon aujourd'hui ? » demanda une voix, et Harry se retourna pour voir le directeur Dumbledore lui-même se tenant à ses côté, semblant très fatigué. 

« Il était bien je suppose, mais il fut difficile sans une équipe complète. » répondit Harry, clignant des yeux alors qu'il se battais pour sortir de son état confus. Dumbledore hocha la tête, et marcha vers la gargouille. 

« Vanilla Taffy. » dit Dumbledore, et indiqua à Harry de le suivra dans son bureau. Après s'être assit lourdement dans son siège derrière son bureau, Dumbledore posa sa tête dans l'une de ses mains et frotta ses yeux légèrement. Une seule fois, Harry avait vu le directeur semblant si fatigué, si abattu par quelque chose dans son esprit, et ce quelque chose avait été après le retour de Voldemort. Quoi que ce soit qui ennuyait le directeur maintenant, cela ne semblait pas être bon, et Harry allait en ajouter par-dessus. 

« Directeur, est-ce que vous allez bien ? » demanda Harry, et Dumbledore leva ses yeux alors que son visage formait un léger sourire après un moment. 

« Oui, merci Harry. » dit-il très fier de l'inquiétude de son étudiant. « Maintenant, il devait y avoir une raison pour que tu te tiennes en face de ma gargouille ? » dit-il, et Harry hocha la tête, baissant son regard. 

« J'ai vu quelqu'un, près de la forêt après l'entraînement. » dit Harry, et les yeux de Dumbledore s'agrandir instantanément alors qu'il se redressa rapidement. 

« Tu as vu quelqu'un ? » répéta-t-il, et Harry trembla nerveusement, surpris par le soudain intérêt du directeur. 

« Oui… un garçon de mon âge. Il ressemblait un peu à Draco, seulement il avait des cheveux marron et un serpent tatoué sur sa joue. » dit-il, et le directeur cligna des yeux, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement. 

« Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé ? »

« Il a simplement dit qu'il ne pouvait pas entrer à cause des sortilèges de protection. Je lui est demandé qui il était, et il a répondu 'fils de mon ennemi', avant de disparaître dans la forêt. » dit Harry, ne regardant pas Dumbledore dans les yeux. Il se souvenait de l'effet qu'il avait eut sur lui, la sombre aura qu'il dégageait. Grattant le bas de son cou nerveusement, Harry commença à triturer son balai avec ses mains pour s'occuper. Dumbledore semblait très dérangé maintenant, ses yeux dans le vague alors qu'il pensait à ce que Harry avait dit. 

« Est-ce que son pouvoir était familier ? Comme…. » commença Dumbledore, et Harry releva la tête, surprit que le directeur sache à propos de l'aura du garçon. 

« Comme celle du Seigneur des ténèbres ? » offrit doucement Harry, et les yeux du directeur se fixèrent immédiatement sur lui. 

« Oui. Exactement comme ça. » dit-il, et Harry savait par son expression que c'était une partie des problèmes de l'homme. En réalisant ça, il pensa qu'il pouvait s'aventurer à poser une question sur le sujet. 

« Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il peut être un des Enfants du Serpent ? » demanda Harry, et il le fixa alors que Dumbledore bougeait nerveusement, ses doigts serrés et ses yeux se serrant fermement. Il eut un profond soupir, et se reposa contre le dos de sa chaise. 

« Oui, Harry. Il était l'un des Enfants de l'esprit… Je ne peux pas croire que l'un d'entre eux ait osé s'approcher si près de l'école… » Dumbledore détourna les yeux pour penser pendant un moment, ses doigts caressants sa barbe couleur de neige. « Je pense que je ferais mieux de te parler un peu d'eux, Harry… Cela pourrait de sauver si tu en rencontres un à nouveau. »

« Très bien, monsieur… » dit Harry alors que Dumbledore prit une pause, semblant plus solitaire et malheureux que ne l'avait vu Harry. S'éclaircissant la gorge, le directeur commença, sa voix dénuée de son habituelle chaleur. 

« Comme tu le sais, Voldemort voit les muggles et les sorciers nés de muggles avec la plus grande haine. Il les assassine à chaque opportunité, mais même lui réalisa la futilité de ses efforts, il y en avait simplement trop pour simplement les tuer. » dit Dumbledore, alors qu'il fixait son bureau pendant qu'il parlait, comme s'il regardait un souvenir éloigné, « En conséquence, il monta un plan qui servirait à purifier le monde sorcier et à lui assurer son control. Il ordonna à ses Death-Eater de sortir et d'enlever des femmes muggle-born (trop long en français donc…), et de les … violer. » dit-il, et Harry arrêta de respirer, des images de la pensine passant dans son esprit. Dumbledore attendit un moment, étudiant la réaction horrifié de Harry avant de continuer, « À travers un lien qu'il avait forgé avec ses Death-Eater, il s'assura qu'un peu de sa puissance passe dans chaque enfant né de ce crime, et chacun porterait le symbole du Serpent. Ils sont connus comme les Enfants du Serpent. Voldemort peut les contrôler facilement grâce au pouvoir qu'ils partagent, et maintenant qu'il est revenu, il les appelle grâce à leur puissance… » Dumbledore s'arrêta, regardant à nouveau son jeune étudiant. Harry se battait avec une variété d'émotions, principalement une haine amer et bouillonnante et un nouveau dégoût pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il y avait aussi de la confusion et de la peur, plus perturbé lorsque son esprit revint brièvement vers le lis en cristal sur sa table de nuit. 

« Il y en a 40. » dit-il après un moment, fixant ses poings fermés restant sur ses genoux. Dumbledore leva les yeux, sa bouche légèrement ouverte de surprise. 

« Plus maintenant. » dit Dumbledore d'une voix à peine audible, et Harry savait qu'il y avait là beaucoup de chose dont on ne lui avait pas parlé, et probablement qu'il n'entendra jamais. « Comment le savais-tu ? »

« J'ai accidentellement… regardé à travers une des figurines de Sn… du Professeur Snape. J'ai vu Voldemort torturer les Death-Eater parce qu'il n'y en aurait que 40. » dit Harry, et il aurait pu jurer que Dumbledore paraissait soulagé, puis il s'assombrit alors qu'il expliquait à nouveau. 

« Oui… Les Death-Eater sont connus pour leur brutalité… La plupart des femmes n'ont pas survécu, un grand nombre sont mortes, en faite. » dit Dumbledore, et Harry regarda les yeux du vieux sorciers emplis de profond remord. « Je prie pour que tu ne connaisses jamais l'étendue de cette violence, Harry. Même avec tout ce que mes vieux yeux ont vu à travers les années, rien ne peut être comparé à ce que les Death-Eater ont fait sous les ordres de Voldemort. » dit-il et Harry vit une ombre de peine passée dans les yeux de l'homme alors qu'il parlait, mais elle disparue alors qu'il s'asseyait dans son siège, prenant une grande inspiration. « Je m'excuse Harry, je ne devrai pas dire de telles choses, mais je connaissais plusieurs des femmes qui sont mortes, la plupart étaient des étudiantes graduées. Cependant, je te dis ça dans le vain espoir que tu laisses cette histoire de côté. Les Enfants du Serpent ont le potentiel d'être aussi cruel que Voldemort, et je doute que tu tiendrais contre leurs pouvoirs combinés, Harry. »

« Combien sont-il… ? » demanda Harry timidement, une pointe de peur dans sa voix. Si ce que Dumbledore disait, était vrai, il pourrait y avoir deux douzaines de semi Seigneurs des Ténèbres se baladant, et ce n'était pas une pensée plaisante. 

« Nous ne savons pas vraiment, il est impossible de garder des comptes sur eux. Voldemort s'est assuré que les femmes ne voient jamais les visages de leurs violeurs, et même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sait pas vraiment quel Death-Eater a prit quelle femme. C'était une protection contre les espions, ainsi aucun nom ne pouvait être donné même sous Veritaserum. Des charmes de mémoires ont été utilisés sur la plupart des femmes et le résultat fut que les femmes elles-mêmes ne savaient pas qu'elles élevaient l'enfant d'un Death-Eater, plutôt que celui de leur propre mari. Seul maintenant les Enfants du Serpent sont révélés pour ce qu'ils sont, en répondant à l'appel de Voldemort. Quatre familles, élevant certainement des Enfants du Serpent ont déjà été tuées. Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir s'il y en aura plus. »

« Donc, ça doit être le fils de Lucius Malfoy que j'ai vu… » souffla Harry, déchiré entre le choc de tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, et le dégoût à la pensée d'un autre Malfoy se baladant dans le coin. 

« Sûrement. » répondit Dumbledore, puis son expression se transforma en une mortellement sérieuse. « Harry, jusqu'à ce que ce problème soit résolu, je ne veux pas que tu quittes l'école, même pas pour aller à Hogsmeade. » dit-il, et Harry le regardait bouche bée par le choc. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour protester, mais le vieux sorcier le coupa avec un mouvement de sa main. « Pas de mais, Harry. Leurs vies sont consacrées à Voldemort, et il est obsédé par ta mort. Si l'un d'eux t'a déjà approché, alors il y en aura plus. Les sortilèges de protection te protègent ici, mais rien ne les arrêtera si tu mets un pied hors de la lisière. Je veux que tu me promettes qu'en aucun cas, pas un seul, tu ne quitteras l'école. » dit Dumbledore, sa voix basse et claire. Ses yeux étaient froids et très concentrés, ne bougeant pas une seule fois du regard choqué de Harry. 

« Je promets, professeur Dumbledore. » dit-il, faisant de son mieux pour regarder le sorcier âgé dans les yeux. Le directeur sourit et hocha la tête, reculant dans son siège à nouveau. 

« Merci, Harry. Tu mets le cœur d'un vieil homme au repos. »

------

- Cette nuit -

Harry bougea, inconfortable, essayant d'arranger sa longue queue touffue derrière lui dans une position où il pourrait s'asseoir correctement. Après une minute ou deux de recherche, il finit par s'affaler étrangement dans le fauteuil, ses jambes au dessus de ses bras. Devant lui, Hermione et Ron avaient encore leurs yeux fermés, et Harry dut étouffer un rire à la vue de deux grandes oreilles pointues visibles à travers les cheveux roux de Ron en fouillis. Même si, pensa Harry, il n'était pas celui qui devait être moqué. Il n'y avait aucun doute que Harry avait fait le plus de progrès dans le groupe, ses deux mains étaient maintenant des pattes et il continuait de mordre sa langue avec ses dents tranchantes qui avaient envahi sa bouche. Il avait été choqué de voir combien il progressait rapidement, et l'attribuait cela au propre entraînement animagus de son père, peut-être que cela courrait dans la famille. 

« Je le jure, c'est de plus en plus bizarre à chaque fois… » grommela Ron alors qu'il ouvrait ses yeux ambres, et Harry sourit légèrement, sa queue allait et venait de là où il se tenait, du coin de la chaise. Harry aimait la queue, il décida. C'était très étrange d'avoir un autre membre, mais il était surpris de voir combien son contrôle était facile. 

« Tu as des oreilles, Ron » dit Harry, et instantanément Ron sourit, levant ses mains poilues pour inspecter ses ajouts triangulaires. 

« Whoa… Qu'est-ce que dirait maman ? » Ron sourit, et Harry rigola. « Tu as une queue ! Super ! J'espère que j'en aurai une aussi ! » s'exclama Ron, et Harry remua sa queue, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Tu en auras probablement une, en jugeant par tes oreilles. » dit Hermione alors qu'elle ouvrait ses yeux, remuant son nez en voyant les petites moustaches félines qui avait poussé. « Moi aussi, probablement. » ajouta-elle, inspectant les doux coussinets à peine visible sur les paumes de ses mains. 

« Cela sera si bien… rien qu'à imaginer, chassant Mrs Norris dans les couloirs dans la nuit… » dit Ron, ses yeux prenant une expression rêveuse. Soupirant, Harry laissa sa tête reposer contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil, fixant le plafond. Pendant un moment, il se souvint de ce que Sirius lui avait dit, des histoires à propos des aventures lunaires des Maraudeurs. Un cerf, un loup, un rat, et un chien, fonçant à travers la forêt de nuit sans faire attention au reste du monde. Peut-être qu'il devrait contacter Lupin, pensa Harry, il y avait une possibilité qu'il était le loup de la prophétie. 

« Harry, voudrais-tu me passer ce livre s'il te plait ? » demanda Hermione, et Harry lui lança un regard, levant ses pattes dans les airs. 

« Je le ferais, si j'avais des pouces opposables. » murmura-t-il, pliant ses griffes nacrées à la lumière du feu. Hermione rougit, pendant que Ron riait pendant tout ce temps. 

« Désolé Harry… » murmura-t-elle, et Harry rigola, cela devenait déjà génial. 

Ils se retransformèrent rapidement après ça, et ils discutèrent de la prophétie pendant un moment, espérant trouver quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient lier à ce que Dumbledore avait dit. Ron et Hermione avaient été tous les deux choqués lorsque Harry leur parla de sa discussion avec Dumbledore, avec Hermione semblant très pale. Harry remarqua qu'elle continuait de le regarder curieusement, même s'il n'osa pas demander à propos de ça. Dans l'ensemble, ils étaient toujours curieux à propos des Enfants du Serpent, et malgré les protestations futiles de Harry, il devrait toujours s'aventurer dans les cachots. Ils ne pouvaient toujours pas comprendre la prophétie, et très rapidement, Harry se trouva, pratiquement endormi, dans un grand canapé, avec la carte des Maraudeurs sur ses genoux alors qu'il attendait que l'étiquette bornée quitte son bureau. Il était près de minuit lorsque Harry commença à descendre, avec Ron lui disant de ne pas se faire attraper la patte dans le sac, ce qui était probablement la pire plaisanterie que Ron avait faite jusque là. Ils étaient d'accord pour attendre son retour, simplement dans le cas où il se faisait attraper ou s'il avait découvert quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas attendre le matin.

Harry détestait se faufiler, réalisa-t-il alors qu'il marchait vers les cachots pour la seconde fois. Il était vrai qu'il avait un étrange don pour ça, mais défier la colère de Filch et de Snape n'était pas ce que Harry appellerait sa tasse de thé. Les problèmes le trouvaient plus souvent que dans l'autre sens, et il se mit contre le mur rapidement, serrant ses dents tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir la cape d'invisibilité que maintenant, des pierres dures grattant son dos alors qu'une lumière jaunâtre d'une lanterne éclairait de plus en plus le mur opposé, vacillant furieusement. C'était Filch, il pouvait entendre le pas lourd et traînant alors que le gardien apparaissait à l'entrée d'une pièce proche. Mrs Norris le suivant à un pas derrière. Le chat se figea une fois qu'elle tourna le coin, la lumière de la lampe se reflétant distinctement à l'intérieur de ses yeux déjà surnaturels. Elle était en train de le fixer directement, ses moustaches bougeant de confusion. Filch s'arrêta un moment plus tard, se retournant vers le félin avec un sourire bourru. 

« Rien ici, ma chérie, allez viens. » dit-il, les oreilles de la chatte remuant vers la voix dure. Filch continua, la lampe se balançant de façon hypnotique, Harry retint son souffle lorsque l'homme le passa. Les yeux de la chatte ne le quittant jamais alors qu'elle trotta derrière lui, sortant un long miaulement sinistre alors qu'ils s'éloignaient. Il avait semblé passer un long moment avant qu'ils prennent un autre couloir, la lumière rétrécissant avec régularité du coin le plus loin. Harry soupira de soulagement et posa une main sur sa poitrine, son cœur battant rapidement à l'intérieur. 'Cape, je t'adore !' pensa Harry avec soulagement, revenant dans le couloir à nouveau. Il était proche de l'escalier menant aux cachots, il pouvait déjà sentir l'air frais quittant l'entrée sombre. 

Descendant les escaliers péniblement lentement, Harry s'arrêta à chaque marche pour allumer sa baguette et vérifier la carte, qui maintenait heureusement que Snape n'était ni près des escaliers ni près de ce bureau. Néanmoins, Harry ne pouvait pas empêcher la peur inconsciente qui montait comme un raz-de-marée chaque fois qu'il faisait le moindre son. Il cria pratiquement de soulagement lorsqu'il atteignit la porte du bureau de Snape, le bois sombre de la porte brillant pratiquement en rouge par la douce lumière de sa baguette. 

« Veneficus. » souffla Harry, et il ouvrit la poignée de porte glaciale aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait, puisque les charnières de la portes avaient besoin d'un graissage. Rapidement, il ferma la porte derrière lui, Harry pressa son dos contre le bois et jeta un coup d'œil à travers la pièce, comme pour être sur que la carte serrée fermement dans sa main disait la vérité. La pièce était exactement comme la nuit précédente, sauf pour la pile de parchemin sur son bureau qui était beaucoup plus petite. Harry voulait désespérément que la chose soit déjà faite rapidement et dépassée, donc il fonça rapidement derrière le bureau, laissant la capuche de sa cape tomber contre ses épaules. Ouvrant avec prudence le placard, Harry prit une grande inspiration, et entra, poussant avec prudence le contenu de la pensive. En vérité, il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir ce que Snape savait à propos des Enfants du Serpent. Dumbledore lui avait, après tout, pratiquement tout dit. Cela valait-il vraiment le coup, d'être là, risquant des points de la maison, simplement pour essayer de démêler une prophétie ridicule ? Plus Harry y pensait, plus il voulait simplement partir et oublier tout ça. Mais il se souvint du lis de cristal sur sa table de nuit, sa mère étant emmenée, frappant et criant, par les partisans de Voldemort, et sa résolution était instantanément regagnée. Revenant vers la pensine, maintenant bouillonnante comme un orage, Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et lui donna un commandement. 

« Montre-moi ma mère. » dit-il, et le contenu nuageux du bassin tourbillonna de plus en plus, changeant de lumière à obscurité. Harry se pencha et regarda à l'intérieur, avant qu'il ne le sache, il était perdu complètement à l'intérieur du souvenir. 

------

Il était à Hogwarts, se tenant dans une salle au milieu d'un groupe d'étudiants. Puis il la vit, se tenant contre un mur proche parmi un groupe de jeunes Gryffindors. Elle devait avoir onze ou douze ans, puisqu'elle était aussi habillée dans les robes classiques de l'école et de couleurs familières. Ses cheveux roux étaient ce qui l'avait fait reconnaître par lui, puis la paire d'yeux verts qui était exactement identique à la paire qu'il voyait chaque fois qu'il se regardait dans un miroir. Harry marcha plus près, sa mâchoire grande ouverte alors qu'il fixait sa mère, souriante et riante et si pleine de vie. Il n'y avait aucune comparaison avec les images de son album photos, même si elle était beaucoup plus jeune. C'était elle. Vivante. Après un moment, elle dit quelque chose à ses amis et commença à s'approcher dans la direction de Harry, ses yeux fixés sur quelque chose juste derrière lui. Se retournant pour découvrir quoi, Harry tomba pratiquement lorsqu'il vit la silhouette se tenant directement derrière lui. Un garçon de son âge, grand, avec de longs cheveux noirs, et une peau extrêmement pâle. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme du charbon, mais s'illuminèrent d'une façon amicale lorsque Lily vint plus près, sa bouche formant un petit sourire. Il le reconnut instantanément, c'était Snape. 

« Salut Severus, comment était DCFM aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle, tenant fermement ses deux livres de charmes contre sa poitrine. Snape haussa légèrement les épaules, ses yeux bougeant vers la salle où un groupe de garçons de Gryffindors se rassemblait. 

« Assez bien, même si je dois t'avertir que le professeur préfère les démonstrations. » dit-il, sa bouche formant un sourire amusé. 

« Je garderai ça à l'esprit. Nous faisons toujours notre devoir de métamorphose ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle, le regardant, attendant. 

« Bien sûr, tant que ton petit ami et ses joyeux compagnons ne me tuent pas en premier. » murmura Snape, levant les yeux au ciel de dégoût. 

« Honnêtement, N'allez-vous _jamais _laisser tomber ? Vous vous sautez à la gorge depuis le premier jour, et je ne comprends _toujours _pas pourquoi ! » Lily répondit vexée, et Snape bougea inconfortablement. 

« Le Mystère de l'Univers. » murmura-t-il, et Lily se renfrogna, déplaçant ses livres pour qu'elle puisse ainsi poser une main sur sa hanche. 

« Un mystère, en effet. Tu n'es pas non plus innocent. Tu as fait autant de tours sur James qu'il en a fait sur toi. Ses cheveux sont encore un peu verts, tu sais. » dit-elle, malgré tout sa bouche formait un léger sourire. Snape gronda, mais après avoir jeté un œil dans la salle, sa propre bouche forma un demi-sourire. 

« Un point pour Slytherin alors. » dit-il, et Lily secoua sa tête de consternation, se retournant pour sortir de la pièce. 

« Vous êtes tous les deux désespérants. Je te verrai ce soir, d'accord ? » dit-elle et Snape acquiesça. Elle se retourna et continua à marcher, alors que le regard de Snape était une fois encore dirigé vers un groupe de Slytherins, ses yeux brillants de malice. 

La scène changea, les gens s'effaçant, et les murs bougeant et se penchant. Harry retournait toujours dans sa tête que sa mère avait été sur des termes amicaux avec Snape lorsque le souvenir suivant apparut, et les pensées d'Harry se figèrent. C'était la pièce à nouveau, celle qu'il avait vue à travers le lion et dans la pensine. Il se tenait à l'arrière de la salle, regardant directement au-delà des rangs de silhouettes encapuchonnés vers la forme du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il semblait inhabituellement content puis, ses yeux rouges s'éclairèrent. Ses dents serrées formaient une sorte de satisfaction de prédateur alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à travers la pièce, ses yeux passant d'une silhouette à l'autre. Seules deux silhouettes ne portaient pas leurs masques, une était un jeune Peter Pettigrew, et l'autre était un jeune garçon qu'Harry ne reconnut pas. Soudainement, comme ils l'avaient fait avant, les Death-Eater apparurent dans la pièce, à côté d'où se tenait Harry. La première tenait une femme blonde, et même si elle était immobile, ses yeux étaient occupés à regarder la pièce avec une très grande terreur. Harry avala avec difficulté la masse dans sa gorge, alors qu'il réalisait ce que serait bientôt son destin. Cette même pensée le rendit malade, mais il regarda, à la fois fasciné et horrifié par le procédé familier. Un second Death-Eater apparut alors, tenant par la gorge une autre femme étrange, dont les yeux étaient bien fermés. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva, et se dirigea lentement vers les femmes, ses yeux rouge brillant. Puis, deux autres Death-Eater apparurent, et Harry tomba sur le sol avec un cri aigu. Ils avaient sa mère. Chacun tenant fermement ses bras alors qu'elle se débattait furieusement, frappant et tordant son corps essayant d'attaquer ses ravisseurs. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit sournoisement, la regardant avec fascination alors que deux autres Death-Eater apparurent, chacun tenant une autre victime immobile. Sa mère était la seule à se battre, la seule à crier silencieusement, la seul à se débattre furieusement avec tout ce qu'elle avait. Harry sentit sa respiration s'accélérer par peur alors qu'il la regardait, les coins de sa vision se brouillant alors que des larmes salées tombaient. A l'appel du Seigneur des Ténèbres, un seul Death-Eater se leva des rangs, se plaçant silencieusement derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

« Pourquoi se débat-elle encore ? » demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres au deux Death-Eater qui retenaient la mère de Harry. 

« Elle a combattu l'Imperius, Maître. Nous n'avons pas eut le temps d'essayer de jeter un autre sortilège. » expliqua l'un d'eux, son visage masqué tourné vers le sol. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres acquiesça gravement, puis il commença à marcher devant les autres prisonnières, ses yeux allant de haut en bas sur chacune alors que ses narines se dilataient violement. Le Death-Eater qui s'était levé plus tôt s'approcha de la femme qui se débattait, sa baguette tenue fermement dans une main gantée. Il la leva vers elle et chuchota 'Serenus'. Instantanément elle arrêta de se débattre, ses paupières s'abaissèrent et ses membres s'affaiblirent. Elle se battait encore un peu, tirant faiblement contre les mains qui lui serraient fermement les bras. 

« Est-ce celle que tu as choisit ? » demanda Voldemort, se retournant pour faire face au Death-Eater. Il acquiesça lentement, et Voldemort sourit avec malveillance, et avec un geste de sa main, quatre Death-Eater supplémentaires sortirent des rangs, chacun approchant et prenant place devant une des femmes. « Commencez, et puis je vous avertis une fois de plus de les garder en vie. » siffla Voldemort, et les Death-Eater prirent chacun les femmes de la grippe de leur ravisseurs, et commencèrent à les emporter à l'arrière de la pièce. Trois des femmes furent tirées violement, une fut jetée sur une épaule, et seule la mère de Harry fut portée avec un peu de dignité. Elle était portée, bien qu'un petit peu sans attention, dans les bras d'un des Death-Eater alors qu'il suivait ses camarades vers les escaliers ténébreux à l'arrière de la pièce.

Harry ne voulait pas entendre ce qui allait arriver, il ne voulait pas entendre sa mère hurler comme il avait entendu les autres femmes la dernière fois lorsqu'il avait osé regarder à travers la pensine. Plus que tout autre chose dans le monde, il voulait que ce souvenir s'arrête, d'être de retour dans la salle commune des Gryffindors sans avoir vu le regard de pure furie et de terreur sur le visage de sa mère, ou la lueur malade à l'intérieur des yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry cria pratiquement lorsque des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, et que la pièce d'avant commença à tourner et à disparaître. Clignant des yeux lentement, Harry se battit pour regagner son souffle, gisant lourdement contre le meuble. Seulement là, réalisa-t-il que quelqu'un avait allumé les bougies dans la pièce, et qu'il n'était plus seul. Se retournant lentement, Harry craignait le pire, et vit ce qui se tenait directement devant lui, le Professeur Snape, lui-même. 

------

A/N : Fin du chapitre 4 qui m'aura donné plein de problèmes, cette saleté d'ordi qui avait paumé mon fichier traduit au 3/4 , j'ai du tout me retaper enfin bref le voilà, alors il vous a plu ? L'histoire commence à être de plus en plus intéressante et c'est pas encore finit, encore plein de révélation à venir. Quelques idées ? On verra si vous avez raison… 

Réponse à quelques reviews quand même

Diane 23 : Je suis bien heureuse que tu aimes cette histoire, mais j'espère que tu n'as pas comprit (même si je doute) puisqu'il n'y aurait plus de surprise (en tout cas pour le chapitre suivant). Sinon pour la dactylo les réclamations sont à faire à ma bêta lectrice (et oui, je ne suis pas coupable) car je ne me relie pas, et sûrement pas celui là, je l'ai déjà assez traduit comme ça. 

Dod : Des réclamations ? Peut-être devrait-on mettre en ligne un chapitre tel qui sort de l'esprit de notre Leena et en verra si tout le monde s'en sorte dans la salade russe que cela donne. Et puis il semblerait que ma version corrigée et la version initiale de Leena se soient mélangées. Alors pas tapé.

Leena : Et si vous êtes pas content, je publie plus rien, et c'est pas une salade russe d'abord, mauvaise langue.

Jennilruby : Et bien Tu vas bientôt tout savoir, bon à part que Lily ne s'en est pas visiblement bien sorti avec les Death-Eater (un petit peu évident quand même), et il est sûr qu'Hermione a vu quelque chose à travers le glamourie, mais quoi ? réponse au prochain chapitre.

Dod : qui j'espère arrivera prochainement, Attention Leena je vais faire jouer le fouet si tu ne travailles pas assez vite.


	5. Et le monde s’écroule

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou Severitus, sauf la traduction 

Honte à toi lindsay8633 qui n'a pas encore lu mon chapitre 4, Dod va arriver avec son dico et il ne fait pas 10 pages contrairement à ce que tu crois (je suis contente que tu aimes mon autre fic et il est évident qu'elle est géniale voyons) et c'est pas une bonne idée de dire que ma bêta lectrice est complètement cinglée parce qu'après elle va faire grève et je vais me faire taper dessus par Diane 23 à cause de l'ortho alors … 

Dod : Donc petit rappel : dans « Nicky Larson », Laura a une massue de 10 000 tonnes, moi j'ai un dictionnaire de 10 000 pages qui se trouve toujours à mes côtés. Certains ont réclamé rapidement la suite, ils ont de la chance car la voici. On veut que je continue mais petits commentaires débiles et cinglants ? D'accord, mais je ne veux pas de dépôts de plainte pour outrage par le suite. Ce qui me fait te poser une question : La fic de Leena, tu la lis pour connaître la suite ou juste pour mes intrusions ? Elle est peut-être trop indiscrète comme question. Je n'attends pas de réponse. Bon j'arrête de papoter parce que si je continus comme ça, la réponse à cette review se retrouvera être aussi longue que le chapitre. Et puis, je ne suis pas folle parce que nous avons tous un grain de folie dans le crâne, pour les personnes qui n'ont ont pas : ne craignez rien il va bientôt arriver.

Bon ce n'est pas tout, bonne lecture. 

Dod : ouep, parce que ce chapitre vous promet quelques surprises, mais je n'en dis pas plus.

------

**Chapitre 5 : Et le monde s'écroule **

------

 « Donc. Vous savez. » dit Snape, jetant un bref coup d'œil à la pensine et revint vers les yeux verts paniqués de Harry. Pendant un moment Harry fixa l'homme de confusion, surpris de découvrir qu'il n'était pas furieux, plutôt ennuyé à ce moment. 

« Je… Oui… un peu. » répliqua Harry, et Snape se détourna et s'assit sur son siège, laissant un profond soupir s'échapper/ 

« Je suppose que Dumbledore a répondu à la question que vous m'avez posé l'autre nuit. » affirma-t-il froidement, et Harry se reposa un peu plus contre le placard avant d'acquiescer légèrement. « Maintenant… pourquoi fouillez-vous ici, alors que vous connaissez déjà la réponse à votre question ? » demanda Snape, et lorsqu'il se tourna pour regarder à nouveau à Harry, sa colère commençait à envahir ses yeux, devenant plus sombre à chaque seconde qui passe. Harry avala difficilement, incapable de s'arrêter de trembler sous le regard intense du professeur. 

« Je…J'ai regardé à travers une figurine qui appartenait à ma mère, et j'ai vu des Death-Eater la capturer. » bégaya Harry, son cœur martelant, et était complètement surpris lorsqu'il leva les yeux et vit qu'un peu de la colère avait disparu des traits de Snape, remplacé par une petite surprise. 

« Et vous pensiez que j'aurai pu avoir vu ce qui était arrivé. » dit-il après un moment, sa voix toujours plate et froide. 

« Oui. » dit Harry doucement, levant avec prudence un regard vers son professeur. Normalement, il aurait du être déjà renvoyé. Pourquoi Snape était si civil tout d'un coup ? Harry pensait que ce n'était certainement pas un bon signe, peut-être que Snape avait quelque chose de vraiment mauvais à l'esprit en rétribution. Cependant, lorsque Snape continua, Harry ne pouvait rien faire d'autres que le fixer sans expression en retour. 

« Asseyez-vous Potter, simplement par respect pour votre mère et pour vous garder hors de mon bureau, je vais répondre à vos questions. Cependant, si après cette explication, je vous attrape encore à fouiller par ici, ou si j'entends encore un mot de ça, je vous renverrai. Est-ce clair ? » dit-il, sa voix se transformant en un grondement profond à la fin. Harry hocha rapidement de la tête, et fonça en faisant le tour du bureau pour s'asseoir dans l'un des deux sièges qui restaient. Une fois qu'il fut assit, silencieusement, il regarda au-delà du bureau une fois encore vers son professeur, tremblant pratiquement de peur et de confusion. « Et bien ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? » aboya Snape, et Harry sursauta légèrement, ses articulations blanches alors qu'il attrapait fermement les accoudoirs de son siège. 

« Très bien… um, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée ? Je veux dire, à part… » dit Harry, et Snape semblait d'abord réticent, mais s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège, et croisa ses mains sur le bureau, ses yeux les fixant. 

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez ? Vous avez été proche d'être un enfant né pour servir Voldemort. » siffla-t-il avec colère, pratiquement crachant le nom, « Elle fut renvoyée à sa maison, exactement comme les autres. Elle a combattu un essai d'altération de mémoire, exactement comme elle avait combattu le sortilège de l'Imperius. » ajouta-il catégoriquement, puis se fit silencieux, attendant la question suivante. Harry cligna des yeux, autorisant la première rude réplique de Snape à le pénétrer.

« Pourquoi elle… ? » dit Harry, ses yeux semblant ailleurs, une fois qu'il se souvint du regard de pure peur…

« Votre mère était extrêmement puissante, comme l'était les quatre autres que vous avez vu avec elle. Voldemort les a offert à ses partisans les plus puissants, comme une récompense pour leur loyauté. » Il s'arrêta à nouveau, puis s'enfonça dans son siège de frustration, posant ses doigts sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. « Oubliez ce que j'ai dit plus tôt, Potter. Je ne vais pas répondre à vos questions. Je vais vous expliquer ce qui est arrivé, et puis vous partirez immédiatement. Compris ? » demanda Snape, et Harry hocha la tête l'air hébété. Après tout, la façon dont il obtenait les réponses ne posait pas de problèmes ? Si Snape allait lui dire franchement, il devait simplement s'estimer heureux. 

« Oui, Professeur. » répliqua-t-il, et Snape acquiesça avec une sombre satisfaction. 

« Bien. » dit-il et une fois de plus s'enfonça dans son siège, liant ses doigts sous son menton. « Votre mère a été capturée pour deux raisons. La première : sa puissance, et la deuxième, la raison principale : elle était muggleborn, et pour Voldemort, impure. Voldemort voulait, dans son esprit, purifier tous les 'impurs' en ajoutant son pouvoir à leur ligne, et par conséquence, assurer son règne futur. Leurs enfants seraient considérés comme les plus purs des purs, malgré le sang de leurs mères, simplement parce que leur père était des Death-Eater. » Snape s'arrêta un moment, ses yeux tournoyant alors qu'il rassemblait ses pensées. Harry se ragaillardit alors qu'une question se forma dans son esprit, et il décida de se risquer à la poser. 

« Professeur… Le directeur Dumbledore a mentionné que beaucoup de femmes étaient mortes, et il continuait de se référer au 'reste' des Enfants du Serpent… » commença Harry, et heureusement Snape ne s'était pas mis en colère à la question. 

« Oui… je suis sûr que vous êtes au courant, même quelqu'un comme VOUS n'est pas aussi dense, les femmes capturées ont été violées. Beaucoup de Death-Eater se sont habitués à la douleur, et ont trouvé un certain plaisir à la causer. C'est pourquoi il y en a tant qui suivent le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour avoir une chance de causer la douleur, pour torturer et tuer. Beaucoup ne purent pas résister à la tentation qu'une sang-de-bourbe impuissante proposait, et quelques-unes furent torturées incroyablement, même carrément tuées. » Baissant sa tête, Harry fixa ses mains, se battant contre la nausée et le dégoût dans son estomac. Est-ce que sa mère avait été elle aussi torturée ? Avait-elle crié d'agonie, exactement comme celles qu'il avait entendu dans la pensine ? Le visage de Snape semblait de plus en plus pâle plus il parlait, ses yeux perdus momentanément dans le fond de sa mémoire. « Pour les Enfants du Serpent, c'est différent. Ce n'était pas du fait de Voldemort. Une fois que le Ministère découvrit le plan de Voldemort, ils lancèrent une campagne massive contre lui, déterminé à dénicher chacun et tous les enfants nés de cette union. C'était l'une des plus sombres actions de l'histoire du Ministère, et donc la raison de pourquoi très peu semblaient vouloir que cela soit officiel. » dit Snape, et ses yeux montrèrent le dégoût, un muscle de sa joue bougeant nerveusement. 

« Pourquoi ça ? » s'aventura Harry, et Snape continua. 

« Ils tuaient les enfants. » dit-il, sa voix très basse et grave. « Des douzaines d'entre eux, Tous les enfants suspectés d'être du Serpent étaient tués sans aucune question. Il fut découvert plus tard que la plupart d'entre eux étaient innocents. Il n'y a qu'une seule façon d'identifier un Enfant du Serpent, et c'est une petite marque en forme de serpent, et c'est quelque chose de facilement déguisable. Ce petit morceau d'information ne fut jamais transmis, le ministère ne voulait pas que quelqu'un se soulève contre eux plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. » dit Snape et Harry se tue choqué. Il avait remarqué que le Ministère faisait des choses de façon questionnable, mais il n'avait jamais osé demander pourquoi. Jamais il n'avait imaginé quelque chose comme ça, rien d'aussi horrible que le meurtre d'enfants innocents, des enfants à qui il n'avait été donné aucune chance de se rebeller contre leur destin. 

« Est-ce qu'ils… ont torturé ma mère ? » demanda doucement Harry, et Snape remua nerveusement, finalement fixant son bureau avec ses yeux à moitié clos. 

« Non, elle n'a pas été torturé. » dit-il simplement, et Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil de curiosité. Le visage de Snape était devenu tendu, maintenant remplie d'une peine visible. Cela le blessait de parler à propos de ça, même de penser à ça. Finalement, il commença à expliquer, même s'il ne leva pas les yeux une seule fois. « Votre mère et moi étions des amis en quelque sorte, lorsque nous étions étudiants ici. Nous avons commencé à étudier ensembles dès notre première année, elle m'aidait sur les matières avec lesquelles j'avais des difficultés, et je faisais pareil pour elle. Si je me souviens bien, elle fut la seule raison de mon passage du cours de charmes. » dit-il, un sourire fantôme traversant ses lèvres, « Lorsque Voldemort a ordonné à ses partisans de commencer à capturer de puissantes sorcières muggleborn, j'étais l'un de ses serviteurs les mieux placés. J'avais le privilège de choisir parmi les plus puissantes, et j'ai choisit votre mère. » dit Snape, et son regard se posa sur Harry. Harry fut simplement bouche bée par ça, fixant son professeur avec incrédulité. « Je n'avais pas eut beaucoup le choix. Il m'était demandé d'en prendre au moins l'une d'entre elle. Je savais ce que les autres Death-Eater lui feraient. J'avais vu les résultats. Le moins que je puisse faire pour elle, était de la prendre moi-même. Sans douleur. Elle n'a jamais vu mon visage. » dit Snape doucement, et Harry pensa qu'il savait maintenant pourquoi Snape le détestait. Pourquoi il lui criait après et le ridiculisait, malgré cela il lui a sauvé la vie sans y penser. Il était un rappel. Il rappelait à Snape sa mère et ce qu'il lui avait fait, à une femme qui un jour avait été son amie. Le voir était comme fixer la culpabilité droit dans les yeux, avec nulle part où courir et se cacher. 

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres autorisa seulement neuf de ses Death-Eater à choisir leurs victimes. Le reste était au hasard. Personne ne savait quel Death-Eater avait prit quelle femme, sauf pour les tous premiers, où seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait. » dit-il, et il se leva abruptement de son siège, les paumes pressées platement sur le bureau. Harry sursauta de surprise, puis se leva sur ses propres pieds de confusion. « Maintenant. » répliqua Snape, son visage portant son regard habituel. « J'espère que vous êtes satisfait. Vous ne parlerez plus de ça ni à moi ni à PERSONNE, et si je vous attrape ENCORE à côté de mon bureau pendant la nuit, vous le regretterez pour le reste de votre vie putride. Je m'empêche de retirer chaque foutu point de votre maison pour cette nuit par respect pour votre mère, et parce que vous, étant son fils aussi bien qu'une cible de Voldemort, avez le droit de savoir. Maintenant sortez de mon bureau avant que je ne change d'avis. » gronda-t-il, et Harry hocha instantanément la tête, murmurant un futile 'merci' avant de foncer furieusement hors de la pièce. 

Harry était à mi-chemin, lorsqu'il se souvint de remettre la cape d'invisibilité complètement, mais il ne ralentit pas une seule fois. Il continua de courir à travers le couloir et dans les escaliers, ignorant le fort claquement de ses chaussures sur la pierre. Même s'il traversait son esprit, accentuant les images de sa mère hurlant, se débattant contre ses ravisseurs avec toute la furie d'un lion en cage. Son visage couvert de larmes, les poignets rouges dus aux mains la tenant fermement, l'exhibant devant leur maître des ténèbres. Et une pensée, peut-être l'une des pires, continuait de se balader dans son esprit, refusant d'être ignorée ou d'être poussée vers les souvenirs oubliés. Snape avait violé sa mère. Harry ne pouvait pas empêcher la rage pure que cette pensée avait engendrée, le pur poison dirigé vers son professeur, malgré tout ce qu'il avait dit. Et sa haine pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était accrue, dix fois plus puissante. Il avait détesté le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le meurtre de ses parents, s'était même promis une revanche impossible. Mais maintenant… maintenant qu'il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas voulu seulement les tuer, mais aussi ordonner que sa mère soit violée de cette façon… Harry se battait contre ses pensées pour s'en débarrasser, pour se débarrasser du rouge qui occultait sa vision. 

Trébuchant avec un manque de vigueur dans la tour de Gryffindor, Harry s'arrêta à l'entrée, se reposant contre le mur pour support. Il se sentait toujours malade, et au même moment, il se sentait vaguement mort à l'intérieur, figé de choc. 

« Harry ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » dit Hermione, son visage montrant sa préoccupation alors qu'elle s'approchait provenant d'un canapé voisin. Harry leva les yeux, se battant pour concentrer sa vision et se sortit de ses pensées. 

« Huh ? » murmura-t-il d'abord, puis mouilla sa bouche sèche. « Ouais… Je suis juste un peu choqué. J'irai mieux. » murmura-t-il, et maintenant Ron s'était aussi levé, le regardant avec inquiétude. Se redressant, il se dirigea vers l'une des grandes chaises et s'y enfonça lourdement, tournant son regard vers le feu. Ron et Hermione continuèrent à le regarder de là où il se tenait, peu sûr de devoir le croire ou non. « Et bien ? Vous ne voulez pas entendre ce que j'ai découvert ? » dit Harry fatigué, et ils prirent un siège proche, d'abord silencieux. 

« Harry, tu es sur que tu veux parler de ça maintenant ? Je veux dire… tu sembles très pâle. » dit Ron, mais Harry secoua sa tête, puis retira ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux légèrement. 

« Non. Maintenant est le mieux. Je veux en finir avec ça. » dit-il et ils acquiescèrent, puis s'installèrent, attendant qu'il commence. Un moment plus tard il démarra, leur disant d'abord à propos du garçon qu'il avait vu proche du terrain de Quidditch, puis de la femme assassinée. A la fin, il leur parla du Ministère. Il ne dit rien à propos de sa mère, ou à propos de Snape. Lorsqu'il eut finit, ils réalisèrent tous les deux qu'il ne leur avait pas dit quelque chose. Hermione semblait spécialement inquiète, mais elle resta obstinément silencieuse. Ils ne posèrent aucune question, et ils ne firent aucun commentaire, sauf un de Ron à propos du Ministère. Après ça, ils s'assirent en silence, soit fixant le seul, soit le feu. Ils avaient toutes leurs réponses à propos des Enfants du Serpent, mais ils ne savaient pas quoi faire de ça. La prophétie était encore une énigme, et en toute vérité, ils en avaient appris plus qu'ils ne le voulaient. Ron fut le premier à sortir de sa stupeur, se levant brusquement et s'étirant légèrement. 

« Peut-être que nous devrions aller au lit, on y pensera plus demain. » murmura Ron, ses yeux fixés au sol avec malaise. Harry hochant la tête se leva également, mais Hermione resta assise, fixant ses pieds et bougeant ses mains nerveusement. Harry ne l'avait d'abord pas remarqué, mais elle semblait absolument terrifiée. Sa peau était pale et ses yeux brillaient à cause de l'eau à la lumière du feu. 

« Est-ce que tu viens Hermione ? » demanda-t-il, et elle respira en saccade. 

« Harry, puis-je te parler pendant une minute ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, même si sa voix était claire et résolue. Ron bougea nerveusement, et Harry la fixa prudemment, un léger tiraillement de peur passa dans sa colonne. 

« Je te verrai dans pas longtemps alors, Harry. » dit Ron, puis se retourna et s'enfuit silencieusement dans les escaliers. Harry fixa dans sa direction pendant un moment, pour une raison particulière il sentait que sa dernière chance de s'échapper était partie. La fuite était en effet ce qu'il voulait faire. Il ne pensait pas qu'il puisse tenir plus de nouvelles choquantes cette nuit. Mais néanmoins, il resta, s'installant dans une chaise face à Hermione. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-il, et Hermione leva les yeux en réponse, son regard à nouveau ferme et implacable. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu as laissé de côté ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix à la fois douce et ferme. Pendant un moment, Harry la fixa, ses yeux montrant de l'indécision. Il semblait que Hermione était désespérée de savoir pour une certaine raison. Après ce qui semblait être des heures, il acquiesça gravement, et raconta. 

« Ma mère était l'une de ces femmes. » dit-il en premier, et les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent instantanément d'horreur. « Snape m'a dit que j'ai faillit être un enfant né pour servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres… » dit Harry, avec un faible rire dépourvu d'humour. « Tu veux savoir comment il sait ça, à part de ce qui est évident ? » demanda Harry, et Hermione hocha la tête de façon hésitante. « Parce qu'il a été celui qui l'a violé. » dit-il, la colère transformant les mots en un grondement. Hermione cria brusquement, ses mains se levant devant sa bouche. Elle commença à trembler alors que Harry restait assit là, fixant le feu comme si sa rage alimentait les flammes vers une plus grande intensité. « Maintenant, il semble que j'ai une raison de le haïr. » dit Harry platement, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les flammes. S'il avait levé la tête, il aurait vu l'expression horrifiée d'Hermione, et les larmes commençant à couler le long de ses joues avant qu'elle ne baisse sa tête pour fixer le sol. « Il a dit qu'il l'avait fait pour qu'elle ne soit pas blessée, qu'elle ne soit pas à la merci d'un autre Death-Eater. Imagine ça. » dit-il sèchement, et Hermione étouffa un sanglot, secouant sa tête d'un côté à l'autre. 

« Harry… J'ai quelque chose que je dois te dire. » dit-elle doucement, sa voix menaçant de se briser. Harry leva la tête vers elle, la colère disparaissant alors que l'inquiétude pour son amie prit le contrôle de ses traits. 

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » répéta-t-il, et elle leva un bras et retira les larmes de ses joues, mais elle garda sa tête baissée, fixant ses pieds. 

« Souviens-toi lorsqu'on t'a sortit de métamorphose l'autre jour ? Pour parler avec Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-elle, et Harry acquiesça lentement, ses sourcils se baissant de confusion. « Elle nous a enseignée le sortilège 'Revelo Veritas', pour voir à travers le glamourie » ajouta-t-elle, sa voix se renforçant légèrement alors qu'elle parlait. 

« Oui, celui que tu ne m'as toujours pas appris… » murmura Harry, anxieux de ce qu'elle pourrait dire. 

« Et pour de bonne raison ! » cria Hermione, et Harry se rassit, la regardant les yeux agrandit. « Je t'ai mentie, j'ai _jeté _le sortilège correctement. Mais lorsque je t'ai vu… » commença-t-elle, et sa voix se brisa en un faible sanglot. Harry se leva et se dirigea vers elle, posant une main sur son épaule pour la réconforter, mais elle s'éloigna et secoua sa tête, à nouveau elle retira les larmes de ses yeux. « Non, je vais bien. » dit-elle, puis pencha la tête un petit peu plus. « Tu as le sortilège Glamourie sur toi, Harry… J'ai vu à travers lui avec le sortilège que McGonagall nous a enseigné. » dit-elle, et Harry la fixa sans expression, incertain vers où les choses allaient. 

« Et alors ? Probablement une simple farce de Malfoy… » murmura Harry sombrement, planant déjà une revanche contre cet affront. Hermione lui jeta un regard, ses yeux brillant dangereusement. 

« Non, tu ne comprends pas. C'est un sortilège qui a été jeté il y a longtemps… »

« Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? » demanda Harry, la regardant curieusement. 

« Parce que tu ES le sortilège, Harry ! Le sortilège cache tout de toi, tout sauf ta cicatrice ! » dit-elle, et Harry la fixa sans expression, s'enfonçant au fond de son siège. « Ce que tu vois dans le miroir, et ce que tout le monde voit lorsqu'ils te regardent, c'est un sortilège ! » finit-elle, des larmes brillant encore dans ses yeux. 

« Je… Je ne comprends pas… » réussit-il à articuler, se battant pour concentrer ses pensées sur ses mots. Rien ne semblait vraiment le frapper, il y avait encore une étrange brume qui embrouillait ses pensées, les détruisant avant qu'elles soient complètement formées. 

« Lorsque je t'ai regardé ce jour-là, j'ai vu un complet étranger. J'ai seulement reconnu tes yeux et ta cicatrice. C'est à cause de ça que j'agissais étrangement envers toi, c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai pas enseigné le sortilège 'Revelo Veritas', dit-elle et elle se fit silencieuse, le regardant avec une peur clairement visible dans ses yeux. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche légèrement, puis commença à masser ses tempes, ses yeux fermés. 

« Non, c'est impossible… » dit-il finalement, « Pourquoi quelqu'un me ferait ça ? Dans quel but ? »

« Tu as la marque du Serpent. » souffla-t-elle, et Harry arrêta ses protestations, ses yeux figés sur le regard peiné de Hermione. 

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix pleine d'incrédulité. 

« Sur ton front, juste entre tes yeux. » dit-elle, baissant les yeux à nouveau vers le sol. Ses mains tordant le tissu de ses robes, menaçant de le déchirer si sa grippe augmentait. Harry retomba dans la siège, les yeux agrandis et ne clignant pas. Tout semblait trouble, comme si le monde entier partait. C'était comme si son esprit s'était fermé pendant un moment, s'arrêtant par le choc alors que la révélation massive frappait son esprit, bannissant tout sauf la pièce essentielle d'information. 

« Je suis… l'un d'eux… ? » demanda-t-il faiblement, sa voix difficilement au dessus d'un souffle. 

« Tu es l'un des Enfants du Serpent, Harry. Tu sais ce que ça signifie… » commença Hermione, sa voix parfaitement calme et grave. 

« Bien sûr que je sais ce que ça signifie !! » cria Harry, son visage brièvement contorsionné par la colère. Hermione le regarda comme un agneau effrayé, ses yeux agrandis par le choc. Harry soupira et prit sa tête entre ses mains, choqué par sa réaction violente. « Je suis désolé, Hermione… »

« Aucun mal de fait. » dit-elle rapidement, même si elle tremblait encore légèrement. Harry tremblait également, ses mains vibrant derrière sa tête, ses doigts tirant fermement ses cheveux. Rien ne fut dit pendant un moment, et les charbons dans le feu commençaient à diminuer, rétrécissant alors que la nuit continuait. 

« Es-tu sûr ? » demanda Harry finalement, même si Hermione savait qu'il ne se référait pas à son affirmation. 

« Oui. » dit-elle, hochant légèrement de sa tête. Ses yeux étaient baissés vers le sol, étudiant les ombres bougeant sur la pierre. 

« Alors ma vie entière est un mensonge. » souffla-t-il, et Hermione releva ses yeux. Il fixait à nouveau le feu, la lumière faiblissante, dansant à l'intérieur des ses yeux verts voilés. Un calme sinistre semblait l'avoir saisit alors qu'il était assit là, sa bouche dessinant un fin sourire. Se levant doucement, il ne cligna pas une fois des yeux, mais se retourna et commença à monter les escaliers, s'arrêtant seulement une fois qu'il eut atteint le palier. « Merci de me l'avoir dit, Hermione. » dit-il, tournant sa tête par-dessus son épaule. Il le pensait vraiment, mais Hermione ne pouvait pas arrêter ses propres larmes à la vue de la pure peine qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux. Pendant un long moment après qu'il est disparut, elle s'assit là, la tête dans ses mains alors qu'elle pleurait, ses larmes brillant dans la lumière faiblissante. 

------

Harry se sentit comme s'il était mort, comme si sa vie entière lui avait été arrachée et que son corps avait oublié d'arrêter de travailler. 'Cela doit être ce que l'ont ressent avec le baiser d'un Dementor', réussit-il à penser, alors qu'il passait la porte de la chambre. Ron était déjà endormi, enroulé sous ses couvertures avec sa bouche légèrement ouverte. Une lumière éclatante de la demi-lune brillait sur le sol en pierre, amplifiant chaque ombre dans des proportions étonnantes. Tout semblait flou, pratiquement irréel alors qu'il traversait la pièce. Les choses qui étaient normalement ignoré semblaient maintenant épouvantables, s'enfermant sur un monde comme les ombres rampantes de la soirée. Rien ne semblait _réel_. C'était comme si le monde s'était transformé en un cauchemar, perdu dans un moment d'un silence parfait, attendant que quelque chose d'hideux sorte des ombres et le déchire dans les ténèbres. 

Le lit était doux, nota Harry alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le côté, ne s'ennuyant pas à retirer ses robes ou à poser ses chaussures. Il était face à la table de nuit, où la lumière de la lune se reflétait dans une multitude de couleurs à travers le lis. Le lion était là aussi, marchant encore sans but entre les tâches de lumière et d'ombre. Harry ferma les yeux, serrant ses mains en poings autour des coins de l'oreiller. Etait-ce réel ? Est-ce que _quelque chose _était réelle ? Est-ce qu'il va se réveiller dans une heure pour se trouver enfermé dans le placard des Dursley, encore orphelin à cause d'un crash de voiture ? Il n'y avait aucune réponse. Il ne voulait plus croire en ce qu'on lui disait. Après tout, cela s'était révélé être un mensonge aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Tout l'était. Sa vie entière semblait être fausse, une vérité fabriquée pour faire plaisir à ceux qui était autour de lui. Après tout, il était seulement le garçon qui vivait sous les escaliers, n'est-ce pas ? Harry souhaitait qu'il le fût. Il souhaitait pouvoir se réveiller et ne jamais avoir entendu parlé des Enfants du Serpent, de Voldemort, des sorciers noirs, et des Aurors et des parents qui étaient supposés l'aimer assez pour mourir pour lui. 

Est-ce que sa mère l'avait su ? se demanda-t-il. Avait-elle su à la minute où il était né, qu'il était quelque chose de mauvais, que la Marque du Serpent l'identifiait comme la progéniture d'un Death-Eater, il semblait n'y avoir aucune fin à la confusion qui tourbillonnait à l'intérieur de l'esprit d'Harry. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, ne pouvait même pas _sonder_ ce que cela signifiait. Les Enfants du Serpent avait été élevés pour servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _Il _avait été élevé pour le servir, né de la haine, de la peur, et de la douleur plutôt que du nouveau mari aimant de Lily Potter, James. Il était quelque chose de mal, une création tordue infectée par la puissance du plus noir des sorciers qui avaient brandit un jour brandis une baguette. 

Harry se recroquevilla, tenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et cachant son visage dans ses bras. Il se sentait comme s'il allait se briser en morceaux à la suite du tremblement violent qui secoua son corps, avec tous ses muscles tendus alors qu'il reculait devant une imminente correction. Il voulait hurler, crier avec tous ses poumons jusqu'à ce que la douleur et la confusion se brisent comme des millions de bouts de verre, mais il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Il n'y avait aucune larme dans ses yeux, aucun sanglot n'était prit dans les profondeurs sèches de sa gorge. Les morts ne pouvaient pas pleurer après tout, les serpents non plus. Les serpents n'avaient pas de larmes, aucune façon de montrer au monde la peine qui était à l'intérieur d'eux, aucune façon de relâcher le puit d'émotions enfouies profondément à l'intérieur, désespérant de se libérer. Elles étaient froides, silencieuses, et pelotonnées fermement dans les profondeurs comme Harry sur son lit, incapable de se libérer. 

Partie l'image d'une mère aimante, partie l'image adorée d'un père populaire. Ces images étaient perverties maintenant, usées et transformées, remplacé par une femme criant de douleur, se battant contre sa captivité et sa servitude au risque de sa propre vie. Et le père… Le père qui n'était pas James Potter, qui n'était pas une star de Quidditch, ou un animagus secret, qui était farceur pour rivaliser avec les jumeaux Weasley. Non… Comment pouvait-il l'être ? Le fils de James Potter ne pouvait pas porter la marque du Serpent, ne pouvait pas avoir son apparence déguisée par la magie, ne pouvait pas s'être fait trompé par sa propre mère par honte de l'hideuse vérité. Le fils de James Potter ne se serait pas enroulé en position fœtale sur les draps de son lit perdu à l'intérieur de son propre esprit alors que le monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Il n'était pas 'Harry Potter', il n'avait aucun droit de porter ce nom. Alors qu'il était allongé là, les yeux fermés, ses dents serrées, Harry se souvint de ce que le garçon dans les bois avait dit. Il avait dit 'fils de ton ennemi.' Le garçon n'avait pas parlé de lui, il avait parlé à propos de Harry. Pas de l'ennemi aux yeux rouges et à la peau blanche, mais de celui qui suivait les couloirs de l'école, entouré par la haine et l'obscurité. Son père était un homme qui s'efforçait de faire de chacun de ses jours un enfer, qui ricanait à sa douleur, jetait du sel sur chacune de ses blessures, et le haïssait complètement avec chaque centimètre de son cœur ténébreux. Avant de succomber à la fatigue, qui osait seulement maintenant glisser dans son esprit, Harry réalisa quelque chose qui ferrait ça encore pire. Il avait potion demain, et il préférait faire face à Voldemort lui-même que de mettre un pied dans cette pièce… et regarder son père droit dans les yeux.

------

A/N : Et voilà le dernier chapitre jusqu'à jeudi matin, va falloir que vous patientiez jusqu'à la fin de mes examens, parce que je ne compte pas les bâcler

Dod : c'est sur, il faut que tu les réussisses, sinon tu culpabiliseras et tu mettras encore plus de temps pour traduire.

Bon alors qui avait trouvé ? Beaucoup de monde visiblement (trop prévisible cette fic.)

Dod : mais tellement adorable.

Le petit Severitus avait mis une note à la fin du chapitre, donc je vous la mets aussi (même si je la trouve un peu inutile, mais c'est pour clarifier les choses) : Seuls Hermione et Harry savent à propos du Glamourie et de la Marque du Serpent.

Dod : mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Pas longtemps 

Review !!!! Review !!!! Review !!!!


	6. Le Lion

Disclaimer : Rien en n'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Severitus, sauf la traduction

Comme promis le voilà en ce jeudi (bon c'est vrai j'ai traduit l'autre avant désolé mais l'important c'est qu'il soit là !!!) 

Dod : tout à fait d'accord, chère consoeur.

Bonne lecture 

------

**Chapitre 6 : Le Lion**

------

Harry n'était pas sûr que le lourd bruit du tonnerre fut réel, ou simplement une bribe de son rêve. Quelque chose l'avait chassé à travers la forêt, se souvint-il, mais jamais il n'avait vu ce que c'était. Un second coup de tonnerre se fit entendre dans le dortoir, les carreaux bougeant dangereusement. Il pouvait entendre le marbre de Ron commencer à rouler sur la table, finalement s'arrêtant contre le bougeoir. En conséquence… Il était éveillé. Ses yeux restant obstinément fermés, Harry restait allongé là, se battant pour ignorer le léger son de ses camarades de chambre se réveillant et retirant leurs draps. Il avait espéré que s'il restait allongé là assez longtemps, tout le monde irait au petit déjeuner et lui laisserait la pièce pour lui-même. Cependant, cela ne devait pas arriver. 

« Harry, réveille toi ! Nous allons manquer le petit déjeuner ! » dit Ron de quelque part proche de lui. Harry grogna simplement et se retourna, ne se donnant même pas la peine d'ouvrir ses yeux. 

« Et alors ? » murmura-t-il, sa voix remplit de sommeil. 

« Et alors ? Nous n'avons jamais manqué le petit déjeuner ! Et tu dois encore demander à Hermione de t'enseigner ce sortilège, nous avons métamorphose aujourd'hui. Tu te souviens ? » Ron persista, et Harry ouvrit ses yeux en grand. Le sortilège… Il devait y avoir un moyen de se sortir de là, n'est ce pas ? S'il était associé avec quelqu'un et qu'il jetait le sortilège…

« Je ne vais pas en classe. » dit Harry, puis finalement s'étira et s'assit avec raideur, regrettant qu'il ne se soit pas changé la veille dans ses vêtements de nuit. La pièce était simplement illuminée par une faible lumière grise à travers les fenêtres floues, le verre obscurci par la pluie battante. 

« Quoi ?! Tu ne peux pas sécher ça ! Elle va retirer des points, et nous n'en avons même pas beaucoup pour commencer ! » dit Ron désespérément, pendant tout ce temps se battant pour enfiler une vielle chaussure de tennis. 

« Je viendrai au petit déjeuner, mais je ne promets rien. » dit Harry, touchant ses lunettes pour les remettre droite. Est-ce que ses _lunettes _sont réelles… ? se demanda Harry , ses doigts s'attardant sur la monture. Lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui à nouveau, Ron ne le regardait plus impatiemment, mais son expression montrait de l'inquiétude à la place. 

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il, et la pièce fut brièvement illuminé par un éclair proche. Harry ne répondit pas, mais tourna son regard vers le sol, regardant son image se refléter dans la pluie recouvrant le sol de pierre froid. « De quoi Hermione voulait-elle te parler ? » demanda Ron soudainement, et Harry trembla, ramenant un genoux contre sa poitrine. 

« Je ne peux pas… pas tout de suite. » dit Harry, secouant sa tête. 

« C'est si mauvais ? » demanda Ron faiblement, ses lèvres se retroussèrent légèrement. 

« Ouais. » chuchota Harry, puis se leva brusquement de son lit, rajustant ses robes plissées. « Allons prendre le petit déjeuner, d'accord ? » dit-il, et essaya de former un sourire joyeux. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit ne serait ce qu'un peu convaincant, mais Ron lui sourit de toute façon en retour. 

« Petit déjeuner, alors. » dit Ron, et ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. 

------

Hermione les attendait dans la salle commune, bougeant avec anxiété d'un pied sur l'autre près du portrait. Ses yeux étaient encore un peu rouges et gonflés, mais elle faisait un excellent travail pour le cacher avec son sourire gai, quand ils descendirent les escaliers.

« 'Jour, 'Mione ! » dit Ron gaiement, et elle leva les yeux à cause du surnom. 

« Bonjour Ron. » dit elle alors qu'il passait à travers le portrait à ses côtés. Lorsqu'elle se tourna pour regarder vers Harry, ses yeux étaient remplis d'inquiétude, et de beaucoup de remords. « Comment vas-tu Harry ? » demanda-t-elle faiblement, et il haussa simplement les épaules en réponse, s'arrêtant prêt de la porte. « Ecoute, je suis désolé… » commença-t-elle, mais Harry secoua sa tête rapidement. 

« Non, tu n'as pas à être désolé. C'est bien que tu me l'ais dit. Cela a du te demander beaucoup pour le faire. » dit Harry, et il réussit à former un petit sourire authentique. Il savait que cela avait du être difficile de lui annoncer ces nouvelles-là, sachant quels effets cela aurait. Elle lui a dit la vérité sans hésitation, et il savait sans aucun doute qu'il avait une véritable amie en sa personne. 

« Merci, Harry. » dit-elle, souriant légèrement. N'était-elle pas supposé être celle qui devait _le_ réconforter ? pensa-t-elle. Harry hocha la tête et passa la porte, ses yeux baissés vers le sol. Les trois se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle dans le silence, sauf pour le hurlement constant du vent dehors et les craquements intermittents d'éclairs. C'était très sinistre de marcher dans les couloirs gris, faiblement éclairé, les torches vacillantes. Harry se sentait lentement partir, ses sens s'estompant lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il sembla tout voir à travers une fenêtre. Au moment où ils atteignirent la Grande Salle, ses yeux étaient ternes et dans le vague, son esprit parfaitement vide. 

« … dit qu'il les ramasserait aujourd'hui. » dit quelqu'un et Harry sursauta, pour la première fois réalisant qu'il était déjà installé à la table, et que d'une certaine façon, il avait réussit à dévorer la moitié de son petit déjeuner sans même le remarquer. Hermione le regarda, comme si elle espérait une réponse, et Ron était penché à terre, occupé à rechercher dans son sac d'école. 

« Désolé… Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » demanda Harry, posant sa fourchette sur la table. Son estomac semblait ne pas aimer être nourri ce matin, Il se débattait contre une petite nausée. 

« Je viens juste vous demander à tous les deux si vous aviez fait vos devoirs de Charmes, Le professeur Flitwick a dit qu'il les ramassait aujourd'hui. » répéta-t-elle, puis inclina sa tête et finit le dernier morceau de son petit déjeuner. 

« Ouais… Je l'ai fini avant l'entraînement de Quidditch. » dit Harry, clignant des yeux avec répétition, en espérant pouvoir éclaircir son esprit. Ses pensées ne voulaient pas se former proprement, comme si son cerveau était toujours endormi, ou refusait de penser par peur de réveiller des démons. Cependant, cela n'arrêta pas un tremblement de peur de faire surface à la mention des classes. « Hermione, est-ce que McGonagall a dit ce que nous allions faire aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il, et son regard se releva immédiatement. 

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, elle fera simplement un cours aujourd'hui, c'est pourquoi elle nous a demandé de nous entraîner par nous-mêmes. Si elle change d'avis, je te promets de faire quelque chose, la distraire ou… quelque chose. » l'assura Hermione, posant sur le côté le verre de jusqu'elle tenait. Ron passait de l'un à l'autre, les regardant étrangement, mais il ne dit pas un mot. 

« Très bien… Je suppose que je viendrai alors. » murmura Harry, et le visage de Ron s'éclaira avec un sourire de remerciement. « Nous ferions mieux d'y aller. »

------

'Je n'aurai pas du dire un mot, j'aurai simplement du lui donner un mois de détention…' pensa à nouveau Severus, parcourant le couloir du cachot vers sa salle de classe. Si c'était encore possible, son visage s'assombrit plus qu'il l'avait été. Quelle avait été son excuse pour le garçon ? Du respect pour sa mère ? En effet, peut-être que cela avait été une partie de la raison, mais il ne se dupait pas en croyant que c'était l'entière vérité. Non, la vraie raison qui l'avait fait révélé son plus ténébreux secret au fils de son ennemi pouvait être résumé en un mot. Culpabilité. La culpabilité et une piètre tentative d'alléger un peu la peine que ce souvenir inspirait. A la place, cette même culpabilité l'avait gardé debout toute la nuit durant, fixant les ténèbres de sa pièce, alors qu'il voyait son visage encore et encore. Le visage de son amie d'école, déformé par la terreur, les yeux agrandis et horrifiés alors qu'elle réalisait son destin. 

« Non » gronda Snape avec colère, serrant ses dents si fort que les muscles de sa mâchoire commençaient à se contracter. Il ne pouvait pas autoriser ces souvenirs à remonter à nouveau à la surface. Quinze ans, n'était-ce pas suffisant pour tuer sa culpabilité ? Ne devrait-il pas être maintenant capable de dormir la nuit, sans son visage hantant ses cauchemars, sans cet enfant idiot, lui rappelant elle à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux ? Oui, le dire à son fils avait été une piètre tentative pour se réconcilier avec Lily, pour prouver qu'il regrettait à chacun de ses réveils. C'était supposé le faire se rendre mieux, de relâcher un peu de la culpabilité et du remords qui le chargeaient dans ses ténèbres. Oh oui, il y avait _beaucoup_ d'autres choses dont il était coupable, une vie entière pleine de ça en fait. Etait ce trop demandé d'être pardonné pour une chose ? Quelque chose qu'il s'efforçait de réparer depuis cet horrible jour lui-même ?

Alors qu'il ouvrit les portes de sa salle de classe, Snape soupira à une silhouette en particulier et il savait que cela n'arriverait pas. Aussi longtemps qu'_il _était à Hogwarts, aussi longtemps que _son _nom serait dans les discussions, les journaux, ou même _vivant_, Severus savait qu'il ne serait jamais libre de la douleur et de la culpabilité. Comment pouvait-il, avec ses yeux verts, qui le hantaient, le regardant à travers son fils ?

-------

Cela avait prit chaque once de volonté que Harry possédait pour passer la porte. Au premier instant où il l'avait vu, il se figea sur place. En fait, il était à peu près sûr qu'il s'était pratiquement écroulé de la façon dont ses jambes s'étaient soudainement affaiblies. Et là, il y avait la porte… grande ouverte comme une gueule noire prête à le frapper. Ce vague sentiment lui rappelait sa seconde année, avant d'entrer dans la chambre des secrets. Cela avait été pareil aujourd'hui, se tenant devant la porte, sachant que quelque chose l'attendait à l'intérieur. A la fin, il rentra lentement, tenant son sac avec une prise et ses articulations blanches. Et puis, il se dirigea vers le devant de la salle pour poser le lion sur le bureau, et revint lentement vers sa table, se concentrant sur un pas à la fois. Il s'assit entre Ron et Hermione, entourant sa poitrine de ses bras fermement alors qu'ils attendaient. Snape n'était jamais en retard, et alors que la minute se faisait plus proche, Ron avait posé une main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de sursauter. Par chance, Hermione avait eut raison à propos de la Métamorphose plus tôt. McGonagall les avait fait prendre des notes sur comment finir un sortilège de Glamourie, et elle ne s'était même pas donnée la peine de le démontrer. Pour une fois, quelque chose s'était bien passée.

Et puis, les portes s'ouvrirent soudainement, les cognant contre le mur avec assez de force pour secouer les chaudrons de leurs positions. Harry se figea, les rouages de son esprit grinçant vers un arrêt soudain. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis et fixaient, concentrés sur le tourbillon sombre de vêtements alors que le Maître de Potion se dirigeait devant la pièce. Une fois qu'il eut atteint le tableau noir, il se tourna vers la classe, se fixant sur le côté des Slytherins de la pièce. 

« Prenez des notes. » dit-il platement, et il commença à écrire une liste d'ingrédients sur le tableau, son dos face à la pièce. Harry s'assit encore choqué, ayant peur de bouger ou même de respirer. Les muscles de sa joue étaient endoloris à force de serrer ses dents, mais il ne le remarqua pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait était que le cours se termine, ou que Snape l'ignore complètement. Plus que tout au monde, il voulait se glisser sous son bureau et disparaître. Pourquoi était-il venu d'ailleurs ? Il aurait du rester dans son dortoir, se glisser sous les couvertures et rester jusqu'à ses diplômes. Peut-être qu'il pouvait se glisser dehors silencieusement. 

Un bon coup de coude dans ses côtes le sortit de ses pensées, et il se retourna pour voir Hermione montrer ses notes. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de sortir une plume et un parchemin. Silencieusement, Harry sortit ses affaires de son sac, ses yeux ne quittant jamais le devant de la pièce, comme si Snape allait l'attaquer à l'instant où son regard se détournait. Mais Snape ne se retourna pas, et Harry commença à prendre des notes, se battant pour se concentrer sur la copie des mots du tableau et rien d'autre. Puis Snape se retourna brièvement et Harry tâcha ses notes, se battant pour ralentir les battements de son cœur. En voyant que ce regard noir était dirigé vers lui encore une fois, éveilla un flot d'images, des flashs de l'enlèvement de sa mère, de Snape admettant l'avoir violé, d'Hermione avec sa tête dans ses mains, amenant avec reluctance la destruction de son monde. Un mot qu'il avait avant chéri, il ne pouvait même plus y _penser_, chaque pensée même de loin associé avec ça, provoquait le resserrement de sa poitrine, menaçant d'écraser ses poumons et d'arrêter son cœur. Maintenant son esprit s'effarouchait à l'idée même du nom comme s'il était une horrible maladie, quelque chose qui lui sauterait dessus et le détruire s'il osait s'approcher. Cet homme était son… non, son esprit ne pouvait pas admettre la vérité. Après tant d'années de souhait pour rien d'autres que sa famille, voulant désespérément appeler quelqu'un par le nom de 'mère' et… de l'autre. Et maintenant… maintenant il ne pouvait pas le supporter, il ne pouvait même pas essayer sans pratiquement suffoquer. 

« Votre devoir pour ce soir sera d'écrire un paragraphe sur chacun de ses ingrédients, décrivant où ils peuvent être trouvés et de quelles façons ils sont utilisés communément. Je m'attends à ce qu'il soit _complet_. » dit Snape, se tournant à moitié vers la classe avec ses bras croisés. La plume de Harry s'arrêta à la voix, d'autres mots qu'elle avait dit s'élevaient dans son esprit. 'J'ai choisit votre mère.' Harry prit un souffle lent et profond, se concentrant pour essayer de bouger sa plume à nouveau. *scratch* *scratch* *scratch*

« Maintenant… » la voix dit d'une façon traînante à nouveau, « Je crois que vous avez des devoirs à me rendre ? » continua Snape, sa bouche formant un léger sourire narquois alors que chaque étudiant commençait à fouiller dans leurs cartables. Un étudiant, cependant, ne bougea pas, fixant sa plume avec une expression comme celle d'une biche poursuivie. Le sourire narquois de Snape grandit de plus belle, et ses yeux brillaient sombrement. Il bougea lentement entre les tables, se tournant et se glissant silencieusement en face de l'étudiant pétrifié. Oh il avait _tellement_ espéré qu'il ferait quelque chose de punissable, un souhait qui devenait réalité, il semblait.

« Il y a un problème, Potter ? Ou avez-vous _oublié_ que j'avais donné un devoir de trois pages sur la potion de la Flamme Eternelle ? » dit-il, prenant joie dans la façon dont la main tremblait de surprise à sa voix, et le soudain trait vertical sur le parchemin par la plume. 

« Je… ne l'ai pas, Professeur. » bégaya Harry, sa voix tremblant légèrement. Il avait complètement oublié ce devoir, il ne l'avait même pas _commencé_. Lentement, il releva sa tête, faisant de son mieux pour renforcer son expression alors qu'il regardait le visage du professeur. 

« C'est vraiment dommage, Potter, » dit Snape en faisant traîné sa voix, même s'il était vaguement surpris par l'expression sur le visage du garçon. Potter n'était jamais si effrayé par lui habituellement, nerveux, oui, mais jamais tremblant d'une pure peur. Snape chargea ça sur la conversation de la nuit précédente, renforçant son sourire avec un regard. « Je suppose que vous vous croyez très 'spécial' pour ne pas vous donnez la peine de faire vos devoirs. » dit Snape, puis tourna son regard vers le plafond, tapotant sa mâchoires en pensant. « Je me demande, ce que penserait vos _parents_ de vous ? » dit-il, et plusieurs Slytherins commencèrent à  ricaner. Tous les souvenirs de culpabilité avaient complètement disparu et Snape baissa son regard à nouveau, adorant la vue du fameux 'Potter' tremblant d'une pure terreur. 

Soudainement, il y eut un 'bang' alors que Harry laissait tombé sa chaise sur le sol, fonçant à pleine vitesse vers la porte. Il pouvait entendre Snape hurler après lui alors qu'il fuyait dans le couloir et un énorme rire de tous les Slytherins de la pièce. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter, il ne pouvait pas rester dans cette pièce, _lui_ faisant face et sachant qui il était. Ses pieds résonnaient contre la pierre alors qu'il courrait, prenant les escaliers pour sortir des cachots deux par deux. Il aurait du rester au lit… aurait du sécher les cours, se répéta-t-il. Volant pratiquement dans la cage d'escalier, il se tourna rapidement, ignorant les regards surpris sur les visages des étudiants dans la salle principale. Laissez les regarder, ce n'était rien de nouveau. Maintenant c'était de surprise, mais peut-être que bientôt cela serait de dégoût et de haine, ou même pire, de peur. 

Ouvrant les portes principales. Harry ne s'arrêta pas avant d'être complètement dehors, sur une marche recouverte de pluie. Il s'assit lourdement, ignorant la pluie battante qui fouettait son visage, un bon jour pour le vent vicieux et le froid mordant. 

« Harry ? » demanda une voix bourrue, et il leva les yeux de surprise pour voir Hagrid se tenant à côté de lui, son manteau en peau de taupe tacher par la pluie. 

« Hi, Hagrid. » murmura-t-il, levant une main pour retirer la pluie de son visage. 

« T'es pas supposé être en classe tout de suite ? » demanda Hagrid, descendant d'une marche ou deux. 

« Oui. » répliqua Harry et Hagrid prit un profond sourire, resserrant son manteau. Se penchant, il plaça une main énorme sur son épaule pour le rassurer un peu, souriant lorsque Harry releva les yeux à nouveau. 

« Pourquoi tu ne viens pas pour un peu de thé ? Tu vas être malade en s'asseyant dehors. » dit-il, et Harry acquiesça après un moment, se levant des marches. 

« Ouais, ça serait super. Merci, Hagrid. » dit Harry, et ils prirent le sentier, marchant péniblement sous la pluie. 

-------

Le feu brûlait fortement alors que Hagrid ajoutait une autre bûche dans les flammes, la dirigeant avec le tisonnier rouillé. Harry regarda négligemment, les étincelles se reflétant sur les verres de ses lunettes alors qu'il fixait son thé, perdu à nouveau dans ses pensées. Hagrid n'avait pausé aucune question, lui avait plutôt donné du thé et avait installé une couverture chaude autour de ses épaules. Le silence était bien, pensa Harry. Simplement le son rythmique du vent et de la pluie, et le  silencieux crépitement du feu. 

« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà parlé de la fois où j'ai faillit été manger par un Peryton (j'ai pas de correspondance dans le bestiaire dsl.) » gronda Hagrid soudainement, s'installant dans la chaise opposé à Harry. Surpris, Harry leva son regard. 

« Non je ne pense pas. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Harry, recouvrant la tasse de thé de ses main pour les réchauffer. Peut-être qu'une voix amicale pouvait l'aider à garder son esprit hors de ces choses. 

« Cela est arrivé il y a seulement deux ans, juste là, dans cette forêt. Jamais été si terrifié de toute ma vie cette journée. Sauf peut-être lorsqu'ils m'ont enfermé à Azkaban. Mais c'était différent. De toute façon, moi et Fang (Crockdur) étions dehors pour chasser, et traquer quelques bêtes ou autre chose, lorsque venu de nulle part, vint ce Peryton, attaquant en piqué des arbres comme une sorte d'énorme vautour. » dit Hagrid, s'arrêtant pour prendre une gorgée de sa propre tasse de thé. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Peryton ? » demanda Harry, n'ayant jamais entendu parlé d'une telle créature. 

« Une chose ressemblant à un énorme oiseau, qui a des jambes et une tête mignonne, seulement pleine de dents Des brutes vicieuses, ils attaquent tout ce qu'y pouvait entrer. Cependant, comme je le disais, cette chose nous a attaqué, et j'ai eut des difficultés à sortir de son chemin à temps. Fang fonçait vers la maison, exactement comme le trouillard qu'il est. Je me suis également mis à courir, aussi vite que je le pouvais pour revenir là. Mais cette chose me voulait vraiment pour dîner, et continua de me suivre. Finalement il me cerna, et se tenait dans le chemin, me fixant avec ses yeux rouges affamés. » Hagrid fit une pause, un tremblement parcourut son énorme silhouette. « Désolé. » murmura-t-il, « Cependant, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil derrière par hasard, et j'ai vu une autre grande bête se tenant dans les broussailles, nous regardant comme s'il nous trouvait amusant. J'avais déjà vu cette chose  auparavant, se cachant dans les ombres, ou courant à travers les arbres… jamais vu quelque chose comme ça. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il m'a effrayé, peut-être autant que le Peryton, même lorsque ce dernier était sur le point de me manger. Il avait des yeux comme je n'en avais jamais vu, noirs comme le charbon, mais brillant vert lorsque la lumière les frappaient. »

«Qu'est ce que c'était ? » demanda Harry, complètement dans l'histoire. 

« Un lion, mais comme aucun que j'ai vu dans un zoo. Tu vois, en premier, nous ne sommes pas supposé avoir de lions ici, trop loin dans le nord pour eux. En second, ce lion était _noir_, et autant que je le sache, ils ne sont pas supposés être de cette couleur. Il était aussi énorme, comme aucune des bêtes que j'avais vues avant. Alors que j'étais assis, là, regardant le lion et le Peryton, sûr que j'allais mourir par l'une de ces choses malfaisantes ou l'autre, quelque chose que je n'oublierai jamais. Ce lion vint hors des ombres en courant, et frappa le Peryton comme le Hogwarts Express. L'envoyant droit sur le sol et puis prit son coup dans sa mâchoire et le brisa rapidement en un clin d'œil. Puis il a levé les yeux sur moi, léchant ses dents de nacre, et retourna dans les ombres comme s'il n'avait rien fait. » finit Hagrid, secouant sa tête d'incrédulité. Harry resta bouche bée pendant un moment, oubliant pratiquement la tasse de thé qu'il tenait près de sa bouche. Un lion ? Pouvait-il être celui de la prophétie ?

« Il est encore dans les alentours ? » demanda Harry, puis fini rapidement son thé. 

« Yup. Je l'ai vu quelques fois, pas récemment cependant. Je ne doute pas qu'il soit toujours là, il me donne toujours les chocottes rien qu'à y penser. » dit Hagrid, et retint un autre tremblement. 

« Merci de me l'avoir dit, Hagrid, et pour m'avoir invité aussi. » dit Harry, posant sa tasse vide sur la table. 

« De rien, Harry. Tu ferais mieux d'y retourner maintenant, ils vont servir le dîner très bientôt. » dit Hagrid, se levant de sa chaise et s'étirant. Harry se leva également et plia la couverture pour la poser sur la chaise, et se dirigea vers la porte. 

« Au revoir Hagrid ! » dit-il, et le demi-géant lui fit un signe en retour avant que la porte ne se referme derrière lui. Marchant sous la pluie, Harry se sentait avec surprise bien mieux. Laisser le soin à Hagrid de savoir quoi faire, pensa Harry avec un sourire. Mais la partie avec le lion le harcelait à l'arrière de son esprit, et il savait qu'il allait partager l'histoire avec Ron et Hermione ce soir. C'était mieux que de discuter d'autres choses, pensa-t-il amèrement. 

Harry se sentait pratiquement comme lui-même à nouveau, il marcha dans l'entrée principale. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes autour, comme la plupart étaient déjà partis dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Il avait un peu faim, réalisa Harry, puis il examina ses robes trempées. Il devait d'abord se changer, réalisa-t-il. Les couloirs sur le chemin vers la tour de Gryffindor étaient pratiquement vides, donc il se dépêcha de courir, impatient de retirer ses vêtements glacés. Dans un coin éloigné, Harry entendit un son, comme une porte se fermant. Revenant à une marche, il commença à être ennuyé par le claquement que ces chaussures faisaient à chaque pas. Puis quelque chose apparut soudainement à la fin du couloir, et instantanément, Harry sentit son esprit se geler à nouveau, rétrécissant de pure terreur. C'était Snape. 

Sans même le réaliser, Harry se cacha derrière l'une des plus proches statues, priant désespérément que Snape ne l'avait pas vu. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était d'être coincé par Snape dans un couloir vide, avec aucun endroit où courir. Se battant pour apaiser sa respiration rapide, Harry pressa son dos contre l'arrière de la statue, écoutant avec attention le son des pieds. Il n'en entendit aucun, cependant comme Snape faisait rarement du bruit. Il était comme ça, apparent soudainement de nulle part comme s'il n'_était_ vraiment qu'une ombre. Une minute passa, puis une autre. Se tenant parfaitement immobile, Harry ferma ses yeux, écoutant toujours pour le moindre son d'un mouvement de vêtements. Il n'entendit rien. Une autre minute passa ainsi, Snape devait être parti depuis longtemps maintenant. Tremblant pratiquement, Harry ouvrit ses yeux, et s'éloigna de la statue, osant jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir. 

« Bonsoir, Potter. » gronda une voix profonde et menaçante, et Harry fixa avec horreur la silhouette reposant contre le _devant _de la statue. « Je crois que nous avons besoin d'une petite discussion. »

------

A/N : Oh que je suis pas gentille de m'arrêter là vous allez encore devoir attendre.

Dod : elle est vilaine Leena, très vilaine.

Alors le prochain chapitre arrivera soit demain (tard dans la soirée) soit samedi matin (si mon pc décide de ne pas l'effacer et que je doive tout retaper) 

Dod : que ceux qui veulent demain, laisse des review (après tout, on n'aurait du mal à compter si vous deviez lever la main -p)

Et n'oubliez pas on fait des REVIEW !!!!!!

Dod : ouais, parce que je suis en train de mettre de l'argent de côté pour financer l'achat d'un dico mode 500 00 pages. Alors, à bon entendeur......


	7. Brisé

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Severitus, sauf la traduction. 

Bon pas grand-chose à dire, à part continuez de reviewer ! !!!!!!

Dod : tout à fait. Certaines questions posées trouveront leurs réponses ici. Alors bonne lecture.

------

**Chapitre 7 : Brisé**. 

------

Harry ne bougea pas. Aucun de ses muscles ne trembla, aucun de ses yeux ne cligna, même la plus minuscule respiration remplissait ses poumons alors qu'il fixait la silhouette habillée en noire. Snape était appuyé nonchalamment contre la statue, ses bras croisés et un sourire assez cruel, pour que des adultes commencent à crier en fixant son visage. 

« Vous avez quelques explications à donner, Potter. » gronda Snape, et Harry ressortit de son état de choc, respirant un souffle oublié. Snape le regarda froidement, se tenant exactement comme il l'avait été un moment auparavant. Harry trembla, peu sûr si c'était du à ses robes trempées, ou provoqué par le regard glacial de Snape. « Et bien, N'allez-vous pas me dire _pourquoi_ vous vous cachiez derrière cette statue, lorsque vous devriez être dans la Grande Salle ? » gronda Snape, ses yeux brillants d'un sombre plaisir à tourmenter le garçon. Harry prit une autre profonde inspiration, osant lever ses yeux du sol. Il n'y avait aucune utilité à mentir, n'est ce pas ? »

« Je me… cachais simplement, de vous, Professeur. » dit Harry, se battant pour garder sa voix relativement calme.

« C'était visible. » aboya Snape, et Harry recula, sentant le dernier morceau de sa faible résolution disparaître. « Ce que je veux savoir c'est POURQUOI. Et n'essayez même pas de dire que c'est à cause de ce que je vous ai dit la nuit dernière. Quelque chose _d'autre _se passe, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Snape, même si c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. 

« Oui… » dit Harry, acquiesçant faiblement. Il pressa son dos contre le mur à nouveau, l'utilisant comme support pour s'empêcher de tomber. Snape se rapprocha d'un pas, le dominant, la lumière vacillante d'une torche assez proche laissait la moitié de son visage dans l'ombre. 

« Et bien ? Est-ce que vous allez me le dire librement, ou vais-je devoir vous tirer jusqu'à mon bureau et vous forcer à avaler du Veritaserum ? Avant de vous donner une semaine de détention et de déduire la moitié des points de votre maison. » gronda Snape, des yeux noirs flamboyant d'avertissement. Harry fut silencieux pendant un moment, reportant son regard brièvement sur la statue puis de nouveau sur Snape. 

Il devait le lui dire, réalisa-t-il. Aussi désespérément qu'il voulait garder cela secret, de bannir la connaissance dans les plus profonds recoins de son esprit, il savait qu'il devait le lui dire. Après tout, les Gryffindors étaient supposés être brave, n'est-ce pas. Mais plus que ça, c'était la bonne chose à faire, la chose que James Potter aurait fait. Harry recula un peu alors qu'il réfléchissait, retournant ses yeux vers la statue à nouveau. 'Dis-le simplement, Harry.' Se dit-il à lui-même, en prenant plusieurs respirations profondes pour se préparer. Snape attendait. 

« J'ai découvert quelque chose d'autre… après vous avoir parlé. » commença Harry, se battant et réussissant pratiquement à garder sa voix calme et normale. La bouche de Snape forma un sourire mauvais, content d'avoir réussit. « Hermione a jeté le sortilège que nous avons apprit en Métamorphose, et nous avons découvert que… que… » bégaya Harry sur le dernier mot, le reste coincé dans sa gorge. 'Merde, Harry, juste dis-lui ! » pensa-t-il, et il prit une autre respiration. 

« Que _quoi ?_ » gronda Snape vivement, un de ses pieds frappant le sol avec impatience. 

« QUE VOUS ETES MON PERE !!! D'ACCORD ?! » hurla Harry, reposant son front dans ses mains. Là. Il l'avait dit. La vérité était révélée, il n'avait pas reculé, ni n'était tombé sur le sol en pièce. Un point pour Gryffindor. 

Snape était silencieux, figé dans sa position précédente avec l'exception de ses seuls yeux, qui étaient agrandit par le choc. « Quoi ? » demanda Snape, sa voix basse et légère. 

« Vous m'avez entendu. » souffla Harry, incapable de détacher son regard de l'expression de Snape. Un muscle de la joue de Snape eut une légère secousse, trahissant le tourbillon de pensées qui rampait derrière son expression figée. Puis ses yeux bougèrent, et ses sourcils commencèrent à s'incliner, ses lèvres ayant une moue méprisante, avec ses dents serrées. Les yeux déjà noirs s'étaient assombris, se remplissant avec une haine et une furie comme il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. 

« Vous osez… » siffla Snape, et Harry se pressa contre la statue, regardant l'expression de Snape comme si elle était une bombe prête à exploser. Un grondement s'éleva de sa gorge, grandissant en intensité. « Vous _oseriez_… » répéta Snape, sa voix basse et gutturale. « Est-ce que vous avez une idée de combien de nuits je suis resté éveillé, tourmenté par la mémoire de ce que j'ai fait à votre mère ?! » commença-il, le grondement dans sa gorge aussi profond qu'un roulement d'éclairs, « Comment, pendant 15 ans, j'ai vu son visage chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, l'entendant crier, me supplier de la laisser partir ?! CHAQUE FOIS QUE JE VOUS VOIS, ELLE ME HANTE !!!! » hurla-t-il, ses yeux agrandit par la furie, révélant plus de leurs blancs qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu. « Dans vos yeux, garçon, je vois mon enfer. Et vous OSERIEZ me tourmenter ! Par respect pour elle, je vous ai dit la vérité, creusant mes souvenirs qui auraient du être laissé là où ils étaient. Et VOUS… vous avez l'effronterie de jeter mes mots dans mon visage ! » rugit Snape, les poings blancs et fermés, tremblant à ses côtés. Abruptement, il se tourna, présentant son dos au garçon terrifié. « Peut-être que c'est une bonne chose que vos parents ne soient plus en vie, Potter. » gronda Snape dangereusement, « Ils seraient répugnés de vous appeler, _vous_, leur fils. » siffla-t-il, puis se retourna, avec la complète intention d'envoyer le petit morveux en détention pour le reste de sa misérable vie. Il s'arrêta…

Le garçon était parti.

------

Harry tomba sur ses genoux dans le ténébreux tunnel, les derniers mots de Snape se répétant d'au-dessus. Son cœur battant, ses oreilles sonnant au soudain changement d'un hurlement vicieux vers le silence. Combien il avait été chanceux de se cacher derrière _cette_ statue particulière, il ne comprendrait jamais, mais il était pratiquement sûr qu'il devait remercier son étoile de chance dans le ciel pour ça. Simplement quelques pieds au-dessus, Harry pouvait entendre Snape hurler son nom, les talons de ses bottes raclant contre la pierre. Se reposant contre le mur du tunnel, Harry monta ses genoux contre sa poitrine, ses yeux fermés face à l'obscurité complète. Le hurlement s'arrêta après un moment, et il pouvait entendre Snape traîner les pieds dans le coin encore un peu, cherchant sûrement le passage secret. 

Se poussant soudainement sur ses pieds, Harry sortit sa baguette de ses robes et murmura un sortilège pour éclairer. Si Snape réussissait à ouvrir le passage, il ne voulait certainement pas être dans le coin pour le voir, pensa-t-il, et commença à parcourir le tunnel. La faible lumière bannissant seulement quelques-unes des ombres devant lui, se reflétant fortement sur les traces d'eau qui couvrait les murs de la cave. Après quelques minutes de marche, il pouvait entendre le son étouffé du tonnerre, toujours très fort. 

Serrant ses dents férocement alors que quelques émotions essayaient de s'élever de sa poitrine. Harry continua, s'écroulant pratiquement sur le sol rocheux. Il continuait d'entendre la voix furieuse de Snape, ses yeux noirs tourbillonnant à cause d'une haine inimaginable. 'Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'appelle Snape ?' le questionna une voix à l'intérieur de son esprit, 'Ne devrais-tu pas l'appeler _Papa _?' le hanta la voix, et Harry gronda profondément, ses doigts s'engourdissant à cause de la forte grippe qu'il avait sur sa baguette. 

« _La ferme_. » siffla-t-il, marchant plus rapidement dans le tunnel. Il s'écroula pratiquement à nouveau, se rattrapant tout juste au mur. S'arrêtant, il lutta pour regagner son souffle, et se battit contre une constriction dans sa poitrine. Il avait dit la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne suffisait-il pas qu'il l'ait dit à haute voix, l'admettre en face de l'homme ? se demanda-t-il, s'éloignant du mur, et continuant à travers la tunnel à nouveau. Il avait dit la plus douloureuse vérité qu'il avait su, et il avait été hurlé dessus pour ça, accusé de jouer une plaisanterie élaborée. Est-ce que Snape…oh, pardon, son _père_ croyait actuellement qu'il ferait quelque chose comme ça ? Prendre une histoire qui avait causé tant de peine à l'homme, et la changer en un mensonge pour s'amuser ? Le haïssait-il _autant _? Il semblait que oui, et pour Harry, l'idée de Snape le haïssant autant était même maintenant plus confuse et douloureuse que cela n'avait jamais été. Harry arrêta ses réflexions, ses sourcils se fronçant. Mais alors… Il avait le _droit_ de le haïr, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, il était l'enfant bâtard, un _accident_, même si Snape ne réalisait pas ce fait. 

« Arrête ! » gronda Harry, secouant sa tête pour s'empêcher de continuer vers ses pensées. Il irait à Hogsmeade et marcherait pendant un moment, pour essayer et nettoyer son esprit. Peut-être qu'il irait même à la poste et enverrait une lettre à Sirius, il ne lui avait pas écrit depuis un moment. Harry arrêta cette pensée immédiatement, serrant ses dents à nouveau. Non, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il _ne _penserait _pas_ à ça ! Mais la pensée s'éleva, revenant du fond de son esprit comme une goutte de poison, dévorant ses autres pensées jusqu'à ce que celle-ci atteigne la surface. 

« Qu'est-ce que Sirius allait penser de lui maintenant… ?

------

Snape se retint difficilement d'ensorceler chaque âme qu'il voyait sur son chemin vers le bureau du directeur, effrayant une multitude d'étudiants néanmoins. Le directeur avait demandé à le voir après le dîner, quelque chose à propos des 'Enfants du Serpent' apparemment. Il n'était pas d'humeur pour ce sujet en ce moment, il était bien trop furieux contre le gamin Potter pour être assez cohérent pour planifier correctement. 'Oublions la détention.' Pensa Snape, lançant un regard mortel au Hufflepuff qui passait, 'J'inventerai une excuse pour que ce morveux soit expulsé.' Au moins, il n'aurait plus à regarder ces yeux à nouveau, ne plus jamais _la _voir à chaque fois qu'il regardait le garçon. Mais plus important, il voulait sa vengeance. Potter l'avait peut-être hanté avec la _plus _pénible idée possible, faisant vibrer une corde qui envoyait à son esprit une douleur fraîche, qu'il n'avait pas sentit depuis 15 ans. Personne ne l'avait blessé comme ça, personne n'était autorisé à même _faire allusion_ à la douleur enfouie si profondément. Et être harceler par ça, se la faire jeter au visage comme une sorte de farce, après avoir creuser dans ses souvenirs _par respect pour sa mère_. 'C'est de sa propre faute.' Se rappela-t-il, grognant alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte du directeur. 'Tu es celui qui _lui_ a dit que tu avais _violé sa mère_. Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? Que cela ne devienne plus rien ? De ne pas revenir et de te hanter ? Tu es un fou, Severus… un fou maudit…' pensa-t-il sombrement, et puis il se redressa, composant son visage avec une expression vide. Il frappa légèrement sur la porte, priant pour que la rencontre soit rapide. 

« Rentre Severus. » dit Dumbledore, sa voix semblant particulièrement fatiguée. Severus souleva un sourcil d'inquiétude, et passa la porte. Dumbledore était assit derrière son bureau, massant légèrement son front. Une lettre était sur le bureau en face de lui, légèrement en lambeaux après avoir été lu et relu un nombre incalculable de fois. « Prends un siège, Severus. Est-ce que tu veux un peu de thé ? » demanda-t-il, indiquant la chaise de l'autre côté de son bureau. 

« Non, merci, Albus. » répondit platement Severus, en prenant le siège offert. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez découvert ? Vous avez mentionné quelque chose à propos des Enfants du Serpent ? » demanda-t-il, et Dumbledore acquiesça, tournant son siège pour lui faire face directement. 

« Une femme du nom de Mrs Templeton m'a envoyé cette lettre il y a quelque jours, et elle est venue me voir. Quelques nouvelles choquantes ont été découvertes, concernant un des étudiants dans cette école. » dit Dumbledore, puis il eut un grand soupir, et croisa ses mains sur son bureau. Snape souleva un autre sourcil, le regardant curieusement. 

« Vous ne voulez pas dire…que l'un d'eux est _ici_, à l'intérieur de l'école ? » demanda-t-il avec incrédulité. A sa surprise, Dumbledore hocha la tête, levant les yeux vers lui par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. 

« Oui, l'un de nos étudiants est un Enfant du Serpent. Mrs Templeton était la nounou de cet étudiant. Je t'ai appelé ici dans l'espoir que tu puisses apporter un peu de lumière dans cette situation, puisque tu as vu la plupart des femmes qui avaient été prise. J'espérais que tu puisses prouver à cette chère Mrs Templeton qu'elle avait faux. » dit Dumbledore, sa voix très basse et fatiguée. Quelque chose de très sérieux le perturbait, et Snape avait pratiquement oublié sa propre furie, maintenant très curieux. Dumbledore n'était jamais bouleverser si ce n'était pas pour une _très _bonne raison. 

« Quel étudiant est suspecté ? » demanda-t-il, courant rapidement à travers la liste des femmes qui avaient été enlevées dans sa tête. Cependant, comme il y avait cinq ans, aucun des noms des femmes ne correspondaient avec un étudiant, sauf cette exception. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il ait pu passé inaperçu, cette femme Templeton était probablement  qu'une vieille cinglée. 

« Harry Potter. » dit Dumbledore et Severus se figea, ses yeux fixés sur un point au-delà du mur. 

« Je… ne crois pas avoir bien entendu, Albus. Est-ce que vous voudriez bien répéter ça ? » dit-il, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois. Il n'avait sûrement pas dit _Potter_, il n'y avait aucune possibilité que…

« Harry Potter est suspecté être un Enfant du Serpent, Severus, aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître. » répéta Dumbledore, posant son front contre ses mains pliées. Il regardait son bureau, les yeux fixés sur la lettre. « Mrs Templeton travaillait pour Lily Potter durant son dernier mois de grossesse, et puis durant les quelques mois suivant. Jusqu'à ce que le charme de fidelis fut jeté. » dit-il, secouant sa tête. Severus resta parfaitement silencieux, ses yeux énormes et fixés sur le directeur comme s'il n'avait jamais vu l'homme avant dans sa vie. Etait-ce une sorte de blague élaborée ? se demanda-t-il. Est-ce que Potter avait parlé de leur petite conversation et d'une certaine façon l'avait convaincu de se joindre dans la farce ? Mais Albus ne ferait jamais ce genre de chose, pas en ayant connaissance de combien ce sujet était douloureux, même s'il ne savait pas l'immédiate raison. 

« Impossible. » se moqua Severus, détournant sa tête, même si les mots qu'il avait prononcés étaient avec sa conviction habituelle. « Quelle preuve a-t-elle ? Ou bien est-ce qu'elle demandait simplement des faveurs ? » répliqua Severus de colère, réussissant à former un mauvais sourire sur ses lèvres. 

« Mrs Templeton ne m'a rien demandé, Severus. Elle est venue à moi à cause des évènements récents dans les journaux, avec les familles assassinées et tous ses soupçons sur la remontée des Enfants du Serpent. Elle voulait que je protège Harry du Ministère, dans le cas où ils aient l'idée dans leurs têtes de finir le travail qu'ils avaient commencé il y a tant d'années. Je me souviens de ça, moi-même. » ajouta Dumbledore, ses yeux flamboyant avec un peu de peine. « Elle dit que Lily lui avait révélé des nouvelles inquiétantes. Elle disait que Lily lui avait dit avoir été violé par un Death-Eater, et qu'elle était trop honteuse pour le dire à James. Je ne l'ai pas cru au premier abord, mais… » Dumbledore secoua sa tête à nouveau, se penchant abruptement vers la lettre sur son bureau. 

« Mais ? » demanda Severus, réussissant tout juste à garder sa voix et son expression calme. Cependant il était tout sauf ça. 'Ne laissez pas ça être vrai…'pensa-t-il désespérément, répétant cette pensée encore et encore, 'S'il vous plait, dieu… ne laissez pas ça être vrai…'

« Elle savait à propos de la Marque du Serpent. Elle  a dit qu'elle l'avait vu sur le front de Harry après qu'il soit né. Ce seul fait était la raison pour laquelle Lily lui avait dit, elle ne voulait le dire à personne. » continua Dumbledore, ses mains pliées maladroitement sur son bureau. Puis son expression s'aggrava, et il leva les yeux de son bureau. « Severus, est-ce que Lily Potter a été capturée par des Death-Eater ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux aussi froids et durs qu'un jour d'hiver. 

Severus sentit quelque chose se déchirer à l'intérieur, comme si au plus profond de lui, à l'intérieur de son esprit s'était glissé exactement au centre. Le Cruciatus lui-même n'était rien en comparaison de la peine cautérisé qui entourait ses doigts autour de son cœur, resserrant sa poitrine si fermement qu'il oublia de respirer. De petites tâches dansaient devant sa vision floue, mais il cligna des yeux férocement et les ferma, ne s'occupant de l'impression qu'il donnait à Dumbledore. 

« Potter n'est pas… » commença-t-il, mais les mots se brisèrent, et il se tut, ses yeux toujours fermés. 

« Harry n'est pas le fils de James, à moins que tu ne prouves que Mrs Templeton ait tord. » répliqua Dumbledore, et Severus prit une profonde et tremblante inspiration. « Severus, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Dumbledore, sa voix teintée d'inquiétude. Severus secoua sa tête légèrement, serrant ses mâchoires fermement. 'Potter n'est pas le fils de James…' répéta-t-il dans son esprit, se battant pour forcer les mots à devenir cohérent. 

« Comment l'a-t-elle déguisé ? » demanda-t-il, incapable de complètement retirer l'émotion de sa voix. 

« Glamourie. Lily était une exceptionnelle praticienne du Glamourie, je n'en ai jamais vu de meilleure. » dit Dumbledore, puis continua. « Severus, je sais que c'est un douloureux sujet pour toi… mais je dois savoir. Harry doit être averti et des mesures doivent être prise si c'est la vérité. » finit-il, et Severus se pencha de sa chaise, ses doigts sur son cuir chevelu alors qu'il tenait sa tête. 

« Il le sait déjà, Albus. » dit-il, et il entendit l'homme poussé un cri de surprise. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-il avec méfiance, et Severus poussa un rire court et sec. 

« Il _a dit_ qu'il l'avait apprit en Métamorphose… Glamourie bien sûr… probablement un de ses foutus sortilège 'Revelo' dont Minerva est si fière… » radota Severus, riant sèchement à nouveau. « Dieu… J'était si sot… vraiment un foutu imbécile… » murmura-t-il, en secouant sa tête. 

« Severus, s'il te plait… De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? J'ai besoin que tu me dises ce que tu sais… » dit Dumbledore, néanmoins sa voix était douce et inquiète, il n'avait _jamais_ vu le Maître de Potions agir d'une manière similaire. 

« Oui, Lily avait été capturée. » répliqua Severus, enfonçant plus fermement ses doigts dans ses cheveux. C'est vrai alors, n'est-ce pas ? pensa-t-il, prenant une autre respiration tremblante. Il se sentait malade, il doutait qu'il soit même capable de s'asseoir s'il le voulait. Ce n'était pas supposé être de cette façon, Lily n'était pas supposé avoir été enceinte d'un enfant de Death-Eater, elle n'était pas supposée vivre avec cette douleur, avec cette horreur, elle était supposée retourner dans les bras réconfortant de son mari, et puis de continuer sa vie. Avait-elle été si blessée ? se demanda-t-il. Etait-elle pratiquement morte de douleur, lorsqu'elle avait vu cette marque sur le visage de son enfant ? Lorsqu'elle avait su d'où il était, combien horrifié serait son mari ? Non, pour elle cela avait du être probablement pire, il ne pouvait pas douter de ça une seconde. Une pensée revint à la surface, le hantant à nouveau, 'Il n'est pas le fils de James…'

« Tu l'as vu ? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant ? » demanda Dumbledore, néanmoins sa voix était faible et fatiguée, ses doutes confirmés. 

« Parce que j'étais celui qui l'avait violé. » admit Severus, prenant plusieurs inspirations à travers ses dents serrées. 'Potter est mon… oh mon dieu… Il est mon _fils_.' Pensa-t-il finalement, et il entendit le cri d'Albus, et une tasse de thé heurtant le bureau avec un soudain 'clink'. Il voulait mourir, tout de suite. Avec cette pensée traversant son esprit, le déchirant lentement de l'intérieur. Il voulait se recroqueviller et mourir. 

« Severus… _Tu_ l'as prise ?! » bredouilla Albus de surprise, et Severus se battit pour s'empêcher de trembler, de crier un furieux 'oui !'. Il devait sortir d'ici, il ne pouvait plus répondre aux questions, il ne pouvait pas s'asseoir avec les yeux d'Albus fixés sur lui. 

« Mon dieu, Albus… il est mon _fils_... il est _mon_ fils… » souffla-t-il, se battant pour assimiler  la phrase étrangère dans son esprit, de briser le mur de peine et de peur qui se créait par cette idée. Il ne pouvait pas se forcer à l'accepter, de croire qu'il avait causé tant de peine à Lily, et qu'il y a simplement quelques minutes, il avait hurlé après son _fils_ dans le couloir, après que le garçon est admit la plus douloureuse des choses de toute sa vie. 'Tu es vraiment un imbécile, Severus, mais réellement un imbécile…' se dit-il à nouveau, et se leva abruptement de sa chaise, se dirigeant vers la porte. « Je serais dans mes appartements, Albus. » dit-il platement, puis passa la porte, désespéré de revenir dans ses cachots. 

« Severus ! » entendit-il le directeur l'appeler, mais il marchait plus vite, prenant pratiquement les escaliers dans une course contre la mort. Il entendit son nom encore appelé, et il continua de l'ignorer, se battant pour bannir toute pensée, sauf celle de sa destination, de son esprit. Les couloirs étaient pratiquement vides alors qu'il passa, avec chaque étudiant qui le voyait reculant contre le mur. A chaque coin qu'il tourna, il sentit une vague de peur envahir son cœur, la peur de voir une paire d'yeux familiers verts éclatant de peur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait s'il les voyait, s'il se figerait ou bien s'il les ignorerait, ou bien même lui hurler de se pousser hors du chemin. La confusion était une force dirigeante derrière toutes ses pensées, se renforçant avec douleur alors que le visage de Lily apparut dans son esprit, déformé par l'agonie. Et puis le visage de Potter, inondé par la terreur mais aussi par une ferme résolution, hurlant la vérité à pleins poumons. « Peut-être que c'est une bonne chose que vos parents ne soient pas en vie, Potter. » se souvint-il avoir grondé. 'Ils répugneraient  à vous appeler, _vous, _leur fils.'

« BOUGE ! » hurla Snape à un Slytherin qui se trouvait dans le couloir. Ces appartements étaient dans le prochain couloir, encore un petit peu plus loin, pensa-t-il. 'Seulement un peu plus loin jusqu'à quoi ? Soulagement ? Jusqu'à ce que tu te brises et casses tout ce qui est en vue ? Ce putain de truc fera l'affaire, tu ne peux pas courir.' Continuèrent ses pensées, et il savait que c'était vrai. Il ne pouvait pas se cacher de ça, ne pouvait pas se cacher du visage de Lily, de ses hurlements, des mots d'Albus et des siens. Alors qu'il volait dans le coin du dernier couloir, une autre pensée commença à se répéter dans son esprit, encore et encore, le hantant et la terre sembla trembler sous ses pieds en même temps. 

'Harry Potter est mon fils…'

------

Hogsmeade était pratiquement vide, réalisa Harry alors qu'il se tenait devant la boutique de sucreries. Ce n'était cependant pas surprenant, de la façon dont la pluie tombait et trempait les rues, et l'éclair tomba un petit peu trop près de lui pour être confortable. Il faisait pratiquement nuit noire, avec les nuages bloquant la lumière de la lune, et une simple et faible lueur s'échappant d'une des fenêtres de la boutique. Harry ne s'en souciait pas vraiment, et il commença à marcher à travers les rues, ses robes trempées serrées fermement contre lui. Seul une autre personne avait marché si loin, et c'était un vieil homme avec un parapluie,  absorbé dans son journal trempé. La route était pratiquement une énorme marre, les pavés recouvert de terre et dotés de traces de pas près des boutiques. Harry laissa ses propres traces dans la boue, ses chaussures faisant un son rythmique de succion à chaque fois qu'il soulevait un pied de la boue. Un éclair frappa encore et les fenêtres de la plus proche des boutiques se secouèrent violement, et Harry nota une étrange ombre toute proche. Se tournant légèrement, Harry vit un garçon de son âge le dos contre le côté de la boutique, ses cheveux marrons et cours mouillés par la pluie. Ce qui fit se retourner Harry abruptement et de continuer de marcher, fut lorsqu'il aperçut la joue du garçon. La Marque du Serpent. Le garçon ne le suivit pas, et après un bloc, Harry commença à ralentir, se souvenant de l'avertissement de Dumbledore sur les dangers de quitter la propriété de l'école. 

« Je suppose qu'il s'en ficherait s'il savait que j'étais l'un d'entre eux de toute façon. » se murmura-t-il à lui-même, s'entourant de ses bras contre le froid. Il savait qu'il devait probablement rentrer, aller discuter avec Dumbledore à propos de cette situation. Mais… il ne pouvait pas. Il aimait trop Dumbledore, il ne voulait pas voir son visage déformé par la peur et le choc, et peut être un peu de dégoût. Il ne voulait pas que l'homme pense de lui comme quelque chose de moins que 'Harry Potter, le Garçon Qui a Survécu' S'arrêtant, Harry baissa sa tête et fixa le sol boueux, de la boue incrusté sur ses chaussures. Etait-ce à cause de la gloire que Dumbledore l'aimait tant ? Ou était-ce parce qu'il avait battu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Le jour précédent, Harry se serait moqué de cette idée, mais aujourd'hui il n'était pas sûr. Ce n'était pas un secret que Dumbledore avait aimé son p… James, mais était-ce la raison ? Du père, vers le fils ? Se renfrognant, Harry recommença à marcher, rentrant pratiquement dans une silhouette de la rue devant lui. 

« Et bien. Si ce n'est pas Potter, en dehors de sa cage. » dit une voix familière, et Harry se figea. Il leva les yeux lentement, se tenant face à face avec le garçon qu'il avait vu près du terrain de Quidditch. 

« Toi ! » dit Harry, et il recula de quelques pas. Le garçon secoua sa tête, secouant un doigt en avertissement. 

« Nuh uh, tu ne veux pas essayer de t'échapper. Lord Voldemort veut sa vengeance, et nous allons aider notre maître. » dit-il et Harry s'arrêta. 'Nous allons ?' pensa-t-il et il tourna ses talons. Derrière lui se trouvait trois autres personnes de son âge, chacun avec un petit serpent sur une des portions de leurs visages. « Tu vas l'avoir maintenant. » rigola le garçon, et Harry se retourna pour lui faire face à nouveau, son visage déformé par une mine renfrognée par la colère. 

« Qui a dit que j'allais _essayer_ de m'échapper ? » dit Harry, sa bouche formant un demi-sourire. Le garçon le regarda avec confusion pendant un moment, puis se tourna en froncement. Harry n'attendit pas ses prochains mots, mais fonça vers sa gauche à la vitesse de l'éclair,  se glissant entre les deux plus proches boutiques. 

« APRES LUI CRETIN ! » cria le garçon à ses compagnons, et Harry continua de courir en passant les bâtiments. Il continuait à travers les arbres derrière, tombant à la renverse sur le sol boueux. Il y eut un lourd splash venant de derrière lui, mais il continua de courir, se battant pour accroître sa vitesse. Pourquoi avait-il été aussi idiot ? Il aurait simplement du écouter Dumbledore, pensa-t-il. Des éclairs s'abattaient au dessus de lui, et Harry vit les arbres au-delà. Sortant sa baguette rapidement de sa ceinture, il courut plus vite à travers une partie du sol dur, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. 

Derrière lui, ses poursuiveurs accéléraient aussi, leurs hurlements animés étouffés par le rugissement du vent et le constant tonnerre. « Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour avoir sa cape d'invisibilité tout de suite… » pensa-t-il, et fonça en passant le premier arbre. C'était beaucoup plus sombre à l'intérieur de la forêt qu'il ne s'y attendait, le sol était seulement légèrement mou, avec chaque coup d'éclair dans le ciel au-dessus de lui. Il ne pouvait pas donner sa position et utiliser sa baguette pour éclairer la route, donc à la place il ralentit, changeant sa course de 90 degrés. Heureusement il ne fit pas assez de bruit pour ne pas être entendu, et il continua de courir tout droit à la place de se tourner. 

Harry continua de courir, continua jusqu'à ce que ces jambes semblent comme du coton et il fût forcé de s'arrêter pour respirer. Il se reposa contre un arbre, ses mains sur ses genoux. 'Quel jour cela avait été… ' pensa-t-il 'Je me suis enfuis de la classe de Potions, j'ai hurlé sur le Professeur Snape, et maintenant je suis poursuivi par les Enfants du Serpent. Peut-être que je verrais le lion de Hagrid pendant que j'y suis.' Pensa-t-il, et il se releva, se préparant à de nouveau courir. Il se figea, ses yeux se concentrant sur la sombre forêt devant lui. Avec un dernier éclair, il pensa qu'il avait vu quelque chose, plusieurs de ces choses actuellement. Il attendit silencieusement, serrant la baguette fermement. Quelque chose bougeait très prêt, et un autre éclair frappa. 

Seulement à quatre pieds de distance il les vit, l'éclair reflétant leur face pâle. Ils se tenaient parfaitement immobile dans l'obscurité, ses yeux tous fixés sur lui avec envie. Ils ne semblaient même pas respirer, chacun se tenant comme un fantôme dans la nuit, comme des morts sortis de leurs tombes pour réclamer les vivants. Alors qu'un autre éclair frappa, Harry vit qu'ils étaient plus, au moins six d'entre eux le regardaient des arbres. Les sortilèges étaient inutiles, réalisa-t-il, puisque chacun tenaient dans leurs mains une baguette, et la levèrent. Harry se pressa un peu plus contre l'arbre, les regardant avec peur alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de lui à chaque éclair, comme s'ils bougeaient seulement dans la nuit. Quelque chose craqua de quelque part à côté, et Harry sauta de surprise lorsqu'il vit un visage page autour d'un des arbres, de la pluie tombant de sa peau cireuse. Harry se recula de l'arbre, sa baguette levée et contre sa poitrine. Il devait faire quelque chose, avant qu'ils ne décident d'attaquer… mais quoi ? Encore un éclair, et il vit une douzaine de paires d'yeux dilatés se rapprochant encore. Visiblement, maintenant ils bougeaient, et Harry eut une idée. Une petite chance, mais c'_était_ quelque chose… Avant qu'il ne puisse cependant essayer, il y eut un soudain éclat de lumière alors qu'une des silhouettes chuchotait un horrible mot…

« Crucio. » dirent-ils, et Harry tomba sur le sol, criant et se débattant d'agonie. C'était comme si pour un des plus brefs moments de sa vie, tout était devenu blanc, chaque nerf vivant criant de peine. Il serra ses dents, essayant de combattre la douleur, d'ignorer la peine traversant ses membres, chacune des fibres de sa chair. Cela sembla durer une éternité, vague après vague de douleur qui le gardait au sol, s'agrippant au touffes d'herbes trempées Puis, cela s'arrêta aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé. Se battant pour respirer, Harry se leva sur ses genoux tremblant et combattant le flou qui avait envahi son cerveau. Maintenant, il devait le faire maintenant, or il ne vivrait jamais assez pour voir le matin… Cela devait marcher…

« LUMUS SOLEM !!! » cria Harry, sa baguette pointé directement vers le groupe des Enfants du Serpent. Pendant un bref moment, il garda ses yeux fermés, écoutant alors que des cris de peine s'élevaient de tous alors qu'ils étaient aveuglés par la lumière brillante. Puis il se leva, et courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, tremblant violement à cause de la douleur qui parcourait ses muscles… Il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps, il avait seulement gagné un peu de temps. Peut-être qu'il pouvait se cacher ? se demanda-t-il, et s'arrêta, voyant un épais buisson. Il se cacha rapidement derrière lui, rapprochant ses genoux de sa poitrine à cause d'une nouvelle vague de douleur. Que faire ? Que faire ?! 'Pense, Harry… pense !' se commanda-t-il, entourant un poignet de colère contre se genou. 

Okay, qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos d'eux ? se demanda-t-il, ses dents se serrant alors qu'il pensait. Ils obéissaient à Voldemort, d'accord, cela n'aidait pas beaucoup. Le tatouage était une idée inutile. Ils étaient après _lui_ parce qu'il était l'ennemi de Voldemort, parce qu'il était 'Harry Potter'. Il s'arrêta, ses yeux s'agrandissant alors qu'une nouvelle idée jaillissait dans sa tête. Oui, ils étaient après lui parce qu'il était Harry Potter, parce qu'ils l'avaient _reconnu_. Ou plus précisément, ils avaient reconnu le déguisement que sa mère lui avait jeté. 'Merde, c'était quoi le sortilège sur lequel nous avons prit des notes aujourd'hui ?!' se demanda-t-il, posant sa paume contre son front. Puis, il se souvint, il pria comme un homme mourant que cela allait fonctionner. Tournant sa baguette vers lui, il s'éclaircit la gorge et s'assit, son esprit clair. 

« Persona Terminus ! » di-il, essayant de dire précisément ce que McGonagall avait fait. D'abord, il fut sûr que cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Il n'y eut pas d'éclat de lumière immédiat, pas de grand son grotesque provenant de sa chair. Mais il sentit une sensation étrange, un vague picotement à l'intérieur de sa peau. Cela grandissait à chaque seconde, et il entendit une haute sonnerie métallique. 'Dépêche.' Pensa-t-il. 'S'ils me trouvent je suis mort…, mon dieu, ils vont me tuer ! » et il y eut un bruit, comme du verre se cassant, une lumière brillante d'un éclair craqua dans le ciel, et Harry le vit. Un million de petites caractéristiques dans la lumière, volant hors de lui dans les ténèbres, c'était fait. 

Harry se leva rapidement sur ses pieds, ne s'arrêtant pas pour examiner ce qui était arrivé. Déchirant l'écusson de Gryffindor de son cou, il le mit dans sa poche. Puis il se pencha et ramassa un peu de boue, et la mit sur les marques de Gryffindors sur les épaules de ses robes. Là. Si le sortilège avait effectivement marché, alors ils n'auraient rien pour faire la connexion avec leur victime. Il ne voyait plus aucun Enfant du Serpent, et il courut après quelques minutes, évitant prudemment les racines et les arbustes gisant sur le sol de la forêt. 

Il ne se sentait pas différent, réalisa-t-il, alors qu'il atteignait la lisière de la forêt. Ses lunettes étaient parties, remarqua-t-il lorsqu'il leva la main pour pousser ses _longs_ cheveux noirs de son visage. Il ne se fichait pas vraiment de ses lunettes, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour explorer un peu plus. Au moins, il savait que le sortilège avait fonctionné, pensa-t-il, et il commença à courir vers la ville la plus proche. 

Se glissant silencieusement entre deux bâtiments, Harry tourna autour et revint dans l'autre sens alors qu'il sortait de la rue. Ce garçon, le fils de Malfoy, se tendait au milieu de la rue, regardant à travers la pluie. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se prépara et commença à marcher vers la boutique de sucreries, au bout du bloc. 

« Toi là ! » appela le garçon alors qu'il le dépassait. Harry se tourna légèrement et lui donna un regard froid, espérant que le garçon le laisserait seul. « Est-ce que les autres ont déjà attrapé Potter ? » demanda-t-il, et Harry resta silencieux pendant un moment, puis il se souvint qu'il portait lui-même la Marque du Serpent. 

« Non, ils sont encore en train de chercher. » répliqua-t-il sombrement, prétendant être énervé envers eux. Le garçon le crut, acquiesçant légèrement avant de reprendre son observation de la rue. Harry cria pratiquement de soulagement, et descendit la rue vers la boutique de sucreries. 

Il arriva une minute plus tard, trouvant le propriétaire ronflant dans le coin alors qu'il le dépassa rapidement, désespéré de retourner une fois de plus dans le sombre tunnel. Avant qu'il le sache, il était en bas dans les ténèbres, suivant la lumière de sa baguette. Ses muscles commençaient à être endoloris, l'effet du Cruciatus le prenant maintenant alors que la poussée d'adrénaline disparaissait. Il se battit pour continuer, en boitillant vers la fin du tunnel. Au moins il avait été jusqu'à la fin, s'écroulant sur ses genoux contre le mur. Il pouvait difficilement voir à cause de sa tête frappante et du fort élancement que causaient ses muscles qui tremblaient bizarrement. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, réalisa-t-il, se battant même pour rester sur ses genoux. Se penchant une fois de plus contre le mur, il ferma les yeux, se battant vaillamment pour les rouvrir, mais réussissant seulement à tomber un peu plus sur le sol. Finalement, après avoir adouci la peine dans son esprit et ses membres, il se pelotonna sur le sol froid, ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et succombant vers les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

------

A/N : Oui j'ai enfin fini, pas de réponse aux reviews (sauf un grand merci) car je suis complètement crevé et que je vais me coucher, y'aura un autre chapitre demain sans doute… 

**REPONSES AUX REVIEW de Dod**

Et oui, là j'attend que Leena finisse sa traduction donc je vais répondre aux reviewers du chapitre précédent en attendant. Et puis, ça tombe bien, comme ça Leena elle va faire un gros dodo.

**Deedlit** : moi, aussi je veux qu'elle traduise les chapitres le plus rapidement possible. Hier soir, lorsque je lui ai demandé «Qu'est-ce qui faut que je fasse pour avoir le chap. 07 cette nuit? », elle m'a répondu : « Euh le traduire toi-même je vois pas d'autres solutions parce que là je rattrape mes lectures » C'est vrai, j'ai fait copier-coller. Pouvais-je réellement lui en vouloir ?

**Emi** : c'est sûr, c'est bien un moment mais auprès ça fait overdose. Alors le changement qu'apportent les fics Leena est comme une bouffée d'air pur dans ce marasme profond qui est représenté par ........... oh la la je vais arrêter les envolées lyriques, je crois qu'on a compris ce que je voulais dire.

**Lunard66** : une personne comme je les aime. Voici quelqu'un qui nous a rejoint dans notre lutte en nous mettant sa première review. Nous la considérons à sa juste valeur et t'en remercions. La réponse à ta question se trouve au début de ce chapitre. Donc, on y a répondu.

**Youte****, Cynore, PAtty, Chen** : on est tous dans le même cas. Un seul moyen pour faire pression sur le traducteur pour qu'il aille plus vite, le seul et l'unique : on review.

**Mangafana** : bouh, qu'il est méchant le vilain nordi. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne restes pas planté devant en attendant que le chapitre suivant soit en ligne comme je le fais, c'est l'attention ET les review qui comptent.

**Diane23** : tu as essayé de lire la version en anglais ? Pour My name's Severus, j'ai découvert la traduc de Leena au chap.11 vers 16h, j'ai lu puis je me suis dirigé vers la version originale, j'ai éteins mon ordi à 4h du matin. Pour A father's sin il m'a fallu 4 jours à raison de 6-8h par jour et encore j'ai pas tout compris alors on ne t'en veut pas de te jeter sur la traduction de Leena car après tout, c'est ce que font ceux qui sont entrain de lire le roman que je suis en train d'écrire, lol. Si y'en a qu'on eut le courage de lire jusque là.

PS : en effet, bonzour Diane23. :p

**Lindsay8633** : nous ne t'en voulons pas, le principal est que tu puisses profiter de cette fic merveilleuse.

**MESSAGE GENERAL** : continuez à reviewer, mettons tous ensemble la pression sur Leena pour faire avancer la traduction, vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça motive.

Je vais mourir… 

Merci Dod d'avoir répondu, maintenant Dodo !!!!!!!!!!


	8. Réaction

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou Severitus, sauf la traduction

Me revoilà fraîche et dispo après une bonne nuit de sommeil avec un tout nouveau chapitre. Vous êtes heureux hein, alors continuez à mettre des REVIEWS !!!!! (On a déjà dépassé les 50, j'en aurai bientôt plus que pour My name's Severus !!!)

Dod : alors c'est une occasion de sortir les flûtes et sabrer les champagnes ? Peut-être pas, si on se penche un peu trop sur la dive bouteille, Leena devra attendre la fin de sa gueule de bois pour traduire d'autres chapitre, alors on va plutôt investir dans du Champomy.

Je déteste l'alcool donc t'inquiète pas, j'ai pas de gueule de bois 

------

**Chapitre 8 : Réaction**

------

… Sombre…

… Silencieux…

… et chaud ?

Harry inhala vivement, se battant pour se sortir de son état de semi conscience dans lequel il flottait depuis quelques minutes. Oui, c'était définitivement un endroit chaud, se pelotonnant dans un monticule de couvertures... mais cela ne semblait pas être _son_ lit. Les draps avaient une odeur très familière et précise, froide contre sa peau fiévreuse, mais il n'arrivait pas à le déterminer. Ses pensées semblaient embrouillées, floues... résistant au sommeil, et il ne pouvait pas se souvenir clairement de ce qui était arrivé. Il y avait quelque chose à propose d'un lion, et avoir été chassé... de la douleur aussi, c'était encore frais dans son esprit, mais tout le reste était encore élusif et distant. Une voix ferme sonna de quelque part à côté, et Harry sursauta de surprise, un peu plus de souvenirs lui revenant. 

« Maintenant Neville, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ne pas ruiner tes bandages ? Comment veux-tu guérir proprement si tu continues à défaire ce que je fais ? » réprimanda Mrs Pomfrey, et Harry cligna des yeux de surprise. L'infirmerie ? Mais... n'avait-il pas été dans un... genre de tunnel ? Non... C'était le passage secret, c'était ça... Il avait fuit les Enfants du Serpent. 

« Mais ça _gratte _! » se complaignit Neville, et l'infirmière fit un subtil 'tsk' dans sa gorge, et Harry pouvait entendre le 'snip snip' d'une paire de ciseaux, pour par la suite remettre les bandages de Neville. 

Alors, il était définitivement à l'infirmerie, mais comment était-il arrivé là ? Les seules personnes à Hogwarts qui connaissait l'existence du tunnel étaient Ron, Hermione, les Jumeaux Weasley et lui-même. Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen que l'un d'eux ait su où il était... Attend. Il se souvint de quelque chose, pratiquement comme dans un rêve... se réveillant momentanément pendant qu'il était porté, et la barbe de quelqu'un chatouillant ses oreilles. Est-ce que cela aurait pu être Hagrid ou Dumbledore ? Est-ce que cela importait vraiment ? Sortant des couvertures, Harry retomba à cause de la douleur déchirante de ses muscles et d'une nausée, et il ouvrit les yeux. Il commença pratiquement à chercher ses lunettes, mais arrêta sa main à mi-chemin, la ramenant lentement sur sa poitrine. Un autre souvenir de la nuit précédente revint à la surface, premièrement la douleur du Cruciatus, et ses 'fausses' lunettes en miette après avoir retiré le sortilège glamourie. Harry  s'assit d'un coup, regrettant immédiatement le mouvement brusque, criant pratiquement à cause de la douleur. Paniquant un moment, il fixa, les yeux agrandis, à travers un rideau de cheveux noirs. Il avait brisé le sortilège du Glamourie. 

Soudainement il se sentait très vulnérable, comme si la partie la plus profonde de son esprit avait été violement arraché et exposé à tous. Il rapprocha ses genoux jusqu'à sa poitrine, entourant fermement ses bras autour d'eux. Il ne voulait pas voir ce qui avait changé, ce que sa mère avait désespérément essayé de cacher. Il voulait fermer ses yeux et ne pas voir ses longs cheveux noirs pendant devant son visage, ne pas sentir l'absence de ses lunettes sur son nez, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Pratiquement inconsciemment, ses yeux se levèrent, fixant ses bras autour de ses genoux.  

Sa peau était pâle, remarqua-t-il immédiatement. La chair exposée de ses poignets de ses mains ne portait plus le léger bronzage, mais était maintenant pâle comme un fantôme. Même s'il imagina que c'était en partie parce qu'il était malade en ce moment, la pensée provoqua un tremblement inconscient. Ses doigts étaient également plus longs, rentrant dans le tissu de son pyjama autour de ses genoux, qui n'étaient plus noueux. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, mais la découverte retourna son estomac, et une panique commença à faire surface. Posant son front contre ses genoux, il se battit pour prendre plusieurs respirations profondes, pour asservir les tourbillons dans son estomac et la panique s'élevant dans son esprit. 'Ne panique pas... Ne panique pas... et ne vomis pas, s'il te plait, ne vomis pas…' se chanta-t-il, serrant ses dents et sa gorge. A ce moment, il était heureux que quelqu'un ait tiré les rideaux autour de son lit. 

Après une minute de respiration calme, il leva sa tête et posa son menton sur ses genoux, fixant le fin mur de tissu beige entourant son lit. Il passa une main à travers ses cheveux trempés par la pluie, non habitué à en avoir _autant_. Malgré la nausée qui le prit à cette idée, Harry réalisa qu'il _était_ curieux. A quoi est-ce qu'il ressemblait maintenant. Est-ce que quelqu'un le reconnaîtrait maintenant ? Cette pensée amena un mélange d'émotions, il aimait pratiquement l'idée de ne pas être reconnu, mais la raison derrière ça étouffa ce sentiment. Regardant à son côté, il vit un plateau argenté rectangulaire, avec un verre d'eau et un habit moite installé sur la table à la gauche de son lit. Le plateau était poli, et reflétait véritablement les objets installés dessus. 'Et bien' pensa Harry, prenant une inspiration profonde. 'Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le découvrir...' pensa-il et il retira le vêtement et le verre. 

Il fit pratiquement tombé le plateau lorsqu'il vit son reflet pour la première fois. Hermione avait raison, puisqu'il y avait un complet étranger qui le regardait du métal poli. Lorsqu'il souleva à nouveau le plateau, la première chose qu'il remarqua, cependant, n'était pas les changements de son apparence, mais plutôt le petit morceau de gaze placé précisément sur sa cicatrice, la cachant complètement. La seconde chose fut ses yeux, qui flamboyaient toujours de vert, comme ils l'avaient été auparavant, à part pour leur position. Ses sourcils étaient plus fins et plus sombres, s'arquant au-dessus de ses yeux formant une ombre plus sombre. Harry frissonna, fermant ses yeux brièvement envers l'image. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit à nouveau, son regard se baissa, cherchant désespérément un peu de son autre apparence. Tous ses traits étaient plus tranchants, remarqua-t-il, ses pommettes étaient contre la ligne douce de sa mâchoire. Son nez était un peu plus long, ni rond ou gamin comme il l'avait été, néanmoins heureusement, il était bien proportionné et ni courbé ni crochu. A sa surprise, cette seule pensée lui apporta un grand soulagement. 

Et puis il _la_ reconnut. Dans l'ombre de ses yeux, la rondeur de son menton, la forme de son nez, et finalement la façon dont ses cheveux étaient courbés en frisettes au niveau de ses épaules. Tout cela appartenait à sa mère, et cela apportait ainsi un conflit d'émotions. D'abord, un peu de fierté, puisque jamais avant il n'avait reconnu un endroit sauf ses yeux. Et puis il y avait du dégoût et de la honte. Dégoût parce qu'il ressemblait aussi à l'homme qui l'avait violé, et de la honte parce qu'il était le produit des deux. Son mal mélangé avec sa pureté. Et puis il y avait des traits qui l'emportaient sur tout, ce qui écrasa sa fierté et affaiblit son dégoût, et c'était la Marque du Serpent. Se tenant comme un testament horrible de sa raison de vivre, la marque, pure d'un noir sur sa chair pâle, imprimé directement entre ses sourcils. Le petit serpent incurvé ne faisait même pas un pouce (2,5cm) de haut, mais il le remplissait avec plus d'horreur que tous les autres traits combinés. Il se sentait soudainement nauséeux, à la fois malade et horrifié par la marque qui attestait du pêché de sa création. Sa vie, toute sa peine et son plaisir, existait uniquement parce que Snape avait violé sa mère, forgé dans un moment de douleur et de honte sans fin. La marque semblait ressortir de plus en plus, se tenant à l'intérieur de ses traits mélangés. Les yeux de sa mère, et le visage de son attaquant, ensemble éternellement liés à l'intérieur de lui. 

Le plateau glissa de ses doigts, tombant doucement sur le lit avec un 'thump.' A l'instant suivant, Harry était sur ses genoux à côté du lit, vidant le maigre contenu de son estomac dans une petite poubelle. Après avoir cracher les derniers morceaux, il resta agenouillé, ses cheveux pendant devant son visage comme un rideau de lit. Alors... c'était vrai, pensa-t-il, s'éloignant de la poubelle. Mon dieu... C'était entièrement _vrai_, tous les mots. Il était un Enfant du Serpent, élevé pour servir Voldemort. Snape avait violé sa mère. Il n'était pas Harry Potter, 'Le Garçon Qui Avait Survécu', fils aimé de Lily et James. Non, il était Harry, l'enfant bâtard de Severus Snape, l'_accident_ qui avait d'une certaine façon battu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était vrai... Snape était son père. Snape le détestait, et il était son père... C'était entièrement _vrai_...

Se reposant dans ses mains, Harry tint sa tête, se battant désespérément pour respirer alors que sa poitrine était comprimée, et d'échapper à la brûlure de ses yeux. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il pouvait sentir la rivière de larmes chaudes s'échappant de ses yeux fermés, et échoua alors qu'un violent tremblement qu'il se battait corps et âme pour s'empêcher de pleurer lui échappa. Essayant de se calmer, inspiration après inspiration, cela ne sembla qu'empirer, comme si une énorme force voulait ressortir, désespérée de se libérer. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas pleuré, depuis qu'il se cachait sous les couvertures dans son placard et pleurait aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait. Même maintenant il ne pouvait pas libérer ses larmes, ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. 

Une chaude main s'installa soudainement sur son dos, et Harry inspira de surprise. Les maigres doigts caressaient doucement de bas en haut, et il leva sa tête pour jeter un coup d'œil. « C'est bon, Harry. » une voix vieille et gentille chuchota, et Harry baissa à nouveau sa tête. Dumbledore savait, alors... mais qu'est-ce qu'il pensait ? Est-ce qu'il allait être renvoyé de l'école, ou bien délivré au Ministère ? Est-ce que Dumbledore était dégoûté, honteux du fait que Harry Potter n'était vraiment _rien _? Inspirant une nouvelle fois difficilement, il ferma ses yeux, se battant vainement pour empêcher les larmes de couler, de retenir ses pleurs dans sa gorge. La chaude main remonta et attrapa ses épaules, les tenant fermement. Harry se tendit, puis commença à se relaxer alors que son pouce bougea au bas de son cou, le caressant gentiment. « C'est bon, mon enfant, tu as besoin de le laisser sortir. Tu as le droit de pleurer. » dit la voix, et la main commença à le rapprocher de la silhouette agenouillée de Dumbledore. Les Dursley lui avait toujours hurlé dessus pour pleurer, ou bien montrer n'importe quelle sorte de faiblesse ou d'émotion. C'était étrange d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'encourageait, attendant patiemment que les larmes tombent. La main semblait lui donnée une chaleur réconfortante, l'accueillant dans une paire de bras. Il aimait cette sensation, en avait besoin désespérément, avait besoin que quelqu'un _soit_ tout simplement là. Son corps entier était comme s'il était devenu mou, et il s'autorisa à se faire guider gentiment, s'effondrant dans la chaude étreinte. De maigres bras se resserrèrent autour du lui, une des mains dirigeant sa tête vers un épaule accueillant. 

Harry y sombra soudainement, cachant son visage à l'intérieur du doux tissu en velours de ses robes, s'accrochant désespérément au large matériel entouré autour des bras qui le tenaient. Dumbledore commença à chuchoter gentiment, caressant gentiment d'une main son dos. 

C'était comme si quelque chose éclata en lui, comme si un grand mur s'était écroulé, relâchant un torrent derrière. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, obscurcissant les douces robes de velours, et il commença à pleurer. Enfonçant un peu plus sa tête contre la silhouette réconfortante, il laissa tout sortir. Toutes ses peurs, sa douleur, sa colère et sa frustration, il laissa tout sortir dans une rivière de larmes, en silence. Et Dumbledore continua de le tenir, baladant une main à travers ses cheveux, et soufflant pendant tout ce temps 'C'est bon, tout ira bien…' Il sembla qu'il pleurait depuis des heures, dans l'étreinte de la seule personne dont il craignait le rejet parmi toutes. Mais, alors que les larmes diminuaient, que les pleurs s'arrêtaient, la main qui avait été dans ses cheveux tenait un chiffon doux, essuyait gentiment ses larmes salines. Alors que le chiffon se retira, Harry s'éloigna, regardant ailleurs de honte. Il se leva et se rassit sur le bord du lit, son visage caché par ses cheveux. Dumbledore se leva un moment plus tard, mais Harry ne leva les yeux. Il y avait encore un peu de boue sous ses ongles, remarqua-t-il, ainsi que quelques égratignures écarlates sur le dos de ses mains, récoltées par sa course aveugle à travers la forêt. 

« Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? » demanda le vieux sorcier après un moment, ne se donnant pas la peine de redresser ses robes plissées. 

« Ca va. » murmura Harry, fixant toujours le sol. « Directeur, je suis désolé… » commença-t-il, mais Dumbledore l'arrêta rapidement. 

« Ne t'excuses pas pour avoir relâché tes sentiments, Harry. Ce n'est pas une chose dont il faut avoir honte. Tu as traversé plus de choses ces derniers jours que n'importe quel enfant aurait du, tu as tous les droits de pleurer. » dit-il, et il plaça une main réconfortante sur son épaule, le serrant gentiment. Harry leva lentement la tête, jetant un regard prudent vers le visage de Dumbledore. Il ne voulait pas y voir le rejet, y voir un peu de dégoût ou de honte sur le visage du sorcier, et il n'y en avait pas. Les yeux de Dumbledore éclataient, avec un sourcil, ses sourcils montrant de l'inquiétude. 

« Comment saviez-vous que c'était moi ? » demanda Harry après un moment, repoussant inconsciemment une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. 

« J'ai découvert ta véritable parenté hier, moi-même, Harry, mais ta cicatrice t'aurait révélé dans n'importe quel cas. Miss Granger nous a été d'une grande aide également. Elle est venue à mon bureau hier, s'inquiétant après que tu ne te sois pas montré au dîner ou dans la salle commune. C'était elle et Mr Weasley qui t'ont trouvé, avec l'aide d'une certaine carte, je crois. » dit Dumbledore, souriant à la fin. « Maintenant, si cela ne te dérange pas Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai peur que tu sois le seul qui sache ce qui est arrivé durant ta courte disparition. » dit-il, son visage montrant un peu d'inquiétude. Lentement Harry acquiesça. Il était anxieux de revivre l'aventure du jour précédent, mais il le voulait. Il lui dit tout, se cachant de Snape dans le couloir, fuyant les Enfants du Serpent, et finalement sur le sortilège de Glamourie. Les yeux de Dumbledore n'avait pas bougé une seule fois durant l'histoire, et au moment où il avait fini, il semblait à la fois inquiet et étrangement soulagé. 

« Alors... ils ont déjà apprit au moins un des sortilèges impardonnables. » dit distraitement Dumbledore, grattant son menton en pensant, « Et ils ne peuvent apparemment pas sentir la présence d'un autre, puisqu'ils ne t'ont pas reconnu comme la même personne après que tu es retiré le sortilège de ta mère... Une brillante idée, au fait. » ajouta-t-il, lançant à Harry un grand sourire, « mais ils semblent se rassembler assez proche d'ici, ce qui suggère qu'ils essayent de découvrir un moyen de passer les barrières de l'école. Et ça, je le crains, n'est certainement pas une bonne chose... »

« Pardonnez-moi, Directeur... mais vous avez dit que ma mère avait jeté le sortilège ? J'ai supposé qu'elle l'avait fait, mais... est-ce que vous pouvez me parler de ça ? Je veux dire, il semblait si _réel_... Je ne pensais pas qu'un Glamourie pouvait faire ça... » demanda Harry, et Dumbledore arrêta de réfléchir, tournant son visage vers lui. 

« Ah oui, j'avais le sentiment que tu te poserais des questions la dessus. C'était en effet ta mère qui avait jeté le sortilège. Je ne suis pas sur que Minerva soit allée aussi loin sur ce sujet, encore... mais je suppose qu'une petite explication ne fera pas de mal. » dit-il, et il éclaira sa gorge de la même façon qu'un professeur. « Tu vois Harry, le Glamourie ne trompe pas seulement les yeux, c'est une illusion qui affecte _tous _les sens : le touché, le goût, l'odeur, le son, l'écoute... la perception de chacun est enveloppé par le sortilège. » il pausa pendant un moment, sa bouche se déformant un peu alors qu'il pensait. « Je ne suis pas sûr que tu connaisses bien l'histoire de ta mère, donc je vais continuer et t'expliquer un peu de ça aussi. Ta grand-mère venait d'Irlande, le lieu de naissance de la Magie Féerique, et du Glamourie. Le peuple des Fées a enseigné le Glamourie aux sorciers et sorcières d'Irlande il y a de nombreuses centaines d'années, et jusqu'à ce jour, c'est la forme de magie la plus commune. Ta grand-mère était une des pratiquantes les plus puissantes de cet art, et elle a passé cette précieuse connaissance à ta mère. Le sortilège qui t'a été jeté était très puissant, cela t'a même poussé à croire que l'illusion était la réalité. Est-ce que tu comprends ? » demanda-t-il, et Harry acquiesça après un moment. Cela _expliquait_ beaucoup, comme ses lunettes et sa mauvaise vision. Et étrangement, cela expliquait aussi pourquoi ses cheveux avaient toujours été sans cesse si désordonnés, même après les multiples coupes à la merci des ciseaux de la Tante Pétunia. 

« Alors... um... » commença Harry nerveusement, « Est-ce que vous pensez que peut être... vous pouvez me retransformer ? S'il vous plait ? » demanda-t-il, et Dumbledore soupira de fatigue. 

« La vérité n'aime pas être caché, Harry. Elle trouvera toujours une façon de se montrer. » dit-il, ses yeux graves et sérieux. Mais ils s'adoucirent un peu, et il leva une main pour toucher Harry légèrement dans le dos. « Mais si c'est ce que tu veux, alors je le ferais. Mais pas tant que tu sois guéri et pas avant que tu n'ais eut un peu de temps pour penser à tout ça. » répondit-il, et se leva lentement du lit. 

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il. Même si son 'vrai' look ne le dérangeait pas, il était impatient de redevenir normal. Malgré qu'il aime voir un peu de sa mère (et de ne pas avoir des genoux noueux et une pauvre vision), il n'aimait pas voir Snape dans son reflet. 

« Et bien, j'ai peur que notre pauvre Poppy aurait une crise cardiaque si un de ses patients paraissait complètement différent » répliqua-t-il, gloussant légèrement, et ajouta, lorsque la main de Harry se leva vers sa cicatrice cachée. « Oui, j'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux d'éviter les questions, du moins jusqu'à ce que toi et Severus ayez la chance de parler. ». Harry trembla légèrement. 

« Il sait ? » demanda Harry silencieusement. 

« Oui, je lui ai parlé hier après le dîner et votre relation est ressorti à ce moment là. » répondit Dumbledore, et Harry se tint la tête, cachant son visage avec ses mains. « Oh, avant que je parte... je t'ai apporté quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider à passer le temps. » dit Dumbledore, et Harry leva les yeux à nouveau, curieux. S'enfonçant profondément une main dans la poche de ses robes, Dumbledore en sortit un vieux livre très émacié, usé, et décrépi. Le titre était pratiquement effacé de la tranche, et la couverture pendait pratiquement hors de ces liens. 

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Harry, ses lèves s'incurvant légèrement à la vue. 

« C'était un de mes livres préférés, je l'ai eut lorsque j'avais ton âge. » répondit Dumbledore, caressant la couverture avant de le passer à Harry. « Il semble peut-être désagréable de l'extérieur, mais je pense que tu seras surpris par ce que tu trouveras dans ses pages. Et maintenant, je dois m'occuper de quelques affaires. Je te parlerai bientôt, Harry. » dit Dumbledore, et quitta silencieusement à travers les rideaux, n'attendant même pas le merci. 

Le livre était en très mauvais état, pensa Harry alors qu'il fixait sa couverture. Il était tâché et élimé, avec beaucoup de pages décollées à côté d'autres. Le posant sur la table, Harry leva ses jambes et les plaça sur le lit et s'allongea sur les oreillers, fixant le plafond lisse. Dumbledore n'avait pas mentionné d'expulsion, et il n'avait pas agit différemment envers lui. Harry sourit légèrement, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête. C'était un grand soulagement que Dumbledore soit toujours le même vieux et étrange sorcier, même après avoir apprit que l'un de ses étudiants était né pour servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut être que les choses pourraient redevenir normal après tout... et peut-être que Professeur Snape ignorait toute l'affaire. Harry s'arrêta, fronçant légèrement des sourcils. Comment _réagirait_-il lorsqu'il verrait Sn... son _père_ à nouveau ? Est-ce que l'homme serait pire qu'avant, plus méchant maintenant qu'il pouvait clamé Harry comme sien ? Ou, aussi bizarre que l'idée était, s'améliorerait-il ? Harry n'était pas sur quelle idée il préférait. Se tournant sur le côté, il souffla une mèche de cheveux hors de son visage. L'idée d'avoir un père vivant était encore étrangère, même pour celui qu'il était. Et, honnêtement, Harry n'avait non plus aucune idée de comment il était supposé agir. 

------

Imbécile

A quoi tu t'attendais ?

Est-ce que tu as au moins _pensé _? 

Non... _bien sûr_ que non. Tu ne le fais jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

_Maintenant_ regarde ce que tu as fait. 

Severus Snape posa ses mains contre sa cape, fixant d'un air absent le feu mourant. Il avait seulement quitté ses appartements pour enseigner ses jours de classes, et maintenant il était de retour dans les cachots, ignorant la faim qui déchirait son estomac et la montagne de devoirs sur le coin de son bureau. Il n'avait pas non plus dormi, mais avait passé toute la nuit précédente assis devant le feu, fixant les flammes. Les choses simples comme dormir ou les corrections pouvait attendre, il y avait des affaires plus urgentes qui occupaient entièrement ses pensées. 

Il avait peur. Et était en colère, avec une multitude d'autres émotions qu'il ne pouvait même pas commencé à démêler. Oui, il avait eut peur lorsque Albus lui avait demandé de revenir auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait été terrifié lorsqu'il avait mit les pieds dans le bureau d'Albus avec l'intention de devenir un espion il y a toutes ces années... mais c'était très différent. Cette fois il n'avait pas peur de la vengeance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou de la honte de Dumbledore... Cette fois il avait peur d'une certaine paire d'yeux verts. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était supposé faire, ce qu'il était supposé ressentir... ou s'il était simplement supposé sentir quelque chose. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était responsable de toute la peine et de la souffrance d'encore une autre vie, de toute la honte, de la peur, de l'humiliation expérimentées par un autre être humain, par son fils. Le garçon était en vie à cause de lui, était une cible constante du Seigneur des Ténèbres à cause de lui, et maintenant, il avait tout ce qu'il connaissait, arraché de lui... Tout ça parce que son père avait essayé d'être _juste._

Ricanant, Severus s'éloigna de la cheminée, passa en face des flammes. Avait-il au moins considéré cette possibilité il y a toutes ces années, lorsqu'il avait choisit de violé son ancienne amie ? N'avait-il même pas pensé qu'il _pouvait_ y avoir une chance que quelque chose se produirait ? Ou avait-il imaginé que ses bonnes intentions empêcheraient tout ça, et que en dehors de ce souvenir, rien ne resterait de cette nuit ? Imbécile... tu l'as _fait_, n'est-ce pas ? se réprimanda-t-il, grondant mentalement de colère. Espèce d'idiot. Tu as essayé d'atténuer sa peine, et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu lui en as causé plus, lui laisser dans sa vie, la connaissance que son fils était celui d'un Death-Eater, la forcer à donner sa vie à contrecoeur. Oh oui, un travail _splendide_, bien fait en effet. Et encore, ce n'est pas tout ? Tu as passé quatre années à hurler, humilier, et à haïr en toute conscience un enfant qui se révèle être le _tien_. Oh oui, et ne pas mentionner le fait qu'en l'espace de deux jours, tu as sauté deux fois sur l'occasion de lui rappeler que ses parents sont morts ? Et puis, comme l'idiot que tu es, lorsqu'il a essayé de te dire la vérité, tu lui as virtuellement arraché la tête pendant que son monde entier s'écroulait autour de ses oreilles. 

S'affaissant dans sa chaise devant le feu, Severus posa sa tête dans ses mains, massant ses tempes lui faisant douloureusement mal. Et il se demanda, qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé faire maintenant. _S'excuser _? Débarquer dans la tour des Gryffindors et dire 'je suis désolé, j'ai violé ta mère, et je suis désolé que ta vie ait été un mensonge... Est-ce qu'on peut tout oublier maintenant ?' Qu'est-ce qu'il était _supposé_ faire ? Il ne savait rien à propos d'être un père, le sien n'avait pas vraiment été un exemple. Il ne savait même pas s'il devait reconnaître que quelque chose était arrivé. Mais alors... en découvrant ton fils tu ne peux pas ignorer l'affaire. Non... les choses allaient changer, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Par l'enfer, il ne pouvait même pas déterminer comment il se sentait à envers le garçon maintenant, ou même comment agir, ou ce qu'il devait dire. 

Puis tout d'un coup, une frappe prudente sur les portes de son appartement se fit entendre, et Severus sursauta légèrement, jetant un regard ennuyé vers la porte. « Quoi ? » répondit-il, massant ses tempes à nouveau. 

« Est-ce que je peux entrer, Severus ? » demanda la voix du directeur, et Severus soupira, posant ses mains sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise. 

« Entrez. » répliqua-t-il avec reluctance. Il savait précisément pourquoi le directeur était venu, mais ce n'était pas un sujet dont il était impatient de discuter. La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement, autorisant Albus à marcher lentement dans la pièce, son visage portant un froncement d'inquiétude. Severus ne leva pas les yeux lorsque le vieil homme s'assit dans la chaise opposée, ses lunettes brillant par la faible lueur du feu. 

« Comment vas-tu Severus ? Tu n'es monté pour aucun repas aujourd'hui. » dit Albus, et Severus renifla d'indifférence. 

« Comment pensez-vous que je me porte ? » répliqua-t-il avec un mauvais sourire, et Albus eut un profond soupir. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de particulier que vous vouliez, Albus ? » demanda-t-il froidement, mais le directeur ne donna aucune indication de s'être fait offensé. 

« Oui... Il a été découvert qu'un groupe d'Enfants du Serpent se sont rassemblés près de Hogsmeade, sûrement pour essayer de trouver un moyen de passer les sortilèges de protection de l'école. J'ai peur également qu'ils aient apprit au moins un des Impardonnables également. » dit-il, et Severus leva les yeux de surprise. 

« Si tôt ?! » demanda-t-il, ses anciennes inquiétudes oubliées temporairement, « Est-ce que vous avez une confirmation de ça ? » demanda-t-il, se levant de sa chaise, et Albus baissa sa tête légèrement. 

« Nous avons un témoin, malheureusement. » répliqua Albus, levant une main pour pousser ses lunettes. Severus le regarda curieusement, ses sourcils froncés de confusion. Quelque chose arrêtait le vieil homme, l'empêchant de lui dire quelque chose…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Albus ? » souffla-t-il, et le vieil homme soupira à nouveau. 

« Harry est le témoin. » dit-il, croisant ses mains sous son menton. « Il a été poursuivit par quelques Enfants du Serpent hier soir, dehors, à Hogsmeade, l'un deux l'a placé sous le Cruciatus. » continua Albus, ses yeux se concentrant prudemment sur le visage de son compagnon. Pendant un moment, pas un muscle ne bougea. Puis, les yeux se remplirent d'une étrange sorte de confusion, et il se rassit dans sa chaise, ses yeux regardant dans le vide. 

Severus ne répondit pas en premier. Il était trop... _confus_ pour faire ça. Potter... son_ fils _avait été blessé, mais... il n'était pas sûr de ses sentiments à ce propos. Premièrement il y avait un peu de colère, définitivement, qu'est-ce que le garçon _avait_ pensé pour courir dans Hogsmeade après le coucher du soleil, _spécialement_ après avoir été averti sur les loyaux Enfants du Serpent ? Et deuxièmement... il y avait une once d'inquiétude, mélangé avec un tourbillon d'autres pensées et d'émotions qu'il ne pouvait pas placer. « Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dehors ? » se résolut-il à demander. 

« Je ne te dirai pas la raison, elle est entre toi et lui. Nous l'avons trouvé inconscient dans un passage secret, tard, la nuit dernière, Poppy va le garder à l'infirmerie pour quelques jours. » répliqua Albus, alors que les yeux de Severus s'agrandissaient légèrement. Un passage secret ? pensa-t-il, bien sûr... derrière la statue. Se battant pour garder son visage vide d'émotions, il serra ses dents, et força ses yeux à se fermer. Il avait hurlé sur le garçon, l'effrayant probablement si fort qu'il était parti à Hogsmeade. Et maintenant il avait encore une _autre _chose pour laquelle il était coupable... 

« Il n'y a pas besoin, Albus. Je connais la raison. » répliqua-t-il, et ses yeux s'ouvrir vivement alors qu'il sentit une main sur son épaule. Albus se tenait à côté de lui, le regardant avec de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. 

« Parles-lui. Aucun de vous ne survivra la semaine si vous ne faites pas quelque chose... Je promets de faire ce que je peux pour vous deux. » dit Albus, et il s'éloigna lentement. Les lèvres de Severus formèrent un demi sourire, levant sa main pour à nouveau masser ses tempes. 

« Merci, Albus. » dit-il et le vieil homme hocha de la tête, se dirigeant vers la porte, il s'arrêta dans son embrasure, lui montrant un sourire machiavélique par-dessus son épaule « Il te ressemble beaucoup, tu sais. » ajouta-t-il, et il se glissa à travers la porte et loin de l'expression de surprise de Severus. Il secoua sa tête avec un petit rire, et se leva de sa chaise, se dirigeant vers le feu. Alors qu'il se tenait devant les dernières flammes vacillantes. Ses sourcils plissés de détermination. Il _parlerait _au garçon demain, sinon simplement pour le voir s'il finissait par le haïr à nouveau, ou simplement le fixer sans aucun mot. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il y avait trop de culpabilité, de honte et de peine envahissant son esprit pour que quelque chose paraisse assez raisonnable, mais il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il _dirait _quelque chose, même si cela devait être, « Avez-vous déjà fini votre devoir de trois pages ? »

------

A/N : C'est fini !!!!

Bon je laisse Dod répondre à mes reviews, elle se débrouille si bien… 

Dod : arrête, tu vas me faire rougir.

Alors bienvenu à notre nouvelle chronique qui a lieu sur les pages de Leena à chaque fin de chapitre à partir de maintenant.

Nous allons tout d'abord commencer par : **Lunard66**.

Un Snape coupable, ça fait déjà quelques chapitres que ça a commencé et c'est pas prêt de terminer. C'est sûr qu'un Snape chaleureux...... il n'y a plus qu'un pas facile à franchir après pour l'imaginer maman gâteau avec un tablier rose à fleurs. A quoi ressemble Harry ? C'est écrit plus haut.

Poursuivons avec **Chen** : voici « LA SUITE LA SUITE LA SUITE LA SUITE LA SUITE LA SUITE LA SUITE LA SUITE LA SUITE LA SUITE LA SUITE LA SUITE LA SUITE LA SUITE LA SUITE LA SUITE ». Les review, il n'y a que ça de vrai.

Nous avons une nouvelle venue : **Asriela**** Black**. Moi aussi, c'est ma première fic où ils sont fils et père. Le temps que j'ai mis à lire la version originale est sur la page précédente. Petit conseil : il ne faut pas culpabiliser, ça permet de faire travailler son anglais. 

**Lyra.b** : voici la suite tant attendue, j'espère que tu as pris plaisir à la lire et que nous nous retrouverons durant les prochaines rencontres inter-review.

**PAtty** : Quand on a commencé, on ne décroche plus, c'est comme ça. PS : on ne connaît pas de remède à ce jour.

Nous conclurons aujourd'hui sur un « Nous vous avons compris ». Vous avez adoré cette fic et continuerez à l'aduler. Un seul moyen pour faire pression sur notre chère traductrice, les review. Je vous rappelle comment il faut procéder *voix du télé-achat* Nous avons en bas à gauche un petit bouton qui s'appelle « Submit review », il est violet et vous ne pouvez pas le manquer, à côté se trouve un petit carré où est marqué « GO » alors vous cliquez sur « GO » et vous nous laissez un petit message, un petit mot gentil pour encourager Leena, pour gueuler comme quoi vous restez 36 heures sur 24 devant votre ordi en attendant le chapitre suivant, votre liste des courses, tout ce que vous voulez. Le principal est de montrer que cette fic vous fait réagir.

(c'est même pas vrai y'en a un toutes les 24 h)

Pour notre prochaine rencontre, nous avons l'intention de parler du revieweur, cette espèce en voie d'expansion à coup de fouets *clac*, motivée pour faire ce pour quoi elle a été créée : des review, nous vous apprendrons comment élever votre revieweur, lui donner une alimentation saine, de l'énergie et à lui enseigner sa dure tâche : CLIQUEZ QUR LE PETIT BOUTON « GO ».

Vais peut-être m'arrêter là, hein ?

Au prochain chapitre, les réactions de l'entourage, ce n'est pas encore la rencontre père-fils ça c'est pour celui d'après, vous les voulez ???? Reviewez.

Oooooh, une page à moi toute seule sur neuf, vais m'arrêter définitivement.


	9. Greasy Bastard

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, Tout est à JRK ou à Severitus, sauf la traduction 

Deux chapitres dans la même journée, petits veinards 

Dod : Vous avez vu comment on vous gâtes, hein ?

------

Chapitre 9 : Greasy Bastard 

------

Harry se réveilla pour sa seconde matinée à l'infirmerie avec une étrange sensation comme quoi il était observé. Il resta parfaitement immobile, espérant que qui que ce soit ils se laisseraient connaître. Après une minute, il sourit pratiquement lorsque deux voix familières commencèrent à parler avec un ton étouffé, provenant du lit d'à côté. 

« _Allons_ Hermione ! » plaida la voix de Ron, et il y eut un étrange petit crissement, que Harry imagina provenir des chaussures de Ron alors qu'il attendait impatiemment. 

« J'ai dit _non_, Ron. Il te le dira lorsqu'il se réveillera s'il le veut. » répondit Hermione sèchement, et Harry pouvait pratiquement l'entendre croiser ses bras avec son refus borné. 

« Oh, allez ! J'ai déjà découvert une _partie_ de ça ! » persista-t-il, et Harry ouvrit ses yeux et les regarda. Hermione était assise dans l'une des chaises de l'infirmerie, ses jambes et ses bras croisés alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour paraître résolue. Ron se tenait en face d'elle, et il faisait _vraiment_ des bonds sur ses talons. 

« Alors tu peux découvrir le reste ! Je _ne_ dirais _pas _un mot. » persista Hermione, et Ron abaissa ses épaules. 

« Juste un indice alors ? Un petit, minuscule, vraiment un tout petit riquiqui indice ? » plaida Ron, et Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de rire. L'instant d'après, Ron était étalé sur le sol et Hermione s'était accrochée sur l'autre chaise pour s'empêcher de tomber. S'asseyant contre les oreillers, Harry regarda avec un demi sourire alors qu'ils se relevaient, chacun encore pâle et les yeux agrandis de surprise. Harry s'étira et bailla brièvement, content que la plupart de la douleur de ses muscles soit partie. 

« Non de Dieu… ne _fais _pas ça ! » le supplia Ron, se battant pour ralentir son cœur. Puis Ron cligna des yeux soudainement et s'assit, le regardant avec stupeur. « C'_est_ vraiment toi, n'est ce pas ? » dit-il d'incrédulité. « Tu sonnes même différemment… »

« Ouais. » répliqua Harry, passant nerveusement une main à travers ses cheveux. 

« Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? » demanda Hermione soudainement. Il se sentait actuellement bien, mieux depuis la visite de Dumbledore le jour précédent. Après ça, il avait senti comme un poids se lever de ses épaules, un peu de la confusion qui avait embrouillé ses pensées avait été jeté ailleurs. 

« Mieux. Madame Pomfrey ne veut pas me laisser partir jusqu'à demain, cependant. » répondit-il, tremblant légèrement au souvenir du sermon de la femme en colère sur ne pas se balader sous la pluie. « Merci, pour m'avoir trouvé dans le tunnel. » ajouta-il, et ses deux amis détournèrent les yeux d'embarras. 

« La carte était l'idée de Ron, vraiment… » murmura Hermione, et Ron lui donna une pousse amicale sur l'épaule. 

« Et alors ? Je n'aurais pas su que c'était Harry si tu ne me l'avais pas dit. » répliqua Ron, et Hermione fixa ses pieds nerveusement. 

« Alors… um… qu'est-ce qui est _arrivé _? » demanda Ron mal à l'aise, alors que sa voix devenait incrédule à la fin. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? » demanda Harry, passant à nouveau une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter de faire ça, cela semblait si _étrange…_

« Seulement que tu es… um… un Enfant du Serpent, vraiment… à cause du tatouage. » ajouta Ron, et Harry acquiesça, passant inconsciemment un doigt sur la marque. 

« Tu n'as rien à dire si tu ne le veux pas… » dit Hermione, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains. Harry lui donna un petit sourire, s'appuyant un peu plus contre les oreillers. 

« C'est bon Hermione. Dumbledore est venu et m'a parlé hier, je pense que je l'ai finalement accepté… d'une certaine façon. » dit Harry. C'était toujours douloureux d'y penser, mais au moins il ne le déniait plus. 

« D'accord, alors… qu'est-ce qui t'es _arrivé _? Je veux dire… Pas que ton nouveau physique soit mauvais ou autre, cela me rappelle juste… » dit Ron rapidement, ses mots mourant à la fin. 

« Snape ? » offrit Harry, et Ron rougit légèrement, soudainement jouant avec le coin de ses robes. 

« Et bien… ouais. » dit Ron en tournant son regard, et Harry sourit légèrement à la nervosité de son ami. 

« Professeur Snape est mon père, Ron. » répliqua Harry, et Ron se figea, sa bouche grande ouverte en réponse. Lentement, Ron se retourna pour lui faire face, ses yeux agrandit et sa bouche toujours ouverte. 

« Est-ce que tu as dit… que _Snape_est ton _père _? » demanda Ron calmement, et Harry hocha la tête, incapable d'empêcher ses lèvres de former un sourire amusé. Hermione avait sa tête tournée sur le côté, se battant visiblement contre un sourire elle-même. « Mon Dieu… tu _ne peux pas_ être sérieux… Toi ? Le _fils _de Snape ?! » dit Ron, se dirigeant vers le côté du lit. Il secouait sa tête légèrement d'incrédulité. « Mais… » commença-t-il, et puis s'écroula dans la chaise. « Oh, mon dieu… » murmura-t-il. 

« Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt Ron… » dit Ron, baissant ses yeux en signe d'excuse. 

« Nah… c'est bon. » réussit à murmurer Ron. Il fixait ouvertement Harry maintenant, tournant sa tête dans sa direction et le regardant. « Mais _Snape _?! Je suis désolé, Harry, mais c'est juste… monstrueux. _Vraiment_ monstrueux… »

« Maintenant _c'est_ un euphémisme… » répliqua Harry, levant les yeux eu ciel et croisant ses bras d'une façon lâche. 

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire… Tu es _gentil_, et il est… et bien… » 

« Un Greasy Bastard (désolé ça rend pas bien en français bâtard graisseux) » offrit Harry, et le visage de Ron rougit une seconde fois. 

« Je ne l'ai pas dit ! Je _ne_ l'ai _pas _dit ! » protesta Ron, secouant sa tête vigoureusement. 

« C'est bon, Ron. Je ne sais peut-être pas comment je me sens envers lui, mais c'est un Greasy Bastard. » répliqua Harry, jetant un regard vers les mains pliées sur ses genoux. 

« Est-ce que vous avez tous les deux… parlés ? » demanda Hermione prudemment, lui envoyant un regard interrogateur. Harry leva les yeux et secoua se tête, tremblant à cette pensée. 

« Non… la dernière fois que Snape m'a 'parlé', c'était juste avant que je lui échappe dans le tunnel. J'ai essayé de lui dire à propos de… vous savez… Et il est devenu dingue, il a pensé que je me moquais de lui ou quelque chose comme ça, je suppose. » dit Harry doucement, se glissant un peu plus contre les oreillers. 

« Donc c'est pour ça que tu as fuit… » murmura Ron et après un moment, il leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard indifférent de Harry. « Ecoute, j'essaierai de faire de mon mieux pour m'habituer à ça… mais cela va être dur. » dit-il, et Harry lui donna un sourire de remerciement. 

« Je sais, et merci. » dit-il, alors qu'il s'assit un peu plus droit, ses yeux flamboyant machiavéliquement. « Maintenant à propos de la verrue de Draco… » commença-t-il…

------

A/N : Bon voilà pas grand-chose à dire à part que c'est le chapitre que j'aime le moins, si cela tenait qu'à moi je l'aurai pas traduit, vu que c'est une répétition de ce qui s'est passé. (Seulement pour ceux qui comprenne rien peut-être.)

Dod : ouaif, c'est pour cette raison que l'on va passé directement au chapitre suivant, n'est-ce pas ? Entre nous, pour l'instant c'est mon chapitre préféré (celui qui est à venir, hein. Pas celui-là) Vous verrez, il y a un passage mémorable. Vous voulez le connaître ? Reviewez. Na.


	10. Face à Face

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Severitus sauf la traduction

Et voilà en ce jour, cette fic a le même nombre de Review que celle de 'Mon nom est Severus' (alors qu'elle fait 19 chapitres, mais j'ai du la publier un peu trop vite pour en avoir beaucoup) Donc merciiiiii mais continuez à reviewer. 

Je ne pense pas qu'il y est un autre chapitre avant demain, mais je me concentre sur cette histoire plutôt que sur l'autre qui reprendra jeudi. 

Dod : et puis autant l'avouer tout de suite, de toute la fic, c'est ce chapitre qui contient mon passage préféré, je vous laisse devenir lequel. Je suis sûre et certaine que vous trouverez facilement........................... du moins je l'espère -p

------

**Chapitre 10 : Face à Face**

------

Les portes de l'infirmerie craquèrent légèrement alors que Severus les ouvrit, passant avec prudence à travers les portes. Se battant pour calmer ses nerfs, il passa une main à travers ses cheveux, serrant des dents de détermination. Pendant un moment, il resta parfaitement immobile, se tenant à l'intérieur de la pièce toujours avec une main sur la porte. Il voulait sortir, peut-être revenir demain à la place. Un léger son vint de quelque part dans la pièce, et il s'arrêta, à moitié tourné vers la porte. D'un coin éloigné, Poppy s'était endormie dans une chaise, près d'un lit ou était allongé un Neville endormi, à moitié caché par les rideaux des lits. Et plus près, de l'autre côté de la pièce, était le seul autre lit occupé de l'Infirmerie, pratiquement entièrement caché par les rideaux. 

Dans une sorte de transe, il se découvrit en train de s'approcher lentement, ses yeux concentrés sur les rideaux, comme s'il se dirigeait vers le repère d'un dragon plutôt que vers un enfant malade. A nouveau, Severus était sûr qu'il préférait marché sans baguette dans une quelconque caverne noire que d'être _là_. Au moins il aurait su à quoi s'attendre avec le dragon. Mais sous toutes cette peur et cette inquiétude, il y avait une indéniable curiosité. Quoique, ce fût la même sorte de curiosité qui poussait des aventuriers dans la gueule dentelée d'un dragon affamé, mais c'était là néanmoins. Est-ce que le garçon serait terrifié ? En colère ? Perdu dans le désespoir ? Et à propos du Glamourie… Est-ce qu'il verrait les yeux de Lily encore le regarder de peur et de haine ? Il trembla, espérant désespérément qu'il n'y trouverait pas de terreur. La haine, il pouvait s'en occupé, il s'était même attendu à ça. Mais… la peur ? Normalement cela n'était pas non plus un problème, mais… maintenant que le sortilège du Glamourie avait été retiré, le garçon ressemblait probablement plus à Lily qu'avant. Et il y avait une autre pensée tentée de peur et de curiosité qui le harcelait… le fait qu'il verrait également un peu de lui-même dans le garçon. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser de ça… Soit cela l'enverrait avec une autre répugnance envers lui-même pour avoir forcé Lily à créer une vie avec _lui_, soit il se déchaînerait sur le garçon qui n'avait aucun choix dans cette affaire. 

Aucun son, seul un souffle venait de l'intérieur des rideaux, et Severus cala ses pensées. Prenant une profonde inspiration, et son visage devenu vide d'expression, il s'avança, et écarta silencieusement le rideau. L'instant où il aperçut la silhouette à l'intérieur, son expression changea vers une de crainte et de légère peur. Le garçon était pelotonné sous les draps, un vieux livre usé ouvert sur le lit à côté de lui. Il bougeait légèrement, son visage passant du sommeil, à la peur, à la douleur. Severus se figea, sa main serrant toujours le coin du rideau. Il le fixait sans cligner des yeux, regardant le visage finement dessiné qui changeait dans son sommeil difficile. Il y avait une étrange émotion qui remontait des profondeurs dans sa poitrine alors qu'il étudiait son visage, reconnaissant ses traits mélangés avec ceux de Lily. Il sentit ses lèvres bougées légèrement, réussissant pratiquement à former un petit sourire. Etait-ce de la _fierté_ qu'il ressentait ? se demanda-t-il, était-il actuellement _fier_ de se voir reflété, de savoir que _ce_ garçon était le _sien _? Grimaçant, il plissa ses yeux, il ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à penser ça. Il n'avait aucun droit d'être fier de _quelque chose_ qui était issu d'un pêché qu'il avait commit, même en considérant _qui_ le garçon était. Ce garçon avait battu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avait été le plus jeune joueur de Quidditch depuis plus d'un siècle, ce garçon était un héros… et il était le _sien. Son_ fils… pas celui de James. Severus se battit désespérément pour bannir la fierté qui remontait à cette pensée, mais il ne pu pas l'arrêter. Pour la première fois, il regardait son fils… 

« Non… » Un cri étouffé monta du lit, et Severus se plaça derrière les rideaux, osant espionner d'un des coins. Le garçon s'assit lentement, frottant ses yeux pour retirer les restes du sommeil avec une grimace. Ses yeux orientés exactement comme les sien… inconsciemment le garçon leva une main et la dirigea vers la table de nuit, puis sembla se figer en plein mouvement, revenant vers lui. A la place, il ajusta les oreillers derrière lui et s'appuya contre eux, ouvrant le vieux livre abîmé sur ses genoux. Severus le regarda alors qu'il lisait une page ou deux, se battant toujours avec ses propres pensées passantes. La Marque du Serpent se tenait clairement sur sa peau pale, Un rappel évident de _comment_ il avait été conçu. Severus se battit pour mettre de côté la vague de culpabilité qui montait à la vue de la Marque, inconsciemment dirigeant une main vers son propre avant bras. Il avait choisit de porter une marque similaire qui le liait au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais son fils n'avait pas eut le choix. Puis, il serra sa mâchoire, et marcha prudemment vers lui, se tenant dans un lieu invisible à un pied du lit. 

« Cauchemar ? » demanda-t-il soudainement, surpris qu'il soit capable de garder sa voix calme et claire. Il était sûr que le garçon avait pratiquement sauté de 6 pouces (15,2 cm), le livre volant pour atterrir à côté de ses pieds. 

« Professeur ? » demanda Harry, choqué, ses yeux agrandis et paniqués alors qu'il se battait pour rester calme. Ses yeux fixés sur la sombre silhouette se tenant au bout de son lit, il se pencha légèrement, et attrapa le livre, remettant inconsciemment les pages décollées à l'intérieur de la couverture. 

« Est-ce que vous les avez souvent ? » demanda Snape, et Harry s'arrêta, le livre serré contre sa poitrine de protection. Il semblait que la tension dans la salle était montée de quelques degrés au moment où Snape avait prononcé les premiers mots, et maintenant elle se tenait entièrement entre eux. L'air vibrait avec elle, pratiquement visible par de minuscules éclairs. 

« Er… oui, actuellement… depuis l'année dernière. » réussit à dire Harry, avalant rapidement la boule dans sa gorge, il baissa les yeux vers ses mains, incapable de rencontrer le regard noir et froid, ainsi que l'expression vide fixée sur lui avec attention. Snape ne répondit pas, mais se tourna légèrement, faisant quelques pas vers le côté. Levant les yeux, Harry le regarda curieusement, espérant qu'il était venu pour demandé des choses à propos des Enfants du Serpent… ou même lui demandé son devoir. Le visage de Snape demeura parfaitement sans expression, mais après un moment d'inspection, Harry découvrit que l'homme n'était certainement pas calme. Sa peau était plus pale que cireuse, et il y avait un petit peu de sueur se formant sur son front. 'Il est nerveux !' réalisa Harry, prenant du réconfort du fait qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir foncer vers la porte. 

« Je veux m'excuser. » dit Snape soudainement, brisant le silence, et Harry sursauta de surprise. « Pour hier, je n'aurais pas du crier. » continua-il et passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Au moins, il avait dit quelque chose, pensa-t-il, et au moins le garçon ne s'était pas enfui en hurlant. Il _avait_ les yeux de sa mère, il pouvait les sentir, fixés sur son visage. Cette découverte le fit d'une certaine façon encore plus mal à l'aise, l'excuse serait même plus dure à faire. 

« Ne vous inquiétez pas à propos de ça. » réussit à dire Harry faiblement, baissant les yeux vers le lit. « Je n'aurais du rien dire… » ajouta-t-il, et il recula de surprise lorsque Snape se retourna brusquement, ses yeux agrandis de choc. 

« Et _pourquoi_ croyez-vous que vous n'auriez rien du dire ?! » demanda sèchement Severus, regrettant instantanément le ton de sa voix. Harry se figea, abaissant sa tête encore plus. 

« Parce que vous me haïssez, et sachant que je suis votre fils… et bien… » dit-il silencieusement, et étonnement calme, comme s'il avait complètement accepté le fait que son père le détestait. Severus le fixa avec de grands yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Le garçon avait peut d'avoir ruiné _sa_ vie ? Qu'il avait honte de l'avoir comme fils ? Il s'était un peu attendu à l'opposé… avec P… non, _Harry _fulminant et divagant sur combien sa propre vie était ruinée, pas de l'autre côté. Soupirant profondément, il se dirigea vers une des chaises, et s'affaissa dedans, fixant le sol de la même façon que Harry fixait son lit. 

« Je ne _te _déteste pas, Harry. » dit-il finalement, et le garçon leva ses yeux immédiatement. 

« Mais… » commença-t-il, et Severus leva ses yeux, le réduisant au silence, et rencontra son regard. 

« Je déteste ce que tu me rappelles, ce que je vois en toi, me force à me rappeler. » finit-il, et le garçon continua à le fixer d'incrédulité. Après un moment, il baissa ses yeux vers son lit à nouveau, son regard dans le vague. 

« Vous ne vouliez vraiment pas la blesser, n'est-ce pas… ? » dit Harry, autorisant l'idée à lentement frapper. Il ne semblait plus en colère contre Snape pour ça maintenant, pas comme il l'avait été après leur 'discussion' dans les cachots. Maintenant, il avait simplement trop peur. 

« Elle était une amie, Harry. Est-ce que _tu_ voudrais blesser consciemment Granger ou Weasley ? »dit-il, et Harry pâlit, comprenant finalement  quelle genre de douleur Snape avait traversé durant ces quinze dernières années., et particulièrement les quatre dernières. Il _ne pouvait pas_ imaginer blesser ses amis, même en étant mis dans une position entre ça et la mort. Mais c'était probablement plus complexe que ça… après tout, Snape n'avait pas à s'inquiéter seulement pour sa vie, il avait été un espion pendant ce temps-là. L'homme avait été obligé de choisir entre continuer son rôle inestimable contre Voldemort, mourir, ou violer une amie d'enfance. Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi il avait hurlé après lui l'autre nuit… 

« Non…je ne le voudrais pas. » répondit Harry, laissant glisser le livre de sa grippe blanche. C'était si étrange d'être assis là, avec Snape, sans qu'aucun des deux ne soit rempli de colère. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait envers tout ça maintenant, comment il se sentait envers son père. Il ne l'aimait pas vraiment, cela il le savait, mais ce n'était plus une sorte d'aversion. A la place, c'était plus la peur d'être humilié, hurlé dessus, ou accusé de sortir hors limite. Cependant, maintenant ses sentiments étaient pratiquement vides, excepté pour une terreur, de la nervosité, et un sentiment étrange de désespérance. Il croyait Snape lorsqu'il disait qu'il ne le détestait pas, savait que c'était la vérité, mais il avait encore peur. Il ne voulait pas être haït par son père, ou que son père est honte de lui. Et pendant qu'il savait que le premier ne l'était plus, il n'était pas sûr à propos du dernier. 

« Est-ce que tu réalise, Harry… que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qui doit être fait à propos de ça. » dit Snape soudainement, autorisant un peu de son malaise à se montrer dans son expression. 

« Moi non plus. » répliqua Harry, ramenant ses genoux à sa poitrine. « Cela ne me dérange pas si vous voulez simplement l'ignorer. » ajouta-t-il, même si sa voix trahissait le fait qu'il s'en _souciait_. Severus le fixa d'un coin de ses yeux, incapable d'expliquer la légère douleur que ces mots avaient causés. Il ne cacha pas son visage lorsqu'il tourna sa tête, fixant après le visage détourné. Il ne s'était jamais donné la peine d'apprendre beaucoup sur le garçon avant, et il était surpris de découvrir combien il avait manqué. Le garçon était altruiste, un peu trop. Harry sacrifiait ses propres sentiments juste pour que lui, Severus Snape, n'ait pas à être un père. Comment était-il possible que ce garçon soit son fils ? 

« Je ne vais certainement pas l'ignorer. » dit Severus sèchement, affichant délibérément de la peine sur son visage. Harry leva les yeux, son expression déchirée entre la surprise et la peur. Puis cela s'adoucit, se transforment lentement en confusion. « Tu es mon fils, gamin. Tu ne t'attends pas à simplement prétendre autrement ? »

« Et bien… C'est juste que… Je ne pense pas que vous _vouliez_ en être un… et personne ne sait vraiment à propos de ça… » bégaya Harry, se battant pour comprendre le flash de douleur qu'il avait vu plus tôt traverser le visage de Snape. 

« Est-ce que cela compte si je veux un fils ou non ? J'en ai un, n'est-ce pas ? » continua Snape, croisant ses bras fermement sur sa poitrine. 

« Ouais… » répliqua Harry, ses sourcils se pliant en confusion. Où est ce que cela menait ? 

« Je ne vais pas me berner en croyant que tu es au moins un peu heureux de découvrir que _je _suis ton père… mais c'est la vérité. Et ainsi, j'essaierais d'en être un… si tu n'es pas horrifié par cette idée. » dit Severus rapidement, et passa une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement. Il _ne pouvait pas_ l'ignorer véritablement après tout, même s'il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de comment _être _un père. Il le devait à Lily, à la fin, de donner à _leur _fils quelque chose qui lui avait été refusé. Il n'imaginait pas qu'il serait très bon à ça, Il avait déjà crié après le garçon et il ne lui avait parlé que depuis quelques minutes. Mais il pouvait _essayer_, et il ne suggérait rien de plus. 

Harry le fixait, comme s'il lui était poussé une seconde tête, mais il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Abaissant sa tête, Harry regarda vers les draps de son lit, complètement choqué et confus. Snape _voulait_ être son père ? Il ne voulait pas l'ignorer ? Il ne pouvait pas le croire… _Snape _lui offrant d'essayer d'être son père, il n'apparaissait pas dégoûté par ce idée au moins. En fait, il semblait pratiquement… plein d'espoir… 

« J'aimerai ça. » répondit finalement Harry, s'autorisant un petit sourire. « Je n'en ai jamais eu un avant… » ajouta-il et son sourire s'agrandit. Et si c'était le vieux Maître de Potions. Il n'était plus un orphelin, et son père était _consentant…_ pas désespéré de le jeter dans un placard noir et de l'enfermer. Au moins, il _espérait _que non… Mais peu importe quoi, Harry ne pouvait pas ignorer le vertige qui montait de sa poitrine. Il n'allait pas être ignoré… Il n'allait pas être évité… Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Snape avait sa tête penchée sur le côté curieusement, comme si quelque chose l'avait rendu confus. 

« Et à propos de ces muggles chez lesquels tu es supposé vivre ? » demanda-t-il, un sourcil levé de curiosité. Sûrement, le garçon avait _au moins _une sorte de père… 

« Les _Dursley _?! Ils me _détestent _vraiment, Professeur. Ron peut vous le jurer. Ce n'était pas leur décision de me prendre, et ils n'ont pas manqué une occasion de me le rappeler. » dit Harry, reculant instantanément par cette simple pensée. 

« Oh. » fut la seule réponse de Severus, surprit par une _autre _supposition à propos du garçon, jetée par la fenêtre. 

« Donc… on fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda Harry, agitant nerveusement un coin des draps du lit. Severus haussa légèrement les épaules, reposant son menton sur ses articulations. 

« Et bien… nous allons devoir te retransformer au moins temporairement… » commença-t-il, ses yeux noirs bougeant alors qu'il pensait. « En dehors de ça… je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas te promettre de changer mon comportement envers toi pendant la classe, si c'est ce à quoi tu penses. »

« Je sais. Pas avec Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle là, de toute façon. » répliqua Harry, ses lèvres formant une expression de dégoût par les noms. Avec leurs parents étant de loyaux Death-Eater, cela serait, bien sûr, impossible pour Snape de changer son comportement envers lui de n'importe quelle façon. Snape acquiesça en retour, son expression légèrement amusée. 

« Oui, ce ne serait pas très… plaisant si Voldemort suspectait quelque chose. » répondit-il, et Harry le vit reculer légèrement. Il était tenté de demander ce qui arriverait, ce qui s'était probablement passé pendant l'été avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais cela ne semblait pas être une bonne idée. Pas encore, en tout cas. Soudainement, les rideaux du bout du lit furent tirés, et Harry et Snape sautèrent de surprise. 

« Professeur Snape ?! » murmura Madame Pomfrey de surprise, une petite bouteille de potion de guérison tenue dans une de ses mains, et un bloc note dans l'autre. Elle s'arrêta, son regard passant de Harry à Snape et de nouveau vers Harry, un peu de compréhension la frappant. 

« Est-ce que vous êtes… apparentés ? » demanda-t-elle prudemment, et Harry la fixa simplement alors que Snape levait ses yeux vers le ciel, puis lui jeta un regard ennuyé. 

« Oui, il est mon fils. Maintenant, est-ce que ça vous _dérange _? gronda-t-il, lui montrant clairement qu'elle devait se retourner et partir si elle tenait à sa santé. Etant infirmière, elle l'aurait probablement fait, mais à la place de tenir compte de son regard, elle sortit une plume de sa poche et commença à rapidement gribouiller sur le bloc notes. 

« Je n'avais aucune idée, Professeur… au moins maintenant j'ai quelque chose à écrire sous 'nom.' Honnêtement, tous ce secret sur lequel Dumbledore insistait… » murmura-t-elle rapidement. « Maintenant, il n'y aurait pas de prénom, n'est-ce pas. » demanda-t-elle, puis se figea alors qu'elle levait finalement les yeux. Les deux Snape, père et fils, la regardaient de la même façon ennuyée. « Très bien… 'Snape, c'est marqué. » murmura-t-elle, et elle partit de la même façon qu'elle était arrivé, murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait à : comment allait-elle faire pour survivre avec _deux _d'entre eux. 

« Finalement. » gronda Snape, se levant de sa chaise, « Maintenant que les _distractions _sont terminées… » commença-t-il, accentuant volontairement le mot par rapport au reste. « Je dois aller préparer les classes de demains. »

« Um… Professeur ? » demanda Harry doucement, et Harry se retourna pour le regarder, sa main sur un morceau du rideau. « Puis-je vous poser une question ? »

« Vas-y » dit-il, détournant à nouveau son visage. 

« Um… Je me suis demandé… puisque je suis un des Enfants du Serpent, est-ce que cela signifie que Voldemort aura quelques pouvoirs pour me contrôler lorsqu'il le découvrira ? » demanda-t-il, se battant pour cacher la légère peur dans ses yeux. 

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je pense qu'on le découvrira assez tôt. » répliqua Snape, fatigué, et Harry soupira, levant une main pour toucher la peau marquée entre ses yeux. 

« Ouais. » murmura Harry, s'allongeant contre ses oreillers. 

« Bonne nuit Harry. Nous parlerons à nouveau. » dit Snape, et se tourna vers les rideaux et s'y glissa silencieusement, ignorant le regard que l'infirmière lui donnait alors qu'il traversait la pièce. 

« D'accord. » répliqua Harry à la salle vide, tournant sa tête pour fixer le plafond. 'Et bien… c'était certainement étrange.' Pensa-t-il pour lui-même. ' Et je suis encore en vie, c'est un bon signe,' ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Fixant le rideau légèrement froissé, il eut un profond soupir, écoutant les derniers échos, d'une porte se fermant, se réverbérant à travers la pièce. Alors que cela allait être une année _très_ dure, et certainement chaotique, Harry découvrit qu'il n'avait plus peur. Il était plutôt curieux de voir ce qui arriverait, si Snape essaierait vraiment de changer, et donc, si cela serait une _bonne _chose. Il était encore terrifié, réalisa-t-il, et il y avait toujours plus de questions qu'il n'y avait de réponses, mais il ne s'en souciait pas pour le moment. Tout ce qui importait était la promesse de Snape. Les rideaux s'ouvrirent soudainement, révélant Madame Pomfrey pour la deuxième fois, et Harry leva les yeux avec un léger sourire d'excuse. 

« Il est temps de prendre une autre potion de guérison, Mr Snape. » dit-elle, brandissant la bouteille qu'elle avait rapportée et prononçant le nom. Harry recula, ses lèvres montrant de la surprise et du dégoût. Mr _Snape _? Mon dieu, il n'avait même pas _pensé_ à propos de _ça_… Horrible… Il prit la bouteille offerte de sa main, et lorsqu'il ne l'absorba pas immédiatement, elle dit. 

« Et bien, allez-y. Nous n'avons pas toute la journée, Mr Snape. »

------

A/N : Tadam, la meilleure fin de tous les chapitres réunis !!!!! Vous avez aimé ? Alors Reviewer ou je pourrais ne pas mettre le chapitre suivant, niark, niark, niark… 

Dod : c'est bien Leena *sort le bâton et le fouet* tu as compris comment ça marchait. Vous voulez la suite ? REVIEWER et n'espérez pas que nous faiblirons, nous avons un objectif, et nous ne nous laisserons pas corrompre. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.........

**REPONSE AUX REVIEW par Dod**

**Cynore****, Mangafana, Youte** : la suite est là, vous connaissez le moyen pour continuer à l'avoir, OU ai-je encore besoin de LE répéter ?

**Chen** : mais non, tu n'es pas lourde, tu montres ta convictions à connaître la suite, c'est bien, continus.

**Pat06** : une nouvelle. *sautille sur place en mode pile energizer* Heureuse de te découvrir. Bienvenue parmi nous, nous sommes un peu déjantées mais si tu es ici cela veut dire que cela ne te gêne pas trop. Merci pour tes encouragements.

**Vaness** : une autre nouvelle, et bindidon on est pourries gâtées  aujourd'hui. 

**PAtty** : et oui, j'en suis sûr, une fois que l'on commence on ne peut plus s'arrêter. Comment y résister ? C'est comme une tablette de chocolat, elle est là, devons nous. Il nous est impossible de lui résister, nous savons que nous allons la manger. Comment ? en une seule fois ? petit bout par petit bout ? Mais à la fin, la tablette de chocolat = a pu. Alors, il ne te reste plus qu'à rester planter devant ton nordi et de reviewer pour nous faire partager tes espoirs, tes craintes. Mais veux-tu réellement décrocher ?

**Sirie**: tu n'as pas aimé le chapitre 9, ne t'en fais je pense que nous sommes la majorité dans le même cas, mais il fait avouer que ce chapitre 10 nous fait pardonner à son auteur, (et dans un degré moindre sa traductrice), n'est-ce pas?****


	11. La Vision

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou Severitus, sauf la traduction

Bon pas grand-chose à dire puisque le chapitre précédent a été mis y'a quelques heures

Dod : et que tout a été dit de toute façon.

Donc enjoy 

------

**Chapitre 11 : La vision**

------

Dumbledore entra dans l'Infirmerie à précisément 7 h le jour suivant, semblant légèrement moins joyeux que d'habitude. Harry s'était déjà changé dans ses robes, merci à l'elfe de maison qui s'était montré avec elles plus tôt dans la matinée. Il était actuellement assit sur son lit, le livre ouvert devant lui, lorsque Dumbledore poussa les rideaux avec un sourire. 

« Bonjour Harry. Comment est-ce que tu te sens aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il, marchant un peu pour se tenir à côté du lit. Harry l'accueillit avec un sourire heureux et ferma le livre, déplaçant ses jambes par-dessus le lit. 

« Bonjour, Professeur. Madame Pomfrey me laisse finalement partir aujourd'hui. » répondit-il, retirant inconsciemment une mèche de ses cheveux de son visage. Dumbledore se rapprocha du lit et s'assit sur un de ses coins, donnant un regard sérieux à Harry.  

« Oui, c'est pourquoi je suis là. » dit le vieux sorcier. « Si tu es sûr que tu veux le sortilège glamourie replacé, alors je le ferai pour toi maintenant. » continua-t-il, ses yeux bleus fixés et ne clignant pas. Harry se mit debout sur le sol, et se tint devant le vieux sorcier, ses pieds nus se posant légèrement sur la pierre froide (L'elfe a oublié d'apporter des chaussures.)

« Je pense que c'est le mieux, tout du moins pour l'instant. Je ne pense pas que je puisse répondre à toutes les questions pour l'instant… Je suis encore un peu confus à propos de tout ça moi-même. » admit-il, et Dumbledore acquiesça de compréhension, ses yeux se posant sur la Marque du Serpent. 

« Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce sujet. J'imagine que cela dérangerait quelque peu si tu te montrais en classes aujourd'hui semblant complètement différent. » dit-il, sa bouche formant un léger sourire. Il s'assit, et donna à Harry un ferme coup sur le dos. « Très bien alors, j'ai déjà envoyé ailleurs Madame Pomfrey, donc on devrait le faire maintenant. Je dois cependant t'avertir, cela ne sera pas _exactement _pareil qu'auparavant…Je ferai de mon mieux, mais j'ai peur que ma connaissance en Glamourie ne soit pas aussi proche que celle de ta mère. »

« C'est bon. »

« Très bien alors. » répliqua Dumbledore, et il souleva sa baguette vers Harry, le bout juste au dessus de la tête. « Persona Veritas ! » dit-il fermement, et il y eut un bref flash de lumière bleutée. Harry se tenait parfaitement droit, regardant avec surprise alors que la lumière voyageait lentement sur sa peau, prenant une qualité de miroir alors  qu'elle passait, puis s'approfondit dans la chair et les cheveux. C'était fini en un instant, et Harry se retrouva à fixer ses mains qu'il avait pensé être les siennes durant quinze ans. Dumbledore ricana alors que Harry leva ses mains vers son visage, sentant les traits de sa mâchoire et de son nez, vérifiant pour être sûr que tout était comme cela devrait être. Tout apparaissait être bon… sauf pour une petite chose. Ses lunettes. 

« Je suis désolé à propos de tes lunettes, Harry… » commença Dumbledore, sentant la confusion du garçon. « J'ai peur de ne pas savoir comment ta mère à réussit à te jeter un sortilège pour changer ta vue… comme elle est, je te ferai une paire… mais les verres seront sans effet sauf si tu veux que tout soit flou. » s'excusa Dumbledore, et Harry secoua simplement sa tête, passant une main à travers ses cheveux maintenant courts. 

« C'est bon, directeur. Je dirai simplement à tout le monde que j'ai eut des lentilles ou quelque chose comme ça. » répliqua-t-il, souriant légèrement. En toute honnêteté, ses lunettes ne lui manqueraient absolument pas. 

« Dans ce cas, je crois que tu as quelques amis dans la grande salle, anxieux, et attendant ton arrivée. » dit-il avec un grand sourire, et Harry lui sourit en retour de gratitude lorsque Dumbledore leva son autre main, ses doigts tenant une paire de chaussures. 

« Merci ! » s'exclama Harry, attrapant rapidement les chaussures et ne perdant pas une minute pour les enfiler à ses pieds. Dumbledore sourit à nouveau et se tourna vers la porte, son visage présentant une légère inquiétude. 

« Harry, je veux que tu me promette quelque chose. » dit-il après un moment, et Harry se leva de son lit, le livre de Dumbledore serré contre sa poitrine. Il acquiesça lentement, un malaise serrant sa poitrine à cause du regard étrange sur le visage du directeur. « Je veux que tu me promettes que si quelque chose d'étrange arrive, n'importe quoi… que tu viennes me voir moi ou le Professeur Snape immédiatement. » dit-il, ses yeux clairs et concentré. 

« Bien sûr, Professeur. Je promets. » répliqua Harry fermement, et Dumbledore hocha la tête de satisfaction. 

« Merci, Harry. Je te verrai au petit déjeuner. »

------

Ron et Hermione fixaient nerveusement leur nourriture, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée de Harry de l'Infirmerie. La plupart de l'école étaient soit dans la Grande Salle, soit avaient déjà finit et se dirigeaient vers leurs dortoirs. Eux, cependant, n'avaient pas encore touché leur nourriture. 

« Est-ce que tu crois que Dumbledore l'a retransformé ? Je veux dire. Il y aura tant de questions s'il ressemble encore à … tu sais … » dit Ron finalement, brisant le silence entre les deux. En face de lui, Hermione leva les yeux de ses œufs  brouillés, lui donnant un regard familier qui signifiait encore qu'elle questionnait la puissance de son cerveau. 

« _Bien sûr_ que Dumbledore va le retransformer. Après tout ce qu'il a traversé, est-ce que tu penses qu'honnêtement Dumbledore mettrait Harry face au reste de l'école avec plein de regards et de questions ? Et sans mentionné le Professeur Snape… S'il est découvert que Harry est son fils, cela sera vraiment dangereux pour lui. Imagine ce qui arriverait si Tu-Sais-Qui découvrait que l'un de ses servants supposés loyaux était le père du garçon qui l'a pratiquement tué… » dit Hermione, et Ron trembla, jetant un coup d'œil à la table des Professeurs, et au siège vide de Snape. 

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. » dit-il, étouffant un autre tremblement.  

« D'un autre côté, il _était_ vraiment bien… » ajouta Hermione, mais Ron la coupa avec un regard sec. 

« Oh, pas ça Hermione… » murmura-t-il. 

« Bonjour ! » dit une voix soudainement derrière lui, et Ron sauta pratiquement d'un pied (30 cm et des broutilles) lorsqu'une silhouette familière s'assit dans le siège à côté de lui. 

« Harry ! » s'exclama Hermione, son expression à la fois soulagée et confuse. « Tes lunettes sont parties… » ajouta-t-elle, et Harry haussa les épaules. 

« Dumbledore ne pouvait pas faire exactement le sortilège que ma mère avait é mais c'est bon pour moi. » répliqua-t-il, content que seulement quelques personnes le regardent avec curiosité. 

« Comment vas-tu ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu as parler… um…à… » commença Ron, s'arrêtant incertain à la fin. Harry acquiesça, transperçant les patates sur son assiette avec sa fourchette. 

« Ouais, il est venu hier soir. » dit Harry avec un peu de reluctance. Il ne voulait pas vraiment parler encore de ça, pas jusqu'à ce qu'il est une chance de tout comprendre. En effet, Il était encore peu sûr à propos du léger changement d'attitude de Snape, et il voulait vraiment avoir une autre chance de lui parler à nouveau avant qu'il ose expliquer quelque chose à quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'était pas un mystère que Snape se sentait coupable d'avoir violé sa mère, et à cause de ça, se sentait obliger de prendre soin de son (leur) fils… mais il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre. Par chance, Ron et Hermione saisirent, et laissèrent tomber le sujet. 

« Alors… Prêt pour une heure de Divination, Harry ? » demanda Ron soudainement, avec un mauvais sourire. Harry blanchit, reculant légèrement de la table. 

« Mon dieu non… » murmura-t-il. « Je me demande quel forme de mort et de destruction elle me prédira aujourd'hui… »

« Noyé, peut-être ? » offrit innocemment Hermione. 

« Ou dévoré par les foutus skewts (me souviens plus du nom, voir 4ème tome, les machins qui explosent je crois) ? » ajouta Ron. 

« Oy, n'essaye même pas de _rigoler _à propos de celle-là, Ron… » dit-il, même si son visage avait un petit sourire au souvenir. « Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, je ne veux pas qu'elle prédise ma mort en face de la classe entière, encore… » dit-il, et ils se levèrent tous, n'ayant pratiquement pas touché leur petit déjeuner, et se dirigèrent pour sortir de la salle, leur sac d'école en main. 

Ils prirent le long couloir, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le château, ne voyant pas une paire de grands et plus vieux sorciers les suivant derrière eux, leurs regards fixés avec attention sur les trois. Ron et Hermione commencèrent à parler de choses et d'autres alors qu'ils marchaient, mais Harry ne prêta aucune attention à ce qu'ils disait actuellement. Quelque chose le dérangeait dans le fond de son esprit, demandant de l'attention, prenant le dessus de la conversation avec son insistance ? 

« Harry, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda soudainement Ron, et Harry remarqua alors qu'il avait arrêté de marcher, maintenant plusieurs pas derrière ses amis. Il leva les yeux soudainement, se battant pour éclaircir ses pensées floues. 

« Uh… ouais, simplement distrait je suppose. » murmura-t-il, et il cligna des yeux à nouveau. Quelque chose essayait de s'imposer à sa vision, une sorte d'image sombre se battant pour s'imposer au vrai monde. Harry cria de surprise lorsqu'il sentit soudainement une douleur tranchante dans sa cicatrice, étrangement accompagné par un picotement directement entre ses yeux. Se raccrochant sur le plus proche des murs, il leva une main vers sa cicatrice, serrant ses dents dans une tentative de bloquer la douleur, et quoique ce soit qui essayait d'envahir ses pensées. La peur commença à se lever dans sa poitrine, accompagné par de la confusion. 

« Harry… Je vais chercher Dumbledore… » commença Hermione, mais il secoua fermement sa tête, fermant ses yeux alors que sa propre vision disparue, une scène complètement différente s'installant devant ses yeux. Il sortit un autre cri alors que la nouvelle scène se concentrait… Une pièce sombre quelque part, vide, excepté pour un grand serpent incurvé près d'un foyer… et il y avait la haine, tant de haine que sa cicatrice blessa par une nouvelle douleur, et puis l'image disparut soudainement aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Clignant des yeux furieusement, il fixa les visages concernés de ses amis, se battant pour calmer sa respiration paniquée et il se leva du sol. 

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Hermione, l'aidant à se lever et lui tendant son sac tombé. 

« Je ne suis pas sûr… J'ai vu quelque chose… une pièce, avec un serpent, mais… Je n'ai jamais eut quelque chose comme ça qui est arrivé avant. » admit-il, et Hermione sembla extrêmement inquiète. Harry avait admit qu'_il_ était inquiet aussi.

« Ecoute, Harry… dis-le à Dumbledore, d'accord ? Cela ne peut pas être bon. » dit-elle, ses yeux clairs et concentrés. Ron s'agita légèrement, visiblement nerveux envers la chose entière. 

« Je le ferai, après la classe. » l'assura Harry, serrant sa grippe sur son sac. « Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, je ne veux pas être en retard… » ajouta-t-il, et le sujet fut abandonné. 

« Très bien… Je vous verrai tous les deux plus tard. » dit Hermione, et elle partit dans le couloir qui menait à sa propre classe. Harry et Ron la regardèrent partir silencieusement, et puis ils continuèrent dans leur couloir, ne se rendant pas compte des trois paires d'yeux fixées sur leurs dos. Très loin derrière, les deux hommes, qui étaient maintenant accompagnés par un étudiant satisfait aux cheveux blonds, échangèrent un regard dur, et puis tournèrent abruptement sur leurs talons. Marchant en parfaite synchronisation alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans le couloir. 

« Surprise surprise, Potter… » souffla le garçon blond. « Il semble que tu sois dedans pour plus que je ne le pensais… » 

------

A/N : Oh oh, encore un bon p't cliffanger qu'il nous a fait le p't Severitus, niark niark niark, et le chapitre 12 sera pas avant demain, et je veux plein de reviews d'ici là !!!!!

Dod : ouep pas ce que sinon, pas de chapitre. Déjà qu'ils arrivent à une vitesse folle... il faut respecter les volontés du traducteur donc, REVIEW

Et les volontés de la correctrice… 


	12. Inquiétude

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Severitus, sauf la traduction. 

Dod : bof, comme d'hab, quoi.

------

**Chapitre 12 : Inquiétude**

------

« Harry, est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? » demanda Dumbledore lorsque Harry apparut soudainement à la porte de son bureau au déjeuner. Le garçon semblait inquiet, et bougeait avec une constante nervosité qui l'avait tourmenté depuis qu'il avait découvert la vérité de sa naissance. Dumbledore ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir désolé pour lui, mais au même moment, il devait admettre qu'il était fier. La façon dont Harry avait réagit à la situation avait prouvé selon Dumbledore qu'il était un sorcier puissant. Cependant, derrière les sentiments de pitié et de fierté, il y avait aussi une petite once de peur, peur du garçon et pour le garçon. Il y en avait encore un peu que Harry ignorait sur les Enfants du Serpent, et Dumbledore espérait sincèrement qu'il ne le découvrirait pas. 

« Um… Je me souviens de ce que vous m'avez dit ce matin, de venir vous voir si quelque chose d'étrange arrivait ? » demanda Harry prudemment, et avança dans la pièce lorsque le Directeur lui fit signe. 

« Oui, je me souviens. Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé ? » demanda Dumbledore, alors qu'Harry s'assit sur l'une des chaises confortables de l'autre côté du bureau. 

« Oui… juste après le petit déjeuner. » acquiesça Harry, ses mains serrées blanches, posées sur ses genoux. 

« Détends-toi, Harry. Je t'ai demandé de me garder informer, ainsi je pourrais être capable de t'aider, ce qui je suis sûr a été un grand choc. » dit Dumbledore calmement, et Harry leva la tête, ses yeux émeraudes brillant avec une vague peur. « Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui est arrivé. » continua-t-il, et Harry prit une profonde inspiration. 

« Je marchais dans un couloir après le petit déjeuner, et j'ai commencé à me sentir étrange comme si mes pensées étaient toutes floues… puis ma cicatrice a commencé a faire mal, et la… marque a en quelque sorte picoté, je ne me souviens pas vraiment. Mais ce que j'ai su après est que j'ai vu une étrange pièce dans ma tête… rien de spécial, mais je me souviens qu'il y avait un énorme serpent pelotonner en face de la cheminée. Il y avait des sensations, également… la plupart de haine. » dit-il, levant inconsciemment une main pour toucher sa cicatrice au souvenir de cette douleur. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, Dumbledore regardait ailleurs, ses yeux dans le vague alors qu'il frottait son menton barbu. 

« Et cela n'était jamais arrivé avant ? » demanda-t-il après un moment, reportant son regard bleu et calme de l'autre côté du bureau. 

« Non… pas comme ça. J'ai eu des rêves avant, vu des choses que Voldemort avait fait… mais jamais lorsque j'étais éveillé. » répliqua Harry, détournant les yeux de honte. « C'est à cause… de ce que je suis ? » demanda Harry après un moment, posant ses yeux sur ses genoux. Il devint vaguement conscient que Dumbledore s'était levé de son siège, mais fut honnêtement surprit lorsqu'une paire de mains se plaça sur ses épaules. Il leva les yeux, et trouva Dumbledore devant lui, le fixant directement dans les yeux alors qu'il tenait fermement ses épaules. 

« Harry, je veux que tu m'écoutes avec attention. Je sais que ces derniers jours ont été probablement les pires de ta vie, remplis de confusion et de douleur que toi-même tu croyais pouvoir maîtriser… mais ne perd pas de vue qui tu es. » dit Dumbledore, alors que Harry clignait des yeux vers lui de confusion. « Tu es le fils de Lily Potter et Severus Snape, deux des plus puissantes personnes que j'ai pu rencontrer. Tu as montré du courage, Harry, et de l'amitié. Tu as sauvé la vie de beaucoup d'étudiants ces quatre dernières années, et malgré ta renommée, tu n'as jamais eut la folie des grandeurs, tu ne t'es jamais perdu de vue. Oui, tu es un Enfant du Serpent, mais c'est simplement une marque de ta naissance… _pas_ ton destin. Cela semble peut-être un temps difficile, mais tu _dois _rester toi-même. Est-ce que tu comprends ? » demanda Dumbledore, et Harry le fixa, surpris. Il hocha sa tête, et Dumbledore se releva, et se pencha contre son bureau derrière lui. 

« Je pense, monsieur… » répliqua Harry. « Mais qu'est-ce que j'_ai_ vu ? » demanda-t-il alors que Dumbledore soupira profondément.

« Il semble que je dois t'en dire plus à propos des Enfants du Serpent, alors… si tu es prêt. » dit Dumbledore, et il se leva et contourna lentement son bureau, se rasseyant sur sa chaise une fois de plus. « Ce que tu as traversé ce matin était à cause de ta connexion avec Voldemort, sûrement celle de la Marque. Je ne suis pas entièrement sûr de pourquoi ce n'est pas arrivé avant, mais il apparaît que maintenant ce lien entre toi et lui a été activé. C'est pourquoi il est impératif que tu restes dans l'école, Harry. Ici, les sortilèges qui protègent Hogwarts peuvent au moins partiellement te protéger de son pouvoir… mais en dehors de la barrière, j'ai bien peur de ne pas savoir ce qui pourrait arrivé. Ton père m'a informé qu'apparemment Voldemort ne sait pas que tu es un de ses Enfants du Serpent, et je dois être d'accord avec lui sur ce point. Mais, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres le découvre… ça ne sera plus ta mort qu'il recherchera. » dit Dumbledore, puis il s'arrêta pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son siège. « Les autres Enfants du Serpent ont du souffrir d'épisodes comme celui que tu as eut ce matin, mais sans les barrières de Hogwarts pour atténuer l'effet… Ils sont devenus des extensions de Voldemort. Sa puissance les contrôle complètement, même leurs pensées sont enchaînées. » dit Dumbledore, et Harry le fixa la bouche ouverte, inconsciemment serrant les accoudoirs de la chaise. 

Il avait eut peur que cela puisse être ça… de l'absolu pouvoir de Voldemort sur ses créations. Cela n'avait pas été une conclusion si difficile à faire, spécialement après avoir vu lui-même des Enfants du Serpent. Leurs visages sans expression, leur mouvement d'un seul esprit, et le but de tous… sauf d'un. Il pouvait encore voir leurs visages dans les ténèbres, pâle, et éclairé par les éclairs, leurs yeux fixes, et remplis de meurtre… Il savait qu'il aurait au moins un cauchemar à propos de ça. 

« Je comprends, Professeur, je me souviens d'avoir vu ce… vide, comme s'ils ne pensaient pas par eux-mêmes. » répliqua Harry, et Dumbledore hocha la tête silencieusement. 

« Oui… Avant le retour de Voldemort, ils était inconscient de leur statut de naissance, n'avait rien d'autre qu'une étrange marque de naissance. Et maintenant… cela me fait mal de penser que tant d'enfants ont été perdus… » Dumbledore soupira, son visage ridé miroitant parfaitement le chagrin qu'il ressentait. 

« Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de les aider ? De briser le pouvoir que Voldemort a sur eux ?» demanda Harry, ses yeux plein d'espoir.

 « J'ai peur que je ne puisse rien dire… mais j'en doute. Voldemort a le contrôle sur eux de l'intérieur aussi bien que de l'extérieur, à travers ce petit morceau de puissance qui est une partie de chacun de vous. » répondit avec reluctance Dumbledore, et Harry hocha la tête silencieusement, ses yeux ailleurs à nouveau. « Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, Harry… Je ne veux pas que tu manques le déjeuner. » dit Dumbledore soudainement, sortant Harry de ses pensées. « Tu peux venir pour me parler plus tard si tu le souhaites. » l'assura Dumbledore et Harry secoua sa tête. 

« Non, c'est bon, professeur. Merci de m'avoir dit à propos d'eux… Je promets de vous dire si quelque chose d'autre arrive. » dit-il et il se leva de son siège. Dumbledore acquiesça et le regarda partir, incapable de cacher le chagrin de ses yeux. Il savait que Harry était effrayé, terrifié que Voldemort puisse avoir le contrôle sur lui, et Dumbledore ne savait pas comment l'aider contre ça si cela arrivait. Il _savait _que quelqu'un le pouvait, et il espérait seulement que Severus s'ouvre assez à lui pour l'aider. 

Harry s'éloigna de la gargouille, le regard ailleurs, sa tête traversée par une myriade de pensées, toutes de peur. Et si les barrières ne retenaient pas Voldemort ? Et si elles ne le faisaient pas ? se demanda-t-il, commençant sa longue marche vers la Grande salle. Et si son propre esprit le trahissait, le forçait à une servitude contre sa volonté envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Au moins, il pouvait combattre le sortilège de l'Imperius, mais pouvait-il combattre quelque chose qui venait de l'intérieur ? Il ne savait pas… La possibilité l'effrayait. Après tout, Dumbledore n'avait-il pas parlé des Enfants du Serpent assassinant leurs familles ? Il ne pourrait pas supporter la pensée de blesser quelqu'un à Hogwarts… sûrement pas ses amis. 

« Harry ? » l'appela soudainement une voix de derrière, son nom sur sa langue paraissait étranger. Harry se figea, sa nervosité oubliée revint soudainement en force. Lentement il se retourna, se battant pour garder son expression calme. 

« Oui, Professeur ? » demanda-t-il calmement, fixant ses yeux sur le visage impassible de son père. Snape éclaira sa gorge légèrement, et Harry nota une légère nervosité dans ses yeux noirs. 

« Est-ce qu'il serait possible… que tu me retrouves dans mon bureau après tes classes ? » demanda-t-il soudainement, et Harry sourit pratiquement envers l'effort apparent que cette question prenait. Après tout, Snape était habitué à donner des ordres, plutôt qu'a demander quelque chose. 

« Er… oui, je peux. » dit Harry en réponse, se maudissent mentalement par le tremblement qui courait dans sa propre voix. Snape acquiesça, son ancienne nervosité disparaissant pour être remplacé par le froid, normal, regard noir de Snape. 

« Très bien, je te verrai alors. » dit-il, et se tourna abruptement sur ses talons et partit avec sa manière habituelle, même si Harry était convaincu qu'il était un peu plus rapide que d'habitude. 

------

Le déjeuner était le déjeuner, les même discussion en arrière plan, la même nourriture délicieuse sur la table, et la même précipitation folle pour finir le devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. Hermione, bien sûr, ne négligea pas de mentionner qu'elle avait fini son devoir il y a très longtemps. Cela fait, ils continuèrent dans leur routine usuelle, et Harry admit  l'avoir oublié ses derniers jours. Les choses semblaient normales, enfin… _pratiquement _normales… Ron continuait de le fixer étrangement tout le temps maintenant. 

« Ron, pourquoi est-ce que tu continus de me fixer comme ça ? » demanda Harry soudainement, causant un sursaut de surprise de son amis aux cheveux roux. 

« Oh ! Um… pas de raison, vraiment… » bégaya Ron, et Harry leva un regard impatient vers lui, croisant ses bras en une fausse irritation. A nouveau, Ron le fixa. 

« Tu le fais encore. » murmura Harry, et Ron laissa son front tomber sur la table avec un fort 'thump.'

« Je suis désolé, Harry, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. A chaque fois que tu me regardes comme ça, ou… et bien… juste à faire certaine chose, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Snape. Ca me donne la chair de poule. » admit finalement Ron, levant sa tête de la table et son visage devint rouge d'embarras. Harry le regarda pendant un moment, et puis secoua sa tête avec un  rire. 

« Oh. » répliqua-t-il après un moment, en conséquence, Ron et Hermione le regardèrent de surprise. « Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ça, Ron, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher non plus. » dit-il, et Ron aurait répondu, mais Draco Malfoy arriva soudainement, marchant lentement entre les deux tables. 

« Salut, Potter. » dit-il avec un regard suffisant alors qu'il passait derrière eux, lentement, assez pour donner à Harry un grand coup cérémonieux dans le dos sur le bas de sa tête. Ron et Hermione se retournèrent pour fixer le Slytherin, mais Harry ne perdit pas de temps à se lui rendre la pareille. Sans arrière pensée, il attrapa un plat rempli de pomme de terre et posa adroitement son contenu dans le dos de Draco, qui passa inaperçu. Draco continua à se diriger vers sa propre table, complètement ignorant, mais plusieurs Gryffindors et Ravenclaws commencèrent à ricaner. Alors qu'il regardait la silhouette partante de Draco, il remarqua cependant quelque chose qui le distrayant de son amusement. 

De l'autre côté de la pièce, deux grands sorciers se tenaient, habillés dans d'identiques robes sombres. Leurs regards parcourant la pièce, en prédateur par leur intensité. 

« Je me demande qui ils sont. » murmura Harry, et Ron et Hermione se tournèrent pour regarder, les fixant tout les deux de confusion. 

« Je ne sais pas… ils semblent très louches. » murmura Hermione, avec Ron qui acquiesçait à cette affirmation. « Allons-y… » ajouta-t-elle, soulevant son sac. Les deux garçons lui emboîtèrent le pas, mais Harry continua de fixer son regard vers la paire de sorciers alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie… Ils _le_ fixaient maintenant…

------

A/N : Bon à part pour dire que je ne serai pas là mardi et mercredi, mais qu'on se rassure j'en mettrai un mercredi si le cœur m'en dit… (Peut être qu'avec quelques reviews…) 

Et tout de suite place à la rubrique de Dod !!!!!!!!

**Les Chroniques de Dod.**

Je pense avoir à partir de maintenant mes petits habitués venant me lire à chaque fin de chapitre traduit par Leena. Bonjour à tous.

S'il y a des nouveaux, je suis Dod, bêta lectrice de Leena, ce qui en soit vous garantit quelques migraines enfin ça me donne le privilège de lire en premier, ce qui est un peu normal, sur vous tous et toutes. Et puis, le rôle que je préfère, foutre mon grain de sel.

Bon, ce petit récapitulatif fini, passons aux reviews.

**Diane23** : Biiiiipp mauvaise réponse, mon passage préféré, étant le même que Leena soit dit en passant (**je vois pas de meilleur passage)**, sont les dernières lignes du chapitre 10, la réaction de Harry, tout de même, je le savais, je le savais qu'y en a qui se tromperaient, ça n'a pas loupé. (J'en aurais mis ma main à couper...... la main...... en plastique, hein ?)

**Hermichocos** : une toute nouvelle *se lève, saute sur place avec son petit chapeau pointu et siffle dans son sifflet*. J'en profite pour te remercier de m'avoir fait découvrir « Un baby-sitter pour Harry » ceux qui connaissent pas, un seul remède allez la lire. Chapitre 07, hein ? Courage pour la suite, y en a 42 en totalité pour le moment car elle n'est pas encore finie. Evidemment que cette histoire est passionnante sinon elle ne l'aurait pas traduite (**je traduis pas si c'est nul)**. Evidemment que Leena va la continuer *sort le fouet* il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle s'arrête en si bon chemin *clash* n'est-ce pas ?

**On verra, ça dépend de mon humeur **

Hoooooooooooooooooooo, chapitre 08, hein ? tout à fait d'accord avec ta dernière intention. Chapitre 09 : semble d'accord avec l'avis général, rien à redire. Chapitre 10 : pas encore de review mais je sens que ça ne va pas tarder.

**Mara**** Jade** : une autre nouvelle, qu'est-ce que je suis contente *tagada pouet pouet*. En plus, elle l'a lu dans sa totalité en une seule fois. Tu n'as pas fait d'overdose au moins ? Un seul mot pour résumer en fait : Mer-veil-leux. Tu trouves que Harry semble perdu. *Petit aparté* ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui est à venir, deux sombres personnages viennent de faire leurs apparitions, rappelons-le.

**Deedlit** : tu crois vraiment qu'on va te dire qui sont-ils ? Cela fait parti du même domaine que retrouver les persos de Harry Potter dans une pochette surprise... je te laisse calculer les probabilités (**réponse dans le chapitre suivant, si y'a pas de review y'a pas de chapitre demain matin**).

**Chen** : c'est bien, fais risette à Tata Dodie, t'as mérité un beau susucre pour avoir laissé une review *BAFF* *cling *cling* *boum* (Respect, on a dit que ce soit envers le traducteur, ou envers le reviewer) Continus à nous laisser des petits messages qui nous font super plaisirs** (sinon pas de chapitre *sourire machiavélique*)**.

**PAtty** : comment apprendre l'anglais avec Leena ? (Suivre la recette qui suit) Achetez une console (ou même sur votre ordi cela marche aussi). Achetez des jeux qui vous plaisent et investissez dans la version en ANGLAIS (**surtout avec un gros dico**). Faites-les. Refaites-les. Vous avez compris ? Si non, relisez jusqu'à assimilation (**ça marche aussi avec des livres ou plein de fics d'Harry Potter, environ 1650 à mon actif de lus alors vous savez quoi faire**). Si oui, ressentez-vous des effets immédiats ? Vous pouvez aussi bien lire la fic en anglais ou « Mon nom est Severus » ça marche aussi avec la traduc de Leena en parallèle lorsque vous planchez et puis voilà. Je n'avais jamais autant ouvert mon dico d'anglais avant de connaître Leena et les fics merveilleuses qu'elle nous fait découvrir (***Leena qui est en train de rougir***). Et puis, le chocolat, c'est à savourer sans restriction aucune, alors.........

**Cynore** : évidemment que ça devient de plus en plus intéressant. Les 30 autres chapitres. Pour qu'ils soient autant plébiscités et qu'on se casse le (bip) à le traduire c'est pas pour faire joli ou remplacer le papier peint (**et ça me prend un peu de temps à traduire quand même**). La suite promet d'être *croustillante*. -P


	13. Le Jugement

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Severitus, sauf la traduction. 

Voilà il est 6 h du mat, je part dans moins d'une demi heure et je vous met ce chapitre avant de partir 

Et on se rappelle de reviewer si vous le faites pas vous comprendrez bien pourquoi je m'arrête là (*sourire machiavélique*)

Bonne lecture 

------

Chapitre 13 : Le jugement. 

------

L'Histoire de la Magie était aussi ennuyeux que toujours, même si Harry devait admettre qu'il était distrait pendant un bon moment, incapable de s'assoupir alors que Ron l'avait fait durant tout le cours. Il a été nerveux tout ce temps, incapable d'arrêter l'inquiétude envers la rencontre venant avec Snape (Etait ce comme ça qu'il était supposé l'appeler ?) De quoi voulait-il lui parler ? En toute honnêteté, Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer une 'conversation' avec Snape, même s'il y en avait une à l'infirmerie. Et maintenant, alors qu'il approchait la porte du bureau des cachots de Snape, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Se tenant devant la porte, il prit une profonde inspiration et frappa, bougeant d'un pied sur l'autre devant la porte. Après un moment, la voix fatiguée de Snape se fit entendre. 

« Entrez. » dit-il, et la porte s'ouvrit d'un pouce ou deux sur elle-même. Harry avala la boule dans sa gorge et la passa lentement, son regard se dirigeant automatiquement vers le bureau. Snape était assit derrière lui, plume en main alors qu'il avait les yeux baissés vers l'un des rouleaux de parchemin empilé sur son bureau. Il leva les yeux alors que Harry fermait la porte derrière lui, et posa sa plume sur le côté. « Tu peux t'asseoir, tu sais. » dit-il, après que Harry se tint simplement à côté de la porte pendant un moment, le regardant avec une once de peur et de nervosité. Immédiatement, Harry obéit, se glissant dans une des chaises en face du bureau. 

« Alors… » commença Snape, s'interrompant pour éclaircir sa gorge. « Comment était les cours ? » demanda-t-il nerveusement, et Harry pouvait dire que Snape ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à comment les cours s'était déroulé, mais à la place il cherchait désespérément quelque chose à dire. 

« C'était bien. » répliqua Harry, mal à l'aise dans sa chaise. « Um… Et les vôtres ? » demanda-t-il, réalisant avec un léger amusement qu'il ne se souciait pas non plus de comment avait été la journée pour Snape. Snape sembla surprit par cette question, et croisa ses mains sur le bureau, ouvrant et fermant ses doigts plusieurs fois. 

« Pareil. » répliqua-t-il enfin, et ils s'assirent en silence pensant un moment, aucun des deux ne regardant l'autre. « Je vois que Dumbledore t'as retransformer. » dit Snape enfin, et Harry acquiesça, grattant sans faire attention le bas de son coup. 

« Oui, cela serait trop dangereux sans le Glamourie. » répliqua Harry, osant lever les yeux vers le bureau. Snape avait finalement levé son regard, et ses yeux étaient observaient ses traits, causant un petit tremblement dans la colonne vertébrale de Harry. 

« Je te préfère de l'autre façon. » admit Snape finalement, et Harry le fixa simplement en réponse. « Même si c'est malheureusement une nécessité que le sortilège reste. » Il soupira, et puis s'affaissa un peu plus dans sa chaise, le regardant toujours de contemplation. Il était étrange de le regarder, de fixer son visage qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un déguisement. Il haïssait voir le visage de James là, le visage de son ennemi forcé sur celui de son fils… mais ce n'était rien comparé à la haine qu'il avait contre Voldemort, pour être la raison du déguisement de Harry en premier lieu. 

« Alors…um, qu'est ce qui se passe maintenant ? » demanda Harry, et Snape regarda ses yeux verts. Ils étaient effrayés, et nerveux, réussissant difficilement à maintenir son regard. 

« Je ne sais pas. » admit-il, s'autorisant un soupir. Il n'avait honnêtement aucune idée de ce qu'il était supposé faire, ou sentir de ça. Cela faisait un long moment qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à quelqu'un, et il était sûr qu'il avait oublié comment faire. Un père était supposé s'occupé de son fils, n'est ce pas ? Et encore… il avait détester se visage qui se présentait devant lui pendant tant d'années, il ne pouvait pas vraiment réussir à autre chose qu'à ne plus ressentir ça. Il y avait de la fierté, oui, et de la peur, et beaucoup de culpabilité… mais quelque chose d'autre ? Cela prendrait plus de temps, que de simplement réaliser que le garçon était son fils, que d'avoir quelques sentiments de paternité. Severus détestait l'admettre… mais c'était la vérité. « Est-ce que tu as parlé à Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-il enfin, et Harry acquiesça. 

« Oui, il m'en a dit un peu plus sur les Enfants du Serpent, j'ai eut une sorte de… vision. » répliqua Harry, et Severus leva les yeux, curieux. Il devrait demander à Dumbledore ce qu'était la 'vision' plus tard… 

« Est-ce qu'il t'as dit quelque chose à propos des deux sorciers qui se promènent dans l'école ? » demanda-t-il, et Harry releva la tête, surprit. 

« Er… non. » répliqua Harry, et Severus pensa qu'il était un peu désappointé par cette question. Il la fit tourner dans son esprit alors qu'il s'allongeait dans sa chaise à nouveau, caressant son menton en pensant ? Pendant un moment il ne dit rien, puis attrapa un journal roulé sur son bureau, et le passa dans les mains tremblantes de Harry. 

« Regarde la première page. » dit Severus, et Harry obéit, déroulant le papier, et laissa ses yeux aller de gauche à droite. 

Le titre principale disait 'La chasse du Ministère des Enfants du Serpent.' Et il était renforcé par une image bougeant de quelques hommes questionnant de vieille femme semblant innocente. « Ils essayent de finir ce qu'il avait commencé ? » demanda Harry, ses yeux remplis de peur. Snape acquiesça lentement, reprenant le papier et le posant sur son bureau. « Mais qu'est ce que cela à avoir avec les deux sorciers ? Ils ne peuvent pas les chercher _ici_, n'est ce pas ? »

« Malheureusement, ils peuvent. » répliqua Snape calmement. « Quelqu'un a glissé au ministère qu'il y avait un Enfant du Serpent à Hogwarts. Ils n'ont pas dit qu'ils te suspectaient… mais je te suggère de les éviter autant que possible, il y a déjà une possibilité qu'il sache à propos de toi. » dit-il, et Harry blanchit, se souvenant d'une paire d'yeux le regardant alors qu'il sortait de la Grande Salle. Sûrement, ils ne voulaient pas… le _tuer_, n'est ce pas ? Harry trembla à cette pensée, se souvenant de l'histoire de Snape à propos des anciennes actions du Ministère concernant les Enfants du Serpent… 

« Vous ne croyez pas… qu'ils veulent me tuer, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-il finalement, et Snape leva les yeux, son regard noir perçant. 

« Tu serais surprit de ce que le Ministère peux faire avec la peur du public de son côté. » répliqua sombrement Snape, et Harry trembla, s'affaissant un peu plus dans sa chaise. 

« Puis je simplement me cacher, ou quelque chose d'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il parte ? » demanda Harry, et le regard de Snape s'assombrit légèrement de confusion. 

« Tu veux te… _cacher _? » demanda-t-il avec incrédulité, et Harry fronça ses sourcils. 

« Bien sûr que je veux me cacher, tout ce qu'ils ont à faire est de jeter le sortilège du 'revelo', et ils auront leur preuve ! Et vous avez pratiquement dit qu'ils me tueraient s'ils me découvraient ! » dit Harry, une légère colère prenant la place de son ancienne peur. 

« Voldemort a déjà essayé de te tuer. » dit Snape, son regard une fois encore plein de confusion. Cela ne ferait sûrement pas une grande différence si quelque personne de plus était après son sang. Abruptement, Harry se leva de son siège, son visage rouge de colère. 

« Est-ce que vous _essayez_ au moins ?! » demanda-t-il, et Snape plissa ses propres sourcils avec colère, ses lèvres se déformant d'énervement. 

« Essayé _quoi _? » demanda-t-il sèchement, encore confus par la colère de Harry. 

« Hier, vous m'avez dit que vous essayerez d'être mon père, que vous essayerez de changer… est ce que vous mentiez ? Est-ce que vous ne vous vous en _soucierez _même pas si l'un d'eux me tuait ?! » hurla-t-il, et Snape le fixa pendant un moment, son regard noir relier à celui vert de colère. Il avait déjà fait une erreur… maudit sois-tu, il aurait du au moins montrer _un peu _d'attention. Après tout, cela n'avait pas été un mensonge complet, il était inquiet à propos du garçon, mais apparemment pas _assez _concerné.  

« Bien sûr que je m'en soucie. » répliqua-t-il enfin, mais Harry ne sembla pas le croire. 

« Vous pouvez toujours m'ignorer, vous savez… c'est quelque chose que je peux supporter. » dit Harry froidement, marchant vers la porte. « Après tout, les Dursley l'ont fait pendant quatorze ans… pourquoi pas vous ? » finit-il, et sortit en ouragan par la porte, complètement sourd à l'appel de son nom après lui dans le couloir. 

Dans son bureau, Snape passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, fixant sans expression son bureau. Bon travail que tu as fait, Severus, pensa-t-il, la première fois que tu parles vraiment au garçon et tu ne peux même pas montrer un peux de d'inquiétude sur le fait qu'une paire d'Aurors veuillent _tuer ton fils_. Il _n'était_ vraiment _pas_ fait pour être père… mais il devait apprendre, ou risquer de perdre toutes ses chances. Il se décida tout de suite et se leva pour parler à Albus après le dîner. Si le vieux sorcier de 150 ans ne pouvait pas lui donner quelques aides sur la paternité… alors il _était_ vraiment une cause perdue…

------

Harry émergea des cachots de façon enragé qui aurait sûrement surprit Ron. Snape avait promit d'essayer, n'est ce pas ? se demanda-t-il, ou l'avait-il simplement imaginé ? Fonçant dans les couloirs vide, il était furax, prit entre de la rage et de la douleur. En effet, Snape avait admit ne rien savoir sur comment être un 'père', mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne s'y intéressait pas… au moins _un peu. _Qu'est ce qui était bien si la promesse de Snape n'était pas vrai ? S'il _prétendait_ simplement prendre intérêt envers son fils ? Cela serait sûrement mieux que d'obtenir des détentions à chaque fois qu'il bougeait… mais il ne voulait pas que cela soit faux. Il ne _voulait_ pas que son père prétende s'intéresser à lui… Il voulait que cela soit _vrai_. Et quelque part, lorsque Snape avait dit 'Bien sûr que je m'en soucie.' Harry avait su que cela avait été un mensonge. Il n'y avait eut aucune émotion, aucune conviction… rien qui avait persuadé Harry que c'était la vérité. 

Harry passa un coin, et s'arrêta abruptement lorsqu'il fit face aux deux étranges sorciers qu'il avait vus dans la Grande Salle. Ils se tenaient dans le couloir vide, et maintenant le regardaient, leurs expressions vide d'émotion. 

« Harry Potter ? » demanda l'un d'eux, mais Harry resta silencieux, prenant quelque pas de recul. 

« Nous vous demandons de nous accompagné dans le Quartier général du Ministère, il y a quelques questions que nous voudrions vous poser. » dit le second, et Harry recula un peu plus, ses yeux cherchant franchement un signe d'un autre être humain, mais le couloir était vide. D'un coin de ses yeux, Harry vit le premier sorcier lever sa baguette, et il ne perdit pas de temps, et tourna les talons, fonçant aussi vite que possible dans l'autre direction. Cependant il ne fit pas plus de dix pas avant que tout s'arrête, sa vision devenant instantanément noire… et son visage se connecta fortement avec le sol en pierre. Ses pensées commencèrent à ralentir, les mots devenant de plus en plus difficile à former, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y est plus qu'une complète et vive obscurité… 

------

A/N : Niark niark niark !!! Et oui j'arrête ici pauvre de vous il va falloir que vous attendiez au minimum jusqu'à mercredi soir (et si j'ai pas assez de reviews et ben je met rien c'est bête)


	14. L'Epée à Double Tranchant

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Severitus, sauf la traduction

Bon me revoilà de mes p't vacances avec un nouveau chapitre et que dire sinon merciiiiiiii pour toutes ses reviews 

Dod : Alors, sous vos menaces, câlineries et autres, voici ce nouveau chapitre, il est tout beau, tout chaud.

Warning : les réponses aux 25 dernière reviews se trouvent à la fin.

------

**Chapitre 14 : L'épée à double tranchant. **

------

Des yeux verts brillaient dans la pièce sombre, un tourbillon de peur, et de désespérance faisait rage dans leurs profondeurs insondables. Le visage les entourant était pâle de terreur, comme un fantôme à l'intérieur de ses longues boucles. La femme se débattait en vain, frappant comme un chat fou contre les mains qui la restreignaient. Ses ravisseurs se tenaient droit comme des statues, leurs visages cachés par des masques argentés et des capes couleurs de nuit, des doigts calleux enfoncés autour de ses bras. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait par un cri silencieux, ses cordes vocales figées par magie noire comme tout ce qui entourait la pièce. 

Severus Snape se tenait devant elle, heureux que son expression soit cachée du Seigneur des Ténèbres à ses côtés. Pouvait-il vraiment faire ça ? Serait-il capable de lui faire ça à _elle _? se demanda-t-il, se battant pour calmer sa respiration alors qu'il la regardait combattre, griffant à chaque opportunité pour sa liberté. Il se souvint d'elle… de chaque mot qu'elle avait dit, chaque gentil regard, chaque doux sourire… elle était la plus parfaite des créatures qui avait marché sur cette Terre. Et elle avait été si gentille envers _lui_… l'enfant sadique, destiné au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, nageant dans toute la magie noire avant qu'il ait posé un pied en dehors de Hogwarts. Regarder simplement son visage lui faisait remonter de la honte dans sa poitrine, du dégoût envers lui-même pour avoir fait le mauvais choix… pour avoir choisit le chemin de la puissance. Et maintenant, elle était à nouveau devant lui, l'un des enlèvements 'spéciaux' du Seigneur des Ténèbres… présenté comme un objet devant ses partisans favoris. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça… ne pouvait pas la violer de cette façon, ne pouvait pas lui laisser des cicatrices mentales qui resteraient toute sa vie… mais à nouveau, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Oh, il pouvait simplement en choisir une autre, ou disparaître avec une excuse comme 'Affaire à Hogwarts',… mais cela ne changerait rien. Elle serait quand même violée, aurait toujours des marques pour une vie d'horribles souvenirs, et pire encore… Elle aurait également des cicatrices physiques. Il se souvenait de la dernière victime de Lucius…la pauvre jeune fille avec le visage d'un ange et un cri comme une fée. Elle n'avait pas survécu… Lucius l'avait déchiré et l'avait frappé, la balançant contre la pierre dure des murs et avait serré sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'elle prononce son nom. Retenant un tremblement, Severus pointa sa baguette à Lily et souffla, « Serenus », et elle ne calma, bougeant seulement faiblement contre ses ravisseurs. 

« Est-ce celle que tu as choisis ? » demanda Voldemort, son visage se tournant vers lui en attendant. Il acquiesça lentement, et Voldemort eut un mauvais sourire, et avec un mouvement de sa main, quatre autres Death-Eater se levèrent des rangs, chacun approchant et prenant place près d'une des femmes restantes. « Allez-y alors, et je vous averti à nouveau de les garder en vie. » siffla Voldemort, et Snape étouffa un tremblement, résistant à l'envie de regarder vers la silhouette agenouillé de Malfoy. Les quatre autres Death-Eater attrapèrent violement les femmes, les tirant ou les transportant avec violence vers les chambres supérieures. Snape les suivit avec reluctance, prenant  Lily dans ses bras aussi gentiment que possible sans paraître trop suspicieux, et se dirigea lentement vers les sombres escaliers. 

Elle le regardait, ses yeux verts tranchants et effrayés, l'accusant avec toute leur intensité, et pendant un moment terrifiés… Il pensa qu'elle l'avait reconnu, sentant d'une certaine façon sa présence derrière son visage sans trait. Il continua de monter, se battant pour ignorer ses yeux, si beau et brillant… et essaya de bloquer le premier cri qui frappa ses oreilles qui résonnait dans la chambre au-dessus. A nouveau, il faiblit, incapable de garder sa respiration sous contrôle alors qu'il revit ses yeux, son corps entier tremblant, tendu. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça… pas à elle, pas à Lily… S'il pouvait s'échapper sans se faire remarquer, passer les Death-Eater se tenant à la porte, placer un charme de mémoire sur ceux du dessus… tout pour empêcher Lily d'être blessée…

Mais il ne pouvait pas… il n'y avait pas d'autre chemin… 

Des yeux verts le regardaient… 

Severus Snape sauta violement de son lit, le livre posé et oublié sur sa poitrine tomba lourdement sur le sol. C'était à nouveau le même rêve, le même souvenir. Il se débattit pour ne plus y penser, pour effacer l'image de ses yeux dans son esprit. Mais il ne pouvait pas les oublier… pas complètement. 

« Maudits soient-ils… » murmura-t-il, bougeant pour s'asseoir sur un coin du lit. Il ne s'était pas donné la peine de changer de robes, et il ne s'était pas vraiment donner la peine d'aller au lit. Il s'était endormi sur les couvertures, essayant d'échapper au sommeil en s'insérant dans un roman. Pendant un moment, il avait voulu s'échapper… échapper au chaos qui avait envahi ses pensées ces derniers jours… mais il semblait que cela ne pouvait même pas arriver. Après tout, les meurtriers et les violeurs n'étaient pas autorisés à trouver la paix… 

Le lit crissa un peu lorsqu'il se leva, se dirigeant vers la cheminée et dans l'un des sièges noirs en velours. « Accendo. » murmura-t-il négligemment, et la cheminée s'éclaira instantanément avec une lueur douce et chaude. Les flammes affamées léchaient les murs de pierres sombres, de minuscules étincelles se formant et tournant dans la cheminée. Il les regarda un moment, fixant dans le cœur rouge des flammes… si semblables à ses cheveux, se tordant et brillant dans la lumière d'une torche. La pensée disparut immédiatement alors qu'il se força à revenir vers l'obscurité, ses yeux contrariés par la trahison de son propre esprit. Il s'était dit qu'il parlerait à Albus plus tôt aussi… se dit qu'il le ferait le jour suivant, pour lui donner le temps de trouver de bonne question. Mais c'était simplement une excuse, il ne perdrait pas de temps à le démentir. 'Un garçon âgé de quinze ans est plus brave que je le suis' se dit-il sombrement, secouant sa tête. Harry s'était tenu devant lui, avait saisit ses peurs, même avec son monde entier posé au-dessus de ses épaules. Et _il _ne pouvait pas supporter de demander à un ami un conseil, ne pouvait pas s'amener à escalader les escaliers magiques et à demander. 'Albus, qu'est ce que je dois faire à propos de Harry ?' Non, il était Severus Snape, le formidable Maître de Potions, ex Death-Eater et espion… Il ne pouvait pas avoir le courage de demander une telle question. Pitoyable. 

Les flammes étincelaient à nouveau, et ses pensées changèrent… passant vers des souvenirs de la même journée. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre pourquoi Harry s'était mis en colère. Il comprenait un peu, bien sûr, mais pas tout. Il _avait_ essayé de changer son comportement, il n'avait certainement pas hurlé sur le garçon. Mais encore… ce petit changement ne semblait pas avoir été remarqué, enseveli par une explosion de colère. Il devait à nouveau essayer, faire plus d'efforts pour changer… mais le problème était qu'il ne savait pas _comment_ changer. Hurler et le fixer était visiblement trop, et il les avait bien contrôlé, mais après ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'un père était supposér faire ? Acheter des cadeaux ? Lui donner un petit coup sur le dos et sourire ? Il ne comprenait pas… son propre père n'était certainement pas un exemple, ce bâtard n'avait jamais été là, soit parti en déplacement, soit il envoyait Severus dans un pensionnat, soit autre chose. _Il _n'avait certainement pas fait d'effort pour la paternité, alors comment était-il supposé faire ? Avec aucun exemple de ce qu'un bon père ferait, il n'avait aucune idée d'où commencer… et il n'avait pas le courage de demander… 

Soudainement des coups urgents se firent entendre contre sa porte. Sursautant de surprise, Severus plissa ses sourcils de confusion, et chercha instinctivement sa baguette. 

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il sèchement, sa main entourant par sécurité sa baguette. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, craquant, et Albus Dumbledore entra rapidement dans la pièce. 

« Albus ? » demanda Severus de surprise, se levant de sa chaise. Le vieux sorcier avait une expression très inquiète, ses vieux yeux agrandis par l'urgence. 

« C'est Harry. » dit Albus rapidement, et Severus souleva un sourcil. 

« Encore Hogsmeade ? » demanda-t-il, supposant que l'enfant était une fois de plus parti dans une balade nocturne. A sa surprise, Albus secoua sa tête, un petit air renfrogné traversant brièvement ses traits. 

« Non… Ils l'ont prit. » répliqua Albus, et l'expression de Severus passa instantanément à une choquée. 

« Les Aurors ?! Ils n'étaient pas supposés agir sans votre approbation ! » hurla Severus, confus par la soudaine remontée de colère dans sa poitrine.  Dumbledore secoua sa tête tristement, se tournant légèrement vers la porte. 

« Harry ne s'est pas montré pour le dîner ou dans son dortoir ce soir, et il a été confirmé qu'il n'était plus dans l'école. Les Aurors sont également manquants, on peut seulement supposer qu'ils sont responsables. Tu sais combien Cornélius aime prendre les problèmes entre ses propres mains. » dit Dumbledore, ses yeux s'assombrissant à la fin. 

« Alors, nous devons nous dépêcher. » répliqua Severus ne perdant pas un instant, et fonça vers la porte, ses robes volant derrière lui alors qu'il tournait un coin. Dumbledore le suivit d'assez près, ses pas rapide, avec surprise, pour son âge. 

« Severus ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? Nous n'avons aucune idée où il a pu être emmené… » commença Dumbledore alors qu'ils atteignirent les portes principales du château. Le vieux sorcier respirant difficilement, alors que Severus n'avait absolument aucun problème. 

« _Je _sais où ils l'ont emmené. Je vais hors de l'école pour apparaître. Et même si j'_apprécierai_ votre aide Albus… Je ne pense pas qu'il serait sage que vous m'accompagné. Cela ne causerait pas beaucoup de problèmes si j'étais vu, m'introduisant dans le bâtiment du Ministère… mais je ne peux pas me permettre que vous soyez vu par quelqu'un. » dit Severus rapidement, tenant la porte ouverte dans sa main. Dumbledore acquiesça, ses yeux brillant tristement dans la faible lumière. 

« Sois prudent, Severus… » dit Dumbledore, plaçant une main fermement sur l'épaule du plus jeune sorcier. Severus hocha la tête, et disparut dans la nuit.

------

Le froid, c'était une des choses que Harry remarqua en premier à son retour vers la conscience. Il y avait un sol en pierre en dessous de lui, lisse et troué depuis des années. L'air était glacé, un engourdissement, une brise nocturne de quelque part plus haut. Clignant des yeux lentement, Harry se battit pour s'asseoir, ses yeux s'ajustant à l'obscurité de la pièce. C'était une cellule, remarqua-t-il immédiatement, ressemblant plus à des prisons de 1700 qu'à celle de la police. Et il était seul, réalisa-t-il, alors que ses yeux s'ajustait finalement, révélant les murs entiers de pierres de la pièce vide. Il y avait une solide porte en bois en face de lui, et incrustée dedans une petite fenêtre barrée. Une faible lumière passait à travers les barreaux, illuminant un triangle de pierre grise et humide sur le sol. 

Où était-il ? se demanda-t-il… Il ne pensait pas être à Azkaban, cela ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'avait décrit Sirius ou Hagrid. S'asseyant contre un mur, Harry ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, tremblant légèrement par le froid mordant. Il pouvait entendre des voix quelque part, les mots étouffés et indiscernables. Soupirant profondément, Harry posa sa tête contre la pierre, fermant ses yeux contre l'obscurité de la pièce. Est-ce que quelqu'un savait où il était ?s demanda-t-il, est-ce que quelqu'un avait remarqué son absence ? Bien sûr Ron et Hermione l'auraient vu, mais la question était, est-ce que quelqu'un penserait à le sauver ? Et dans ce cas là, seraient-ils _capables_ de le faire ? Après tout, c'était le Ministère de la Magie, les supposés 'héros' du monde sorcier, ils avaient du pouvoir sur Dumbledore. Une fois qu'il était prouvé que lui, Harry Potter, était un Enfant du Serpent… Les chances ne seraient certainement _pas_ en sa faveur. Bien sûr, il était 'célèbre', il était un 'héros', mais il savait par expérience que cela ne voulait rien dire. Après tout, cela n'avait pas pris plus d'un jour une fois que l'école avait découvert qu'il était un Parselmouth pour se retourner contre lui, clamant qu'_il_ était l'héritier de Slytherin. Et il ne considérait même pas la réaction pour son introduction dans le Tournois des Trois Sorciers… Dumbledore et n'importe qui d'assez fou pour essayer de le sauver serait sans pouvoir. 

Harry s'arrêta dans ses pensées, ouvrant ses yeux brièvement pour regarder dans l'obscurité. Oui, c'était vrai que le ministère essaierait de le tuer… mais ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait Harry. Après tout, Snape avait eut raison sur une chose, sa vie _était _toujours en danger constamment. Lorsqu'il était à l'école, il n'avait pas à craindre autant pour sa vie, mais maintenant en dehors, quelque chose de bien plus grave que ses anciennes inquiétudes dirigeait ses pensées. Ici, sans les barrières de protection de Hogwarts… il n'y avait rien pour le protéger du contrôle de Voldemort du pouvoir ténébreux qu'il avait intégré en lui depuis sa naissance. Ici, Voldemort pouvait se glisser dans son esprit et tirer les ficelles… le forçant à commettre d'horribles crimes. Qu'importait sa vie lorsqu'il allait devenir un pion ? Une _marionnette _? Ce n'était rien comparé, rien lorsqu'il verrait les images de ses amis hurlant de terreur, sa propre baguette se levant dans les airs, et sa propre voix soufflant les mots détestés de mort… Il devait sortir d'ici, s'échapper pour aller vers la sécurité d'Hogwarts où il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir peur pour les vies de ses amis. Se reposant un peu plus contre le mur, Harry regarda sans expression de l'autre côté de la pièce, traçant inconsciemment la peau nue entre ses yeux, se rappelant du picotement étrange de ce matin… 

Il devait s'échapper… avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres décide de prendre les ficelles de sa marionnette. 

------

A/N :  Oh oh, le chapitre 15 sera pour demain (si Dod ne dors pas et corrige ) si y'a plein de reviews (et pas d'excuse demain c'est férié) 

**Les chroniques de Dod **

Alors pour la remercier et avec l'accord de Leena, **Dod** va faire une spéciale dédicace à **Hermichocos** qui nous a mis sept reviews à la suite (si je ne fais pas d'erreurs de calcul). 

**Chapitre 07, 08 et 09** : déjà fait.

**Chapitre 10** : On l'avait dit que ce chapitre rapporterait tous les suffrages. Quelqu'un qui a trouvé notre passage préféré (*prend un porte-voix* Leena, sors le champomy – **pas de problème**). Découvrir la vérité........... On verra cela pour la suite, on ne dira rien même sous la torture, vous aurez beau nous chatouiller la plante des pieds avec une plume, **ou nous écarteler**, nous ne dirons rien.

**Chapitre 11** : La vision ? On en sait plus après. La petite phrase de Malfoy ? On en sait plus après. Harry Potter sans ses lunettes : miam miam, Harry Snape : armez-vous de vos crayons et montrez-nous vos fantasmes les plus fous.

**Chapitre 12** : Tu veux voir le passage ? Matériel : un script, un Severus Snape, un Harry Potter, une caméra, un couloir et ACTION. Voilà. C'est vrai que le Ron il est tout triste, enfin........ Bon, le plat de pommes de terre, c'est vrai que là il l'a mérité, mais il y a une question que personne n'a posée et qui reste un mystère : qu'est devenue la verrue de Draco qu'il avait sur le bout du nez (**enlevée par les extraterrestres ?**)? Les deux personnages intrigants qu'on se traîne depuis quelques chapitres déjà ? Je crois que l'on a déjà eut un début de réponse (**Et un peu plus dans les suivants**).

**Chapitre 13** : Evidemment que la Leena , elle est sadique (**tu peux parler**). Evidemment que la Leena va vous laisser vous ronger les ongles de désespoir en attendant la suite (**qui est ce qui ne corrige pas à temps et qui dort ?**). Sinon ce ne serait pas Leena.

Comme Dod était malade et que Dod a fait dodo au lieu de répondre aux gentilles reviews du **_chapitre 12_**, elle va le faire maintenant. *tous en chœur* Comme elle est généreuse, Dod. (Pas tous à la fois, vous allez me faire rougir @-_-@)

**Mara**** Jade** : des review de cette taille on en redemande. Pour le happy end (**visiblement mal parti en lisant le chapitre 42**), on ne sait pas encore, la version originale n'est pas encore terminée. Pour les deux zozos, t'avais raison, bonne intuition. Et puis la fin du chapitre 10, comment y résister ? Si tu veux, j'ai une dissertation à faire, je peux te la donner, hein ?

**Deedlit** : Tu as attendu la suite avec impatience, hein. Tu l'espérais pour le lendemain, hein ? Beeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiinnnnnnn, perdu. Tu étais impatiente, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre répondra à tes envies dévorantes temporairement, en attendant la suite (**fallait bien que j'aille m'amuser un peu moi aussi, j'ai une vie privée**).

**Cynore** : les deux gars en noir, effectivement ce sont deux hommes du ministère, pourquoi sont-ils à Hogwarts ? Tout est dit lors de la discussion père-fils dans le bureau de Snape.

Maintenant que la mise à jour a été faite passons au **_chapitre 13_**.

**Cynore** : raisonnement tout à fait juste, et puis Leena s'étant absentée pour deux jours elle n'allait pas vous laisser avec les réponses à toutes vos questions, quand même.

**Diane23** : Ca y est !!! Illumination !!! Puis voilà la suiteuh. Tu trouves la relation Severus/Harry émouvante ? Comment vas-tu trouver la suite, je me le demande.

**Deedlit** : « C'est pas correct de faire du chantage » ? Exactement. C'est pour ça qu'on en fait. Pourquoi Leena a réduit son postage de chapitres ? Parce qu'elle a eu une cinquantaine de reviews en totalité pour « Mon nom est Severus » (**c'est plus les vacances non plus**) et que pour l'instant, elle en est qu'au début du « Péché d'un père » et elle en a déjà plus de 80. Je crois que l'on peut voir la différence par a + b. Tu me diras plus de 1800 pour la version anglaise, si avec une fic HP française on arrive à ce score................ ce n'est plus le champomy, mais le magnum que l'on va sabrer. C'est vrai, c'était sa première fic, elle n'était pas encore connue. Mais est-ce une véritable excuse ? Tu conseilles à tout ton entourage de nous lire ? Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un symptôme de plus en plus courant depuis l'apparition de Leena sur ff.net, je fais la même chose de mon côté (**je vais continuer à traduire alors**). Une seule review par chapitre lorsque c'est à chaque chapitre est plus que motivant. Ne te fustige point, damoiselle. Voyons voir, comment supplier Leena............. _Sujet d'imagination_ : Créez une prière pour faire hommage à Sainte Leena et lui demander de nouveaux chapitres (**Une fête rien que pour moi, et un jour férié aussi**). Vous avez une review pour le faire.

**Mara**** Jade** : Le pove ti arrive, je l'avais dit que c'était pas fini, et ce n'est que le début après tout, qu'est-ce qu'une fic HP si tout le monde il est gentil tout le monde il est beau ? Rien, niet, nada (**c'est pour ça que je traduis celle que je trouve différente des autres**). Ne t'inquiète pas Super Papounet est parti faire un tour dans les cabines d'essayage pour mettre son nouveau costume...... Oups, j'en ai déjà trop dit. « C'est pas humain de s'arrêter la !!! » ? _Sujet de philosophie_ : Définissez l'humanité et dites en quelles mesures faire attendre un lecteur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en manque soit une preuve d'inhumanité (**suis-je seulement humaine ?**).

**Vaness** : Oui Leena a l'intention de continuer la fic jusqu'au bout peut-être que dans deux ans nous nous retrouverons tous et toutes autour de cette fic pour découvrir un nouveau chapitre traduit (**ça dépendra pas de moi là mais plutôt de Severirus**). Même si nous croisons nos doigts et nos orteils pour ne pas attendre aussi longtemps. LA, ce serait inhumain.

**Chen** : Yes, we are the best, yes, we stopped in a suspens passage. Bon mon anglais n'est peut-être pas le plus pire qu'il existe mais il y a sûrement beaucoup mieux alors je m'arrête là. Nous avons (ou plutôt, j'ai) l'intention de battre le record de review de HP (**euh et moi je compte pour du beurre ?**). Alors nous continuerons notre lutte, la tête haute, nous continuerons le chantage pour vous faire reviewer, n'espérez pas nous échapper. Nous vous passerons à la reviewineuse s'il le faut. Nous ne reculerons devant rien.

**Cynore** : *se redresse sur sa chaise, remonte ses lunettes sur son nez et prend un air qui vous donne les chatouilles* nous savons que vous adorez cette fic, nous savons aussi que nous avons dit de reviewer. 3 reviews, au fait 2 et demi on va dire, pour ce dernier chapitre. C'est parce que le chantage de Leena a marché ?(**yes**) Vous pouvez tout me dire, mon enfant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, papa et maman vous soutiendrons dans cette épreuve difficile. *prend un porte-voix* Leena, ça a marché, tu peux passer au degré de torture supérieur (**je m'y met de suite**).

**Mangafana** : Une revenante, nous n'avions plus de nouvelles depuis le chapitre 06, que s'est-il passé ? C'est le vilain nordi qui a encore fait des bêtises ? (**t'as**** windows c'est ça ?**) Il n'est pas gentil, méchant le nordi. Rogue ? Un être repoussant qui se cache derrière ses cheveux gras et son regard qui vous donne l'impression d'être un ver de terre. Pourra-t-il sauver à temps le gentil Harry qui a été enlevé par les vilains monsieurs ? Vous le saurez en lisant noS prochainS chapitreS.

**Mamoru**** Kasanoguy** : Une nouvelle. *monte sur sa chaise, met son chapeau pointu et souffle dans son sifflet* Toutes les nouvelles qui nous rejoignent lisent d'une seul traire. Comment faire autrement. Qu'est-ce que ça va être si nous accueillons de nouveaux adeptes au chapitre 30 ? Gourou Leena et gourou Dod les accueilleront en leur secte avec grand plaisir *se frotte les mains, se frotte encore les mains, fou fou ça chauffe, biafine* (**vous pouvez également nous donner tous vos biens pour nous encourager**). Comme c'est une traduction, nous ne pouvons pas faire évoluer les relations des personnages entre eux nous ne faisons que respecter les écrits originaux mais aucun couple n'est encore prévu. Désolé, si je casse des illusions, je trouve que la fic se suffit en elle-même pour ne pas à avoir à rajouter d'histoires d'amour pour attirer les lecteurs.

**Lyra.b** : c'est TRES sadique. Et c'est fait pour. S'ils se faisaient attraper comment pourrait-on continuer l'histoire.

**Kochka** : Que la folie est douce ! Pour faire venir un nouveau chapitre plus vite, il suffit de reviewer.

**PAtty** : ça fait aussi grossir si on mange les petits carrés de chocolat en lisant le dernier chapitre posté. -P

**Melepha** : moi aussi, j'ai fait pareil (**je peux pas dire de même**). On lit en anglais pour le plaisir de savoir la suite des évènements. Après, on lit en français pour pouvoir ressentir encore plus de plaisir. Paraît que le chocolat est un aphrodisiaque (si tu trouves que c'est hors-sujet, lire les échanges Dod-PAtty) et bin lire les fics en anglais puis en français pourrait-il avoir le même effet (**je sais pas les seuls traductions que j'ai lu de fond en comble sont les miennes)**? Question ouverte.

**Raziel** : ils semblent humains............. c'est un peu normal jusqu'à preuve du contraire ce ne sont pas des détraqueurs ou des épouvantards.

**Reader**** en colère** : Comment avoir un reader en colère ? Le faire bisquer pendant deux jours en lui faisant miroiter un nouveau chapitre. Si Leena se punit comme Dobby, elle abîmera les quelques neurones qui lui restaient et qui lui permettaient de traduire cette fic, alors ce n'est pas trop conseillé **(ça me fera du boulot en moins, et vous une traductrice à trouver)**. Les readers doivent obéir aux traducteurs. Car c'est comme ça que le traducteur sait s'il ne se casse pas le tronc pour rien. Et Dod se fait un plaisir de martyriser, de harceler le traducteur-en-chef pour le plaisir de tous.

**Cynore** : *4ème prise* Es-tu désespérée à ce point ? La pauvre Cynore, on lui a mis un chapitre pour la sortir du gouffre où elle menaçait de sombrer. Je me demande ce que l'on peut ressentir à jouer au yoyo avec une Cynore : folie - chapitre - folie - chapitre……. A quel moment la ficelle cassera ou s'emmêlera ? (**à**** l'avant dernier chapitre de la fic)**

**Pat06** : pourquoi ne rencontre-t-on que des sadiques sur ff.net en général ou dans une section particulière ? Je pense que c'est parce que c'est un lieu de regroupement où l'on peut rencontrer plus sadique que soit. Il faut l'être pour attendre un chapitre puis un autre. C'est de l'auto-torture.

**Diane Slytherin** : *joue avec la souris, rejoue avec la souris* Oooouuufffff, dernière review à laquelle il faut répondre, on ne s'en rend peut-être pas compte mais j'y ai passé plus de 4 heures dessus. Allloooooorrrrs. Que nous dit-on ? Tu as peut-être horreur du chantage à la review, cela n'empêche pas que ça marche puisque nous papotons tranquillement toutes les deux en ce moment. En fait c'est plutôt un monologue parce que quand je cause je ne laisse personne d'autre parler (**ça reste à prouver**). Et la maniaque du Doloris peut ranger ses sorts (**si je suis tout abîmer y'a pas de chapitre)**, la Dod que je suis à un meilleur remède pour faire avancer les chapitres à la queue leu leu...... qu'elle ne dévoilera pas sous risque de le voir ne plus agir.

Et puis nous avons répondu à ta demande si pressante car tu as lu le chapitre qui se trouve au-dessus de ma dissertation, plutôt de mon exposé, c'est trop long pour une dissert'.

**_Impression générale_** : c'est moi qui attrape la grosse tête ou plus il y a de chapitres, plus il y a de reviews qui sont postées à chaque chapitre ? Faut dire que l'on approche dangereusement des 100 reviews. J'ai rien dit, on vient de les passer (**faut j'en ai 99 )**. A quand les 200 ?? 

**_Conclusion_** : plus on attend pour mettre le chapitre suivant, plus on a de review. Maintenant que l'on sait que vous avez marché sur ce mode de torture, je me demande si l'on va véritablement innover dans nos méthodes, après tout « c'est dans les vieux pots qu'on fait la meilleure soupe » Appliquons ce proverbe dans notre contexte.................

**_Petit remarque_** : Lorsque j'ai reçu le chapitre à corriger, il faisait 4 pages, maintenant, il en fait 8 (**et il manquait qu'une ligne pour en faire 9)**. _Objectif à atteindre_ : que les réponses aux reviews soient encore plus longues que le chapitre en lui-même alors vous savez-ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Ou faut-il encore *sort son fouet* le rappeler ? *clash*


	15. Confiance et Torture

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Severitus, sauf la traduction 

Bon à la demande générale, vous avez le droit à un autre chapitre 

------

**Chapitre 15 : Confiance et Torture **

------

_Cher Professeur Dumbledore_

_Nous vous offrons nos plus plates excuses pour agir sans vous demander en premier votre approbation, mais les membres du conseil croyaient que l'urgence était de la plus grande importance. _

_Dernièrement il y a eut des rapports de tragédies. Lorsque nous avons eut vent que Harry Potter pouvait être un Enfant du Serpent, nous avons naturellement été dévasté par les nouvelles. Mais vous devez comprendre que notre action n'avait pas été faite de façon irréfléchie, cela porterait un coup à la communauté entière des sorciers si cette information s'averrait exacte. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter à propos du bien-être de votre étudiant, Professeur, il a été traité selon sa notoriété. Nous allons pratiquer les tests standard et le questionnement, et si tout va bien, il sera de retour entre vos mains à la fin de la semaine. Mais si l'impensable arrive, et que Mr Potter se révèle être le fils d'un Death-Eater, alors des mesures nécessaires seront prises pour garantir le bien-être de la communauté de sorcellerie. Je suis sûr que vous comprenez la gravité de la situation, et nous espérons que nous pouvons comptez sur votre support pour le temps que cela prendra. _

_Sincèrement _

_Cornélius Fudge_

_Ministre de la Magie. _

------

Albus Dumbledore jeta violement la lettre sur un côté de son bureau, ses yeux froids de dédain et d'inquiétude. Il s'était battu avec le conseil, corps et âmes, pour ne pas avoir une paire d'Aurors ici en premier lieu, mais il avait été surpassé par leurs votes. Avec la montée des Enfants du Serpent, Cornélius Fudge avait réussit d'une certaine façon à persuader le Conseil de son point de vue, et maintenant, ils semblaient prendre son côté pour les plus petits des problèmes. Dumbledore était convaincu que dans peu de temps, Cornélius dirigerait une campagne contre les Enfants du Serpent, exactement comme celle d'il y a quelques années… Dumbledore trembla à cette pensée. Il avait essayé de son mieux de ramener Cornélius à ses esprits dans le passé sur des problèmes concernant Voldemort… mais l'homme n'avait jamais écouté. Le Ministre de la Magie était bien trop concerné par sa propre image que par une vraie guerre… Il voulait apparaître fort devant le public, leur prouver que s'il y avait n'importe quels problèmes, il serait capable de faire le travail. Et maintenant il avait Harry… Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait _vraiment_ à ce pauvre enfant ? Se demanda Dumbledore. Il n'était pas inquiet que le Ministère prouve qu'Harry est effectivement un Enfant du Serpent… Le Glamourie n'était pas vraiment assez commun pour être envisagé, et il n'était certainement pas une partie des tests réguliers. Le Veritaserum _pourrait_ être un danger… mais si Cornélius avait en tête ce que suspectait Dumbledore, ce qui en faisait également une de ses dernières inquiétudes. En fait, il n'y aurait probablement aucun 'test'…

Sortant une pièce de parchemin blanc, Dumbledore se dépêcha de commencer à écrire une lettre urgente. Si Severus réussissait à sauver Harry, il y aurait certaines choses qui devront être faites, et rapidement. Simplement être à l'intérieur des barrières d'Hogwarts n'était plus une protection suffisante pour l'enfant, spécialement lorsque c'était du Ministère dont il avait besoin d'être protéger. C'était ça, si bien sûr il survivait assez longtemps pour être protégé… Dumbledore craignait certainement le pire, il y avait toujours la possibilité qu'il soit déjà mort. Même si Voldemort était l'ennemi de tous ceux qui vivaient, il n'était plus le seul serpent sur le terrain. Alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres commandait un pouvoir magique inimaginable, et quelques-uns de politiques… Il ne gagnerait jamais l'allégeance des gens. Il était craint, Il était _connu_ pour être un ennemi. Mais le Ministère ne l'était pas… Ils étaient supposés être les protecteurs, les dirigeants de la bataille contre les ténèbres. Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était de fabriquer assez de preuves, et les gens se tiendraient derrière eux peu importe la cause, aveuglé par leur propre ignorance. Cornélius mettrait des articles choisis dans les journaux, avec quelques mots choisis… et Harry serait condamné aux yeux du monde. Harry était un Enfant du Serpent souffrant de visions de Voldemort, parlant le parseltongue (fourchelangue), partageant une variété de pouvoirs avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et même partageant la même _baguette _que lui… Qu'est-ce que penserait le public ? Il serait simple pour Fudge de manipuler les faits. Non, _Voldemort_, n'avait pas tué Cedric, _Potter _l'a fait…_il_ a aidé un meurtrier en fuite à s'échapper de leur garde, _il_ avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets. Les possibilités étaient sans fin. Le Ministère transformerait l'image de Harry de champion de la lumière vers un des ténèbres, vers un serviteur destiné au Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

« J'ai pitié de ton destin, mon enfant… » souffla Dumbledore, fermant la lettre terminée, et plaçant son sceau sur le dos. « Dobby ! » appela Dumbledore, et quelques secondes plus tard, l'elfe apparut en face de lui, ses yeux tombant à cause du sommeil interrompu. 

« Oui, Professeur ? Dobby est à votre service ! » proclama-t-il, se battant vaillement pour paraître éveiller. Dumbledore lui tendit la lettre. 

« Envoie ça à Remus Lupin immédiatement, mais ne dis aucun mot à personne. C'est _très _important, la sécurité de Harry dépend de ça. » dit-il, et les yeux de Dobby s'agrandirent d'inquiétude. 

« Harry Potter a des ennuis, monsieur ?! Dobby va envoyer la lettre du Directeur immédiatement, monsieur ! » proclama l'elfe, et disparut avec un 'pop' rapide. Dumbledore se pencha dans sa chaise, et commença à écrire une autre lettre, la plume grattant furieusement et traversa pratiquement le parchemin. Cette lettre était dirigé à un associé qui travaillait au Ministère, l'une des seules personnes sur laquelle Dumbledore avait vraiment confiance… une des quelques restantes, craignait-il. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à ces jours lorsqu'on pouvait faire confiance à plus de personne ? se demanda-t-il, il semblait que le monde était finalement tombé dans la corruption. La lettre terminée, il la posa sur le côté, elle n'était pas aussi urgente que l'autre et pouvait être envoyée dans la matinée avec le courrier régulier. 

« Que la chance de Merlin soit avec toi et ton fils, Severus… » se souffla Dumbledore, et du perchoir proche, Fawkes prononça quelques notes en réponse. 

------

Harry se leva sur ses pieds lorsqu'il entendit la porte grincer à son ouverture. Il s'était allongé à demi conscient contre le mur, complètement engourdi par l'air froid et la pierre glacée. Encore tremblotant, il pressa son dos contre le mur, levant une main pour protéger ses yeux contre la lumière brillante qui envahissait la pièce. Trois hommes se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte, deux avec les bras croisés… se tenant comme des gardes. Le troisième était face à lui, la lumière vive cachant complètement son visage dans les ténèbres. Ses chaussures craquaient doucement alors qu'il avançait vers le centre de la pièce, ses robes bleues nuit lâche contre sa forme. 

« Bonsoir, Mr Potter » dit-il lentement, prononçant les mots avec une absolue haine pour le nom. Sa voix elle-même n'était pas menaçante, elle était douce et claire, plus comme celle d'un avocat ou d'un narrateur. Elle n'était pas mauvaise et cruelle, comme on pouvait l'espérer d'un interrogateur, si c'était en effet son travail. « Je dois admettre que je suis excité par le fait de vous rencontrer face à face, même en considérant les circonstances. » admit-il, tournant légèrement ses talons sur le côté. La lumière traversant la porte se refléta sur le blanc de ses yeux, seul une once de bleu était visible. Ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur foncée, coupés très court. Harry ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose à propos de lui, mais de toute façon, il ne s'en souciait pas non plus. 

« Et… Quelles sont les circonstances, monsieur ? » demanda Harry doucement, se battant pour garder sa voix aussi polie et inoffensive que possible. L'homme se tourna à nouveau vers lui, et Harry pouvait détecter une ombre légère de sourire. 

« Mais, votre mort, bien sûr. Vous auriez déjà du être tué, mais le ministre pensait qu'il serait mieux que nous attendions, juste au cas où nous avons besoin de vous pour quelque chose. Cependant, une fois qu'il aura tous les papiers en ordre, vous ne serez plus longtemps utilisé. » dit-il calmement, et Harry pâlit, reculant un peu plus contre le mur, cherchant inconsciemment sa baguette manquante. 

« M…Ma _mort _? » bégaya-t-il, agissant aussi surprit qu'il le pouvait. Il avait connu la possibilité, mais il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que cela soit si _rapide_. Il devait gagné plein de temps, des fois qu'il y ait une chance pour qu'il soit sauvé… 

« Mais bien sûr ! Quel autre destin y a-t-il pour votre espèce ? » ajouta l'homme, et Harry fut heureux de noter qu'il n'était pas pressé, il semblait consentant à parler, actuellement. Et bien, au moins, _une _chose allait bien…

« Mon _espèce _?! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Je ne suis pas d'une autre e… » commença-t-il à protester faiblement, mais l'homme fit un petit 'tsk' dans sa gorge, secouant légèrement sa tête. 

« Allons, il n'y a pas besoin de mentir. Nous avons déjà une preuve indéniable de qui tu es, _Serpent._ » dit-il, le dernier mot chargé de haine et de dégoût. Harry trembla malgré lui. « Nous avons reçut une aide nous parlant d'une femme ayant apparemment d'importantes informations… Nous n'avons pas perdu de temps à l'appréhender et à la questionner avec du Veritaserum. Elle nous a raconté une histoire, à propos de ta mère ayant été violé par un Death-Eater, et de ta naissance avec la marque. Sa connaissance de la Marque est toute la preuve dont nous avons besoin, puisque nous en avons _bien_ plus… » dit-il, riant à la fin. 

« Quoi… ? Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez ! » protesta Harry, mais l'homme l'ignora, gagnant du plaisir à harceler son prisonnier. 

« Honnêtement, vous êtes tous pareils… protestant jusqu'à la fin. » murmura-t-il, secouant à nouveau sa tête. « Est-ce que tu t'attends honnêtement à ce que je te crois après le soir où je t'ai découvert ? J'espère que non, je ne suis pas _si _stupide. » murmura-t-il, et s'avança de quelques pas, raccourcissant la distance entre eux deux. « Le professeur Dumbledore a caché beaucoup de choses à propos de vous, Mr Potter. S'il dirigeait, personne n'aurait su que vous étiez un parseltongue… un vrai signe de Sorciers Noirs. Et toutes ses similarités entre vous-même et le Seigneur des Ténèbres… la baguette, la puissance, la haine des muggles… » commença-t-il, mais Harry se releva, ses yeux flamboyant de colère. 

« Je _ne _déteste _pas _les muggles ! Où est ce que vous av… » protesta-il, mais fut réduit au silence lorsqu'une main le frappa sur sa joue gauche. 

« J'ai vu vos parents muggles, entendu combien vous les détestiez. Est-ce que vous savez que le Seigneur des Ténèbres détestait également sa famille ? Je doute qu'on aurait du attendre longtemps avant que les tuiez… les faisant exploser comme votre Maître l'a fait avec les siens et vos parents. Je ne serait pas surpris si le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous aurait _épargné_ cette nuit… peut-être que c'était une démonstration, peut-être qu'il voulait nous faire croire que vous étiez un héros… pour vous amener à l'intérieur de la communauté des sorciers, pour qu'on vous fasse confiance, pour vous adorer, pour jouer entre vos griffes jusqu'à ce fameux jour où il vous donnera son premier ordre. Pas si éloigné à croire comme idée, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis même sûr que vous êtes d'accord avec ça. » dit-il, se rapprochant. Sa respiration était chaude et putride contre la joue picotante de Harry, et il recula, ses lèvres formant une expression de dégoût à la vue du visage portant un sourire cruel, à quelques centimètres du sien. 

« Vous ne savez rien. » gronda-t-il doucement, et l'homme rigola simplement, reculant finalement de quelques pas. Harry regarda avec horreur lorsque l'homme mit sa main lentement dans sa poche pour en sortir une longue baguette d'une couleur claire. Elle fut levé dans les airs, la pointe se dirigeant lentement, pour lui faire peur. 

« Oh, j'en sais assez, je vous assure. Pour le moment… » dit-il, et le bout de la baguette bougea en un mouvement familier, un de ceux que Harry revivant dans ces cauchemars chaque nuit…, « _Crucio_ » siffla l'homme, et Harry tomba instantanément sur le sol, tremblant dans l'agonie familière. Vainement, il se battit pour combattre la douleur, le feu rageant à l'intérieur de ses veines, dans chaque muscle, se déplaçant en horribles vagues qui affaiblissaient sa résolution un peu plus. Ses dents étaient fermement serrées, ses yeux fermés contre l'attaque… Il voulait crier, mais il garda sa bouche fermée, forçant les muscles de sa gorge à rester silencieux, refusant de donner de la satisfaction à son tortionnaire. Il ne pouvait pas maintenir cet état très longtemps, réalisa-t-il après à peine dix secondes de cette attaque… et la douleur continua de venir, ses mains continuaient de trembler, ses muscles sursautaient dans ses membres près de sa poitrine. La mort aurait été plus douce, la mort aurait été plus rapide que le feu… que la douleur… l'homme riait… 

-------

Severus Snape n'avait jamais été plus en colère dans sa vie, lorsqu'il se tenait hors de la vieille structure de pierre connu comme le Centre de Détention du Département de la Justice Magique. C'était là où les plus dangereux criminels étaient envoyés en attendant leur jugement… Lui-même avait passé des semaines à pourrir dans une de ces cellules, attendant la déposition de son innocence par Dumbledore. Le bâtiment était caché dans une forêt loin de Londres, caché à la fois pour sa sécurité et pour la discrétion. Seuls quelques éléments sélectionnés connaissaient son emplacement, et la plupart de ceux qui étaient à Azkaban. Sauf moi par chance,  pensa Severus, et il remonta la capuche de sa cape. Il commença le voyage vers le bâtiment lentement, se battant mentalement pour former un plan. C'était vrai, d'une certaine façon il se souvenait de la structure du bâtiment (enfin, le bloc de cellules au moins), mais cela ne pouvait pas l'aider s'il y avait des Aurors présents. Normalement les Aurors capturaient seulement les Sorciers des Ténèbres, laissant tous les autres devoirs aux gardes réguliers du Ministère. Severus était pratiquement sûr qu'il pouvait maîtriser quelques-uns de gardes s'ils n'étaient pas trop nombreux, mais faire face à un Auror était une autre histoire…Il espérait sincèrement que Harry n'avait pas eut de faveur spéciale. 

S'arrêtant près du mur, il prit une pause, écoutant ses sens. Il ne remarqua rien d'anormal, tout semblait parfaitement silencieux, mais cela ne signifiait pas grand-chose. Le bâtiment en lui-même était énorme, cinq étages de pierres grises et de ciment. S'il se souvenait correctement, tout ce qui donnait dehors était des bureaux, des placards, ou des couloirs. Les cellules de la prison étaient dans le centre du bâtiment, exactement au milieu de chaque étage. Normalement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de cellules pleines, mais il y avait toujours le problème de localiser Harry une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Sans aucun doute, des alarmes sonneraient une fois qu'il sera entré dans bloc de la prison, et il devra agir en conséquence rapidement. Mais à nouveau… il n'était pas un Maître des Potions pour rien… 

Haussant ses épaules de détermination, Severus se tourna vers les grandes portes en chêne qui servait d'entrée secondaire, et il l'ouvrit d'un pouce ou deux, pressant sa joue contre le mur de pierre alors qu'il rentrait discrètement. Il était dans un long corridor en pierre, tout était noir ténébreux sauf pour la faible lumière à sa fin. C'était l'un des couloirs… Doucement il ouvrit la porte et entra, souhaitant avoir emprunté la cape d'invisibilité de Harry avant de quitter Hogwarts. Mais à nouveau, il avait besoin de sauver le garçon le plus tôt possible, Severus ne faisait pas confiance au Ministère pour prendre de légales précautions. 

Fermant doucement la porte, il s'introduisit un peu plus dans le couloir, ses pas ne faisant aucun bruit après des années de nécessité. Il avait besoin de trouver un bureau, ou même un placard… quelque part en dehors de l'anneau de fréquence du bâtiment. Une fois qu'il le trouvera le reste serait beaucoup plus simple… sinon il aurait à courir dans la bagarre. Et _ce _n'était pas son style. 

Il resta proche du mur alors qu'il se glissait dans le couloir, ses yeux allant de haut en bas, de droite à gauche, et ses oreilles détectant la moindre once de voix ou de mouvement. Il n'entendit rien, passant silencieusement le couloir vide, les murs simples et craquelés avec l'âge. Après avoir passé deux pièces (vides), il continua, surpris lorsqu'il vit une lumière vacillante à la fin du corridor. Il se mit rapidement sur le côté, trouva la porte suivante, et se glissa à l'intérieur, le cœur battant comme un fou en espérant qu'elle soit vide. Elle l'était, c'est alors qu'il ferma la porte derrière lui, la pièce était très sombre comme un nuage d'orage. 

« Lumos. » souffla-t-il, et il fut surpris lorsqu'il découvrit que c'était exactement le type de pièce qu'il espérait trouver… un bureau, complété par une table, une chaise et un portemanteau qui portait des robes d'affaire. Severus sourit sombrement. C'était surprenant, combien une simple pièce pouvait être transformé en un outil parfait pour l'infiltration… Il fut abruptement sorti de ses esprits par le son soudain d'un horrible cri venant des profondeurs du bâtiment. C'était Harry…

------

A/N : Alors qui avait prévu ça, little Harry torturer par les gentils, niark niark et super papa à la rescousse mais que va-t-il bien pouvoir se passer ? Je ne dirai rien avant le prochain chapitre, et des reviews sinon y'aura rien demain…

Dod : not pove Harry, il lui arrive que des bobos dans ce chapitre, enfin, quand le rayon de soleil qui lui apportera enfin paix et bonheur se pointera-t-il ? Et voila comme promis Super Papounet est venu sauvez son rejeton, vous voulez les détails ? Reviewez pour les avoir.

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

**Deedlit** : Notre première tentative de Prière à Sainte Leena a été faite bien que détournée. Il suffit de la chanter chaque matin au réveil, le midi et avant de se coucher et espérer très fort que cela marche (**et à la fin de la journée j'ai un mal de crâne d'enfer et je peux plus bossé à cause de toute cette musique)**.

**Cynore** : Nous sommes toutes sadiques. Pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

**Chen** : le chantage, il y en a qui n'en ont pas besoin. Donc, la suite n'a pas tardé à arriver puisqu'elle est là. Et LA, on a dépassé les 100 reviews (**yep 107)**.

**Lunard666** : On se demande à quoi il sert le ministère à part foutre sa merde partout où il passe (**c'est des politiciens pour la plupart donc tout s'explique)**, enfin. Ca permet de continuer l'histoire.

**Mara Jade** : le chapitre 42, l'apocalypse ? Non, pas encore, c'est simplement un chaos indescriptible mais tout le monde s'en rendra compte lorsqu'il y aura assez de review pour mettre la suite. Père et fils ? Ca se met doucement en place, faut quand même pas leur en demander trop dans l'immédiat (**faut pas tout lire d'un coup après on doit attendre tsssskkkk)**. Bien fait, tu as fait une overdose de chapitres, maintenant tu assumes les conséquences. Et ce n'est ni Leena, ni moi qui coupons les chapitres là où ils se coupent, les réclamations sont à faire à Severitus (**et oui c'est pas moi la coupable, sinon je pourrais être encore plus sadique)**, il faudra faire une pétition s'il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde.

**Diane23** : Elle nous adore O_O. Ouais !!! La réaction se Severus s'appelle « développement de l'instinct paternel ». Si tu trouve qu'il est bien développé, moi je dis que ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui va arriver par la suite.

Comment ça me supporter ? Je suis gentille, moi, je corrige toutes les fautes de Leena pour vous simplifier la lecture, moi, je répond à toutes vos review, moi et Leena ne fait que rajouter deux trois commentaires et après tout le monde dit que je suis méchante ?(**tu es si doué en réponse de review, je peux pas te censurer, et moi j'écris déjà tout le texte alors, faut laisser la place aux autres)** T_T Si c'est comme ça, je range mon dico et mon fouet dans une boîte et je pars à la recherche d'un autre instrument de torture qui sera encore plus pire et je te le réserverais uniquement, t'as vu que pour toi

**Cynore** : Aaaaalllooooorrrrrrrs. Quand Leena a mis le premier chapitre, il y'en avait 42. Maintenant, que Leena a mis le quinzième, il y en a toujours 42 (**m'avais promis que le chapitre 43 serait sous 15 jours quand j'ai commencé la traduc)**, donc 42 - 15 ça fait, euh, eeeeeuuuuh, attend je compte avec mes doigts.................27. Donc lorsque l'on sera au 42 j'espère avoir les 300 reviews. L'espoir fait vivre (**moi j'espère plus mais bon, ça ne dépend pas de moi)**.

**Crockdur** : Oooooooooooooooooooh !!! *montre Crockdur du doigt* une première review. Dod rappelle que lorsqu'elle a commencé à corriger les fautes à Leena, elle ne s'en sortait pas y'en avait trop (**non mais c'est quoi ça, même pas vrai, si vous aimez pas mon ortho, je vous oblige pas à lire de toute façon)**. Alors si tu trouves qu'il y a encore des fautes, tu fais un copier-coller du passage correspondant tu mets la faute en rouge et en gras et tu l'envois par un mail, et LA, on corrigera. Et puis faut dire aussi que parfois je suis tellement prise par ma lecture que je peux en laisser passer même si je fais mon maximum (**et oui trop passionnante la fic qu'on en oubli les fautes)**. Je menace avec un dico, cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que je suis un dico ambulant (**j'en suis pas un nom plus, mais le titre est quand même bien traduit puisqu'il regarde 'travers la figurine' car c'est pas vraiment à l'intérieur que son les souvenirs, mais sont accessible par le lien entre la figurine et le proprio)**. *Warning* Harry, il va avoir beaucoup bobo avant que Super Papounet vienne à son secours.

**Youte** :la voici la suite. Et si tu veux un nouveau chapitre, le moyen est connu, suffit de reviewez. ;op****


	16. Le Tueur en Moi

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Severitus, sauf la traduction

Et voilà, que je suis gentille, moi qui étais en pétard ce matin contre mes profs qui ont tous fait le pont, et n'ont prévu qu'à 8 h du matin, ça fait toujours plaisir d'aller à la fac pour rien 

Voilà un nouveau chapitre et si j'ai pas assez de reviews à mon goûts (ou celui de Dod) y'aura rien demain 

Sinon bonne lecture

------

**Chapitre 16 : Le Tueur en Moi **

------

L'air était humide dans la vieille maison, renforcé par l'odeur du vieux bois et des meubles pourrissants. Le sol était troué avec une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrant la plupart de la pièce, sauf au niveau des traces de pieds menant au niveau de la porte. Des étagères vides étaient alignées sur les murs, sans livre depuis un certain temps, et également des étagères pendant sans vie, très près du sol. La seule chose dans la pièce qui montrait un signe de vie était les flammes du feu, léchant l'air affamée dans une danse mystérieuse. Ces flammes étaient reflétées avec perfection dans deux paires d'yeux, l'une noire et reptilienne, l'autre rouge et démoniaque. Le visage livide qui appartenant à celui aux yeux écarlate bougea soudainement, clignant des yeux comme s'il se réveillait d'une transe. Les yeux se rétrécirent alors qu'il pensait, puis soudainement bougèrent leurs regards vers la porte. 

« Wormtail. » cria-t-il, et de l'embrasure de la porte entra un homme petit et chauve qui portait ce nom. 

« Oui, Maître ? » demanda-t-il, sa tête se baissant vers le sol, alors qu'il s'agenouilla devant son maître aux cheveux noirs. 

« As-tu apporté quelques nouvelles de vos progrès ? » demanda-t-il, sortant une maigre main pour caresser le serpent entouré autour de l'accoudoir de son siège. 

« Nous… nous n'avons pas d'autres progrès encore, maître… » bégaya Wormtail, se baissant plus près du sol sous le regard écarlate fixé sur lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait examiner son serviteur pendant un moment, et plissa ses yeux. 

« Et à propos des Enfants du Serpent ? Combien nous sont retournés ? » demanda-t-il, tapotant le bout de sa baguette sur le coin de sa chaise. 

« Vingt trois, Maître, au total. Votre contrôle sur eux apparaît être absolument total. » dit Wormtail, cette fois avec une voix plus ferme, contenant une once de fierté. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit légèrement, même s'il avait autant de bonnes intentions qu'un crocodile. 

« Bien. Il apparaît que mon plan a plus de succès que je l'avais anticipé… ou peut-être… peut-être que la plupart d'entre vous ont prit l'initiative, en dehors de mes ordres… ? » demanda-t-il, et Wormtail commença à trembler à nouveau, de la sueur apparaissant sur son front en un temps record. 

« O…Oui, Maître. La plupart d'entre nous avons prit des femmes en dehors de vos ordres… » bégaya-t-il, et Voldemort rit sombrement à l'était de pure terreur dans lequel était son serviteur. 

« Détends-toi, Wormtail. Cela me plait lorsque mes fidèles peuvent anticiper ma demande. Cela nous assure notre victoire… » dit-il, et Wormtail leva les yeux de surprise. « Maintenant retourne à tes devoirs. » ordonna-t-il, et Wormtail se remit sur ses pieds, reculant immédiatement vers la porte. 

« A vos ordres. » répondit-il. 

« Oh, et Wormtail ? » commença à nouveau Voldemort, et son serviteur se figea, à un pas de la porte. « Ne me rapporte jamais plus de nouvelle de 'aucun progrès'. _Crucio_. » siffla-t-il, et la pièce humide vu remplie par des cris étranges de torture. 

------

« Est-ce assez, garçon ? » gronda l'homme, sa voix résonant avec la même malveillance que Dudley avant un bon coup. L'effet était également pratiquement le même. Harry était agenouillé sur le sol, ses mains sur ses genoux alors qu'il récupérait son souffle. Il ne pouvait pas bougé, ne pouvait pas penser clairement. Ses mâchoires serrées, il fixa fermement la pierre devant lui, se battant pour ignorer les secousses de douleur qui dévoraient sa détermination. Les effets du Cruciatus n'était pas la pire part de tout… c'était les souvenirs. Même maintenant, ils envahissaient son esprit, demandant à être vus. D'être vécus des milliers de fois et plus. C'était le cimetière, se battant pour s'accrocher au monde réel, le visage froid et sans vie de Cedric volant au dessus de son tortionnaire. Et puis, il y eut le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sa chair brillant écarlate et humide alors qu'il s'élevait du chaudron, le propre sang d'Harry coulant de son bras, et puis les cris agonisants de Wormtail…

La soudaine douleur tranchante dans ses côtes le ramena à la réalité, bientôt suivi par un son craquant alors que les bottes noires se connectaient avec ses côtes pour la seconde fois. « Je t'ai posé une question, _Serpent_. » cria l'homme, ses yeux durs et brillant avec un étrange plaisir. 

« Est-ce…que… cela… a de l'importance ? » articula Harry, tenant son côté, sa gorge sèche après tous ses cris. L'homme se renfrogna, les traits de son visage se plissant sombrement. Harry eut un faible sourire, il n'aurait plus mal très longtemps. Maintenant, l'homme le tuerait, éliminerait le risque qu'il posait au monde… 

« Oh non pas ça, je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi. » répliqua l'homme, bougeant brièvement sa baguette en face de lui comme un métronome. « Cela fait assez longtemps que je n'ai pas été autorisé à torturer un prisonnier avec tout mon cœur, et je ne vais _pas_ la laisser partir. » finit-il, jetant un sourire bizarre à Harry. Il connaissait ce genre de sourire… C'était le sourire de son Oncle Vernon, et c'était le sourire de Lucius Malfoy… et par-dessus tout c'était le sourire de Voldemort… un absolu plaisir masochiste fait de chair. Tremblant, il essaya de s'éloigner, ignorant la vague de peine sur son côté. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'homme qu'il voulait fuir, mais c'était son sourire. 

{« Tue l'autre. » siffla Voldemort dans la nuit, souriant follement à sa proie capturée.} Harry trembla à ce souvenir, forçant ses yeux à se fermer douloureusement. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou de l'autre souvenir plus profond qui ressortait par cette expression. 

{« Je _sais_ que c'était toi, monstre, N'_ose_ même pas me mentir, gamin ! » gronda Vernon, son visage plus rouge et plus en colère qu'il ne l'avait été avant ou depuis. Et puis il leva un poing massif  et le laissa aller.} « Non » siffla faiblement Harry, secouant sa tête contre le souvenir. Vernon l'avait frappé plein de fois, il n'y avait pas à le dénier… mais cela ne l'avait _vraiment _fait mal que deux fois, et la mémoire de chacune restait comme des blessures ouvertes au fond de son esprit, saignant à chaque fois qu'elle revenait à la surface. 

« Non, quoi, gamin ? Tu me supplies, n'est-ce pas ? » L'homme rigola, se rapprochant de la silhouette tremblante de Harry. « Attendant que ton Maître vienne pour te sauver. » il rit à nouveau, et Harry leva les yeux et le regarda. Il n'attendait personne pour venir le sauver maintenant… après tout, il était pratiquement sûr que personne ne savait où il était. Et à nouveau, il y avait une question plus sombre, est-ce que quelqu'un _voulait_ le sauver ? Il avait essayé de se dire que c'était une question stupide, que _bien sûr_ quelqu'un voulait le sauver… mais il ne pouvait pas réprimer le doute. Qu'est-ce qui en sortirait de bon, après tout ? Pourquoi se donner la peine de sauver quelque chose de mal, alors qu'il serait plus sauf de le laisser mourir. Il souhaitait pratiquement que l'homme _veuille_ le tuer… Est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas une faveur au monde, en éliminant l'une des créations de Voldemort ? Oui, cela serait probablement le cas, puisque même lui-même ne pouvait pas prédire ce qui arriverait dans son propre futur. La possibilité que Voldemort gagne le contrôle sur lui n'était pas si éloignée comme idée… et plus que tout autre cela le terrifiait, et causa à son cœur de se remplir de désespoir. Cette inquiétude et une seule autre pensée avait envahi son esprit durant son court moment à la prison, et cette autre pensée était son père. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si Snape serait touché par sa mort ou non, il ne savait même pas si l'homme s'intéressait à lui, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Snape _avait_ essayé, réalisa maintenant Harry. Cela n'avait pas été beaucoup, mais Snape s'était retenu de hurler et de le rabaisser, mais… Harry voulait plus que ça, il avait besoin d'une sorte de preuve que Snape ne regrettait pas maintenant d'avoir un fils. Maintenant, il semblait qu'il ne le découvrirait jamais… 

Sa cicatrice picota. Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent d'un coup, une main volant automatiquement pour toucher la cicatrice en éclair. Et pratiquement un instant plus tard, une seconde sensation suivit… le même picotement subtil entre les yeux qu'il avait sentit dans la matinée. Il le remarqua difficilement d'abord, préoccupé par la douleur croissante de sa cicatrice… mais le picotement augmenta également, développant un coin glacé, qui commençait lentement à s'étendre, laissant sa chair engourdie avec un froid mordant. 'Non… pas ça… s'il vous plait, laissez moi seul…' pensa-t-il désespérément, suppliant pratiquement son tortionnaire de le tuer avant que quelque chose n'arrive. Sa vision commença à s'assombrir puis, il put sentir le poids de quelque chose de froid qui s'élevait de son esprit, parcourant son épine dorsale comme un courant électrique. Il essaya vainement de le combattre, de garder l'image du visage de l'homme travaillant pour le ministère devant ses yeux, mais c'était inutile, comme s'il marchait tête la première dans un ouragan… 

« Lève-toi. » ordonna l'homme soudainement, mais Harry ne bougea pas. Il ne pouvait pas, actuellement… il ne pouvait plus rien contrôler. Il se battit désespérément pour faire quelque chose, même simplement fermer les yeux ou prendre une inspiration… mais il ne pouvait pas, quelque chose le contrôlait, si loin qu'il ralentissait sa respiration  qui ignorait la peine de ses côtes cassées. Puis sa vision disparut complètement, et il ne fut conscient que du son des pas de l'homme. Son écoute, étrangement, restait parfaitement intacte, mais tous ses autres sens avaient disparu, il ne pouvait même pas sentir le sol de pierre sous lui, si bien sûr il était encore agenouillé. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » gronda l'homme, et Harry pouvait sentir ses membres bouger, bouger mécaniquement comme une partie d'une machine bien huilée alors qu'il se levait du sol. 

« Pousse-toi. Il appelle. » entendit-il sa propre voix dire platement, le son paraissant distant dans ses oreilles 'Tuez moi, juste Tuez moi…' pensa Harry, désespéré. Il ne servirait _pas _le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il préférait plutôt mourir que de sentir son propre corps s'agenouiller devant ce monstre, s'écoutant ramper, foncer et commettre des atrocités indescriptibles… Il _haïssait _se sentir si sans défense, si totalement et complètement sans contrôle de lui-même ou de la situation, il voulait que tout se termine… 

« Quoi ?! Comment oses-tu ! _Crucio _! » hurla l'homme, et comme par magie, l'engourdissement disparut, sa vision lui revint soudainement partant de l'obscurité à une vague lumière. Il pouvait sentir chaque vague de douleur, et pendant un bref moment il regagna le contrôle de ses membres, et cria comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Le Cruciatus était à pleine puissance, mais ce n'était seulement que le commencement… sa cicatrice était pire que ça, et il savait alors que s'il était en complet contrôle de lui-même, il aurait été depuis longtemps inconscient. Se tordant de douleur, tremblant et se secouant sur le sol, ses cris déchirés alors qu'il montait d'intensité, aussi tranchant que le verre, alors qu'il se réverbérait à travers la pièce. Et puis, soudainement, le Cruciatus se termina, et les cris moururent alors qu'il serrait ses mâchoires, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, plus par la douleur dans sa cicatrice que par un contrôle extérieur. Il pouvait difficilement réfléchir, et la vue qui le rencontra à travers ses yeux à moitié ouvert était marbrée et déformée par de petites tâches blanches bougeant et flamboyant à chaque douleur dans sa chair. 

A travers la brume grise embrouillant ses pensées, il pouvait entendre une sorte de bataille assez proche, quelques sortilèges rapidement jetés, un grand coup de pied et quelque chose de plus gros frappant le sol. Vainement, il pensa qu'ils étaient finalement prêt à le tuer. 'Laissez-les venir et regarder…' pensa-t-il sombrement, sa vision disparaissant. Il pouvait encore sentir les ténèbres menaçant de l'envahir, restant seulement en dehors de la douleur. 

« Expelliarmus ! » entendit-il une étrange voix hurler de quelque part proche de la porte, et réussit à ouvrir ses yeux un peu plus grands à temps pour voir un bref éclat de lumière dans un coin. Puis la nouvelle voix hurla un autre mot, Harry put difficilement l'entendre comme 'ventus', et un autre grand éclat de lumière alors qu'une silhouette habillée en bleue se découpait maintenant dans l'embrasure de la porte, s'écroulant avec un 'thud' sur le plus proche des murs. Harry se battit vainement pour se lever sur ses genoux, réussissant seulement à légèrement bouger ses muscles. Est-ce que quelqu'un était venu le sauver ? Ses pensées mélangées se battirent pour remettre les pièces ensemble, pour y mettre du sens… Il _savait_ qu'il n'avait jamais entendu cette voix avant. 

« Harry ! » entendit-il la voix crier à côté de lui… étrange, il n'avait même pas entendu ses pas… Puis une paume froide s'installa soudainement sur son front, le propriétaire sifflant sèchement à l'état fiévreux de la chair. Puis l'étranger chuchota quelque chose de doux, et la douleur mourut instantanément, maintenant l'équivalent d'une migraine massive. Lentement, il leva les yeux avec un soupir de soulagement, se battant pour lever suffisamment sa tête pour voir son sauveur. « Ne bouge pas. » commanda la voix, et Harry trouva qu'il y avait quelque chose de familier. Il fit ce qu'on lui avait dit, et fut récompensé par une paire de bras puissante le soulevant soudainement du sol. Il siffla brièvement de douleur alors que ses côtes bougeaient inconfortablement, mais il garda sa bouche bien fermée. Alors qu'il était soulevé, il s'arrêta pour se demander pourquoi les ténèbres ne s'était pas encore retirer de son esprit, malgré la forte présence en dessous de ses pensées. C'était comme si quelque chose le retenait au bord… 

De sa nouvelle position enveloppée dans les bras de son sauveur, il pouvait finalement apercevoir son visage. D'abord il fût clair que c'était un étranger. Il n'avait jamais vu le trapu homme aux cheveux marrons de sa vie, mais… quelque chose semblait familier. Les yeux étaient le plus familiers de tout, prédateur d'une façon qui semblait éveiller ses pensées. Et puis il y avait la façon rapide et furtive avec laquelle il faisait chaque mouvement… Se battant contre l'inconscience qui obscurcissait sa vision, Harry le fixa plus fermement, ses pensées tourbillonnant comme des folles. Et puis, après une autre respiration douloureuse, il sut qui c'était.

« …papa… ? » souffla-t-il, et avant que les ténèbres de l'inconscience ne l'emporte, il vit le visage étrange se figer, les yeux soudainement vivants par le choc et l'incertitude. Et puis il fût une fois de plus transporté à grande vitesse à travers un couloir, complètement ignorant des bras protecteurs passés autour de lui.  

------

A/N : Ohhhh comme c'est booooooooo. Vous aimez le little dark Harry ? Et popa qu'est venu à sa rescousse et à zigouillé tous les p't aurores (les pov ) 

Dod : C'est ti pas mignon cette fin de chapitre ? Y'a papa Snape qu'est venu secourir son fiston, tiens *snif* ça me fait pleurer tant d'émotions (heureusement que j'ai toujours une boîte de mouchoirs à portée de main)

Alors bienvenue aux **CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

**Deedlit** : SOS délires à votre service, aurions-nous accueilli un nouveau membre ? Il semblerait que oui. N'ais point de crainte, mon enfant. Tes prières ont été entendues. C'est vrai qu'il était bien le chapitre mais celui-là n'est pas mal non plus. Que préfère-t-on prière à Sainte Leena ou Mission impossible comme fond sonore ? Et puis t'as vu, Super Papounet est arrivéééééé, le grand Papouneeettttt, venu sauvé son fiston (petit délire perso)

Ooooooooooooooh, ooooooooooooooooh, j'ai.................... T-T on  pensé a mouuuaaaaaa, boouuuuuh *snif* Elle elle est gentille c'est pas comme ce vilain Crockdur, vous avez lu comme il a été méchant pas beau avec moi ??? (**non non Crockdur avait raison c'était word qui avait superposé les mots originaux avec les corrections)**Oups, à la niche, le vilain toutou. *aparté* J'espère qu'elle ne me voue pas un culte, là. C'est pas que je dis pas non, mais boooonnnnnn, nous avons tous une place réservée quelque part dans l'univers, y'en a c'est à l'autre bout, moi c'est ici, à la fin des fics de Leena (**tu peux te mettre n'importe tout mais évite le texte quand même)**.

**Chen** : *clap* c'est pas beau les gros mots. Une adepte puissante, que nous écrit ses petites review quotidiennement (**merci, merci beaucoup !!!**). Pour sa satisfaction, un nouveau chapitre arrivera bientôt (**demain si j'ai des reviews ^_^)**. Le moyen est toujours le même.

**Mangafana** : Ouais, une bonne prévision et j'ai même pas fait appel à Trelawney. Moi aussi j'ai le bac et j'ai ma première épreuve dans onze jours, j'angoisse à mort. Alors comme tu as pu le lire Super Papounet est venu sauvé son piti Harry des mains du vilain-méchant-qu'est-pas-un-gentil-parce-qu'il-est-cruel-du-ministère *on reprend son souffle*

**Cynore** : c'est une sadique **(on est tous des sadiques)**. Et comme en philo se matin (je précise première cours de la journée (**moi mes profs ont tous fait le pont, suis allé à la fac pour rien)**, c'est fou comme on est tous bien réveillé, on a tous la tête dans le *** (**et moi qui était debout à 5 h)**. Le sadisme est une tendance naturelle chez l'homme. Deux exemples l'un contemporain, l'autre datant du Moyen-Âge. Les parents de victimes aux Etats-Unis dont le meurtrier va être exécuté, sont invités gracieusement à venir voir le spectacle. Les tortures pratiquées il y a un millénaire sur la place publique étaient le dernier spectacle à la mode qui fallait pas rater. Ca prouve que j'ai retenu quelque chose, quand mêle faut dire que quand le cours a commencé le sujet devait être le paradoxe vengeance/justice, la vengeance étant la forme archaïque et non civilisée de la justice.

**Diane23** : Dans ma grande clémence, et dans le cadre de notre recherche de l'humanité, je te pardonne, mais je ne le ferai pas une seconde fois je n'appliquerai pas le « Si l'on te frappe une joue, tend l'autre » mais le « Œil pour œil, dent pour dent ». Le chantage est uniquement réservé aux traducteurs et correcteurs. Les revieweurs n'ont en aucun cas le droit d'exercer ce moyen de pression (**faut pas pousser non plus)**. T-T Elle aussi elle est devenue méchante avec moi.

**Mamoru Kusanaguy**: lorsque l'on a une bonne touche, on ne lâche pas la prise. Ne surtout pas venir dérangé un chien quand il bouffe son os, il grogne *désolé hors sujet, mes antibiotiques commencent à baire ebbet car j'ai un rhube et b'envoie sur des chebins détourbés* (**beurk t'en as mis partout)**


	17. Un Vieil Ami

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Severitus, sauf la traduction 

Voilà la correction !!!!!!!!

Dod est réveillé à 21 h !!!!!

------

**Chapitre 17 : Un vieil ami**

------

Le gentil rythme du feu crépitant fut le premier son qui brisa les ténèbres de son sommeil. Harry était allongé sur quelque chose de doux et de matelassé, et il pouvait sentir les doux replis d'une couverture laineuse entourée autour de lui. Cela ne semblait pas être un lit… Le matelas semblait être en cuir, et derrière lui, la même chose… un canapé, alors ? Bougeant légèrement, il grimaça alors qu'une vague de douleur le traversait dans tous les muscles impliqués dans le mouvement. Et puis il devint conscient d'où il se trouvait. Premièrement, quelque chose de chaud et d'humide était pressé contre son front, La chaleur éliminant peu à peu la douleur et encourageait le sommeil. Et la deuxième chose, peut être la plus particulière des deux, était que sa tête n'était définitivement pas sur un oreiller. C'était trop chaud et ferme pour être un oreiller, et encore, il n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux ailleurs. Pendant un moment, il fut content de simplement se pelotonner sur le canapé contre son 'oreiller', et de s'inquiéter à propos des détails plus tard. 

« Il est réveillé. » dit une voix d'un lieu extrêmement près, et soudainement l'objet chaud et humide (un tissu vraisemblablement) fut retiré. Son 'oreiller' bougea également légèrement, surprenant assez Harry pour qu'il ouvre ses yeux, plus du tout heureux d'être réchauffé dans les ténèbres du sommeil. Lentement, ses pensées commencèrent à se rassembler, et il réalisa ce qu'était son 'oreiller'. Même maintenant ses oreilles pouvait entendre une douce respiration à côté… son 'oreiller' n'était pas un _quelque chose _comme il l'avait d'abord supposé, mais plutôt, un _quelqu'un_.

« Albus, vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait mieux à l'infirmerie… ? » demanda une voix familière de l'autre côté de la pièce, et alors que sa vision s'éclaircissait, sortant d'un étrange brouillard blanc… il réalisa avec un grand sourire qui avait prononcé ses derniers mots. Assis dans un des fauteuils n'était autre que Remus Lupin. Mais… même avec ses yeux ouverts, il ne reconnut pas là pièce où ils se trouvaient… la cheminée derrière les deux fauteuils était grande et ornementée, au-dessus se tenait une paire de statues en jade (un lion et un serpent) et une vieille horloge muggle. Les murs étaient en pierre sombre, un peu assombris par des traces de moisissure. 

« Harry ? » une seconde voix familière se fit entendre, et il tourna sa tête lentement, il reconnut la silhouette du directeur Dumbledore, se tenant dans le second fauteuil. Si Dumbledore était par là, et s'ils n'étaient pas dans l'infirmerie, alors quels genoux était son 'oreiller'… ?

« Peux tu parler ? » demanda la voix proche, et Harry sursauta pratiquement de surprise lorsqu'il réalisa à qui était la voix. 

« Professeur… ? » demanda-t-il faiblement, se battant pour tourner sa tête suffisamment pour voir le visage de son père. Malheureusement, ses muscles ne semblaient pas être consentant pour bouger. Une main ferme se plaça sur son épaule, l'encourageant à rester allongé. 

« Ne bouge pas. » dit Snape, sa voix, avec surprise, était calme mais aussi autoritaire en même temps. 

« Qu'est… ce qui se passe… ? » réussit à dire Harry, « Remus… ? » dit-il, et le loup-garou lui donna un sourire chaleureux, la lumière du feu se reflétant dans ses yeux.

« Dû aux circonstances… Je pensais que c'était mieux que tu ne restes pas à l'infirmerie, pas maintenant en tout cas. Nous avons gardé ce tissu sur ton front pour baisser la fièvre de ta cicatrice… » dit Dumbledore, s'arrêtant pour poser un rouleau de parchemin qu'il tenait dans sa main. « Poppy est descendue un peu plus tôt et a fait ce qu'elle pouvait, mais j'ai peur qu'il faille encore un jour ou deux avant que tu ne sois complètement guéri… tu as été sous le Cruciatus pendant un bon moment. » finit-il, et Harry cligna des yeux vers lui, essayant à nouveau de jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui, à la silhouette sombre. Donc cela _n'avait pas_ été un rêve alors… la douleur intense de sa cicatrice, le froid, l'engourdissement dû au pouvoir de Voldemort… et puis finalement le sauvetage… 

« Descendue… ? » demanda-t-il curieusement, et Snape bougea légèrement sous lui, apparemment se tournant pour le regarder. 

« Oui, ce sont mes appartements, juste au-dessus du dortoir des Slytherins. » répliqua Snape. Son ton était étrangement gardé alors qu'il parlait, et Harry était sincèrement surpris par deux choses, lorsque la main s'était posée sur son épaule et avait gentiment retirée une mèche de cheveux de son visage… Une mèche de _long_s cheveux. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, et Remus et Dumbledore sourirent légèrement. 

« Nous avons retiré le sortilège dans le cas où le Ministère se montre, et Albus voulait jeter un coup d'œil à ta Marque. » répliqua Remus, et Harry eut un second choc et une expression légèrement honteuse envers son vieux professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. 

« Vous savez… ? » demanda-t-il faiblement, se pelotonnant inconsciemment un peu plus vers Snape. Sous lui, les muscles se tendirent… mais l'homme ne dit rien. Remus acquiesça légèrement, lui envoyant un chaleureux sourire pour le rassurer. 

« Albus m'a envoyé un hibou urgent, et m'a tout expliqué pendant que nous attendions ton retour et celui de Severus. » répliqua-t-il, incapable de garder le doux sourire sur son visage alors qu'il regardait les deux silhouettes sur le canapé. Severus était assis un petit peu raide, visiblement peu habitué à ça et nerveux d'être si près d'un autre être vivant. Harry de l'autre côté, ne semblait pas s'en soucier le moins du monde, il semblait fatigué et confus. C'était vraiment une scène inhabituelle, et Remus était sûr que Sirius aurait ri s'il avait été là, et il apparaît ne pas être son filleul avec sa tête posée confortablement sur les genoux du Maître de Potions. Pour une quelconque raison, Remus n'était pas surpris par le nouveau physique de Harry, en fait, cela semblait mieux lui aller… même si Sirius piquerait probablement une crise lorsqu'il (si) le trouverait. Remus lui-même avait été choqué par le fait que Severus soit le père d'Harry, plus que tout…, il ne voulait pas imaginer ce que cela ferait au pauvre Padfoot… « Comment _l'as-tu_ sorti de là, Severus ? » demanda Remus, essayant de faire de son mieux pour sonner amical et discret autant que possible. Le Maître de Potions leva soudainement son regard noir, ses sourcils plissés de colère d'abord… puis son regard revint brièvement sur la tête sombre se reposant contre lui, et la colère disparue. 

« Polyjuice. » répondit-il rapidement, il mit sa main libre à l'intérieur des replis de ses robes et sortit un petite bourse en cuir. « J'ai tendance à transporter quelques potions utiles. Polyjuice, Veritaserum, et quelques potions de guérison basique et d'autres. » dit-il, et glissa la petite bourse à l'intérieur de l'une de ses poches cachés ou une autre. « J'étais chanceux que Fudge compte plus sur l'obscurité plutôt que sur la sécurité. Il y avait seulement trois gardes présents dans la partie de la prison où Harry était retenu… et ils étaient très mal entraînés. J'étais été capable d'en convaincre un que j'étais son remplaçant, et pour les deux autres, il me fut facile de m'en débarrasser. » finit-il rapidement, visiblement ne voyant pas le problème comme d'une réelle importance. Remus ferma sa bouche sur cette réponse, et jeta un regard sans défense vers Dumbledore, qui semblait observer la situation avec un détachement amusé. 

« Cornélius a visiblement d'autres utilités pour les Aurors en ce moment, donc… » dit Dumbledore pensivement, et puis prit un profond respiration pour soupirer. 

« Directeur… ? » demanda Harry, et le vieux sorcier leva les yeux, ses yeux bleus brillant d'inquiétude. « Qu'est-ce qui… va se passer maintenant ? Je veux dire… le Ministère va… me rechercher… » réussit-il à dire, grimaçant légèrement à nouveau par l'effort que cela lui avait prit pour poser la question. Le sourire chaleureux du Directeur s'effaça légèrement, et il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège avec un autre profond soupir. 

« J'ai un plan, Harry… auquel Remus ici présent participera si tu es d'accord avec moi. » dit-il, et Harry put sentir Snape se tendre avec surprise. « Nous n'avons pas vraiment beaucoup d'options… avec le Ministère qui te recherche, il te serait impossible de rester à l'école. Ils vont sans aucun doute revenir dans quelques jours tout au plus… et te cacher est simplement hors de question si tu veux continuer l'école cette année. Il n'y a vraiment qu'une seule autre option… » dit-il, et Harry trembla légèrement, réussissant à tourner sa tête suffisamment pour voir le Directeur directement. « Tu vois Harry, le Ministère peut te reconnaître sur la base de ton nom et de ton apparence. Sans le Glamourie, ils ne te reconnaîtront jamais. » dit Dumbledore, et Harry le regarda de confusion. 

« Est-ce que vous suggérer qu'il prenne une nouvelle identité ? » demanda Snape, sa voix emplie avec une once d'incrédulité. Dumbledore sourit légèrement, et Snape et Harry continuèrent de le fixer avec incrédulité. 

« Mais, avec le temps… ils seront sans aucun doute suspicieux. » dit Snape, et à nouveau Dumbledore et Remus échangèrent le 'regard'.

« _C_'est pourquoi Remus est là… mais nous parlerons du reste demain… 4h du matin est difficilement l'heure pour comploter et planifier. » dit le Directeur, et lui et Lupin se levèrent de leurs sièges et se rapprochèrent du canapé. « Harry, nous allons placer un oreiller sous toi ainsi ton père pourra avoir, lui aussi, un peu de sommeil bien mérité. » dit-il. Harry se battit pour lever sa tête et Snape bougea sous lui la présence chaude fut remplacée par un très doux oreiller. Instantanément la proximité inhabituelle et la chaleur lui manquèrent, ainsi que l'étrange sensation de sécurité… Il savait qu'il devrait considérer ça comme inhabituel de trouver du confort avec son Professeur froid comme la pierre, mais il ne voulait pas que cela se termine… 

« Bonne nuit, Harry… c'est bon de te revoir. » dit Remus, alors que lui et le Directeur sortirent de sa vue, chacun souriant pour le rassurer. 

« 'nuit… » murmura-t-il, difficilement capable de garder ses yeux ouverts. Il écouta la porte se fermant derrière eux, se réverbérant dans la grande chambre. Snape revint un moment plus tard, et Harry vit son visage pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient disputés. Des cercles sombres se tenaient autour de ses yeux froids, son visage pâle et ses lignes marquées par le manque de sommeil. Il se tenait au bout du canapé, ses yeux noirs fatigués se baissant vers lui, avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'incertitude. 

« Ma chambre est derrière la porte, à l'arrière de la pièce… Je serai capable de t'entendre si tu as besoin de quelque chose. » dit-il, et Harry acquiesça, un petit sourire jouait sur ses lèvres. 

« Merci… » dit-il, et le regard noir qui avait été dirigé ailleurs, se fixa soudainement sur lui une nouvelle fois. « Pour avoir sauvé ma vie et tout le reste. » finit-il, et Snape bougea inconfortable, puis il éclaira sa gorge. 

« De rien » répliqua-t-il, et Harry autorisa ses yeux à se fermer, enfonçant sa tête dans le doux oreiller. Le crépitement du feu était envoûtant, le poussant gentiment vers le sommeil. Il y avait trop de choses à penser pour l'instant… l'inquiétude pouvait être reportée jusqu'au matin. Une touche chaude se posa sur sa joue, retirant une autre mèche de cheveux errante avant de se retirer avec reluctance. Harry sourit, et écouta alors que la porte à l'arrière se fermait silencieusement. Et puis, pour la première fois depuis que son monde s'était écroulé, il glissa dans un sommeil paisible, finalement libre de ses cauchemars. 

------

Voilà donc le petit chapitre 17 modifié et Dod avait trop dormi et oui, c'est bien triste

Dod : y'a tout le monde qu'est méchant avec moi T-T. (C'est peut-être la faute au sirop qui me fait faire dodo.)

Alors : **CHRONIQUES DE DOD** (si y'a des erratum, c'est normal, je piques du nez sur mon écran et suis à moitié endormie, j'avais d'abord écrit dodo à la place de Dod ^__^)

**Mélépha** : Le chapitre 16 est mis, c'est peut-être parce que les 24 heures ne se sont pas écoulées que la page n'apparaît pas, mets un 16 à la place du 15 dans la barre d'adresse.

**Cynore** : évidemment qu'il était géniale le chapitre, celui-là n'est pas mal non plus (**ils sont tous bien )**.

**Mymy** : désolé, mais je n'ai pas la force de monter sur ma chaise, mettre mon chapeau pointu et souffler dans mon sifflet pour te souhaiter une bienvenue parmi nous, mais l'intention y est. Leena a une capacité de traduction pouvant aller jusqu'à cinq chapitre par jour lorsqu'elle est vraiment motivée (**et que j'ai le temps)**. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comme je suis contente lorsque j'ouvre ma boîte (et ce n'est pas ironique) (**désolé mais tu répondais pas )**. Si cette fic a été traduite, c'est essentiellement pour son originalité et notre plaisir.

**Deedlit** : ouep, c'est pas mal, je sors de sacrés trucs quand j'ai la tête dans le coltard. A oui, le petit délire perso est une parodie de la chanson de Zorro (Zorro est arrivé éééééé, sans se presser éééééé, le grand Zorrooooooo, patati et patata.) Suffit de remplacer par Super Papounet pour avoir le prochain tub de l'été (**ça sera toujours mieux que ce qu'on trouve sur le marché)**. Oui, c'est motivant de savoir qu'il y a tout plein de monde qui pense à nous, que nous avons un fan-club, et d'en connaître les membres aussi. Si y'a vraiment beaucoup de review, y aura peut-être aussi un chapitre demain, cela ne dépend que de vous (**faut que tu te lèves aussi pour que y'en ai un)**. Et puis, t'inquiète pas à propos des fautes, il m'arrive aussi d'en faire et après de me prendre la tête dans les deux mains en me disant qu'elle conne je suis de ne pas l'avoir vu. Et puis petite anecdote : lorsque Leena m'a demandé si je pouvais lui corriger les fautes qu'elle avait fait pour Mon nom est Severus, je lui ai simplement répondu que j'avais pas encore fini mais que je lui envoyais déjà les 5 premiers chapitres de fait. Je suis une grosse maniaque, quand je vois une faute, il faut que je la fasse disparaître, alors autant en faire profiter tout le monde (**elle m'en fait baver, une faute, le drame)**.

**Siria Potter** : ooooooooooooooooh, encore une nouvelle adepte. Bienvenue à toi, ma sœur (***tend la tunique de la secte*)**. Dans ma petite chronique chapitrielle, nous aurons le plaisir de nous retrouver à chacune de tes reviews. C'était un chapitre émouvant certes mais ce n'est pas le seul. (Je devrais peut-être mettre en place un warning à chaque chapitre pour prévenir que c'est un chapitre où il faut avoir les mouchoirs à proximité *idée à creuser*)

**Chen** : c'est vrai que ça démoralise un max lorsqu'il nous dit qu'il y a un nouveau chapitre et que ce dernier ne veut pas s'afficher (**dur dur)**. Pour ta petite boule dans l'estomac, ne nous fait pas un ulcère en stressant trop dans l'attente du chapitre suivant.

**Pat06** : c'est vrai que dire d'autre. Ohlala, fatiguée moi mais vais attendre d'avoir répondu à tout le monde avant d'aller faire dodo.

**PAtty** : Severitus est celui qui a lancé tout un courant dans les fics anglaises avec son 'challenge' qu'il vous suffit de retrouver sur sa page perso (**perso j'ai 230 histoires de son challenge)**. Si vous le faites, nous aurons le plaisir de découvrir une invasion parmi les françaises qui ne sera pas repoussée. Pour l'instant nous ne l'avons pas encore, mais la réaction de Severus à ce petit mot est.................. sortez vos mouchoirs.

**Lily la tigresse** : le clan s'élargit de plus en plus, bouzour à toi. Comme tu adores Rogue, comme tu adores cette fic, comme tu adores avoir un nouveau chapitre, nous veillerons à respecter ta demande (**ça devrait pas poser trop de problèmes)**.

**Xara** : Oui, Leena va continuer à traduire sous vos encouragements plus que motivés à tous (**si je reçois rien je considère que personne n'aime la fic et j'arrête)**.

**Lindsay8633** : Je suis contente que ton problème soir résolu. Alors comme ça tu lis les fics de Leena que pour c'est fic et NON PAS pour te marrer un petit coup en venant me lire T-T, *montre Lindsay8633 tu doigt* Bouuuuuh, elle est vilaine avec moi (**tout le monde l'est avec toi)**. Le dico de 100 ou 500 pages ? Il en fait 10 000, j'en ai aussi un de 50 000 et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que j'ai investit, ça y est, dans un de 100 000 et que le 500 000 c'est pour bientôt alors le 1 000 000 de pages pointe à l'horizon, alors ATTENTION à ceux qui ne laissent pas de review, ils vont avoir une sacrée bosse sur le crâne.

**Crockdur** : le vilain toutou avec moi est sortit de sa niche sans la permission ? Pas de gamelle ce soir. Pour Queudver, je suis d'accord mais la Dod elle n'est pas comestible, alors pas de dessert. Ouiiiiii, c'était la bonne chanson. Contente que toi tu as fait tilt, veux bien te pardonner d'avoir été très vilain. DARK lord n'est pas prévu pour le moment mais je mettrai un gros WARNING lorsque ce sera le cas. En fait, je ne vais pas te pardonner, tu es encore trop méchant avec moi, peut-être plus qu'avant. Moi, une elfe de maison ? Je vais rejoindre Hermione dans son association. Quelqu'un à l'adresse ? ou il suffit que j'écrive Hermione Granger, dortoir des Gryffondor, Poudlard pour la prévenir et la donner à un hibou ? Crockdur, ce n'est pas beau de laisser des reviews sous tout pleins de pseudos sans prévenir, tu me brises le coeur en me faisant croire que notre cercle s'agrandit alors que ce n'est pas le cas (**c'est vrai qu'en écrire une sous un pseudo, et deux sur l'autre c'est super grave)**.

**Popol** : Bienvenu à toi, sadomaso. Pour faire continuer une histoire, il suffit de faire plonger un perso dans de la merde, donc pour les 24 chapitres à venir, tu devrais trouver ton bonheur (**c'est garanti)**.

VOILA. STOP. a fini de répondre aux review. STOP. Cours répondre aux review. STOP. Laissées pour ce chapitre. STOP. A la prochaine Chronique de Dod. STOP


	18. Le Matin

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Severitus, sauf la traduction

Bon comme on m'a supplier de traduire, j'ai un bon cœur je le fait, mais ne vous rendez pas accro à cause de moi… 

Dod : le retour, pour ceux et celles qu'avaient lu le chapitre 17 avant et après et qui avez crié AU SECOURS en voyant les fautes dans la version d'avant, ne craignez rien, elle n'en a pas fait vraiment beaucoup dans celui-là (**je te signale qui y'an avait pas beaucoup, mademoiselle mauvaise foi)**. Parfois, je dois faire face à pire (**tu te crois utile ?)**.****

Alors gros petit WARNING pour la scène du PDV de Severus, très (trop) riche en émotion.

------

**Chapitre 18 : Le Matin**

------

La première chose que Harry remarqua en se réveillant, était le fait qu'il n'avait plus horriblement mal. Pendant un moment, il choisit simplement de rester allongé là, remontant la couverture plus loin contre sa peau, et se reposant un peu plus dans le canapé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut une nuit entière sans cauchemar, et il trouva qu'il se sentait plus reposé que d'habitude. Etrangement, la première pensée qui traversa son esprit fut qu'il était maintenant dimanche… Pour une fois, cependant, ce n'était pas une pensée réconfortante, puisque c'était aussi son premier jour en tant que fugitif du Ministère. 

Avec un bâillement silencieux, Harry combattit l'engourdissement de ses membres alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé, pour la première fois, il remarqua que sa robe extérieure avait été retirée, mais il était encore habillé avec son pantalon noir et son Tee-shirt gris. Un léger son attira soudainement son attention, et Harry tourna sa tête dans cette direction et eut une première vue du reste de la pièce. C'était un grand salon, bizarrement accueillant, semblant repousser la froideur des cachots. Toutes les étagères (il y en avait beaucoup), tables et chaises étaient faites de bois riche, toutes portant une ornementation d'un type ou d'un autre. Des tapisseries pendaient sur quelques murs et tombaient pour beaucoup sur le sol, se tenant sûrement contre la pierre froide. Un vieux globe était installé dans un des coins de la pièce, accompagné par un télescope en cuivre, et quelques autres instruments bizarres… L'un dans l'autre, ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi s'était attendu Harry. Et finalement, assis paresseusement sur une table ronde dans le coin le plus éloigné, était Snape, une tasse de thé dans une main, et l'autre suivant les lignes d'un quelconque article du Daily Prophet posé sur la table devant lui. Quelques plats du petit déjeuner étaient posés sur la table, l'un de ces plats, partiellement vide à côté du magazine. Curieusement, une assiette propre était directement installée de l'autre côté de la table, quelques pièces d'argenterie à son côté. S'arrêtant pour regarder un moment la scène, Harry eut un petit sourire. C'était après tout, la première fois qu'il voyait Snape prendre son petit déjeuner sans une mine très renfrognée sur son visage. Presque mécaniquement, Harry se leva en chancelant du canapé, prenant un moment pour étirer légèrement ses bras et ses jambes avant de plier proprement la couverture et la posa sur l'oreiller. Lorsqu'il se retourna finalement, il s'aperçut que Snape le regardait avec un léger intérêt, comme s'il trouvait la simple tâche de plier une couverture inhabituelle. 

« Dumbledore a demandé à un des elfes de maison de t'apporter un petit déjeuner et un set de vêtements propres, ils sont sur la table à côté de la porte. La salle de bain est exactement sur la droite. » dit Snape, et puis reporta rapidement son regard sur le Daily Prophet. Harry acquiesça et commença la traversée douloureuse de la pièce, se battant pour garder son allure et son expression aussi normales que possible. Il sembla lui prendre l'éternité pour traverser la petite pièce, mais il réussit néanmoins à atteindre la petite table du coin à côté de la porte de la chambre, et prit les vêtements pliés un col roulé noir, une paire de jeans noir, un robe noire, et même une paire de chaussettes noires étaient inclues. Harry resta bouche bée pendant un moment, se demandant vaguement s'il y avait une étrange corrélation entre les cachots et les vêtements noirs… Haussant les épaules d'indifférence, il ouvrit la porte qui menait à la chambre et s'arrêta net. 

La pièce était pratiquement vide. Excepté pour un grand lit à baldaquin d'un rouge sombre, une table de nuit, et un grand buffet, la pièce entière était nue. Il n'y avait aucune tapisserie, aucune figurine, et aucun tapis… Il n'y avait absolument rien de décoratif dans cette pièce… sauf si vous considérez une tablette méticuleusement accrochée au dessus de la cheminée… une tablette vide. Cillant de surprise, Harry se tourna vers la salle de bain, qui, identiquement à la pièce était pratiquement vide. C'était une assez grande pièce, avec un long meuble muni de deux profonds éviers de marbre gris, et une énorme baignoire, et une douche de l'autre côté de la pièce. Quelques objets typiques se trouvaient sur le meuble… un peigne, une brosse à dent, un rasoir, un morceau de savon, et quelques serviettes pliées… rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire. Cependant, Harry sourit en voyant les objets sur ce meuble, ils semblaient apporter une preuve indéniable que quelque part sous sa coquille froide comme la pierre, que Snape était sans aucun doute humain. 

Posant les vêtements pliés sur le meuble, Harry s'interrompit lorsqu'il remarqua une masse inhabituelle entre ses habits. En inspectant, il découvrit une sacoche de cuir étrange, et à l'intérieur, son propre peigne, sa propre brosse à dent, savon et ce qui apparaissait être une minuscule bouteille de shampoing. Prenant le savon et le shampoing, il traversa la pièce et se dirigea vers la douche, trainant derrière lui une serviette propre pour la poser à l'entrée. Il en avait besoin d'une désespérément… il pouvait encore sentir la sueur et la crasse de sa cellule de prison, incrustées sous sa peau, coagulées sous ses ongles, pour avoir griffé le sol de douleur. Tremblant à ce souvenir, il se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans la douche, soupirant immédiatement de soulagement à l'arrivée d'eau chaude. 

L'eau était aussi bonne qu'une potion de guérison, retirant instantanément les cendres et les douleurs qui résidaient à l'intérieur de chacun de ses muscles. Il se tint là, les yeux fermés, autorisant l'eau à couler librement sur son visage, trempant ses cheveux qui commençaient à être étrangement lourd contre son cou. Il arrêta de penser pour calmer ses nerfs, repoussant ses cheveux durement hors de son visage, et essayant de garder son esprit sur la tache à accomplir. Puis il se mit au travail, avec l'aide du savon et du shampoing, il retira chaque morceau de saleté. Il finit rapidement, arrêtant l'eau, et puis s'enroulant dans la grande et douce serviette blanche. Après ça, il la drapa sur ses hanches, attrapa le peigne et se tint finalement (bravement) devant le miroir au dessus de l'évier. 

Quelques cicatrices visibles se voyaient sur la peau pâle de ses bras et de sa poitrine, la plupart blanches et lisses avec l'âge, et d'autres d'une légère couleur rose. La majorité était due à Dudley et ses amis, quelques-unes dues au Quidditch. Mais une attira particulièrement ses yeux, comme une flamme… une longue et lisse cicatrice traversant son avant bras en forme d'arc. Avec colère, il détourna son regard de son bras et revint vers le miroir, s'obligeant à faire face au présent plutôt que le passé. Il fut heureux de découvrir que, malgré la différence de son visage, le reste de son corps était pratiquement identique à ce qu'il était avant. Il était encore plus fin qu'il ne le devrait, ses côtes étaient visibles de la même façon qu'avant derrière sa peau pâle. Il _était_ plus grand qu'avant de plusieurs pouces, atteignant probablement la même taille que Ron maintenant. Il secoua à nouveau sa tête de frustration, il souleva le peigne et commença une bataille maladroite contre les nœuds et enchevêtrements. Pendant tout ce temps, il se regarda dans le miroir, incapable de faire disparaître le sentiment de fausseté de l'image le regardant provenant du miroir. 

« Ne sois pas si dur. » le réprimanda le miroir soudainement, et Harry renifla indignement, continuant son combat jusqu'à ce que ses nœuds deviennent lisses pour chaque mèche de ses cheveux. Il ne s'arrêta même pas pour vérifier le résultat avant de se retourner et de commencer la tache de s'habiller avec ses vêtements propres. Lorsqu'il passa enfin sa robe par-dessus son tee-shirt et son pantalon, il se regarda dans le miroir pour voir le résultat final de sa 'nouvelle' personne.

« Et bien, il n'y a aucune façon de le dénier, n'est-ce pas ? » se demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils envers sa sombre réflexion. S'il avait pensé qu'il ressemblait à Snape auparavant, la ressemblance était maintenant très flagrante. Habillé complètement en noir de la tête aux pieds, il imagina qu'il fallait être aveugle pour manquer la connexion. C'était de cette façon qu'il aurait à ressembler maintenant, pensa-t-il sombrement, observant ses traits durs avec un mélange de peur et d'amertume. Des yeux verts flamboyèrent, il retira avec colère une mèche trempée en dehors de son visage, la mettant en sécurité derrière ses oreilles. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun choix en ce qui concernait l'absence du Glamourie, mais il le détestait toujours. Il détestait avoir dû abandonner le reflet qu'il avait connu durant quinze ans, et ce n'était même pas le commencement. C'était pratiquement son entière vie qui était changée maintenant… pas seulement son apparence, mais aussi son identité, probablement même son nom. Il ne voulait certainement pas oser penser à ça encore, cela apportait beaucoup trop de questions. La cicatrice en forme d'éclair était maintenant complètement visible, plus du tout caché derrière un rideau de cheveux. Il la fixa pendant un moment, l'appréciant, comme un souvenir de sa précédente apparence. La Marque, il l'ignora complètement, choisissant de se détourner et de déposer ses vêtements sales dans le panier à linges pour que les elfes de maisons puissent le récupérer, et fonça rapidement hors de la pièce. 

Snape était encore assis près de la table lorsque Harry revint, regardant la dernière page de son journal et tenant une tasse de thé chaude dans sa main. Il leva les yeux brièvement lorsque Harry entra dans la pièce, ses yeux s'agrandissant de surprise. Un moment plus tard, c'était parti, son visage revenant à une expression neutre. 

« Lupin et le Directeur vont arriver dans une demi-heure. » dit-il, son regard fixé fermement sur le garçon alors qu'il s'asseyait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il était impossible de décrire exactement ce qu'il ressentait alors qu'il regardait le garçon, même s'il pouvait dire que la peur était le sentiment dominant. Harry lui ressemblait tellement maintenant, c'était vraiment ahurissant. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer, et détourna ainsi son regard vers le magazine, abaissant la tasse de thé tremblante jusqu'à la table. Ses yeux voyageant vers les mots et les images sur le parchemin devant lui, mais il ne voyait pas les mots, ou plutôt ne saisissait pas leur signification. A la place ses pensées se tournèrent vers la nuit précédente, aux deux évènements qui avait augmenté la confusion de son esprit. La première corde a été touché par l'articulation d'un seul mot, un qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé entendre dans ses plus beaux rêves, en référence pour lui-même. Quelque chose à propos du mot 'papa' prononcé par les lèvres de son fils, lui provoqua un arrêt momentané du cœur, le forçant à regarder, de l'autre côté de la table, le garçon avec une étrange et nouvelle lumière. Ce simple, et minuscule mot avait allumé un profond sentiment dans sa poitrine, et un moment plus tard une vague de possessivité. Ce sentiment était resté depuis ce moment là… C'était _son _enfant qui mangeait nerveusement son petit déjeuner… _le sien_. Et puis il y avait eut l'étrange évènement de ce matin, après que Poppy soit partie en lassant de claires instructions pour continuer à faire baisser la fièvre du garçon. Severus avait refusé que quelqu'un d'autre fasse ce travail, se surprenant lui-même par la même occasion. Il était sûr d'avoir vu Dumbledore sourire fièrement par cette action, mais il l'ignora complètement. Il n'était certainement pas facile de se rapprocher de quelqu'un… il préférait garder une distance relative entre lui et le reste si possible. Mais cela avait été… différent. Il n'avait pas été capable de s'empêcher de fixer les doux cheveux reposés confortablement contre lui. 

Un soudain 'toc' sur la porte le sortit de sa transe, et il leva négligemment une main dans les airs pour ouvrir la porte. « Entrez » murmura-t-il, légèrement ennuyé par sa chaîne de pensées interrompue. La porte s'ouvrit, et lui et Harry regardèrent Albus Dumbledore entrer dans la pièce, avec une réplique exacte de Harry Potter suivant ses pas, avec des lunettes et la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. 

« Bonjour Severus, Harry. » dit Dumbledore alors qu'ils approchaient la table, chacun s'installant dans l'une des chaises non prises. 

« Uh… bonjour, professeur… » murmura Harry, encore sans voix envers le 'faux' Harry. Snape resta silencieux, regardant les deux personnes de confusion et avec une légère appréhension. 

« Tu te sens mieux, j'espère ? » demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire, et Harry acquiesça silencieusement, regardant l'imposteur qui souriait d'amusement. 

« Oui, un peu mieux, merci… » répondit-il, et Dumbledore eut un fou rire à sa surprise. Ne regardant même pas ailleurs alors que Dumbledore posa sa baguette sur l'imposteur, et lui tapota légèrement sur la tête. Après un petit flash de lumière, ils furent confrontés à la silhouette d'un Remus souriant. 

« Donc, _c'est _comme ça que vous avez prévu de contourner le problème du temps… » murmura soudainement Snape, lançant un regard d'approbation vers le Directeur et le loup-garou. 

« Exactement, Severus. Après tout, qui suspecterait un étudiant transféré d'être 'Harry Potter' lorsqu'ils sont tous les deux dans la même pièce ? » répondit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire, et Lupin hocha fermement la tête, s'adossant contre sa chaise avec un sourire. 

« Mais et s'il se fait attraper. » demanda Harry, lançant à Lupin un regard inquiet. 

« Je ne me ferai pas attraper, nous n'avons pas planifié de faire ça pendant longtemps. Tout ce que nous avons à faire est de nous faire voir tous les deux de temps en temps, et personne ne t'interrogera. Albus pense faire un discours également, pour informer l'école d'un nouveau compagnon de classe. Une fois que c'est fait, je disparais et Albus annoncera que tu devais retourner chez toi pour le reste de l'année, à cause d'une urgence avec tes parents. » répondit Remus, et Dumbledore reprit où il s'était arrêté. 

« Et avant que tu ne demandes à propos du Ministère, Remus et moi avons créé une histoire parfaite. S'ils demandent, je n'ai jamais reçu leur lettre concernant ton absence, et nous n'avons jamais réalisé que tu étais parti. Nous les informerons de 'l'urgence familiale' également. S'il se donne la peine de questionner les Dursley, alors ils déduiront que tu es parti du train pour rejoindre Voldemort. Le Ministère pensera que Voldemort avait intercepté leur lettre pour moi, et enverrons quelqu'un pour te sauver. Mais je doute qu'ils nous poseront des questions sur comment tu t'es échappé de la prison, et que tu nous sois revenu, puisqu'ils seront forcés de révéler qu'ils t'avaient enlevés en premier lieu contre ta volonté, et contre mon consentement. Un très bon plan, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord ? » dit Dumbledore avec un sourire que lui rendit Harry, voyant une étrange lueur dans les yeux du vieil homme. 

« Parfois, j'oublie combien sournois vous pouvez être, Albus. » dit Severus, et Harry fut surpris de voir un sourire traverser ses lèvres. Le sourire du Directeur s'agrandit, et il donna une petite tape sur le dos de Remus. 

« Et bien, je ne peux pas en prendre tout le crédit. Remus m'a assisté en perfectionnant ce sortilège glamourie sur quelques points minutieux. » dit Dumbledore, et puis il métamorphosa son expression riante en sérieuse lorsqu'il se tourna vers Harry. « Maintenant, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu souhaites y participer ou non, Harry. Si tu as des doutes, nous pouvons toujours essayer de te cacher… »

« Non » répondit fermement Harry, ses yeux brillant de conviction. « Je le ferai, n'importe quel autre moyen pourrait mettre en danger l'un de vous avec le Ministère. Et je veux vraiment rester à l'école. » dit-il, et le Directeur leva vers lui un visage épanoui.

« Tu comprends que cela changera quelques petites choses… »

« Oui, je sais. » dit Harry, ses yeux fixant la table. 

« Très bien. Nous commencerons ce soir alors, si c'est bon avec toi. Je dois attendre un de mes amis avec les papiers appropriés avant que tu ne sois proprement engagé. »

« C'est bon… cela sera probablement plus prudent de le faire rapidement de toute façon. » murmura Harry, les yeux toujours baissés vers la table. 

« Je suis bien d'accord. Maintenant, je dois me retirer. Malheureusement, les Directeurs n'ont pas les week-ends de libre. » dit-il, et il leva de la table, lui donnant une petite tape encourageante sur le dos. Il sourit brièvement, mais ne leva pas ses yeux de la table, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que Lupin était toujours assis. Snape, ayant remarqué la même chose, changea instantanément son expression vers l'ancienne, en un air renfrogné. Il s'était réconcilié avec le loup-garou, mais il ne voulait certainement pas qu'il traîne dans ses appartements plus longtemps que nécessaire. 

« Est-ce que tu voudrais faire une partie d'échec, Harry ? Je suis sûr que Ron et Hermione voudraient également te voir. » dit Remus, et Harry releva instantanément la tête. Le froncement de Snape s'accentua, si c'était vraiment possible. 

« Bien sûr ! Mais… Qu'est-ce que je fais si quelqu'un d'autre me voit ? Je n'ai pas de … nouveau nom, encore… » dit-il, et Remus sourit sournoisement. 

« Ils ne te verront pas, crois-moi. » dit-il, et il leva une main de sous la table, tenant une très familière cape. Harry eut un grand sourire, pensant brièvement à l'expression jalouse qui traversa le visage de son père. 

------

A/N : Oh oh, alors vous avez aimez ? Vous êtes tous impatient ? Et bien la suite… c'est pour demain !!!!!

**Les Chroniques De Dod**

**Deedlit** : je n'ai pas encore répondu à toutes les review du chapitre 16 qu'il faut que je réponde à celles du 17. Je suis contente, il semblerait qu'une certaine routine se soit mise en route pour satisfaire mes appétits de review. Bon au-dessus on a expliqué le rôle de notre louloup. Dod est de retour, elle faisait dodo. Elle adore jouer à la marmotte.

**Melepha** : évidemment qu'ils sont tout mimi, c'est des bishonen tout de même. Et les bishonen, c'est fait pour être caliné (**et mettre plein de gros bisous baveux partout)**.

**Diane23** : Bonsoir à toi aussi oui plutôt bonne nuit il est déjà 22 heures. T'aime po, t'inquiète pas, il est de retour à Poudlard et avec le plan qui a été mis en place, il n'est pas prêt de se refaire contrôler par tonton Voldie (**c'est plus grand popa Voldie)**. Moi aussi, fais dodo sur le clavier, mais c'est mieux un oreiller, ça laisse peut-être des traces de plis mais c'est bien mieux que les touches (**je vois d'ici un mot se former)**. Ne déprime pas, ce n'est pas beau, Leena répond suffisamment vite à la demande pour compenser le plein de bêtises que tu pourrais faire si ce n'était pas le cas (**et oui bande de délinquants)**.

**Cynore** : Explications du plan de Dumby ci-dessus. Mise en application dans les chapitres à venir. Pour les lire, un seul moyen comme d'habitude, les REVIEW (**Oh oui des reviews)**.

**Chen** : ENFIN, quelqu'un qui sait dire les choses comme elles me plaisent (**la caresse pas trop dans le sens du poil sinon elle va être excécrable)**. Te fais un gros POUTOU en espérant ne pas t'avoir trop manqué. Si tu veux me lire, retourne à la page du chapitre 17. Il me suffit de savoir que je manque à une personne pour me sentir mieux. Même comme on dit que lorsqu'on éternue quelqu'un pense à vous, il doit y avoir beaucoup de monde (**ou elle est très malade)**.

**Darck**** engel** : tonton Voldie, on la rangé au fond d'un tiroir, mais il sortira de sa boîte bientôt pour faire des grosses bêtises.

**Mymy** : bel exemple de manipulation des relations inter-persos. Comme c'est une traduc, on essaye de la garder la plus proche de l'originale donc les longs paragraphes resteront de longs paragraphes (**je ne change rien, sauf les phrases intraductible)**.

**Umbre77** : le problème lorsque l'on se lit 17 chapitres d'affilé, c'est que l'on devient rapidement en manque (**c'est comme la drogue ou le chocolat)**, mais comme ça nous sommes sûres de te revoir. A chaque règle, il y a une exception et tu l'as trouvée. Bienvenue parmi nous.

**Cynore** : l'OSI ? Je sais pas, ça demande réflexion c'est une organisation secrète que tout le monde connaît sans que l'on ait réellement besoin d'en parler. Il faudra juste mettre dans le commentaire de présentation, que cette fic en fait parti pour voir si c'est un nouveau courant ou un flop. Sinon c'est toujours un plaisir de papoter avec toi.

**POpol** : on devrait ouvrir un hôpital psychiatrique avec Leena on gagnerait une fortune entre les membres de l'OSI et les psychopathes en voie de développement (**je me vois déjà milliardaires avec tout ce que je pourrais faire)**. « Le calme avant la tempête » donc nous rencontrerons une accalmie avant que cela nous explose à la gueule (**et ça explosera)**.

**Ray** : viens ici que je te fasse un gros poutou même si je devrais aussi te donner une fessée déculottée parce que je l'avais expliqué dans un chapitre précédent. Cela ne nous empêchera pas de célébrer l'envoie de cette première review comme elle se doit. Et ne t'inquiète pas dans deux ans nous écumerons toujours ff.net pour découvrir de nouvelles fics. Si tu veux savoir comme on envoie une fic, il te suffit de mailler n'importe qui étant déjà inscrit, je pense que cette personne t'expliquera avec moult détails comment il faut faire.

**Pat06** : Mon cher Patou, cela fait déjà un chapitre que nous ne nous sommes pas écrit (**ça fait si longtemps, tu nous as manqué)**. As-tu beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois ou es-tu toujours la même personne ? Il y aura toujours un nouveau chapitre pour les gentils reviewers qui ne veulent pas passer à la reviewineuse.

**Lune d'Argent** : première fois que l'on nous reproche de mettre les chapitres trop vite (**si vous êtes pas content je peux me mettre à la vitesse de publication de Severitus, c'est-à-dire un par mois ?)**. Oui nous connaissons Deedlit depuis……………. (je sors mon petit tableau récapitulatif, et oui, j'ai fait mumuse avec Excel hier soir)…………… 22 reviews maintenant. Ce n'est pas le fait que c'est une traduction qui doit t'empêcher de poser toutes tes petites questions. Je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre

**Crockdur** : T'es un méchant toutou. Pour le chantage, si l'on prend au sens large, chaque review contient un certain potentiel de chantage puisque cela fait en sorte que le traducteur avance plus vite (**vous trouvez peut être que je ne suis pas assez rapide ?)**. Queudver n'est pas assez gros ? Désanimagus-le mais c'est même pas sur qu'il y ait une différence. Les desserts ça fait grossir. Faut assumer tu peut aduler et critiquer sous le même pseudo, cela nous (me) permettra de savoir quel traitement je dois faire à Leena pour mieux vous satisfaire. Si le fouet ou le gros dico n'est pas assez (**ça marche plus, je suis imperméable à la douleur)**, peut-être qu'un Crockdur qui lui court après………………… (**s'il**** me tu y'aura plus de traduc)** La force en toi, maîtriser, tu dois. Pour vaincre vilains traducteur et correcteur, review, tu laisseras. La forme sombre, l'exprimer, tu feras.

**Galaad** : Hého, on va tout de même pas en faire un travesti, notre Harry chéri. Le plan de Dumby est ci-dessus.

**_Petit récapitulatif pour cette fic_** : 

**Chapitre ayant eu le plus de review** : le 13 (19) suivi du 02 (16)

**Revieweur**** ayant laissé le plus de review** : Cynore (16) talonnée par Diane23 (14)


	19. Réconfort

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Severitus, sauf la traduction 

Et encore un, vous le vouliez pas et bien c'est pareil !!!!

Vous serez tous accros et j'attends plein de p't reviews !!!!! (enfin les grosses aussi sont bienvenue)

------

**Chapitre 19 : Réconfort**

------

Harry était positif alors qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant le couloir dans lequel Remus le dirigeait. Il suivit l'homme à travers une porte sombre derrière une armure, et soudainement, ils étaient dans un étroit couloir qui ne semblait pas avoir utilisé depuis des lustres. Le sol était entièrement recouvert par un grand tapis rouge foncé, accentué par un banc ou d'une petite table ici ou là. Il y avait aussi quelques portes, mais Remus ne leur accorda même pas un regard. Ils s'avançaient vers une plus grande porte à la fin du couloir, lorsque Harry osa finalement demander où ils allaient. 

« Um… Où est ce que nous allons, exactement… ? » demanda-t-il, et Remus sauta de surprise, ralentissant pour s'arrêter dans le couloir. 

« Oh… Je suis désolé Harry, tu peux retirer ta cape maintenant. » dit-il, s'excusant, ses yeux cherchant inconsciemment la silhouette invisible. Un moment plus tard, Harry apparut juste derrière lui, pliant avec attention la cape autour de son bras. « Nous sommes dans l'aile des invités, elle est seulement accessible lorsqu'elle est nécessaire. Mes appartements sont sur le niveau juste au dessus. » répondit-il alors qu'il reprit sa marche. Lupin n'arrêta pas de sourire durant tout le voyage, remarqua Harry avec une certaine curiosité, et également lorsqu'il se tint sur le côté de la lourde porte des escaliers, son expression était éclairée. 

« Est-ce que Sirius sait ? » demanda Harry soudainement, partiellement à cause de cette même pensée qui traversait tout le temps son esprit, mais aussi parce qu'il voulait voir jusqu'où le sourire de Lupin allait. Sans surprise, le sourire s'effaça, et Remus retira sa main de la porte ouverte, ses robes se pliant lorsqu'une brise descendit des escaliers. 

« Non » répondit-il, son regard fixé sur le sol, « Il était sur une mission pour le Directeur lorsqu'il est parti, et nous pensions qu'il était mieux de te laisser le problème. Nous pouvons lui parler si tu veux, mais… nous comptions attendre pour te demander de le faire, jusqu'à ce que les choses se soient un peu tassées. » répondit Remus, et Harry comprit légèrement ce que ressentait _vraiment _le loup-garou. La tristesse était le premier sentiment qui brillait dans ses profonds yeux marron, mais ce qui rendit Harry confus était l'étrange once de compréhension qui se montrait également sur ses traits. 

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si gentil ? » demanda Harry, et la tristesse dans les yeux de Remus sembla s'approfondir encore un peu plus. Harry le fixa sans bouger, la seconde question non demandée pendait dans les airs entre eux deux. James Potter avait été l'ami de Remus, et Severus Snape avait été son ennemi… donc pourquoi était-il encore gentil ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait comme si rien n'avait changé, alors que tout avait ? 

« Parce que je t'aime, Harry. Tu es un gentil garçon, avec un bon cœur. » dit-il, et il regarda finalement Harry dans les yeux, son regard marron ouvert et honnête. « Parfois, des choses arrivent qui changent complètement nos vies, Harry, et ce n'est jamais facile… mais parfois, ce sont les choses qui ne changent _pas_ qui nous aident à survivre. » finit-il, et sourit en voyant la légère surprise sur le visage de Harry. Il sourit encore plus et lui donna une petite tape sur le dos, le sortant de ses esprits. Puis il traversa l'embrasure de la porte et monta les escaliers en spiral, laissant Harry courir pour le rattraper. Harry finit par sourire, montant les escaliers deux à deux. Il n'y avait pas besoin de se demander pourquoi il pensait toujours que Lupin était un professeur sympa, pensa-t-il, et il sortit des escaliers dans un autre long couloir. 

« Allez. » dit Remus, et il entra à travers une porte à gauche de l'escalier. La pièce à l'intérieur était superbe, même si non incroyablement large. Un grand lit à baldaquin était installé sur le côté droit de la pièce, avec des draps pourpre pendus avec attention au-dessus. Il y avait également une petite cheminée, avec, pour lui faire face, deux fauteuils confortables, ainsi qu'une petite table sur laquelle reposait un ancien jeu d'échec. « Et bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » demanda Remus, alors qu'il s'installait dans un des fauteuils, regardant Harry alors qu'il inspectait la pièce. 

« Rien du tout. » répliqua Harry, évitant prudemment le miroir pendu sur la porte lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le second fauteuil. Il imita Remus en jetant sa robe sur le dos du fauteuil, et s'assit pour une partie d'échec tragique (à venir). Remus fit son premier mouvement, demandant au pion pratiquement à gauche d'avancer de deux cases en avant. LA pièce ne bougea pas immédiatement, prenant à la place un moment pour bailler, s'étirer, et épousseter ses épaules avant d'avancer avec reluctance. Harry prit le suivant, son pion bougeant d'une manière similaire. « Er… Remus ? » demanda Harry après quelques tours, levant ses yeux du plateau. 

« Oui ? » dit le vieux sorcier, arrêtant sa contemplation du plateau d'échec plutôt occupé. 

« Je veux simplement te remercier, pour aider pour tout… et ne pas piquer une crise. » dit Harry, grattant nerveusement le bas de son cou. Remus sourit et avança un pion sur le plateau. 

« De rien. » répondit-il avec un grand sourire, même s'il s'atténua un peu lorsque le cavalier de Harry réduisit sa tour en plusieurs morceaux. « Je dois admettre que découvrir que Severus est ton père m'a un peu choqué, mais je ne suis pas près d'abandonner mon étudiant favoris à cause de vielle rivalité d'école. » dit-il, souriant de satisfaction lorsque son fou tua le cavalier de Harry. « Comment est-ce que vous vous entendez ? » demanda-t-il, regardant Harry en attendant. Harry haussa les épaule et poussa négligemment les restes de son cavalier. 

« Aucun de nous ne sait vraiment quoi faire… Je veux dire, il essaye, et parfois je commence à penser que peut-être il fait _vraiment_ attention, mais… je ne sais pas. » murmura Harry, et Remus acquiesça, comme s'il s'était attendu à cette réponse. 

« Donne-lui un peu de temps, Harry, Severus n'a jamais vraiment été ouvert avec les gens, et pour autant que je le sache, il n'a jamais vraiment eut une famille, ni toi d'ailleurs. Vous êtes tous les deux dans un cadre nouveau. » dit Remus, se reposant contre le fauteuil et croisant ses mains sur ses genoux. Harry hocha simplement la tête en réponse, ses yeux dans le vague alors qu'il pensait. 

« Tu as raison, Remus… Je… Je souhaite simplement que rien de tout ça ne soit arrivé… » murmura Harry, baissant sa tête alors qu'il fermait ses yeux. 

« Les changements sont toujours difficiles. » murmura Remus, ses yeux se reportant vers un lointain souvenir. « Et il n'y a pas que Severus qui doit travailler sur son comportement, tu sais. » continua-t-il, et Harry leva les yeux de surprise, son front se plissant de confusion. « Tu n'as jamais eut un père avant Harry, exactement de la même façon qu'il n'a jamais eut un fils. Vous devez vous aider mutuellement, vous donnez un peu de liberté si tu veux, sinon aucun de vous deux ne sera capable de s'adapter. Rome n'a pas été construit en un jour après tout. » dit Remus, sa bouche formant un petit sourire à la fin de sa tirade. Harry garda ses yeux fixés sur le jeu d'échec, la compréhension traversant ses traits et effaçant la confusion. Il ouvrit ses yeux alors qu'une autre émotion commençait à apparaître, le regret. 

« Je n'aurai pas du me mettre en colère contre lui… » murmura-t-il, et Remus leva un sourcil d'ignorance. « Hier, nous avons parlé dans son bureau… et en quelque sorte, j'ai éclaté. » dit-il mélancoliquement, et il fut très surprit de voir le sourire amusé qui traversait le visage de Remus. 

« Tu vois ? Vous agissez déjà comme une famille ! » dit-il avec un gloussement, et Harry eut un fou rire lorsqu'il vit un éclat dans ses yeux. Faites confiance à Lupin pour améliorer l'humeur. « Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ça, Harry, Albus a dit qu'il aurait une discussion avec Severus dans la matinée, il veut être sûr qu'il comprend. »

« D'accord… » dit Harry, et il se reposa dans son siège, ses yeux se dirigeant pendant un bref instant sur l'échiquier. « Echec. » dit-il, un éclat machiavélique éclairant les tourbillons sombres à l'intérieur de ses yeux verts. 

« Quoi.. ? Oh non tu n'y arrivera pas… » répondit Remus, faisant craqué ses articulation comme s'il se préparait pour un combat aux poings. « Aha ! Maintenant regarde qui est en échec ! » dit-il, après avoir modifier la position de sa tour survivante. Harry sembla atterré.

« Huh ? En _un _coup ? » dit-il, ses yeux agrandit d'incrédulité. Après un moment d'étude de l'échiquier, il grogna et bougea son roi sur la droite. Remus souriait bizarrement, avec un mauvais plan d'attaque ou autre chose, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. 

« Harry ! » appela la voix excitée de Ron alors qu'il fonçait à travers la pièce, Hermione proche de ses talons.  

« Hi Professeur Lupin ! » dit Hermione alors qu'elle fermait prudemment la porte derrière elle. 

« Bonjour, vous deux, et s'il vous plait, c'est simplement Remus maintenant. » répondit Remus, secouant un peu une de ses main.

« Bonjour, Ron, Hermione. » dit Harry, souriant, un peu mal à l'aise. C'était bon de voir ses amis, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander s'ils seraient capables de se voir comme ça pendant encore longtemps. Dumbledore n'était pas allé dans les détails à propos du scénario complet de la 'nouvelle identité', mais Harry était pratiquement sûr que cela affecterait leur amitié et sûrement pas d'une façon positive. Il secoua brièvement la tête pour chasser ses pensées malheureuses, il se redressa dans son fauteuil et se força à sourire un peu plus. Il pourrait toujours s'inquiéter plus tard. 

« On dirait en te regardant que quelqu'un est mort… » dit Ron soudainement, ses yeux observant les vêtements entièrement noirs de Harry. Harry eut un petit gloussement et leva ses yeux vers le ciel. 

« Blâme les elfes de maison. » murmura-t-il, et Ron acquiesça, étrangement soulagé. 

« Comment vas-tu ? Dumbledore nous a dit que tu avais été blessé… » dit Hermione, alors que Ron s'approcha d'une paire de chaises supplémentaires de l'autre côté de la pièce. Harry haussa les épaules légèrement en réponse. 

« Je vais bien, c'est encore un petit peu douloureux cependant. Quoi qu'ait fait Madame Pomfrey la nuit dernière ça m'a vraiment remis sur pieds. » dit-il, et Hermione se relaxa visiblement. 

« Les elfes de maison apporteront le déjeuner un peu plus tard, si vous voulez rester là, vous êtes les bienvenus. » dit Remus, et Ron et Hermione sourirent chacun de gratitude alors qu'ils s'asseyaient. 

« Merci ! Ca serait super ! » dit Ron, sautant pratiquement de joie, mais malgré ça, Harry pouvait sentir qu'il était à nouveau regardé. 

« Nous t'avons chacun apporté quelque chose, Harry… comme un cadeau pour un bon rétablissement. » dit Hermione, et Harry leva les yeux, un sourcil relevé de curiosité. Elle mit une main dans la poche de sa robe, et en sortit ce qui semblait être une long morceau de velours noir. « C'est pour tes cheveux. » expliqua-t-elle, alors qu'il le prenait de sa main.

« Merci, Hermione. » dit-il avec un sourire, et commença à essayer d'attacher ses cheveux… sans succès.

« Attends, laisse-moi faire. » dit Hermione, se levant de sa chaise. Quelques secondes plus tard et ses cheveux furent attachés au bas de son cou, à l'exception de quelques mèches plus courtes qui pendaient avec persistance sur son visage. Sa cicatrice était maintenant entièrement visible, plus du tout cachée par un rideau de mèches noires. Néanmoins, Harry décida qu'il s'aimait plus de cette façon, c'était plus proche des cheveux courts auxquels il était habitué. 

« Merci. » dit-il, alors que Hermione reprit son siège avec un fier sourire. 

« Laissez ça à Hermione pour être réaliste. » dit Ron alors qu'il levait les yeux vers le ciel, et mit lui-même sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir quelque chose. « Je t'ai eut ça… » dit-il, lui tendant plusieurs choco-grenouilles (par surprise non ouvertes)

« Merci, Ron. Je te promets de te laisser voir les cartes en premier. » dit Harry, et les lèvres de Ron formèrent un nouveau sourire. 

« Echec et mat. » dit Remus soudainement, et Harry grogna lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'échiquier. Remus souriait d'un air suffisant, alors que quelques pièces d'échec faisaient une danse de la victoire sur le plateau. 

« Oooh, vous jouez aux échecs. Puis-je jouer avec vous ? » demanda Ron à Remus soudainement. 

« Bien sûr. » répondit-il, Harry et Hermione envoyèrent un regard vers Remus qui disait clairement que ses pièces étaient destinées à une mort très douloureuse. 

------

Severus Snape rodait lentement dans le couloir des ténébreuxs cachots, se dirigeant vers son bureau pour s'immerger dans le travail d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il avait désespérément besoin d'occuper son esprit, de quelque chose pour le distraire des récents évènements, et jusqu'ici tout ce qu'il avait essayé avait échoué. Quelque chose ramenait toujours son esprit sur ce point là. 

« Maudit soit ce foutu loup-garou… » murmura-t-il sombrement, accélérant son allure dans les couloirs sombres. Aussi difficile que ce fut de l'admettre, il n'avait pas voulu que Harry parte avec Lupin. Il voulait avoir une chance d'essayer de lui parler à nouveau, peut-être même de rassembler assez de courage pour lui poser des questions sur la nuit dernière. Il était pratiquement sûr que le garçon était en train de délirer lorsqu'il l'avait appelé 'papa'… mais il avait besoin de savoir. Le mot était magique avec la puissance qu'il semblait détenir, dans le désir que cela lui donnait pour, peut-être essayer plus durement. Et puis le loup-garou était venu se pavaner ici et l'emmener avec un sourire. Pourquoi est-ce que cela allait si facilement avec Albus et Lupin ? Sans aucun effort, ils étaient capables d'apporter le réconfort et la compréhension, pour changer son humeur en quelques mots simples, des mots bien parlés. Il est vrai qu'il pouvait inspirer la terreur avec un simple regard… mais c'était difficilement la même chose. Les pères étaient supposés faire plus que de terrifier leurs enfants, après tout. Et pourquoi _voulait-_il tout d'un coup être un bon père ? Lily n'était plus exactement une bonne excuse… Ce n'était plus la culpabilité qui le dirigeait maintenant, plus depuis la nuit dernière…

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit d'un grand coup, et il en passa l'embrasure, avec l'intention complète de diminuer la pile de devoirs non notés sur son bureau. A la place, il s'arrêta et regarda. 

« Bonjour, Severus. » l'accueillit le Directeur, ses pieds posés sur le coin du bureau. 

« Directeur ? » demanda-t-il, il avait été pratiquement sûr que le vieux sorcier serait au déjeuner avec le reste des professeurs ainsi que le corps étudiant. 

« J'ai pensé que je te trouverais là, tu as toujours aimé travailler lorsque quelque chose te trouble. » dit le Directeur, et Severus plissa ses sourcils, marchant vers l'avant pour s'asseoir sur la chaise de l'autre côté du bureau. 

« Je tiens aussi à ma vie privé. » répliqua-t-il sombrement, mais le vieux sorcier gloussa simplement, posant ses pieds sur le sol. 

« J'ai simplement pensé que tu aimerais savoir que j'ai été celui qui a demandé à Remus d'inviter Harry pendant un moment. » dit-il, et les yeux de Severus s'agrandirent. 

« Pourquoi ? » se résolut-il à demander. 

« Premièrement, cela prendra sûrement un certain temps avant que Harry soit capable de s'amuser avec ses amis. Et deuxièmement… j'ai demandé à Remus de lui parler un peu. Harry est encore sous le choc. Il a visiblement accepté tout ce qui est arrivé, mais il ne sait pas comment s'occuper de ça. Ce qui, j'en ai peur, prendra un peu de temps. J'espérais que Remus serait capable de l'aider un petit peu dans ce domaine, pour des raisons que tu connais, j'en suis sûr. » dit Dumbledore, et après un moment, Severus soupira finalement et se reposa contre son dossier, ses yeux bien fermés. 

« Oui… Je crois que je comprends votre raisonnement, mais… » il commença, mais s'interrompit, levant une main  pour masser ses tempes. 

« Mais… tu espérais parler à Harry. » finit Dumbledore pour lui, et Severus acquiesça avec reluctance. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras beaucoup d'occasions pour ça. J'ai planifié de l'enregistrer comme ton fils, donc personne ne trouvera cela étrange si tu passes du temps avec lui. » Severus leva les yeux à la fin, agrandis par la surprise. 

« Quoi ? Mais… comment allons-nous tout expliquer ? Où était-il, pourquoi personne n'a-t-il entendu parler de lui, sa mère… »

« Détends-toi Severus. Nous discuterons de cela plus tard avec le reste des papiers. En plus, cela sera très difficile de l'introduire comme quelqu'un d'autre que _ton _fils… La ressemblance est indubitable. » dit Albus, et Severus retira sa main de sa tempe.

« Vous avez raison bien sûr. » répondit-il, même s'il n'était pas très sûr de vraiment aimer cette idée. Les gens vont sans aucun doute observer son comportement avec intérêt, pour voir combien un père pouvait être leur Maître de Potions. Cela signifiait aussi qu'il n'aurait pas beaucoup de choix sur son comportement envers Harry, il devait changer, puisque _tous les deux_ devaient jouer un rôle. Et qu'il _devrait _inventer une bonne histoire à raconter au Seigneur des Ténèbres… « Cela sera très… difficile cependant. » murmura-t-il, et Dumbledore hocha la tête de compréhension. 

« Oui, cela le sera. » dit-il simplement, et Severus le regarda pendant un moment. Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme à propos de tout ça ? Après le choc initial, Albus avait semblé simplement l'_accepter_, sans une once incertitude. 

« Merde, Albus, comment pouvez-vous être aussi calme ? » murmura-t-il de frustration. « Je ne sais pas un seul truc sur comment être un père… et vous, vous vous asseyez comme si nous discutions à propos du menu du dîner ! » dit-il, ses yeux s'assombrissant. 

« Je suis le Directeur, ils me paient pour que je sois calme. » dit-il, et la mâchoire de Severus tomba de surprise. « Severus, ne t'inquiète pas sur le fait de ne pas savoir _comment_ être un père, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on apprend dans un livre. Tu as besoin de l'apprendre, et je le sais… J'ai eut dix enfants, seize petits enfants, et huit petits petits enfants ! » dit Albus avec un sourire fier. 

« Albus, je ne sais même pas par où _commencer_. Il saute aux yeux que je ne dois pas le traiter de la même façon que d'habitude, mais je ne crois pas que cela seul suffise. » répliqua Severus, s'affaissant un peu plus dans son siège. 

« Non, mais c'est un commencement. Ne crois pas que tu sois seul dans ce cas-là non plus, Severus. Harry a autant à apprendre que toi, ainsi que d'accepter tout ce qui est arrivé. » dit Albus, essayant de le rassurer, et il se leva de son siège. 

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je commence à vous croire. » dit Severus, et le Directeur posa une main sur son épaule. 

« Bien. Maintenant, je dois partir, viens me voir dans mon bureau à 16h pour que nous puissions remplir les papiers et que tout soit arrangé entre nous trois. » dit-il, et Severus hocha la tête alors que le vieux sorcier disparaissait à travers la porte. 

La pile de parchemins non notés était sur son bureau, mais pour une certaine raison, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de commencer la tâche abhorrée comme il l'avait avant prévu. Les papiers attendraient. Se levant abruptement de son siège, il sortit de son bureau pour aller dans la salle de classe de Potions. 

Il avait une idée… 

------

A/N : Encore un, que je suis généreuse, le suivant est pour changé demain !!!!!

Et maintenant place aux chroniques de Dod !!!!!

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD : **

**POpol** : bein qu'est-ce qu'il a le POpol, c'est pas beau de s'énerver, il va venir le chapitre, on se calme on prend une grande respiration, et on prend son mal en patience (**c'est pas suffisant un par jour, et ben ça restera comme ça !!! non mais)**.

**Lunard666** : non, je ne t'excuse pas, tu nous as abandonné pendant trois chapitres (**tu m'as trop manqué)**. On se retrouve à la cour de récré pour régler nos comptes. (la baston, la baston, la baston……..)

**PAtty** : comment la marque va-t-elle être caché ? C'est dit dans la dernière phrase du chapitre (**suis pas sur la dernière phrase disant simplement qu'il avait une idée)**. -P Plus personne ne regardera Severus de la même façon après avoir lu cette fic (**oh dans celle là et dans 'mon nom est Severus' aussi)**.

**Mymy** : Ce n'est pas que c'est rébarbatif, c'est tout simplement que tu te plonges tous les trois mots dans ton dico pour savoir ce qu'un mot veut dire ou tu laisses et tu ne comprends pas tout (**j'ai jamais fait ça moi)**. Il y a simplement plus de plaisir à le lire en français (**et c'est plus rapide pour ceux qui comprenne pas un mot d'anglais)**.

Pour les accepter, tu regardes sur la page où il y a ton profil et tu verras deux lignes à cocher, je crois, ça correspond à l'une d'elles, si je ne me trompe pas (**je lui est déjà précisé dans un mail)**.

**Umbre77** : Nous avons tous une drogue, y'en a c'est le chocolat, toi c'est le lait, chacun son petit péché (**moi ça doit être les traductions)**. Les deux autres fics que traduit et a traduit Leena ne sont pas males (**pas males ? elles sont super mes fics non mais !!!)** non plus mais c'est vrai que celle-ci dégage un petit quelque chose de particulier. C'est tout simplement le pouvoir des mots, il n'y a rien d'autre.

**Cynore** : Kekikoi ? Keski va rater ? Bein dis donc, c'était tout court aujourd'hui, tu veux plus papoter avec moi ? (**y'en**** avais beaucoup des courtes)**

**Ray** : c'est fou comme vous êtes tous positifs. On serait à l'époque de la Rome antique, vous gueuleriez tous à mort dans l'arène avant le début du spectacle. Pourquoi voulez-vous tous que ça rate tout de suite ? (**ils**** veulent tous tué Harry et aller réconforter Snape)** y reste 23 chapitres à traduire alors prenez votre mal en patience (**d'ailleurs le pov' Severitus il a des exams et le chapitre 43 arrivera quand il aura le temps)**.

**POpol** : Dod et Leena ont l'honneur de vous accueillir en tant que 4ème membre de l'OSI. La cotisation est du montant d'une review par chapitre (**et faut s'y tenir !!!)**. Nous accueillerons tout autre membre voulant faire partie de l'OSI (organisation sado-masochiste sur Internet. Me gourre pas, Cynore ? (C'est l'initiatrice de ce grand projet)

**Pat06** : Nous te pardonnons, il faut seulement que tu veilles à avoir une certaine régularité où que tu fasse comme Hermichocos dont nous ne savons pas si elle toujours en vie depuis 5 chapitres (**elle est morte en attendant la suite)**. Tu mets une review à chaque fois que tu finis de lire un chapitre où tu n'en as pas laissé. 

**Deedlit** : Je ne la trouve pas riche en émotion, mais c'est une scène toute choupinette et touchante mais il y en a d'autres sur le même modèle qui sont toutes aussi craquantes (**et plein d'ot' à venir)**. J'ai presque envie de dire qu'à partir de maintenant nous mettrons un chapitre toutes les 20 review minimum (**oh on y arrive presque)**. Après tout, nous avons nos revieweurs réguliers qui il faut le dire nous remercions et une moyenne de 10 review à chaque. 44 personnes différentes nous ont reviewés pour nous montrer leur engouement. Quelques-uns en ont laissé plusieurs pour un même chapitre, voir sous différents pseudos (une certaine personne se reconnaîtra si elle lit ceci) et je pense que ce serait facilement faisable. Mais c'est au bon vouloir de notre Leena (inter)nationale (**et de Dod sinon elle fournit pas la correction)**.

**Cynore** : Ce serait plutôt du 33/33/33, faut pas oublier Leena (**faut pas pousser non plus, partage équitable !!!)**. J'en sais rien. Faudrait construire les plans, je pense que 5 pixel sur 10 serait assez pour les cellules de détention de base et nous agrandirions en mesure de la gravité des cas que nous accueillerons. Il faut aussi acheter le terrain, construire, du personnel pour un minimum d'entretien, parlementer avec un décorateur pour que cela ressemble à un vrai centre psychiatrique, organiser l'ouverture, voir les préinscriptions combien de temps pour faire ça avant l'ouverture, à ton avis ? Ou alors on fait 50/50 moi et Leena, et on te fait 75% sur chaque patient que tu nous amèneras. Faudra parlementer (**on verra comment tout se goupille)**.

**Mangafana** : première épreuve le mardi de la grève c'est repoussé à début juin en même temps que les épreuves de langues que je passe à l'oral, je l'ai appris ce matin, c'est fou comme je saute de joie (**moi aussi c'est décalé à cause de deux semaines de fermeture d'une certaine fac dont je ne citerai pas le nom)**. Tu te défoules en nous lisant moi c'est en vous répondant. Les réponses à tes interrogations se trouvent dans trois chapitres. Pour les avoir, toujours la même méthode, on review.

**Lune d'argent** : si tu ne peux pas faire venir tous les jours, fais ce que j'ai conseillé à Pat06 comme ça nous pourrons connaître tes réactions « à chaud » à chaque fin de chapitre (**comme ça on en aura plein)**. Moi, personnellement, je préfère lire les chapitres un par un qu'en bloc parce que sinon après je suis encore plus dégoûté de ne pas avoir le chapitre suivant. Pour les chapitres à venir, nous découvrirons l'évolution de leur relation, la fin du chapitre 22 me fait verser une larme à ce sujet. Le glamourie, tout est dit dans le plan de Dumby. Le serpent, c'est plus tard et la cicatrice c'est encore plus tard. Le chapitre par jour, c'est parce que Leena a une production journalière mais une production hebdomadaire, ce n'est pas mal non plus (**faut préciser si vous en voulez un par semaine ou par mois)**.

**Diane23** : Alors, oui, je sais, je viens d'y répondre. Elle est bien aussi c'est pas que j'ai dit que je l'aimais moins que tout le monde doit être de mon avis. 35 malheureuse reviews comparée aux 155 pour celle-ci. *sort un panneau publicitaire et un pot de peinture avec un gros pinceau* ALLEZ TOUS LIRE LES AUTRES PRODUCTIONS LEENA & DOD. On aimerait tous y être. Leena m'a envoyé un portait de Harry Snape et……… oh la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (**demandez et vous aurez l'image)**. SOS bishonen en danger j'écoute (lol). Il y a rien de mieux qu'un oreiller (peut-être mon nounours mais chut, c'est les deux éléments essentiels pour garantir un bon gros dodo.) Tu as été détrônée par Deedlit et Cynore a toujours la première place. La course est ouverte.


	20. Complication

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Severitus sauf la traduction

Oh oh, un nouveau chapitre, j'ai été gentille (remarque je me suis agressé par outlook ce matin avec 21 reviews mais continuez !!!! y'en a jamais assez )

Chapitre 21 pour demain comme d'hab… (si j'ai assez de reviews ^_^)

------

**Chapitre 20 : Complication **

------

Mr. White semblait aussi muggle qu'il soit possible sans en être un. Il était petit et maigre, avec une tête munie de cheveux coupés court impeccablement peignés. Une paire de minuscules lunettes rondes était perchée sur son long nez rond, et ses yeux étaient placés d'une telle façon qu'il pouvait voir tout ce qui était fait autour de lui. La chose la plus étrange sur lui cependant, était qu'il était habillé dans un costume muggle d'homme d'affaires, et pour aucune raison apparente autre qu'il aimait ça. Il se tenait en ce moment à côté du bureau de Dumbledore, discutant de quelques aspects du parchemin enroulé avec le Directeur. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer l'homme alors qu'il marchait à travers la porte du bureau à 16h, abandonnant sa nervosité par la vue inhabituelle. Le Directeur ne semblait pas se formaliser par sa surprise, cependant, il leva négligemment une main et lui fit des signes pour lui montrer l'une des deux chaises en face du bureau. Professeur Snape était déjà assis dans l'un d'elles. 

« Très bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous devrions commencer, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Dumbledore, sortant finalement de son parchemin. Mr White (il portait un nom banal) se tenait à côté du bureau, un sourire impatient traversant ses traits enfantins. Quelque chose à propos de ce sourire semblait vaguement familier, mais Harry n'arriva pas à le placer. « Puis-je vous présenter Mr. Alvin White, chef du Département de Documentation Magique du Ministère. » Dit-il, et l'homme fit une petite courbette, ce sourire étincelant (et étrangement sincère) ne quittant jamais une fois son visage. 

« C'est un plaisir. » dit-il, sa voix claire et correspondant plus à un narrateur qu'à un secrétaire de haut rang. 

« Maintenant, Alvin a déjà rempli les bons documents, tout ce dont nous avons besoin est de quelques informations et une signature ou deux. Est-ce que vous deux êtes toujours sûr que vous souhaitez faire ça ? » demanda Dumbledore, et ensemble, Snape et Harry acquiescèrent, même si chacun avec reluctance. 

« Très bien. Premièrement, nous avons besoin de te trouver un nom. » dit Dumbledore, ajustant ses lunettes légèrement, et déroula un second parchemin avec un grand geste. Il était couvert par une minuscule écriture, et Harry remarque avec une certaine trépidation qu'il y avait seulement quelques espaces blancs sur la page entière. Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent alors qu'il le fixait, et pendant un bref instant, il considéra arrêter tout ça. Une vague de questions assaillit ses pensées. Comment cela va être ? Est-ce qu'il se souviendra de répondre à un nouveau nom ? Est-ce que son nom de famille sera Snape, ou autre chose ? Est-ce que cela sera hideux ? Est-ce que son père choisira le nom ? Est-ce qu'ils peuvent faire _confiance_ à ce Alvin ?

« Des préférences ? » demanda Dumbledore, adressant la question à eux deux. Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux, et Dumbledore eut un profond soupir. « Très bien, nous allons faire quelque chose de plus pratique. « Passez-moi ce parchemin-là Alvin… » dit-il, et prit le parchemin blanc ouvert. Il passa un moment à lire attentivement un papier différent, et écrivit pendant un certain temps quelque chose sur le parchemin blanc. Cela semblait être une liste de noms, mais Harry ne pouvait pas être sûr. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il écrivit trois mots en dessous de la liste, et passa le parchemin à un Severus Snape insoupçonné. Il prit le parchemin avec méfiance, ses sourcils se plissant de confusion jusqu'à ce qu'il jette un coup d'œil vers le papier. Semblant comprendre ce qui lui était demandé, ses yeux voyagèrent vers les trois mots en bas, sa bouche se déformant avec un léger dégoût. Un moment plus tard, il attrapa  une plume de son bureau et gribouilla fermement un des trois noms, le remplaçant par quelque chose de différent. Avec un hochement de tête satisfait, il le rendit au Directeur, qui lui fit un sourire amusé. 

« Mon père ne mérite pas que quelqu'un soit nommé après lui. » offrit Snape comme explication, et les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent de compréhension. Bien sûr, en étant 'pratique', Dumbledore avait probablement fait une liste des noms des parents de Snape, ou de quelque chose de similaire. Puis le Directeur offrit soudainement le parchemin à Harry, il avala nerveusement alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil en bas de la page. 

« Est-ce acceptable ? » demanda le Directeur, et Harry acquiesça, un léger sourire traversant son visage. Actuellement ce n'était pas un si mauvais nom, il pensa qu'il semblait plutôt… cool, pour être honnête. Malgré ça, il ne pouvait pas ignorer le tremblement de peur qui voyagea dans sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il regardait ces trois mots, à la finalité qu'ils semblaient impliqués. 'C'est mon nom à partir de maintenant…' pensa-t-il, raffermissant ses muscles pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. Plus de 'Harry Potter'…

« Oui, ça marche. » dit Harry, tendant le parchemin au Directeur. Alvin se mit à écrire le nom sur un autre rouleau semblant officiel avec une étrange plume. Le bout de la plume envoyait de petites étincelles alors qu'il écrivait sur le papier, pratiquement comme si elles étaient brûlées plutôt qu'écrites. 

« Maintenant, je suis sûr que vous comprenez tous deux les implications de ceci… Je t'en ai déjà parlé, Severus. » dit le Directeur, alors que Alvin continuait d'écrire le nom sur plusieurs autres morceaux de parchemins. Severus hocha lentement de la tête, même si son expression resta vide d'émotions. 

« Je… pense. » dit Harry, ne levant pas ses yeux pour rencontrer le regard cherchant de Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas juste un simple nom sur le papier qui allait changer… c'était tout. La façon dont il agissait, la façon dont il s'habillait, sa relation avec ses amis…merde, il devait même prétendre n'avoir jamais rencontré Ron et Hermione. Cela serait encore comme son premier jour à Hogwarts, avec l'exception que tout le monde connaissait déjà son nom. Ceci, cependant, n'était que vaguement séduisant. Un étudiant arrivant après le début du semestre… cela provoquerait beaucoup d'intérêt et de curiosité. Il ne voulait pas ce type d'attention, il voulait simplement se glisser dans un coin sombre et attendre que tout passe. Snape resta dans un silence borné. 

« Très bien alors… laisse-moi voir ce que je peux faire à propos de ta Marque et de ta cicatrice… normalement la Marque ne devrait pas être un problème, mais nous ne sommes pas certain de savoir si le Ministère viendra bientôt. » dit Dumbledore alors qu'il se levait de son bureau et approcha, baguette dans sa main. Harry ferma ses yeux, inclinant légèrement sa tête en arrière. La Marque ne le dérangerait pas si elle était cachée, il serait même heureux de s'en débarrasser complètement, même s'il avait le sentiment que cette chance ne serait pas possible. La cicatrice d'un autre côté… pendant des années, elle avait été son seul lien avec ses parents, enfin, avec sa mère, et il ne voulait pas perdre ça. Il ne voulait pas abandonné le dernier souvenir de lui-même, le dernier souvenir du sacrifice de sa mère. 

Les pensées de Harry s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'il sentit un picotement léger d'énergie sur son front, écoutant Dumbledore chuchoter quelques mots familiers. Après un moment, la sensation mourut, et il pouvait sentir Dumbledore légèrement reculer. 

« Hmmm… » dit le sorcier,alors qu'il se penchait vers lui, la sensation de picotement revenant brièvement. « Comme c'est étrange… même si je m'étais un petit peu attendu à ça. » dit Dumbledore, et Harry ouvrit ses yeux, les levant vers le visage pensif de Dumbledore. 

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il, du souci colorant sa voix. Snape le regardait aussi maintenant, ses propres sourcils plissés de curiosité. 

« J'ai été capable de déguiser la Marque, mais pas ta cicatrice… comme je l'ai dit, j'aurais du le prévoir. » dit-il, puis se redressa, mettant sa baguette dans sa poche. « Je suppose que cela a du sens, étant donné la nature inhabituelle de ta cicatrice. Cependant, cela _compliquera_ les choses un petit peu. »

« Un petit peu ?! » cria soudainement Snape, sa bouche déformé d'irritation. « Ils reconnaîtront la cicatrice instantanément ! Il est connu pour l'avoir, cela ne ferait pas de différence si tout ce qu'ils ont à faire est de regarder son visage » continua-t-il, avancé maintenant sur sa chaise. Dumbledore se reposa pendant un moment, ignorant complètement l'éclat de colère du Maître de Potions alors qu'il se grattait le menton en réfléchissant. 

« Aha, je sais exactement quoi faire ! » dit-il, puis alla derrière Harry avant de revenir, un morceau de velours dans une main. Pratiquement instantanément ses cheveux retenus auparavant tombèrent, cachant parfaitement sa cicatrice, et tombait à moitié sur son œil. 

« _C'est _votre plan ? » demanda Snape, semblant à la fois choqué et légèrement en colère. Cela prit un moment à réaliser qu'il avait la bouche pendante en fixant le Directeur, avec le même choc que son père. Dumbledore haussa simplement les épaules et soupira, s'asseyant sur son bureau. Alvin leva les yeux brièvement, puis secoua sa tête d'amusement. 

« C'est vrai, cela pourrait poser quelques complications… mais cela devra faire l'affaire jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve quelque chose de mieux. Tu devras simplement être très prudent, Harry. » dit-il, et Snape gronda de frustration, se rasseyant rudement sur son siège. 

« Mais… et s'il y a du vent ? » demanda Harry, ses pensées soudainement envahi par l'horrible perspective de la découverte de son déguisement par une journée venteuse. 

« Marche en arrière. » offrit Dumbledore, et Snape gronda plus fortement qu'avant avant de mettre sa tête dans ses mains. Harry se souvint alors de pourquoi Dumbledore était souvent comparé à 'une boîte à court de haricot'

« Et bien, Grand père, si vous avez tout mis en ordre… nous ferons mieux de commencer sur les plus petits détails, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Alvin soudainement, et Harry et Snape restèrent bouche bée à l'unisson. 

« Est-ce que vous venez de dire… 'Grand-père ?' » demanda Snape avec méfiance, et Dumbledore lui répondit avec un gloussement puissant. 

« Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait ! Il est mon petit petit-fils. En qui d'autre pourrais-je avoir confiance après tout ? » dit-il en rigolant. Personne d'autre ne parla. 

------

A/N : Bon on passe directe à…. Ce que vous attendez tous …

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD** qui prouve une fois encore qu'elle répond à toutes les reviews qui lui parviennent, l'explication se trouve plus bas. (S'il y en manque, les réclamations sont à faire à Leena)

**Lunard666** : un petit dessin ? oooooooooooooooh ! On peut le voir ? La réaction de la grande salle, c'est pour bientôt, mais pour celle de Sirius c'est encore plus loin. Mais c'est qu'on me fait du charme, le coquinou. C'est vrai, que feriez-vous pauvres revieweurs sans moi pour mettre un petit brin de vie dans cette plâtrée de mots ?

**Ray** : on sait que pour toi, il n'y a pas besoin de Leerdamer pour qu'il arrive des malheurs. Mais c'est le printemps, d'accord on passe la semaine sous des trombes de flotte mais les oiseaux chantent, ok le soleil se cache, mais booooonnnnnn. Il va arriver un grand malheur mais le calme avant la tempête donc il y a encore le temps.

**Cynore** (qui je le rappelle tient la première place au classement) (**et qui viens d'en rajouter deux autres, pour avoir le dessin laisse ton mail)**: bein en fait, les chapitres à venir sont l'introduction du fiston à Poudlard comme le fait penser ce chapitre. C'est vrai qu'une review ça se mérite. C'est toujours un plaisir d'en recevoir, ce matin (ou tout à l'heure) Leena a ouvert sa boite = 21 review. Alors là oui, je répond à vos petites toutes mimi review et on le poste immediately.

**Cynore** : Doloris, kézako ? Dis Leena, y'a un doloris ou y'en a pas ? (**sais**** pu, j'ai pas lu les chapitres suivants depuis au moins trois mois)** Je crois qu'il y en a mais avant de balancer les effets spéciaux, on plante le décor, on présente les persos, alors calme, relaaaaaaaxxxxx. Tonton Voldy va bientôt arriver, ne t'inquiète pas (**ouais dans quelques chapitres)**. Que serait une fic sans le grand méchant vilain pas beau ? (surtout pas beau **du tout**). Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu te plains avec ta dose de chapitre journalière ! -P (**personne n'est content)**

**POpol** : pourquoi veux-tu avoir Internet lorsque tu auras les chapitres en fur et à mesure de leurs traductions ? Nous sommes encore en pleine parlementassions, nous ferons une annonce publicitaire lorsque le projet se mettra en route.

**Cynore** : Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiippppppppppp, boooooonnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeuh réééppppppppoooonnnnnnnnnnnnsssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeuh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pour l'instant, seulement Severitus connaît la fin de l'histoire mais parti comme c'est parti, il y en aura pour une centaine de chapitres (on l'espère tous, sauf peut-être Leena, elle pourrait devenir anglophobe, même si je pense qu'elle ne craint pas l'overdose) (**à la vitesse où il écrit ça va pas me prendre des jours)**

**Luffynette** : que nous remercions de nous donner un bel exemple de réactions à chaud.

**Chapitre 08** : il n'est pas encore trop tard, pour venir nous rejoindre, ne t'inquiètes pas, nous ne refusons aucun adepte (**l'hôpital est ouvert)**.

**Chapitre 09** : c'est le plus court et le moins aimé, opinion commune (**bienvenue au club)**.

**Chapitre 10** : C'est vrai que ce passage n'est pas mal non plus.

**Chapitre 11** : évidemment, on ne peut qu'adorer.

**Chapitre 12** : Mystère et boulle de gomme.

**Chapitre 13** : Harrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy !!!! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives mon chipinounet ? Viens voir tata Dodie, Choupinet !!!! (Nous ne sommes pas encore assez intimes pour que je lui donne du « Cochonnet » ~_-)

**Chapitre 14** : Oooooh, on verra y'a encore du chemin à faire pour battre le record de reviews qui est tenue par notre belle amie ci-dessus (**rien que pour aujourd'hui j'en ai au moins eut 5)**. Le nombre de réponses aux review correspond à la frustration de devoir attendre TROIS jours pour avoir le chapitre, il faut le préciser.

**Chapitre 15** : Ouaiiiiiiiis. Tu vas voir *******, tu vas t'en prendre plein dans la face. Hum hum. C'est officiel tu viens de dépasser le record tenu par Hermichocos du nombre maximum de reviews postées en un temps minimum (c'est-à-dire entre deux chapitres mis en ligne)

**Chapitre 16** : c'est rien, c'est un plaisir. Eh ouuuuuuuiiiiiiiii, c'est le papounet à son riri

**Chapitre 17** : il vient juste de découvrir qui c'était, il va pas lui sortir du papounet toutes les deux secondes, l'autre personne est dévoilée dans ce chapitre (**je le fais même encore vouvoyer alors…)**

**Chapitre 18** : on sait, on sait *passe sa main dans les cheveux avec un petit air supérieur qui vous donne l'impression de n'être que de vulgaires insectes*

**Chapitre 19** : eh oui, c'est déjà la fin, au prochain chapitre (**à non ça sera le 21)**.

**Diane23** : C'est pas de Harry ET Severus mais de Harry ayant Snape pour papa, il est trop mimi. Je pense qu'au point où en sont nos relations, nous pouvons maintenant nous tutoyer. Nous avons dépassé le stade des relations superficielles, pour créer de vrais liens inter-review. (**je**** viens de recevoir ta review à l'instant alors pour l'auteur c'est Punisher mais j'en sais pas plus j'ai trouvé l'image dans le groupe de Severitus sur yahoo) **

**Siria**** Potter** : Aaaah, les vacances, le soleil, la plage, les cocotiers, on en rêve et on se retrouve chez tatie Huguette dans la vieille ferme plein de courants d'air située dans un coin perdu ? Nous compatissons. Le cours de potions n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, la patience est une vertu. Ma petite *prend un air de vieille personne respectable* tu veux le joli dessin ? Hein ? Je t'envois un hibou ? Si je dis, c'est parce que Leena m'a chargé de te dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas te l'envoyer parce qu'elle n'avait pas ton adresse (**donc on laisse son mail dans les reviews !!!)**. Tu devrais économiser pour un rappeltout peut-être. Ne prends pas ça pour un reproche ne te vexe pas, range ce fusil, range-le doucement, NAN, calme, j'ai des reviews, tous pleins de reviews dont je dois m'occuper, il y en a qui ne sont pas encore écrites, il faut que je m'occupes d'elles, je t'en prie, épargne-moi *clash* fin du délire (**y'en a encore deux de Cynore que tu dois traiter)**.

**Chen** : tout à fait, deux coups de dictionnaire mode 500 000 pages sur la caboche pour te faire pardonner c'est ignominie. Ouuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, je suis de retour mais je suis toujours malade (**elle revient du médecin d'ailleurs)**, tu veux un câlin ? Après tout, je l'ai refourgué à ma mère, puis à mon père, puis à ma sœur, il n'y a que le chien et les poissons rouges qui ne l'ont pas eu, et il reste encore avec moi, il veut plus me quitter T-T. Moi aussi, je connais, il n'y a rien de plus frustrant.

**Kochka** : C'est un plaisir pour tous, nous te remercions pour ta review.

**Solar** : un chapitre de retard pour te répondre, tu ne m'en veux pas, dis ? *chibi eyes*  Cette fic est exceptionnelle, nous le disons, nous le répétons, haut et fort. C'est un plaisir d'accueillir notre frère ( ?) au sein de notre communauté (**secte et bientôt hôpital)**. Tu peux continuer à la lire en anglais, mais tu ne sauras pas la fin quand même, elle n'a pas encore été écrite, à la prochaine review (**et c'est pas moi qui l'écrirai)**.

**Mangafana** : La patience, tu auras l'apprendre, t'entraîner, tu feras. Couché Yoda. Le lundi 19, bac blanc d'éco-droit, le jeudi bac blanc de ACC, le lundi d'après contrôle d'histoire et vendredi contrôle de maths avec exercices type bac (j'ai horreur des exponentielles), nous sommes gâtés en ce moment. Leena est à la fac, donc les doigts de pieds en éventails (**sûr j'ai eut des exams y'a deux semaines et j'en ai dans deux génial)** Merde en toute lettre pour ton bac blanc, merde pour tes révisions (ils sont malades de nous collé des coeff. 2 et en plein milieu un coeff. 8 et un coeff. 14). Fini le papotage. Tout le monde attend la réaction de Sirius…………….. elle arrivera dans…………….. une dizaine de chapitres.

**Umbre77** : tu vois Leena, je ne suis pas la seule à penser que celle-ci à un petit quelque chose en plus par rapport à l'autre (**mais moi aussi je la préfère à l'autre)**. 

**Mymy**** : Je ne parlais pas de toi mais en général, et oui y'en a qui sont nuls en anglais (comme moi il y a deux ans j'avais 6 de moyenne tu vois le tableau)**

**_OBJECTIF POUR LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE_** : dépasser les 200 reviews nous comptons toutes les deux sur vous.

Nombre de review pour ce chapitre, j'en ai comptabiliser 14, c'est pas beaucoup on est monté à 20 pour le chapitre 13, c'est le record à battre. Leena devrait peut-être de nouveau s'absenter pendant trois jours pour pouvoir le battre (**c'est quand tu veux, j'aurai des vacances, partante pour venir avec moi ?)**.

**Cynore** : 21 reviews (**deux de plus depuis 10 minutes)** Sera-t-elle un jour détrônée ?

_Message pour les garçons_ : Vous êtes combien ? Pour l'instant j'en ai compté deux voir trois. Serait-ce une espèce en voie d'extinction ?

_Message pour tous_ : Petit sondage géographique pour connaître notre renommée internationale. Pays, région, département. (**Essonne pour nous deux)**


	21. Le Nouveau Moi 1

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Severitus, sauf la traduction

**WARNING** : voici le chapitre où le nom de Harry Snape est dévoilé. Ouvrez grand vos mirettes.

Sauf pour ceux qui ont eut le dessin (siria ton mail ne marche pas )

**ANNONCE SPECIALE** : sortez le champomy et les cotillons, nous avons dépassés les 200 REVIEWS

------

**Chapitre 21 : Le Nouveau Moi **

------

'_Calme… reste calme…'_ se dit-il encore et encore, se concentrant à prendre une respiration après une autre. Devant lui, la porte de côté de la Grande Salle, menaçante, sombre et vacillante par l'ombre et la lumière des torches. Au-delà de la porte, il pouvait entendre le grondement de la discussion du dîner, brisé occasionnellement lorsqu'une voix était plus élevée que les autres. Sa respiration devenant tremblotante, il jeta un coup d'œil vers la grande femme qui se tenait à ses côtés, qui avait sa tête penchée vers la porte comme si elle écoutait quelque chose de particulier. 

« Détends-toi, cela sera fini avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte. » dit McGonagall alors qu'elle se tournait brièvement vers lui, un petit sourire traversant son visage. Harry acquiesça lentement, se battant à nouveau pour calmer ses nerfs hyperactifs. McGonagall, exactement comme le reste de l'école, était complètement ignorante des évènements des derniers jours. Pour autant qu'elle le sache, il _était_ vraiment un étudiant transféré, qui s'avérait être également le fils de Snape. En sortant du bureau de Dumbledore jusqu'ici, il avait croisé quelques personnes se baladant dans les couloirs. Ils lui avaient jeté brièvement un coup d'œil, se tournant instantanément vers leurs amis pour leur demander s'ils savaient qui était le nouveau garçon étrange. Par chance, personne ne l'approcha, même s'il comprit que c'était principalement du à l'expression sévère de McGonagall et à l'allure vive. Mais maintenant… Il savait qu'à l'instant où il traverserait la porte, tous les yeux seraient sur lui, toutes les voix demanderaient _qui est-ce ?_ ou _qu'est ce qui se passe ?_Il n'y avait aucun point retour, il ne pouvait pas foncer vers le bureau de Dumbledore pour se cacher et proclamer qu'il avait changé d'avis, qu'il se fichait de l'école maintenant, qu'il ne _voulait _pas abandonné sa vie. 

« Allez viens, il est temps pour nous de t'introduire. »  dit McGonagall, le tirant de ses pensées. 

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? » demanda-il alors qu'il plaçait sa main sur la porte. Elle stoppa et se retourna, les yeux brillants.

« Je vais te conduire au Professeur Dumbledore, et il fera ton introduction avant te t'indiquer la bonne table sur laquelle tu t'assiéras. » dit-elle, et puis surprit Harry en se dirigeant vers lui et en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule pour le rassurer. Il semble vraiment nerveux, pensa-t-elle.

« Très bien. » dit-il en hochant la tête, il se redressa, faisant de son mieux pour effacer n'importe quelle émotion de son visage. Le moins d'impression il faisait, le mieux cela serait. 

« Très bien alors, suis-moi. » dit-elle, et elle ouvrit la porte silencieusement. Il suivit rapidement, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas penser à la porte, aux centaines de personnes qui étaient assit dans la salle. Il traversa la porte et alla dans la pièce, juste derrière la table des professeurs. Son père était déjà assis, remarqua-t-il, alors qu'il vit un morceau de robes noires familières du coin de ses yeux. Harry prit un moment pour être reconnaissant puisqu'il n'était plus complètement habillé en noir, à la place il avait une paire de jeans bleu et un tee-shirt gris en dessous de ses robes. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir de supporter la réaction prévisible de la garde robe en plus de tout le reste. 

Se donnant du courage, il enleva finalement son regard du dos des robes de McGonagall, et observa la salle. Il soupira pratiquement de soulagement, seulement quelques personnes avaient remarqués son entrée et le regardait curieusement, pendant que tous les autres étaient soit occupés à manger, soit en train de discuter. McGonagall ralentit son allure et s'arrêta près de la chaise de Dumbledore, puis se pencha pour lui chuchoter quelque chose dans son oreille. Hochant la tête, lui disant quelque chose en retour, il signala à Harry de s'approcher alors que McGonagall se glissait dans son propre siège. 

« Comment est-ce que tu supportes ça ? » demanda-t-il faiblement, plus de personnes les regardaient maintenant, même si la plupart étaient des professeurs qui étaient passés derrière lui sur leur route vers leurs sièges.

« Je vais bien, juste nerveux. » répondit-il silencieusement, et Dumbledore lui donna un sourire rassurant. 

« Très bien, je vais t'introduire maintenant. » dit-il, et il attendit le hochement de tête de Harry. Le Directeur se leva lentement de son siège, et plaça ses paumes sur la table. Harry recula d'un pas et se tourna vers la pièce, son visage à nouveau vide d'émotions. '_Reste calme… Tu dois faire ça… reste calme…_' se dit-il encore et encore, et puis ses pensées se figèrent lorsque Dumbledore commença à parler. 

« Est-ce que je peux avoir votre attention, s'il vous plait. » dit-il, avec la même voix impossible à ignorer qu'il utilisait à chaque annonce et discours, même si c'était tout sauf une annonce normale. D'un coup, toutes les têtes de la pièce, aussi bien les professeurs que les étudiants, se tournèrent vers la table principale. La cacophonie des voix discutant mourut rapidement, ainsi que le bruit de l'argenterie, et des mouvements de robes. La respiration de Harry devint plus rapide, et il se concentra pour la ralentir, et reporta son regard à travers la pièce, prétendant ne jamais avoir vu cet endroit avant. En un sens, elle semblait comme un lieu étranger. Seulement une poignée de gens le reconnaissait, et il n'osa pas porter son regard vers eux. Il savait que Remus était assit avec Ron et Hermione, le regardant avec le même air de confusion que le reste de la Salle. Remus avait promit de les informer du changement, et Harry était reconnaissant qu'il n'ait pas à le faire lui-même. 

« Je voudrais vous annoncer l'arrivée d'un nouvel étudiant, transféré ici de l'institution de Magie O'Reilly. Je suis sûr que vous avez tous entendu parler de la tragédie de l'école durant l'été, et j'espère que vous ferez tous sentir à votre nouveau compagnon de classe qu'il est maintenant chez lui. » commença Dumbledore, et Harry pouvait sentir des centaines de paires d'yeux fixés sur lui, le regardant, il les ignora gardant son regard fixé fermement sur le mur en face de lui. 

« Puisque la cérémonie de répartition a déjà eut lieu, son  père, qui je pense, vous connaissez déjà, a requis un placement spécifique dans une maison… » commença Dumbledore, et les yeux de Harry se reportèrent sur le vieux sorciers, incapable de contenir la légère surprise qui traversait son sourire. Il la réprima à l'instant, mais continua de le regarder. Cela sonnait comme quelque chose que ferait le professeur Snape, très probablement… mais Dumbledore ne voudrait sûrement pas le mettre _là._ Ils ne lui ferait pas ça, n'est-ce pas ?

« En conséquence, puis-je vous présenter le nouveau membre de la Maison Slytherin… » recommença encore Dumbledore, et Harry se gela, par quelque miracle, il réussit à garder on visage parfaitement droit et calme. '_Non ! Je suis un Gryffindor ! Et Ron et Hermione ? Et Dean, Seamus, Neville… Et le Quidditch ?!_' pensa-t-il désespérément, mais Dumbledore continua, ignorant le fait qu'il avait oublié ce léger détail dans son bureau un peu plus tôt. 

« … Mr _Zackary Lucas Snape !_ » finit-il, et commença à applaudir légèrement. Le reste de la salle le suivit, même si l'annonce fut accompagnée par un grondement de chuchotements confus. Tout le monde le fixait maintenant, leurs regards passant entre lui et Professeur Snape. Harry les regarda, alors que l'école entière le regardait. Il n'y avait pas de point de retour… « Tu peux t'asseoir maintenant, '_Zackary_' » dit Dumbledore lui indiquant la table des Slytherin, et lui donna une brève tape dans le dos. Harry acquiesça difficilement avant de commencer son voyage vers la table des étudiants. « Vous pouvez continuer ! » dit Dumbledore alors qu'il se ressayait, mais pratiquement personne ne regardait les assiettes. Harry continua de marcher.  

'_Severus a un fils_' souffla un des professeurs alors qu'il passait. 

'_Il lui ressemble…'_ chuchota une seconde. 

'_Qui aurait pu le supposer ?_' dit une autre. 

Harry les ignora toutes alors qu'il marchait, gardant son regard concentré en face de lui. Il n'osait pas laisser son esprit gambader, n'osait pas écouter les voix autour de lui. _Slytherin_… pensa-t-il brièvement, puis fronça ses sourcils pour se débarrasser de cette pensée. '_C'est seulement temporaire_' se rappela-t-il. Alors qu'il approchait du bout de la table de Slytherin, toutes les têtes de la salle se tournèrent vers lui, chacune d'elles avait la bouche ouverte de choc, et discutait rapidement. Quelques-unes n'avaient même pas besoin de parler. 

« _Non de Dieu… Nous en avons deux maintenant ?! »_ entendit-il dire quelqu'un de la table des Gryffindors, immédiatement suivit par un chorus de '_Oh non !_' et quelques exclamation l'abattant, '_C'est probablement un autre Malfoy…'_ Harry continua de marcher, ses yeux cherchant inconsciemment un siège vide. 

« Par ici ! » dit soudainement une voix familière, et l'horreur le frappa lorsqu'il réalisa qui avait parlé. Le seul siège visiblement vide qu'il avait réussit à trouvé était entre Malfoy et Goyle, et c'était le premier qui avait attiré son attention. La première réaction de Harry en voyant ce visage fixé dans sa direction, fut de se retourner abruptement, et de marcher de l'autre côté, mais il mit toute sa volonté, qu'il ignorait possédé, et resta sur le sol. Changeant légèrement sa direction, il alla vers le siège, se battant pour maintenir une apparence calme. Malfoy souriait légèrement, alors que ces deux compagnons le fixaient stupidement, attendant des ordres. 

« Tu peux t'asseoir avec nous. » dit Malfoy alors qu'il se rapprochait, lui indiquant le siège avec un grand geste de la main. Harry hocha simplement de la tête et s'approcha, puis se glissa prudemment dans le siège. Des gens le fixaient encore, mais un grand nombre avait tout de même reporté leur intérêt sur leurs dîners. _Il m'a mis à Slytherin…_ pensa-t-il à nouveau, et se battit pour retirer son attention de ce problème. Cependant il ne put pas s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers la table des Professeurs, son regard passant d'abord sur Dumbledore puis sur son père. Snape le regardait, son expression étrangement emplie d'une once de surprise. Reportant son regard vers le Directeur, Harry accentua un peu plus le froncement de ces sourcils de confusion… De qui _avait été_ l'idée de le mettre à Slytherin ? Quelque chose d'inhabituel se tramait…

« Alors, tu es de O'Reilly, n'est-ce pas ? Cette école privée qui a été détruite le mois dernier ? » demanda soudainement Malfoy, et Harry se tourna vers lui, retirant avec reluctance son regard du directeur. 

« Oui. » répondit-il rapidement, mais Malfoy persista. 

« Je suis Malfoy, _Draco_ Malfoy. » dit-il, et Harry du se retenir de répondre, 'Laisse-moi deviner… secoué, pas excité ?' Draco tendit sa main, ses yeux normalement cruels le regardaient avec espérance. Harry s'arrêta, fixant la main et jetant un regard estimateur vers le Slytherin, se souvenant du même mouvement en première année. 

« Zackary Snape, c'est un plaisir. » répliqua-il, se forçant à prendre la main et à la secoué. Les mots semblaient étranges sur sa langue, étrangers et faux. '_Merde, dans quoi est-ce que je me suis fourré ?_'pensa-t-il alors qu'il terminait la poignée de mains. Et comme prévu, Draco eut un grand sourire satisfait. 

« Ce sont Crabbe et Goyle. » dit-il, montrant de la tête les deux idiots entassés de chaque côté d'eux. Harry leur donna à chacun d'eux un regard et un hochement de tête, et essaya de reporter son regard vers la table des Professeurs, mais de toute évidence Draco voulait parler. « De quelle année es-tu ? Quatrième ou Cinquième ? » demanda-t-il, et Harry répondit sans retourner son regard, observant à la place le plafond, qui maintenant était sombre avec des étoiles. 

« Cinquième » répondit-il, et Draco acquiesça de satisfaction. 

« C'est l'année dans laquelle je suis. Nous t'aiderons à t'installer, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il, et Crabbe et Goyle sourirent stupidement, hochant de la tête à l'unisson. 

« Merci.. » dit-il, baissant les yeux du plafond. Il lança un regard vers la table de Gryffindor, où il vit Ron, Hermione et Lupin (déguisé bien sûr). Lupin fixait le directeur, avec une expression confuse. Ron et Hermione rencontrèrent son regard lorsqu'il les regarda, chacun lui envoyant leur sympathie. Il acquiesça discrètement vers eux, puis baissa les yeux vers sa table, et fixa ses grandes mains pâles aux doigts longs. Il se sentait comme s'il était maquillé dans un costume, empruntant le nom d'un autre et se pavanant dans sa peau empruntée. Et maintenant, ses ennemis voulaient être ses amis, et ses (anciens) compagnons Gryffindors seraient probablement ses ennemis, tout ça à cause d'un nom et d'une maison. 'Est-ce vraiment le mieux ?' se demanda-il. 'Est-ce que cela aurait été mieux de s'être simplement caché ?' Faisant taire ses pensées à nouveau, il prit une profonde inspiration et se mit à étudier les taches sur la table. 

Eventuellement, Draco et ses gardes du corps retournèrent à leurs affaires, c'est-à-dire finir leur dîner, pendant que Harry s'asseyait simplement, un coude posé sur la table, il envoya son regard d'un côté à l'autre de la salle. A l'occasion, il rencontra les yeux de quelqu'un, mais ils détournaient rapidement les yeux. Peu après les professeurs et les étudiants commencèrent à sortir de la pièce. Sur sa route, derrière lui, McGonagall s'arrêta et lui fit une petite tape sur l'épaule. 

« Venez à mon bureau après le dîner, Mr Snape. Nous avons besoin d'établir votre emploi du temps. » dit-elle, et elle continua sa route. Lorsqu'elle fut hors d'écoute, Draco fit un grand 'miaou', et fut récompensé par un éclat de rire de la plupart des Slytherins. Harry souleva un sourcil, mais resta silencieux. Il ne pensait pas que c'était drôle. Se levant de son siège, il ignora les yeux observateurs des étudiants restant, ainsi que le regard confus de Draco et se dirigea hors de la salle suivant McGonagall. Sans se faire remarqué, Ron, Hermione et Lupin se levèrent également tous les trois de leur table. 

Harry s'arrêta à l'extérieur de la salle, jetant négligemment un coup d'œil aux quelques étudiants dans le couloir. Il croisa ses bras, et ignora leurs curieux regards estimateurs. Il ferma les yeux et se reposa contre le mur, attendant. Il ne pensa à rien alors qu'il se tenait là, mais se concentra sur le dos noir de ses paupières, écoutant tous les sons dans le couloir. Plus tard, lorsqu'il fut seul sans la pièce sombre avec seulement ses pensées pour le distraire, il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable d'échapper à tout ce qui était arrivé, mais jusque là, il choisissait de tout bloquer. Le 'déguisement' avait été bon, après tout. Il ne passa pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il n'entende trois pas distincts approchant, et il ouvrit ses yeux lorsqu'il sentit une petite tape sur son épaule. 

« Salut » dit Lupin en face de lui, le regardant avec une paire d'yeux vert brillant. « Je suis Harry Potter »

-------

A/N : Le chapitre demain entre deux parties de Zelda

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

On a reçu une proposition de Cynore qui est ouverte aux intéressés :

_Ça vous dirait si on écrivait une fic à plusieurs ? On écrirait un chapitre chacun son tour (pour savoir qui a écrit le chapitre qu'on lit on écrirait le nom de l'auteur au début du chapitre et on s'organise un défi à relever ?)_

Les participants sont priés de se faire connaître par l'intermédiaire d'une review (**vaut mieux pas moi je suis bonne qu'à la traduc**)

Bon, comme il y a des review pour le chap. 19 qui nous sont parvenues après le postage du chapitre 20, on va y répondre ici.

**ANNONCE PUBLIQUE** : ceux et celles qui veulent le portrait de Harry Snape sont priés de LAISSER leur mail, on n'a pas assez de hibou pour tout le monde et on connaît un moyen plus rapide (**et des mails qui marchent)**.

**Diane23** : on sait qu'il est superbe, on aurait peut-être du le garder que pour nous, il va se galvauder à se répandre autant, plus une marchandise est rare plus elle est précieuse mais je ne crois pas que cela va s'appliquer à notre cas. Mais c'est l'avis général, il n'y a pas que ta sœur qui t'en fait la réflexion. Bon c'est sur que ceux qui le reçoivent découvrent son nom avant tous les autres qui est d'ailleurs dévoilé dans ce chapitre. Comment lui résister ? Je te conseille de le coller au plafond comme ça il veillera sur toi quand tu dormiras. Lol (**moi j'en ai déjà fait un jolie marque page)**

**Anya** : nous assurons une production journalière, le temps qu'il vous arrive dépend de ff.net. Le titre est A father's sin de Severitus. 

**Youte** : mais nous n'avons pas l'intention de nous arrêter en si bon chemin. (**sauf quand y'aura plus de chapitres en anglais)**

**Passons maintenant au chapitre 20 :**

**Deedlit** : la suite arrive, elle est là, il faut lui laisser le temps de mijoter.

**Lunard666** : C'est sur qu'avec Dumby………. Comment être sérieux ? Le dessin, on s'en fout s'il est moche ou si c'est un chef d'œuvre qui vaut trois milliards, on veut le voir. Au début, les review c'était excellente histoire maintenant on s'intéresse aux personnes qui sont derrière, et il y en a qui ose dire que Internet c'est impersonnel, que ça brise les relations humaines alors qu'en réalité cela permet de créer des relations sociales « virtuelles ». Dans le sens du poil, hein. C'est bon je rentre encore dans mes chaussures, et j'arrive à passer mes hauts sans avoir besoin d'agrandir le col pour laisser passer ma tête. (**ça va pas durer)**

**Cynore** : Y'en a qui veulent me faire mourir de rire. Mais c'est vrai que si Leena continue ses traductions et que l'on a toujours autant de revieweurs fidèles, dans deux ans on aura une véritable communauté. Oui, l'élection du Revieweur/euse (avec un grand R attention) sera connu au dernier chapitre de la fic et non au dernier chapitre en ligne pour bien faire bisquer et laisser du temps pour poster. Peut-être que certaines personnes auront atteint les 100 voir 200 review à ce moment-là (**pas la meine d'en mettre une centaine au dernier chapitre par personne non plus mon pov outlook il tiendra pas le choc)**.

**Vilya** : ça c'est gentil. La réaction de Sirius n'est pas dans l'immédiat, il y aura d'autres grands évènements avant ça, dont une surprise (**oh oui)**.****

**Diane23** : Tu renonces déjà, c'est vrai que Cynore a une avance de 10 reviews, mais c'est encore rattrapable. Oui Dod a corrigé le chapitre, le hic c'est que certaines traductions sont incompréhensibles qu'il faut donc adapter, et parfois je remplace des mots que Leena a mis pour donner un sens réel à certaines phrases mais il y en a que je n'arrive pas à tourner. Gomen. Les cours c'est pour bientôt, laissons-lui le temps de s'installer. (**j'ai modifier, j'ai même trouver une erreur dans un autre chapitre alors y'a pas que moi mais aussi l'auteur, c'est vrai on pose pas un livre deux fois de suite)**

**POpol** : on ne va pas pouvoir papoter ce chapitre-ci, puisque ce dernier répond à ta question.

**Siria Potter** : C'est vrai que les frère, c'est chiant, moi, j'ai une sœur et moins je la vois mieux je me porte (**moi j'ai un frère et une sœur)**. Parfois, on se demande où Dumby va chercher tout ça ? Dans son super méga majestissime cerveau ou dans le fond de son calbute ?

**PETIT COURS THEORIQUE : Comment mettre un chapitre sur ff.net ? (exemple : une fic HP)**

Si je suis débutant et que je ne suis pas inscrit sur ff.net ou même si je suis inscrit, je clique dans la barre bleue sur [Log In]. J'aurais alors un [Login Screen] où j'entrerai mon email et un mot de passe pour pouvoir m'inscrire et accéder à mon compte. Je clique sur la barre bleu ciel [Login] juste en dessous après. Ff.net enverra alors un mail à l'adresse donnée pour activer le compte. 

Ensuite retourner faire les étapes précédentes pour accéder à votre compte proprement dit. 

Dans le sommaire à gauche, je clique sur [Settings] c'est mon profile, où je mets mon nom, tout ce que je veux dire, patati et patata. C'est aussi sur cette page-là que vous devez cocher pour accepter les review anonymes (celles de ceux qui n'ont pas de comptes ff.net)

Cliquez dans le sommaire sur [(01) Document manager] Dans la ligne [label] mettez ce que vous voulez ce la n'a aucune conséquence pour la suite. La barre en dessous, c'est facile, tout le monde c'est à quoi sert la touche [parcourir] je vais chercher le chapitre que je veux poster et je cliques sur [Upload document]. Dans le premier cadre en haut votre document va apparaître vous pourrez le visionner [preview] pour voir s'il y a des modifications que vous devez apporter pour la lecture, la mise en page , etc. [remove] pour l'effacer et recommencer.

Ensuite, cette étape finie, je passe à la suivante, [(02) Create Story] c'est pour créer votre histoire, le premier chapitre. Je descend tout en bas de la page, et je choisis le domaine (books, dans notre cas) ensuite je vais avoir une autre liste (Harry Potter). J'ai de nouveau un tableau à remplir, avec la langue, les deux persos principaux, le rating, le résumé qui apparaîtra, le titre. Dans la dernière ligne, avant la barre [Create story] je clique sur la flèche au bout à droit et je clique sur le nom que j'ai indiqué plus haut. Ca y est, c'est fini.

Pour ajouter un chapitre, je refais le 01, puis dans le sommaire je clique sur [(03) Edit story/Add chapters] Encore un tableau, je clique sur mon histoire, puis sur la barre bleue. J'ai tout d'abord, le tableau que j'ai du remplir lorsque j'ai créer dans l'étape 02, puis un autre tableau pour modifier l'ordre de mes chapitre, les supprimer, le troisième est celui qui va me permettre de poster un autre chapitre en faisant la sélection puis [upload chapter]. Le quatrième tableau permet de remplacer un chapitre que vous avez modifié et que vous voulez mettre en ligne.

Pour les autres cases du sommaire, je vous laisse vous dépatouiller.

Maintenant vous n'avez plus d'excuse, tout a été dit.

PS : pour mettre du gras, de l'italique et compagnie, le document de base doit être une page web. Avec Word ou Texte, c'est le document basique. Tout apparaît en Verdana noir, je ne sais pas et je ne suis pas sur qu'on puisse modifier ça.

S'il y a des erreurs, je dégage toute responsabilité, ce n'est qu'à titre indicatif que ceci est donné même si j'ai essayé de le faire le plus descriptif et précis possible.

**Luffynette** : c'est vrai que l'on ne sait pas si JK Rowling lui a fait une descendance ou un célibataire endurci. Le dira-t-elle ou pas ? En tout cas, ça nous laisse toute latitude pour laisser parler notre imagination.

**Mangafana** : moi, je suis contente, sur les 6 bb d'acc, j'en ai raté qu'un, en éco je tourne autour de 6, mais j'ai eu 14,5 à celui de philo, je le dis et je le rabâche mais je suis trop contente. La patience est une vertu qui se développe, je me suis rendu compte que plus le temps passait et moins j'en avais. En fait, pour le sondage, c'est le lieu actuel où vous habitez.  Si vous habiter à Juan-les-pins et que vous êtes né à Tokyo, cela fausserait un peu le sondage, si Tokyo était donné.

**Crockdur** : mais c'est qu'elle va avoir tout les maraudeurs moins le rat qui vont lui courir après, ils vont lui faire tellement de farces qu'elle ne pourra plus traduire. Peut-être parce qu'il y a une fille dans l'histoire et qu'il a le nom de son père. Hého y se prend pour ki, l'ot ? C'est pas moi, le toutou de service, t'as qu'à faire comme moi et avoir ta réserve dans le tiroir de ton bureau. C'n'est pas à moi d'aller te chercher un os, contente-toi de Queudver. (**beurk)** Si je t'avais sous la main, je te foutrai une paire de claques dont tu me diras des nouvelles et j'égrènerais mon tout nouveau dico 1 000 000 000 de pages sur ton crâne de piaf. Tu crois vraiment que l'on va répondre à toutes tes devinettes, il faudra la participation des autres parce que mes deux neurones sont déjà en surchauffe pour y répondre et ceux de Leena sont connectés à Zelda pour le moment (**et oui deuxième donjon en ce moment, écran d'affichage d'obtention du boomerang alors que je rajoute les commentaires)**. Pour le pays, pas dur, compatriote. Pour la sécheresse, plus d'une région ont été touchées. Et contaténation, ça serait pas plutôt concaténation, kézako ? Un enchaînement. L'inverse avec 8 ? Alors là tu m'en demandes trop chuis pas en section scientifique, moa.

**Malco** : Notre 201ème revieweur est un petit nouveau. Toutes mes félicitations. Vous n'avez rien gagné. Tous les chapitres sont très bons, à part une exception, mais booooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn (**il était vraiment …)**. Ce n'est pas le première qui propose Severus père de Harry, mais celle-ci à un charme particulier que vous reconnaissez tous, puisque nous avons attend les 200 reviews en 20 chapitres et le plus important en moins de 20 jours (**à peu près quatre fois plus que pour mon nom est Severus ce qui n'est pas normal pour le même nombre de chapitre +1)**. Ca nous fait une petite série de 2 tout à fait charmante. Ca on sait les garçons sont plus intéressant par les autos et les bimbos (j'ai fait une rime) mais nous ne vous en voulons pas pour autant.

**Umbre77** : c'est vrai qu'il n'y a rien de plus rageant, il est là, on le sait, on le voit mais impossibilité de le lire. Lorsque tu imprimes, tu m'inclus aussi, ou pas pour rire un petit coup ? Veux savoir moi. Que seraient les fics de Leena sans les chroniques de Dod ? Ayant Internet au lycée et pouvant y accéder quatre heure le mercredi, c'est pratique les cours en salle informatique, j'ai tout mon temps pour zyeuter les nouveautés. La plupart des questions que tu as posées ont eu leurs réponses dans ce chapitre. Sirius, il va falloir attendre.

**Vaness** : Faut bien qu'il y ait quelques chapitres gentils ou il ne se passe rien, mais ce chapitre n'est pas aussi inutile puisqu'il met la suite en place, ce n'est pas comme le chapitre 09 que nous exécrons tous.

**Lily la tigresse** : on continue, on continue, on ne gagne rien à la 200 review. On verra pour la 1000ème. Et puis les fans de Severus, roar. D'ailleurs je fais un peu de pub, les fics de Lychee seront très appréciées, Petit Sevy (**superbe) **vous promet des crampes d'estomac à force d'être plié en quatre, et sang **(pas encore lu)** vous fera découvrir un tout nouveau point de vue.

**Pat06** : ta demande étant tout d'abord adressé à Leena, elle a du y répondre au moment où je tapote sur mon clavier (**effectivement)**. Merci pour la réponse au sondage détaillée. Le problème de la cicatrice va être résolue dans 2 chapitres, vous voulez savoir comment, on REVIEW.

**_Premier dépouillage du sondage_** : 9 réponses et demi, puisqu'une personne étant aux States nous l'avez déjà dit. Alors nous avons déjà pu en déduire que nous sommes connues outre-atlantique (USA, Québec) et aux 4 coins de la France (Nice, La Rochelle, Lille et Lorraine) dans le centre aussi. Si je zieute les adresses, je pense que Cynore est suisse, mais je n'en suis pas certaine, ce n'est qu'une déduction. Ceux qui n'ont pas répondus sont informés qu'il n'y a pas de date limite.


	22. Le Nouveau Moi 2

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Severitus, sauf la traduction. 

Et voici un des plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit pour cette fic pour le moment, 9 pages !!! et plein de méchants paragraphes très longs. 

------

**Chapitre 22 : Le Nouveau Moi**

------

« Salut » dit Lupin, « Je suis Harry Potter, et c'est Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. » dit-il, et Harry secoua la main offerte. Ron et Hermione paraissait extrêmement nerveux, passant d'un pied sur un autre. 

« Heureux de vous rencontrer. » répliqua Harry, se battant pour conserver l'acte. Quelques autres étudiants les regardaient étrangement (Gryffindor et Slytherin ? Oh mon Dieu !), mais ils perdirent rapidement de l'intérêt, se dirigeant tous vers leur salle commune. « Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire où est le bureau du Professeur McGonagall ? » demanda-il, et Lupin acquiesça, lui signalant de les suivre dans le couloir. Une fois qu'ils furent dans le couloir principal, sur la route de la salle de classe de Métamorphose, Lupin parla à nouveau. 

« Alors comment est-ce que tu t'en sors ? Malfoy ne t'a pas ensorcelé ou fait autre chose ? » demanda Lupin, forçant un sourire. Ron et Hermione le regardèrent avec inquiétude. 

« Non, il ne l'a pas fait… Je pense qu'il veut être mon ami. » dit-il, incapable d'empêcher sa bouche de former une expression de dégoût. Le visage de Ron était pratiquement identique. 

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'ont mis à Slytherin ? » demanda Hermione, et à nouveau elle et Ron lui envoyèrent un regard de sympathie. Après tout, cela signifiait qu'ils ne seraient pas capables de se voir beaucoup.

« Je ne sais pas… Je l'ai découvert en même temps que vous les gars. » dit-il en soupirant. 

« Je serai à tes funérailles. » dit Ron, et Hermione le regarda.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Ron. »

« Je te lègue mon Firebolt (éclair de feu). » murmura Harry, et Hermione leva ses mains d'exaspération. « Est-ce que Dumbledore t'a dit ce qui se passait ? » demanda Harry, tournant ses yeux vers Lupin. 

« Non… mais tu dois admettre, cela aurait été étrange si tu avais été remis à Gryffindor, avec ton père à la tête de la Maison des Slytherin et tout le reste. Mais je ne peux pas déterminer pourquoi il n'a rien dit à propos de ça… Je demanderai à Albus plus tard. » répliqua Lupin alors qu'ils approchaient la salle de classe de Métamorphose. 

« C'est si bizarre… » murmura Ron, jetant un coup d'œil de Harry à Lupin, comme s'il voyait double d'une certaine façon. Harry ne répondit pas, mais s'approcha et frappa sur la porte. 

« Nous te verrons demain, Harry. Albus a mentionné que vous deviez utiliser l'aile des invités pour '_l'entraînement_', pour ce que ça veut dire. » murmura Lupin, et Harry se tourna vers lui, sa bouche formant un grand sourire. 

« C'est vrai ? » dit-il, et Lupin acquiesça. Ron et Hermione souriaient également. « Très bien ! »

« A plus ! » dirent Ron et Hermione alors qu'ils se mirent à suivre Lupin. Au moins il y avait une bonne chose. 

« Entrez. » appela soudainement la voix de McGonagall, et Harry ouvrit la porte. A l'intérieur, McGonagall était assise à son bureau, la porte au fond de la classe grande ouverte. Il s'approcha et se tint devant le bureau lorsqu'elle le lui indiqua, s'assurant d'avoir auparavant jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce, pour donner l'impression qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. « Est-ce que vous avez eut des problèmes à trouver la salle de classe ? » demanda-t-elle, et il secoua sa tête. 

« Non, Professeur. Un…um… Harry Potter et ses amis m'ont montré le chemin. » dit-il, et McGonagall parut légèrement surprise. 

« Vraiment ? Il faut que je me souvienne de leur accorder quelques points pour ça… » se murmura-t-elle. Elle le regarda pendant un moment, ses yeux brillant dans la faible lumière alors qu'elle semblait l'étudier. Harry bougea inconfortablement, ses mains poliment mises derrière son dos. « Je m'excuse… J'ai peur de ne pas m'être habitué à l'idée du Professeur Snape ayant un fils, il ne m'a jamais paru être le type. » murmura-t-elle, fouillant à travers les papiers de son bureau comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Elle sortit finalement deux morceaux de parchemin, l'un étant un emploi du temps et l'autre une sorte de carte. 

« O'Reilly était une bonne école, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix étrangement douce alors qu'elle parlait. Harry acquiesça. « La plupart des étudiants provenant de là sont soit transféré à Durmstrang ou dans une autre école privée… » murmura-t-elle, ses yeux se reportant sur la carte. « Très bien alors… votre carnet montre que vous avez pris tous les cours requit pour le niveau de cinquième année jusque là, je vous ai donc mis les bases. Vous avez encore deux cours à choisir… Est-ce que vous avez déjà réfléchi sur quoi prendre ? » demanda-t-elle, et Harry hocha la tête. Derrière lui, il entendit la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrir et se fermer, mais il ne se retourna pas. 

« Soin aux créatures magiques et Divination, si cela ne vous dérange pas, Professeur. » dit-il, et elle se le répéta alors qu'elle l'écrivait sur l'emploi du temps, vérifiant sur un autre parchemin les bonnes heures. 

« Très bien alors. Vous êtes avec moi en première heure Lundi. J'aurai une liste de livres pour les classes que vous avez choisi d'ici là. Je crois que vous avez déjà ceux pour les cours généraux ? » demanda-t-elle, et Harry acquiesça à nouveau. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il avait déjà _tous _les livres qui était nécessaire. « Voilà votre emploi du temps temporaire, et ne soyez pas timide, demandez de l'aide si vous ne trouvez pas votre chemin. » dit-elle, lui tendant son emploi du temps. 

« Je le ferai, Professeur, et merci. » dit-il, pliant rapidement le papier, et le mettant dans sa poche. McGonagall hocha la tête puis regarda quelque chose derrière lui, un petit sourire se formant sur ses lèvres. 

« Tu peux le récupérer Severus. » dit-elle, et Harry sauta pratiquement de surprise, tournoyant pour se trouver face à face avec le Professeur Snape se tenant silencieusement au centre de la salle de classe, attendant. 

« C'est si gentil. » murmura Severus, et il inclina sa tête vers la porte. Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil au Professeur de Métamorphose et fit ce qu'on lui dit, suivant la silhouette pratiquement fantomatique de son père alors qu'il passait la porte. Il s'arrêta une fois qu'ils furent dans le couloir, la porte fermée solidement derrière eux. Harry s'interrompit, bougeant nerveusement alors que Snape le fixait avec un regard noir dénué d'émotion. 

« Ce n'était pas moi. » dit-il soudainement, et Harry cligna des yeux de surprise et de confusion. « La répartition… Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que tu sois placé quelque part. » clarifia-t-il, comme s'il s'attendait à être blâmé pour ça. 

« Je l'ai supposé, par votre expression au dîner. » dit-il, et l'homme sembla se détendre légèrement. 

« Oh. » répliqua-t-il rapidement, puis se retourna pour faire face au couloir, jetant un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. « Et bien, allons y alors. Je suis supposé _'te montrer le chemin_' vers les dortoirs. Tes affaires y ont déjà été apportées. » dit-il, et Harry le suivit alors qu'il commençait à traverser le couloir pour aller jusqu'au cachot. C'était étrange de suivre Snape dans les couloirs ténébreux, de ne pas s'inquiéter sur le fait d'avoir des problèmes réels ou fictionnels. Depuis qu'il avait découvert que Snape était son père, il n'avait pas vraiment été autour de lui, plus qu'habituellement, oui, mais pas assez puisque la situation actuelle était toujours inconfortable. Ils parlaient difficilement, même lorsqu'ils avaient été seuls pendant un moment ce matin. 

« Er… Professeur ? » demanda timidement Harry. Snape se mit à côté de lui, tournant légèrement la tête vers lui alors qu'ils marchaient. 

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix légèrement teintée d'une once d'incertitude. 

« Comment suis-je supposé vous appeler maintenant ? Je veux dire… en classe 'Professeur' certainement, mais pendant le reste du temps ? » demanda-t-il, et l'expression dur de son père se transforma en une de surprise instantanément. 

« Je ne sais pas. » commença-t-il, ses sourcils se fronçant alors qu'il réfléchissait. « Simplement 'Professeur' serait le mieux pour le moment. Je ne pense pas que tes compagnons de classe y trouveraient quelque chose d'anormal. » continua-t-il, et Harry acquiesça aux mots non prononcés. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se connaissent mieux l'un et l'autre, ce _serait_ probablement le mieux. Harry n'était également pas à l'aise à l'idée d'appeler Professeur Snape 'papa', que ce soit dans ou hors de la classe, toute cette histoire de 'père et fils' allait être assez dur déjà sans ça. 

« D'accord. » dit Harry alors qu'ils entrèrent dans le couloir principal des cachots. Ils furent silencieux pendant un moment, chacun d'eux perdu dans leurs pensées. Snape ne se donna pas la peine d'accélérer à nouveau ses pas, mais resta plutôt aux côtés de Harry. En faisant une pause dans ses pensées, Harry tourna sa tête légèrement vers le côté et prit un moment pour vraiment étudier l'homme marchant à son côté. Pour la plupart, il semblait exactement identique à d'habitude. Ses pas étaient silencieux, sa position aussi menaçante, et avait tous ses mouvements de prédateurs depuis le jour où Harry l'avait vu pour la première fois. Mais quelque chose était assurément différent, pas si remarquable, mais ça l'était néanmoins. L'expression sur son visage avait, pendant un moment au moins, perdu ce bord pointu et amer qu'il semblait montrer même en absence de toute chose. Elle s'était légèrement radoucie, ses yeux normalement emplie de fureur et d'ennui montraient maintenant autre chose, un regard confus, pratiquement perdu. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ce petit changement extérieur fut un grand soulagement pour Harry, puisque c'était une preuve définitive que son père _essayait_, et il s'avérait aussi perdu et confus qu'il l'était. 

« Est-ce que tu voudrais avoir une autre discussion demain ? » demanda Snape, tournant légèrement sa tête pour le fixer avec un regard d'espérance. Harry cilla de surprise, et acquiesça avec hésitation, se souvenant de la dernière 'discussion' qu'ils avaient eut, cette fois il devrait être plus patient. 

« Bien sûr… à quelle heure ? » demanda-t-il, et Snape parut presque reconnaissant d'avoir cette réponse. 

« Après le déjeuner ? » répliqua-t-il, et Harry hocha inclina à nouveau sa tête, s'arrêtant pour passer une main à travers ses cheveux. « Nous pourrons essayer de trouver un meilleur moyen pour cacher cette cicatrice, si tu le souhaites. » ajouta-t-il, levant un doigt, pointant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Hâtivement, Harry repassa une main dans ses cheveux, les mettant cette fois délibérément sur son visage. 

« Cela semble être une bonne idée, cela va être difficile de la cacher tout le temps. » répondit-il, et soupira profondément alors qu'ils approchaient de l'entrée des dortoirs de Slytherin. Il s'arrêtèrent juste avant la section plate et indéfinissable du mur du vestibule qui conduisait aux dortoirs, alors que Harry le regardait avec une petite appréhension. Puis, Snape sembla se redresser et mit ses mains dans son dos, après être parvenu à une décision. 

« Albus a fait amené la plupart de tes affaires, avec l'exception de quelques unes en la possession de Remus pour garder les apparences. Le mot de passe est 'Solus'. Si quelque chose… arrive, mes appartements sont trois portes plus bas sur la gauche. » dit-il, et Harry hocha de la tête, jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers le bas du couloir. Il avait déjà vu une fois les dortoirs des Slytherin sous un déguisement, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas effacer son appréhension grandissante sur le moment de l'entrée. Il avait très peur de révéler son déguisement, et puis d'être coincé dans les ténèbres, entouré de personne qui détestait tout de lui. Harry leva les yeux de surprise lorsqu'une main se posa soudainement sur son épaule, mais il fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'il vit le visage de son père, sa bouche était légèrement courbée, comme s'il se battait pour former un sourire rassurant, et Harry lui rendit son sourire. « Bonne nuit, 'Zachary' » dit-il, et il retira la main de son épaule. 

« Bonne nuit, Professeur. » répondit Harry, et il regarda Snape se retourner, et se diriger dans les profondeurs du couloir vers ses propres appartements, ses robes longues bougeant de façon familière. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry se mit devant la porte, et s'assura rapidement que sa cicatrice était toujours dissimulée. « Très bien, c'est parti… 'Solus !' » dit-il, et le contour de la porte de pierre lourde se dessina, glissant sur le côté pour révéler l'entrée de la salle commune de Slytherin. 

Des voix commencèrent instantanément à résonner lorsque la porte fut ouverte, un grand rectangle de faible lumière se dessinant sur le sol. Luttant pour garder son visage vide d'émotion et pour ignorer les quelques craintes qu'il avait, il fit un pas vers l'ouverture et resta là à fixer la pièce, à peine conscient de la porte se fermant derrière lui. Il y avait à peu près une douzaine de Slytherins d'années différentes éparpillés dans la pièce, quelques-uns étaient installés dans les sombres fauteuils tapissés et canapés, et quelques autres se tenaient devant la cheminée. Des lustres verts pendaient du plafond et éclairaient la pièce d'une lueur orange, d'une certaine façon, bannissant également toutes les ombres, mais demeurant néanmoins faible. 

« Le voilà. » dit une voix, et la discussion dans la pièce mourut, alors que chaque visage se tournait lentement vers lui, chacun le jaugeant comme un prédateur le ferait pour son repas. Fronçant ses sourcils, il renvoya leurs regards silencieusement, et s'introduisit un peu plus dans la salle alors que plusieurs personnes venaient dans sa direction. 

« Alors… Professeur Snape est ton papa, huh ? » demanda l'une des jeunes filles vivement. Elle avait les cheveux bruns et épais, des sourcils touffus, et elle ressemblait plus à un ours qu'à une fille. 

« Je pensais que c'était évident. » répondit-il, surpris de voir combien sa voix semblait froide et calme. La fille sembla surprise, mais quelques autres Slytherins souriaient d'approbation. Malfoy était assis dans une chaise voisine, souriant de la même façon que ses compagnons de chambres comme s'il disait. 'Je vous l'avais dit !'

« Alors, comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons jamais entendu parler de toi ? » demanda soudainement un sixième année, dont le nom était Tyrell d'après Harry. 

« Est-ce que cela aurait fait une quelconque différence si vous aviez entendu parler de moi ? » demanda-il, légèrement énervé, pas seulement pour la démonstration. Il ne voulait pas passer le reste de la nuit à répondre à des questions. A nouveau, plusieurs Slytherins reniflèrent de surprise et baissèrent légèrement leur regard. 

« Et bien, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant. Le Professeur Snape ne parle pas beaucoup. Pour tout ce que nous en savons, il pourrait avoir une douzaine d'enfants. » dit soudainement Millicent Bulstrode, et Harry la remercia silencieusement. En réalité, il inclina légèrement la tête et se redressa un peu plus, jetant à nouveau un rapide coup d'œil à travers la pièce. 

« Je serai très reconnaissant si l'un de vous pouvait me montrer le chemin vers le dortoir des cinquièmes années. » demanda-t-il, et Malfoy sauta sur ses pieds avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne puisse se proposer. 

« Par ici. » dit-il avec un sourire suffisant, et Harry le suivit vers l'une des deux portes à l'arrière de la salle. Crabbe et Goyle restèrent là. Harry se demanda brièvement si Malfoy avait déjà prévu ça depuis longtemps… 

« Nous y sommes. » dit Malfoy, ouvrant une porte qui était la troisième à l'extrémité du couloir. Il se tint là fièrement, rappelant à Harry, un homme pour ouvrir la porte d'un hôtel cher. 

« Merci… Draco, c'est ça ? » dit-il, et Malfoy acquiesça, le suivant fièrement alors qu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre. S'arrêtant dans l'embrasure de la porte, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à travers la pièce. Ce n'était pas aussi mauvais, c'était simplement un peu trop sombre à son goût, mais semblait accueillant de la même façon. A la différence de la Tour de Gryffindor, cette chambre était rectangulaire, avec les lits mis côte à côte de chaque côté des murs. Une longue tapisserie d'un vert foncé avec des touches argentées, pendait jusqu'au sol entre deux rangées de lit, qui étaient quand à eux décorés par de différents vert et argent. Les meubles en bois ornementés étaient de chaque côté du lit, avec une malle à chaque bout. Une porte à l'arrière de la pièce menait sûrement à la salle de bain. « Pas si mal » murmura Harry, hochant la tête d'approbation alors qu'il s'aventurait entre les lits. Malfoy se dépêcha pour rester à sa hauteur, luttant pour affiché sur son visage une expression de connaissance. 

« C'est là où je dors. » dit-il, montrant le second lit contre le mur le plus éloigné. « Ceux-ci appartiennent à Crabbe et Goyle » ajouta-t-il, lui montrant les deux lits du bout. « Et celui-ci… est le tien. » dit-il, et Harry se dirigea immédiatement vers lui. Sa malle était installée au bout du lit, l'uniforme des Slytherin plié au dessus. Il le souleva et le mit sur son lit, puis s'agenouilla pour ouvrir sa malle. Sans surprise, le verrou en laiton qui, auparavant, était gravé pas les lettres 'H.P.', montrait maintenant 'Z.S.'. Dumbledore avait vraiment pensé à tout…

« Alors… est-ce que les classes sont bonnes ici ? » demanda-t-il soudainement, sentant Draco proche de lui. Surpris, Draco recula, et s'assis sans demander sur le bord du lit. Harry ne leva pas les yeux alors qu'il répondait, mais commençait à regarder vaguement le contenu de sa malle. 

« Oui… la plupart. Soin aux créatures magiques et Métamorphose sont horribles, cependant. La classe des Créatures est enseignée par un demi-géant, si tu peux l'imaginer ! En plus, il favorise toujours Potter et ses serviteurs. La Métamorphose n'est pas si mauvais, mais McGonagall est très stricte, et elle se trouve être à la tête des Gryffindor. La classe de ton père est de loin la meilleure. » dit Malfoy, et Harry renifla légèrement à la fin, gagnant un regard curieux. Harry s'interrompit dans la fouille de sa malle, levant finalement les yeux vers le blond. 

« Je ne peux pas imaginé qu'il y ait beaucoup de personnes d'accord avec toi. » répondit-il, et Malfoy hocha de la tête. Retournant dans sa malle, il vit finalement les deux types d'objet qu'il espérait avoir. Quelques vêtements étaient manquants, tout ce qui était aux couleurs de la maison de Gryffindor, mais à part ça tout était en place. Et, sa cape d'invisibilité, la carte des Maraudeur, et le lis de cristal de sa mère, rangé proprement. 

« C'est vrai, mais il favorise toujours les Slytherin. Seules les autres maisons ont des problèmes. » dit Malfoy, balançant maintenant ses jambes. « Bien sûr, Potter est toujours celui qui est le pire. » dit-il, souriant méchamment. Sans le remarquer, Harry lui donna un sourire du même type. 

« Donc… tu sembles vraiment haïr Potter. » dit-il, levant les yeux vers lui, espérant que son expression semblait curieuse. Malfoy saisit l'hameçon sans aucun problème. 

« Il le mérite si je peux l'y aider. » murmura Malfoy, croisant ses bras de détermination. « Tout le monde semble penser qu'il a quelque chose de spécial, mais je le sais mieux. 'Le Saint Potter' n'est pas mieux que son amie sang de bourbe… il partagera son destin un jour. Peut-être plus tôt que tout le monde le suppose. » dit-il, encore souriant, et cette fois pas de la meilleure façon. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-il, feignant l'ignorance, et Malfoy jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte avant de se rapprocher et de lever une main pour atténuer sa voix. 

« Mon père m'a demandé de regarder les étrangers qui viennent voir Dumbledore… il aime savoir ce que le vieil homme fait. Et l'autre jour, une vieille femme l'a rencontré, et j'ai saisis son nom alors qu'elle partait. Bien sûr, j'ai immédiatement écrit à mon père à propos de ça. Il a donné des indices de façon anonyme au Ministère… simplement pour voir si elle savait quelque chose des plans de Dumbledore. Je ne connais pas les détails, mais il fut révéler qu'elle détenait un grand secret à propos de Potter, quelque chose d'assez grand pour inquiéter Fudge. Quelques Aurors sont venus l'autre jour, et ont gardé un œil sur lui, et père m'a dit qu'ils allaient jeté Potter en prison à n'importe quel moment. N'est-ce pas _un grand succès_ ? » dit-il, riant sans retenu. Harry forma un sourire qu'il espérait amusé, mais il dut se détourner un moment pour cacher la colère grandissante dans ses yeux. 

« Je suppose que ton père est très fier de toi alors. » dit-il, et Malfoy acquiesça. 

« Oui, je souhaite simplement qu'il me dise ce qu'est le 'grand secret', j'aimerai bien harceler Potter à propos de ça avant qu'il l'emmène. » dit-il. '_Je suis sûr que tu le ferais_' pensa Harry, et il se releva. Par chance les autres Slytherins commençaient à entrer dans la chambre, quelques-uns baillant. Harry était heureux que son lit soit près du mur, il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être entre deux d'entre eux pendant toute la nuit. « Je suppose que je vais te laisser te préparer pour la nuit _Zack_ » dit-il, sautant du lit alors qu'il regardait les autres Slytherins pour connaître leurs réactions. Certain lui jetait des regards jaloux, alors que d'autres levaient simplement leur yeux vers le ciel. Bien sûr, Malfoy voulait appelé par son prénom le fils de leur Tête de Maison. C'était simplement un problème de fierté. Harry leva les yeux vers le ciel, et fouilla dans sa malle pour sortir son pyjama, et en découvrit un qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, mais il l'aimait néanmoins. Il le posa au bout du lit et chercha à nouveau dedans pour le reste de ses vêtements, posant ainsi une petite pile sur le meuble près du mur. Pendant que les autres Slytherins fonçaient vers la salle de bain, et puis s'introduisaient un par un dans leur lit, il retira ses vêtements, déterminé à être le dernier au lit. Il ne voulait tenter la chance de parler à quelqu'un, il ne savait absolument pas pendant combien de temps il serait capable de ne pas sortir sa baguette pour ensorceler Malfoy avec tous les sortilèges qu'il connaissait. Après tout, c'était de sa faute s'il avait été collé là en premier lieu. Si Malfoy n'avait pas espionné Dumbledore, alors il n'aurait pas du abandonner complètement sa vie, son visage, ses amis, et tout le reste. 

Conscient que ses dents étaient serrées, il laissa tomber légèrement sa mâchoire et se détourna du dernier tiroir après y avoir posé un dernier tee-shirt. Quelques voix discutaient de l'autre côté de la pièce, mais la plupart des torches avaient été mises dehors, et la porte de la salle de bain ne laissait passer aucun bruit. Attrapant ses habits de nuit, il passa la porte, et se prépara rapidement pour le lit, s'habillant avec un tee-shirt gris et un pantalon noir, puis continua le rituel habituel de se brosser les dents, évitant absolument le miroir. 

Lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce, toutes les torches sauf deux étaient éteintes, et celles qui restaient brillaient faiblement. Avec un bâillement, il monta dans son lit, et rapprocha ses genoux de sa poitrine, en faisant face à la commode et au mur. Serrant des dents, il se pelotonna un peu plus, se fichant de ce que les autres pourraient penser s'ils levaient les yeux vers lui. Les grosses couvertures de la couleur de la forêt avaient une chaleur bienvenue, le protégeant de l'air froid des cachots, mais cela ne le réconforta pas plus que ça. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'entendre les doux ronflements des autres personnes qui n'étaient certainement pas ses amis, ils ne pouvaient pas métamorphoser la salle ténébreuse rectangulaire en tour chaleureuse des Gryffindors, ils ne pouvaient pas changer sa réflexion dans le miroir… et ils ne pouvaient certainement pas empêcher les mauvaises pensées de traverser son cerveau. Maintenant, il était pratiquement sûr qu'il détestait Malfoy plus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors que Voldemort avait avec succès ruiné sa vie en tuant sa mère et James Potter, il n'avait pas été assez vieux pour réaliser ce qui, précisément, lui avait été retiré. Mais maintenant… parce que Malfoy était si désespéré de faire plaisir à son père, sa vie entière lui avait été arrachée et remaniée d'une autre façon. Il se pourrait très bien qu'il ne soit plus jamais '_Harry Potter_', il pourrait très bien ne plus se balader avec ses amis. Et le nom… est ce qu'il s'habituera à être appelé '_Zackary Snape_' ou est-ce que cela sonnera toujours si faux ? 

Se pelotonnant un peu plus sur le lit, il retira avec colère les larmes salées de sa joue. Tout était différent maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? pensa-il, refusant de donner corps au sanglot terrifié se terrant au fond de sa gorge. Il se sentait pratiquement comme s'il était de retour chez les Dursley, terrifié par le fait de pleurer ou de montrer une sorte de faiblesse, se forçant à se déguiser en quelque chose qu'il n'était pas. Serrant ses dents, il lutta pour éloigner ces pensées, mais elles persistèrent à le harceler, sortant l'une après l'autre des profondeurs de son esprit. Tout était parti maintenant… tout ce qu'il aimait et chérissait, les choses qui lui avait amené un petit peu de lumière dans son monde avant qu'il connaisse Hogwarts. Comme si une avalanche avait emporté sa vie… d'abord, James Potter…  arraché et remplacé par quelqu'un d'aussi froid et distant qu'un souvenir, et puis sa croyance effilée comme quoi il était quelque chose de bon, qu'il avait d'une certaine façon contrecarré le Seigneur des ténèbres, mais il n'était même pas ça… sa vie était marquée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, esclave de sa puissance… Et maintenant… tout lui avait été également arraché. Son nom, son passé, ses amis, et sa famille, même son apparence… même ses possessions ont été incapables d'échapper à une métamorphose. Et il savait qu'il y en aurait plus… Sirius l'ignorait encore après tout, et cela lui fit penser à tout autre chose. Est-ce que son parrain, la première famille qu'il eut rencontré et qui ait voulu s'occuper de lui, le haïrait maintenant ? Après tout, Sirius _détestait par-dessus tout_ Snape, est-ce que cette haine irait jusqu'à son fils ? Harry trembla à cette pensée. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de se recroqueviller dans les ténèbres et de ne jamais sortir de là, de ne jamais faire face aux visages curieux, ou de regarder ses anciens compagnons de maison sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus parler avec eux comme il le faisait avant. Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant à se cacher dans la nuit, devenir une ombre invisible que personne ne pouvait voir. S'il restait dans les Ténèbres, le Ministère ne le trouverait jamais, il n'aurait jamais à voir le visage de Sirius déformé par le dégoût et la haine, il ne verrait jamais les gens dans les couloirs le regardant avec confusion et peur, et il n'aurait plus à faire face à nouveau à Voldemort… 

La torche voisine vacilla légèrement, et il ouvrit ses yeux de surprise. Quelque chose sur le dessus du meuble brillait légèrement dans l'éclat de la lumière, avant de se perdre à nouveau dans les ombres. _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ se demanda-t-il, sortant de ses pensées par curiosité. Il n'avait pas vraiment regardé auparavant le dessus du meuble. S'asseyant contre les oreillers, il tendit la main et prit l'objet, ainsi que la note qui y était attaché. L'objet se révéla petit, une bouteille bleue, avec un label qui disait 'Sommeil sans rêve.' Il posa la bouteille sur son lit, et déroula la minuscule note, ses yeux s'agrandissant sous la faible lumière. Une seule phrase était écrite sur le parchemin, et Harry la lut avec une légère surprise en reconnaissant l'écriture. Elle disait : _Pour tes cauchemars. _

Reprenant à nouveau la bouteille, il passa un doigt sur le label et sourit pour lui-même. Snape… non, son _père_, il devait se rappeler de l'appeler comme ça, s'était souvenu de ses cauchemars. C'était lors de leur première discussion, après qu'ils aient découvert la vérité, et cela réchauffait son cœur de savoir que son père s'en était souvenu, et s'était donné la peine d'essayer de l'aider. Prudemment, il retira le bouchon de la bouteille et en prit une minuscule gorgée, soupirant alors que le liquide chaud coulait dans sa gorge. Il referma rapidement la bouteille et la reposa sur la table de nuit, et puis prit la note, la glissant prudemment sous son oreiller avant de s'allonger à nouveau. Avec une main sous le coin de l'oreiller, il pouvait sentir le bord de la note sous ses doigts. Souriant alors qu'il la sentait, il autorisa ses yeux à se fermer et sa respiration à se ralentir. La bouteille et la note étaient maintenant quelque chose de très précieux, malgré le fait qu'il n'y ait qu'une simple ligne couvrant le parchemin. C'était une preuve physique que les choses s'amélioreraient, malgré les mots durs, et les commentaires froids, son père s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui d'une certaine façon. C'était plus précieux que n'importe quelles expression ou action parce que c'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait garder, quelque chose qu'il pouvait tenir dans sa main et regarder quand il le souhaitait. Se pelotonnant dans son oreiller, il sentit ses pensées disparaître lentement, enveloppé par une brume chaude et un sommeil sans rêve. 

Parfois c'était les plus petites choses qui comptaient le plus… 

------

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD** : qui bosse pour vous-même un jour férié (**pendant que je joue à Zelda, trouve pas l'arc d'ailleurs, des idées ?)**

**Deedlit** : ce n'est pas bien, tu ne pouvais pas attendre comme tout le monde ? Ta petite question connaît une réponse dans ce chapitre-ci. C'est une alternative au tome 1 et le dialogue entre Harry et le choixpeau. Les apparitions de Malfoy ne vont aller qu'en progressant puisque maintenant Harry va côtoyer encore plus de Serpentard (**les pov')**. Je sens que dans notre hôpital psychiatrique, la première chose que nous ferons, c'est d'enseigner la patience, mais on ne vous fera pas pour autant une désintoxication (**qui lira après ?)**.

**Mangafana** : Mais il faut se dire que dans deux mois, tout ça sera derrière nous. Où avons-nous trouvé son nom ? Dans la version originale.

**Lune d'argent** : pour la cicatrice c'est dans le chapitre suivant. Mione et Ron : un petit bout ici le reste dans 2 chapitres. Merci pour ta participation à notre sondage. Que tu les lises en ligne ou hors connexion, cela ne fait aucune différence pour nous. Tant que tu nous lis et que tu nous mets de jolies review. Le reste………………………….

**ANNONCE GENERALE POUR LE DIRE UNE SEULE FOIS ET NON 30 000** : Si Zackary a été envoyé à Serpentard c'est parce que : son papa est la tête de maison Serpentard, que l'on a jamais vu de Snape à Gryffondor et que c'est de la faute à Dumby et puis vous imaginez la scolarité de Riri à Gryffondor alors que tout le monde sait que son papou les a en horreur, ils vont le lui faire payer. TRES cher. Les raisons de Dumby seront bientôt dévoilées. Zackary a été trouvé dans la version originale, il ne sort pas de nos caboches (**et oui et on écoute un peu)**.

**Mymy** : C'est la même chose pour moi, on a pris plaisir à la lire en anglais, mais c'est mieux lorsque c'est en Français. (Fibre patriotique, quand tu nous tiens)

**Pat06** : Alors mini-roman. Pour les petites explications voire l'annonce générale. C'est sur qu'avec le portrait du fiston, il y en a qui l'ont su avant les autres. De mon avis personnel, Harry n'aime pas sa famille moldue, il veut se prouver qu'il vaut quelque chose, booooonnnnn, Voldy y est aussi pour quelque chose parce que je suis sure qu'il n'y a pas que le fourchelang qu'il lui a refilé (**mais lui a-t-il vraiment refilé ???)**,  alors sa place est autant à Serpentard qu'à Gryffondor. Je crois que c'est ce que l'on pourrait appeler un dédoublement de personnalité matérialisé. Je préfère te conseiller d'être assise dans un fauteuil pour éviter toute chute lorsque tu commenceras à lire, il y a un perso……………… si quelqu'un en fait le dessin, je le veux. J'avoue avoir craqué pour le chap 02 mais chut, ceux qui le liront comprendront. Et puis Lychee a réussit à garder sa petite note d'humour dans un contexte plus sérieux. Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit mais elle a mis un chapitre 4 à Petit Sevy.

**POpol** : troisième lecteur belge. Merci de passer la frontière pour venir nous lire.

**Cynore** : I am the besteuh, nous avons donc deux lectrices suisses. A vrai dire, c'était pas très difficile la fin de ton adresse est la même que celle que l'on trouve sur les autos (bonjour la comparaison). On comprend les grands traits, mais l'on revient quand même nous dire coucou sur la version française. C'est bien, t'auras un susucre (**bon chien bon)**.

**Ernia** : les encouragements suffisent pour permettre à Leena d'arriver à la fin de la traduction (tu es toute nouvelle parmi nous ainsi que la 80ème personne a laissé une review à Leena depuis qu'elle a commencé sur ff.net) (**tant que ça ?)**

**Diane23** : Harry a un petit plus qui vous manque désespérément à toutes : de la patience. Donc il ne va pas lui « sauter » dessus tout de suite (il n'y a pas de sous-entendu lidcencieux), ce n'est pas dans ses projets immédiats, il a d'autres préoccupations. C'est sûr que les longues review font plaisir mais c'est plus facile de comptabiliser le nombre d'envois que le nombre de mots ou de lignes. Ou alors tu fais comme Cynore qui nous met l'équivalent d'une phrase ou d'une idée par review. 

**Cassy** : c'est ta première review à l'intention de Leena et à moi, par défaut. Pour le dessin, il nous faut une adresse que tu ne nous as pas donnée. 42 chapitres à ce jour en anglais mais elle est encore en cours.

**Cynore** : oui, tout le monde va bien. Je suis toujours malade mais c'est en cours de guérison. Leena a les yeux qui lui sortent de la tête à force de zyeuter Link, tu en es toujours au donjon avec le boomerang  ou tu as avancé ? (**je**** cherche l'arc, peut pas continuer sans lui !!!!! mais je suis au donjon après avoir formé un jolie triangle avec les perles)** Le chapitre 43 ? Il y est ? je vais voir…………………………. traîtresse, c'est pas beau de nous donner de fausse joie comme ça. En fait, il n'y a qu'une syllabe qui a été rajoutée avant, il ne se sentira pas trop dépaysé comme ça.

**Ray** : Enfin, quelqu'un qui se réjouit de le voir à Serpentard. Ne fais pas de mal à Drakichou on en a besoin pour la suite.

**Chen** : Oui, on connaît surtout les gaufres et les bouchons. Tu participes à la récolte d'écorce pour les faire ou tu te contentes de boucher les bouteilles ? Attention à ne pas trop souvent rouler par terre en te servant au passage si la deuxième supposition est la bonne. Chuis méchante ? C'est normal, je décompresse.

**Lunard666** : On le dit encore une fois, c'est pas le papou qu'a dit où mettre son fiston, c'est un coup fourré de la part de Dumby. Traducteur super extra ? Normal, c'est Leena. Chroniques décapantes ? (**normal**** c'est Dod)**Comme d'habitude, quoi. Pour la fic, détends-toi, zen, ne nous grille pas les neurones en te mettant en surchauffe tout de suite, gardez-les pour si tu te décides à la faire.

**Eve** : oui, nous allons mettre la suite, pas tout d'un coup parce qu'il faut laisser du temps à Leena pour traduire (**faut que je joue aussi)**, et pour ne pas avoir vos overdoses sur la conscience. Deedlit ? Deedlit ? Ah oui. On devrait peut-être mettre en place un parrainage, je crois que tu es la deuxième à venir nous rejoindre dans notre secte qu'elle nous envoie.

**Umbre77** : nous sommes à la disponibilité de nos lecteurs pour répondre à toutes leurs questions (nous sommes pas pour autant des serpillières), T-T, chuis déçu mais en même temps je me dis que tu m'as quand même lu en rentrant chez toi, du moins je l'espère. Vous avez des questions et c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi, d'y répondre

**POUR LE DEFI DE CYNORE** : récapitulatif des participants : Cynore (évidemment), Pat06, Ernia, Lunard666

**Sinon le nom Zackary Lucas Snape, est pour Lucas (référence à George Lucas dont Severitus adore les films), pour Zackary elle a pas précisé, peut être sauvez par le gong ? Pour Snape, y'a vraiment besoin de demander ? **


	23. Cicatrices

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Severitus, sauf la traduction 

Bon je vais continuer cette fic, l'autre elle attendra la semaine prochaine et la fin de Zelda (non je plaisante, c'est des jeux dont on ne se lasse pas, surtout que y'a deux jeu bonus avec le nouveau hi hi )

------

**Chapitre 23 : Cicatrices**

------

« Uh huh » dit Harry, bien plus intéressé par la composition de son déjeuner que sur ce que Draco était en train de dire. Sa purée de pommes de terre prenait décidément la forme d'un château fort… 

« Je veux dire, ce n'est pas juste ! Si Papa m'avait laissé aller à Durmstrang, je n'_aurais _pas à attendre pour apprendre la magie noire, ils commencent tous à l'étudier en première année ! Mais, tu sais probablement ça… hey, est-ce qu'il enseigne la Magie Noire à O'Reilly ? » dit Draco, et Harry prit un morceau de sa purée, détruisant l'une des plus petites tours. 

« Non » répondit-il rapidement, mais exactement comme pendant toute la matinée, Draco n'était absolument pas perturbé. Harry se demanda s'il était habitué aux réponses à un mot, après tout, Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient pas vraiment capable d'entretenir une conversation intelligente. 

« Ah et bien… je ne le pensais pas. Mon père a refusé de me l'enseigner puisque cela serait trop suspicieux, spécialement avec Dumbledore comme Directeur. Je continus de lui dire que je ne jetterais aucun sort, mais il ne veut pas écouter. Est-ce que ton père t'en a fait apprendre ? » demanda Draco, et Harry fit un petit son dans sa gorge. Draco sembla satisfait. 

« C'est trop bête… mais par chance, nous pourrons le faire dès que mon père renverra Dumbledore de son bureau. Alors nous pourrons avoir un _vrai _Directeur, un qui nous laissera apprendre la Magie Noire, exactement comme à Durmstrang. » continua Draco, ses yeux brillants d'excitation. Harry ne fit que soupirer, lui donnant simplement un regard ennuyé. Depuis le moment où il s'était éveillé ce matin, Draco l'avait suivit partout comme un chiot. Il avait insisté pour lui faire un tour du château de haut en bas après le petit déjeuner, et puis pour lui montrer son nouveau kit de soin pour les balais de qualité professionnel que son père lui avait envoyé. Le seul soulagement que Harry eut à l'esprit est que Draco n'avait pas prit d'appareil photos, comme Colin Creevey le faisait. Sur tous les autres aspects, Malfoy était l'égal du jeune Gryffindor. 

« Je te verrai au dîner, Draco. » dit-il, et se leva abruptement de la table. Il était hors de la salle avant que Malfoy ait la chance de répondre. Dans le couloir, quelques personnes sautèrent de surprise par sa soudaine sortie, mais il les ignora et continua sa marche. Pour la plupart, la population étudiante était soit encore au déjeuner, soit jouait dehors. Grâce à la récente tempête, le temps dehors était maintenant magnifique, et la pelouse n'avait jamais été aussi verte. Cela aurait été le jour parfait pour un entraînement de Quidditch… mais Harry ne voulait même pas regarder vers le terrain de Quidditch alors qu'il passait par une fenêtre. Pour le temps restant, le Quidditch était hors de question. 

« Oh regarde, voilà le con junior ! » murmurèrent Fred et George alors qu'il les dépassait dans le couloir, il les ignora et continua sa route vers les cachots. Cela n'avait même pas fait un jour que des gens le haïssaient déjà, assumant immédiatement qu'il était aussi cruel que son père. Il ne pouvait pas supporter d'être vu comme ça, ou d'entendre ses anciens amis l'insulté sans efforts… cela le blessait, mais il se força à garder un visage neutre. Peut-être que s'il ne leur donnait aucune raison de le détester en retour, peut-être qu'ils laisseraient tomber après un moment… 

Par chance, les cachots étaient vides lorsqu'il atteignit le bas des escaliers. Le couloir principal était éclairé par une faible lueur de couleur grise, vacillant dans la lumière des torches éparpillées. Il passa les dortoirs des Slytherins, comptant une, deux, trois portes alors qu'il continuait de marcher. La troisième porte était fermée alors qu'il s'arrêta devant elle, mais il pouvait entendre quelqu'un bouger à l'intérieur. Il ne l'ouvrit pas immédiatement, mais s'arrêta pour écouter et se calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé, il était encore nerveux pour cette seconde 'discussion' avec son père. Maintenant, ce n'était pas vraiment de peur, mais un mélange de confusion et d'incertitude. Snape, qu'il se savait ne pas aimer, mais qui était son père, un homme qui était un parfait étranger. Un soudain crash et le maudissement qui s'en suivit le sortirent d'un coup de ses pensées. Il frappa légèrement sur la porte, et attendit patiemment alors qu'il entendait quelqu'un faisant un remue-ménage à l'intérieur.

 « Entrez. » entendit-il son père grogné, et après avoir prit un moment pour avaler la masse familière dans sa gorge, il poussa la porte. A l'intérieur, Snape se servait de sa baguette pour nettoyer les morceaux de verre et le liquide sur le sol. Son bureau n'avait plus aucun papier, et était occupé à la place par un chaudron et une douzaine de flacons contenant des ingrédients, que Harry ne reconnut pas. Lorsqu'il traversa la porte, Snape leva les yeux du sol, sa grimace se transformant en petit sourire. « Je me doutais que c'était toi. » dit-il, agitant sa baguette pour nettoyer les derniers morceaux de verre. Harry s'assit dans l'un des sièges de la pièce alors que son père terminait, jetant un coup d'œil curieux vers les ingrédients de potions sur le bureau. 

« Merci pour la potion. » dit Harry alors que Snape fit le tour du bureau et vint s'asseoir dans le siège près du sien, croisant une jambe sur l'autre (son siège habituel occupé par l'ancien contenu du bureau). 

« De rien… » dit-il en éclairant sa gorge légèrement. C'était pratiquement comme s'il ne savait pas comment réagir aux remerciements, réalisa Harry, puisqu'il réagissait de la même façon en d'autres occasions. « Alors… est-ce que tout va bien ? Aucun problème jusque là ? » demanda-t-il, et Harry prit une pause avant de répondre, réfléchissant sur son ton et l'émotion non familière traversant ses yeux. A nouveau il fut confronter à un changement visible de l'homme, un qu'il appréciait beaucoup. La dernière fois qu'il avait posé une question similaire, il ne le pensait pas, cela avait simplement été une conversation. Cette fois, cependant, il détecta un véritable intérêt dans sa voix, et ses yeux montraient exactement la même chose. Harry eut un grand sourire et il acquiesça en réponse, prenant son père légèrement par surprise. 

« Oui, actuellement… sauf si tu considères Malfoy me suivant partout comme un problème. » dit-il, encore souriant. Par surprise, Snape sourit légèrement. Il n'avait visiblement jamais été capable de faire plus qu'une petite incurvation de ses lèvres, mais à nouveau, Harry imagina qu'il n'avait pas eut beaucoup de raison pour sourire depuis un bon bout de temps. 

« Je ne m'inquiéterai pas beaucoup à propos de lui, Harry… Il n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'il le fait croire. » dit Snape, ses yeux brillants d'amusement. Harry avait dans l'idée que son père savait quelque chose sur Draco qu'il ne voulait pas partager, mais il n'allait pas le demander, il n'était pas sûr de _vouloir_ savoir quelque chose de plus sur Draco par rapport à ce qu'il savait déjà. 

« Et à propos de vous ? Y a-t-il eut beaucoup de questions ? » demanda Harry, véritablement curieux de savoir comment Snape gérait la situation. 

« Oh oui, les professeurs m'ont sauté dessus pour me poser des questions pour le reste de la nuit. Malheureusement, il y a une petite partie qui n'a pas cru notre histoire… » dit-il, et Severus sourit d'amusement alors que les yeux de Harry s'agrandissaient avec une légère peur et de la surprise. Maintenant que le sortilège du Glamourie était retiré, il était plus facile de parler au garçon. De cette façon, c'était comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer, plutôt qu'un étudiant dont il avait passé les quatre dernières années à ridiculiser, un étudiant qui ressemblait précisément à son vieil ennemi également. Maintenant, il était plus facile de penser à lui comme son fils, et ainsi, plus facile de changer la façon dont il agissait autour de lui.

« Ils ne… suspectent rien, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry, et il était assez près de mouiller son pantalon lorsque Snape commença soudainement à rire, souriant beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Son père était pratiquement une personne différente lorsqu'il riait, les ténèbres qui semblaient continuellement l'entourer, momentanément évaporées. Cela allégeait également la tension entre eux deux, et Harry se découvrit moins nerveux qu'avant. 

« Oh non, ils sont simplement convaincus que je t'ai sorti d'un chaudron quelque part, plutôt que de la manière traditionnelle. » dit-il, et un demi sourire était affiché sur son visage. Harry éclata de rire en premier, mais son regard s'assombrit alors qu'un souvenir familier sortit du fond de son esprit… 

{ La chair crue et cramoisie brillant dans le faible clair de lune, des yeux fendus brillant follement alors que le corps démonique et enfantin était déposé au fond du chaudron… des bras comme des os saignant, saisissant… grattant… des cris perçants primaux se levant comme de la fumée rance…}

« Harry ? » demanda soudainement Snape, sa voix encore une fois remplie d'une étrange inquiétude. Harry cilla plusieurs fois, se battant pour forcer ce souvenir à rentrer dans les profondeurs de son esprit. 

« Je suis désolé… Je me rappelais simplement de quelque chose. » admit-il, détournant les yeux d'embarras. Snape le regardait encore attentivement, ses sourcils plissés alors qu'il réfléchissait. 

« Est-ce que cela te dérangerait si je te demandais ce que c'était ? Tu semblais… effrayé, soudainement. » demanda-t-il. Harry releva sa tête, ses yeux se rétrécissant de considération. Les retours en arrière n'étaient pas quelque chose dont il aimait discuter en temps normal, mais quelque chose dans la façon dont Snape le regardait, l'empêchait de dire 'non'. Tout ce que Snape, non… son _père,_ (il avait encore des problèmes à penser à lui de cette façon.) avait dit jusqu'à maintenant avait été légèrement tendu et soigneusement construit, comme s'il avait du penser avant à tout ce qu'il devait dire. S'_il_ essayait de faire un effort, alors Harry en ferait un aussi bien, si cela signifiait qu'il devait parler d'un sujet douloureux. 

« Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de l'année dernière, lorsque Cedric et moi avions été emporter par le portkey (port-au-loin) ? » demanda-t-il, et son père acquiesça lentement, le froncement de ses sourcils s'accentuant de confusion. 

« Oui, et tu as eut un duel avec Voldemort… » dit-il lorsque Harry ne continua pas immédiatement. 

« Oui… et bien, avant qu'il ne récupère son corps, il était… quelque chose de terrible, tout rouge et cru… comme un squelette miniature couvert de morceaux de chair. » recommença Harry, s'arrêtant pour trembler de dégoût. Même les lèvres du Maître de Potions étaient déformées alors qu'il réfléchissait. « Enfin bref, je me souvenais simplement du moment où Wormtail l'avait déposé dans le chaudron pour qu'il récupère son corps… » finit-il, ses yeux fermés. 

« Tu penses beaucoup à cet incident, n'est-ce pas ? » ronronna soudainement la voix basse de Snape, même si c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Harry hocha de la tête, ouvrant ses yeux et fixant le sol. 

« Je… n'ai pas vraiment le choix. » répondit-il, et Severus acquiesça lentement, ses yeux dans le vague alors qu'il pensait. Il comprenait complètement. On pouvait échapper à des ennemis, mais on ne peut jamais vraiment s'échapper de son propre esprit… 

« Alors… » dit Severus après un moment, se redressant sans sa chaise et se dégageant légèrement la gorge. Harry bougea mal à l'aise, essayant de balancer la mauvaise humeur que le souvenir avait apporté. 

« Er… » commença Harry, puis ce souvint de quelque chose qui avait été mentionné la nuit dernière. « À propos de ma cicatrice… » ajouta-t-il, et son père cligna des yeux de surprise. 

« Oh oui, nous allons faire quelque chose à propos de ça, n'est-ce pas. » dit-il, et il prit un profond soupir en réfléchissant. Les sortilèges ne marcheraient visiblement pas, et la couvrir avec des moyens muggles était trop risqué… « Je suppose que nous allons changer sa forme légèrement… ajouter un peu plus par ci par là… » continua-t-il, tapotant sa mâchoire en pensant. Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté, sa propre expression déformée alors qu'il décortiquait l'idée. 

« Cela peut être fait ? Je pensais que les sortilèges ne fonctionneraient pas… » dit Harry après une minute, son expression encore confuse. 

« Oh non, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair restera. Ce que l'ont peut faire est d'en rajouter un peu plus autour de la cicatrice, quelques lignes ici et là… »

« Est-ce que cela sera permanent ? » demanda Harry, espérant que la réponse ne serait pas 'oui'. 

« Non, les cicatrices normales se soignent assez facilement. » répliqua Severus, et Harry soupira de soulagement. Une fois que le problème du 'Ministère' serait réglé, alors les choses pourraient revenir dans l'ordre normal… enfin aussi normal que possible.

« Très bien alors… qu'est ce que j'ai à faire ? » demanda-il, et son père fut légèrement surprit par le consentement immédiat, néanmoins il acquiesça. 

« Ne bouge pas, cela ne prendra qu'un petit moment. Cela fera un peu mal cependant. » répliqua Severus, prenant sa baguette situé au bord de son bureau. Harry se redressa dans sa chaise alors qu'il approchait, se calmant avec de profondes inspirations. 

« Très bien… Je suis prêt. » dit-il, et Severus hocha sa tête, se tenant maintenant directement en face de son fils. Levant sa main libre, il retira les cheveux qui étaient sur la cicatrice, et garda sa main sur son front, empêchant les cheveux de revenir devant. Puis il leva sa baguette et commença son travail, dessinant avec le bout de sa baguette plusieurs coupures, qui se soignaient pratiquement instantanément en des cicatrices lisses. Durant l'entier procédé Harry ne bougea pas une seule fois, il garda ses yeux fermés. Secrètement, Severus lui en était reconnaissant. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de comment il aurait réagit en voyant ces yeux verts (les yeux de Lily…) emplis de peine, il aurait sûrement du détourner lui-même le regard. 

« Voilà. » dit Severus alors qu'il reculait, inspectant son travail et hochant de la tête de satisfaction. Maintenant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair ne pouvait être vu que si on la cherchait vraiment parmi les autres lignes. Cela ressemblait plus à un 'Y' qu'à un éclair, même s'il n'était pas vraiment distinguable. 

« Merci. » dit Harry, levant sa main pour vérifier le travail. 

« Maintenant, tu peux simplement dire que tu as eut un accident dans le laboratoire de potions ou quelque chose du même genre… cela ressemble à ce que ferait une explosion de verre. » répondit-il, et Harry remarqua cette fois qu'il avait complètement ignoré ses remerciements. 

« Je pense que je le ferais… Malfoy me demandera probablement lorsqu'il la verra. » répliqua-t-il. Malfoy lui avait déjà demandé pour celle sur son bras, il l'avait vu dans la matinée avant que Harry ne glisse ses robes sur son tee-shirt. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'avait eut lors d'un bri de verre, ce qui, étrangement, allait très bien avec l'histoire que son père avait inventé à propos de son autre cicatrice… Harry frissonna légèrement, Il était assez ennuyeux de voir que lui et Snape pensaient de la même façon. Même si c'était vrai, qu'il commençait à penser que ce n'était pas aussi mauvais après tout, il était toujours mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'il y ait une 'connexion' quelconque entre eux. Après tout, le Maître de Potions avait une histoire et réputation assez douteuse (pour ce qu'il en savait), et si la pomme n'était pas tombée loin de l'arbre, alors il y avait beaucoup de possibilités auxquelles Harry ne voulait pas penser… comme les Death-Eater, le meurtre, et une douzaine d'autres horreurs auxquelles il n'osait pas penser. C'était le côté obscur de son père… la part que Harry détestait encore et fut finalement autorisé à voir derrière, même un petit peu. Il ne voulait pas penser à propos de cette partie de l'homme, il savait que s'il osait s'attarder là-dessus trop longtemps, il ne serait jamais capable de s'entendre avec son père. 

« Je ferai mieux d'y aller… Je suis supposé rencontrer Ron et Hermione. » dit Harry, se levant de son siège. 

« Je suppose que je te verrais au dîner alors ? » répliqua Snape, son expression à nouveau blanche. 

« Oui… » dit-il, sa main posé sur la poignée de la porte. « Je suis content que nous ayons un peu parlé, je… j'ai aimé ça. » continua-il, et l'expression blanche fut remplacé par celle d'une légère surprise, et beaucoup de soulagement. 

« Moi aussi. » répondit-il, ce petit sourire traversant brièvement son visage. Harry sourit et acquiesça, et glissa silencieusement par la porte. Il continua de sourire alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir, ne se donnant pas la peine de remettre ses cheveux sur sa cicatrice. Cela avait été d'une certaine façon… bien de parler à son père comme ça, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne hurle ou ne fuit. Il espérait qu'ils pourraient à nouveau faire ça à un autre moment, cela sera sans doute d'une grande aide pour eux deux. Dès qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce ensemble sans la sueur nerveuse, c'était mieux. Harry ralentit soudainement alors qu'il tourna un coin, son sourire se transformant en un d'amusement alors qu'il parvenait à une soudaine réalisation. Il voulait vraiment apprendre à mieux connaître son père… il voulait en savoir plus sur lui, qui il était vraiment lorsqu'il n'hurlait pas sur les étudiants, ou en essayant d'être un père. Harry n'avait jamais eut quelqu'un de son propre sang qui était ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu intéressé à propos de lui avant, et maintenant, après avoir vu le véritable intéressement de son père, il se sentait mieux qu'il ne l'avait été pendant un bon moment. Il était vrai que Sirius et ses amis étaient inquiets pour lui à certaines occasions, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Quelqu'un de son propre sang ne faisant absolument pas attention à lui tirait une corde douloureuse quelque part au fond de lui… mais maintenant la corde était silencieuse. Snape était intéressé, son _père_ était intéressé… 

… il se faisait du souci pour lui, et c'était quelque chose d'intéressant à vivre. 

------

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

**Lunard666** : Evidement que ce n'était pas Snape, leur relation est encore trop fragile pour qu'il puisse déjà lui faire une crasse pareille ? Lulu, Draco n'est pas décevant, pour l'instant on ne voit que l'être superficiel, on va le découvrir mieux par la suite, il fera même un ou deux actes héroïques (**un ou deux)**.

**Chen** : Si on n'a même pu le droit de plaisanter maintenant. Comment peux-tu être aussi sûre que le chapitre viendrait le lendemain ? Ca y est les habitudes (**ahhh**** faut que je joue à Zelda aussi, on peut pas tout faire)**.

**Solar** : c'est pour ça qu'il y avait un point d'interrogation, juste après. C'est vrai, Tu te mets à mon service ? Vais devoir en profiter, alors. Tu était tellement en colère contre moi que tu nous as pas laissé de review pendant 3 chapitres ou c'est parce que tu n'as pas pu ? Fais attention Leena va attraper la grosse tête et puis c'est rien, quand elle est motivée = 5 chapitres d'un coup (**quand je suis motivé et que j'ai pas de jeu en cours, ou des exams, quoi que les exams…)**.

**Eve** : Mais nous en avons l'intention.

**Zag** : Lorsque tu dis que tu t'inclines, c'est front au sol ou la courbette toute simple ? C'est toujours un plaisir de savoir que nous attirons de nouveaux lecteurs.

**Siria Potter** : certains délires pourraient se révéler dangereux, ils sont à consommer avec modération. Et n'abuse pas trop de la dive bouteille.

**Deedlit** : bonjour, ça s'est bien plis on est de folles, plus on rit. La chanceuse, tu nous fais un scan ? Zackary : c'est fait pour ça aussi. L'évolution de leur relation se fait à son rythme, ni trop vite ni vitesse escargot. Et le chapitre est posté le soir (du moins pour les français) vers 20 heures parfois avant, parfois après, tout dépend de vos review. Si tu ne lis pas le lendemain, nous savons que tu liras l'après-demain, donc nous ne nous en faisant pas trop.

**Luffynette** : c'est sûr le pauvre. Eh ouiiiiiiii, tout à une fin mais il faut que tu te dises qu'il y a encore une suite et qu'elle arrive le lendemain (**et le surlendemain et etc…)**.

**Umbre77** : évidemment qu'il est superbe ce chapitre et celui à venir n'est pas mal non plus. C'est vrai ? (**je**** confirme)** Après s'être nourri de nourriture terrestre tu t'es empiffré de nourriture spirituelle. Pas trop de crampe d'estomac ? Tant que Leena sera dans les parages pour traduire nous pouvons nous permettre de négliger notre anglais. Le mot chaise ? (**chair**** et plein d'autres mots)** J'ai lu une fic en anglais hier soir et c'était « hip » ça veut dire hanche.

**Cynore** : on ne connaîtra jamais le nombre de lecteurs réels puisqu'il y en a qui ne laisse pas de review (**moi qui en laisse rarement, remarque je dois pratiquement toutes les écrire en anglais si je m'y met alors…)**. Et c'est toujours un plaisir de tailler une bavette avec toi. Pu de Word ? Essaye bloc not. C'est réglé ? (**y'a**** pas de correcteur là dedans, je le sais bien)** OK. C'est vrai ça, tu viens faire ton petit marché et tu nous dis ni bonjour, ni la suite ? C'est intolérable.

**Lune d'argent** : eh ouiiiiiiiiiiiii, il arrive que certaines fics soient géniales, ensuite elles attirent tous les lecteurs inimaginables. Il n'y a pas de yaoi, l'histoire ce suffit en elle-même pas besoin d'en rajouter. Draco comme je l'ai déjà dit est pour l'instant superficiel mais son personnage va évoluer il prouvera ainsi qu'il a une place à part entière dans la fic. Harry est le héros, c'est normal qu'il est un parfait self-contrôle (**il a pas tout le temps le self-contrôle quand ce cher Voldie use son p't pouvoir)**. C'est vrai qu'ils sont trop chous. Je crois avoir mis un warning au début du chapitre pour prévenir de la haute teneur en émotion pour la fin. Dose quotidienne ? Dose quotidienne. Dose QUOTIDIENNE ? DOSE QUOTIDIENNE ? Ne nous fait pas d'overdose, ça serait dommage que tu claques avant de savoir la fin (**va falloir attendre si vous voulez mon avis)**.

**Diane23** : mayde, mayde, surchauffe de neurones. Le plafond, c'est vite dit, il y a pas fait de trou. C'est sûr que maintenant qu'il va les côtoyer tous les jours, il va pouvoir leur en mettre plein la poire. Bein, si tu te souviens juste au moment où tu postes on ne peut pas savoir ce que tu voulais nous dire. PS : Notre Leena a toutes les consoles possibles et imaginables (**non j'ai pas la nes, la xbox et j'ai aucune sega)**. Le Zelda ? C'est le dernier sur Gamecube (**Zelda**** the winwaker, elle est trop moche Zelda d'ailleurs, je vous parle même pas de Ganon)**. Pour le GBC, j'ai le bouquin de soluce, donc c'est bon (**moi aussi)**. Ta grande sœur ne laisse pas de review ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette éducation ? Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui va aller au coin et avoir une fessée. Au début je m'étais dit que le Seasons était le plus facile et en fait c'est le Ages que j'ai fini en premier (**moi je préfère majora, j'adore jouer avec le temps, remarque là je m'amuse bien avec le bateau, à la recherche des 10 cœurs qui me manquent)**. Les reviews, on commence par dire qu'on aime bien qu'on attend la suite avec impatience, et dans une ou deux chapitres je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai le pressentiment que l'on va se mettre à parler chiffons (**et oui c'est toujours comme ça mais moi j'y peut rien, rassurer vous celui qui sera lundi sera hyper long en tous cas)**.

Pat06 : c'est sur, on a envie de les.............. tiens ça me fait penser (oui, ça m'a arrive) "Jeter les profs par la fenêtre n'est pas un crime, c'est une question d'hygiène" ou "Les dieux, pour punir les humains Envoyèrent sur terre Les mathématiques et les physiciens" (**ou Ganon)** enfin bref. C'est la preuve matérielle de la relation père-fils. Pour le défi de Cynore, elle s'en occupe, nous n'avons fait que passer le message, c'est à elle de se dépatouiller maintenant (**on peux pas tout faire)**.

Le chapitre 24 vous réserve une petite surprise dont vous me direz des nouvelles.


	24. Griffes, crocs, et fourrure… Oh mon Dieu

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Severitus, sauf la traduction

Et voici la drogue quotidienne !!!!

------

**Chapitre 24 : Griffes, crocs, et fourrure… Oh mon Dieu. **

------

Harry sortit de l'escalier de l'Aile des Invités pour découvrir la présence de Ron et Hermione, se querellant à propos de quelque chose. La porte de la chambre de Lupin était fermée, et Harry supposa qu'il était probablement en train de travaillers ou autre chose. Alors qu'il approchait silencieusement, essayant de savoir ce qu'était le sujet de la dispute, Ron se tourna brusquement vers lui et sauta de surprise. 

« Harry ! Ne fais pas ça ! » murmura Ron, lui envoyant un regard accusateur alors qu'il mit une main sur son cœur rapide. Harry gesticula et se gratta le bas de son coup nerveusement.  

« Désolé… mauvaise habitude, je suppose. Est-ce que vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? » demanda-t-il, et Hermione secoua sa tête, un livre familier tenu fermement contre sa poitrine. 

« Non… à peine quelques minutes. Nous avons suivit Lupin jusqu'ici après le déjeuner. Où étais-tu ? Nous avons remarqué que Malfoy semblait plutôt énervé… »

« Er… oui, je l'ai en quelque sorte abandonné. Professeur Snape m'avait demandé de le voir dans son bureau après le déjeuner, et nous avons parlé pendant un moment Il s'est aussi occupé de ma cicatrice. »

« Nous avons remarqué. » dit Ron, louchant légèrement vers le nouveau marquage. 

« Alors… comment est ce que vous vous entendez ? » demanda Hermione, et Harry et Ron commencèrent à la suivre vers l'une des salles vides un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Harry s'arrêta une minute avant de répondre, fixant le sol en réfléchissant.

« Très bien pour l'instant. C'est étrange, mais… il change vraiment. Il n'a pas hurlé ou s'est mit en colère, et il semble qu'il s'inquiète pour moi… »

« Et bien, il est ton père, Harry… » dit Hermione avec un petit sourire. Ron avait un visage vide d'émotion, mais semblait essayer de former un sourire lui aussi. 

« Oui, mais c'est toujours étrange et confus… tout est arrivé si rapidement. Je suis heureux qu'il essaye d'être un père… Je ne pense pas que je pourrais supporter le vieux Snape en plus de tout le reste. » dit Harry alors qu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Elle était pratiquement identique à celle dans laquelle Remus restait, même s'il n'y avait pas de jeu d'échec sur la table. 

« Snape et père… ce sont les deux mots que je n'aurai jamais pu imaginé entendre dans la même phrase. » murmura Ron alors qu'il s'installait dans sa chaise. Hermione posa le livre sur la table alors que Harry attrapait une troisième chaise de l'autre côté de la pièce, la ramenant pour s'asseoir à côté des deux autres. 

« Ajoutez les mots 'est mon' entre ces deux là, et je serai d'accord avec vous. » répondit Harry, et lui et Hermione prirent les deux sièges restant. Ils s'assirent dans un silence forcé pendant un moment, leurs regards concentrés sur le sol. 

« Alors, comment c'est Slytherin ? » demanda enfin Hermione, essayant de former un petit sourire, pendant que Ron grimaçait légèrement. Harry soupira et se reposa contre sa chaise, haussant des épaules envers la question. 

« Ce n'est pas si mal je suppose… C'est plus calme que Gryffindor, d'un côté. » dit-il, et puis après un moment de réflexion, il ajouta. « La plupart d'entre eux m'ont laissé seul depuis hier, mais Malfoy semble vouloir devenir mon ami. Quelques fois j'ai le sentiment que son père le lui a ordonné. En dehors de ça… C'est un petit peu seul. » il s'interrompit encore avant de reprendre, la nuance lumineuse de ses yeux disparaissants légèrement. » Je ne connais pas vraiment quelqu'un là-bas… et maintenant, je dois prétendre que je ne connais absolument personne dans l'école. La tour de Gryffindor me manque déjà… »

« Peut-être que Dumbledore te laissera changer. » offrit Ron, ses yeux s'agrandissant avec espoir. Harry renifla, levant ses yeux au ciel à l'idée. 

« Oh oui…un Snape à Gryffindor, alors je serais vraiment le centre de l'attention. » dit-il sarcastiquement et d'une voix traînante. 

« Harry… » dit Hermione, son ton ramenant l'attention du regard blessé du visage de Ron. Harry soupira et se tint la tête dans ses mains, se réprimandant intérieurement. _Ils essayent seulement de t'aider_, se rappela-t-il. 

« Je suis désolé… Je suis en quelque sorte… vraiment confus en ce moment. » dit-il, levant son regard pour regarder chacun de ses amis.

« Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ça Harry. » dit Ron, portant maintenant un joyeux sourire forcé. 

« Um… Et si nous commencions l'entraînement ? » offrit Hermione. Elle saisit le livre sur la table, et tourna les pages pendant un moment avant de trouver la bonne, mais lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, le malaise qui semblait s'être installé entre eux avait disparu. 

« Cela me semble bien » dit Ron, ses yeux brillant d'anticipation. Harry acquiesça après un moment, levant en même temps une main pour retirer une mèche de ses cheveux hors de son visage. Hermione soupira légèrement, jetant à Harry un regard compatissant qui passa inaperçu. Alors que l'humeur s'améliorait un peu par rapport aux quelques minutes précédentes, elle était encore assez sombre. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être extrêmement inquiète pour lui, peu importe combien Remus ou Ron l'assurait qu'il allait bien. Cela n'était tout simplement pas possible pour lui d'être 'bien', beaucoup trop de choses lui étaient arrivées en un très court laps de temps. Sa vie lui avait été arrachée et soudainement réordonnée, est-ce qu'ils s'attendaient honnêtement à ce qu'il soit capable de s'adapter en un clin d'œil ou un sourire ? Non… Il n'allait pas bien, Hermione pouvait le dire assez facilement. Depuis qu'il avait découvert la première et terrible vérité sur lui, il n'avait plus été le même. Harry avait toujours été plus sombre que la plupart des Gryffindor, plus mâture et réservé que n'importe qui d'autre à son âge. D'abord, elle l'avait associé à sa vie chez lui, et à son statut non voulu. Mais maintenant… maintenant elle savait qu'il avait eut un peu de ces ténèbres, et les récents évènements n'avaient fait que les amplifier. C'était comme s'il était suivit par une ombre constante, portant un poids invisible sur ses épaules qui l'éloignait lentement de la lumière vers les ténèbres. Peu importe combien il semblait différent maintenant, elle pouvait reconnaître la même douleur emplissant ses yeux, et elle était plus brillante qu'auparavant. 

« Très bien, commençons. » dit enfin Hermione, créant son propre sourire joyeux pour le bien être de Harry. Il lui donna un petit sourire en retour, avant de reposer sa tête contre la chaise et de fermer ses yeux, Ron et Hermione faisant de même un peu plus tard. 

'_Très bien… concentration.' _se dit Harry, clignant des yeux dans un effort pour que son esprit se concentre. Immédiatement, il sut que cela allait être plus difficile qu'avant, des pensées vagabondantes continuaient d'apparaître, et demandait son attention. Son esprit voulait penser à autre chose, comme les classes de demain (Potions principalement), une autre nuit dans le dortoir des Slytherins, et une myriade d'autres choses qu'il allait faire après ces quelques jours. Mais finalement, après plusieurs minutes de combat, il réussit à faire taire ses pensées assez longtemps pour commencer. '_Verto Fera_' pensa-t-il, forçant chaque syllabe à être claire. Il prit plusieurs profondes inspirations alors qu'il se concentrait pour écrire les mots à l'intérieur de son esprit, le texte bougeant et  brillant en blanc contre les paupières de ses yeux. Puis il essaya de se souvenir de la sensation qu'il ressentait lorsque sa main se transformait en patte, son épine dorsale s'étendant pour former une queue, le picotement de la fourrure sortant de sa peau, et puis cela commença. Etrangement, les changements semblèrent arriver plus rapidement qu'avant. Il grimaça alors que de petites vrilles de douleur s'enroulaient autour de ses nerfs, ses mains émettaient de petits pops et cracks alors que les os se changeaient et se reformait. Puis cela sembla se ralentir à nouveau, le picotement de la sortie de la fourrure continuait légèrement sur ses coudes et en haut de ses bras. Encore et encore, il continuait de penser ses deux mots, ses yeux toujours fermés et ses muscles tendus. Il remarqua à peine lorsque la métamorphose continua bien plus loin que la précédente, comme si des murs étaient tombés et que la route au-delà était libre. Ce fut une lutte pour garder sa concentration, mais d'une certaine façon il réussit à penser en dehors de la douleur croissante. D'abord, c'était seulement la fourrure s'étalant plus loin, puis quelque chose d'autre sembla la suivre, passant à travers tous ses muscles et os. Il pleura pratiquement lorsque ses jambes commencèrent à changer de forme, quelques os s'allongeant alors que d'autre raccourcissaient. Et puis il ne fut plus assit dans la chaise, mais à genoux sur le sol, sa tête vers le bas alors que les muscles de ses jambes se déliaient et reliaient, s'étiraient et grandissaient, certains devenant plus fins alors que d'autres s'épaississaient. Et cela continuait encore, de la fourrure sortant de sa peau, aussi noir que la nuit alors qu'elle couvrait lentement son dos, au-delà de ses épaules, enduisant son estomac tendu puis ses jambes. 

Au fond de son esprit, Harry commençait à paniquer un petit peu par l'étendu de sa transformation Il n'était pas sûr si cela était supposé continuer aussi rapidement, mais la pensée disparut complètement de son esprit avant qu'elle ne puisse se former complètement. La concentration était impérative, il ne la laisserait pas s'enfuir maintenant… il la garderait jusqu'à la fin. Une douleur pointue se fit sentir alors que sa colonne s'abaissait, le forçant à presser ses pattes de devant sur le sol. La douleur monta jusqu'au cou, il pouvait sentir ses vertèbres s'agrandirent, les muscles se renforçant autour de sa gorge et de ses épaules jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Finalement il émit un cri étouffé alors que la douleur traversait les os de sa mâchoire, montant vers le haut de son visage et traversant son crâne. Il fut faiblement conscient de tous les pops successifs et cracks alors que ses dents devenaient pointues et changeait de forme, s'étirant et se réarrangeant pour se presser contre l'intérieur de ses lèvres. Puis tout commença à bouger, os, muscles et ligaments. Les os de ses joues s'étirèrent et se reformèrent, son nez s'aplatie et poussa avec ses mâchoires, sa couleur se fonçant alors qu'une petite fourrure recouvrit son visage. Pendant un bref instant, il ne ptu rien entendre alors que ses oreilles changeaient de forme, se façonnant en forme de triangle creux en haut de sa tête. Puis son épile s'abaissa encore, ses omoplates et les os de ses hanches se reformant selon un angle différent. Et enfin, l'inhabituelle sensation qui courait à travers son corps se ralentit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête dans un calme sans douleur. 

D'abord Harry fut terrifié par ce qu'il pouvait trouver lorsqu'il ouvrirait ses yeux. Puis il se rappela que cette forme, quoi que ce soit, pouvait probablement lui sauver la vie un jour. Ça, et la soudaine réalisation qu'il avait d'une façon ou d'une autre réussi à complètement se transformer le força à ouvrir ses yeux. La première chose qu'il vit le troubla un peu, même si ce n'était qu'une vue de la cheminée. La plupart des couleurs semblaient modifiées, avec plus de gris qu'auparavant, mais le violet sur les tapisseries murales semblait plus clair. Secouant sa tête, il cligna des yeux, et osa baisser sa tête, se concentrant sur une paire de longues pattes noires posées sur le tapis sous lui. Tournant sa tête, il soupira lorsqu'il pensa qu'il fut dans un corps de canin, enveloppé complètement dans une fourrure noire épaisse, bien qu'elle soit striée de blanc par endroit, où ses cicatrices étaient. La longue queue touffue était enroulée autour de ses pattes arrière, et il la fit bouger légèrement, ayant une étrange sensation d'un membre supplémentaire. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Ron et Hermione, qui étaient toujours en profonde concentration, Harry rassembla assez de courage pour se lever et d'essayer de découvrir à quoi ressemblait le reste de son corps. Après tout, il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il était. Le processus de la marche, cependant, se révéla un petit peu plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Se tenir debout était assez facile, mais cela lui prit un moment pour faire bouger ses quatre pattes sans tomber. Après une petite lutte, il réussit à atteindre le grand miroir de l'autre côté de la pièce, et s'assit pour se regarder dedans.

Ses yeux étaient encore gris, remarqua-t-il joyeusement, même s'il semblait refléter la faible lumière éclairant la pièce. Et centré exactement au dessus d'un œil, se tenait une étrange tache grise de fourrure grise, ressemblant à sa cicatrice. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait sourit fièrement en voyant la forme qu'il incarnait maintenant. Il était fin et lisse, avec des pattes blanches et des crocs pointus. Cela ressemblait aussi vaguement à la forme animagus de Sirius, une pensée qu'il lui amena un peu de fierté ainsi qu'un peu de peur. Lupin d'un autre côté, serait sûrement très amusé s'il le découvrait. Après tout, Lupin n'état plus le seul 'loup' à Hogwarts. 

« Harry ? » appela une voix, et Harry tourna sa tête pour voir Hermione interrompre sa concentration, étirant la fourrure qui recouvrait ses bras. Concentrant toute son attention pour avoir une bonne marche, il trotta à travers la pièce avec ce qu'il espérait être un équivalent de sourire, et s'assit juste à côté de la chaise d'Hermione avant d'émettre un joyeux 'woof'. Hermione se retourna et le fixa avec choc, ses yeux de félin s'élargissant énormément. « Wow… tu l'as fait Harry, tu es un Animagus… » dit-elle d'admiration, même si elle semblait légèrement distraite. '_Es-t-il le loup de la prophétie ?!_' pensa-t-elle rapidement, mais elle fut interrompu avant qu'elle ne puis poser la question à haute voix. 

« Huh ? » murmura Ron, clignant des yeux et agitant son nez canin. « Hey Hermione, tu as des raies ! » dit-il, montrant les marques étranges sur les joues et les mains/pattes de Hermione. Elle sourit fièrement et Harry fit ce qu'elle espérait être un son d'approbation. « Et Harry…wow, je veux dire… nous savons que tu étais très bon à ça mais, wow ! » dit Ron, et Harry baissa légèrement sa tête, gesticulant maladroitement. Puis il entendit un bruissement étranger provenant du couloir, et un moment plus tard, un grand hibou fauve vola à travers la porte entrouverte, et atterrit sur le dos de la chaise d'Hermione. 

« Comment est-il entré ici ? » demanda Hermione, et Ron haussa les épaules avant de se lever pour enlever le parchemin de ses pattes, puisqu'il était le seul à avoir encore des mains. Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté lorsque Ron fronça les sourcils après avoir vu l'écriture sur le dessus du parchemin enroulé. « Et bien, de qui est ce ? » demanda Hermione, alors que le hibou s'envola. Ron soupira et la tendit à Hermione.

« Elle est pour Harry… de Sirius. » dit Ron. Puis toute la fierté et le contentement que Harry avait ressentit s'effacèrent en un instant. Une lettre de Sirius… qui ne savait pas que son monde s'était retourné…

------

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

**Chen** : Mais non, tu vois bien que la surprise c'est une surprise et non un cauchemar ambulant (**tu l'as pas aimé la surprise ?)**.

**Lunard666** : L'auteur lui a donné un soupçon d'intelligence et de réflexion (**faut pas pousser, surtout s'il compte coller longtemps le pov' p't Harry il faut qu'il est une once d'intelligence)**. Miiiccccccccccccciiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

**Cynore** (30ème review) : alors le défi c'est pour les participantes. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, le début semble très prometteur. Essaye de maîtriser une page web ou un document texte au lieu de t'acharner sur ce pauvre document word (**c'est pareil, j'utilise word pour ça, je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais tout est en un paragraphe et c'est pas bien, un p't peu d'aide, tu veux ? sinon j'aime bien le début)**.

**Umbre77** : C'est vrai ? Alors tout va bien. C'est vrai que Draco en Creevey……………….

**Pat06** : Kikou, on ne peut pas en faire le deuil, le seul moyen de sortir du chagrin dans lequel nous serons plongé sera de se jeter sur une nouvelle fic traduite de Leena ou sur le défi prometteur de Cynore. Les deux petites phrases je les ai trouvé en seconde sur les boites contenant les atomes en cours de physique. En fait, on pourrait même dire qu'il s'est fait tous les persos qui se sont illustrés dans l'histoire magique puis que Tonton Voldi est lui aussi passé par là. Toujours un plaisir de papoter avec toi.

**Luffynette** : des heures, des heures c'est vite dit, si tu veux réduire le nombre tu te dit une journée mais si tu veux on peut passer à une semaine ! et puis on ne dit pas le dernier chapitre mais le chapitre suivant (**c'est pas encore la fin)**. Nous ferons une distribution gratuite de mouchoirs lorsque se sera l'épilogue et nous planifierons un lynchage de Severitus (**faut pas la luncher, elle écrit bien, mais… elle met le temps)**.

**Diane23** : pour la soluce, Leena a trouvé son bonheur sur les pages anglaises. C'est pas beau d'avoir des préjugés comme ça nous y arriverons un jour ou l'autre (**on y arrive toujours)**.

**Lindsay8633** : C'est de l'endoctrinement, du bourrage de crâne, en fait y'a pas une présidente et une première ministre, nous sommes sur le même rang, c'est 50/50. Le Président est celui qui a tout le prestige et le 1er ministre celui qui se ramasse toutes les merdes (cours d'histoire, c'est texto ce que nous a sorti la prof) (**tu veux peut être mes cours, je suis sur que tu adorerais les math) **C'est sûr que si on tient en compte que c'est moi qui doit veiller à la cohérence orthographique dans les chapitres et répondre à vos doléances, je suis première ministre. En fait, on ne fait pas en sorte que tu te consacres exclusivement à cette fic puisque Leena en a aussi traduit deux autres et que nous aimerions aussi avoir votre avis sur elles **(y'en a une où y'a une grosse pause, l'autre est terminée)**.

**Valria**** Granger** : Leena en est déjà à la moitié de sa traduction et elle ne prévoit pas de s'arrêter (**non je projette de tout traduire)**

**Dragonwing** : Enfin !!!!!!!!! Quelqu'un qui nous lit et qui laisse enfin une review, y'a pas d'autres frère et soeur pour qu'on fasse connaissance avec le reste de la famille ? Je te remercie de compatir à ma lourde tâche, le pire c'est qu'il y a qu'en français où on a la possibilité de faire autant de fautes. (**merci**** pour Zelda, suis toujours bloqué à des endroits débiles, une flèche par terre ? non non je la voie pas)**

**Lune d'argent** : un dessin qui correspondent aussi bien? Pourquoi? T'en a vu d'autre? (**moi**** oui et ils sont vraiment horrible)** On peut les voir? (**ah**** non ou faut me demander, ou vous inscrire dans le yahoo group de Severitus) ** Histoire de foutre les boules à Draco c'est vrai et de foutre le bordel à Hogwarts par une amitié Gryffindor-Slytherin. C'est vrai que les fics ça se lit sans limite. Les overdoses à outrances

**Solar** : Nous le savons, il y a les exams, les concours, le bac c'est le normal le mois de juin arrive à grand pas. Nous en reparlerons pendant les grandes vacances, un serviteur perso, un elfe de maison rien que pour nous. qu'est-ce que t'en dis Leena? (**serait pas contre je suis un peu surcharger en ce moment)**

Alors, très déçu à peine 10 review (**11 now)**, si l'on n'en a pas plus pour ce chapitre-ci  vous n'aurez pas le chapitre le lendemain (**surtout que je suis en train de me faire chi… à le traduire celui là !!!)**, nous attendrons d'atteindre les 20 review pour le mettre (**et si y'a pas et ben ça sera pour plus tard niark niark, pourrais jouer à Zelda comme ça)**. Nnnnnnooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnn maaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssss !!!!!!! on espère faire plaisir en mettant un chapitre quotidiennement pour faire plaisir et y'en a qui font pas leur boulot (**contrairement à nous)**.


	25. Un Petit Réconfort

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Severitus, sauf la traduction

Dod qui met un WARNINg pour prévenir qu'il y a une scène qui peut faire très peur donc ne pas faire lire aux tous petits nenfants et la fin est très riche en émotions pas fleur bleue ni romantique à souhait mais bonnnnnnnnn. A voui, le cours de potions tant attendu est là. **(qui est ce qui est content ?J'ai encore décroché de mon jeu préféré pour traduire un long chapitre)**

------

**Chapitre 25 : Un Petit Réconfort**

------

Harry fixait la page comme il le faisait tous les matins. D'abord Divination, il la fixa plutôt que ses notes sur les Runes, et puis pendant la Métamorphose, il faisait la même chose. Ses yeux continuaient de parcourir les mêmes mots, même si son esprit s'était depuis longtemps arrêté de lire les mots, il réfléchissait pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire à propos de ça. 

_Harry, _

_Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir contacté depuis un moment, j'ai été très occupé dernièrement. Lupin m'a laissé un mot disant qu'il retournait à Hogwarts. Il n'a pas dit pourquoi, mais il a mentionné que cela a quelque chose à voir avec toi. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je viens juste de recevoir un hibou de Dumbledore me demandant si je pouvais revenir également à l'école. Malheureusement, il a été assez vague, même s'il semblait se passer quelque chose. Toutes ses 'rumeurs' volant dans les magazines m'ont fait m'inquiéter à ton propos, même si elles ont permis de retirer l'œil du Ministère de moi pendant un moment. Je serai là dans à peu près deux semaines, J'espère que tu seras sain et sauf d'ici là. _

_Sirius. _

_PS : N'oublie pas de le dire à Dumbledore si ta cicatrice te fait mal. _

Harry soupira et remit silencieusement la lettre dans une poche intérieure, commençant à regarder ses étranges notes écrites de Métamorphose. Sirius arrivera dans deux semaines. Il viendra frapper à la porte, espérant tout trouver comme auparavant. A la place, il trouvera que son filleul n'était pas qui il pensait. Serrant des dents légèrement, Harry essaya de concentrer son attention à nouveau sur ses notes, mais son esprit continua à vagabonder. Comment pouvait-il lui annonces les nouvelles ? Il ne pouvait pas se tenir simplement là et dire, 'Hi Sirius, c'est moi, Harry. Tu sais quoi ? Snape est mon père, et si je quitte Hogwarts, je deviendrais un des méchants laquais de Voldemort ! Comment tu vas ?' Non… Harry ne pouvait certainement pas imaginer que cela se passerait très bien. Il savait qu'il pouvait toujours accepter l'offre de Remus pour qu'il le dise à Sirius, mais en toute honnêteté, il n'aimait pas vraiment cette idée. Une partie de son esprit se sentait coupable pour tout ce qui était arrivé, il sentait qu'il était de sa responsabilité de le dire à Sirius. Il le saurait de toute façon, il était le fils de l'ennemi de Sirius… le moins qu'il puisse faire serait de le lui dire lui-même.

Avec une secousse subtile de sa tête, Harry brisa ses pensées, faiblement conscient que quelqu'un à côté de lui parlait. C'était Malfoy, et il semblait être en train de parler depuis un bon moment. 

« Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu traînes autour d'eux… » dit Malfoy d'une voix traînante, faisant une grimace de dégoût alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la salle de Métamorphose. Ses yeux lançant un regard vers Ron, Hermione, et le 'faux' Harry, chacun d'entre eux plongés dans leur travail. 

« Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire, Malfoy. » répondit Harry sur le même ton, même s'il ne leva pas les yeux une seule fois du parchemin sur lequel était écrit ses notes devant lui. McGonagall se tenait sur le devant de la salle de classe, expliquant comment tourner des coussins en chatons, ne se rendant pas compte de la petite conversation. 

« Ils sont à _Gryffindor_, Zack ! » siffla Malfoy, son expression montrant que ce seul fait devrait être suffisant pour le faire serrer des dents de révulsion.

 « Et nous somme à Slytherin… et alors ? » répliqua Harry, arrêtant de prendre des notes assez longtemps pour lever un sourcil vers son 'ami'. Draco semblait vraiment mortifié, mais il continua, croisant ses bras. 

« Est-ce que tu ne sais pas que tous les Slytherins sont supposés détester les Gryffindors ? Ce sont tous des amoureux de muggles, des fous… ils sont même pires que des Hufflepuffs. » persista Malfoy, et Harry dut s'empêcher de serrer ses dents et de sortir une autre réplique. 

« … et ils sont aussi braves et honorables, si je me souviens correctement. Ron, Hermione et Harry me semblent parfaitement bien. » répondit-il, rabaissant son regard vers ses notes. Il essayait de se concentrer sur ce que le professeur disait aussi bien qu'à modifier son écriture, ce simple fait révélerait à coup sur sa véritable identité aux autres professeurs. 

« Et ce que je ne comprends pas plus est que tu traînes avec des Gryffindors ! Potter entre tous… est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que cela fera à ta réputation ? » continua Malfoy, ses yeux agrandis d'incrédulité. 

« Je n'étais pas conscient que j'avais une réputation. » répondit Harry, ses yeux à demi fermés et avec désintérêt. 

« Ecoute Zack, les gens te respectent. La moitié de notre maison a peur de toi, avec toutes ses histoires à propos de ton père, et je suis sûr que le reste de l'école n'ose pas parler contre toi. S'il est révélé que tu socialises avec… avec eux, alors les gens vont commencer à penser que tu es faible ! » dit Malfoy désespérément, comme si c'était la chose la plus importante du monde. _Ah_, pensa Harry, _alors c'est une des inquiétudes de Malfoy._

« Et depuis quand est-ce que je m'occupe de ce que les gens pensent ? » répondit froidement Harry, et Draco ressemblait à quelqu'un qui voulait frapper sa tête contre la table de frustration. Après un moment passé avec sa tête sur son parchemin, Draco leva les yeux, et posa un bras sur sa table, sa mâchoire posé sur sa main. 

« Tu es très étrange, tu sais ça, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il enfin, ses yeux froid le regardant bizarrement, essayant de trouver une raison pour son étrange point de vue. 

« Ah oui… étrange, je crois que j'ai été appelé comme ça une fois ou deux… » dit Harry, tapotant sa mâchoire, simulant une réflexion. Draco secoua sa tête et posa sa main sur son bureau, le fixant avec un regard déterminé. 

« Toi et moi allons avoir une longue discussion ce soir. Il semble qu'il me revient le droit de te sauver avant que tu ne finisses dans un vrai bordel. » dit-il, et Harry soupira d'exaspération, le garçon n'allait pas laisser tomber. 

« Très bien, tu peux parler, mais je ne peux pas te garantir que j'écouterai. » l'avertit-il, montrant le nez de Malfoy avec sa plume pour en rajouter. 

« Oublie ça, tu n'es pas étrange, tu es fou… » Draco se mit pratiquement à rire, mais seul sa bouche formait un sourire amusé. 

« Et je viens d'une très longue ligné de gens fous et fiers, merci beaucoup. » répondit Harry, fermant ses yeux brièvement avant de revenir vers ses notes. Draco, de l'autre côté, pensait que le commentaire était plutôt drôle, et essayait de s'empêcher de rire devant McGonagall. 

« Mr Malfoy, Mr Snape… est-ce que vous avez quelque chose à dire au reste de la classe ? » demanda McGonagall, tournant son regard vers eux, même si elle fixait plus sévèrement Malfoy. 

« Non, professeur. » répondit Malfoy, son visage blanchissant, pendant que quelques Gryffindor ricanaient légèrement à l'arrière de la pièce. Après avoir secoué sa tête vers elle, Harry dut cacher le sourire sur son visage. Il y avait des moments où il aurait tué pour voir Malfoy sur le devant de la scène comme ça, et, après un rapide coup d'œil à travers la salle, il apparaissait que Ron et Hermione partageaient ses sentiments. 

« Alors j'apprécierai si vous vouliez avoir un peu plus d'attention. Vous me verrez tous les deux après la classe. » Harry fronça légèrement des sourcils alors qu'elle parlait. C'était seulement son premier jour en tant que 'Zackary Snape' et il avait déjà des problèmes. Il espérait que cela ne serait pas un indice de comment se déroulerait le reste de la journée. 

Malfoy grommela quelque chose à propos de vieille femme grincheuse dans sa barbe, mais Harry l'ignora pendant le reste du cours. Il ne voulait pas avoir plus de problème une seconde fois, et par-dessus tout il ne voulait pas amener plus d'attention sur lui que nécessaire. Il avait à se préoccuper de choses plus importantes que se fixer sur les Gryffindors ou les insultes de Malfoy. 

La classe se termina très peu de temps après, et McGonagall lui demanda d'attendre à l'arrière de la pièce pendant qu'elle réprimandait Malfoy, elle déduisit également 10 points. Harry la remercia silencieusement lorsqu'elle envoya dehors Malfoy après ça, mais il redevint nerveux, puisque c'était finalement son tour. Silencieusement il approcha du bureau de McGonagall et se tint patiemment devant elle, exactement de la même façon que Samedi. A nouveau ses yeux passèrent rapidement sur son visage, cherchant une once de culpabilité. Cependant, lorsqu'elle parla finalement, il découvrit qu'il s'était trompé. 

« Quelque chose m'a donné l'impression que Mr Malfoy était plus à blâmé que vous pour la petite interruption d'aujourd'hui. » dit McGonagall avec un léger sourire. Et Harry se tint bouche bée, ne croyant pas sa chance. Il se recomposa après un moment se redressant avant de répondre. 

« Je suppose, il essayait de me convaincre du mal inhérent de tous les Gryffindors, il m'a vu parler avec Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, et Harry Potter hier. » répondit-il, et à sa surprise, McGonagall éclata de rire pendant un tout petit moment. Même s'il fut assez sage pour le dissimuler de son visage, Harry fut complètement choqué par son attitude étrange. Elle n'était pas aussi sévère envers lui qu'elle ne l'avait été avec son… autre soi, qu'est ce qui se passait ?

« Vraiment ? Je suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant. J'espère cependant que vous ne croyez pas tout ce non-sens… » dit-elle, le regardant une fois encore. 

« Bien sur que non Professeur, je sais voir une rivalité entre maisons quand j'en vois une, et je n'ai rien à faire là dedans. » répondit Harry avec résolution, et en toute honnêteté. Dans sa situation présente, une rivalité entre maisons n'était pas la chose la plus sage à faire, et il ne mentionnait même pas le fait qu'il était techniquement à la fois Gryffindor ET Slytherin… 

« Vous me surprenez, Mr Snape, et je dois dire que je suis impressionnée. Je dois dire que je m'attendais à une version plus jeune de votre père lorsque je vous ai rencontré pour la première fois, je m'attendais également à ce que vous et Mr Malfoy soyez amis rapidement. » dit McGonagall, se reposant contre son siège légèrement. 

« Mon père était ami avec le père de Draco ? » demanda rapidement Harry, et puis un peu plus tard fut surpris par le fait qu'il avait inconsciemment décidé de dire 'mon père.'

« Je pense qu'on peut les appeler comme ça. Ils traînaient toujours ensemble durant leur dernières années d'école, mais avant ça, Severus était plutôt un solitaire. Je suis fière de vous voir vous faire des amis si rapidement. » répondit-elle avec un sourire, et Harry sembla légèrement soulagé, cela augmenta un peu sa curiosité. 

« Er… merci, Professeur. » se résolu-t-il à répondre. 

« Vous feriez mieux d'aller à votre prochain cour, Mr Snape. Ne laissez pas Malfoy vous distraire en classe, la prochaine fois je devrais prendre des points. » l'avertit-elle, et Harry hocha de la tête rapidement avant de quitter la salle, laissant McGonagall avec les quelques étudiants de quatrième année qui commençaient à remplir la salle. 

« Hey ! » dit quelqu'un de derrière lui, alors que Harry commençait à foncer dans le couloir. Il s'arrêta et se retourna. Ron, Hermione et Lupin l'attendaient. « Tu nous attends, hein ? » dit Ron alors qu'ils venaient vers lui. 

« Désolé… je pensais que j'étais en retard. » murmura-il pour s'excuser, et Lupin lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule. 

« Pas encore, mais nous le serons si nous n'y allons pas maintenant. » dit Hermione, alors que tous marchaient vers les donjons pour leur prochain cours. 

« Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je suis sûr que vous n'attendiez pas simplement pour escorter le 'nouvel' étudiant vers son cours… » demanda Harry et Lupin acquiesça après un moment. 

« Je voulais te dire que cela sera la dernière classe à laquelle j'assisterai, sous cette forme en tout cas. Dumbledore pense que c'est une bonne idée si 'Harry Potter' disparaissait après cette classe, et l'annonce de 'ton' absence sera faite au dîner. Cela ne fera pas de mal si l'on nous voit ensemble une dernière fois avant ça. » dit Lupin, et Harry hocha de la tête. Le plus tôt 'Harry Potter' disparaissait, le plus sauf serait Lupin. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui arriverait si le Ministère décidait soudainement de briser les portes et de débarquer, les baguettes prêtes. Sans aucun doute, le Ministère était occupé à le chercher ailleurs pour le moment, suspectant probablement que Voldemort était responsable de son évasion. Cependant, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne décide de vérifier Hogwarts, juste au cas où… 

« Oui… c'est une bonne idée. » répondit Harry, son regard vers le sol. Il espérait que Lupin se baladerait encore un peu dans le coin après ça. Avoir Lupin était d'un grand réconfort… il savait qu'il pouvait se sentir libre de lui parler s'il en avait besoin, et il savait qu'il comprenait d'une certaine façon. Après tout, qui serait mieux pour l'aider à survivre dans une autre vie, que quelqu'un qui avait été là, et l'avait fait ? Même s'il devait admettre que cela serait un grand soulagement de ne pas avoir à regarder son propre visage pendant toute la journée… 

« Est-ce que vous pensez que les Potions seront différentes maintenant ? Avec… tout ce qui est arrivé ? » demanda Ron, envoyant un curieux regard entre Harry et Lupin. Harry haussa des épaules, mettant son sac de livre sur son épaule. Pour le moment, Lupin utilisait les livres de Ron et d'Hermione pour la classe, alors que Harry avait les siens. 

« Je ne sais pas… j'espère. Même si je ne serait pas surpris qu'il vous hurle dessus, il doit toujours garder les 'apparences'. En dehors de ça, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. Je me sens à nouveau comme un premier année… » murmura Harry alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la porte, et pour confirmer ses mots, il fixait avec appréhension la porte.

« Détends-toi, si quelqu'un se fera crier dessus, cela sera moi. » dit Lupin, et Harry pensait qu'il avait probablement raison. Il ne douterait pas une seconde que son père saisirait la chance d'avoir Lupin à sa merci, en fait, il se mettrait probablement à mettre le bordel dans la classe pour lui. 

« Maintenant que tu le dis, tu as un point… » dit Harry, et la conversation se termina sur cette phrase. Ils restèrent là en silence, alors que Hermione ouvrit la porte, et qu'ils rentraient. Harry revint immédiatement dans sa routine de 'nouveau étudiant'. Il s'arrêta un moment pour regarder les alentours, avant de finalement prendre place dans une des rangées vides. Par chance, Malfoy était déjà assis sur la rangée de devant, et n'avait pas remarqué son arrivée. Harry sortit un parchemin et une plume hors des tréfonds de son sac alors que le reste des étudiants entraient, la majorité lui jetant un bref coup d'œil sur leur route. '_Ils se demandent probablement comment je me débrouille en Potions'_ réalisa Harry, et il essaya plus désespérément de se détendre. Il espérait qu'il ne ferait rien capoter, même si pour une certaine raison il ne pensait pas qu'il le ferait. Il trouva cela étrange sur le moment, mais son devoir d'été de Potions avait été bien plus facile que d'habitude, ainsi que les quelques potions qu'ils avaient faites jusque là cette année. 

« Bonjour. » dit une fille alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui, lui tendant une de ses mains. « Je suis Rose Forester. » dit-elle, et Harry serra légèrement sa main. 

« Zackary Snape, heureux de te rencontrer. » répondit-il, la regardant avec attention. 

« Est-ce que cela te dérangerait si j'étais ta partenaire pour le cours d'aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle, et Harry secoua sa tête. 

« Pas du tout. » répliqua-t-il, et il tourna sa tête vers le reste de la classe. Quelques-uns des nouveaux arrivants Slytherins fixaient Rose avec jalousie, et lorsqu'il la regarda, il vit qu'elle souriait fièrement. Harry pensa que c'était plutôt étrange, et aussi amusant en même temps. Jamais avant quelqu'un n'avait voulu être son partenaire en Potions (sauf bien sûr ses amis) même s'il supposait qu'il aurait du s'attendre à ça. Après tout, qui serait un meilleur partenaire en Potions que le fils de Maître de Potions ? Elle avait probablement déduit que cela lui vaudrait un 'A' facile. Et bien, il serait damné s'il allait faire tout le travail, il l'obligerait à en faire la moitié. 

Tous les bruits s'arrêtèrent lorsque les portes de la classe s'ouvrirent brusquement, le Maître de Potions lui-même faisant son entrée avec son habituel éclat sombre. Harry ignora les regards curieux de ses compagnons de classe alors qu'il regardait son père, faisant de son mieux pour agir comme si c'était la première fois. Professeur Snape s'arrêta derrière son bureau et se retourna, prenant un moment pour balayer la pièce avec ses yeux, vérifiant mentalement les absences avant de commencer la leçon. 

« Ouvrez vos livres à la page 274. Nous allons tout d'abord prendre quelques notes sur la potion indiquée. Et puis nous allons la faire par nous-même. Malgré le fait que cela soit un Lundi et que vous ayez un nouvel étudiant dans vos rangs, j'attends à ce que vous restiez SUR VOTRE TACHE. Maintenant, sortez vos plumes et parchemins. Rapidement, si cela ne vous dérange pas. » dit-il, et Harry ne pouvait pas empêcher un petit sourire de se former sur son visage alors qu'il feuilletait son livre vers la bonne page. Snape n'apparaissait pas troublé le moins du monde, et Harry eut une petite consolation à cette pensée. Maintenant au moins, il savait à quoi s'en tenir. 

Tout le monde prit des notes sans discuter comme ordonné, même si Harry était sûr qu'il sentait des yeux sur lui à plus d'une occasion. Une fois de temps en temps, il leva ses yeux pour rencontrer leur regard, leur renvoyant un de curiosité avec un sourcil levé et un visage dépourvu d'émotions. Ils eurent rapidement le message, et habituellement ne regardaient pas une seconde fois. Lorsqu'il fallut faire la potion cependant, de plus en plus de personnes semblaient être distraites par sa présence, regardant constamment de leurs chaudrons vers le sien. Harry continua comme en temps normal, réconforté par la pensée qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Rose, d'un autre côté, avait quelques petits problèmes. Elle continuait de demander à Harry de lui montrer comment la faire correctement, mais il insistait pour qu'elle le fasse elle-même, pendant qu'il l'aidait. D'abord elle fut légèrement sceptique sur ça, mais lorsqu'elle finit la potion plus tôt et correctement, elle eut un grand sourire et le remercia. 

« Potter ! » dit cette même voix menaçante traversant la salle. « Pour une fois dans votre vie, prêtez attention à vos notes, et préparez ces crochets de serpents correctement ! » cria Snape et Lupin répondit avec un faible 'oui, monsieur' alors que Malfoy et compagnie commencèrent immédiatement à ricaner. Avec surprise, à travers le cours entier, Lupin ne fut engueulé que deux fois, miraculeusement perdant dix points par la même occasion. Cependant les autres Gryffindors ne partageaient pas la malice habituelle du Professeur. 

« Quelque chose d'intéressant à l'arrière de la pièce, Mr Finnigan ? » cria-t-il vers l'opposé de la pièce, après qu'il est surpris le regard de Seamus sur Harry. « Je crois que la bonne façon de faire votre potion peut être trouvée dans le livre, plutôt que dans le chaudron de votre compagnon de classe. Retournez au travail. » gronda-t-il, laissant le pauvre Seamus trembler alors qu'il essayait de remuer sa potion. A la fin de la classe, pratiquement tout le monde avait finit leur potion pratiquement parfaite, et ils furent tous libérés sans avoir été traumatisés beaucoup. Sur sa route hors de la salle, Rose remercia à nouveau Harry, et fut immédiatement entourée par d'autres filles de Slytherins, toutes impatientes de lui poser des questions. Harry de l'autre côté, décida de rester après le cours. C'était la dernière classe du jour, et il voulait parler à son père lorsqu'il avait la chance. Il rangea ses affaires et attendit que le dernier étudiant sorte de la pièce, et il marcha vers le bureau, là où son père lui indiquait. 

« Je crois que les choses n'ont pas été aussi terribles aujourd'hui. » dit Snape, interrompant l'effacement du tableau noir pour lui envoyer un regard curieux. 

« Non, tout est allé bien. Vous semblez être de retour comme avant également. » ajouta-t-il, formant un léger sourire. Le tableau noir une fois propre, Snape se laissa tomber dans sa chaise et se tourna vers lui, sa propre bouche légèrement incurvée. 

« Une performance perfectionnée avec le temps et la patience, je te l'assure. » dit-il, ses yeux sombres brillant avec amusement. « Tu n'as sûrement pas abandonné tes amis purement pour le plaisir de ma compagnie. » ajouta-t-il, un sourcil levé de curiosité. Harry bougea nerveusement, mordant sa lèvre brièvement avant de répondre. 

« Er… Sirius m'a envoyé une lettre hier. » dit-il, et puis leva son regard pour voir la réaction. L'expression de Snape sembla se figer momentanément, et il cilla rapidement avant de dire quelque chose. 

« Oh. Je suppose que Dumbledore est en contact avec lui alors ? » demanda-t-il platement, et Harry secoua sa tête. 

« Il l'a été, mais pas à propos de ce que vous pensez. Il a demandé à Sirius de revenir là, mais il ne lui a rien dit à propos de ce qui est arrivé. Il sera là dans deux semaines. » dit Harry, son regard s'abaissant à nouveau. Son père soupira profondément et se leva de son siège, passant lentement derrière son bureau. 

« Est-ce que tu vas répondre à sa lettre ? » demanda-t-il après un moment, s'interrompant pour jeter un coup d'œil vers le garçon nerveux se tenant devant son bureau. 

« Non, je ne le ferais pas. Il serait probablement mieux de simplement… attendre, alors il ne viendra pas hurler dans sa confusion ou… » dit Harry, bougeant nerveusement. 

« Prêt à me tuer ? » finit Severus, son regard fixé sombrement sur le sol. Il fit de son mieux pour contrôler sa colère, se mettant à serrer ses dents plutôt que d'ensorceler Black en face de quelqu'un qui aimait le meurtre. En vérité, il n'avait pas eut une pensée pour le condamné depuis que tout avait commencé… cela ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit que le Parrain de son fils avait une chose ou deux çà dire à propos de tout ça. Maintenant cela avait jeté un autre poids dans tout ça… Dans deux semaines, il aurait ce Gryffindor sur sa gorge, demandant de cesser n'importe quelle 'Magie Noire' qu'il avait mit sur le garçon. Même si, il admettait, qu'il préférait jeter un sort ou deux également sur Black. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il laisse cet horrible chien risquer les précieux petits progrès que lui et Harry avaient réussis à faire. 

Un soudain mouvement au coin de ses yeux ramena son attention loin de ses pensées et de sa colère, et il se tourna pour voir Harry, sa paume pressée sur sa cicatrice, et ses dents serrées de douleur. Un moment plus tard, Harry tomba sur ses pieds, une main sur le sol alors que l'autre essayait de retirer la douleur. Severus était à ses côtés en un instant, sur un genou devant lui, et une main tenant fermement son épaule. D'abord, Harry ne semblait pas conscient de sa présence, ses yeux bien fermés et sa respiration saccadée. Severus tint son épaule plus fermement, se battant pour le sortir de ce qu'il avait été victime. 

« Harry ! » appela-t-il, même si sa voix hésitait légèrement Albus lui avait parlé de la cicatrice de Harry et de la douleur qu'elle pouvait provoquer, agissant comme une sorte d'avertissement, ainsi que la plus récente 'vision' qu'il avait eut à cause d'elle et de la Marque Cependant, il n'avait jamais vu une de ces 'attaques' avant, et cela l'effrayait. En fait, voir son fils dans une telle douleur et ne pas être capable de faire quelque chose à propos de ça le _terrifiait_, et  allumait un feu de ces étranges et nouvelles émotions qu'il avait seulement commencées à associer à son fils. Il secoua l'épaule du garçon légèrement, sifflant son nom deux fois de plus. A nouveau, il n'y eut aucune réponse. Severus était sur le point de foncer vers la cheminée pour appeler Poppy lorsque Harry respira un peu plus normalement, bougeant difficilement sur ses genoux. Severus le tint avec attention, ses yeux agrandis alors qu'il attendait que Harry revienne complètement. 

« Vol… » commença-t-il, mais grimaça, et pressa une main sur sa cicatrice brièvement. « …il… les as tué…ils… les ont tous tué... » réussit-il à articuler avant de relever sa tête et d'ouvrir ses yeux. Son visage était pâle, et ses yeux étaient grand ouvert, et légèrement paniqués, brillant de larmes dans la faible lumière. 

Severus se figea, le fixant avec choc, alors que Harry se battait pour regagner sans succès le contrôle de lui-même. Severus n'était pas bien sûr de quelle partie de lui avait prit le contrôle à ce moment, mais il savait que les nouvelles victimes de Voldemort étaient la dernière de ses inquiétudes. En fait, la seule pensée qu'il avait, était que Harry avait été forcé d'être le témoin de ces meurtres. Tout ce qui importait dans l'immédiat était la silhouette agenouillée devant lui, se battant vainement pour retirer la douleur et la confusion causées par ce qu'il avait vu. Entièrement à la merci de cet étrange nouveau sentiment, Severus attira la silhouette molle et tremblante de son fils vers sa poitrine, mettant un bras autour de la forme fine. Il ne fut pas surpris lorsque Harry leva ses bras et les mit autour de son dos, son visage fermement pressé contre son épaule. Levant une main, il plaça ses doigts gentiment sur les longs cheveux de son père, attendant silencieusement que le léger tremblement s'arrête. 

« Je suis désolé. » dit une voix étouffée de son épaule, et Severus cligna des yeux, la conscience lui revenant lentement. 

« Pour quoi ? » demanda-t-il, remarquant avec un peu de peur et de gratitude qu'aucun d'eux n'avait essayé de bouger. 

« Pour m'être écrouler. » dit-il doucement, prenant quelques inspirations pour se calmer. 

« Ne le sois pas. » répondit Severus, et fut finalement surprit lorsqu'une paire de bras se resserra autour de lui, comme s'il craignait qu'il essaye de s'échapper. « Je ne vais nul part. » assura-t-il, avant de resserrer sa propre étreinte, et il n'avait jamais dit de mots plus vrais dans sa vie. Il n'allait pas plus sauter d'une fenêtre de la Tour d'Astronomie qu'il ne bougerait d'un pouce de là où il se tenait. La dernière fois qu'il avait été aussi près de quelqu'un avait été...... il y a bien trop longtemps pour qu'il s'en souvienne, et il n'était pas sur le point de la laisser partir. Alors qu'il s'asseyait là, avec sa propre chair et son propre sang accroché à lui, il sentit la même vague de protection envers lui monter de son cœur, bien plus forte que la dernière fois qu'il avait reconnu sa présence. Et avec elle, l'étrange et nouveau sentiment d'il n'y a pas longtemps était multiplié par dix, serrant sa poitrine et lui demandant de garder ses bras exactement là où ils étaient. Contre lui, il pouvait sentir Harry finalement se calmer, sa respiration se ralentissant et le tremblement diminuer. 

« Je ne vais nul part… » répéta-t-il doucement, souriant chaleureusement alors que l'enfant se resserrait contre lui dans ses bras.

------

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

**Khellar** : En fait *feuillette ses récapitulatifs chiffrés* tu as déjà laissé une review au début donc nous ne t'en voulons pas. Si Leena traduisait plus vite, elle aurait une surchauffe de neurone et les chroniques de Dod ne seraient pas aussi complètent qu'elles peuvent l'être (**Dod veux pas que je les grille trop vite)**. Je ne crois pas que te mettre à genoux soit suffisant pour que nous accélérions le rythme (**non pas vraiment)**.

**Cassy** : d'après Leena, il n'y en aurait qu'un seul de potable et c'est envoyé. Il n'y a pas de secret, le concentré de Leena en gélule n'est pas encore disponible dans le commerce (**et non c'est unique)**.

**Eve** : tu viens voir cinq fois par jour ? tu nous a pourtant répondu du 23 alors que le 24 était déjà en ligne (**et oui)**. En fait en 42 chapitres, Severitus n'a fait que le premier trimestre si mes souvenirs sont exacts, il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes en fin septembre début octobre dans la trame temporelle de la fic (**on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge, mais je lui envoie un mail de suite pour lui demander)**.

**Deedlit** : si tu n'as pas été là pour lire le 23 le jour même tu as du être doublement contente de lire 2 chapitres d'un coup. C'est vrai que là l'arrivée de Sirius est programmé que Severus veut le transformer en mortadelle mais nous verrons si le fera ou pas comment réagiront-ils face l'un à l'autre et patin couffin (**mais qui survivra ? s'il y en a un bien sûr)**.

**Chen** : Attend, il se transforme en animagus et elle me demande où elle est la surprise, faudrait relire les premiers chapitres pour se rendre compte de ce que veut réellement dire cette transformation (**c'est trop dur)**.

**Zag** : c'est vrai que c'est bien aussi de lire deux chapitres d'un coup, ne t'en fais tu n'es pas la seule personne dans ce cas (**est ce que je dois dire que j'avais lu les 35 premiers d'affiler ? y'en avais pas d'autres remarque)**. Je ne crois pas qu'elle abandonne Zelda (**non non, me reste plus qu'à rassembler la triforce et aller botter les fesses de Ganon avec mes 14 cœur ½, mes trois fées, et la soupe de grand-mère)** pour autant elle nous le signalera sûrement lorsqu'elle l'aura finie (**quand j'aurai les 20 cœurs au complet)**. Je pense plutôt qu'elle délaisse sa traduction pour pouvoir faire mumuse avec Link (**j'en fait moins par jour et oui)**.

**Maria vodomerl** : à partir du moment où tu nous poste quelque chose c'est considéré et comptabilisé comme une review (**et oui c'est ce qui est marqué en bas de la page)**.

**Sirie** : qui ne nous a pas donné de nouvelles depuis 14 chapitres. Tu peux pas forcer Tonton Voldie à nous faire exploser la tête car il attend d'entrer sur scène et s'il nous explose ou nous avada kadavra il ne le pourra pas.

**Pat06** : évidemment qu'il y a une raison à ce qu'il se transforme en loup, n'as-tu donc pas lu le début ? Une prophétie, ça te dit rien du tout ? (**on**** peut prévoir le futur ?)** La lettre et le cours de potions sont ici, pour le reste tu le découvriras en même temps que tout le monde ou dans la version anglaise nous ne dévoilerons rien (**et oui c'est comme ça)**. Mesdemoiselles les despotes-dillers ? C'est notre nouveau titre ? Qu'est-ce que t'en pense Leena ? (**pas**** contre)**

**Xaxa** : qui nous avait laissé une review pour le premier chapitre mais que nous n'avions pas revu depuis lors. Une nouvelle menace de mort ? Je ne sais pas si « notre Leena nationale » va apprécier, quelles mesures prendra-t-elle ? (**si**** vous me menacez je ne traduis rien, à vous de voir)**

**Lunard666** : j'aime bien être brossé dans le sens du poil, on se dit que la vie peut être merveilleuse parfois.

**Umbre77** : que serait une fic sans ses animagus et son Sirius ? (**ça**** serait une fic sans ses animagus et son Sirius)**

**Lundsay8633** : oooooooooooooooooooooooh la vilaine pas belle, c'est à cause de moi ? C'est pas vrai. J'ai émis un avis personnel qui n'est pas à prendre comme une opinion générale (**moi on m'avait sorti le contraire une fois)**. J'ai simplement fait en sorte d'avancer la traduction de celle-ci et j'ai eu raison puisque pour le prochain chapitre nous aurons atteint les 300 review. Tu n'as qu'à en laisser d'autres. Parmi les personnes qui ont laissées des review pour My name's Severus nous n'en avons retrouvé que trois pour celle-ci comment voulais-tu que je puisse savoir que tu l'avais lu ? Donc je ressors ma bannière et vous encourage tous et toutes à lire les autres productions Leena et Dod.

**Vilya** : évidement que ça marche le chantage sinon nous n'en ferions pas (**on ne fait rien d'inutile)**. Ce chapitre peu contenir quelques incompréhensions mais la traduction a été très laborieuse et j'ai fait mon maximum pour dépatouiller  ce que j'avais et en donner un sens compréhensible pour tous (**vous imaginiez pas l'horreur du texte, y'a des endroits où c'était sans queue ni tête)**.

**Diane23** : Harry n'est pas le lion car il n'est pas l'héritier de Godric et pour le lion cela n'a pas encore été dévoilé (**et non c'est un p't Serpent)**.

**Vaness** : le lion noir est encore un mystère même ceux qui lisent la version anglaise se languissent de le savoir même si plusieurs suppositions sont faites.

**Cynore** : moi aussi j'ai compris qu'il s'était transformé en animagus seulement lorsque Ron ou Hermione en a fait la remarque (**vous êtes pas si nulles quand même ?)**.

**Siria**** Potter** : C'est un loup (**pas d'autre commentaire tout était marqué)**.

**Lefumseck** : ce n'est même pas que tu laisses une review à chaque fois, puisque c'est la première mais c'est un plaisir de savoir qu'il y en a qui décide enfin à se faire connaître (**enfin !!!)**.

**Dragonwing** : Je veux bien t'aider mais c'est dans lequel : ages ou seasons ? (**je**** l'ai fait il y a trop longtemps… je peux t'aider dans The windwaker si tu veux ^_^)** Le lion, nous ne savons pas.

**Luffynette** : et voilà notre 20ème review réglementaire. Vous avez bien remplit votre contrat le chapitre vous est envoyé. Les chapitres à partir de maintenant viendront quand la barre des 20 review seront atteintes. Vive le chantage !!!!!!! (**et**** c'est pas ma faute, c'est elle qui corrige…)**

**Lune d'argent** : il y a toujours 42 chapitres et le 43 est en préparation. Severitus fait languir bien plus de personnes que nous puisque son rythme serait d'un chapitre par MOIS, et après c'est nous (moi et Leena) qui sommes sadiques (**on va l'être quand je traduirais à un par mois)**. La réaction de Draco est dans ce chapitre tout comme la programmation de l'arrivée de Sirius et le cours de potions, ce que vous attendiez tous avec impatience.

**Solar**** :** effectivement nous l'aurons finie avant fin mai, tout dépend de vos review en fait et non de notre volonté. C'est vrai que l'on pourrait vous faire languir pendant toutes les grandes vacances...............

**Baboussa**** Blinik:** comme l'a dit Leena "**Clair, net et concis**" et j'ajoute parfaitement réalisable puisque c'est fait.

**_Petite remarque_** : sortez le champomy c'est le deuxième chapitre depuis que Leena a commencé cette fic que nous dépassons les 20 reviews. Le chapitre 13 avait vu ce record en 3 jours le chapitre 24 en 24 heures. Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour cela et ainsi nous monter qu'il y a des personnes qui nous ferons passé à la reviewineuse si nous ne continuions pas. Je m'arrête là parce que sinon je m'arrêterais jamais de vous dire MERCI.


	26. De Vrais Mensonges 1

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Severitus, sauf la traduction 

Dod prévient que ce chapitre n'a rien d'intéressant à part peut-être ceci………… et cela aussi…………… Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il ne tient qu'à vous et vos review que l'on ne participe pas à la grève nationale du 13 mai………………………. (**elle est sérieuse)**

------

**Chapitre 26 : De vrais mensonges (1)**

------

Draco Malfoy était un petit peu inquiet, et très ennuyé. En temps normal, son père lui aurait laissé savoir bien à l'avance lorsqu'il pouvait s'attendre à un titre intéressant dans le journal, mais cette fois il n'avait pas entendu un mot. Draco avait été aussi choqué que le reste de l'école lorsqu'ils virent la couverture du Daily Prophet, et en toute honnêteté, il était inquiet. Oh non, il n'était pas concerné à propos de sa propre protection ou pour les familles des victimes, il était inquiet à propos de son père. Si son père n'avait pas été dans l'attaque, et s'il n'avait pas su à propos de ça… alors quelque chose se passait. 

La vue de la silhouette familière à côté de la fenêtre le fit s'arrêter et il regarda de plus près. A quelques pas de la fenêtre, Zackary Snape était assit sur les marches de l'école, un exemplaire du Daily Prophet serré dans une main. Il regardait le terrain de Quidditch un peu plus loin, où les Gryffindors étaient en train de s'entraîner, mais ses yeux étaient dans le vague alors qu'il réfléchissait. Alors que Draco regardait, Zackary sortit soudainement de ses pensées et déroula le magazine, fixant étrangement l'article principal, celui qui disait : 

**_'MASSACRE A DURMSTRANG ! Les Enfants du Serpents à blâmer ?_**

**_L'école de Magie de Durmstrang fut pratiquement détruite hier, lorsqu'elle fut attaqué par un groupe supposé être les mythiques 'Enfants du Serpents'. Les Investigateurs se refuse à tout commentaire concernant la validité de cette hypothèse. Le nombre de vie perdu durant l'attaque n'est pas connu, même s'il n'y a que peu de survivants et beaucoup de disparus. Aucun nom n'a été annoncé encore, alors que l'enquête est encore en cours. Durmstrang était sans aucun doute un des bâtiments les plus protégés du monde sorcier, juste derrière Hogwarts, Beauxbâtons et Gringotts au niveau de la sécurité. On ne sais pas comment les attaquants ont été capables de briser les sortilèges de protection autour de l'école, mais on suspecte que le travail provient de l'intérieur de l'école. Le Ministère fera une déclaration publique concernant les attaques sur…' _**_etc., etc._

Draco fronça ses sourcils en pensant, alors que son compagnon de maison en détresse passait une main à travers ses cheveux, après avoir replier le magazine à nouveau. Zackary n'avait pas semblé vraiment être surpris au déjeuner, lorsque les magazines sont arrivés apportant les mauvaises nouvelles. En fait… il semblait plus silencieux et distant que d'habitude. 'Je me demande…' pensa Draco, ses sourcils se fronçant un peu plus '_Est-ce qu'il savait ? Est-ce que le Professeur Snape savait à propos de ça ?'_ pensa-t-il, et puis secoua sa tête. Non, si Snape le savait, alors son propre père l'aurait su lui aussi, et l'aurait averti bien avant. Mais aussi… peut-être que Zack avait découvert l'attaque d'une autre façon ? Oh, Draco avait beaucoup d'hypothèses sur le fils de Snape, mais il n'en avait aucune de confirmée. Draco savait très bien que ces Enfants du Serpent 'mythique' existaient, et que lui-même avait un frère parmi leurs rangs (même s'ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés), mais se pouvait-il que Zackary en soit un ? Il avait le bon âge, il était le fils d'un Death-Eater, et Draco n'avait pas entendu un seul mot à propos de sa mère (même si une rumeur courait sur sa mort)… alors l'était-il ? Immédiatement après son arrivée, Draco avait écrit à son père sur le 'nouvel étudiant', mais il n'avait reçu aucune réponse. Le suspense le tuait. 

S'éloignant de la fenêtre, Draco ouvrit silencieusement la porte et descendit les marches, et décida de se renseigner un peu, s'il le pouvait. Zackary ne leva pas les yeux lorsqu'il approcha, mais continua à fixer son regard vide au-delà du terrain. 

« Font-ils pitié aujourd'hui ? » demanda Draco avec un mauvais sourire, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Zack ne leva pas les yeux lorsqu'il répondit. 

« Ils ne sont pas si mauvais, même si un capitaine et un attrapeur pourraient les aider. » répliqua-t-il, et Draco s'assit sur les marches. 

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui te ronges ? Même les Hufflepuffs n'ont pas été aussi choqués par ce qui est arrivé à Durmstrang. » dit Draco, son expression devenant concernée. S'il posait les bonnes questions, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas à attendre la lettre de son père pour avoir une réponse… Cependant, cet espoir disparut une seconde plus tard, lorsque Zackary leva vers lui un regard froid qui pouvait rivaliser avec celui du Maître de Potions. Draco trembla. Pendant un moment, Zackary continua de le fixer, mais ce regard sembla s'amoindrir pendant une seconde alors qu'il pensait à quelque chose, avant de le mettre en voix. 

« Tu es conscient que j'ai été à O'Reilly avant ça. » dit-il, et Draco acquiesça après un moment. « Et où penses-tu que la plupart des étudiants de O'Reilly sont allés, _après qu'ils se soient fait attaqués ?! »_ siffla Zackary, et les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent alors qu'il comprit finalement pourquoi il était si dépressif à propos de tout ça. 

« Durmstrang. » répondit-il, regardant ailleurs. Bien sûr, il aurait du s'attendre à ce que Zack soit énervé. Après tout, sa propre école avait été réduite en cendre un peu moins d'un mois auparavant, et les étudiants survivants, dont il avait du être ami avec quelques-uns, avaient été brutalement assassinés. 

« Correct. » répliqua-t-il rapidement, et au grand soulagement de Draco il reporta son regard vers le lointain terrain de Quidditch. Draco resta assit, le regardant pendant un moment, ses yeux toujours agrandis de surprise. Il était visible que la courte conversation avait eut une fin rapide, et ne continuerait plus. Aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait, Draco se leva des marches et retourna dans le château. 

« Calme, Draco. » se murmura-t-il, fixant sombrement le sol. _Quel espion tu es,_ pensa-t-il. 

-

« Tu ne penses pas qu'ils seront envoyés là après, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda prudemment Lupin, sa tasse de thé oubliée. 

« Non, les sortilèges qui entourent Hogwarts sont bien trop forts pour que Voldemort les brise. Durmstrang était bien protégé, mais pas contre un assaut direct. » répondit Severus avec fatigue, ses yeux baissés vers sa propre tasse de thé non touché. 

« La seule chose dont nous devons nous occuper est le bien être de ceux en dehors des sortilèges de protection. Toutes les sorties à Hogsmeade devront être annulées. » dit le directeur de derrière son bureau, un exemplaire ouvert du Daily Prophet étalé devant lui. 

« Et à propos des étudiants loyaux à Voldemort ? Ils peuvent sûrement être utilisé en dehors des barrières… » persista Remus, ses yeux agrandis par l'inquiétude. 

« Ne t'inquiète pas Remus, il n'y a qu'une seul façon de rentrer dans l'école est c'est qu'ils parviennent à tromper les sortilèges de protection, et il est impératif que les étudiants restent là. J'aimerai que vous aidiez Hagrid pour être sûr que c'est fait. » dit Dumbledore, sa voix et son regard emplis de détermination. 

« Bien sûr Directeur. » répliqua Remus, baissant légèrement sa tête. Après un moment, il finit par prendre sa tasse et en avaler une gorgée, ses yeux pleins d'inquiétude. 

« Severus. » dit Dumbledore, ramenant l'attention de l'homme assis sur la deuxième chaise. « Est-ce que tu as déjà parlé à Harry aujourd'hui ? » Severus leva finalement ses yeux à la question, posant sa tasse de thé sur la table la plus proche. Même si son expression ne trahissait rien, ses yeux étaient emplis de la même inquiétude qui envahissait Lupin. 

« Oui… je lui ai parlé brièvement après le déjeuner. Il est encore un petit peu choqué, mais tout apparaît être normal. » répondit-il, son expression devenant brièvement une de soulagement. 

« Bien… et par chance, cela le restera. Mais néanmoins, je dois demander l'assistance de vieux amis pour renforcer les barrières, ils devraient arriver dans à peu près deux semaines. » dit le directeur, Severus et Remus levèrent leur tête de surprise. 

« Ah… alors c'est pour ça que vous avez contacté Black. » dit Severus, et Remus envoya un regard confus entre lui et le directeur. 

« En partie, oui. Harry te l'a dit, je suppose ? » demanda le Directeur, ses lèvres formant un léger sourire. Severus garda la même expression qu'avant, mais il envoya au vieux sorcier un regard appréciateur. Il s'était attendu à ce que le Directeur réponde négativement à la mention de l'invitation de Black. Après tout, Black avait été invité _avant_ l'attaque à Durmstrang… le Directeur ne s'attendait sûrement à ce qu'une telle tragédie se produise ? Au lieu de demander, il choisit de se rasseoir et d'attendre un moment… le directeur avait toujours ses raisons. 

« En effet, oui. C'est la raison pour laquelle il est resté après la classe hier, exactement lorsque l'attaque a eut lieu. » répliqua Severus à la question qui avait été posée. 

« Et par le fait que vous soyez encore sur de bon termes l'un avec l'autre, je suppose que tu n'as pas perdu ton sang froid ? » demanda Dumbledore, sa bouche formant un sourire amusé. 

« Er… non, je ne l'ai pas perdu. » répondit Severus, bougeant, mal à l'aise dans sa chaise. 

« Et bien, c'est une première. » dit Lupin, et Severus posa son regard sur lui, pour voir que lui aussi souriait avec amusement. 

« Allons, allons, Remus, c'est un grand pas vers la bonne décision. » dit le directeur, le grondant un peu, même si lui et le loup garou continuaient de sourire. 

« Est-ce que vous deux voulez me tourmenter, ou est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre… » commença Severus, mais s'arrêta à mi chemin, son visage palissant. '_Merde, pas maintenant…'_ pensa-t-il sombrement, serrant ses deux, alors qu'une grande douleur traversait son bras. 

« Severus ? » demanda Dumbledore, et Severus reporta son regard vers le vieux sorcier. 

« Je dois y aller. » dit-il rapidement, une main serrée autour de son avant bras gauche. Les yeux de Dumbledore s'agrandirent immédiatement, son propre visage palissant légèrement. 

« Bonne chance. » dit-il, et Severus acquiesça avant de foncer hors de la pièce, ne jetant pas un dernier regard. Le silence s'installa pendant un moment après son départ alors que deux paires d'yeux était fixé sur l'embrasure de la porte vide. Lupin arracha ses yeux de là en premier pour regarder le Directeur. 

« Etait ce une convocation ? demanda-t-il faiblement, et Dumbledore hocha lentement de la tête avant de le regarder. 

« Oui… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va sans aucun doute lui poser des questions à propos de son fils ce soir, parmi d'autres choses. » Dumbledore soupira, se reposant contre son siège. 

« Je n'avais jamais pensé que je dirai ça un jour… mais j'espère qu'il réussira à revenir en un seul morceau. Cette histoire que nous avons préparé ne pourrait peut-être pas être assez pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres… » 

« Severus n'échouera pas… surtout qu'il a plus de raisons pour réussir maintenant. » dit Dumbledore fermement, ses sourcils se fronçant alors qu'il fixait son bureau. 

« Oui je suppose qu'il en a… il est vraiment en train de changer, n'est ce pas ? » dit honnêtement Remus, et Dumbledore acquiesça. 

« Oui, je crois que Harry a finalement réussit à éveiller le peu 'd'instinct paternel' en Severus… Cela leur fera à tous deux du bien. » dit Dumbledore, jetant un bref coup d'œil vers l'embrasure de la porte vide. Remus suivit son regard, plissant ses sourcils d'inquiétude. Si quelque chose arrivait à Severus maintenant… qu'est ce que cela ferait à Harry, maintenant qu'ils avaient finalement commencé à s'entendre ? Remus ne voulait pas penser à ça, exactement comme il n'aimait pas pensé à la réaction de Sirius lorsqu'il recevrait les nouvelles de la 'situation'. Cela ne sera pas joli, et malgré que Remus haïsse la pensée de se placer contre son ami, il savait qu'il se tiendrait au côté de Severus si cela devenait explosif. L'homme changeait, et en définitivement mieux… et Remus n'était pas sur le point d'être contre ça. '_Tu ferais mieux de revenir en un seul morceau…Greasy bastard (**bon désolé mais en français je trouve pas une bonne insulte alors…)**' _pensa-il, en fixant la porte. 

-----

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

Dod : qui prévient que si parfois elle écrit une phrase et que la suivante est d'un sujet autre, c'est normal. Je réponds au fur et à mesure que je parcours chaque review.

Bon, je sais que j'ai été présomptueuse, en disant que nous atteindrions les 300 reviews, mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour me faire mentir ? Bon après visionnage de vos review, je retire ce que je viens d'écrire il y en a eu mais il en manque encore 8 pour atteindre les 300, si je dis 350 review pour le chapitre 28, cela se réalisera ou pas ? (**on peut rêver)**

**Sindra** : C'est vrai que Papounet il est trop mimi, non Lupin n'a pas un aussi grand rôle que tu sembles le penser (**et non)**. Tu as lu les 25 chapitres d'un coup ? Fais gaffe à l'overdose (**elle est déjà atteinte)**.

**Lily la tigresse** : C'était du sens de l'humour, qu'elle ne se barricade pas chez elle. Contente de te faire te détendre sous l'halogène, les doigts de pied en éventail, le verre de jus d'orange en brique à la main lorsque tu rentres du travail. Ce qui me fait penser que peut-être demain nous participerons à la grève donc vous pouvez vous ronger les ongles pour savoir si vous aurez le chapitre 27 demain ou mercredi (**surtout que je suis chez moi alors… remarque mercredi aussi)**.

**Umbre77** : il est vilain le Papou, aller faire dodo alors que l'on zieute une petite merveille et que l'on attend et qu'elle vienne à notre portée. Il va aller au coin. Il est craquant ce chapitre c'est vrai (**trop mimi)**.

**Xaxa** : tu peux sortir de l'abri anti-nucléaire dans lequel tu t'es réfugiée, nous ne t'en voulons pas. (En fait, SI beaucoup, mais on va faire comme). Si vous nous reviewer, c'est pour nous montrer votre engouement, alors comment résister à vos suppliques ? (**t'as l'air de rester de marbre quand t'atteint pas le niveau Dodie)**

**Cynore** : les méchants nordis qui ne font pas ce qu'on leur dit, on connaît aussi. Pourquoi veux-tu du sang alors que tu peux avoir un calinou ? Imagine-toi à la place de l'un ou de l'autre………………………………………… (**ça va peut être venir)**

**Chen** : Vilaine. Oui nous avons décidé de nous en prendre « à la petite belge malheureuse » que tu es, ça fait passer le temps. Y'avait quelque chose à pardonner ? Ah bon ? Pas au courant. Lorsque l'on aura atteint le chapitre 42, la suite viendra selon le bon vouloir de Severitus (**et oui je n'en écrirai pas plus mais les chapitres seront sans doute là le jour même de leur sortie)**, pour prendre une drogue de substitution vous n'aurez qu'à vous jeter sur Harry Potter et le pouvoir de la trahison ou relire celle-ci jusqu'à pouvoir la réciter dans sa totalité (note sur 10 compté sur le bulletin) (**qui accélérera quand j'aurai fini avec celle là)**

**Siria Potter** : la réaction du duo lors de l'entrée en scène de Sirius ? Rien n'est dévoilé, tu attendras le chapitre concerné comme tout le monde (**sauf si t'es trop impatitente, y'a les chapitres en anglais)**. Pour ceux qui veulent le portrait de Zackary, suffit de reviewez *Dod qui rêve d'atteindre les 1000 reviews et craint de devenir une vieille mémé toute ridée lorsque ça arrivera* (**y'a des chances)**

**Lune d'argent** : Draco se fait encore rembarré dans ce chapitre et ce n'est pas fini (**et non c'est que le début)**. La scène finale ? Si tu veux faire un dessin, tu peux nous ne sommes pas contre de le voir (**j'adore les dessins)**. Tu veux un mouchoir ? Nous espérons bien que tu es accro, elle est faite pour ça. Le secret en 24 heures ? Dévoilons-le donc, lorsque je vous réponds il est entre 18 et 20 heures je suis rentrée de cours et j'ai fais popotte (comprendre je suis entrain de digérer je suis donc dans l'état de somnolence que cela entraîne, je suis donc zen lorsque je tapote), ensuite j'envois le chapitre à Leena qui le poste. Pendant ce temps, Leena traduit le chapitre suivant, parfois, elle traduit un ou deux chapitres dans la même journée, cela lui permet de souffler un peu avant d'attaquer le suivant (**j'en avais fait cinq une fois… mais fallait les corriger^_^)**, puis elle me l'envoie et j'attends vos review pour faire mes chroniques. Le cercle est bouclé, toute une gestion qui s'est mis en place naturellement, c'est le feeling entre la traductrice et sa bêta. Moi aussi fais mumuse en répondant, une fois ça m'a pris trois heures mais je rentre après une heure de RER et de bus, j'ai eu envie de claquer un ou deux profs (même si ce sont plus mes gentils camarades de classe sur lesquels j'aimerai me défouler) DONC je balance mon sac dans un coin que je n'ouvrirai que le lendemain matin avant de partir ou vers une ou deux heures du matin sachant que je me lève à 6h30. Vous me direz l'heure à laquelle je me lève est l'heure à laquelle Leena part de chez elle lorsqu'elle a cours. J'allume mon nordi, je sors ma plaquette de chocolat ou mon paquet de bonbons que je grignote en vous lisant et répondant (**c'est ce qu'on appelle l'organisation)**. Moi aussi demain j'aurais du avoir une épreuve de bac qu'est décalé a Juin à cause de la grève et mercredi j'ai un écrit pour mon BTS après j'ai l'entretien si je suis accepté et j'ai du faire un dossier avant, enfin les joies des études secondaires. Comment survivre ? Confère Chen (**je survis moi)**.

**Angel Dumbledore** : Nous limitons le chapitre à un par jour pour limiter les crises de manque mais nous ne pouvons pas augmenter les doses vous risqueriez d'être encore plus en manque et de nous péter une durite (**et faut que je me repose aussi)**.

**Ocane Potter** : la rencontre se fera lorsqu'elle se fera.

**Diane23** : c'est officiel tu viens de dépasser Deedlit et tiens la deuxième place de notre course à la Review. Seras-tu détrônée ? La réaction, je me répète et le redis, tu le sauras en même temps que tout le monde (**ce que vous êtes curieux)**. 

**Mangafana** : une scène émouvante ? Pourtant ce n'est pas la première ni la dernière et dire qu'il y en a qui se gaussaient de moi lorsque je le disais. Et cette fic sera sûrement totalement traduite (pour les chapitres existants) fin mai pour laisser place aux examens de juin (**si vous êtes pas content je peux m'arrêter là et vous laisser poireauter deux mois)**.

**Lunard666** : T'es sûr ? Tu veux un lynchage de Sirius, Tu ne préfères pas le séquestrer pour pouvoir le câliner à loisir ? (**quelle bonne idée)** Tu peux gratouiller un peu plus à gauche ? Oui. La. Super.

**Maria Vodomerl** : moi ozi zé été balade, ze coné. Les carottes masquées ? Elles vont s'en prendre à la banque ou au potager ?

**Cynore qui fait circuler une annonce par intrareview** : « coucou, tu pourrais avertir dans le prochain chapitre que j'ai un prob avec ma messagerie stp ? je ne peux plus envoyer de messages » (**donc c'est fait)**

**Deedlit** : c'est officiel ex aequo avec Diane23 sous le contrôle de maître Harlequin (c'est l'une de mes peluches et il me surveille du haut de mon écran et NAN, je ne suis pas paranoïaque) (**moi j'ai un dragon)**. Qui survivra ? Question existentielle. L'on ne dit rien, c'est la surprise. J'avais mis un warning pour dire que ce chapitre étai très riche en émotions et gagatages. Ce n'et pas qu'il n'y a jamais eu d'adultes qui s'occupaient de lui comme ça, il y en a jamais eu, point. C'et ce que je disais, dans notre futur hôpital nous consacrerons une aile aux surdoses de chapitres (**et elle sera très grande, avec plein de place pour les ordi, suscitant ainsi des rechutes)**.

**Maria Vodomerl** : C'est bon, calme, calme, respire doucement. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire, ZZEEEENNNNNNEEEUUUH, le chapitre est là (**faut pas aller plus vite que la musique)**.

**Cassy**: C'est vrai, fais gaffe à pas trop bavé et à avoir une serpillière à proximité. Y'a rien d'autre à dire. Harry? Qui c'est? Relire le plan de Dumby et les passages concernant Lupin qui ont suivi je ne rebache pas. Ron? il a des yeux dorés, des petites oreilles pointues, il est roux, tu connais Rox et Rouky, (J'en ai déjà trop dévoilé, si avec ces indices, tu ne comprends pas, peux rien faire de plus) (**on peux pas garder le suspense avec toi !!!!) **Il a survécu autant de fois c'est pour pouvoir raconter quelque chose (**15 fois me parait bcp)**. Rogue et Sirius? As-tu lu Petit Sevy deviendra grand de Lychee? (**encore de la pub, mais elle est très bien)** Vas-y au triple galop si ce n'est pas encore fait. C'est un Weasley, rien dans le pois chiche et tout dans le ******* quoique Longbottom........................ (Merci Sevy de cette impression personnelle) (**dont je partage l'avis)** un ptit monologue, Qu'est-ce que je devrai dire alors? Bon, c'est sur qu'il y aurait ni Dod et ses chroniques il n'y aurait peut-être pas autant d'engouement (**sans chapitre y'aurai pas de Dod non plus)**. Je me calme, je n'ai pas envie de faire les boutiques de shoes pour pouvoir me chausser si j'ai les chevilles qui enflent trop, je ne suis pas Oedipe (c'était le mot de culture pour ce chapitre) (**oedipe ? les chevilles qui enflent, j'espère que tu l'es pas, au fait comment va ta famille ?)**.

**Sirie**: alors tu es sure de partir, elle est tout à fait raison, ce n'est pas bien de ne pas laisser de review (grrrr)****

**DOD** : je pousse une gueulante, je n'ai pas eu mes 300 review, cela est la raison pour laquelle je participe (avec donc involontairement Leena quoique………….) à la grève du mardi 13 mais 2003 qui paralysera la France. Vous voulez un chapitre ? Vous avez qu'à remplir nos exigences : 350 review pour le chapitre 28, il n'y aura aucune indulgence. NNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAA (**et elle a pas l'air de rigoler)**


	27. De Vrais Mensonges 2

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Severitus, sauf la traduction

**Alors on fait pas grève puisque j'ai littéralement été harcelé par mon outlook (hein maria ?) donc voilà un chapitre…**

Dod : pour ceux qui l'espéraient et ne l'attendaient lus, voici la première apparition, en directe pour vous, de tonton Voldie…… (**tonton**** allez la bise !!!)**ainsi qu'une autre aussi attendue.

------

**Chapitre 27 : De vrais mensonges (2)**

------

C'était encore dans cette vieille maison branlante, le même endroit où il était apparu tout l'été. Seul trois autres Death-Eater se trouvaient dans la grande sorte de bibliothèque lorsque Snape arriva, et ce n'était pas un bon signe. Pour la plupart des réunions une légion de Death-Eater était appelée, à moins que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait une tâche spéciale (ou une punition). Voldemort lui-même était assit sur son grand fauteuil noir, ses jambes croisées et une expression d'ennui sur son visage. Cependant, à l'instant où il vit Severus, ses yeux passèrent de menaçant à pénétrant, le regard écarlate brillant comme du sang dans la faible lumière. 

« Snape, viens ici. » commanda la voix sifflante. Severus s'exécuta, tombant à genoux devant son 'maître'. De l'autre côté, les autres Death-Eater, qui étaient bien sûr les vieux Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle le regardaient satisfaits. '_Pas bon… ce n'est pas bon……'_ pensa Severus, se levant partiellement du sol. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres inclina légèrement sa tête pour le regarder, sa peau blanche comme la neige à demi cacher par les ombres. 

« Malfoy, ici présent, m'a donné des nouvelles intéressantes, Snape. » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Severus serra légèrement ses dents. « J'ai appris que tu avais un fils. » Dit-il, disant le dernier mot comme si c'était quelque chose de mauvais. Lucius souriait fièrement de l'autre côté de la pièce. 

« J'en ai un, mon seigneur. » répondit Severus, mais Voldemort ne sembla pas secouer par son admission. 

« Zackary, n'est-ce pas ? » continua Voldemort, le regardant. « Je me demandai… pourquoi je n'ai pas entendu parler de lui avant ? Malfoy semble penser que c'est extrêmement curieux. » dit-il, et Severus s'empêcha de trembler ou de briser son masque neutre. 

« J'ai joué un très petit rôle dans sa vie jusqu'à maintenant, mon seigneur. Il allait à l'école près de NewCastle. » répliqua-t-il platement, son regard fixé sur le sol par respect. Le seigneur des Ténèbres sembla y réfléchir pendant un moment, ses yeux le fixant alors qu'il décroisait ses jambes et se penchait vers lui. 

« Et sa mère ? Il a quinze ans, le bon âge…. Etait-elle une des Sang de bourbe qui avaient été amenées ici pour mes plans ? » siffla-t-il avec colère, ses dents aiguisées formant un grondement de colère. Severus s'abaissa un peu plus sur le sol, ses paumes posées platement contre le sol de bois. 

« Non, mon seigneur, elle était une sang pure avec qui j'ai eut une brève relation… elle est morte lorsque Zackary avait cinq ans. » dit-il, espérant désespérément que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le croirait. Après un moment, Voldemort se reposa contre sa chaise, levant sa main vers son menton alors qu'il réfléchissait. 

« Et où était-il pendant tout ce temps ? » demanda Voldemort, d'une voix basse, alors qu'il avait perdu sa fureur initiale. 

« Sa grand-mère l'a élevé jusqu'à l'année dernière, où elle mourut elle-même. Depuis lors, il restait à O'Reilly, mais… puisqu'elle n'existe plus, j'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux de l'amener à Hogwarts. » répondit Severus rapidement, fier de lui-même pour avoir réussi à garder sa voix et sa respiration parfaitement calme et normale. 

« Je suppose donc qu'il ne porte pas la Marque du Serpent alors. » siffla Voldemort, sa voix teintée de désappointement. En temps normal, cela aurait été un mauvais signe, mais cette fois, cela ne l'était pas. Si Voldemort pensait qu'il y avait une chance que 'Zackary' soit un Enfant du Serpent… alors il lui aurait ordonné de lui donner immédiatement. 

« Non, mon Seigneur, il ne l'a pas. » dit Severus, remerciant sa voix de ne montrer aucune once du soulagement qu'il ressentait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait le croire… le plan allait marcher… Voldemort tourna sa tête et fixa les autres Death-Eater, insantanément les sortant de leur légère réflexion. 

« Lucius, je veux que tu vérifies la validité de cette histoire tout de suite. » lui ordonna-t-il, et Severus cria mentalement de joie. Lucius ne trouverait rien pour prouver le contraire. L'arrière petit fils de Dumbledore a veillé à ça. Harry était en sécurité… pour le moment. 

« A vos ordres, mon Seigneur. » répondit Lucius avec une large révérence, et lui, Crabbe et Goyle disparurent instantanément. 

« Quant à toi, Severus… Je ne sais pas si je dois croire ton histoire, puisque ta loyauté à mon égard est toujours en question. Cependant, je suis sûr que tu connais la punition pour avoir garder de telles choses de moi… » commença le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sa voix se transformant en grondement vicieux. 

« Oui, mon Seigneur, je connais la punition. » répondit Severus, et serra immédiatement ses dents et tendit ses muscles, ce préparant à ce qui arrivait. 

« Crucio. » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et sa punition eut lieu. 

------

- Le jour suivant -

« … et puis le cognard est revenu et Fred l'a difficilement attrapé à temps ! » finit Ron alors qu'il se tournait  vers la porte menant à l'extérieur, allant vers leur classe de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Evidement, l'entraînement pour l'équipe de Gryffindor avait été un évènement intéressant, Harry avait pratiquement souhaité avoir décider d'y aller après tout. »

« Alors quand est-ce que vous allez avoir un nouveau Capitaine et Attrapeur ? » demanda Hermione alors qu'ils ouvraient les portes et se dirigeaient en dehors du château. Elle était visiblement peu intéressé par la réponse de Ron, mais il répondit néanmoins. 

« Et bien, Fred et Georges ont décidé d'être des co-capitaines pour le moment, et nous allons probablement faire des sélections pour un attrapeur au prochain entraînement. Tout le monde est nerveux sans toi, Ha… er… 'Zackary' » dit Ron, d'autres étudiants traversant le champ également. 

« Et bien, au moins, ils n'applaudissent pas encore. » dit Harry avec un sourire, « pas encore. » finit-il silencieusement. 

« Hey, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Hermione soudainement, ralentissant afin de s'arrêter vers la lisière. Harry et Ron tournèrent leurs têtes vers l'endroit qu'elle observait, et, et il furent choqués. 

« Dementors. » siffla Harry, ses mâchoires serrées alors qu'il sentait son sang se glacer. Il y en avait trois à la lisière, leurs têtes tournées vers eux alors que leurs capes flottaient dans la légère brise. D'une certaine façon tout semblait plus ténébreux autour d'eux, comme s'ils amenaient des ombres supplémentaires partout où ils allaient. 

« Qu'est ce qu'ils font ici ? » Ron déglutissa, son visage devenant soudainement pâle. 

« Ils me recherchent, j'imagine. Je pense qu'ils ont été amenés par le Ministère. » dit Harry doucement, s'obligeant à retirer ses yeux des horribles silhouettes. 

« Allez, allons en classe. » les poussa Hermione, ses yeux agrandis passant rapidement des formes sombres vers le reste de la classe arrivant. 

« Oui… » s'accorda Harry, et il repartirent. 

------

- Le jour suivant -

Dans un petit village localisé au milieu de nul part, un chien était assis regardant à travers une fenêtre. Cette fenêtre appartenait à une maison de sorcier, n'ayant rien de différent d'une autre fenêtre, mais le chien était une histoire différente. Le chien avait fixé la fenêtre pendant plus de quinze minutes, attendant, exactement comme le jour précédent. Soudainement, quelqu'un bougea derrière la fenêtre, et le chien tourna sa tête à temps pour voir la porte à côté de la fenêtre. Elle bougea quelques instants plus tard, et en sortit un minuscule elfe de maison, souriant gentiment alors qu'il faisait son travail. Un moment plus tard, l'elfe rentra, puis regarda à travers la fenêtre alors que le chien approcha la poubelle qu'il avait placée à côté de la porte. Sur son couvercle se tenait quelque chose d'intérssant, la plus récente édition du Daily Prophet. Le chien émit un petit aboiement de remerciement vers l'elfe, et se parcourut la rue vide, le magazine serré entre ses mâchoires. 

Le chien ne s'arrêta qu'une fois hors de la ville et s'installa confortablement derrière de gros arbres. Et puis, soudainement, ce ne fût plus un chien. 

« Maintenant, tout ce dont j'ai besoin est d'une tasse de café. » dit l'homme, qui était en fait Sirius Black, se riant de lui alors qu'il dépliait le magazine. C'était devenu une routine ces trois derniers jours, prendre le Daily Prophet utilisé du gentil elfe de maison, et de se retirer dans les bois pour le lire. S'il avait pu trouver comment apporter une tasse de café par la même occasion, il l'aurait certainement fait. 

'_Voyons voir… ce n'est pas comme si le titre principal d'aujourd'hui pouvait battre celui d'hier…' _pensa-t-il, avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur la couverture. Cependant, il n'avait pas encore lu le titre complet avant qu'il découvrir qu'il avait tord, vraiment tord. 

**_Harry Potter, Le Garçon Qui Disparaît ?_**

Sirius cilla, ses yeux s'agrandissant alors qu'il le lisait pour la seconde fois, simplement pour s'assurer qu'il voyait parfaitement. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ?! » murmura-t-il, ses dents se serrant alors que ses yeux parcouraient le reste de l'article et aussi plus inquiet par la même occasion. 

**_Hier soir, lorsque les officiers du Ministère sont arrivés à Hogwarts école de magie et sorcellerie, ils ont découverts que Harry Potter avait disparu. Le Ministère comptait interroger Harry concernant les récentes preuves suggérant qu'il était de mèche avec Vous-Savez-Qui. D'après l'école, Harry a du partir à cause d'une urgence familiale quelconque. Cependant après un interrogatoire de sa famille, cela s'est révélé faux. Harry s'est, en fait, évanoui dans la nature, sans aucune trace. Même si beaucoup trouveront difficile de croire que le bien aimé Harry Potter puisse être autre chose qu'un héros, le Ministère conseille à tout le monde d'être extrêmement prudent si vous le rencontre, et avertissez immédiatement les autorités. _**

Sirius était assit, bouche bée devant le magazine pendant un moment, avant de se rouler sur le sol avec un grognement comme un chien. '_Et le Ministère montre son côté sombre une nouvelle fois…'_ pensa-t-il sombrement, ses yeux se rétrécissant alors qu'il pensait. 'J_e serai maudis si je laisse Harry ruiner sa vie comme ça_.' Grommela-t-il mentalement, et se changea rapidement en chien. 

Sans jeter un second regard vers le minuscule village derrière lui, il prit la longue route poussiéreuse, ses pattes s'imprimant dans la terre froide. Il parierait sa vie que Harry n'avait pas disparu, Dumbledore l'avait probablement caché quelque part pendant un temps. Mais pourquoi le Ministère pensait-il que Harry avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Ce rat de Lucius Malfoy avait probablement quelque chose à voir avec ça… faisant circuler des rumeurs n'ayant aucun sens. Mais néanmoins, Sirius n'allait pas attendre deux semaines, lisant des magasines, pour savoir ce qui se passait.  Il avait été fait le parrain de Harry pour une raison après tout, et si Dumbledore ne voulait pas le lui dire, et bien, il le trouverait par lui-même. 

------

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD qui prévient qu'il y a un mélange chapitres 25 et 26**

Il semblerait que la grève est servie à quelque chose puisque 322 reviews lorsque j'écris ceci, je pourrais donc avoir 350 review pour le chapitre d'après, rien est impossible. (**la**** possibilité est là, et si tu les as pas tu fais quoi ?)**

**Sindra** : je ne connais personne encore morte d'ennui, tu veux bien pouvoir le faire pour que je puisse faire cette affirmation ? Si tu veux quelques fics HP en français, tu as celles d'Alohomera, d'Aiguma, de Darkrogue, de Leena, de Lychee, de Lune d'argent qui nous rend visite régulièrement, de Suppu, mais il y en a plein d'autres, j'ai mis trois, quatre noms mais y'en a tellement, tu peux aussi zieuter les review pour lire celles de ceux qui ont reviewé à la page de leur profil (**moi j'ai que des fics anglaises sur ma page dsl)**. Il y a 42 chapitres et il y en reste 15 pour le moment (**j'espère bien que ça va pas durer)**.

**Maria Vodomerl** : je suis quand même aller en cours et pour rien du tout, j'étais la seule de ma classe, aucun prof absent mais pas assez nombreux pour faire cours (**pas de bol, moi y'avait pas de RER de toutes façons)**. Que c'est ironique. La sadique ? Il y a pire. Tu nous es dévouée corps et âme ? Cela mérite une grande réflexion. C'est vrai que nous faisons un beau travail. Nous sommes une équipe en marche vers………… merdeuh me rappelle plus ce que je voulais dire (**des p't trous à force de bosser)**. Tant pis. Ce qui me fait pensé (lecture de la review suivante, en fait celle d'avant, bof) Maria elle a dit qu'elle allait « cassée la gueule à tous ceux qui ne laissaient pas de review, vous êtes prévenus. Tu es si frustrée que ça ? Tant pis pour toi, tant mieux pour nous (**je pense qu'elle est frustrée)**. 

**Deedlit** : Est-il amoché ? On le saura au prochain chapitre, je crois. Déjà en vacances ? C'est pô justeuh !!!!!!!! (**on**** peut aussi dire que je suis en vacances)**

**Luffynette** : le chapitre 26 est affiché et tu as même le 27 en prime (**le bonheur !!!)**.

**Pat06** : T'en vouloir ? Je sais pas, qu'est-ce qu'on a en échange ? Excuse dite dans ce chapitre. Le ministère ? A vrai dire, j'en sais rien du tout. Mais pourquoi tant de haine ? Pourquoi vouloir absolument faire couler le sang ? (**je**** vois rien ma moquette est bordooooooo)** C'est Papounet et son Riri. «VIVE LES DESPOTES-DILLERS » ? Tu as tout à fait raison.

**Lunenoire** : 26 chapitres d'un coup ? (**dur**** dur)** Tu as toujours ta santé malade ? **(j'ai des doutes)** Pas de crise de frustration ? (**ça**** viendra) **De crise de manque car tu as fait une surdose ? Naaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnn ? Alors c'est parfait (Bienvenue chez nous). C'est vrai qu'elle est toute mimi cette scène, tout le monde est d'accord là-dessus. C'était bien des aurors comme tu as pu le lire par la suite (**et oui)**. Harry est obligé d'avoir des ennuis sinon il n'y aurait pas de fic (**que serait une histoires sans problèmes pour les persos principaux)**. Heureusement que tu l'aime bien, sinon nous serions venus te botter le derrière ou plutôt nous aurions lâché Maria à tes trousses **(ça peut encore se faire)**.

**Chen** : tu me fais des menaces ? Je les aurais mes 350 reviews parce que c'est moi qui détient en main toutes les clés (**et oui elle va ouvrir ou non les donjons)**, c'est moi qui est la bêta et qui décide si vous mériter le chapitre ou pas. NAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Tu nous feras ta crise de manque lorsqu'elle sera terminée (**ou quand je commencerai à être absente)**, pas maintenant alors qu'il reste 15 chapitres.

**Cynore** : c'est vrai que ce chapitre n'était pas mal, mais maintenant que Sirius a décidé d'arriver plus tôt que prévu à Poudlard………………………………………….. (**ça**** va chi…)**

**Cassy** : Le lion noir est encore une surprise (**même si c'est quand même évident je trouve)**, les suppositions se feront plus précises par la suite car d'autres indices seront donnés, mais Severitus peut avoir choisi une personne à laquelle nous ne nous attendions pas (**ça peut encore être le cas)**. Le Draco va connaître une révolution patience est le maître mot (**même si vous avez pas l'air de le connaître)**. Nous faisons en sorte de respecter le plus possible le texte de l'autrice donc nous n'ajouterons que nos petits commentaires débiles que dans les chroniques de Dod (**je ne modifie rien)**, elles sont faites pour ça. Motivé, motivé. Ca se voit, non ?

**Lunard666** : EEEEEEEEeeeeeh oui, 350. Pas une de moi, mais beaucoup en plus. Adoratrice en puissance.

**Dragonwing** : mais c'est qu'elle est vilaine avec toi, allez oust au coin pas d'Internet pendant deux jours (**tu pourras jouer, me reste plus que Ganon maintenant)**. Pour les bonus, je crois qu'il faut aller voir à la chambre de secret qui se trouve dans l'arbre. 

**Diane23** : toujours ex aequo avec Deedlit : ce chapitre étant consacré à Harry et Sevy je vois pas pourquoi on parlerait de Mimi Geignarde. Tu n'es pas la seule qui va devoir s'esquinter les doigts pour mes 350 review je suis même tentée de dire, 25 review pour chaque chapitre. Comme ça on atteindrait minimum 800 à la fin du 42ème. C'est sadique ? Je sais (**moi j'aime avoir des reviews, et puis ça donnera plus de boulot à Dodie)**.

**Mangafana** : Deux mois ? C'est peut-être ce qui vous attend lorsque l'on aura rattrapé Severitus (**ce qui ne va pas tarder)**. Je ne suis pas optimiste, après réflexion, mais réaliste puisque c'est bien parti pour comme tout le monde réagit. Tu peux écrire autant de review que tu veux, c'est une méthode qui est déjà utilisée et n'a pas été rejetée.

**Ocane**** Potter** : C'est sur qu'un Papounet tout cassé, on va faire mumuse pour le réparer (**faut pas casser papounet)**.

**Eve** : nous avons dit une grève de 24heures (**faut écouter un peu)** nous n'avons jamais dis qu'elle serait reporté ou qu'elle s'étendrait sur une plus longue période donc au lieu d'attendre 24 heures, certains n'auront attendu que 36-48. Cruel de casser l'école ? Et ce n'est pas fini. Merci pour ton engouement.

**Lynalyna** : OOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh, une nouvelle vient de nous rejoindre, bonjour à toi, bienvenu dans notre secte, tes seules obligations à partir de maintenant est de reviewer avec assiduité. Tu l'as reçu le 13 ou le 14 ? Voeu réalisé ou pas ?

**Sirie** : tu peux prendre un air de chien battu ou sortir ta tronçonneuse, ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire fléchir (**c'est une tête dure)**. Pratiques-tu avec allégresse la petite prière à Sainte Leena qui nous a été gracieusement écrite par notre consoeur ? (**il**** faut ça motive)**

**Pat06**: réponse pour le chap26: Lulu? je sais pas. C'est pas son papa pour rien. c'est sur que la discussion a été interrompue. Il s'est justifié pour son fils, et comme tu as pu le lire: Sevy a bobo (**dur dur)**. évidemment que nous bossons très bien, perfectionnistes dans l'âme (**c'est notre boulot)**

**Varda:** Bijour. tout le monde l'attend avec impatience. Sirius/Severus est dans les projets. L'attaque de Durmstrang a un objectif qui sera dévoilé plus tard, beaucoup plus tard (**mais y'a quand même quelque truc déjà relaché mais je ne dirai pas quoi, motus et bouche cousu)**. Surprise, surprise. Draco n'est pas tel qu'il se montre (**il change et oui, avec deux Snape, il ne peux que y avoir du traumatisme)**.

**Maria Vodomerl** : ça y est, notre première crise aigue de manque. C'est qui qui va passer par la fenêtre finalement? (**faut**** pas on t'aimes bien, viens à notre hôpital pour la désintox)**

**…:** une review c'est bien (...) c'est pas bien. Je fais comment moi maintenant pour mon tableau à la course à la review (**tu mets un trou vide**). Le chapitre 28, demain si vous êtes sage et reviewez assez (**mais il y a toujours celui là ^_^)**

324 review (**325)**. Finallement tout le monde peut voir que les 350 review, ce n'est pas la dernière utopie à la mode (**visiblement non)**.


	28. Le Retour de Sirius

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Severitus, sauf la traduction. 

Dod : WAAAAAAAAAAARNINNNGGGGGGGGG : le titre est assez explicite 

**Je suis pas sûr la, faudrait peut être le mettre en majuscule…**

------

**Chapitre 28 : Le Retour de Sirius**

------

« Hagrid… peux pas respirer… » marmonna Harry alors que le demi géant le soumettait à une longue étreinte à briser les os. Immédiatement l'étreinte perdit en puissance alors qu'il murmurait une excuse, mais Hagrid garda ses mains sur les épaules de Harry alors qu'il le regardait, ses yeux brillant de larmes de joie. 

« Je le savais que tu n'était pas devenu mauvais, Harry ! » grommela Hagrid de bonheur, juste avant de retirer les quelques larmes qui coulait, et après avoir signaler à Harry de s'asseoir à nouveau. 

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous le dire plus tôt, Hagrid. » s'excusa Harry, bougeant nerveusement alors que Hagrid le regardait de l'autre côté de la table. Hermione et Ron étaient assis à côté, mais ils étaient actuellement en train de regarder les deux autres personnes dans un silence poli. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à la cabane de Hagrid une demi-heure plus tôt, le gardien avait été un petit peu mal à l'aise autour de Harry. Lui, comme la plupart du reste de l'école, ne savait pas grand-chose sur 'Zackary Snape'. Après que tout fut expliqué correctement, et la véritable identité de Harry révélée, l'humeur de Hagrid était remontée instantanément. Après la supposée disparition de Harry, il avait été absolument déchiré, refusant de croire les rumeurs qui circulaient rapidement dans l'école.

« Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ça, Harry ! Tu as beaucoup à l'esprit, spécialement avec les gars du Ministère qui traînent dans l'école. » dit Hagrid avec un mouvement de sa main, et un regard ennuyé sur le côté, dans la direction de la lisière de l'école et des Dementors. « Je suis simplement heureux que tu ailles bien ! »

« Merci, Hagrid… » dit Harry, bougeant nerveusement à cause de l'attention. Hagrid rigola avant de le rejoindre et de lui donner une tape sur le dos qui envoya pratiquement le visage de Harry contre la table. 

« C'est un bon look que tu as aussi, cela te va mieux. » dit Harry une fois que Harry se fut redresser, et plaça ses cheveux à nouveau derrière ses oreilles. 

« Je suppose… J'essaye de me faire à ça aussi. » répliqua-t-il, son expression s'assombrissant. Il n'avait dit à personne qu'il évitait de regarder dans les miroirs autant qu'il le pouvait, une habitude qu'il devait perdre rapidement. 

« Compréhensible. » dit Hagrid, et sembla prêt à dire quelque chose d'autre mais Fang se leva brusquement près de la cheminée. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon gars ? » dit-il à la place, mais le chien gémit simplement bizarrement et pencha sa tête de confusion. Ron et Hermione se levèrent tous deux de leurs sièges et regardèrent à travers la fenêtre, espérant voir ce qui avait éveillé l'intérêt du chien. 

« Harry… Tu devrais regarder ça… » dit Ron, son visage légèrement pâle alors qu'il s'éloignait de la fenêtre. Harry leva un sourcils de curiosité, mais se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, légèrement inquiet à propos de ce qu'il allait découvrit. Est-ce que les Dementors était sorti de la forêt ? se demanda-t-il, mordant ses lèvres alors qu'il se penchait vers la vitre sale. D'abord, il ne vit rien sortant de l'ordinaire. Mais une grande silhouette sombre qui bougeait éveilla son intérêt, et sa mâchoire tomba sous le choc. Un chien noir très familier fonçait à travers le terrain vers Hogwarts, ses énormes pattes soulevant de petites mottes de terre alors qu'il passait. 

« Est-ce que… ? » demanda Hermione prudemment, et Harry acquiesça, ses yeux s'agrandissant alors que la terreur se faisait une place dans son esprit. 

« Snuffles. » dit-il, s'éloignant de la fenêtre. « Hagrid, je suis désolé, mais je dois partir… » continua-il, lançant un regard d'excuses vers l'homme légèrement confus. 

« C'est bon, Harry, du moment que tu me promets de venir plus souvent. » dit Hagrid, sa confusion se transformant en un sourire. 

« Merci Hagrid. » dit-il et il jeta un regard vers Ron et Hermione.

« Nous te verrons plus tard, Harry. Bonne chance. » dit Hermione, comprenant visiblement ce qu'il demandait. Il acquiesça de gratitude et fonça à travers la porte, murmurant un rapide au revoir à tout le monde. 

------

'_Il ferait mieux d'être là… Il ferait mieux d'être là…'_ pensa Sirius alors qu'il fonçait à travers les couloirs de l'école, évitant fréquemment des étudiants surpris sur sa route vers le bureau du Directeur. Il n'avait pas été aussi effréné sur la situation jusqu'à ce qu'il approche Hogwarts, soupirant en voyant les Dementors de loin. Ils étaient un signe indicateur que le Ministère ne pensait pas qu'il y est une possibilité que Harry soit devenu mauvais, mais un fait. Une recherche de l'école était probablement en cours en ce moment, et continuerait pendant plusieurs jours. 

S'arrêtant devant la gargouille, Sirius aboya fortement, avant de gémir et de gratter la statue. Avec chance, un professeur passerait et ouvrirait la statue, si Dumbledore n'avait pas lui-même entendu le bruit. Sirius n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, puisque un moment plus tard la gargouille s'ouvrit, et un Albus Dumbledore légèrement surpris se tint devant lui, le regardant. 

« Ah, Bonjour, Snuffles. Je ne t'attendais pas encore avant un bon moment. » dit-il, et signala au chien de monter dans son bureau. Après qu'ils eurent escaladés les marches, et furent entrés dans le bureau lui-même, Dumbledore ferma la porte et murmura un rapide sortilège de silence autour de la pièce, ce qui ne fit qu'inquiéter un peu plus Sirius. Une fois le sortilège jeté, Sirius se transforma et bougea pour faire face au Directeur, ses yeux agrandis et sa respiration saccadée. 

« S'il vous plait, dites-moi qu'il va bien. » réussit à dire Sirius une fois qu'il eut retrouvé son souffle. Dumbledore s'assit dans son siège derrière son bureau et lui fit un petit sourire, mais ses yeux étaient dépourvus de leur éclat habituel. 

« Il va bien, Sirius. Il est encore à l'école, prudemment déguisé de tous sauf de quelques-uns. » l'assura Dumbledore, souriant à son ancien étudiant. 

« Merci Merlin… lorsque j'ai lu l'article dans le journal, je ne savais plus quoi penser. » dit Sirius, tombant dans la chaise avec soulagement. 

« Il est en sécurité maintenant, Sirius, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. » l'assura à nouveau Dumbledore, même si son expression provoqua un curieux regard de Sirius vers lui, rétrécissant ses yeux légèrement. Quelque chose se tramait… 

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Directeur ? Quelque chose vous dérange… » demanda-t-il, se penchant vers le bureau. Dumbledore fixa ses yeux sur lui pour rencontrer son regard, mais il n'y avait plus du tout l'éclat calmant et heureux d'auparavant ? 

« J'ai peur que quelques petites choses aient récemment changé,  dont la plupart ont été très dures pour les personnes concernées. J'ai peur que cela soit aussi difficile pour toi. » répondit avec regret Dumbledore, et les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent légèrement, l'inquiétude pour son filleul revenant à nouveau, plus grande. 

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que c'est Harry ? » demanda-t-il rapidement, réalisant que quelque chose de gros avait du se produire, ce qui concernait d'une façon ou d'une autre Harry. 

« Oui, mais je crois qu'il préféra te le dire plutôt que ce ne soit moi. Je pense qu'il sent qu'il t'a laissé tomber d'une certaine façon… même si je peux t'assurer qu'il a agit bravement et admirablement à propos de tout ce qui est arrivé. » dit Dumbledore, une once de fierté brillant dans ses yeux bleus. Sirius, de l'autre côté, plissa un sourcil et rétrécit légèrement ses yeux, cherchant ce qui pourrait avoir fait croire ça à Harry. 

« Où est-il ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix basse, ses sourcils encore plus plissés avec détermination. Si Dumbledore clamait que Harry avait agit bravement et admirablement, et bien, Sirius allait s'assurer que Harry le sache également. Et, bien sûr, il lui demanderait ce qui se passait. 

« Je suppose qu'il est quelque part dehors, puisque cela a été une bonne journée… » Commença Dumbledore, et Sirius se leva, se dirigeant immédiatement vers la porte, son visage déformé par l'inquiétude et la détermination. « Sirius ! » Il s'arrêta en entendant son nom, se tournant pour voir le regard sévère de Dumbledore sur lui.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il prudemment, espérant que le Directeur ne l'empêche pas de parler à son filleul. 

« Essayes d'ouvrir ton esprit. Il est toujours ton filleul, il a besoin de ton support. » dit Dumbledore, son expression adoucie passant à une de gravité et de souci. 

« Je ferai de mon mieux, mais vous venez de m'inquiéter. » admit Sirius, bougeant nerveusement sous le regard scrutateur. 

« Très bien, Je serais là durant la plupart de la soirée si tu veux parler de quelque chose. » dit Dumbledore après un moment, convaincu que Sirius aurait besoin de ses conseils. 

« Merci. » dit Sirius doucement, et se retournant vers la porte pour sortir. Il dévala les escaliers, sa cape tachée flottant derrière lui. Seulement lorsque la gargouille s'ouvrit à nouveau, il se changea en chien, avant de foncer dans le couloir le plus proche. 

Où pouvait être Harry ? se demanda-t-il, rasant le sol alors qu'il passait plusieurs étudiants surprit. Sur le terrain de Quidditch ? Parti voir Hagrid ? Il n'avait honnêtement aucune idée, mais décida de vérifier le terrain de Quidditch en premier, cela semblait être l'endroit le plus plausible. 

Alors qu'il tourna un coin, il rentra pratiquement dans une silhouette sombre courant dans l'autre direction. Il aurait pu continuer à courir, mais quelque chose sur la façon dont le garçon le fixait l'arrêta pour le regarder un peu mieux. Le grand garçon était un Slytherin, probablement un cinquième année, pensa-t-il, penchant sa tête sur le côté alors que le garçon se rapprochait prudemment de lui. Normalement Sirius évitait n'importe quel étudiant de Slytherin à tout prix (pour une raison de sécurité principalement) mais celui-là ne semblait pas vouloir lui faire du mal. Quelque chose semblait définitivement familier à propos de son visage… La pente de ses yeux, la forme de ses pommettes, ses longs cheveux… Soudainement, il réalisa à qui il ressemblait. Le garçon ressemblait énormément à Snape lorsqu'il était à l'école, même si ces yeux vers brillant semblaient familiers pour une raison complètement différente… 

« Sirius ? » demanda le garçon doucement, et Sirius ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire tomber sa mâchoire dans sa forme canine. Comment est-ce que le garçon savait qui il était ?! Avait-il grillé sa couverture ? Etait-il un ami de Harry ? Attends, non… cette dernière question n'avait aucun sens, le garçon était un Slytherin après tout. Sirius se figea et le fixa alors qu'une idée traversait son esprit. Etait-ce _Harry _?! Etait-ce le 'déguisement' dont Dumbledore parlait ?

Sirius arrêta ses pensées alors que le garçon jetait un coup d'œil prudent à travers le couloir. Convaincu que celui-ci était vide, il marcha vers la porte la plus proche et l'ouvrit, penchant sa tête pour voir si personne n'était à l'intérieur. Après un moment, il se tourna vers le vouloir et tint la porte ouverte, lui signalant de rentrer. Sirius s'exécuta, gardant son regard pendant tout ce temps sur le garçon. Si ce n'était pas Harry ou un de ses amis, alors il y avait la possibilité qu'il le dénonce au Ministère… 

« Tu es là plus tôt ! » s'exclama le garçon, son visage traversé par plusieurs émotions. Il y avait un mélange d'excitation, de peur, de regret et de nervosité, se battant pour dominer son expression. Sirius cligna des yeux vers lui, et décida de prendre sa chance. 

« … Harry… ? » demanda-t-il, à nouveau dans sa forme humaine. L'adolescent acquiesça lentement, ses yeux brillants avec une once de honte pour une certaine raison. 

« Hi Sirius. » murmura-t-il, un demi sourire se formant sur ses lèvres. Sirius s'assit dans un siège à côté du bureau vide et le fixa, ses yeux sombres agrandis de surprise et de soulagement. 

« Wow… C'est _toi_… Dumbledore ne mentait pas lorsqu'il disait que tu étais déguisé. » dit-il enfin, son visage montrant un sourire d'étonnement. Mais il ressemble énormément à Snape… était ce une partie du déguisement aussi ? Est-ce que le greasy git avait quelque chose à faire avec le déguisement de Harry, ou qu'est-ce qui se passait d'autres « Tu sais que tu ressembles à Snape… » dit Sirius espérant que Harry donnerait une réponse à ses questions. 

« Oui, je sais… » murmura-t-il, passant une main à travers ses cheveux. A nouveau il semblait un peu coupable et honteux, et lorsqu'il leva la tête du sol, ses yeux étaient agrandis par une légère peur. « Qu'est-ce que t'a dit le Directeur ? » demanda-t-il, et les yeux de Sirius se rétrécirent montrant de la confusion. 

« Simplement que tu étais en sécurité, encore à Hogwarts déguisé de tout le monde. Il a dit que des choses avaient changées, mais il n'a pas exactement dit quoi. » répliqua-t-il, regardant Harry soupirer de soupira de soulagement. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il, et Harry bougea nerveusement sur ses pieds, ne le regardant pas dans les yeux. 

« Oh… et bien, plusieurs choses ont été découvertes dont personne ne connaissait l'existence, de très… grandes choses. » dit-il, sa voix bégayant légèrement à la fin. 

« Comme quoi… ? » demanda Sirius, pratiquement effrayé par ce que pourrait être la réponse. Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre, redressant ses éapules et le regardant droit dans les yeux. 

« Sirius, la façon dont tu me vois, ce… n'est pas un déguisement. » dit-il enfin, et Sirius cligna des yeux. Comment cela ne pouvait-il pas être un déguisement ? Sauf, bien sûr, si Harry avait pour un raison décidé qu'il voulait rester comme ça. Si c'était le cas, aussi inhabituel que cela paraissait, Sirius ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour ça, même s'il ne comprenait pas. Après tout, même avec sa ressemblance avec Snape, ce nouveau look semblait convenir parfaitement à Harry d'une étrange façon. 

« Quoi ? Je… ne pense pas que je comprends… » répondit-il, et attendant patiemment une explication. 

« Ma mère a lancé un sortilège Glamourie sur moi une fois que je suis né… Dumbledore l'a retiré lorsque le Ministère a décidé de me poursuivre. C'est pratiquement ce à quoi je ressemble. » dit Harry, soulevant ses yeux brièvement. 

« Pratiquement… » dit Sirius, ses yeux s'agrandissant avec une nouvelle confusion. Pourquoi Lily jetterait un sortilège comme celui-là ? Sauf, bien sûr, elle l'avait fait pour cacher Harry de Voldemort… même si cela n'avait pas beaucoup de sens non plus. Sirius admettait qu'en ce moment il n'avait jamais été plus confus. 

« Je t'explique dans une minute. » dit Harry, balayant la question. Puis il prit une autre profonde inspiration et le regarda droit dans les yeux, sa nervosité temporairement disparue. « Promets-moi que tu ne vas pas trop t'énerver si je te dis le reste, d'accord ? » demanda-t-il, avec une voix très sérieuse. 

« Je ferai de mon mieux Harry, mais je suis déjà très confus… » dit Sirius en hochant la tête, son expression montrant combien il était perdu. 

« D'accord. » dit Harry, se reposant sur un bureau face à Sirius. « Est-ce que tu te souviens que vers 1980, Voldemort a demandé à ses Death-Eater d'enlever des sorcière nées de parents muggles ? » demanda-t-il prudemment. Il ne savait pas si son parrain le savait ou si cela avait été annoncé au public après son emprisonnement. 

« Oui… il avait un plan fou pour 'purifier' toutes les lignes de sang. » dit Sirius en reniflant, et Harry remercia le ciel pour ne pas avoir à expliquer ça. Fixant ses yeux sur le sol, Harry parla doucement, sachant que la réaction ne serait pas plaisante. 

« Elle ne l'a jamais dit, mais… maman a été enlevée aussi. » dit-il, et il pouvait pratiquement entendre la respiration de Sirius s'arrêter. 

« Quoi ? Non… nous l'aurions sûrement su, elle nous aurait dit quelque chose… » affirma Sirius, le blanc de ses yeux brillait alors que des douzaines de pensées traversaient son esprit. Lily ? Enlevée ? Sûrement pas… elle l'aurait dit sans aucun doute à James, et il nous l'aurait dit… 

« C'est vrai… Je l'ai vu dans une figurine qui lui appartenait, ainsi que dans une pensine… » continua Harry, levant son regard emplis de douleur pour rencontrer le regard confus de Sirius. Sirius le fixa dans les yeux pendant un moment, ses pensées tournant toujours dans sa tête. Puis il comprit, et le sang sembla se retirer de son visage en un instant. 

« … ne me dis pas qu'elle était… qu'ils… » demanda-t-il, et il pâlit un peu plus lorsque Harry hocha sa tête lentement. Bien sûr… cela expliquait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas su. Lily avait été probablement trop honteuse, elle avait toujours été si forte… « Oh mon Dieu… Lily… » articula-t-il, ses yeux brillant avec douleur par ce souvenir. Son regard se concentra lorsqu'il se souvint de quelque chose d'autre que Harry avait dit. « Attends… est-ce que tu as dit à travers une pensine ? » demanda-t-il, de la douleur se changeant en confusion. 

« Celle du Professeur Snape, il était là. » répondit Harry rapidement, ses yeux fixés sur le sol, et son expression légèrement tendus, s'attendant visiblement à quelque chose. Quelque chose qui arriva moins d'une seconde plus tard après la réponse. 

« Ce bâtard était LA ?! Et il n'a rien fait ?! » gronda Sirius, ses yeux se rétrécissant alors qu'il se redressa, ses mains se serrant sur ses côtés et ses dents se serrant. Harry recula et le regarda, son expression blessée et douloureuse. 

« Sirius, s'il te plait… il a fait ce qu'il a pu. Les autres Death-Eater l'auraient torturée et tuée s'il n'avait pas… si il… » le supplia Harry, et le désespoir dans sa voix fut suffisant pour rabaisser la colère de son parents. Sirius commença à aller et venir légèrement avant de répondre, ses yeux dans le vague alors qu'il réfléchissait. 

« Ouais, il a fait beaucoup de bien… ce bâtard n'a pas pu empêcher qu'elle soit violée… » murmura-il sombrement, un grognement que ferait un chien se fit entendre. Il ralenti ses pas pendant un moment avant de regarder son filleul, ses sourcils plissés alors qu'il posait sa question suivante. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » demanda-t-il sombrement. Pour autant qu'il le savait, ce que Snape avait fait pour 'aider' n'avait sûrement fait qu'empirer la situation. Harry ne voulait toujours pas le regarder alors qu'il répondait. 

« Il a eut le choix parmi les femmes enlevées, et… il a choisit maman. » dit Harry doucement, ses yeux se fermant brièvement alors qu'il laissait sa tête retomber, ses cheveux se mettant devant son visage. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux à nouveau, l'expression de son parrain semblait être celle d'une bête enragée plutôt que celle d'un homme. Ses lèvres étaient retroussées et il forma un grognement, ses sourcils plus plissés… il rappelait à Harry l'homme qu'il avait vu pour la première fois. 

« … Je le tuerai… Je tuerai ce fils de… » commença Sirius, sa voix passant progressivement à un grondement, il commença à marcher vers la porte, son visage rouge de colère. 

« Sirius, non… » supplia Harry, se tenant entre lui et la sortie. Ses yeux agrandis et suppliant, pratiquement terrifiés. Un peu de sa colère le quitta alors que Sirius resta bouche bée de choc par Harry. Comment pouvait-il prendre ça si bien ? Ce bâtard avait fait quelque chose d'impensable, et Harry agissait comme s'il voulait le _protéger_. 

« Harry, il _a violé _ta mère ! » expliqua Sirius, se battant pour faire rentrer un peu de bon sens dans le garçon tremblant devant lui. 

« Je sais ça ! » hurla Harry, la douleur visible dans ses yeux. Pendant un bref instant, la peur et le désespoir dans ses yeux avaient disparu, mais cela revint lorsque le sang du visage de Sirius repartit. D'abord, l'idée semblait absurde pour y faire attention, mais maintenant que tout s'était assemblé. La façon dont Harry paraissait, la honte et la culpabilité qu'il avait vues sur son visage, la répulsion à admettre… 

« Oh, mon dieu non… ne me dis pas qu'il est ton… » articula Sirius, reculant d'un pas. Il se tut regardant à nouveau Harry qui levait lentement ses yeux. La vérité douloureusement visible à l'intérieur. 

« Oui… Severus Snape est mon père. » dit Harry faiblement, son regard ferme et ouvert, luttant pour faire partir la panique et l'incrédulité grandissant dans les yeux de son parrain. 

------

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

**Maria vodomerl** : Méchante, méchante maria qui se punit toute seule, ne te casse pas trop. Tu veux qu'on t'accueille entre nos murs ? Nous devons bien avoir une cellule pour toi (**avec tout tes compagnons)**. Nous ne t'en voulons absolument pas. Qu'est-ce que quatre review ? (**rien**** du tout)** allongez-vous dans ce fauteuil ? Vous êtes calme et détendue. Fermez les yeux et dites-moi quand a commencé cette impulsion de laisser des review ? La suite arrive au même rythme c'est régulier et n'a pas l'intention de changer. Vas-tu écrire un ouvrage qui s'intitulerait « 1000 et 1 secrets pour torturer et reviewiner les méchants lecteurs. » ? (**je**** suis sûr qu'il se vendra bien)**

**Sirie** : De l'huile bouillante et du dragon de Roumanie ? C'est pour faire une fondue dragonnienne ? Connaissais pas.

**Lynalyna** : alors celui-là t'arrivera le 15, tout dépend aussi du décalage horaire. Enfin. Laisser une review est si atroce que ça ? (**t'imagines**** pas) **Que devrais-je dire moi qui y répond ? (**simplement**** dire que ton boulot est plus dur)**

**Wynzar** : qui se décide enfin à venir nous voir sur cette fic : Tu as mis 6 heures pour tout lire ? (**encore**** un accro)** Et tu es encore en état de nous reviewer ? Chapeau bas. Ca t'a plus ? Alors ça veut dire que tu ne nous en veux pas d'avoir mis temporairement l'autre en suspens ? C'est peut-être une erreur que j'ai laissée passer, il y en a plusieurs des comme ça. Pour le tutoiement, Harry n'est pas encore assez à l'aise avec son père pour le tutoyer (**je décide, et j'allais bientôt le faire après certains évènements…)**. Mais cela viendra. Leena s'en fout un peu c'est vrai, je lui avais dit de mettre les noms en français et elle persiste à les mettre en anglais (**me souviens plus en français, et le peu dont je me souviens me font frémir)**.

**Angel Dumbledore** : Tu as ouvert ton dictionnaire des synonymes à Review Leena pour avoir tout ce vocabulaire ? Ici, la réaction de Sirius à l'annonce de la « grande » nouvelle. Va-t-il casser ou non du Snape ? (**prochain**** chapitre)** Prévois un seau ou une serpillière pour limiter les dégâts. Vous avez été tellement gentils et bons revieweurs que l'on a décidé de vous récompenser. Prend effectivement ton mal en patience car nous avons aussi des responsabilités externes qui ne nous permettent pas d'accélérer notre rythme de production (**comme jouer ou aller en cours, quoi que plutôt secondaire en ce moment avec les grèves)**.

**Dragonwing** : tu n'as pas trouvé de soluce sur Internet ? Parce que je vois ce dont tu veux parler mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de la salle (**ça fait trop longtemps pour moi)**. 

**Chen** : va-t-on encore faire de la purée de petite belge où allons-nous nous arrêter. Pourquoi ? C'est si plaisant, et tu te prêtes si bien au jeu, de la petite belge opprimée (**snif)**.

**Ocane**** Potter** : pas trop déçue de n'avoir que la rencontre Harry/Sirius ? Les chapitres sont-ils plus courts ? Peut-être (**celui là est de 6 pages)**. Tu as peut-être postée en 347 mais je te réponds en 354 puisque je suis à ta deuxième review et que je suis revenu en arrière pour te répondre (**quelle générosité)**.

**Umbre77** : Qu'est que c'est chi…. quand même les frères et sœurs (**d'accord y'en a deux chez moi)**. C'est une vérité universelle. Nous te pardonnons pour ta défection au chapitre précédent, ton excuse est acceptable, mais ne doit pas se renouveler (**sinon privée de chapitre)**.

**Cynore** : réagit-il assez violement à ton goût ? (**pas**** sûr)**

**Diane23** : Parce que c'est un chapitre où l'on ne parle que de Harry et Sevy, c'était pour bien faire comprendre que d'autres personnages n'avaient pas à être inclus dans ce chapitre. Si tu arrives à trouver une meilleure tournure pour cette phrase, tu peux nous la reviewer, nous ne sommes pas contre (**parce que franchement je vois pas comment la mettre)**. Il faut la relire plusieurs fois pour comprendre *Dod qui blablatte parce que elle aussi elle a pas compris* (**oh je t'ai expliqué, t'as qu'à prendre la VO)**. Si certains chapitres sont plus courts, c'est pour faire avancer plus vite l'action (**et vous avez pas le choix)**.

**Luffynette** : C'est sûr, deux chapitre. T'es toujours en un seul morceau ? Tu as survécu au choc ? Pove Riri et il a pas terminer de devoir supporter toutou Draco. Oui, a fait très bobo à Sirius, faut lui faire un gros calinou (**je suis sûr que ça lui plaira)**. Eeeeh, Sirius où tu cours comme ça tu ne veux pas ? C'est sûr qu'on doit être des millions à vouloir lui en faire un. 

**Célaguïa** : Leena traduira tout (**quand je commence je termine)**.

**Siria**** Potter** : il arrive, il arrive. Ton voeu est réalisé car Sirius nous a fait acte de présence pour son deuxième chapitre (**et ça continuera)**. 

**Pat06** : qui remporterait le concours de la review la plus longue s'il existait (il est totalement officieux) : C'est sûr que les chroniques permettent d'adoucir les frustrations nées de la fin d'un chapitre. Sevy a une longue expérience derrière lui, on devrait lui faire visionner « Menteur, menteur », et regarder le désastre que cela engendrerait. A propos de Quidditch une petite surprise vous attend dans la suite des évènements (**niark niark niark)**. Maintenant il a le pied en plein dedans puisqu'il est au courant.

**Sindra** : morts noyés dans tes larmes de chagrin ? Peut-être que tu serais dans le même cas si on vous aurait tous enfermé dans une pièce hermétique à double tout. Pour savoir comment ouvrir un compte, tu ziezieute les chapitres précédents, je l'ai déjà expliqué, c'est dans les chroniques du chapitre 21 (**ahhh**** on se répète)**.

**Eve** : ce n'est plus un passe-temps mais du harcèlement mais devrions-nous porter plainte ou pas ?

**Deedlit** : loupé, ce n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre. L'arrivée de Sirius était pour ce chapitre.

**Mymy** : Si j'étais à 349, j'aurai attendu une 350.

**Csame** : C'est sur que mieux faut-il avoir un papa Sevinounet ou pas de papa et les Dursley ? Est-ce que l'écriture de L'Idée avance ?

**_Dod fait une annonce_** : 700 pardon erreur de clavier 400 reviews pour le chapitre 30 (**serieuse**** comme d'hab, et c'est pour l'avoir donc plus d'une vingtaine par chapitre, bonne chance, *heureusement que c'est moi qui l'a traduit*)**.


	29. Terre Brisée

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Severitus, sauf la traduction

**Alors quelques petits trucs à dire. J'ai eut la réponse de Severitus, et le chapitre 43 devrait, normalement arriver ce week-end, et son histoire devrait compter une cinquantaine de chapitres, voilà c'est tout. **

Dod : WAAAAAAAAAAAARNIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGUEUH, l'autre rencontre tant attendu. Et aussi, haute teneur en émotions et gagatage.

------

**Chapitre 29 : Terre brisée**

------

« Stop ! » cria la voix après lui dans le couloir, mais Sirius l'ignora. Il était trop en colère pour y faire attention, pour laisser le désespoir dans la voix de son filleul le distraire de son but. Il n'y avait aucune question dans son esprit, Snape avait fait quelque chose à Harry, modifié son esprit pour lui faire croire qu'il était son… _père._ Sirius ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Si Snape n'avouait pas avoir fait ça, et bien, il l'obligerait. Alors qu'il passait un coin, faiblement conscient de bruits de pas le suivant, un grognement sortit de sa gorge. Snape avait probablement prévu ça depuis des années… s'asseoir dans ses cachots, et planifier sa revanche finale sur James. Après tout, quelle meilleure façon que d'avoir une revanche sur lui, que de voler le plus précieux souvenir vivant ? Ce bâtard allait payer… 

Sur les dernières marches d'escaliers menant vers les cachots, Sirius les dévala en deux grands bons, ignorant la légère douleur dans ses pattes à chaque impacte contre le sol. Ses griffes grattaient contre la pierre alors qu'il fonçait à travers le sombre passage, ses yeux fixés sur la porte de la salle de classe de Potions. Il y avait une lumière brillante venant de là… Le Maître de Potions lui-même était présent. Augmentant sa vitesse, Sirius tendit ses muscles et se dirigea droit sur la porte, sa tête abaissée avec détermination. Il se rapprochait, les murs passant rapidement alors qu'il atteignait la porte, et une fois qu'il fut assez proche, il sauta, ses pattes arrières contre la pierre froide et ses pattes avant volant à travers les airs. 

La porte tomba sur le sol avec un énorme bruit, se réverbérant à travers les couloirs du cachot, alors qu'un fort grondement l'accompagnait. De la poussière et des échardes retombaient sur le sol de la pièce alors qu'une silhouette sombre se leva soudainement de sa chaise derrière son bureau, son expression déformée par le choc et la furie. 

« Qu'est ce qui… ?! » hurla-t-il, mais s'arrêta et resta silencieux lorsqu'il vie le grand chien noir se tenant sur la porte tombée, ressemblant beaucoup au Grim (Sinistros ?) dont il avait une fois entendu parler. « Black ?! » ajouta-il, la confusion rejoignant les autres émotions courant sur son visage. Le grondement se fit plus fort, et le chien sauta de la porte, traversant la pièce en de long et déterminés bonds. Murmurant quelque chose, Severus retira sa baguette de sa ceinture, mais il n'eut pas le temps de la lever. Le chien sauta sur sa poitrine, les envoyant tous deux s'écrouler sur le sol et glisser durement sur le vieux sol. 

Pendant un très bref moment, Severus fut figé, cillant alors que la douleur traversait le bas de son crâne, et qu'une nouvelle douleur traversait chacun de ses muscles. Mais cela ne dura qu'un moment, et il regarda rapidement une paire de mâchoires avec beaucoup de crocs à quelques centimètres de son visage, les dents brillant dangereusement dans la faible lumière. Severus renifla, et se retouna, se battant pour retirer le canin massif de sa poitrine. Il réussit partiellement, le déséquilibrant assez pendant une seconde pour envoyer la bête sur le sol. Severus ne perdit pas un moment en se jetant sur le côté, attrapant rapidement sa baguette tombée. Lorsqu'il se leva sur ses pieds, sa baguette tenue fermement dans ses poings blancs, Black se leva simplement du sol, ayant abandonné sa forme canine. 

« Tu es là plus tôt, Black. » gronda Severus sombrement, ses yeux se rétrécissant alors que le dégoût pour l'homme revenait. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! » gronda Sirius, sa propre baguette maintenant tenue dans sa grippe. Severus ne put empêcher un petit sourire de se former sur son visage. 

« Des problèmes avec la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il, ses lèvres se relevant légèrement. Le froncement sur le visage de Sirius s'intensifie, les muscles de sa joue bougeant alors qu'il serrait ses dents. Il prit une longue et sifflante inspiration, et avança d'un pas, sa baguette toujours à ses côtés. 

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a prit de le… _nourrir_ avec ses mensonges, mais je ne suis pas… » commença-t-il avec une voix basse et menaçante, mais Severus le coupa. 

« Sors de mon bureau. » dit Severus lentement, la lumière se reflétant difficilement dans ses yeux noirs et froids. Sirius sembla vaguement surpris, mais ne fit aucun mouvement vers la porte, il avança à la place de quelques pas vers son ennemi. 

« Pas avant que tu ne sois d'accord pour retirer ce… ce sortilège que tu lui as jeté. » gronda-t-il, et le regard froid de Severus se transforma en un ennuyé. 

« Le seul sortilège que tu trouveras sur lui est un qui a été jeté par Dumbledore lui-même. Je n'ai ni menti ni jeter aucun '_sortilège'_ sur lui. » répliqua-t-il, résistant à l'envie de lever sa baguette et d'attaquer. Sirius sembla dans une même guerre pour garder son self control. 

« Menteur. Est-ce que c'est un de tes plans pour te venger de James ? Violer sa femme, voler son fils… » commença Sirius, se trompant dans l'interprétation de l'expression de Severus comme preuve que l'accusation était vraie. 

« _Mon_ fils, Black. » dit dangereusement Severus, son regard noir et perçant fixé sur les yeux agrandis de Sirius. Les mots furent, comme le dit l'expression, la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Avec un reniflement de colère, Sirius leva sa baguette, Severus ne perdant aucune seconde pour imiter son mouvement. 

« Sirius ! Arrête ! » dit une voix de la porte, et d'un coin de ses yeux, Severus vit Harry, figé à l'intérieur de la pièce, essayant de reprendre son souffle. 

« Reste en dehors de ça, Harry… » l'avertit Sirius, sa baguette figée en plein mouvement même si ses yeux ne quittèrent pas une seule fois leur cible. 

« Expelliarmus ! » cria Harry, brandissant soudainement sa propre baguette. Immédiatement les baguettes de Sirius et Severus se libérèrent de leurs mains, volant à travers les airs pour atterrir dans la main tendue de Harry. Les serrant fermement, il recula d'un pas vers la porte, comme s'il avait peur qu'il essaye de les lui arracher par force. 

« Harry, s'il te plait, rends-moi ma baguette… » dit Sirius sévèrement, se détournant finalement de Severus. Severus, de l'autre côté, ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, même s'il avait perdu une bonne chance d'ensorceler Black. 

« Non. Je les garde jusqu'à ce que vous soyez tous les deux calmes. » dit Harry fermement, les serrant plus fermement pour renforcer ses paroles. Sirius se tourna, lui faisant face entièrement, une main placée sur sa hanche avec agacement. Il était sur le point de demander une seconde fois lorsqu'il regarda Severus, avec un petit sourire fier qui traversait son visage. C'est là qu'il réalisa que Severus n'avait pas demandé à récupérer sa baguette, en fait, il ne semblait pas du tout sur le point de le faire. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _se demanda-t-il alors que ses yeux se rétrécissait. Le Snape dont il se souvenait, aurait crier jusqu'à se rendre muet, demandant que sa baguette lui soit rendue immédiatement. Pendant un moment, la salle de classe fut silencieuse. Sirius fixait Severus, Severus fixait Harry, et Harry les fixait tous les deux, son expression ferme et déterminée. 

« Sirius ! » cria une nouvelle voix, et tous se tournèrent vers la porte pour voir Remus Lupin foncer à travers la porte, ses yeux agrandis et légèrement paniqué. 

« Remus ? » demanda Sirius de surprise, regardant son ami alors que lui jetait un coup d'œil d'une personne à l'autre, essayant de rattraper son souffle. 

« Dumbledore m'a dit que tu étais là… » dit-il, jetant un rapide regard vers Harry, qui lui en rendit un blessé. Visiblement cela ne s'était pas bien déroulé. 

« Moony, tu ne crois vraiment pas que Harry est… est _son _fils… » hurla soudainement Sirius, levant un doigt accusateur vers Severus. La victime dudit doigt leva simplement un sourcil et croisa ses bras, levant un regard contrarié vers l'homme. 

« C'est vrai, Padfoot… J'ai aidé pour les sortilèges moi-même. » dit Remus, son visage s'emplissant d'inquiétude alors que les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent d'incrédulité. Sirius fut bouche bée, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson respirant de l'air. Remus ne croyait sûrement pas ça, il avait été le plus intelligent, pensa Sirius, le plus 'sensible' des Maraudeurs. Il n'était pas celui qui était trompé par des demi vérités ou des mensonges, sauf si… non, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius sentit ses muscles soudainement s'engourdir, ses bras pendant à ses côté. « C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux agrandis alors qu'il fixait Remus. Sa voix était faible, difficilement au-dessus d'un chuchotement. Par surprise, ce fût Severus qui répondit. 

« Harry _est _mon fils, Black. » dit-il, même si sa voix était plus douce que d'habitude. Le regard doux avait également disparu de son visage, remplacé par une expression sévère. Sirius le regarda pendant un moment, puis fixa tour à tour Harry et Remus, qui regardaient l'échange d'expressions tendues. Tout avait été compris dans l'esprit de Sirius après ces derniers mots, ressemblant beaucoup à un sceau d'eau froide. Il se reposa simplement contre le plus proche bureau, ses yeux glissant dans le vague. Remus fut instantanément à ses côtés, fonçant pour l'empêcher de tomber sur le sol. Harry traversa la pièce après lui, serrant toujours les deux baguettes dans une main. 

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Harry à Severus, alors qu'il s'arrêtait en face de lui, même si ses yeux se posèrent pendant un instant sur Sirius. Severus acquiesça lentement, se tenant également contre son bureau. 

« Je vais bien, cela m'a pratiquement rappelé la dernière visite au Seigneur des Ténèbres. » répondit-il, grimaçant légèrement envers la douleur qui était revenu dans ses muscles. Il leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Harry, le garçon ne semblait absolument pas convaincu. Il lui donna un petit sourire, et posa sa main sur son épaule, le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Je vais bien, crois-moi. » l'assura-t-il, et Harry hocha finalement de la tête. Après un petit moment, il lui rendit son sourire et se détourna, se dirigeant vers Remus, pour se tenir à ses côtés. 

Sirius était toujours assit sur le bureau, son regard fixé sur le sol. Remus leva les yeux lorsque Harry approcha, lui jetant un regard de sympathie. « Sirius… » commença Harry, même s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de quoi lui dire. Sirius cilla, mais ne leva pas les yeux immédiatement. Il cligna des yeux une seconde fois, les faisant se concentrer à nouveau, leur couleur revenant lentement. Lorsqu'il leva sa tête, son visage était pratiquement sans émotions, sauf pour la douleur emplissant ses yeux. Il essaya de former un petit sourire lorsqu'il vit l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son filleul, qui était toujours aussi brillamment vert que d'habitude. « Est-ce que… ça va aller ? » demanda alors Harry, et Sirius hocha légèrement la tête, un peu de la même manière que Severus. 

« J'irai bien, j'ai juste besoin de… réfléchir un peu. » répliqua-t-il, et Harry acquiesça, levant une main et la passant dans ses cheveux tombés devant son visage. « Je… Je pense que je vais me balader un peu. » dit Sirius, ayant finalement la force de se lever du bureau. Harry et Remus reculèrent d'un pas et le regardèrent aller lentement vers la porte, sa tête baissée légèrement. Silencieusement, Severus se dirigea vers eux pour s'arrêter à côté d'eux, son propre regard impénétrable fixé sur la porte ouverte. Un peu de douleur était revenu dans les yeux de Harry, et Remus leva une main pour lui donner une petite tape encourageante sur l'épaule. 

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il reviendra. Il a seulement besoin d'un peu de temps pour… s'ajuster. » l'assura Remus, et Harry acquiesça légèrement. 

« Merci, Remus. » murmura-t-il, même si son regard était fixé au sol. 

« Je vous verrais tous les deux plus tard, je veux être sûr qu'il ne se met pas dans les problèmes. » dit Remus, suivant Sirius, espérant qu'il se soit souvenu de se métamorphoser. Harry soupira alors qu'il fixait la porte ouverte, et puis cilla alors qu'il se souvint de quelque chose. 

« Désolé à propos de ça… » dit-il avec un air coupable, tenant toujours les deux baguettes des hommes sur son côté. Son père sourit brièvement et récupéra sa baguette, la remettant en sécurité dans sa ceinture. 

« Pas besoin de t'excuser, même si je crois que c'est la seconde fois que tu me lances ce sortilège… » dit-il, et Harry repoussa ses cheveux nerveusement, se souvenant de la première fois. 

« Oui… Je me souviens. » dit Harry, mettant sa propre baguette dans sa poche ainsi que celle de Sirius, son regard se reportant sur la porte. « Si cela n'avait pas été à cause de moi cette nuit, Sirius serait libre maintenant… » continua-t-il, ses yeux fixés sur le sol. S'il n'avait pas voulu faire la 'bonne' chose, Sirius aurait été libre, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait aucun pouvoir… 

« Tu ne sais pas ça Harry. » dit Severus, et Harry lui jeta un regard curieux. « Cet idiot de Fudge aurait trouvé un moyen de le garder en prison. Ne perds pas ton temps à t'inquiéter sur ce qui aurait pu être. » continua Severus, et Harry acquiesça avec réticence. 

« Je vais essayer. » répondit Harry, son regard restant fermement sur le sol. Severus soupira et le regarda pendant un moment, ses yeux noirs brillant légèrement d'inquiétude. Il détestait l'admettre, mais Black était une partie de la vie de Harry. S'il ne pouvait pas accepter la vérité à propos de son filleul, il n'était pas sûr que le garçon le supporterait. Harry le cachait bien, mais Severus pouvait dire lorsqu'il était sur le point d'atteindre la limite. Le rejet de Sirius serait probablement trop pour lui. Severus soupira, et mit un bras autour des épaules de son fils, se surprenant combien cela était facile pour lui. 

« Tout ira bien, Harry. Black acceptera. » dit-il, et Harry lui sourit. 

« J'espère. » murmura-il, et Severus remarqua qu'il ne semblait pas très optimiste. Avec un profond soupire et un grondement intérieur, il décida de faire quelque chose qui éclairerait l'humeur de Harry. 

« Je vais essayer de lui parler si tu le veux. » dit-il, se gardant avec succès de montrer son dégoût dans sa voix. Cette affirmation eut l'effet désiré. Harry releva sa tête en un instant, ses yeux agrandis de surprise. 

« Tu le ferais ?! » demanda-t-il, sa bouche formant une grand sourire de gratitude. Severus ne put s'empêcher de rire. 

« Bien sûr. » répondit-il, et caressa brièvement les cheveux de son fils. Harry rigola, et retira les cheveux de son visage, levant des yeux légèrement brillant vers lui. Severus remit son bras autour des épaules de Harry, et fut légèrement surpris lorsque le garçon se reposa contre lui, souriant toujours. Ce qui le surprit le plus fut de se rendre compte que lui aussi souriait. 

« Tu sais, je ne suis plus nerveux. » dit Harry soudainement, sa voix douce emplissant la pièce silencieuse. 

« Moi non plus, je suppose que je m'habitue. » admit Severus. C'était encore étrange, même s'il n'était pas aussi maladroit qu'avant. Il n'avait pas parlé beaucoup depuis que Harry avait reprit les cours, mais depuis qu'il avait eut cette vision… les choses avaient été différentes. C'était comme si quelques murs étaient tombés, une route traversant un nouvel endroit non exploré. Etrangement, cela avait été bien plus dur le jour suivant de se ruer ses étudiants. Ils étaient d'habitude les victimes de sa colère et de sa frustration, construites après des années d'espionnage et à combattre sa propre culpabilité. Mais maintenant… c'était comme si tout avait disparu, les ténèbres qui recouvraient son passé s'éclairait par la présence de son fils. 

« Moi aussi. » répondit Harry soudainement, ses yeux légèrement dans le vague alors qu'il réfléchissait. Severus le regarda avec une once de fierté, puis fixa ses yeux sur les cheveux sombres contre son épaule. Harry avait été différent depuis ça également, envers lui au moins. Avant il était extrêmement nerveux, rencontrant difficilement ses yeux. Maintenant, cependant, il souriait toujours légèrement lorsqu'il le voyait, et semblait infiniment plus confortable autour de lui. Tout semblait bien plus… naturel.

« Est-ce que cela de dérangerait de prendre le thé avec moi ? » demanda soudainement Severus, espérant les garder tous deux distraits des récents évènements pendant un moment. 

« Bien sûr, pourquoi pas. » dit Harry, entourant Severus de ses bras alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Traversant la porte, ressemblant à un père et un fils, comme il devait l'être, et pas une âme n'aurait pu dire qu'ils étaient autre chose que ça. 

------

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD (désolé si vos réponses sont succinctes c'est du concentré et c'est pour vous permettre d'avoir le chapitre alors shut up.)**

**Angel Dumbledore : **Ce n'est pas nous qui coupons les chapitres mais Severitus (**je ne fais que traduire !!!!)**. Quelle menace ?

**Sirie**** :** toutes les crises de frustration ne sont pas des raisons suffisantes pour nous faire changer de rythme (**et non, enfin on peut le ralentir si vous voulez vraiment)**.

**Cynore**** :** Ce sera qui ta victime ? Pourquoi veux-tu absolument que ce soit le bordel ?

**Umbre77 :** ce n'est pas notre faute, vous avez attendu un jour, imaginez la frustration que vous auriez accumulé s'il vous aurait fallu attendre 1 mois ? (**ce**** qui viendra)** C'est la carotte et le bâton. Ca devient intéressant et ça ne fera que le devenir de plus en plus.

**Lily la tigresse et Xaxa :** « Aaah public chéri chéri, vous m'aimez, vous m'aimez. » (J'espère que vous avez au moins deviné d'où vient cette réplique.) Nous ne nous inquiétons pas. La vie n'est-elle pas qu'un long fleuve tranquille ?

**Dragonwing** : bin, finalement, il est pas si abîmé que ça le papounet (**pas encore)**.

**Ocane**** Potter :** parfaitement deviné, en fait dans ce chapitre, il n'y avait que ces quatre persos qui apparaissaient.

**Lunenoire**** :** C'est sûr qu'il doit en être tout bouleversé. C'est vrai ? Alors on peut te mettre sur notre liste d'attente pour une cellule de détention.

**Mangafana**** : **mais non, tu n'es pas méchante tu n'es qu'une revieweuse. Et deux review, deux.

**Diane23 : **C'est les séquelles d'Azkaban comme l'a judicieusement devinée Mangafana. Sadique, Je décide de prendre ça comme un compliment (**elle est sadique c'est sûr)**.

**Solar** : évidemment que nous faisant un EXCELLENT travail (**je peux le rendre plus mauvais si ça vous plait pas)**.

**Mymy**** :** finalement il est pas monter sur le haut d'un pont, il est descendu dans les cachots tu anticipes jusqu'à un certain point. Après tout, où le mèneront ses réflexions ? si ze feré la grèveuh si zé pa mes 400 review (**elle rigole vraiment pas)**

**Csame**** : **Double brossage de poils, un chapitre sous 15 jours et des encouragements. Mirci.

**Lunard666 :** toujours l'excellence. C'est notre credo.

**Lune d'argent :** nous avons toutes les périodes d'examen (**et oui)**, faut bien plancher. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas pour te remettre certaines choses en tête que tu relis mais pour pouvoir augmenter tes doses journalières. Faut faire gaffe aux surdoses (**ça va péter avant la fin !!!)**.

**Wynzar**** :** la suiteuh est làeuh. Petite question à Leena donc : à quand le prochain chapitre de HP and the power of betrayal (HP et le pouvoir de la trahison pour les incultes) ? **Euh quand j'en aurai fini avec celui là ^_^. Ca viendra bien sûr à raison de 1 chapitre par jour. T'as un peu moins de… deux semaines à attendre. **

**Vilya**** :** il faut voir le côté positif : Sirius « se jette » dans les bras de Severus. Tant que nous ne saurons pas pourquoi ils se détestent (peut-être Severitus nous le dira-t-elle) (**La question se pose vraiment ?)** nous ne pourrons véritablement pas juger leur relation.

**Chen**** :** le racisme n'existe pas (**je ne le suis pas)**. C'est une notion qui a été inventé pour pouvoir donné un nom à une forme d'exclusion. C'est même impossible car deux races différentes ne peuvent pas se reproduire ou donne des stériles (**oh non de dieu t'en a de bonnes idées, j'avais même pas pensé à ça)**. Nous sommes assez nombreux et assez métissés avec d'autres « peuples » pour pouvoir affirmer que ce n'est pas vrai. Je veux bien faire mumuse, mais que l'on n'aborde pas le sujet du racisme, cela entraîne toujours des réactions non prévisibles et incontrôlable. Tu as ta petite explication. *Dod sui est un ti peu remonté et qui va laisser passer quelques secondes* (**en plus on ne sais pas vraiment à quoi tu ressemble alors ça serait xénophobe non ?)**

**Sindra**** :** ça commence seulement à devenir intéressant ? Tu as du t'enm***** en nous lisant jusqu'à présent alors (**et oui 28 chapitres de mer…)**.

**Deedlit**** :** le terme « excellent » revient assez souvent, je pense ma Leena que cela veut dire que nous avons atteint la perfection (**suis pas sûr)**. Alors on s'est fait doublé par Diane23 pour la course à la review alors que l'on a eu la seconde place pendant si longtemps ? Renoncerais-tu ? (**tsssssss****)**

**Eve :** évidemment que nous (enfin plutôt je, je crois) allons avoir nos 400 review (**c'est moi qui les reçoit)**, je suis gentille quand même, j'ai laissé des seuils raisonnables, si je disais 2000 review pour le chapitre 43 qui est le prochain à venir dans la version anglaise, je serai sûre que cela ne se réaliserait pas… à moins que la frustration soit assez importante pour que vous laissiez une review à chaque fois que vous viendrez zieuter pour voir s'il est là et laissez une review pour montrer votre frustration. Comme certains viennent voir cinq fois par jour alors qu'ils ont l'assurance que le prochain arrivera……………… (**il**** vient toujours dans la soirée)**

**Maria Vodomerl : **cela fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas reviewé. Donc cela ne date pas de si longtemps. C'est inguérissable. Sirie, s'il te plaît, fais en sorte qu'elle ne se casse pas quelque chose d'irrémédiable comme les doigts pour venir nous lire et laisser des review. Le reste, tu peux laisser aller.

**Lynalyna**** : **Alors tu as pu le lire le chapitre 28, sèche tes larmes. Je le redis ENCORE, je radote de plus en plus : IL N'Y A PAS DE COUPLE DANS CETTE FIC (**et non)**, elle n'en a pas besoin, l'histoire est assez développée en elle-même pour en greffer par-dessus. Il n'est nulle part indique de couples hétéro ou yaoi. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, certaines choses dépendent de son auteur qui est Severitus c'est répété à chaque disclaimer (**y'en a qui n'ont peut être pas encore comprit…)**, il y a donc un chapitre 43 en attente. Pour plus d'informations, suffit de relire les chroniques depuis leur début, on peut trouver tout plein de trucs intéressants. Une fois que l'on est accroc, il n'y a plus aucune porte de sortie C'est vrai que Siri-d'amour il a du chien ( -P) La suite devient de plus en plus passionnante. Moi aussi je l'aime bien, mais pour l'instant il est si cucu la praline que je me demande ce qu'il me retient de le balancer contre un mur de pierre pour vérifier si ses neurones fonctionnent mais c'est Zacky qui va s'en charger (**goooooo**** Zacky !!!)**.

**Raziel** (qui nous a abandonné pendant 14 chapitres, je tiens les comptes) (**elle a un tableau avec plein de couleur)** : désolé mais nous ne pouvons rien faire, regarde si le même phénomène apparaît sur un autre ordinateur.

**Varda :** Il est vrai que certains chapitres n'apportent pas de grands frissons, il faut laisser reposer le lecteur, c'est comme pour la pâte, il faut lui laisser le temps d'arriver à maturation pour pouvoir paser à un degré supérieur.


	30. Accepter 1

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Severitus, sauf la traduction

Dod : le quota a été respecté 450 reviews pour le chapitre 32 même que je me demande si on les atteindra pas pour le 31 (**c'est bien parti !!!)**. Et *sort le champomy* toutes mes félicitation à notre 400ème revieweuse = Umbre77 (*** clap clap*)**.

------

**Chapitre 30 : Accepter (1)**

------

« Maudit sois-tu Remus, tu n'as pas à me suivre. » gronda Sirius, regardant l'homme qui l'avait suivi en dehors du château. Il se tenait derrière un grand mur érodé, caché de la vue des quelques étudiants se baladant dehors. Ce n'est pas que Sirius se préoccupait d'être vu ou non. 

« Je le fais si je pense que tu es sur le point de faire quelque chose de stupide. » répondit Remus platement, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine comme un parent en colère. Ses yeux, cependant, ne reflétaient pas son expression. Ils étaient sévères, mais aussi tristes au même moment, en sachant la raison de la colère de Sirius. 

« Et bien non, je ne vais pas faire quelque chose de stupide, alors tu ferais mieux de retourner à l'intérieur et de garder compagnie au Greasy Git. » gronda Sirius, son expression assombrie par la colère. Ses cheveux étaient encore ébouriffés après sa course, et associé avec son expression, cela le faisait paraître comme quelqu'un de complètement fou. Les yeux de Remus s'agrandirent en entendant l'amertume dans sa voix, et il mit ses mains sur les côtés, ses yeux emplis d'une légère douleur. 

« Sirius, ne sois pas comme ça… Albus m'a demandé de t'aider. Ce n'est pas comme si je me rangeais du côté de Severus. » répondit-il, ses yeux s'adoucissant d'inquiétude. Sirius détourna son regard, posant ses mains sur ses hanches avec frustration. Il abaissa sa tête, et eut un petit rire amer, secouant sa tête en continuant avec incrédulité. 

« …son _fils_ Remus. Qu'est-ce que James penserait ? Est-ce qu'il le savait ? » demanda-t-il faiblement, sa voix se cassant légèrement vers la fin. Remus soupira avant de répondre, baissant lui-même sa tête vers le sol. 

« Non… Je ne pense pas qu'il le savait. Même Lily ne savait pas qui était le père de Harry. » répondit-il, et Sirius rigola à nouveau. Bien sûr, Snape ne lui aurait même pas dit, n'est-ce pas ? Non, il a juste fait ça et a fuit, la laissant seul avec les conséquences. Bâtard. 

« Ce bâtard a du avoir une super journée à… rire sur la mémoire de James, essayant probablement de corrompre Harry… » gronda Sirius, un œil clignant légèrement à cette pensée. Après tout, Harry était maintenant un Slytherin, probablement grâce à Snape. 

« Pour autant que je le sache, il n'a rien fait de tel. Severus a juste essayé de son mieux pour être un père, et il fait un travail admirable. Albus m'a même dit qu'il s'était un peu adouci envers les étudiants dernièrement. » répondit Remus rapidement, et Sirius pouvait sentir que Remus avait croisé à nouveau ses bras, et qu'il avait probablement la même expression sévère. 

« Il a toujours été un bon acteur… » répondit Sirius pratiquement immédiatement. Moins d'une seconde après il se sentit tourner, la main de Remus enfoncée durement dans son épaule. Remus le fixait durement, incrédulité et légère frustration traversant son visage, un peu de surprise et d'agacement. 

« Sirius ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué la différence dans cet homme. Tu sais très bien que si ce n'était qu'un acte, il n'aurait pas hésité à te balancer à travers la pièce aujourd'hui. » hurla Remus, ses yeux brillant dangereusement. Sirius se battit pour retirer la main de son épaule, mais elle resta. 

« Oui, j'ai remarqué. » dit-il platement, même si ses épaules se baissaient de fatigue. Il baissa sa tête après un moment, levant ses bras pour les croisés sur sa poitrine. « Est-ce que tu peux… me laisser seul pendant un moment, Remus ? » demanda-t-il, son ton adouci, plus fatigué maintenant que n'importe quoi d'autre. Remus parut contre tout d'abord, sa bouche sérrée alors qu'il réfléchissait. Sirius leva sa tête brièvement et le regarda dans les yeux. « S'il te plait ? » ajouta-il, et Remus soupira, ses épaules se baissant de défaite. 

« Très bien, mais si je ne te vois pas dans quelques heures, je viendrais te chercher. » dit Remus, tournant les talons pour revenir au château. Sirius lui donna un demi sourire et tourna sa tête dans l'autre direction. 

« Merci. » dit-il, et Remus lui rendit son sourire et acquiesça, commençant sa petite marche vers les portes du château. 

-

La pièce était grande et sombre, seule une faible lumière venant des portes ouvertes pénétraient les ténèbres de la salle. Les murs étaient de pierres usées, humides et brillantes par la lumière vacillante. Quelques tapis troués gisaient sue le sol, mais n'étaient que la seule décoration. Après tout,_ ils_ n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre, ils n'avaient pas la puissance d'esprit de réaliser où ils étaient et encore moins dans quelle pièce ils étaient. Ils étaient des enveloppes vides maintenant, même s'ils avaient été un jour conscient, ils étaient maintenant soumis et emprisonné à l'intérieur de leurs propres esprits, s'ils n'étaient pas détruis. Ils étaient des marionnettes, et il était le maître des marionnettes. 

Lord Voldemort les fixait fièrement, ses yeux écarlates jetant une lueur mystérieuse  sur son visage raide et blanc. Des douzaines de silhouettes endormis sur le sol de la pièce étaient une grande vision, preuve que la prédiction d'il y a quinze ans a commencé à se réaliser. Oui… ses Enfants du Serpents le serviraient bien. Peu importait que Dumbledore cachait Potter quelque part… le garçon sortirait de sa cage bientôt, et les Enfants du Serpent frapperaient. Même sans leur puissance totale, ils étaient une force à craindre… ils connaissaient après tout les impardonnables, et ils se fichaient de la mort. 

« Maître… » une faible voix chevrotante l'appela de derrière. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tourna sur ses talons et s'avança vers la porte, ses yeux écarlates descendant sur la silhouette rampante de Wormtail.

« Quoi ? » cria-il, résistant à son envie de frapper la silhouette à ses pieds avant qu'il n'annonce ses informations. 

« La recherche de Durmstrang est terminée, mon Maître. » dit-il, essayant de garder sa voix modérément calme. 

« Et ? » demanda Voldemort avec impatience. 

« Il n'était pas là. » répondit Wormtail, en s'abaissant un peu plus sur le sol, son front pressé contre la pierre froide du sol. 

« Vous avez cherché partout ?» demanda-t-il platement, ses yeux s'étrécissant en deux traits rouge sang, ses narines bougeant de légère colère. Wormtail s'allongea encore plus près du sol, tremblant comme sa contrepartie rongeur. 

« Oui, mon Seigneur. Nous avons utilisé plusieurs sortilèges pour le découvrir également, mais nous n'en avons découvert aucune trace. » réussit-il à articuler, sa respiration devenant haletante contre le sol de pierre. Voldemort gronda, un de ses pieds bottés se soulevant et flottant au dessus de l'épaule tremblants de Wormtail, puis donnant un coup puissant. Wormtail cria de surprise, tombant contre le sol. Se relevant immédiatement sur ses quatre membres, tout en gardant son regard vers le sol. 

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu es supposé faire ? » siffla Voldemort d'une voix basse et dangereuse. Très lentement il sortit sa baguette en bois d'hêtre de sa ceinture, la tenant délicatement entre ses mains frêles. 

« Continuer de chercher. » bégaya Wormtail, ses épaules écrasées comme s'il espérait disparaître de vue. 

« Exactement. » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, se rapprochant de son serviteur. « Je DOIS avoir ce livre, Wormtail. Mes plans pour le monde sorcier dépendent de lui. » continua-t-il, s'arrêtant à moins de trente centimètres de Wormtail. 

« O… Oui, Maître. » répondit-il, ses yeux agrandis et paniqués. 

« Je ne suis pas content de toi, tu t'en rends compte. » ajouta Voldemort, tapotant avec un doigt sa mâchoire. 

« Je suis d…désolé, Maître… » continua le serviteur en vain, sachant très bien que les excuses ne lui ferait aucun bien. 

« Relève-toi. » ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Wormtail se leva, tremblant sur ses pieds, gardant son regard concentré sur le sol. « Regarde moi, et accepte ta punition. » continua-t-il, et Wormtail leva son regard mouillé pour voir le visage de son Maître. « Crucio. » siffla son Maître, et Wormtail fut à nouveau sur le sol, criant faiblement et griffant le sol de pierre. 

------

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

Oui, ce chapitre est court, oui nous sommes cruelles et sadiques (**mais c'est pas moi qui l'ai écrit)**.

**Youte** : C'est vrai qu'il n'a que cette solution.

**Ocane Potter** : les chapitres arrivent toujours à leur rythme habituel la conversation des 2 S ne devrait pas tarder (**en effet)**. Quand tu disais que tu étais pressé, ça veut dire que tu es venu voir q'il y avait le 29 et que tu as attendu plus tard pour le lire en attendant que ta frustration monte encore un peu avant de l'apaiser ? (**je vois pas ce que ça peut être d'autres)**

**Maria Vodomerl** : si tu te coupes les doigts, moi cela ne me fera rien puisque j'aurai toujours les miens, mais toi tu ne pourras plus nous reviewer ta frustration (**et ça mettra en rogne Dodie)**.

**Diane23** : Je suis sûre que tu m'aimes juste parce que je suis sadique. Les persos principaux ne sont pas indiqués mais Leena va peut-être changer ça et Angst, je sais pas et toi Lena ? (**moi j'ai mis ce qu'on m'a dit donc… dites ça à Severitus ^_^)**

**Deedlit** : tu peux mettre plus d'une review si c'est ton bon plaisir, après tout c'est comme ça que tu as été dépassée par celle qui se trouve juste au-dessus, il ne faut pas en faire tout un tralala, tu la rattraperas sûrement (**mais oui ne perds pas espoir, mets des reviews)**. Il faut parfois attendre pour voir les reviews s'indiquer tout à l'heure je suis allée voir il marquait 396 alors que nous en avions reçues 404 (**moi c'est tjs marqué le bon chiffre)**. Il faut du temps pour que tout s'affiche, oui nous avons eu ta review et la deuxième te permet d'être à nouveau ex aequo avec Diane23 **(* clap clap*).**

**Sindra** : j'espère que tu n'es pas trop frustrée, car ce chapitre est très court, et les 2 S ne sont pas encore là (**désolé)**.

**Cynore (40ème review, toujours à la première place)** : ooooh sirius a bobo, Sirius veut un calinou ? C'est vrai qu'y en a marre que ce soit touzours les zentils qui gagneuh (**yes vive les méchants, allez tonton Voldie !!!)**.

**Csame** : Enfin ? Parce qu'il y en a avant qui n'étaient pas bien ? (**pas de commentaire, tout est bien)**

**Wynzar** : une fois qu'elle a finit celle-là, rebelote, elle se mettra à fond pour l'autre, ne te fais pas trop de souci (**pas d'inquiétude, un par jour j'aurai fini au bout de 4 mois, et encore, elle en écrit encore…)**. 

**Dragonwing** : il a quand même les 12 ans qu'il a passé à Azkaban à rattraper il faut bien qu'il reçoive tout dans le poire à un moment ou un autre (**autant que ça soit maintenant)**.

**Alya** : évidemment que tu as aimé (**tout le monde aime)**.

**Eve** : tu n'es pas la première à le dire, mais cela te permet de te délecter d'un chapitre avant d'attaquer une journée de cours, tu gagnes au change (**moi je les ai tout de suite les chapitres ^_^)**.

**Luffynette** : quelle satisfaction ça a du être pour toi de découvrir non pas un mais DEUX chapitres (**yessss moi j'en ai découvert 30 d'un coup)**.

**Chen** : je n'en ai que deux heures par semaine et ce n'est pas assez à mon goût, puis on fait un cours de géo sur les disparités et inégalités dans le monde (**c'est koi la géo ?)**, on a abordé ce sujet, on l'a abordé aussi lorsque l'on a fait le seconde guerre mondiale avec Hitler et le « race » aryenne (**c'est koi l'histoire ?)**, j'en ai gros sur la conscience depuis que j'ai appris que c'était des français pour justifier le commerce triangulaire et l'esclavagisme qui avaient écrit les livres où ce dingue a péché ces idées nazies. Tu es sur ta chaise devant ton écran et toutes les conditions sont réunies pour te sentir bien, que pourrait-on te reprocher ? (**j'aime pas les racistes)**

**Mangafana** : C'est vrai que l'on peut se demander comment Severitus a pu faire d'un passage qui promettait de faire rire aux éclats, un concentré de….. merdeuh, je me rappelle plus le mot que je voulais écrire, bref un truc aussi triste et tourmenté (**snif)**.

**Raziel** : alors ta review a d'autant plus de valeur.

**Lunenoire** : comme l'a dit Sevy, bien qu'il n'aime pas Sirius ce dernier fait parti de la vie de Zack (**et oui, on les sépare pas)**, il en est l'un des piliers, s'il disparaît ou le rejette, il risque d'y avoir du dégât (**suicide ? se jette dans les bras de Voldie ?)**.

**UMBRE77** : viens par ici, toi qui a franchi la limite qui avait été donnée, toi qui nous a permis d'atteindre le modique chiffre de 400 review (**champagne !!!)**. Devant le petit déjeuné ? Moi, le soir je vous réponds à la lumière de l'écran et d'une bougie. Tu pourrais nous la mettre sur papier pour voir ?

**Lunard666** : Maintenant que nous avons atteint notre rythme de croisière, pourquoi ralentir ?  (**pour se reposer ?)**

**Angel Dumbledore** : ne t'inquiète pas nous avons toutes les nerfs qui lâchent à un moment où un autre, ça ne se voit peut-être pas mais hier j'ai piquée une crise juste au moment de répondre à Chen et je crois que ça s'est un peu sentie (**sans blague)**. La patience est une vertu (**que personne n'a à part moi visiblement)**.

**Khellar** : c'est sur attention à la crise d'intoxication, ta review est arrivée juste au moment où j'allais envoyer le chapitre à Leena, tu ne peux que te ronger les ongles de frustration de savoir que tu aurais pu avoir le chapitre plus tôt mais ne t'inquiète pas, parfois je répond à des reviews reçues une heure après l'envoi du chapitre (**et oui, elle bosse)**. Plus tôt, je suis en cours ou dans les transports et il faut au moins deux heures pour les chroniques, désolé (**elle met plus de temps à faire les chroniques que moi à traduire)**. Tu peux attendre le lendemain pour lire le chapitre comme ça tu auras toujours un chapitre chaque jour (**c'est le mieux)**.


	31. Accepter 2

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Severitus, sauf la traduction. 

Dod : la petite conversation que tout le monde attendait arrive enfin, les paris sont ouverts pour savoir qui sera le vainqueur. (**on**** vous a bien fait patienter hein ? vous voilà servi)**

------

**Chapitre 31 : Accepter (2)**

------

L'air du soir était frais alors qu'il traversait la surface du lac, faisant voler le sable et traversant les hautes herbes. Sirius trembla légèrement alors que le froid augmentait, ses yeux fixés sur l'eau frappant le rivage, et sa tête sur ses pattes. Il y avait un magnifique coucher de soleil prenant place exactement entre les arbres, mais Sirius ne vit rien de cela. Maintenant n'était pas le temps de regarder les couchers de soleil ou la lune briller. 

'_J'ai échoué…' _pensa sombrement Sirius, ses yeux agrandit et ne clignant pas alors qu'il fixait la pelouse. '_Je ne sais pas comment exactement, mais je sans que j'ai failli envers toi James…'_ pensa-t-il, et Sirius ferma ses yeux, rejetant l'environnement paisible qui l'entourait. Il ne pouvait pas croire ça, ne pouvait rien accepter, même après avoir écouté son meilleur ami. Harry Potter, son filleul, était le fils de son ennemi. Ce n'était pas possible, non… pas Harry. Il était si plein de vie, trop honnête et attentif pour être le fils de ce Death-Eater. Et encore… Dumbledore le croyait également. 

Merde… toutes ses années passées à attendre, à chérir la pensée qu'une partie de James et de Lily existait également dans le monde, respirant encore et jouant et… vivant. La pensée que Harry avait survécu après beaucoup d'épreuve avait allégé la douleur de la mort de James et Lily, aider à ce que cela soit supportable. Et maintenant, cela avait disparu… tout lui était revenu en pleine tête. Il ne restait vraiment rien de James maintenant, rien sauf sa mémoire et un garçon qu'il avait aimé comme un fils. Sirius renifla envers cette pensée. '_Comme un fils… merde, cela ne t'aurait fait aucune différence si tu avais su qu'il n'était pas ton fils, James… tu l'aurais aimé de la même façon… alors pourquoi est ce que cela m'embête autant ?'_ pensa Sirius, serrant ses dents. '_Je sais pourquoi… parce que c'est Snape, un ennemi, un serpent qui selon moi était du côté de Voldemort.'_ Pensa-t-il. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru que Snape était contre Voldemort, même après que Dumbledore les ait obligé à faire la paix entre eux deux. Il avait simplement toujours attendu d'entendre que Snape soit parti du côté obscur… s'y était attendu, vraiment. Mais maintenant… 

Sirius soupira et enfonça sa tête un peu plus entre ses pattes. Maintenant, il ne savait plus que penser. Il_ savait_ que Remus avait raison… Snape avait changé, enfin d'une certaine façon. Le vieux Snape l'aurait balancé contre la porte après qu'il soit rentré de cette façon, mais celui-là avait simplement… attendu. C'est vrai, il était toujours aussi râleur et vindicatif, une langue bien pendue et un fort tempérament, mais il ne l'avait pas attaqué. Et il n'avait pas crié sur Harry pour avoir prit sa baguette, n'avait même pas envoyer un regard noir au garçon qu'il haïssait avec une passion il n'y a pas si longtemps. A la place, il était resté sans bouger, quelque chose comme de la fierté avait formé un sourire sur ses lèvres. Et il avait le droit d'être fier. Harry avait réussi à arrêter le combat avant qu'il n'ait vraiment commencé, et donner assez de temps à Remus pour arriver. Et il n'avait prit aucun côté… il s'était tenu à côté de Remus pendant que nous parlions, alors que n'importe quelle autre personne se serait précipité du côté de son père ou de son parrain après que le combat soit évité. '_Merde, je suis fier de lui aussi…' _réalisa Sirius, ses lèvres de canin formant un pseudo sourire. James et Lily auraient été fiers de ce garçon également… 

'_Mon Dieu… Lily…'_ pensa-t-il, serrant ses dents fermement. Il savait qu'il devrait apprendre à se dire que Harry n'était pas le fils de James, mais ce qui était arrivé à Lily… c'était une douleur récente, et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait la gérer. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, il se rappelait son superbe sourire heureux, sa main dans celle de James alors qu'ils parlaient et rigolaient. Elle avait toujours semblé si forte, si vivante et… intouchable par le mal. Mais, elle a été… elle a été enlevé hors de la sécurité de sa propre maison, traînée dans l'antre du serpent comme une souris pour un repas. Et elle avait été violée par cet homme, qui aux yeux de Sirius, l'avait appelé ami. Elle avait été forcée de se donner à lui, le laisser faire ce que James avait tous les droits de faire. Il imagina qu'elle avait crié, s'était battue, l'avait griffé… elle n'aurait pas été prit de son plein gré, non… pas Lily. Mais la simple pensée qu'elle est due endurer ça, Snape la violant comme ça… c'était trop. Et lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte, comment est-ce que cela s'est passé pour elle à ce moment-là ? Etait-elle heureuse malgré la parenté de l'enfant ? Ou a-t-elle été horrifiée, dégoûtée de devoir passer neuf mois à porter un enfant touché par le mal de Voldemort ? Sirius secoua sa tête violemment, chassant les horribles pensées de son esprit. Il ne s'autoriserait pas à penser à Harry comme ça. Lily n'aurait pas été dégoûtée… son amour pour son enfant était visible, elle n'avait jamais été si heureuse dans sa vie que lorsqu'elle tenait son enfant dans ses bras. Mais elle _avait _été honteuse par ce qui lui était arrivé, même si elle n'avait pas honte de son fils. Elle a fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour cacher cet accident … allant même jusqu'à déguiser son enfant et mentir à son mari. Elle avait pratiquement réussi. 

Mais James, Lily et Snape n'étaient pas ce qui ennuyait Sirius, peu importe combien il était en colère ou haïssait la pensée que chacun évoquait. Il ne pouvait pas changer ce qui était arrivé à Lily, ou dire à James la vérité à propos de son fils, ou empêcher Snape de suivre les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Non.... Ils n'étaient pas la cause de la masse dans sa poitrine et de ses muscles tendus de panique, ses yeux devenus humides mais ne laissant pas couler leurs larmes. Harry était la racine de tout… la seule personne de son existence qui l'avait empêché de devenir fou dans les sombres cellules de Azkaban. Ce garçon qui était en manque d'amour, qui était prêt à accepter quelqu'un qui le veuille et qui fasse attention à lui. Il avait complètement changé d'attitude envers le meurtrier condamné en l'espace de quelques petites heures, passant de la haine à de l'attention. Cela avait touché Sirius, de voir que son filleul qui fut si dépourvu d'amour, le regarde si désespérément… à ce moment, chaque atome de Sirius s'était consacré au garçon. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres échouerait à nouveau, il aurait son nom blanchit par le Ministère, et Harry aura finalement la maison qu'il a toujours désiré. Mais maintenant… tout avait changé. Harry avait maintenant un père, un vrai père, pas un parrain qui fuyait la loi, incapable de faire autre chose que de lui envoyer une lettre de temps en temps en risquant de tout perdre. Ce que Sirius craignait plus que tout, est qu'il n'ait plus aucune place dans la vie de Harry. Snape, après tout, ne serait pas vraiment d'accord, même si Harry voulait encore un parrain. Sirius voulait désespérément être là pour lui, recevoir encore des lettres décrivant ses rêves à propos de Voldemort, se complaindre des farces de Malfoy, ou le supplier de rester hors de danger. Sirius avait gardé chacune de ses lettres… cela l'aidait à trouver la force dont il avait besoin pour continuer, lorsqu'il pensait qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer à courir pendant encore un mile ou se cacher dans une autre allée. Ce garçon était son sauveur, plus d'une fois. 

Lentement, Sirius se souleva du sol, levant sa tête vers le ciel maintenant étoilé. Il devait le découvrir, réalisa-t-il. Il avait besoin de savoir s'il avait encore une place, ou s'il n'était plus rien qu'une nuisance, qu'un poids, qui attachait son nom à chacun des cadeaux de noël. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le découvrir, et il devrait parler à Harry, ainsi qu'à Snape. Cela serait probablement mieux de parler à Snape en premier, réalisa-t-il, puisque cette conversation serait probablement la plus… déplaisante des deux. S'arrêtant brièvement pour retirer la terre de sa fourrure, Sirius jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le lac, se courbant par le vent violent, et commença une lente route vers le château. 

- The end … c'est une blague, Dod: ET après on dit que Leena n'a pas d'humour (**c'est pas moi, c'était dans le texte) - **

Severus Snape admettait être dans une étrange humeur lorsqu'il descendit dans les couloirs, son expression était plus réfléchie qu'elle ne l'était d'habitude en public. Le thé avec Harry et un peu plus tard, Remus, avait fini il y a moins d'une demi heure, Harry avait pensé qu'il ferait mieux de retourner dans la salle commune ainsi il aurait plus de temps pour travailler sur son devoir. Severus suspectait que ce n'était pas un 'devoir' pour lequel il était parti, puisqu'il semblait être un peu trop enthousiaste, mais il n'était pas sûr. Remus avait semblé savoir quelque chose, mais il détourna rapidement le sujet, et le laissa dans sa propre pièce peu de temps après Harry. Il était maintenant très curieux, Harry avait l'habitude étrange de disparaître quelque part avec Granger et Weasley… mais il réservait ses questions pour un autre jour, c'était la dernière de ses inquiétudes. 

Severus tourna au coin d'un couloir vide, ses bottes ne faisant aucun bruit contre la pierre usée. Il n'avait aucune destination à l'esprit, même si sa balade avait quand même un but. Il avait promit à Harry de parler à Black, enfin plus précisément d'essayer s'il réussissait à trouver ce foutu chien. Il est vrai qu'il aurait pu attendre un autre jour, mais en toute honnêteté, il voulait en finir avec ça. Le plus tôt il 'parlait' à Black, moins il oublierait la promesse faite à Harry de ne pas tuer son parrain. Maudit soit ce garçon parfois… c'était une des promesses que même Dumbledore avait eut du mal à convaincre. Et pourquoi était-il en colère contre ça ? Se demanda-t-il, pourquoi n'était-il pas furieux d'avoir fait cette promesse ? Cette réaction était si hors de son caractère. Il aurait du aller et venir sur le sol, grommeler sur comment il aurait pu demander à Harry si jeter l'homme par la fenêtre du troisième étage le ferait se sentir mieux, plutôt que de lui 'parler'… mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il s'était proposé pour parler à Black, et tout cela parce qu'il détestait voir Harry en détresse… Merde, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de rester un bâtard froid, spécialement lorsque son fils était concerné. 

Le craquement d'une porte juste derrière lui, provoqua un arrêt de Severus et le fit tourner sur ses talons, son regard devenant suspicieux. L'une des portes du dehors s'était ouverte, et alors qu'il regardait, une silhouette sombre d'un chien arriva, s'arrêtant et se retournant pour fermer la porte en levant sa patte et en la poussant. Soupirant, Severus se dirigea vers le chien… se préparant à faire face à l'inévitable. Le chien se figea momentanément lorsqu'il le vit, mais commença une lente approche, malgré que ses yeux soient déterminés. Black avait visiblement le même but à l'esprit que lui. 

« Je crois que nous devons parler. » dit Severus faiblement, et le chien acquiesça, ses yeux sombres concentrés sur lui. « Mon bureau devrait faire l'affaire… à moins que tu n'es quelque chose contre ça ? » demanda-t-il, et le chien secoua sa tête avant de trotter dans la direction des cachots. Il ralentit un peu et tourna sa tête. '_Foutu chien…'_ pensa sombrement Severus, alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir en le suivant. 

Le chien se tint devant la porte lorsque Severus rattrapa la bête à quatre pattes, il le regardait avec des yeux impatients, comme s'il était ennuyé par la brève attente. Severus renifla seulement et retira les charmes sur la porte, et signala au chien de rentrer par mouvement de ses bras. Il était difficile de ne pas claquer la porte sur sa queue. A la place, Severus le suivit et ferma la porte derrière eux, avant de traverser la pièce pour se placer devant son bureau. Black était déjà contre un mur, le regardant avec ses yeux rétrécis. 

« Je pense que tu as eut assez de temps pour réfléchir Black. » dit Severus, et Sirius croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. 

« J'ai eut un peu de temps pour réfléchir, mais il y a encore beaucoup de choses que j'ai besoin de comprendre. » admit Sirius, et Severus hocha légèrement la tête. Même lui admettait que c'était demander un peu trop à Black de tout accepter après seulement quelques heures. « Cependant, il y a une chose que j'aimerai faire avant que nous 'parlions'… » ajouta-t-il, décroisant ses bras, avançant de quelques pas pour se tenir devant le Maître de Potions. 

« Et qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Severus, lui jetant un regard prudent et croissant fermement ses bras sur sa poitrine. Sirius ne répondit pas, mais fit un pas vers lui et lui mit son poing au visage. Le coup fit un grand 'crack' envoyant Severus contre son bureau. Un reniflement de colère répondit alors que Severus se remit sur ses pieds, une main pressée sur sa mâchoire douloureuse. Sirius, cependant, recula à nouveau et recroisa ses bras. 

« C'était pour Lily. » dit Sirius, ses yeux durs et froid. Severus continua de le fixer, mais sa bouche forma un froncement. 

« Et bien, merci _beaucoup_, pour tourner la douleur de ce sujet en une de physique. » gronda Severus, ne faisant rien de plus. 

« Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurai fait bien plus que ça, je suppose que tu me hais autant que je te hais… et si tu veux parler alors je suppose que je peux mettre mes sentiments de côté également. » dit Sirius avant de se déplacer et de s'affaler dans une des chaises face au bureau, croisant une jambes sur l'autre. 

« C'est bien de le savoir. » répondit Severus sèchement, et après un moment de considération, s'assit dans l'autre chaise à l'opposé, croisant ses jambes d'une façon similaire. « Alors, est-ce que tu crois ce que nous t'avons dit maintenant ? » demanda-il, posant ses bras sur les accoudoirs. Sirius ferma ses yeux brièvement et acquiesça, laissant sortir un lourd soupir. 

« Oui… Je vous crois. » répondit-il, la douleur traversant rapidement ses yeux. 

« Bien… cela rendra les choses plus faciles. » répliqua Severus, et Sirius lui envoya un regard perplexe, se demandant sans aucun doute ce que les 'choses' étaient. « Laisse-moi poser une question… » commença Severus, et continua après un hochement de tête réticent de Sirius. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Harry maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, et les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent immédiatement. Il s'était attendu à une question sur ce qu'il allait faire, mais jamais sur ce qu'il 'pensait'. 

« Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que tu demandes… » répondit Sirius, et fut récompenser par un regard impatient et les yeux de Severus se levant vers le ciel. 

« Si je ne savais pas que tu étais un idiot, je douterais de ta mentalité. » répliqua Severus, et leva vers lui un regard intense, mais il n'était pas vraiment mauvais. « Ce que je veux dire est : qu'est-ce que tu ressens à propos de ses changements ? Tu réalises qu'il est connecté à Voldemort… » commença Severus, son regard s'intensifiant. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire 'connecté' ? » demanda Sirius, se penchant sur son siège. Harry était connecté au Seigneur des Ténèbres par sa cicatrice, mais visiblement Snape se référait à quelque chose d'autre. Par curiosité, Sirius choisit d'ignorer les autres questions pendant un moment. 

« Il ne te l'a pas dit. » affirma Severus, pas entièrement surpris. Black avait probablement fuit avant que Harry ne soit capable de tout expliquer. « Harry est un Enfant du Serpent, à travers sa puissance et son esprit, il est connecté au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu as sûrement pensé à cette possibilité. » continua-t-il, sa voix montant d'incrédulité. Sirius cilla, ses yeux s'agrandissant lentement et ses lèvres se séparant en réalisant toutes les implications que cela entraînait. Il avait pensé à cette idée, mais l'avait oublié pratiquement immédiatement. Personne ne l'avait mentionné, et il n'avait pas vu la Marque du Serpent sur le visage de Harry. Bien sûr, il avait été trop paniqué à ce moment pour entendre le reste de l'explication de Harry, ou de considérer que la Marque avait très bien pu être dissimulée. 

« J'y ai pensé, mais… ce n'était pas mentionné, et je n'ai pas vu la Marque… j'ai juste pensé qu'il ne l'était pas. » dit-il, ses yeux virant dans le vague alors que son esprit tournait à toute vitesse. Les implications étaient… immenses. « La Marque est caché ? » demanda-t-il enfin, levant ses yeux du sol. 

« Oui, par Glamourie. » répondit Severus, regardant avec un petit intérêt Sirius qui retournait dans ses pensées. 

« Mais… à propos de leur appel ? Qu'est-ce qui a été fait pour le… garder en sécurité ? » demanda Sirius, même si ses pensées posaient différente questions. Si Harry était un Enfant du Serpent… pourquoi n'avait-t-il pas été appelé avec les autres ? S'il l'avait été, comment y avait-il résisté ? Comment a-t-il gardé son propre esprit ? Severus sembla peiné lorsqu'il répondit, même si sa voix était aussi ferme et froide que d'habitude lorsqu'il parlait à une personne dans une faible lumière. Son regard, cependant, était fermé, comme s'il craignait que quelque chose soit vu dans ses yeux qu'il ne préférait pas partager avec son invité. 

« Harry ne peut pas quitter l'école. » dit-il d'abord. « Les barrières le protègent de l'appel de Voldemort, même si Albus croit que ce n'est qu'une solution temporaire. Plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera proche de l'école, moins les barrières seront capables de retenir sa puissance… et le plus dur ce sera pour Harry de le combattre. » continua-t-il, et le regard blessé s'intensifia brièvement. « Albus t'a demandé de venir ainsi que plusieurs autres, pour renforcer les barrières, jusqu'à ce qu'une solution plus permanente puisse être trouvée. » finit-il, même s'il gardait son regard ferme, même si son visage gardait son masque habituel d'indifférence. 

« Il n'a jamais une pause, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Sirius après un long moment, son regard concentré ailleurs. Il n'y avait aucune question pour savoir de _qui_ il parlait, et l'expression des deux hommes assurait qu'ils pensaient la même chose. Severus fut le premier à briser le silence. 

« Il semble que non, ce qui me ramène à ma question… » dit-il, et leva ses yeux à nouveau, regardant fermement Sirius dans les yeux. « Est-ce que tu ressens la même chose pour lui qu'avant ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau, et après un petit moment, Sirius acquiesça. 

« Oui, il est encore mon filleul, et le restera tant qu'il aura besoin de moi. » répondit-il, se battant pour conserver sa voix ferme en prononçant cette affirmation. Même s'il n'avait pas vraiment fait la paix avec Snape, il n'était pas sur le point de le laisser savoir combien Harry comptait pour lui. 

« Bien. » répondit fermement Severus, et il ne semblait pas sur le point d'élaborer. 

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ? » dit Sirius, incapable de faire taire sa curiosité. Une fois encore, Snape parut réticent à répondre, mais il parla après un moment, sa voix et son expression toujours neutres. 

« Je crois que Harry a peur que tu le rejettes, sachant que James Potter n'est pas son père. Tu devrais lui parler de ça. » dit-il. 

« C'est ce que je comptais faire. » répondit Sirius, se battant pour ne pas révéler le soulagement qu'il ressentait. Harry n'allait pas l'oublier ! Pensa-t-il, son sourire plus grand que celui du jour de sa fuite d'Azkaban. « Maintenant, j'ai une question. » dit-il après s'être assez calmé pour parler à nouveau. Snape leva un sourcil curieux, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'interrompre, « Est-ce que tu vas me laisser être son parrain ? » demanda-t-il, et l'autre sourcils se leva vers l'autre. 

« Oui. » répondit-il, ayant réussit à contenir sa surprise initiale. « Je déteste l'admettre, mais tu es une partie de sa vie. Et je n'ai aucune intention de lui dire qui ou non doit rester associer avec lui, simplement parce que je suis son père. J'admets que même toi, Black, ferait un meilleur père que moi. » dit-il, et cette fois Sirius ne put empêcher un grand sourire traverser brièvement son visage. Qu'il soit damné si Snape le vit, cette espèce de con n'allait pas être sur son chemin ! Il avait toutes les raisons de sourire. 

« D'après Remus, tu ne fais pas un si mauvais travail. » dit Sirius pour le taquiner, sa bouche formant un demi sourire. Snape renifla avec indifférence et leva les yeux au ciel. 

« Et j'imagines que Lupin sait comment faire, n'est-ce pas ? » répliqua Severus, visiblement peu convaincu. « Il a ta baguette, au fait » dit-il et Sirius acquiesça. 

« Merci… » répondit-il, et se leva lentement de sa chaise, « Je ferai… mieux de partir… même si je veux reprendre cette conversation bientôt. » dit-il, jetant à Severus un regard déterminé. 

« Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que je n'ai pas entendu la fin de ça. » répondit Severus avec un soupir résigné. Sans aucun doute Black allait lui donner une migraine en parlant de Lily et de son traitement envers Harry durant ces dernières années… une conversation qu'il ne voulait certainement pas. Severus regarda avec fatigue Black glisser à travers la porte, ce sourire ridicule encore affiché sur son visage. Au moins, Harry n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter, pensa-t-il. Il serait probablement très heureux d'entendre que Black s'intéresse encore à lui. Ils passeront sûrement du temps ensemble, faisant des blagues, et rigolant, pendant le temps que Black resterait. 

« En fait, j'ai le sentiment que je te verrais plus que je l'aimerais. » murmura-t-il à la porte, et se leva de son siège, se dirigeant vers le placard de potions. Cette simple pensée lui donnait déjà mal à la tête. 

------

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD** qui est déçue de ne pas avoir beaucoup de review (**m'en parle pas)**, c'est vrai que le site n'a pas été disponible le temps qu'ils mettent la nouvelle présentation mais quand même (**c'est pas une raison il marche depuis ce matin)**.

**Ocane**** Potter** : contente d'avoir su trouver les bons mots. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a paru plus intéressant (**me suis bien cassé le c…)**.

**Wynzar** : Je ne sais pas si Leena fera une pause mais je continuerai de faire les chroniques pour cette fic mais pas pour la suite car j'ai le bac qui commence dans trois semaines (**dur dur) **et je me consacrerai entièrement à mes révisions, donc je ne pourrais plus écrire les chroniques avant le mois de juillet jusqu'à ce que je parte en vacances (**snif)**. Peut-être que je ferai un petit truc mais je n'aurai plus le temps de vous répondre pour HP and the power of betrayal (**que cela n'empêche pas les reviews )**

**Siria**** Potter** : t'as bien aimé la réaction de Sirius ? J'espère que tu as aussi aimé celle-ci (**plein de réaction)**.

**Luffynette** : le livre ? (**ahhhh**** ce livre ça vient par la suite… enfin presque tout)** C'est la nouvelle intrigue, la précédente était celle de Sirius, maintenant que l'on connaît les aboutissants, il faut bien intriguer sur autre chose, non ? (**c'était**** pas suffisant ?)**

**Umbre77** : merci à toi, en espérant continuer ce merveilleux voyage avec toi et tous les autres qui nous review (**tous ensemble… à l'hosto)**.

**Lunenoire** : ce chapitre doit tout de même t'avoir rassurer un peu pour la suite des évènements.

**Alex** : ce n'est pas notre faute, c'est de celle à Severitus mais je crois qu'elle le fait exprès (**je le dis et redis, je n'y suis pour rien !!!!)**.

**Celaguïa** : même si tu n'a pas encore atteint ce chapitre lorsque je t'écris : merci de nous lire assidûment. Nous ne t'en voulons absolument pas (**bonne lecture, une place est déjà libre dans notre secte)**.

**Diane23** : L'intrigue n'avance pas et y'en a une nouvelle, mordidiou. Plus sadique que moi ? Effectivement je n'ai fait que prendre modèle. Le bouquin ? Confère Luffynette. Je crois que Angst (**peur)** tu peux trouver la définition sur d'autres sites mais avis personnel = ça va barder, c'est ce que je pense (**mon avis aussi)**.

**Cynore** : vous avez pas remarqué comme nous sommes tous joyeux lorsque tonton Voldi à cruciatusé ce *je ne trouve pas de mot assez fort pour le décrire* cette pourriture (**quel bonheur)**

**Deedlit** : mais non tu ne te fais pas dépasser puisque vous en êtes toutes les deux à 25, vous vous égalisez à chaque chapitre, celle qui prend l'avantage à partir de maintenant est celle qui laissera deux review pour en avoir une d'avance (**faut en mettre plusieurs et tout ira bien)**. A ton retour, il y aura tout plein de chapitres qui t'attendront, sui nous recevons beaucoup de review, nous sortirons le champomy. *entre parenthèse* Evidemment que Dod elle va te manquer, je suis sûre que si tu peux te connecter durant le mois à venir tu viendra nous faire un petit coucou pour rattraper ta seconde place (**et Leena elle manque pas, je peux prendre des vacances vous savez si vous m'aimez pas)**. 

**Chen** : Voilà elle a Sirius, elle a tonton Voldie et elle pique une crise parce qu'il y a pas Riri, qu'elle ingrate (**peu pas tout avoir)**. Mais non j'ai lu une fois que la connerie était la seule chose universellement partagée dans le monde, alors tu ne l'es pas plus qu'une autre. Il faut des siècles pour changer les mentalités (**des millénaires oui)**, c'est une page de notre histoire qui ne faut pas ranger dans un coin et oublier mais comprendre pour pouvoir faire changer les choses.

Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, voui ça arrive très tard parce que Leena elle avait fait des traductions littérales, et qu'il a fallut tout corriger (**pfffff****, avec les paragraphes que je me suis taper…)**. Mais on ne lui en veut pas car elle fait tout de même un sacré boulot (**je te le fais pas dire)**.


	32. Accepter 3

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Severitus, sauf a traduction

**Bon alors petite annonce, je ne sais pas s'il y aura un chapitre demain puisque j'ai un examen (génétique !), et avec toutes ses jolies grèves, ça va pas être facile de rentrer tôt. Ne soyez pas désespéré, au plus tard y'en aura un mardi. **

------

**Chapitre 32 : Accepter (3)**

------

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu feuillettes encore ce livre. Nous savons déjà ce que nous devons faire. » grommela Ron, alors qu'il regardait Hermione, sa tête penchée sur le livre pour devenir Animagus. Elle leva brièvement les yeux et lui envoya un regard noir, avant de marquer sa page dans le bouquin et de le fermer gentiment. Ils avait tous été dans l'un des salons dans l'aile des invités après que les cours du jour se soient terminés, et avaient fini, à peine quelques minutes auparavant, leur entraînement habituel. Harry devenait un peu plus rapide avec sa transformation, pendant que petit à petit, Ron et Hermione progressaient dans les leurs. 

« Nous connaissons les bases, mais je veux être sûr de n'avoir rien manqué. Nous avons un petit peu modifier la procédure standard, vous savez. » dit-elle, et Harry et Ron la regardèrent de surprise. 

« Nous… l'avons modifié ? » bégaya Ron, ses yeux s'agrandissant de peur. 

« Bien sûr que nous l'avons fait ! De quelles façons pensez-vous que nous ayons progressé si rapidement ? Au cas où vous ne vous le rappeliez pas, cela prend habituellement trois ou quatre ans. » répondit Hermione, et la mâchoire de Ron tomba. Harry souleva un sourcil, il y avait précédemment réfléchi, mais n'avais jamais posé de questions. 

« Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit avant que nous commencions alors ?! Nous aurions… nous aurions pu devenir des animaux jusqu'à la fin de nos jour !! » cria Ron, mais Hermione leva simplement ses yeux au ciel. 

« Détends-toi Ron. En circonstances normales, nous aurions du travailler sur vider notre esprit en même temps que la transformation, à la place de travailler sur l'un ou l'autre. Nous avons rapidement progressé parce que nous avons suffisamment concentré notre esprit pour nous transformer partiellement. Fondamentalement nous avons fait un condensé. 

« Oh. » répondit Ron, en s'affaissant à nouveau dans sa chaise. 

« Et je voulais également voir si je pouvais trouver une raison en ce qui concernait la maîtrise rapide de Harry. » admit-elle alors qu'elle rouvrait le livre. Harry bougea dans son siège, mal à l'aise, mais ne dit rien. Avant il avait attribué le succès de sa transformation au fait que James Potter était un animagus, mais cette explication ne marchait plus… il ne savait pas. Il se demandait légèrement si cela n'était pas un effet bizarre d'être un Enfant du Serpent, mais cela ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup de sens. Par chance, Hermione trouverait, peut-être que tous les sorciers aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts avaient plus de facilité. Soupirant, il laissa la pensée partir et retourna son attention sur ses notes de Botanique reposant sur ses genoux. Le premier test important du semestre allait bientôt arriver, et il avait l'intention de le réussir. 

Un cognement soudain sur la porte les fit se lever en un instant. Avec appréhension, ils se regardèrent, avant que Harry ne s'approche prudemment de la porte. Seuls Remus et Dumbledore savaient qu'ils étaient là, mais Remus avait dit qu'il allait voir Hagrid cet après midi… Harry entrouvrit la porte et se tu de surprise. 

« Hello ! » l'accueillit la silhouette de son parrain, ses yeux brillant de bonheur alors qu'il regardait à travers la porte ouverte. Harry resta bouche bée pendant un moment avant de regagner sa sang-froid, et recula de quelques pas pour ouvrir complètement la porte. 

« H…Hi, Sirius. » bégaya-t-il, à moitié de surprise et le reste n'était que pure nervosité. L'attitude de Sirius n'aurait pas pu changer plus drastiquement que depuis hier soir. Harry s'était attendu à quelque chose de bien plus sombre, même s'il admettait qu'il ne le voulait pas trop. Et Sirius était là, souriant follement comme s'il avait réalisé un tour spectaculaire. Harry commença à se demander qui était la victime infortunée… 

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda Sirius alors qu'il marchait dans la pièce. Ron toussa soudainement et jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione. Ils avaient le même regard entendu, et commencèrent à ranger leur matériel.  

« Oh, simplement étudier. » dit Harry, et Sirius fronça légèrement un sourcil en levant l'autre, mais cela se transforma en léger sourire un instant plus tard. 

« Erm… on te verra plus tard… c'était sympa de vous voir Mr Black… » murmura Hermione nerveusement, alors qu'elle et Ron glissaient vers la porte, ayant visiblement décidé que l'aile des invités allait bientôt devenir un territoire dangereux. Harry leur avait dit ce qui était arrivé hier soir, mais n'avait pas dit grand-chose d'autre, et ils avaient suffisamment compris pour ne pas poser de questions. Harry se détourna et alla s'asseoir dans une des chaises près de la cheminée alors que Sirius fermait la porte, le suivant un instant plus tard pour s'asseoir dans un des sièges en face de lui. Ses yeux bleus étaient toujours rayonnants, même s'il y avait maintenant une légère obscurité visible maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls. 

« J'ai parlé à Sn… ton père la nuit dernière. » dit Sirius après un moment de silence tendu, et Harry leva les yeux du morceau de sol qu'il fixait. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis de surprise et de choc, après tout, Sirius était _encore_ vivant… L'homme en question sourit légèrement en voyant l'expression de Harry, sa tête s'abaissant avec une sorte de triste résignation. 

« Alors… tu me crois ? Tu n'es pas en colère ? » demanda faiblement Harry, sa voix teintée par un peu d'espoir. Sirius sembla surpris par la question, mais lui offrit un petit sourire et secoua sa tête. Il sembla soudainement très fatigué, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis son arrivée. Les traits de son visage étaient bien plus profonds que d'habitude, de grandes cernes étaient présentes sous ses yeux brillants. Ses cheveux étaient aussi un peu en bataille et semblaient ne pas avoir été peignés depuis un bon moment. 

« Non, Harry, je ne suis pas en colère. Ce n'est pas ta faute si ton père n'est pas celui que l'on croyait. » dit Sirius, ses yeux montrant légèrement de la peine. Il répéta dans sa tête ce qu'il voulait dire à Harry, déterminé à montrer un visage brave pour Harry. Mais maintenant qu'il regardait son filleul droit dans les yeux, voyant cette personnalité familière sous un visage différent, c'était beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Peu importe combien il essayait de ne pas le faire, à chaque fois que ses pensées se tournaient vers Harry, il le voyait encore en une version miniature de James, les cheveux en batailles, des lunettes rondes et tout le reste. C'était un combat pour se rappeler que c'était le _vrai _Harry, c'était _le _garçon qu'il avait juré de protéger. Harry bougea mal à l'aise, posant son regard à nouveau sur le sol. 

« Oui, mais… toi et Professeur Snape ne vous entendez pas très bien, j'ai pensé que … que peut être… » bégaya Harry, s'arrêtant pour mordre ses lèvres et jeter un coup d'œil prudent à son parrain. L'homme le regardait étrangement, comme s'il était partiellement perdu dans ses propres pensées. A la fin, cependant, Sirius se pencha, ses yeux devenant clairs et concentrés et brillant avec inquiétude pour le garçon face à lui. Harry le regardait toujours prudemment, sa tête à moitié sur le côté. 

« Harry, je m'occupe de toi parce que _c'est_ toi, pas à cause de qui est ton père. Je suis encore ton parrain, et je veux continuer à en être un jusqu'à ce que tu n'ais plus besoin de moi. » répondit Sirius, fixant son regard bleu dans les yeux vert émeraude de Harry. Harry cilla, ses yeux allant dans le vague pendant un moment, et se concentrant à nouveau une fois que l'affirmation fut enregistrée. Les choses se passeraient bien. Sirius n'était pas en colère ? Harry ne put empêcher un grand sourire de se former sur son visage même s'il l'avait voulu. Il avait été si terrifié que Sirius ait honte de lui, qu'il soit en colère contre lui pour ne pas être le fils de son meilleur ami. 

« Merci… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. » répondit doucement Harry, sa tête s'abaissant pour cacher les larmes de ses yeux. « Tu es la première famille qui me voulait. » admit-il avec un étrange sourire, et Sirius sourit tristement se rapprochant pour ébouriffer les longs cheveux noirs de son filleul. Harry rit et leva les yeux vers lui, ses yeux brillant d'amusement et d'un soulagement visible. 

« Et bien, maintenant tu as deux personnes pour ce rôle. » dit Sirius se reposant dans sa chaise et croisant ses jambes, sa bouche formant un demi sourire. Même s'il était vrai qu'il détestait Severus Snape, il devait admettre que de bonnes choses pouvaient résulter du fait qu'il soit le père de Harry. Premièrement, Harry avait une autre personne pour s'occuper de lui, quelqu'un qui (il espérait) faisait attention à lui, et _c'était_ quelque chose dont le garçon avait désespérément besoin. Et deuxièmement, qui pourrait mieux le protéger de Voldemort qu'un homme qui lui était si intensément familier ? Et ce n'était pas pour mentionner le fait qu'avec l'esprit tordu de Snape, que quelqu'un d'assez fou pour essayer de blesser Harry, aurait sans aucun doute très mal et aurait une effusion de sang dans leur (probablement limité) futur. 

« Je suis surpris que vous ne vous soyez pas entretués. » admit-il après un moment de réflexion, retirant ses cheveux de son visage et les remettant derrière ses oreilles. Sirius renifla et agita une main dans les airs. 

« Nann, peut-être plus tard. » dit-il avec un éclat machiavélique dans les yeux et un mauvais sourire. « J'ai toujours une bonne discussion planifiée avec lui à propos de certaines choses… » continua-t-il, son expression s'assombrissant à nouveau.

« … comme… ? » demanda Harry, son front se plissant d'inquiétude et de curiosité. Sirius toussa soudainement et se redressa dans sa chaise, son regard dirigé vers le mur. 

« Oh, tu sais, les résultats de Quidditch, le temps, la fois où je lui avais donné des oreilles de chatons pendant une semaine… ce genre de chose. » dit Sirius avec un autre mouvement de main. Harry secoua sa tête avec un petit sourire, et soupira profondément. Sirius était le maître lorsqu'il voulait éviter de parler de sujets indésirables, il n'obtiendrait rien de lui apparemment. 

« Bien sûr… essayes simplement de ne pas l'attaquer, d'accord ? S'il te plait ? » supplia Harry, se penchant vers lui. Sirius tapota sa mâchoire et fronça les sourcils, faisant semblant de réfléchir, sa bouche déformée d'un côté. Au bout d'un moment, il s'affaissa légèrement, et posa une main sur son cœur, l'autre levée comme s'il prêtait serment. 

« Je promets que je ne l'attaquerais pas. » dit-il finalement, ses yeux fermés de respect. Harry le regarda pendant un moment, combattant intérieurement pour savoir s'il était honnête où s'il faisait une autre démonstration. Il semblait parler avec honnêteté, mais avec Sirius, c'était souvent difficile de le dire. Avec une secousse résignée de la tête, Harry s'affaissa à nouveau dans sa chaise, et décida de donner à l'homme le bénéfice du doute. 

« Bien. » dit Harry, croisant ses bras en acquiesçant. Puis, avec une arrière-pensée, il souleva un sourcil et son expression devint curieuse. « Et c'était quoi les oreilles de chaton ? »

------

Lorsque les derniers rayons de soleil disparurent dans la soirée, le lion s'abaissa silencieusement dans les ombres des buissons, ses yeux fixés sur un trou entre les arbrisseaux. Sa queue montait et descendait derrière lui, la touffe de fourrure au bout brillait comme un feu noir avec chaque mouvement. Les maigres muscles de ce côté pliant alors qu'une brise fraîche ébouriffait sa crinière, mais il ne cligna pas des yeux une seule fois. Pratiquement imperceptiblement ses pattes commencèrent à masser la douce terre, sortant et rentrant ses griffes blanches de la terre. Soudainement ses narines bougèrent, et ses yeux se dirigèrent vers sa droite. Un humain n'aurait rien senti à une telle distance, mais un lion y arrivait facilement. Il pouvait aussi bien entendre que sentir, pouvait même pratiquement sentir la terre trembler sous leurs pas. Et un moment plus tard, ils apparurent, poussant les branches de leur route. 

Il n'y avait simplement que trois étudiants avec le demi géant aujourd'hui, tremblant comme pratiquement tout les personnes qui choisissaient (ou étaient forcées) de rentrer dans la Forêt Interdite. Alors qu'il était vrai qu'ils ne se dirigeaient pas toujours au cœur de la forêt, il y avait toujours du danger, des choses innommables qui n'avaient pas besoin des grandes ombres de la forêt intérieure pour satisfaire leur envie de sang. Le lion regarda la petite troupe le dépasser, l'énorme silhouette du gardien s'arrêtant brièvement pour regarder dans les buissons. Il ne fit aucun bruit, et après un bref instant fonça pour les rattraper. Le chien était familier avec le lion, exactement comme l'était son maître. Ils ne l'avaient jamais attraper ou questionner sa présence, mais plutôt accepter, le remerciant. Reniflant un peu en repensant au souvenir d'une des fois où il l'avait 'remercier', le lion se leva sur ses pieds et se secoua pour retirer la terre, suivant ensuite le groupe à une certaine distance. 

Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une petite clairière, les enfants jetant des coups d'œil nerveux aux alentours, sautant à chaque mouvement d'ombre. Hagrid leur parla brièvement, posant un petit panier sur le sol avant de montrer la verdure. Le lion se rassit dans l'ombre d'un arbre, et regarda avec amusement les enfants foncer par là pour prendre un certaine plante aussi vite que possible et de les jeter (avec quelques graines infortunées) dans le panier. Hagrid regarda les arbres aux alentours, son arbalète dans une main. Une fois, les yeux du demi géant tombèrent sur le lion, qui rendit le regard. Hagrid lui sourit, mais le lion ne fit rien, ses yeux et ses oreilles en alerte pour détecter le moindre signe de danger dans la forêt. 

Les étudiants finirent leur tâches rapidement, et le lion les suivit à nouveau, caché dans la verdure dense, et dans les ombres suivant le chemin. Ils étaient devenus maintenant un peu plus confiants, parlant un peu alors qu'ils retournaient vers la sécurité relative. Le lion renifla en voyant ça. Stupide. Des prédateurs n'attaquent jamais lorsque leurs proies s'y attendent, c'était lorsqu'elles ne s'y attendaient pas que l'attaque survenait. Une odeur familière parvint à ses narines, et le lion réduit la distance, ses crocs prêts et ses yeux rétrécis alors que ces pattes se connectaient silencieusement avec la terre. 

Il le vit un moment plus tard, un des plus communs (et stupides) prédateurs de la Forêt Interdite. C'était une bête de l'ombre, pas vraiment grande en général, mais ses griffes et crocs étaient autre chose. Il se glissait également entre les buissons, ses babines révélant derrière des crocs jaunis, un peu pourris alors qu'il reniflait de colère. En fait il ressemblait à un gros rat, même si ces mâchoires et jambes étaient en dehors des proportions, et pas une, mais deux queues bougeaient derrière lui. Il semblait être prêt à attaquer, avec son alignement, et ses pattes grattant la terre alors qu'il calculait la vitesse et la distance nécessaire pour attaquer sa proie. 

S'arrêtant à dix pas à peu près de la bête de l'ombre, le lion abaissa sa tête et laissa sortir un rugissement d'avertissement. Instantanément, la bête de l'ombre se retourna, ses yeux écarlates se rétrécissant en regardant le grand prédateur qui avait osé déranger sa chasse. Le lion avança une patte gigantesque, puis une autre, ses muscles se tendant sous sa fourrure de minuit et sa queue bougeant dangereusement. La créature en forme de rat ignora les avertissements et leva ses pattes avant dans les airs émettant un sifflement entre ses crocs pourris. Une seconde plus tard, il sauta vers son ennemi. Le lion émit un reniflement de contrariété et se déplaça sur le côté, laissant tomber la bête sans lui faire aucun mal, là où il se tenait précédemment. Aucun des deux ne perdit un seul moment pour attaquer l'autre, le lion se dirigeant vers lui en premier. Ses crocs prêts, il sauta sur la bête de l'ombre avec ses griffes sorties, réussissant à blesser une des deux queues de la bête. Le lion atterrit avec un 'thump', laissant sortir un rugissement alors qu'il sautait à nouveau, ses griffes cherchant la chair tendre. Ses mâchoires s'ouvrirent et le lion se sauta, ses crocs prêts. En un rapide mouvement, les mâchoires du lion se refermèrent sur le cou de la bête et un grand crack se fit entendre. Le corps bougea une fois, puis deux alors qu'il mourrait, le lion le regardant d'ennui, léchant le sang avec son énorme langue rose. 

Prenant le chemin, le lion regarda le demi géant amener les derniers étudiants à la lisière de la forêt vers la sécurité. La bouche du lion se déforma légèrement alors qu'il les regardait, eux qui était complètement inconscient du danger auquel ils venaient d'échapper. Puis, avec un grand bâillement, montrant ses dents blanches, le lion se retourna et se dirigea vers la sécurité des ombres. 

-----

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

**Eve** : c'est une double dose de plaisir, alors. C'est pas de not'faute c'est celle à Tatie Severitus (**moi j'y suis pour rien)**.

**Sindra** : c'est une nouveauté sortie du cerveau de Severitus. Les explications seront données dans une dizaine de chapitres (comprendre dans moins d'une quinzaine de jours) (**si tout va bien)**

**Aveline11** : non, ce n'est pas le livre de prophéties de Lily. Oui, c'est le lion de la prophétie que Harry en soit le loup n'est qu'une supposition ayant de fortes chances d'être juste, ce sont pour l'instant des animagus non déclarés pas encore tous animagus, ils vont pas le gueuler sur les toits (**même si y'en a au moins un qui est au courant)**.

**Cynore** : il faudrait peut-être sortir la pochette de glace, non ?

**Wynzar** : merci, mais ce sont juste les chroniques qui vont sauter, pour Leena, le bac est déjà très loin derrière (**c'était le bon vieux temps, pratiquement deux ans maintenant)**. Tu peux attendre ? Un an ? Je ne suis pas sûre que les autres soient d'accord avec toi (**je me ferai luncher d'ici là)**.

**Celaguïa** : Si rapide ? Ca fait tout de même quinze ans que le Ministère court après les Enfants du Serpent. Merci d'avoir répondu à notre petit sondage. Tu vas bientôt nous rattraper ne t'inquiète pas, savoure ta lecture. 

C'est l'une de mes scènes préférées (**idem)** avec la réaction de Harry lorsque Mme Pomfrey l'appelle Snape. C'est le triangle relationnel mis en place : fils père, filleul parrain, ennemi-ennemi (comprendre Serpentard Gryffondor)

**Diane23** : exigeantes ? Chapitre 25=23 review, 26=23, 27=26, 28=21, 29=26 et 30=13. Et après c'est de notre faute ? 13 malheureuse review à la place de la vingtaine habituelle et encore ce ne sont que celles postées par l'intermédiaire de ces chapitres et qui ne comptes pas celles envoyées par les précédents (**et oui)**. S'il y en a qui veulent gueuler comme quoi ils sont pas d'accord, ils peuvent, ils le feront par review et nous, nous serons contentes. Na ! (**c'est**** comme ça)**

**Umbre77** : y'en a qui vont partir ? Alors que nous avons tant de fidèles. Oui, tu continueras à nous suivre assidûment. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a moins d'actions et que ça tourbe plus au psycho. Mais a-t-on réellement à se plaindre ?

**Chen** : il est là ton Riri, et en plus cadeau bonux (non je n'ai pas fait de faute de frappe) (**et dire que j'étais prête à corriger) **tu l'as dans les deux parties du chapitre. Deux Riri pour le prix d'un. Satisfaite ? (**on**** est jamais satisfait)**

**Ocane**** Potter** : effectivement.

**Lune d'Argent** : nous aussi on t'aimeuh. Non, tu ne félicites pas Severitus parce que il reste que dix chapitres à traduire et ça fait deux mois qu'on attend le 43 (**qui n'est tjs pas sur le net en ce moment)**. Ils ne peuvent pas se blairer, on aurait pu s'attendre à pire. C'est sûr que si Sevinounet crève maintenant, y'aura plus rien à raconter (**snif)**.

**Cerendy**** Potter** : un nouveau membre de la famille Potter. Comment vous allez faire maintenant que Riri n'est plus le chef de famille ? La suite arrive. Histoires préférées ? Ca, ça fait plaisir.

**Dragonwing** : Aaah, la famille on ne la choisit pas malheureusement. On attend toujours le chapitre 43. **Et comme je suis gentille voilà ton tips pour Zelda, tes p't statues avec tous plein d'yeux et ben c'est tout con, à chaque croisement y'a une direction que les statue ne regarde pas, et ben tu prends celle là, si tu te goure et ben tu recommences)**

**Lunenoire** : on aimerait toutes y être, pouvoir les zieuter, leur faire plein de papouilles………………….

**Cassy** : ça casse un mythe, n'est-ce pas ? De découvrir que deux hommes forts et virils peuvent se mettre à gagater (**je suis tomber en mille morceaux)**.

**Xaxa** : mais c'est qu'elle va nous faire une overdose. On a toujours pas trouvé de remède contre les effets que cela peut engendrer : neurones qui grillent par l'excitation provoquée par la lecture, neurones qui grillent dans l'attente du chapitre suivant (**neurone qui grille en le traduisant)**. Et déjà qu'il y a du dégât lorsque l'on ne lit que deux chapitres, et elle s'en est fait 30 d'affiler. Mama. Nous dégageons toute responsabilité en cas de dégâts irréparable (le replantage de neurones n'existe pas encore.) (**ça**** viendra)**

**Siria**** Potter** : C'est vrai qui sont mimis tout pleins. Alors 21 pour Leena (**je suis vieille) **et 18 pour moi (l'année du bac, du permis de conduire et patin couffin) nous déclarons donc être majeures, vaccinées (**…) **et saines d'esprit (quoi que pour la dernière qualification, on ne vous en voudra pas si vous en douté) (**t'insinue que la petite voix dans ma tête est anormale ?)**.

**Lily la tigresse** : que tu en laisses une est le principale peu importe d'où tu le poste tant que c'est un chapitre de la bonne fic. Vous n'avez pas fait une intoxication généralisée en relisant tout ? Je suis sûre que l'une est allée chez l'autre vous avez sorti les gâteaux, les cacahuètes, vidé le bar, connectés et vous avez relu tout ça (**encore et encore, la connaissez pas encore par cœur ?)**. Un peu dans le genre scouts se racontant des histoires à faire peur autour du feu. Qu'est ce que ça me rend contenteuh. C'est sûr que celle qui veule du Sevinounet sont satisfaites.

**Mangafana** : Mélancolie ? Est-ce assez fort ? Peut-être que oui. Effectivement, nous n'y pouvons rien, nous connaissons toutes ces crises de frustration aigue. Il nous dit que le chapitre est là et quand on veut le voir il nous dit qu'il existe pas (**c'est triste, mais je suis pas concernée pour cette fic^_^)**. Je crois que c'est lui qui remporte la palme du sadisme haut la main, peau de lapin, la maîtresse en maillot de bain.

**Luffynette** : Pleure pas, ça fait de gros yeux rouges, oui le chapitre cette nuit si tu es chanceuse sinon le lendemain (**mais tu l'auras)**.

**_Dod_** : et voilà, on n'a pas atteint les 450 mais comme on (je) veut récompensé les 23 review que nous avons reçu, nous allons le mettre.

Si je dis que je veux 500 review pour dans trois chapitres au lieu de deux, je les aurai ou pas ? (**faut**** pas rêver, sont tous ingrat, z'aurons rien si y'a pas de review, hummm trois jours d'attente, le supplice)**


	33. Malfoy, Malfoy et Malfoy

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Severitus, sauf la traduction

**Regardez moi ça, quels veinard vous êtes, un chapitre aujourd'hui après un exam**

**Pas facile de l'écrire avec un chat sur les bras mais bon… il est là c'est l'important**

Dod : a qui le dis-tu. Ah les exams on s'en passerait bien. Bon, je pense qu'il n'y a pas besoin de mettre de warning, le titre est assez significatif à mon goût sur le contenu du chapitre.

**Sinon Severitus va bientôt mourir de ma main, elle n'a pas mis le chapitre 43… **

------

**Chapitre 33 : Malfoy, Malfoy et Malfoy. **

------

Vanus pensait que la France était bien. C'était une magnifique journée, avec un ciel bleu et clair parsemé de nuages légèrement gris, et d'une brise légère qui faisait voler l'élégante cape pourpre sur ses épaules. Ah oui… c'était une magnifique vue, spécialement les tours de l'école de Magie de Beauxbâtons s'élevant du champs vert sans fin. C'était une magnifique architecture, rivalisant avec la hauteur et la grandeur de Hogwarts. Elle était aussi bien plus artistique, couverte d'intrigantes sculptures couvrant chaque centimètre de pierre grise. Vanus soupira alors qu'il marchait pour rattraper son 'compagnon' temporaire, c'était vraiment honteux, que dans quelques semaines, voir quelques jours, l'école n'existerait plus. Ah et bien… rien ne dure à jamais. 

« Tu traînes un peu derrière, n'est-ce pas Vanus ? » demanda la jolie fille brune alors qu'il la rattrapait sur le chemin menant à l'école. Elle parlait assez bien anglais, même si sa voix avait un léger accent. Il pensait qu'elle le faisait probablement parce qu'elle le voulait. Elle portait une simple robe bleue de travail, l'insigne de Beauxbâtons sur son épaule, ainsi qu'une petite marque qui indiquait qu'elle était en troisième année. Quel _était _son nom déjà… ?

« Seulement pour admirer la vue, mon amour. » répondit-il, posant ses yeux sur son corps. Elle rougit et se rapprocha de lui, l'autorisant à entourer de son bras ses épaules. « Tu es jolie, tu sais… » murmura-t-il, bougeant gentiment une mèche de cheveux bouclés de son visage, la faisant immédiatement rougir à nouveau. Sans s'en rendre compte, Vanus sourit de triomphe, cela allait être plus facile qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Levant les yeux, il aperçut un bâtiment proche qui allait parfaitement lui servir. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de ferme, mais plus important que tout, il était sécurisé. 

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda la fille, alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la structure. Elle froissait sa robe nerveusement, mais ses yeux montraient de l'excitation. 

« Je veux te montrer quelque chose, si cela ne te dérange pas… » dit-il, et elle secoua rapidement sa tête, accélérant son allure vers le bâtiment. 

« Oh, cela ne me dérange absolument pas ! » dit-elle, souriant, et tournant une longue mèche de cheveux. Vanus sourit en réponse, et s'approcha de la porte de la ferme, avant de l'ouvrir avec un petit coup. Elle fit la révérence avant de rentrer doucement dans la ferme, ses pas silencieux sur le foin. Fermant à moitié la porte derrière lui, Vanus entra dans la pièce, et approcha du coin sombre où la fille se tenait, s'arrêtant un instant pour passer une main à travers ses cheveux bruns. Il lui envoya un sourire et se pencha vers elle, une main se posant sur le mur sur chacun de ses côtés. Elle leva ses bras et les entoura autour de son cou, s'interrompant pour poser un doigt sur sa joue. 

« Quand est-ce que tu as eut ça ? » demanda-t-elle, admirant la marque ressemblant à un tatouage. Vanus sourit et se rapprocha, son souffle caressant sa joue rose. 

« Il y a longtemps… » souffla-t-il, ses lèvres caressant son oreille. Elle trembla et se rapprocha. « Cela a une signification spéciale… » continua-t-il, sortant sa langue pour tracer les lignes de sa mâchoire. 

« Quoi… Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix tremblant légèrement. 

« Beaucoup de choses… » dit-il, posant son visage contre son coup alors qu'elle mettait ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts. « Le serpent est un symbole de connaissance. » dit-il, et très lentement il retira sa robe de ses épaules, la laissant tomber doucement sur le sol une fois qu'elle eut relâché sa prise sur lui. A nouveau, il la fit penser à autre chose en mordillant son oreille, et elle cria doucement lorsque sa main se posa sur son front. Bougeant lentement un pied en dessous de la robe tombée, et la déplaçant sur le côté, vérifiant brièvement que sa baguette était toujours dans la poche de sa robe. Elle l'était. 

« Je pensais qu…que les serpents étaient mauvais… » articula-t-elle et il l'interrompit en capturant sa bouche avec la sienne, la pressant violement contre le mur. Sa main gauche glissant dans sa propre manche, serrant fermement le morceau de bois qui rencontra sa main. 

« Le serpent peut être beaucoup de choses… » souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres, « mais par-dessus tout… » continua-t-il, une main posée sur son épaule pendant que l'autre sortait de sa poche. « … il est une tentation. » finit-il, et elle cria alors qu'elle l'éloignait d'elle, ses yeux brillant légèrement dans la faible lumière. « Imperio. » siffla-t-il avec un sourire, et la fille tomba contre le mur, sa bouche se fermant retenant un cri. 

Soupirant, Vanus remit sa baguette dans sa poche et croisa ses bras, secouant avec dégoût sa tête vers la fille tombée. « J'avais raison, c'était facile. » murmura-t-il, et s'approcha d'elle pour lui donner ses premiers ordres. Beauxbâtons n'avait aucune chance. 

------

Les cris de Wormtail traversaient la pièce sombre, son visage pâle et moite déformé par la douleur et la terreur. Cela continua pendant une bonne minute, l'homme à la main d'argent se contorsionnant sur le sol, la bouche ouverte et ses yeux agrandis de manière impossible alors qu'il manquait d'air. Deux paires d'yeux le regardaient avec un plaisir sadique alors que l'homme se contorsionnait et tremblait, ses muscles se tendant dans une vaine réaction contre la douleur. Au bout d'un moment la paire d'yeux ennuyés se détourna et arrêta le sortilège, marchant vers la chaise la plus proche. Après s'être installé, et avoir croisé ses jambes, ses yeux écarlates se rétrécissant, le propriétaire de la seconde paire marcha et se plaça à ses côtés, regardant Wormtail avec un dégoût visible. 

« Hors de ma vue, Wormtail. » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et la figure tremblante commença à se diriger vers la portes, ses jambes et bras tremblant trop pour le supporter. Soupirant, Voldemort se tourna vers l'homme à ses côtés. 

« J'espère que tu m'as apporté de meilleurs nouvelles qu'il ne l'a fait, Lucius. » dit-il sombrement, et Lucius jeta un coup d'œil prudent sur son compagnon Death-Eater, rampant encore vers la porte. 

« Cela dépend de ce que vous considérez être bon, mon Seigneur. » répondit Lucius, baissant sa tête de respect. 

« L'histoire de Severus est-elle vérifiée ? » demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres, fatigué, posant sa mâchoire sur son poing. Ses yeux regardaient avec ennui Lucius, comme s'il savait déjà ce que serait la réponse. 

« Oui, visiblement, il disait la vérité. Cependant… » commença Lucius, sa voix s'abaissant et il fut un peu mal à l'aise. 

« Dis-moi. » grommela-t-il en réponse, accompagnant sa phrase avec un mouvement de sa main blanche et maigre pour lui signaler de continuer. 

« Oui, Seigneur, je n'ai aucune preuve, mais… je pense qu'il nous cache quelque chose, quelque chose à propos de ce garçon. » dit Lucius, ses yeux se rétrécissant avec ses mots. 

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, Lucius. » dit simplement Voldemort, ses propres yeux se rétrécissant en pensant à la même chose. « Et Draco ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pense du fils de Severus ? » continua-t-il, ses yeux s'illuminant avec un intérêt soudain. 

« Draco m'a dit qu'il était devenu ami avec Zackary, mais il n'a pour l'instant rien découvert. Apparemment, le garçon est plutôt _étrange_, Draco clame qu'il traîne autour des étudiants de Gryffindor. » dit Lucius, grimaçant vers la fin. Honnêtement, un Slytherin socialisant avec des Gryffindor… A quoi pense Severus ?!

« Intéressant… mais pas inhabituel. » répondit Voldemort, accompagnant l'information avec un nouveau mouvement de son poignet. « Les Gryffindors peuvent être d'excellents alliés lorsqu'on les mène dans la bonne direction. Prends Wormtail par exemple, lorsqu'il ne tombe pas il est plutôt utile. » continua-t-il, même si son regard s'assombrit avec la colère restante alors qu'il fixait là l'embrasure de la porte maintenant vide. Wormtail, il semblait, avait finalement réussit à sortir. Puis son regard fut soudainement amusé, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un court rire sec. « Ironique… comment un Gryffindor m'a ramené, moi, l'héritier de Slytherin, mes pouvoirs… » murmura-t-il doucement, ses lèvres pâles formant un étrange sourire de triomphe. 

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire à propos de Zackary Snape, mon Seigneur ? » demanda Lucius, alors son maître semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Instantanément, le regard rouge se concentra à nouveau sur lui, et Lucius regretta pratiquement de l'avoir dérangé. 

« Laisse-le pour l'instant, il n'est pas notre inquiétude immédiate. Récupérer ce livre est ma plus grande priorité… Je veux que tu aides Wormtail à le trouver. Vanus a déjà sécurisé notre passage vers Beauxbâtons, nous commencerons notre prochaine recherche là-bas. » siffla Voldemort, et Lucius fut fier de Vanus, sa propre contribution à l'armée de Voldemort. 

« Si je peux vous demander mon Seigneur, pourquoi cherchons-nous seulement dans les écoles ? » demanda soudainement Lucius, ayant décidé que la question ne poserait pas trop de risque. Voldemort soupira, contrarié, mais répondit néanmoins. Lorsqu'il parla, les mots étaient emplis de contrariété, et Lucius dut cligner des yeux pour être sûr de l'avoir entendu correctement. 

« Avant ma chute, j'ai confié le livre à Karkaroff pour le garder en sécurité à l'intérieur des murs de Durmstrang, jusqu'à ce que quinze année passent. S'il avait été un fidèle serviteur, le livre aurait déjà été entre mes mains… Cependant, Karkaroff a apparemment déplacé le livre quelque part avant sa mort. Les écoles de Magie d'Europe sont les bâtiments les plus protégés du continent, et il l'aura probablement envoyé dans l'une d'elles. C'est une simple procédure d'élimination. » finit Voldemort, son expression s'assombrissant à nouveau. « Maintenant, pars. Et ne me déçoit pas. » gronda-t-il, fixant son regard sur l'homme blond devant lui. 

« Je ne vous décevrais pas, mon Seigneur. » répondit Lucius en faisant une révérence, et en disparaissant pour rejoindre Wormtail sur cette chasse. 

------

« Encore à jouer avec les Gryffindors ? » demanda Draco, posant le livre de Métamorphose qu'il lisait sur ses genoux. Il était seul dans la salle commune lorsque Harry entra, et il grogna à cette découverte. Pendant ces derniers jours, Draco l'avait suivit sans répit, commentant tout comme s'ils avaient été amis depuis des années. Même un idiot aurait réalisé que Draco essayait de découvrir quelque chose, essayant d'ouvrir Harry pour qu'il lui révèle un secret savoureux. Harry, cependant, n'était pas dupe. Secouant sa tête de fatigue, il entra dans la pièce et ferma le mur derrière lui. 

« Oui. Nous avons apprécié jouer une partie de cache cache, et nous avons fait une petite sieste avec nos pouces dans nos bouches. Tu devrais venir nous rejoindre un jour. » murmura Harry sarcastiquement, levant ses yeux au ciel brièvement. Draco secoua sa tête d'exaspération, et se tourna pour le regarder, son visage pâle brillant dans la lumière de feu. 

« C'est effrayant de voir combien tu ressembles à Snape parfois… » murmura-t-il, rigolant un peu. Harry grimaça légèrement et tourna sa tête, plissant son front alors qu'il réfléchissait. 

« On me l'a dit. » Harry soupira, repoussant une mèche errante de cheveux derrière son oreille. Sa tendance à parler comme son père était un trait que la plupart des étudiants de Slytherin adoraient lui rappeler. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment faux non plus, il avait toujours tendance à être extrêmement sarcastique lorsqu'il était contrarié, et plusieurs de ses compagnons de chambre Slytherin pouvaient faire ça _facilement_. Cela l'avait un peu fait réfléchir la première fois qu'on lui avait signalé ça, puisque cela devait être une similarité visible. Cependant, maintenant qu'il prétendait être quelqu'un d'autre, les traits qu'il avait en commun avec son père ressortaient. Et le cadeau du sarcasme n'était pas le seul à être apparu. 

Secouant sa tête pour sortir cette pensée, Harry se retourna et se dirigea vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs, dans l'intention d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil. La Transformation en animagus qu'il venait juste de réaliser lui avait demandé beaucoup d'énergie, et sur le moment, cela ne lui était pas apparu. 

« Hey, attends une minute, veux-tu ? » dit soudainement Draco avant que Harry ne puisse passé sa chaise. Harry lui jeta un regard contrarié, mais s'arrêta néanmoins, baillant alors qu'il attendait. « Assieds-toi ou fait autre chose, tu sembles toujours courir quelque part. » dit Draco, montrant avec son livre la chaise opposée. Avec un haussement d'épaule, Harry s'exécuta, s'écroulant dans la chaise. Il semblait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir avant longtemps après tout… 

« Tu veux quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il, lorsque Draco ne continua pas à dire ce qu'il pensait. 

« Oui, je veux de parler. » répondit Draco, sa voix plus coupante que d'habitude, et avec une touche de son air commandant qu'il avait visiblement hérité de son père. _Super_, pensa Harry avec un grognement, _il en a finalement assez d'être ignoré par moi._

« Bien, alors parle. » répliqua Harry, ses yeux se rétrécissant légèrement. Si Draco voulait une confrontation, Harry allait lui assurer qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait être commandé. 

« Je veux savoir pourquoi tu traînes toujours autour de ces Gryffindors. » dit Draco calmement, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, et fixant son regard gris froid avec celui vers coupant de Harry. 

« Parce qu'ils sont mes amis. » répondit rapidement Harry, lui donnant un même type de regard. Draco sembla légèrement surpris, détournant son regard et perdant son air de commandement pendant un instant alors qu'il essayait de se réordonner. Et bien, il semblerait qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, pensa Harry avec un peu d'amusement. Qu'est ce que Draco s'attendait à ce que je dise ? Qu'il était ami avec Ron et Hermione parce que Harry lui avait demandé de l'être ? Connaissant Malfoy, c'était probablement à quoi il s'était attendu. 

« Oui, mais… pourquoi ? Tu es un Slytherin, ton père est le Directeur de la maison des Slytherins, et tu es un sang pur ! Comment peux-tu être ami avec… avec eux ?! Est-ce que ton père s'en soucie au moins ?! » Draco sembla vraiment horrifié, son visage pâle devenant écarlate avec ses mots. Il agrippait fermement les accoudoirs de la chaise, comme s'il menait une bataille intérieure pour savoir comment une telle chose était possible. 

« N'avons-nous pas eut cette discussion avant… ? » répondit sèchement Harry, posant un coude sur l'accoudoir de la chaise, et reposant sa mâchoire sur ses doigts. Pourquoi Draco ne pouvait-il pas abandonner ? 

« _Mon _père me tuerait s'il savait que je fraternise avec les _Gryffindors_… » murmura Draco avec dégoût alors qu'il regardait ailleurs, et Harry empêcha la colère de monter en entendant ses mots. Ses yeux se rétrécissant, il se pencha dans sa chaise, fixant avec un regard froid le blond légèrement confus. 

« Ecoute bien Draco… mon père n'aime pas vraiment les Gryffindors ou les muggleborns, mais moi je les aime. Je me fais des amis avec des gens que j'apprécie, et peu importe comment tu m'en parles, cela ne va _pas _changer. » gronda-t-il, les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractant. Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent et il ouvrit sa bouche pour protester. 

« Mais… » commença-t-il, mais Harry l'interrompit avec un autre grondement. 

« Non, Draco, ce n'est pas parce que tu vis ta vie en faisant et en croyant toutes les choses que ton père te dit, que je dois faire la même chose. » siffla-t-il, et le visage de Draco s'assombrit, ses yeux emplis de quelque chose ressemblant à de la douleur. Pendant un moment, il ne fit que le regarder, comme s'il contemplait quelque chose. Harry s'affaissa dans sa chaise, le regardant du coin de ses yeux. 

« Est-ce que c'est pour cela que tu m'évites ? » demanda enfin Draco, son expression figée. Harry cilla, ses yeux ne montrant plus sa colère. _Est-ce que c'était à cause de ça ?_ se demanda-t-il, _parce que j'évite Malfoy tout le temps ?_ Il n'avait pas pensé que cela le dérangeait. 

« Partiellement, je suppose. » répondit-il, en hochant légèrement de la tête, son regard devenant prudent. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire ou ne pas dire à propos de ça. 

« Et bien alors pourquoi ? » demanda Draco, et les yeux de Harry se rétrécirent, contrarié par sa réflexion interrompue. Lorsqu'il répondit, il eut un grondement, et sa réponse fut évidemment sarcastique. 

« Et bien, voyons voir… » gronda-t-il. « Premièrement, tu continues à essayer de me convaincre d'arrêter de me faire des amis en dehors de Slytherin. Deuxièmement, tu parles toujours du Seigneur des Ténèbres faisant ci et ça, et franchement, je ne veux rien à voir avec lui. Oh oui, et n'oublions pas la troisième… essayant en permanence de m'espionner et de me suivre. Je pense que j'ai tout dit. » finit-il, et il se leva immédiatement de sa chaise. « Bonne nuit. » dit-il froidement, et commença à marcher vers les dortoirs. 

« Attends, calmes-toi… » le supplia Draco, qui s'était levé de son propre siège. Ses yeux étaient agrandis et légèrement paniqués, obligeant ainsi Harry à s'arrêter à cause d'une petite curiosité. Avec un sourcil levé, il se tourna pour lui faire face, ses bras croisés avec résolution sur sa poitrine. « Ecoute, je suis désolé. » dit Draco, ses yeux se posant sur le sol. Les mots avaient été dits doucement et lentement, et Harry savait qu'il venait d'être témoin de quelque chose de rare, un Malfoy s'excusant. 

« Huh…?! » bégaya Harry de surprise, ses bras tombant à ses côtés et ses yeux grands ouverts. 

« J'ai dit que j'étais désolé, d'accord ? » répéta Draco, refusant de lever ses yeux, même si sa voix avait un peu retrouvé de son timbre habituel. 

« Je ne veux pas que tu m'évites, d'accord ? » murmura-t-il, puis soupira et baissa ses épaules. « Je suis… simplement désolé. » dit-il à nouveau, et leva finalement les yeux. Harry fut vraiment surpris par l'expression sur le visage de Draco. Elle était ouverte et déterminée, et sans aucun doute honnête. Peu importe son raisonnement et les motifs ultérieurs qu'il avait fait, Draco disait la vérité. 

« Très bien, je te crois. » dit fermement Harry. La réaction fut intéressante, Draco acquiesça et lui envoya un demi sourire, et puis son expression commença à changer, revenant à son habituel et supérieur sourire. Harry secoua sa tête et se tourna à nouveau vers les escaliers. « Bonne nuit. » dit-il et il disparut, toujours secouer par le changement d'atmosphère. 

« Bonne nuit, Zackary. » dit en réponse Draco, et se replongea dans son livre de métamorphose. 

------

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

Mais c'est qu'il est tout choupinet notre dragounounet. Finalement, vous en avez appris un peu plus sur le livre et Drago commence à « s'assagir » ? (**lequel**** ?)**

**Celeguïa** : Tu nous enfin rattrapé, la mise à jour est faite. Je suis sûre et certaine que tu trouveras toujours le temps de nous lire, pas d'inquiétude à avoir (**on a toujours le temps)**.

**Angel Dumbledore** : c'est pas bien, mais alors pas bien du tout. Quelle bêtise as-tu fait pour que ta mère commette ce crime innommable ? (**traverser**** en dehors des clous ?)**

**Khellar** : six heures du matin rien que pour nous ? (Leena, sors le champomy) Je commence à me demander si nous ne devrions pas faire de l'impatience l'un de nos credo (**je suis pas la seule à lire à cette heure ça fait plaisir )**.

**Wynzar** : Tu as de la chance parce que moi, je ne supporte pas t'attendre, il me faut tout tout de suite (**suis d'accord, veux la suite)**. C'est vrai qu'il existe des méthodes efficaces pour apprendre la patience.

**Lunenoire** : je sais et je prends ça comme un compliment. Comment veux-tu que Harry soit le lion s'il est déjà un loup ? Nous ne savons pas qui c'est (**c'est pas Harry, à moins qu'il soit schizo, ce qui est déjà le cas, une troisième personnalité peut être ?)**.

**Sindra** : Ca fait des mois que Severitus nous fait tourner en bourrique (**je crois pas que tu l'es lu il y a longtemps Dodie, y'a un mois peut être, moi ça fait plus d'un an que j'attends)** et nous n'en savons toujours pas plus sur ce lion de minuit qui surveille les zentils nenfants se promenant dans la forêt interdite (**ne faites pas comme lui)**.

**Diane23** : pour le lion c'est écrit dans les deux review ci-dessus (**C'EST PAS HARRY, désolé c'est pas pour toi mais y'en a qui savent pas lire)**. Illumination, elle a découvert qui moi et Chen surnommons amoureusement Riri, tu pensais que c'était l'un des trois neveux de Picsou ? C'est très beau de rêver, faut pas critiquer ceux qui rêvent, les rêveurs sont des gens à part qui gravitent autour de nous, mettant un peu de couleurs dans………… je me calme, je suis frustrée demain je n'aurais pas ma dose de philo hebdomadaire (**je suis bien contente de plus en avoir)**, je passe un exam d'entrée pour une école. La poisse. 

**Mangafana** : effectivement, tu as bien de la fièvre et tu as trouvé l'adjectif correspondant à ta question, Harry est un LOUP, pourquoi veux-tu qu'il se transforme en lion ? D'après ce qui a été dit dans le chapitre d'avant ou celui d'avant avant, le lion noir fait des patrouilles dans la forêt interdite et a sauvé une fois la vie à Hagrid et nous n'en savons pas plus (**il est bien regarder les gens dans l'embarras sans agir)**. Moi l'année dernière, j'étais malade, j'avais la grippe mais je suis quand même allé en cours parce que je devais rendre un dossier à mon prof : résultat : j'ai refilé le microbe à toute ma classe et tu peux pas savoir comme j'en étais contente (et c'est même pas ironique). Soigne-toi bien (**faut refiler aux profs)**.

**Csame** : C'est vrai ? Je hante tes cauchemars ? Sous quelle forme ? Allongez-vous dans ce divan et racontez-moi tout ça, ma chère, je veux tous les détails (**fermer les yeux, penser à la verdure, le ciel bleu, les p't zozio)**.

**Siria**** Potter** : Mais c'est que tu es une petite jeunette, ne t'inquiète pas nous avons tous et toutes plus de 6 ans (puisque nous savons lire et écrire) et moins de 70 ans (puisque nous utilisons pas encore de méga loupe pour lire et pouvons taper des review sans être gêné par arthrose, arthrite et autres joyeusetés) Tu peux venir nous lire quand tu veux nous n'avons pas d'horaire (**et non on est là en permanence, aucune vie privée)**.

**Umbre77** : tout arrive à point à celui qui sait attendre (je crois que c'est ça mais je suis pas sûre) (**c'est ça)**

**Chen** : Il en faut peu pour être heureux, vraiment très peu pour être heureux pour faire et satisfaire le nécessaire, un peu d'eau et de…. Je vais m'arrêter ici (**couché !)**. Ah la la, les classiques Disney…… (**je**** déteste le livre de la jungle)** 500 review c'est pas beaucoup puisque tu es la 459ème lorsque j'écris ceci. Jusqu'à présent, le quota était rempli, mais il semblerait que nos ti revieweurs connaissent une baisse de régime dernièrement (**va peut être pas venir que des reviewers…)**. Et puis là, j'ai dit 50 review pour trois chapitres, alors que jusqu'à présent je faisais ma sadique en disant pour DEUX. T-T (**quelle générosité)**

**Eve** : Le lion, est d'après supposition, celui de la prophétie découverte dans le livre de Lily au début de la fic (**oui oui)**. C'est un rêve que j'ai d'atteindre les 500 reviews (**les rêves ne sont pas fait pour être réalisés)**. Mais nous avons un contrat : vous reviewez, nous mettons un chapitre par jour. Tant que le contrat est respecté nous ne pourrons pas le casser quoique nous y serons obligées lorsque les 42 chapitres auront été tous traduits dans moins d'une dizaine de jours (**1000 reviews d'ici le 43 ?)**.

**Luffynette**: y'a Luffynette qui est toute triste et qui nous review alors que le 33 est déjà posté mais comment lui en vouloir de nous montrer son impatience.

**Anya :** c'est sur qu'un chapitre par jour, c'est un boulot monstre que nous faisons en un temps record (**tu m'étonnes). **Oui, ça se dit, et nous espérons que tu corrigeras rapidement ce GROS défaut (**yep****)**. Enfin quelqu'un de volontaire pour faire réaliser mon rêve. SMACK (**elle va être aux anges)**.


	34. Félins et visites nocturnes

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Severitus, sauf la traduction 

**Ahhhh**** je prends encore du temps pour vous, mais je suis de bonne humeur (que c'était bien matrix reloaded, ahhhhh, quel bon film) donc un chapitre rien que pour vous !!!!**

------

**Chapitre 34 : Félins et visites nocturnes**

------

« Wow… Je pense qu'elle va y arriver cette fois… » dit Ron avec étonnement, ses yeux de couleur doré s'agrandissant de surprise. Harry fit un petit 'whuff' pour montrer qu'il était d'accord avec lui, ses yeux émeraude fixés sur Hermione de son siège puis sur la chaise de Ron. Durant ces derniers jours, Hermione s'était entraînée à chaque moment de libre, quelque fois se transformant deux ou trois fois par nuit au lieu d'une seule fois. Résultat, elle avait fait de magnifique progrès, et était maintenant à genoux sur le canapé, sa silhouette rétrécissant alors que de la fourrure tachetée de gris couvrait la plupart de son corps. Ron, de l'autre côté, avait apparemment atteint un plateau dans sa métamorphose, et ne pouvait visiblement pas passer un certain stade. Il était en ce moment en possession de pattes et d'une longue queue touffue couverte de fourrure orange. 

Un petit 'meow' ramena leurs yeux soudainement vers le canapé, et Harry fit un sourire de loup alors qu'il regardait Hermione cligner des yeux pour sortir de sa concentration, étirant ses nouveaux membres et remuant son museau. Elle se rassit sur son derrière, clignant de ses grands yeux ambre alors qu'elle tournait sa tête, pour avoir une meilleure vue d'elle-même. Après un moment, elle leva les yeux vers Ron et Harry et produisit un son perplexe. 

« Wow… » dit Ron alors qu'il la fixait, et Harry toucha sa jambe avec son nez pour ramener son attention sur la question. « Er… Je veux dire, tu ressembles à une sorte de chatte, Herm. Plus grande qu'un chat de maison, et ta queue est aussi plus courte. » dit Ron, et Hermione tourna sa tête pour regarder son bout de queue, quelque chose ressemblant à un sourire traversa son visage félin. Harry lui sourit lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, et lui montra le miroir de l'autre côté de la salle. Elle sauta immédiatement du canapé et se traversa la pièce, essayant de s'ajuster à ses quatre grandes pattes. _Un Lynx_, pensa Harry avec amusement. Il serait intéressant de voir la réaction de Crookshanks en voyant l'autre forme de sa maîtresse. 

De l'autre côté de la pièce pouvait être entendu des sons inhabituels provenant du grand félin passant et repassant devant le miroir, alors qu'elle étudiait son nouveau corps. De délicates touffes de fourrure blanche sortaient de chacune de ses oreilles pointues, et elle joua pendant un moment, les remuant comme si elle essayait d'étudier les muscles qui les faisaient bouger. Elle s'arrêta un moment pour sortir ses griffes, les lames arrondies brillaient dangereusement dans la faible lumière. Avec un meow de bonheur, elle se tourna et retraversa la pièce, sautant comme une experte sur le canapé. Harry détourna sa tête et gronda, il avait encore des problèmes pour simplement _marcher_ lorsqu'il était dans sa forme de loup. 

Dix minutes plus tard, le trio était de nouveau dans leurs véritables formes, chacun excité par la réussite d'Hermione. « Qu'est-ce que tu étais ? » demanda Ron soudainement, massant l'étrange picotement dans ses mains maintenant humaines.

« Je suis un Lynx ! » dit-elle de bonheur, attrapant le livre d'Animagus et le tenant contre sa poitrine. Harry rigola et se rassit dans sa chaise, retirant ses cheveux de son visage. Un petit soupir ramena son attention sur le garçon aux cheveux roux assit dans l'autre chaise. Ron avait un petit soupire sur son visage, mais ces yeux avait une différente émotion. 

« Détends-toi, Ron, tu y arriveras bientôt. » dit Harry pour le rassurer, et Ron leva brièvement les yeux vers lui. 

« Oui, j'espère. » murmura-t-il, et Harry tapota son menton en réfléchissant, ses yeux se rétrécissant alors qu'il pensait à quelque chose. 

« Peut-être que nous devrions le dire à Sirius. » dit-il enfin, se serrant les mains alors qu'il regardait ses amis. 

« Qu… Quoi ?! » bégaya Ron, ses yeux s'agrandirent et ses mains accrochèrent à la chaise de surprise. Hermione, cependant, ne sembla pas être très surprise par cette idée, et à la place lui jeta un regard curieux. 

« Est-ce que tu es sûr, Harry ? Il ne sera pas en… colère ? » demanda-t-elle, ses sourcils se plissant à cette pensée. 

« Oui, je veux dire… ce que nous faisons n'est pas vraiment légal, après tout… » réussit à dire Ron après avoir cligner de surprise. 

« Est-ce que nous parlons du même condamné ? » Harry éclata de rire, ses yeux étincelant légèrement. « Souviens-toi, Ron, Sirius n'est pas exactement devenu un animagus légalement non plus. » ajouta-t-il, puis soupira avant de continuer, baissant son regard sur la petite table en face de lui. « Pour être honnête, je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont il va réagir… mais pensez-y, il pourrait être capable de nous aider, nous donner quelques trucs. » Hermione acquiesça vigoureusement, et Ron sembla se détendre un peu, ses yeux se rétrécissant alors qu'il pensait. 

« Tu as probablement raison… cela serait mieux si nous lui disions. Cela ne serait certainement pas de trop d'avoir un adulte, en dehors de Dumbledore, qui sait que nous sommes des animagus. » dit Hermione, tapotant le livre posé sur ses genoux avec un doigt. 

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il le dira ? » demanda faiblement Ron, osant lever les yeux et rencontrer le regard de Harry. Harry éclata à nouveau de rire avant de répondre. 

« Nan… s'il le dit à quelqu'un, cela sera à Dumbledore ou à Lupin. Dumbledore le sait déjà et Lupin se doute de quelque chose, alors il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. » dit-il, faisant un geste avec sa main pâle. Ron acquiesça et sourit, semblant finalement se détendre à cette idée. 

« Alors quand est-ce que nous allons lui dire ? » demanda Hermione. 

« Bientôt. » dit rapidement Harry, souriant alors qu'une idée amusante se formait dans son esprit. S'ils allaient le dire à Sirius, ils pourraient sans doute s'amuser avec ça pendant qu'ils y étaient, et il avait une bonne idée de quoi faire. Se penchant dans sa chaise, il sourit machiavéliquement à ses amis et commença à raconter son idée. 

-----

- Plus tard cette nuit -

Plusieurs personnes trouvaient difficilement leur chemin dans les ténèbres, spécialement lorsqu'elles étaient grandes et complètes. Pratiquement aucune lumière n'éclairait les cachots, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Harry. Il était habitué aux ténèbres, et trouvait son chemin silencieusement aussi bien que dans la lumière du jour. Dix années enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier n'avaient rien changé sauf l'habituer au noir complet, et même maintenant après pratiquement cinq années de liberté, en dehors d'un espace fermé, l'habitude restait. Parfois, pendant la nuit, il imaginait même qu'il était encore dans son placard, en boule pour éviter les cafards, ou d'autres choses qui montaient sur lui sans la lumière. Plusieurs fois il s'était réveillé, trempé de sueur à cause de choses qui n'existaient que dans ses souvenirs. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas blâmer Ron qui craignait les araignées pendant ces moments là, il ne les aimait pas vraiment non plus, même s'il était _habitué_ à elles. 

Lentement, il ralentit pour s'arrêter, se tournant pour faire face à l'ombre marron qu'était la porte. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se demanda si cela n'aurait pas été une meilleure idée d'attendre jusqu'au matin. Il renforça sa résolution, et secoua sa tête. Non, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait attendre jusqu'au matin. Levant un bras, il frappa doucement sur la porte, jetant un coup d'œil nerveux dans le couloir. Il n'avait pas pris sa cape d'invisibilité, ne voulant pas que ces compagnons de dortoirs la découvrent. 

Sa tête se releva alors qu'il entendait la porte s'ouvrir, révélant une grande ombre noire, qui était faiblement illuminée de derrière. 

« Harry ? » demanda l'ombre, sa voix légèrement surprise. Harry leva les yeux et acquiesça timidement, l'ombre sembla sortir de sa surprise initiale, se retournant en faisant un mouvement de sa main. Instantanément une faible lumière éclaira la pièce, Harry obéit à son père et entra. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il, fermant la porte sans faire de bruit. Harry leva les yeux alors que son père approchait, légèrement surpris par ce qu'il vit. L'homme était habillé avec une chemise de nuit grande et grise, ses cheveux en bataille à cause du sommeil.  En bref, il ne ressemblait absolument pas à l'horrible Maître de Potions. 

« Je… J'ai eut un rêve. » admit nerveusement Harry, et Severus hocha de la tête avant de lui montrer le canapé près de la cheminée. Harry se dirigea vers le siège indiqué et s'y assit doucement, se retournant pour faire face à l'homme plus âgé qui s'était assis à côté de lui. 

« Très bien… qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux noirs grands et alertes, plus du tout envahis par le sommeil. Harry ne dit rien pendant une minute avant de répondre, s'étonnant de la pure inquiétude présente dans les yeux de son père. Il n'y avait que très peu de gens qui avaient cette lueur dans leurs yeux autour de lui, les Dursley ne l'avaient certainement jamais eue. 

« J'ai vu Voldemort… il parlait à quelqu'un, quelque chose à propos d'un livre… Il a mentionné Beauxbâtons, Je… Je pense qu'ils y cherchaient le livre. » dit Harry, ses sourcils plissés alors qu'il essayait de se rappeler les détails de son rêve. 

« Ont-ils dit quel livre ils cherchaient ? » demanda Severus, cillant de confusion. Une ou deux fois, Voldemort avait parlé d'une sorte de livre lorsqu'il parlait avec ses Death-Eater, mais il avait toujours été très vague. Harry secoua ses épaules, et leva ses yeux vers lui pour s'excuser. 

« Ils ne l'ont pas dit, je suis désolé. » dit-il, et Severus soupira, regardant son fils avec une expression pensive. 

« Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser Harry, tu ne fais rien pour avoir ces rêves. » dit-il, attrapant les épaules de Harry pour le rassurer. Le garçon semblait extrêmement fatigué, comme s'il n'avait eut que quelques heures de sommeil avant d'avoir le rêve. Harry leva les yeux et lui fit un petit sourire, ses yeux brillant dans la faible lumière. « Est-ce que tu as utilisé la potion que je t'ai donnée ? »

« Oui, la plupart du temps. J'étais allé dans la salle commune pour travailler sur un devoir, et je me suis en quelque sorte endormi là… » admit-il, souriant timidement, mais son faible sourire diminua, et lorsqu'il leva à nouveau les yeux, ceux-ci brillaient de sérieux. « Il y avait plus que ça dans ce rêve… » commença-t-il, et Severus acquiesça, lui indiquant de continuer. 

« Il va envoyer quelque part les Enfants du Serpent, dans la soirée. » dit Harry, ses yeux fixés sur le sol. Severus pâlit et se tendit un peu, mais resta silencieux, attendant que son fils continue. « Il n'a pas dit où, seulement que… qu'il voulait qu'ils aient un peu d'entraînement, quelque chose pour mieux les contrôler. » A ce moment là, Harry leva brièvement les yeux pour à nouveau les rabaisser, serrant ses mains nerveusement sur ses genoux. 

« Tu seras en sécurité tant que tu restes dans l'école Harry, tu sais ça. » dit Severus, même si Severus avait un peu de doute. 

« Oui, mais si l'attaque a lieu quelque part à côté de l'école ? Dumbledore a dit que plus proche Voldemort serait, moins les protections retiendraient son pouvoir… » dit Harry, levant sa tête qui montrait clairement sa peur. Presque inconsciemment, Severus rapprocha son fils de lui, posant son bras sur ses épaules comme pour le protéger. Harry avait toutes les raisons d'être terrifié, même Severus l'était. Après tout, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait être combattu, ce n'était pas aussi simple que le sortilège de l'Imperius. C'était quelque chose d'irrévocablement connecté à son fils, courant à l'intérieur de sa chair et de son sang.L'appel des Enfants du Serpent n'était pas quelque chose dont il pouvait être complètement protéger, peu importe combien les sortilèges de protection soient puissants. Oui, il était sans aucun doute plus en sécurité à Hogwarts qu'ailleurs, mais il y avait toujours un risque que les sortilèges de protection s'affaiblissent, et ainsi qu'il échoue à le protéger contre la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

« Ca ira, Harry. Tu peux rester ici demain soir si tu le souhaites. Les invités de Albus devraient arriver sous peu pour renforcer les barrières de l'école, si tu survis à demain, alors tu n'auras rien à craindre. » dit Severus, essayant de trouver les bons mots pour consoler le garçon à ses côtés. Il espérait qu'ils étaient réconfortants, de toute façon… même s'il était vrai que Harry et lui se sentaient maintenant mieux entre eux qu'avant, il y avait encore certaines choses qui restaient encore. Comment consoler quelqu'un par exemple. A son grand soulagement, Harry lui envoya un sourire de remerciement, un peu de peur et d'appréhension ayant disparu de ses yeux émeraude brillant. 

« J'espère que tu as raison… mais je pense que je viendrais quand même ici demain, juste au cas où. » répondit-il après un moment, puis resta silencieux, regardant Severus avec une expression vaguement surprise et légèrement timide. « Est-ce que cela te dérange ? » lui demanda-t-il, et Severus eut un demi sourire. Evidemment, Harry était toujours habitué à certaines choses. 

« Je ne l'aurais pas suggéré si je ne le pensais pas. » répondit Severus, et Harry lui sourit, toutes traces de l'ancien inconfort ayant disparu en un instant. 

« Merci. » offrit Harry, et se reposant dans le canapé, ses yeux regardèrent les flammes du feu. Ils restèrent assis de cette façon pendant un moment, regardant les flammes danser et se mouvoir, envoyant de temps en temps de petites étincelles. Se frottant les yeux pour éloigner la fatigue, Severus tourna sa tête et étudia le visage de son fils. Ses paupières tombaient légèrement, les cils battant alors qu'il combattait le sommeil. Sa tête tombait de temps en temps, ses propres cheveux bloquant la vue des flammes hypnotique. Eclaircissant sa gorge, Severus le regarda avec amusement, alors que Harry était de nouveau éveillé, cillant et essayant de ne pas bailler. 

« Ecoute, il y a encore quelques heures avant le matin, donc tu es le bienvenu si tu veux rester là. » offrit-il, et Harry cligna des yeux, réfléchissant un moment, attendant que les mots entrent dans son esprit à moitié éveillé. 

« Je suis _très _fatigué… » admit Harry, baillant à nouveau contre la paume de sa main. Severus sourit et se leva du canapé, retirant un peu de sa fatigue alors qu'il se levait. 

« Je vais revenir. » dit-il, et Harry le regarda avec un peu de confusion alors qu'il disparaissait dans les ténèbres de sa chambre. Harry écouta alors qu'il entendait ce qui semblait être le bruit d'un placard se fermant, et puis son père sortit des ténèbres, transportant un grand oreiller semblant confortable et une couverture verte paraissant chaude. Il posa l'oreiller sur un côté du canapé, et Harry se leva alors que son père dépliait la couverture et la lui tendait. 

« Merci. » dit-il, incapable de s'empêcher de sourire par ce geste. Un hochement de tête fut sa seule réponse, même si Harry considérait cela comme un pas en avant par rapport aux fois où il ignorait n'importe quel remerciement.

« Bonne nuit, Harry. » dit-il, lui envoyant un sourire chaleureux et sincère. 

« Bonne nuit… » répondit-il, regardant la silhouette disparaître dans les ombres. « … papa. » ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire. 

------

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

**Wynzar** : C'est vrai qu'il y a certaine choses que l'on pourrait attendre des mois (au bas mot) pour connaître la suite (**ça arrive)**. C'est vrai qu'un Dragochou comme ça on ne peut que l'apprécier. BEURK les révisions, BEURK les exams, VIVE la farniente (et le pastis, et la pétanque) (**et dire que je bosse pour vous…)**

**Anya** : dans la même classe, il vous a fallut combien de temps pour vous en rendre compte ? (**30 jours ?)** Espérons que c'est une amitié solide basée sur les fics de Leena qui durera longtemps si ce n'est pas un quiproquo (**ahhhh**** mes fics rapprochent des gens de la même classe…)**.

**Eve** : Il vous reste huit chapitres pour en découvrir sur ce cher petit livre. Pour Severitus, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Juste attendre. Beauxbatons détruite ? On le saura par la suite (**faut attendre…)**.

**Lily la tigresse** (et Xaxa) : La priorité est aux exams même si nous les exécrons, alors M**** et bonne chance. Trois chapitres d'un coup, ça a du te faire plaisir (**et c'est pas fini)**.

**Csame** : Je suis totalement confuse et te demande humblement de me pardonner cette erreur, je l'avais déjà fait dans le sens inverse (**booouuuuu****)**, il fallait bien que ça s'équilibre à un moment où un autre, on ne peut découvrir le sexe de la personne à laquelle on parle qu'à travers son pseudo s'il est assez explicite ou certains adjectifs employés. Gomen nasaï. Je n'ai que 6 garçons dans ma liste si je n'ai pas fait d'autre erreur sur 98 (**la minorité)**. Je ne me rappelle pas si il y a d'autres scènes de ce genre, je réponds pour l'instant alors que Leena est entrain de traduire le chapitre d'aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas les huit autres en mémoire (**moi non plus)**.

**Cynore** : Tous les chapitres sauf quelques exceptions sont mimis tout plein. Moi non plus, je ne sais même pas si ça a un sens ou son origine. C'est un nom bizarre mais on s'en fout un peu comme on pourra le voir par la suite (**faut bien donner des nom bizarres de temps en temps)**.

**Mangafana** : Ca me rappelle y'a trois ans, c'était le cas inverse, mon prof qui m'avait refilé la crève juste avant les vacances de Noël, je les refilai à ma mère ensuite ça a fait mon père puis ma sœur et mes grands-parents qui étaient descendus chez nous sont repartis avec (**ça terminait toujours par moi en ce qui me concerne)**. C'est sur qu'à force de côtoyer deux têtes de piaf, les neurones se mettent en grève et ça fait dérailler, mais il est tout mimi dans ce chapitre. Mon exam : la cata, définition de mots dans le texte, commentaire de 50 lignes sur l'une des phrases, corriger les fautes d'un texte (ça j'ai réussi grâce à Leena) (**…)** les deux exos de maths, çà allait mais la dernière partie relier des auteurs au nom de leur oeuvre atroce et je sens mal le résultat de l'entretien. Enfin on ne va pas en faire tout un fromage. En plus, j'avais tout de même mis le parapluie dans le sac et mis un haut léger et je me les suis pelé, la salle était immense au deuxième sous-sol sans chauffage, si j'ai à nouveau la crève, je saurai d'où ça vient (**faut remercier les exams)**. Le lion, on ne sait toujours pas la réponse n'a pas changé en un chapitre (**c'est pas Harry…)**. J'en profite pour dire M***E à tous ceux qui passent et passeront des exams (**idem)**.

**Mymy** : Trois jours sous sédatifs ? Il a fallut te mettre sous calmant, pourquoi ? Tu paniquais pour savoir la suite ? (**tu**** m'étonnes, elle devait sauter partout)** Une petite voir énorme explosion se prépare, le décor se plante.

**Pat06** : cinq chapitres qu'on n'avait pas papoté. T'es une vilain pas belle. Ca arrive les dépassements de forfait, faut prendre l'ADSL plus de problème de temps limité comme ça (**et ça charge vachement vite)**. 

**Luffynette** : il a été posté moins d'une minute avant que l'on reçoive ta review et il faut une heure pour que le chapitre s'affiche voir deux (**durrrr****)**.

**Siria**** Potter** : C'est pas le petit frère à Harry mais le grand frère à Draco, c'est là qu'on voit ceux qui lisent attentivement les chapitres et pour la question sur le lion (**faut écouter un peu siria, allez va tout relire)**, je l'ai dit aux chroniques du chapitre 33 je les redis dans les réponses d'avant, je ne le répèterai plus ras la casquette. Pour nous montrer ton impatience, tu les as marqué un par un ou tu as fait joujou avec le copier-coller ?

**Diane23** : la réponse sera donnée dans moins de cinq chapitres. Le mot serpent est l'un des mots clés pour savoir de quoi il s'agit. Patience, réponse dans deux chapitres. 

**Ocane**** Potter**: leur relation va effectivement évoluer dans ce sens.

**Chen**: j'ai craqué pour Lilo et Stitch (**j'adore celui là !!!)**. Moui, tu es gentille de mettre ta petite review tous les jours et nous nous sommes très gentilles de mettre un chapitre tous les jours (**comme ça tout le monde est content)**.

**Sindra** : il s'excuse et ce n'est que le début, donc surprise surprise pour la suite des évènements.

**Cerendy**** Potter** : et oui, nouvelle, tu nous as mis ta première review il y a deux chapitres à moins que tu sois UN nouveau, parce que jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse être clairement identifié un revieweur est neutre. Ca ne vas pas être difficile à trouver, j'en suis sûre (**donc faut laisser une review pour qu'on sache t'identifier…)**.

**Aveline11** : Oui, c'est normal, la raison en sera donnée par Voldemort lui-même lors de sa prochaine apparition je crois ou une autre mais ça ne va pas tarder. C'est la théorie que tout le monde élabore que Rogue soit le lion noir mais nous ne connaissons pas la réponse sinon je vous ferai languir pour que vous le deviniez (**je ne sais pas, je n'ai que des hypothères)**. Mais même ça je ne peux pas le faire puisque c'est ce que fait Severitus avec nous.

**Miya**** Black** : C'est ce que j'ai fait lorsque j'ai découvert la première fic de Leena 16h00 - 04h30 (**vous êtes trop accro)**. Non ce n'est pas celui de Lily qui est un livre de prophéties où on découvre celle des enfants du Serpent, les détails plus tard explication dans les reviews du dessus, pareil pour le lion.

**Dragonwing** : Pas beaucoup avancer les choses ? C'est de la mise en place de décor que fait ce chapitre. Si tu étais Link, courrais-tu réellement après Zelda ? (**non**** moi je la laisserai crever)** Pour te débloquer je laisse la place à la soluce ambulante qu'est devenue Leena. **C'est mon tour !!! Alors pour battre Ganon… pour commencer tu concentres ta p't épée et tu l'attaques (attaque de l'épée tournoyante ^_^) lorsqu'il se sera téléporter à un endroit (faut lui foncer dessus) T'évites ses attaques en prenant la plume pour sauter. Ce p't Ganon il a deux types d'attaques principales, sa p't attaque sautée (pour t'en sortir tu sautes au moment où il atterit si tu veux pas être paralysée et perso j'aime pas les boules de feu), et son autre attaque au trident, et ben quand il se téléporte et dès qu'il met son trident sur le côté, tu te tires à l'autre bout de la salle rapidement), pour les autres attaques tu cours, et tu sautes par-dessus les boules de feu. Une fois vaincu, t'as le choix, tu prends l'escalier pour délivrer Zelda ou tu la laisses crever (perso je préfère la seconde solution, comme ça on peut avoir des jeux comme Majora's Mask sans Zelda). Si t'y arrives pas ben je peux pas t'aider plus **

**Angel Dumbledore** : tu as finalement retrouvé tes clés ? (**je**** les avais paumé y'a dix ans…)** Bien sur puisque tu nous as reviewé. C'est que l'on appelle communément une crise de manque comme tu l'as deviné. Le seul remède existant à l'heure actuel : lire et reviewer. Draco va connaître de grands bouleversements qui vont vous faire oublier l'image hautaine, méprisante, visqueuse et pédante que vous aviez de lui jusqu'à présent (**et encore plein d'ot termes).**


	35. Des Soupçons et une Mission

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Severitus, sauf la traduction. 

------

**Chapitre 35 : Des Soupçons et une Mission **

------

Soin aux créatures Magiques avait toujours été un cours intéressant, pour une raison ou une autre, et pour Zackary Snape, cela s'était encore révélé différent. Se tenant entre le petit groupe de Gryffindors et de Slytherins, Harry fut obligé d'entendre des morceaux de conversations intéressantes entre les deux maisons. Lorsqu'il avait été à Gryffindor avant de changer d'identité, tout ce qu'il avait entendu était la pléthore de discussions qui se déroulaient avant et après la leçon, ponctué de temps en temps par une insulte colorée ou deux des Slytherin. Mais maintenant, il semblait que ni Ron ni Hermione, ou bien Malfoy ne voulaient abandonner sa compagnie, les insultes d'un côté vers l'autre lui donnaient pratiquement mal à la tête. D'un côté, il y avait Malfoy, essayant de rester intimidant et possessif, et au même moment il envoyait des insultes aux Gryffindors. Et puis de l'autre côté, Ron et Hermione, qui se tenaient calmement à côté de Harry, essayant de rester calmes et de se concentrer sur le cours, et le premier, rouge de colère, était retenu seulement par Hermione qui tenait ses robes, l'empêchant d'attaquer Malfoy. 

Et puis, il y avait les autres étudiants, dont la plupart, peu importe la maison, étaient encore très effrayés par le fils du Maître de Potions. Le reste des Gryffindors était bien plus choqué par les évènements dans la classe de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. La plupart ne pouvaient pas croire qu'un Slytherin avait une décente conversation avec un Gryffindor. (enfin… lorsque Ron et Hermione ne se défendaient pas des insultes de Malfoy). Et puis il y avait les Slytherins… pour la plupart, ils étaient autant mortifiés que les Gryffindors, même si aucun ne paraissait surpris. Tous avaient au moins parlé brièvement avec 'Zackary' et savait qu'il était un peu… bizarre… pour un Slytherin, mais leur fierté les obligeait à paraître en savoir plus que les Gryffindors.

« Tu sais, Weasel (je laisse comme ça parce que y'aurait pas le jeu de mot, pour ceux qui veulent ça veux dire belette), j'ai appris que tu étais dans l'équipe de Quidditch cette année. Dis moi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour avoir un balai ? » dit Draco à un moment, ses yeux se rétrécissant, et ses lèvres formant un sourire arrogant. « Oh attends… je sais… tu n'en as probablement aucun. Je paris que tu vas simplement rester au sol, sautant en dessous des buts… » continua Draco, provoquant un ricanement de la part des autres Slytherins. Le premier match de l'année était Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, et il était pour bientôt. Draco n'avait pas une seule fois cesser d'insultes chaque membre de l'équipe de Gryffindor, dès qu'il le pouvait. Le visage de Ron devint rouge de colère, et Hermione le retint alors qu'il essayait de se rapprocher de Malfoy. Harry se plaça entre les deux, ses yeux allant de gauche à droite alors qu'il regardait l'échange. 

« J'ai un _balai_, Malfoy ! » hurla Ron, ses mains se devenant blanche, ses dents serrées et ses yeux flamboyant. 

« Oh vraiment ? Quoi, un bâton avec quelques brindilles collées au bout ? » lui répondit Malfoy, ses mains sur ses hanches alors que son sourire s'agrandissait. Hermione fronça des sourcils, se tenant exactement à côté de Ron. 

« Peu importe ce qu'il a, c'est mieux que de _supplier _son père, Malfoy. » dit-elle, et plusieurs étudiants poussèrent de petits cris. Hermione n'avait pratiquement jamais insulté quelqu'un, et les rares instants où elle l'avait fait, cela était toujours une grande surprise de voir la sorcière parlant si gentiment, avoir une langue tranchante. 

« Qu'est ce que c'était, Sang de Bourbe ? Je suis surpris que ton espèce _regarde _les matches de Quidditch… » rétorqua Draco, et les yeux de Harry se rétrécirent, il leva son regard vers son compagnon Slytherin. Alors qu'il avait été amusé en regardant l'échange d'insultes lorsque cela avait été léger, Harry n'était pas sur le point de laisser cela aller plus loin que ça. 

« Draco… » l'avertit Harry, sa voix formant un grondement. Draco, cependant, ne leva pas les yeux, soit n'ayant rien entendu soit ayant choisi de l'ignorer totalement. Harry pensait que c'était plutôt la dernière hypothèse. 

« Ce qui me surprend est que tu sois encore dans l'équipe, alors qu'il est visible que ton père a _acheté _ta place dans l'équipe… je veux dire, est-ce que tu as déjà _attrapé _le vif ? » lui rappela Ron, surprenant Harry lorsqu'il portait le même type de sourire que Malfoy. Peut être que ces deux là avaient plus en commun qu'il ne le pensait. 

« Jaloux que je sois entré dans l'équipe _avant _toi, Weasel ? Ou est ce le fait que j'ai de l'argent ? De quoi sont faites tes robes cette année, hein ? Rideaux ? Draps ? » demanda Malfoy, s'approchant pour tenir le bout de la manche de Ron, comme s'il essayait de déterminer lequel des deux avaient été utilisés. Harry soupira, et laissa tomber ses épaules, sortant silencieusement sa baguette de la poche de sa robe. 

« _Silencio._ » dit-il, sa baguette dirigée vers Malfoy. « Hey, aucune offense, mais je t'ai averti. » dit-il, et Draco le regarda avec une expression choquée, il croisa ses bras et alla au devant de la classe, où Hagrid leur indiquait de le suivre à l'arrière de la hutte. 

« Merci » dit Hermione alors qu'ils commençaient leur chemin, les étudiants s'envoyant des regards effrayés. Lorsque la classe restait en arrière, cela signifiait qu'il y avait quelque chose de dangereux. Harry sourit à Hermione alors qu'ils faisaient le tour de la hutte, et s'arrêtèrent lorsque Harry leva la main. Draco ne s'arrêta pas très loin non plus, grommelant silencieusement et jetant un coup d'œil à Ron, comme s'il le blâmait pour les actions de Harry. 

Enchaîné dans le pré derrière Hagrid se tenait une des plus bizarres créatures que Harry ait vu. Il ressemblait un peu à un petit dragon, sauf qu'il était de la taille d'un cheval. Son corps entier était recouvert d'écailles bleues de différents tons, brillant dans la lumière de la mi-journée. La chose la plus déconcertante était cependant le fait qu'il ait une douzaine de têtes ressemblant à celle des serpents, toutes jetant des coups d'œil vers des directions différents, des yeux blancs étranges passant d'un étudiant à un autre. Hagrid se dirigea vers la classe et frappa des mains, rayonnait pratiquement alors qu'il regardait le demi cercle d'étudiants. 

« Très bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre des choses sur les Hydres. » déclara-t-il, et il y eut immédiatement un mouvement de panique. « Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste une petite, une Hydre de la Forêt Bleue, pas une de celles dont vous avez probablement entendu parler. » dit rapidement Hagrid, levant ses mains dans les airs pour tenter de rassurer les étudiants terrifiés. Peu écoutèrent ses mots, alors que les autres reculaient, leurs yeux fixés sur la créature. 

« D'abord, l'Hydre est une proche cousine des serpents, spécialement les petites comme Talon qui est là. Elles sont très intelligentes, bien plus que les autres reptiles que vous verrez. Alors… regardez ses griffes sur leurs pieds… vous les voyez ? Les Hydres les utilisent pour grimper aux arbres et sauter sur leur proie. » commença Hagrid, allant d'un côté et montrant un doigt massif vers les pattes de la chose ressemblant à un dragon. « Mieux vaut ne pas l'approcher… » avertit-il., mais Harry commença à se retourner, son attention reportée sur l'étrange sifflement que quelques têtes de l'Hydre produisaient. Harry sauta pratiquement de surprise lorsqu'il réalisa que la créature, Talon, parlait à elle-même en Parseltongue. 

« Honnêtement, suis-je vraiment _si_ intéressant ? Si vous me demandez mon ami, cet énorme humain n'en vaut pas la peine… » disait une des têtes, et Harry le vit regarder Hagrid. Puis une seconde tête continua la conversation, ses yeux et sa tête se tournant pour fixer Crabbe et Goyle. « Et ces deux humains là-bas… il n'ont pas l'air de comprendre un mot de ce que dit ce gars… » dit-il, et Harry éclata pratiquement de rire lorsque deux têtes dirent au même moment. 

« Oh, la joie de se parler… et bien, au moins, ils ne me comprennent pas, Je peux m'asseoir et les appeler par toutes sortes de noms et ils ne verront pas la différence. ». Harry dut mettre une main devant sa bouche pour couvrir son grand sourire. Cette chose était définitivement la plus étrange créature qu'il avait rencontrée… 

« … généralement, elles ne sont pas très hostiles, même si elles vous trouvent intéressant, elles vous attaquent et vous ramènes dans leur tanière… » dit Hagrid, alors que la moitié de la classe tremblait de peur, se rassemblant et s'éloignant du pré. 

« Et toi ! Oui, toi, t'as déjà entendu parler de ce qu'on appelle un _bain _? Je peux te sentir d'ici… » dit la créature, son nez diriger vers l'un des Slytherins tremblants, Harry savait qu'il avait eut un entraînement de Quidditch ce matin, et apparemment il sentait trop fort selon les standards d'une Hydre. Puis l'Hydre tourna une de ses têtes vers Malfoy, sa voix sifflante maintenant semblant plus intéressée, puisqu'elle semblait faire un jeu drôle. « Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu à ta fourrure ?! Elle est blanche ! Et elle colle à ta tête ! Tu devrais faire quelque chose à propos de ça… » dit la créature, et Draco regardait maintenant Harry étrangement, même si Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer, puisqu'il avait beaucoup de problèmes pour s'empêcher de rire. 

Le reste du cours passa de la même façon, même si Harry toussa à un moment pour recouvrir son rire hystérique. Draco avait continué de le regarder bizarrement tout le temps, son regard allant de lui à l'Hydre. Harry n'y prêta pas beaucoup d'attention, ni au cours d'ailleurs. A la fin, il ne put se souvenir de rien à propos des Hydres sauf leurs nombreux commentaires colorés qu'elle avait fait sur toute la classe. L'hydre avait d'ailleurs remarqué son rire caché et avait dit avec un fort sifflement. « Appelez un médecin ! Celui-là est sur le point de mourir ! » qui bien sûr, avait provoquer un nouveau éclat de rire étouffé de la part de Harry. 

Lorsque le cours se termina, Harry partit avec Draco vers leur prochain cours, il avait par chance suffisamment retrouver son sang froid pour respirer normalement. Draco, cependant, le fixait encore. 

« De quoi riais-tu durant le cours ? » demanda-t-il, et Harry cligna des yeux de surprise. 

« Oh, ah…rien, je pensais juste à quelque chose de drôle. » dit-il rapidement, et les yeux de Draco se plissèrent. 

« Quoi ? » persista-il, déterminer à découvrir ce qui se tramait. Durant l'échange qu'il avait vu en cours, il avait été pratiquement sûr que Zackary riait de l'Hydre… ce qui était une idée stupide bien sûr. Etrangement, il avait remarqué qu'à chaque fois la créature avait sifflé et avait dirigé ses têtes vers Zackary lorsqu'il avait éclaté de rire. C'était comme si Zackary avait _compris_ ce que la chose disait… 

« Oh, c'est rien, vraiment. » dit Zackary soudainement, et Draco sortit de ses pensées. Tu me surprends Draco. » dit-il, dirigeant vers lui un regard amusé. 

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Draco, clignant des yeux de surprise. 

« Tu n'as pas recommencé ou tu ne m'as pas crié après à l'instant où le sortilège s'est terminé. » dit-il, et Draco haussa les épaules. 

« Et bien, tu n'as peut-être pas de scrupules pour attaquer tes compagnons de maison, mais _moi _si. » admit-il, levant ses épaules de fierté. « En plus, si ton père le découvre, il me tuera ! »

------

La maison dans laquelle Severus apparut lui était familière, même s'il n'avait jamais vu cette pièce auparavant. C'était plus à l'intérieur du bâtiment, à l'intérieur des profondeurs de la terre. Plusieurs portes étaient dispersées sur un mur, toutes semblant extrêmement vieilles et rarement utilisées. A chaque bout de la pièce rectangulaire, une porte était ouverte, une ouvrant sur un escalier, et la seconde sur un couloir éclairé. Et devant la seconde porte se tenait le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, avec Nagini se tenant autour du cou fin et pâle, et une botte noire tapant impatiemment sur la pierre. Severus s'approcha immédiatement lorsqu'il vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'agenouillant devant lui, sa tête baissée vers le sol. 

« Ah, bonjour Severus, c'est bien que tu nous rejoignes. » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Nagini fit un étrange petit son qui était probablement un rire. « Viens avec moi, Severus. » ordonna-t-il, et Severus se leva, retirant ses cheveux de son visage. 

« Je suis à vos ordres, Maître. » dit-il, ses yeux se baissant vers le sol de pierre. Voldemort acquiesça et commença à marcher vers le couloir, ses bottes claquant sur le sol. Severus le suivit avec obéissance, jetant un coup d'œil d'un côté à l'autre alors u'il passait porte après porte du couloir. 

« Dis-moi… comment se débrouille Zackary à Hogwarts ? » demanda soudainement Voldemort, ne se retournant pas alors qu'il parlait. 

« Il s'adapte très bien, mon Seigneur. » dit Severus prudemment, ses yeux se rétrécissant alors qu'il fixait les robes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourquoi lui posait-il cette question ? Est-ce qu'il se doutait de quelque chose ? se demanda-t-il, ses poings se serrant inconsciemment à ses côtés. Il se força à se calmer alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'une porte ouverte, prenant plusieurs inspirations et détendant ses doigts à ses côtés. 

« Aussi énergique que son père… » dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'arrêtant devant la porte ouverte. Severus leva ses yeux pour regarder, et sa bouche tomba à la vue devant lui. 

« C'était une grande pièce remplie d'enfants… d'un mur à l'autre ils l'emplissaient, assis les jambes croisées sur le sol froid en pierre. Ils étaient tous assis de la même manière, leurs mains reposant sur leurs genoux, leurs têtes suffisamment levées pour que leurs regards blancs soient dirigés vers la porte, vers Voldemort. Cela prit un moment à Severus pour déterminer s'ils étaient en vie, puisqu'ils ne bougeaient pas. Mais ils respiraient, leurs poitrines se levant et retombant avec tous un rythme parfait. Et puis il remarqua ce qui les gardait ensemble, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils étaient sans expression et vides, reliés à rien. Sur chaque visage des enfants, il y avait une simple marque, à un endroit différent pour chacun d'eux. C'était un petit serpent enroulé, exactement comme la marque que Harry avait entre les yeux. « Mon plus grand succès, Severus, mes Enfants du Serpent pratiquement parfait, bien plus fiables que mes autres serviteurs. » commença Voldemort, souriant alors qu'il regardait les enfants. « Ingénieux, n'est ce pas ? De parfaites marionnettes… » dit-il, parlant avec respect de son travail. 

« O… Oui, brillant, mon Seigneur. » bégaya Severus, regardant la pièce avec ses yeux grands ouverts, incapable de détourner son regard de la blancheur de leurs yeux. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher avec une horrible clarté de penser àce que cela serait de voir Harry assis parmi eux, le regardant sans expression… complètement vide. 

« Severus, j'ai une petite mission pour toi. Je doute qu'il y ait un résultat, mais je dois tenir compte de chaque possibilité. » commença le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Severus se força à regarder ailleurs, son expression à nouveau de pierre  et fermée. 

« Je ferai de mon mieux pour vous faire plaisir, Seigneur. » dit-il, inclinant sa tête légèrement. 

« Il y a un livre que je recherche… écrit par Slytherin lui-même après qu'il se soit séparé des autres fondateurs de Hogwarts. Je veux que tu cherches discrètement dans Hogwarts ce livre, mais n'attires pas l'attention sur toi. Comme je l'ai dit, je ne crois pas qu'il soit à Hogwarts, c'est un lieu bien trop évident, mais… je dois être sûr. » dit-il, tapotant son menton alors qu'il réfléchissait. « Cherche dans la bibliothèques, dans le bureau de Dumbledore si tu le peux… tu reconnaîtras le livre par sa signature magique. La dernière fois qu'il était en ma possession, je l'ai marqué avec un peu de ma magie. Ta Marque des Ténèbres devrait brûler ou picoter lorsque tu le toucheras. » dit-il et Severus acquiesça, sa main entourant inconsciemment son avant bras. 

« Je vais commencer immédiatement, mon Seigneur. » dit-il, s'inclinant vers le sol. 

« Bien, informes-moi des progrès que tu fais. » dit Voldemort, se retournant, signalant ainsi la fin de leur bref rencontre. Jetant un dernier regard terrifié dans la pièce sombre cauchemardesque, Severus disparut. Même lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le château, la lumière encore brillante du soleil couchant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Harry, son fils, pouvait devenir un des enfants de cette pièce… dépourvu de tout ce qui faisait ce qu'il était. Et si le pouvoir de Voldemort l'atteignait, que d'une certaine façon il le tenait, comme une marionnettes par ses fils, il n'y aurait rien que Severus puisse faire. Jetant un coup d'oeil au coucher de soleil, Severus accéléra son allure. Il voulait faire son rapport rapidement à Dumbledore, puisque si les rêves de Harry devenaient réalité, les Enfants du Serpent seraient appelés dans quelques heures, et les barrières de Hogwarts seraient à nouveau testés. Il serait là pour son fils, si et lorsque l'appel viendra. 

------

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

**Varda** : Tu as deviné ce qui va se passer par la suite (**mais chutttt)**.

**Siria Potter** : Je le redis nous ne SAVONS PAS qui est le lion. Que deviendrais-tu sans la fonction copier-coller ? ****

**Csame** : tu l'aurais vu en quoi Hermione ? (**en fouine, à force de chercher dans des livres)**

**Chen** : oui géniale aussi, je suis allé le voir deux fois au cinéma mais ce n'est pas un disney (**je l'ai vu qu'en dvd ouinnnn)**.

**Lunenoire** : il semblerait que tu es trouvé la bonne réponse en tout cas c'est la supposition faite par tout le monde comme sa transformation est encore incomplète (**et oui)**. Deux chapitres pour le prix d'un **(le bonheur)**. 

**Anya** : laquelle Le secret de ma mère ou Les portes qui est toujours en cours ? (**raaahhh j'adore les portes, mais j'aime bien aussi le secret de ma mère)** Ce sont des incontournables, tout comme Le miroir de peut-être **(que j'ai été contente la première fois que je l'ai vu celle là, ça me rajeunit pas)**, la traduction que fait Darkrogue. Les deux ne devraient pas tarder.

**Miya Black** : la production est d'un chapitre par jour pour encore 7 chapitres puisque nous attendons avec impatience le 43 (**c'est plus que de l'impatience)**.

**Cynore** : tu ne vas tout de même pas nous piquer une crise. Il est présent dans ce chapitre Tonton Voldy (**tonton *gros calinnnnn*)**.

**Mymy** : la suite promet d'être palpitante. Ne t'inquiète donc point. Presque tout ce qui est contre la toux a des effets somnolents (**mauvais effet)**.

**Umbre77** : nous n'allons pas piquer de crise puisqu'il y en est qui laisse plus d'écart entre leur review. Les parents tout de même !! (**je refile ma belle mère à qui veux, elle me pourrie la vie, mais elle a aucune autorité) **Ralala. Qu'est ce qui peuvent être chi***. Pour Sirius, dans moins de deux chapitres je crois (**je peux pas dire)**. Draco fait patte blanche nous verrons par la suite s'il est réellement chèvre ou si c'est un tour de loup (si vous ne comprenez pas relisez les fables de La Fontaine les 13 chevreaux et le loup, je crois, c'est de là que vient l'expression « faire patte blanche ») (**j'ai lu La Fontaine que pendant les cours de français qui remonte à trois ans…)**

**Luffynette** : sèche tes larmes, elle est là, la suite (**ne pleurez pas !!!)**.

**Mangafana** : tu n'as pas à t'excuser il y a une dizaine de chapitres j'avais dit que nous nous mettrions à parler chiffons, j'avais à côtés de la plaque puisque chacune raconte ses petits malheurs, ce n'est pas plus mal. Toi, gestion, moi, commerce repousser au moins de juin grâce à la grève du mardi 13 et je retrouve plus ma convocation et mes dossier de terminale sont complètement pourris. « Tu en as de la chance, plus de temps pour réviser » Ceux qui se disent se mettent le doigt dans l'œil car ça fait stresser plus qu'autre chose (**tu m'étonnes)**. Contente d'avoir pu être utile.

**Diane23** : le 1 a été diffusé dimanche sur la 2 (**et oui)**. Un tigre ou un renard. On ne le sait pas (**euh je dirai que il a pas la fourrure rayée)**. On suppose. Ouaip surtout que Severus en est peut-être un aussi si c'est bien lui le lion. 

**Angel Dumbledore** : contente de t'avoir assez titillé pour venir nous lire tous les jours avec assiduité (**comme tout ceux qui sont là)**.

Et notre 500ème revieweur est. Tadindin dindin : il semblerait qu'il y en a pas. Nous nous arrêtons donc à 499 pour aujourd'hui. Je suis toute triste. T-T. Ze vais pleurer et après vous zerez zobligé de mes laisser des reviews. OUIIINNNNNNNN !!! (**et elle corrigera plus et vous n'aurez pas ses chroniques)**


	36. Le Livre

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Severitus, sauf la traduction.

Dod : 500 REVIEWS, CA  EST, ze suis contenteuh, si contenteuh d'avoir réaliser mon rêve, et pan dans les dents à tous ceux qui disaient que je n'y arriverais pas. Tralalalalère

Et vous saurez tout ce que vous avez voulu savoir sur le « livre » (**enfinnnn !! essuyez la bave que vous avez aux lèvres)**.

**WARNING** : un certain passage pourrait vous faire gagater faire la fin, préparez-vous, va aussi y avoir des émotions fortes.

**Et ce chapitre fait 11 pages !!! Enjoy **

**Et vous avez intérêt à mettre des reviews, plus de 5 heures dessus quand même… **

------

**Chapitre 36 : Le Livre**

------

Jamais avant, le retour vers Hogwarts n'avait semblé si long. Severus n'était pas sûr si c'était par inquiétude ou par peur qu'il avait été rendu plus long que d'habitude, mais il savait que cela avait avoir avec les images le hantant qui continuait de défiler dans sa tête. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, même pour un bref instant, il voyait la pièce faiblement éclairée, faisait face à une horde de visages sans émotions, morts. Et dans ces brefs instants, il y voyait aussi son fils, dépourvu de sa personnalité. 

Les portes du château explosèrent avec un grand 'bang', résonnant à travers les couloirs, et provoquant la fuite de plusieurs Hufflepuff. Severus les ignora complètement, en vérité il était faiblement conscient d'être entré dans le château. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire était de faire son rapport et de retourner à ses appartements. Il ne savait pas exactement quand Voldemort appellerait les Enfants du Serpent, mais il savait qu'il devait être avec Harry lorsque cela arriverait. 

« Plume en sucre. » siffla-t-il vers la gargouille en pierre, et se tint droit impatiemment, tapant du pied, alors qu'il attendait que la monstruosité s'ouvre. Cela sembla prendre l'éternité, il ne frappa même pas une fois qu'il atteignit la porte, au bout des escaliers. 

Le Directeur sembla surpris, même s'il remerciait le ciel qu'il soit seul dans son bureau. Mais cela n'aurait pas posé de problèmes à Severus s'il avait de la compagnie, puisqu'il aurait ainsi pu mettre à la porte son invité si le besoin s'en était fait sentir. 

« Severus, est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? » demanda le directeur alors que Severus se plaça au centre de la pièce, essayant de récupérer son souffle. 

« Non, je suis plutôt pressé. Je voudrais vous faire mon rapport pour sortir de là le plus vite possible, si cela ne vous dérange pas. » dit-il rapidement, et le Directeur le regarda curieusement, mais néanmoins acquiesça. 

« Pas du tout, prends un siège, Severus, je pense que rester debout ne sera pas vraiment confortable. » dit-il, montrant un siège avec sa main frêle, devant le bureau. Severus s'exécuta, tombant dans la chaise. « Alors, quelles nouvelles apportes-tu ? »

« Il m'a ordonné de fouiller l'école pour son 'livre', quelque chose qui a été écrit par Slytherin lui-même. Je ne suis pas sûr de ça, mais il en a parlé à plusieurs occasions. » commença Severus, jetant un coup d'œil à Dumbledore avec une expression perplexe. Il était sûr que Albus savait précisément de quel livre le Seigneur des Ténèbres parlait, et il espérait qu'il pourrait le lui dire. 

« Est-ce qu'il est convaincu qu'il est ici ? » demanda Albus, et Severus réfléchit, notant l'expression inquiète sur le visage du Directeur. 

« Non, il ne croit pas que je vais trouver quelque chose. Il a simplement dit qu'il voulait simplement éliminer la possibilité. » répondit Severus, clignant des yeux avec une légère confusion. Peu de chose pouvait inquiéter le Directeur… enfin… visiblement inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si important à propos de ce petit livre pour inquiéter le grand Albus Dumbledore ? 

« C'est bien… J'espérais que cela serait ce qu'il penserait. » Albus soupira, se reposant  contre son siège de soulagement. Les yeux de Severus se plissèrent,  et tout se rassemblait deux par deux. Instantanément, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il s'adossa contre la chaise, la bouche ouverte de surprise. 

« Vous voulez dire, qu'il _est _ici ? » articula-t-il, et Albus acquiesça, ses yeux flamboyant machiavéliquement. 

« Oui, il est ici. Il a été là depuis plus ou moins dix ans. Igor Karkaroff me l'a confié pour le mettre en sécurité. » expliqua-t-il, Severus avait encore la bouche pendant. « Il ne me faisait peut-être pas confiance, mais il avait foi en Hogwarts. » continua Dumbledore, et Severus renifla. C'était un euphémisme. Karkaroff ne faisait confiance à pratiquement personne, et certainement pas à Dumbledore. Severus lui-même avait été une des seules personnes auxquelles Karkaroff faisait confiance, et cela le surprenait que Karkaroff donne le livre à Dumbledore si facilement. 

« Alors, il semblerait… » dit Severus, tapotant son menton en réfléchissant. Hogwarts avait la réputation d'être la structure la plus protégée de toute l'Europe, lorsque l'on regardait de cette façon, mais cela n'était tout de même pas surprenant que le livre ait été envoyé à Dumbledore. « Si cela ne vous dérange pas, Albus, dites-moi ce qu'est exactement ce livre. » demanda-t-il, un sourcil levé de curiosité. 

« Ah, je suppose que je dois te le dire, puisque cela concerne d'une certaine façon ton fils. » dit Dumbledore, ne regardant pas Severus dans les yeux. 

« En effet. J'insiste pour que vous me le disiez. » grommela Severus, ses yeux se plissant à nouveau. Albus soupira et posa ses mains l'une dans l'autre sur le bureau, il semblait sue le point de donner une conférence au Conseil Sorcier. 

« Très bien. » commença-t-il. « Le livre contient toutes les plus grandes réussites magiques de Salazar Slytherin, je pense que l'on pourrait appeler cela son journal de 'travail' en quelque sorte. A l'intérieur, il y a un plan détaillé de la Chambres des Secrets, des informations sur la construction des barrières magiques originelles de l'école, et même des détails sur la façon dont Slytherin à forger ses armes. » dit-il, et Severus put sentir ses yeux s'agrandirent. Cette seule information pouvait créer la panique, mais il avait l'impression que le Directeur était loin d'avoir terminé. « Cependant, la plus importante information contenue dans le livre est la création pas à pas et le contrôle des Enfants du Serpent. » dit-il, et Severus le fixa sans aucune expression, ses mains enfoncé dans la chaise tournant sa peau blanche. 

« Slytherin a crée ce sortilège ?! » dit-il de surprise,  clignant des yeux pour ramener un peu de clarté. Il avait toujours supposé avec les autres Death-Eater que Voldemort lui-même avait fabriqué le sortilège avant de créer les Enfants du Serpent pour réaliser le rêve de Slytherin, il n'avait jamais supposé que Slytherin lui-même l'avait fait. Toutes les possessions de Slytherin avaient été détruites, en tout cas c'est ce que l'on croyait, il y a très longtemps par les trois autres fondateurs de l'école. Qu'un si puissant objet est pu survivre à la destruction était très choquant. 

« Oui, il était le maître derrière ça. Les Enfants du Serpent d'origine étaient une des raisons de la séparation de Slytherin et des trois autres fondateurs. Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, et Hufflepuff ne pouvait pas tolérer une telle magie pour asservir quelqu'un, et encore moins des enfants. » dit Dumbledore, son regard posé sur son bureau. « Voldemort a obtenu l'objet lorsqu'il était étudiant ici. Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois qu'il l'a trouvé dans la chambre des Secrets. Comme tu le sais, il l'a utilisé plus tard pour créer les Enfants du Serpent à travers ses Death-Eater. Il avait fait confiance à Karkaroff pour garder le livre jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait besoin… et ce temps est venu. » dit-il faiblement, et il releva ses yeux à nouveau, rencontrant le regard surpris de Severus. 

« Mais pourquoi en a-t-il besoin ? Il ne veut sûrement pas créer une autre portée d'Enfants du Serpent… » demanda Severus, ses  sourcils se plissant de réflexion. Il n'y aurait aucun sens à créer plus d'Enfants du Serpent maintenant, sauf s'il voulait sécuriser son futur, comme il l'avait fait il y a quinze ans. Mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il était si désespéré d'avoir le livre. Son inflexibilité suggéra qu'il voulait l'utiliser immédiatement, qu'il jouerait un grand rôle dans sa bataille contre Dumbledore et le Ministère. 

« Le contrôle de Voldemort sur eux n'est pas encore absolu. Oui, il a un contrôle complet sur leurs esprits et leurs corps, mais pour le moment, ils ne sont rien d'autre que des marionnettes. Cependant, ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'ils sont capables de devenir. » Dumbledore se tut, et Severus grimaça. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre de quoi était capable les Enfants du Serpent. Après tout, Harry était techniquement l'un d'entre eux, et tout ce qui concernait le reste d'entre eux, le concernait également… « Les Enfants du Serpent ont des habilités dormantes que Voldemort désire utiliser, cependant, il lui faut un sortilège, qui est à l'intérieur de ce livre, et qui éveille ses habilités dormantes. Pas besoin de le dire, nous ne pouvons pas autoriser cela. Le résultat serait… dévastateur » dit Dumbledore, et il sembla peiné pendant un instant, et Severus imagina que Dumbledore voyait exactement combien dévastateur cela pouvait devenir. 

« Quelles sortes d'habilités… ? » demanda Severus doucement, il était à moitié effrayé, s'il ne le demandait pas, il le découvrirait en direct. 

« Es-tu au courant que les Enfants sont connectés entre eux ? » commença Dumbledore. 

« Oui… »

« Parmi d'autres choses, ils ont l'habilité d'agir comme un seul être. A travers l'un d'entre eux, ils peuvent jeter un simple sortilège… disons Avada Kedavra par exemple, et même si le sortilège est jeté qu'une seule fois, la puissance magique de chacun des Enfants du Serpent est derrière ce seul sortilège, concentré dans un seul enfant. Donc en résumé, si un des Enfants du Serpent pouvait être placé stratégiquement dans un endroit peuplé, il pourrait détruire la population avec _un seul _sortilège. »  dit Dumbledore, son regard inhabituellement tranchant et pénétrant. Severus se reposa contre sa chaise, ses yeux agrandis alors que la gravité des mots du Directeur le frappait. « Voldemort pourrait envoyer assez facilement les Enfants à travers le pays, et il leurs ordonnerait un par un de jeter le sortilège… je suis sûr que tu peux imaginer ce qui arriverait. » continua l'autre sorcier, et Severus s'affaissa, fermant ses yeux pour retirer l'image conjurée par son imagination. 

« Mon Dieu… en l'espace de quelques minutes, il pourrait détruire complètement des villes entières… » articula-t-il, une fois encore ses yeux agrandis à cause du choc. Si ce que Dumbledore disait était vrai, un simple Enfant du Serpent pouvait posséder l'habileté de jeter un sortilège au moins quarante fois plus fort qu'en tant normal. Un seul était plus que suffisant, il ne voulait pas commencer à imaginer l'effet qu'une telle puissance aurait sur le monde. 

« Exactement. Actuellement, les Enfants ne peuvent agir que comme des marionnettes, connecté par l'esprit mais pas encore par la puissance, contrairement aux victimes de l'Imperius. Ils ont besoin d'un 'guide' pour les faire fonctionner, un des leurs pensant pour que le reste maintienne une réelle connexion. Sans ce guide, ils sont l'équivalent de quelqu'un dans le coma. » récita Dumbledore, faisant courir ses doigts sur le parchemin posé sur son bureau. Ses yeux n'avaient pas le même éclat qu'habituellement, mais étaient remplis d'inquiétude. Même Fawkes sur son perchoir semblait dépressif, les plumes de sa queue tombant sur le sol. 

« Donc si nous retirions le 'guide'… » commença Severus, ses yeux rallumés par un nouvel espoir. Peut-être que si un enfant particulier était détruit, alors le reste retomberait simplement dans un état comateux, retirant ainsi l'arme des mains de Voldemort. Dumbledore eut un petit sourire mais secoua sa tête, soupirant alors qu'il rencontrait les yeux de l'homme plus jeune.

« Une bonne idée, mais malheureusement, cela ne marchera pas. Si la 'tête' actuelle du groupe est tuée, Voldemort en choisirait probablement une autre pour reprendre le contrôle, et il assumerait le rôle de nouveau 'guide'. La seule façon de les arrêter est de détruire Voldemort lui-même. » Dumbledore soupira. Severus serra ses mâchoires, il réalisait _maintenant _pourquoi Dumbledore semblait si abattu. 

« Et s'il met la main sur le livre… » dit-il, ses yeux fixé sur le sol alors qu'il réfléchissait. 

« Alors il n'aura plus besoin d'un guide, et les Enfants du Serpent n'auront qu'un seul esprit avec plusieurs corps, une seule entité avec ces habilités, même moi je ne connais pas toutes les conséquences. » dit le Directeur, et Severus lui jeta un regard bref et incrédule. Il ne doutait pas une minute que le vieux sorcier sache précisément les 'habilités' que les Enfants du Serpent possédaient. Il n'avait également aucun doute que pousser l'homme sur ce sujet, ne l'amènerait pas plus près des réponses. Mais encore, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître les réponses. Si Albus ne voulait pas le lui dire, alors il avait sans aucun doute une bonne raison, et Severus avait l'étrange sentiment que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec Harry. 

« Je ne pense pas que les barrières protègeront Harry plus longtemps si quelque chose comme cela arrivait… » répondit-il, concentrant son regard sur ses mains. 

« En toute honnêteté, je ne sais pas. » dit Dumbledore, et Fawkes chanta une brève note alors qu'il caressait sa tête, l'oiseau féerique se hérissa de plaisir. Severus le regarda un instant sans le voir, ses yeux se plissant lentement alors qu'il se remémorait les évènements de la journée. Un regard noir une fois de plus rempli d'inquiétude, il changea rapidement le sujet vers une autre de ses inquiétudes. 

« Albus, je crois que Voldemort se doute de quelque chose… à propos de Harry. » dit-il, et Dumbledore leva ses yeux de surprise. 

« Est-ce qu'il t'a demandé des choses à propos de lui ? » demanda-t-il, ses mains tapotant anxieusement le bureau. 

« Oui, il m'a demandé comment il s'intégrait à Hogwarts… juste avant de me montrer les Enfants du Serpent. Je pense qu'il se doute que Zackary a la Marque… » répondit-il, ses mains allant se poser inconsciemment sur son propre lien avec Voldemort. Cela picota lorsqu'il la toucha, mais resta silencieux. 

« Alors, nous devons être extrêmement prudents. Severus, s'il continue à demander, je ne veux plus que tu ailles auprès de lui. Je ne veux pas que toi et Harry perdiez la vie, ordonna Dumbledore, ses yeux possédant à nouveau un air calme et puissant qui ne laissait aucune place pour un argument. Severus cligna des yeux de choc, et il ferma sa bouche. Albus le retirerait de ses devoirs d'espion ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait espéré avant un million d'années, et il ne pouvait pas exactement dire combien il voulait en être là. Autant qu'il détestait son devoir en tant que Death-Eater, il devait s'absoudre de ses péchés. 

« Tr…Très bien, Albus. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois vraiment partir. » réussit-il à murmurer alors qu'il secouait encore sa tête de surprise. Dumbledore ne fit que sourire et acquiesça se reposant contre le dossier de sa chaise ornementée. 

« Très bien, viens me voir si quelque chose arrive, je serai là toute la soirée. » dit-il, et Severus hocha sa tête silencieusement, se demandant à nouveau si l'homme en face de lui lisait ses pensées. 

« Je le ferai. » dit-il faiblement, et il glissa à travers la porte. L'horloge cliquetait, et malgré sa curiosité pour le livre de Slytherin, il n'était pas sur le point de laisser son fils à travers l'appel, tout seul. Aucun d'eux n'était entièrement sûr que quelque chose arrive avec l'appel, puisque Harry n'avait été que légèrement affecté avant, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Si quelque chose arrivait, Severus serait là, soit pour le réconforter… soit pour retenir son fils, peu importe le besoin que cela serait. 

La pensée de devoir retenir Harry physiquement faisait battre douloureusement le cœur de Severus, mais il continua sa route vers les donjons, fonçant à travers les raccourcis. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la pensée que son fils devienne l'un des enfants de la pièce, une simple marionnette. Cela le blessait, et il repoussa cette pensée. Les barrières allaient le protéger, peut-être pas complètement, mais suffisamment pour qu'il garde son propre esprit. Et une fois que les amis d'Albus seront arrivés pour renforcer les barrières, l'appel n'aura plus aucun effet. 

Les couloirs des cachots étaient vides lorsqu'il atteignit les ténèbres, les pierres reflétaient faiblement la lumière des torches vacillantes. Il n'était pas resté très longtemps dans le bureau de Albus, un peu plus que d'habitude, Severus ouvrit la porte de ses appartements alors qu'il fonçait à l'intérieur, réalisant seulement combien paniqué il devait paraître à l'expression sur le visage de la personne assise à l'autre bout de la pièce. Harry était assit calmement sur le canapé, un vieux livre usé ouvert sur ses genoux.

« Salut. » dit Severus, surpris de se découvrir légèrement hors d'haleine. « Est-ce que tout s'est bien passé aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de ralentir les battements de son cœur. Harry semblait encore plus surpris par le changement de son attitude, mais il haussa les épaules et ferma le livre, lui envoyant un demi sourire. 

« Oui. » dit-il, et alors que Severus approchait, il remarqua pour la première fois l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son fils. « Tu as eut un meeting aujourd'hui ? » dit Harry, passant une de ses mains sur sa cicatrice. 

« Oui. » dit Severus, en retirant ses robes avant de prendre un siège à côté de son fils. Quelque chose comme du soulagement traversait ses veines, et il réalisa seulement maintenant qu'il s'était attendu à trouver son fils se secouant sur le sol de douleur. 

« J'ai vu que tu semblais un peu stressé, si cela ne te dérange pas que je te le dise. » dit Harry avec un autre sourire, et Severus secoua sa tête. 

« Ce n'est pas le meeting qui m'ennuyait Harry. » Il soupira et se reposa contre le canapé chaleureux. « Cela fait longtemps que tu es là ? »

« Pas vraiment, j'étais à la bibliothèque. » répondit rapidement Harry, et Severus remarqua une once d'éclat machiavélique dans ses yeux émeraude. 

« Tu étudiais, j'espère. » dit Severus, fixant Harry avec un regard déterminé. Le garçon bougea, mal à l'aise, sur son siège, mordant sa lèvre, montrant ainsi sa culpabilité. 

« Er… » fut tout ce que dit Harry, évitant le regard de son père. Severus secoua sa tête d'amusement et soupira, regardant le garçon. Il était surprenant de voir combien le garçon pouvait être un bon acteur lorsqu'il avait prit sa nouvelle identité, mais il ne pouvait pas réussir à sembler innocent lorsqu'il était coupable même si sa vie en dépendait. 

« C'est ce que je pensais. Mais sois assuré que cet été ne sera pas gâché. » dit Severus, fixant Harry avec son regard, lui disant surtout de ne pas argumenter. Harry cligna des yeux de surprise, ces derniers devenant aussi grands que ceux d'un hibou. 

« Est-ce que cela veux dire ce que je pense que cela veux dire ? » articula-t-il, et Severus sourit. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses que cela veux dire ? » demanda-t-il, adorant l'excitation de son fils. Il avait pensé à ça depuis un moment maintenant, mais il n'avait pas osé aborder le sujet avec Harry jusqu'à ce que Black soit informé de la situation. 

« Que je… que je peux rester avec toi ? » bégaya Harry, et Severus fut surpris par ce nouveau regard de désespoir mêlé d'espoir sur le visage de son fils. Il n'avait pas pensé que Harry refuserait, mais il n'avait pas non plus imaginé que le garçon aimerait cette idée. 

« Oh, j'imagine que je peux te trouver une chambre quelque part… » dit-il, faisant un grand geste de la main. Instantanément, Harry eut un grand sourire, et Severus tomba pratiquement lorsque le garçon le serra soudainement d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentée. Il était pratiquement sûr que même Hagrid n'aurait pas fait mieux. 

« Merci. » souffla Harry dans ses cheveux, et Severus lui caressa le dos légèrement, retournant l'étreinte un peu moins forte. Il était content que Harry l'ait libéré et se soit rassit sur le canapé mais semblait embarrassé par ce qu'il venait de faire. 

« Le directeur m'a dit que tu avais demandé si tu pouvais rester ici l'été dernier, j'ai donc supposé que tu ne voulais pas retourner chez tes muggles. » dit Severus après avoir retrouver son souffle. Harry détourna le regard et acquiesça, une légère douleur traversant ses yeux ce qui augmenta instantanément la curiosité de Severus. 

« Oui, je préférerais ne pas les revoir si j'avais le choix, et je sais que ce sentiment est mutuel. » dit-il, et Severus fut pratiquement désolé pour avoir ramené le sujet sur le tapis. L'humeur avait changée d'une excitation à une douleur pratiquement instantanément, et Severus savait sans aucun doute qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus qu'un dégoût mutuel. 

« Mais, ce sont les parents de _ta _mère dont tu parle, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, ses sourcils se plissant de réflexion. En de multiples occasions, il avait entendu Harry parler de façon négative des Dursley. Il savait qu'ils ne faisaient pas vraiment attention à lui, ou n'avaient pas été une bonne famille, mais la douleur dans les yeux de Harry semblait être plus profonde que ça. La famille de Lily n'aurait sûrement pas été… abusive… il avait rencontré ses parents une fois, et ils avaient été les plus gentilles personnes qu'il avait rencontré. La sœur de Lily ne pouvait pas être _si _différente d'eux… 

« Oui. » admit Harry en hochant de la tête, regardant maintenant ses genoux. 

« Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu ne vas pas avoir de problèmes, tu sais. » demanda Severus, plaçant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule maigre de son fils. Harry le regarda brièvement avant de lui sourire. 

« Je sais. Je préférerais… ne pas en parler, maintenant. » dit-il, agitant nerveusement ses mains sur ses genoux. « Je te promets de te le dire, d'accord ? Simplement pas maintenant. » dit-il, relevant à nouveau ses yeux. 

« D'accord, je te crois. » Severus soupira, se reposant contre le canapé à nouveau. Harry reporta son regard sur ses genoux et resta silencieux, ses yeux fixant ses mains. Ses yeux plissés, Severus essayait de penser à quelque chose qui pourrait le distraire. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de laisser Harry s'asseoir comme ça, attendant l'appel sonnant le glas, le laissant pendant tout ce temps dépressif. Après un moment, ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeu d'échec sur l'une des étagères, et il reposa son regard sur Harry. « Je ne penses pas que tu veuilles jouer aux échecs… » demanda-t-il, et Harry éclata de rire, secouant sa tête avec vigueur. 

« Non, tu vas me battre en trois mouvements. » dit-il, et Severus fut heureux de voir que la souffrance avait disparu de ses yeux. « Tu peux me parler de la fois où Sirius t'a donné des oreilles de chaton. » offrit-il avec un petit sourire, ses yeux brillant d'une lumière familière. Severus renifla de surprise et rigola, puisqu'il n'était pas un mystère pour lui de _qui_ lui avait mentionné cet incident. 

« Oh, il t'a parlé de ça, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il, et Harry acquiesça, souriant avec anticipation. « Très bien… je suppose que cela ne fera pas de mal, il t'a sans doute dit une version déformée en plus. »

« _Définitivement_. » confirma Harry. 

« Et bien, cela remonte à note sixième année… » 

****  Flashback ****

La salle de classe de Métamorphose avait toujours été un peu trop lumineuse pour les goûts de Severus, mais aujourd'hui, la lumière matinale passant à travers les fenêtres semblaient faire flamboyer la pièce entière. Ou peut-être était-ce le fait que tout le monde semblait très heureux ce matin, plutôt que de s'asseoir simplement à leurs tables, leurs esprits et leurs corps abandonnant avec regret leur sommeil. Les quatre garçons étaient de loin les plus heureux du groupe, même le timide petit Pettigrew semblait content. Severus fit la grimace un peu plus, cela ne semblait pas bon…

Si la vérité devait être dite, Severus devait admettre qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas plus que ça à propos de Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrew s'il avait le choix. En première année, il avait été content d'être ignoré par tout le monde sauf par quelques braves (ou stupides) personnes l'approchant. Mais Black était arrivé avec l'idée que Severus serait le parfait 'sujet' pour toutes leurs nouvelles farces, et la guerre avait commencé. Maintenant, Severus ne voulait rien de plus que de les faire renvoyer, et il _voulait_ les faire renvoyer, d'une façon ou d'une autre… 

« Très bien, tournez vos livres à la page 256, je vais vous associer dans un moment. » dit McGonagall alors qu'elle apparaissait de son bureau à l'arrière de la pièce. Pour Severus, elle semblait simplement aussi joyeuse que le reste de la classe, et il était pire que la directrice de Gryffindor est également cette humeur. Lorsque McGonagall était heureuse, le cours devenait plus intéressant, et définitivement pas d'une bonne façon. Avec un soupire résigné, Severus feuilleta son livre et lut rapidement la section requise, absorbant l'information avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme que d'habitude, même si ce n'était pas vraiment comme d'habitude. Ils allaient métamorphoser des moufles en chatons, d'après ce que disait le livre en tout cas. C'était supposé être plus un challenge puisqu'il allait transformer deux objets (des moufles) en un (un chaton), mais ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait Severus. Ce qui l'inquiétait était le fait que McGonagall est mentionné le mot 'partenaire', et avec son humeur, il n'avait aucun doute que le cours serait dur, d'une manière ou d'une autre. 

Le son de personnes remuant sur leur siège ramena son attention loin de ses pensées, et avec un grognement il nota que tout le monde apparaissait avoir fini de lire. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas les laisser travailler seuls ? se demanda-t-il, regardant la classe. 

« Très bien tout le monde, fermez vos livres et sortez vos baguettes. Je vais vous répartir en binôme pour l'entraînement. » dit-elle, et Severus serra des dents alors qu'elle commençait à nommer les paires, ses yeux s'assombrirent alors que chaque personne qu'il considérait tolérable était nommée. Son dernier espoir fut balayé lorsque 'Evans, Lily' fut associé avec 'Creevey, Xander' et seul lui et une autre personne restait et se fixait de chaque côté de la pièce. C'était bien sûr Sirius Black, le plus vicieux des Maraudeurs… oh oui en effet, la journée se révélait être un enfer. 

Severus ferma son livre avec brutalité, et envoya un regard mauvais vers lui alors que le Gryffindor traversait la pièce, une lueur machiavélique brillant dans ses yeux bleus. L'autre garçon s'affaissa dans un siège et le regarda, comme s'il essayait de le provoquer de lui donner une de ses fameuses remarques sarcastiques. Severus ne retourna que son regard et serra sa baguette plus fermement, ne regardant même pas les deux paires de moufles qui étaient soudainement apparues sur la table entre eux. 

« Si tu peux mettre de côté ton ego mal placé pour une heure, Black, je crois que nous pourrions rejoindre le reste de la classe et nous mettre au travail. » dit Severus, arrachant Sirius à sa contemplation d'une  fille blonde de l'autre côté de la pièce. Avec un reniflement dérisoire, Sirius dirigea sa baguette vers sa paire de moufles. Il y eut un subtile 'pop' et les moufles se métamorphosèrent instantanément en un petit chaton blanc. 

« Voilà. Travail fini, ego apaisé. » dit Sirius, croisant ses bras fièrement sur sa poitrine. Puis il sourit avec son sourire habituel vers Severus et leva son menton. « Cela devrait être chouette de te regarder essayer de faire ça pour le reste du cours. » dit-il, et Severus gronda sombrement alors qu'il soulevait sa baguette. 

« Si tu t'étais concentré pendant un moment, Black, tu aurais remarqué que ton chaton _porte _une moufle. Je suis sûr que ce n'était pas dans le texte. » répondit-il, et fut récompensé par une rougeur d'embarras apparaissant sur les joues de Sirius alors qu'il réalisait que c'était vrai. 

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fais pensé que tu peux faire mieux ? » rétorqua-t-il après avoir regagné ses moyens. 

« Plutôt le fait que je _peux_ faire mieux. » dit Severus, et avec un mouvement gracieux de sa baguette, ses propres moufles se transformèrent en un chaton gris parfaitement normal, qui donna un minuscule 'mew' de surprise. Severus sourit fièrement de lui, très heureux de s'être entraîner durant les vacances d'hiver. « Est-ce que j'ai survécu à ton examen, Black ? T'es cape de réessayer ? Ou mon succès a-t-il abaissé ton facteur de supériorité ? » dit-il, souriant au regard que lui envoyait le Gryffindor à ses côtés. 

« Tu penses que tu es _impressionnant_ Snape ? Et si on essayait quelque chose d'un peu plus dur ? » lui répondit Sirius, et les yeux de Severus se plissèrent, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. 

« Nous avons fait le travail demandé, Black. Je n'ai aucune intention de travailler avec toi plus longtemps que nécessaire. » grommela-t-il, n'osant pas détourner ses yeux du Maraudeur. Sans aucun doute, il pensait déjà à un plan pour soit l'embarrasser soit quelque chose qui lui rapporterait des ennuis…

« Tu es sûr ? Parce que je ne pense pas que tu _puisses_ faire quelque chose de plus dur que ça. » continua Sirius, et Severus lui envoya un regard mauvais, ses lèvres se retroussant. Il se maudit mentalement d'avoir laisser Black l'énerver aussi facilement, mais sa fierté dans ses habilités était définitivement un sujet tendu. 

« Ne présume pas savoir ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire. » siffla-t-il, et Black éclata de rire, tournant sa bague de façon arrogante. 

« Qui dit que je présu… » commença-t-il, mais n'eut jamais eut le temps de finir sa phrase. En l'espace d'un instant Severus avait levé sa baguette deux fois, tournant effectivement Sirius en un chaton et à nouveau en lui-même, au moment où McGonagall présentait son dos à la classe. 

« Voilà. Maintenant, vas-tu me laisser seul ? » grommela-t-il, obtenant ainsi un autre meow curieux du chaton gris. 

« C'est mon tour ! » cria Sirius de bonheur, et Severus se mit en colère. 

« Oh non, tu ne le feras pas, je ne te laisserais pas t'entraîner sur… » commença-t-il, mais après un bref pop et une subtile sensation de picotement sur sa tête, s'arrêtant au milieu de sa phrase. « … moi. » finit-il, fixant le garçon qui riait de lui en tenant ses oreilles. Il savait ce qui était arrivé, il pouvait les sentir à travers ses cheveux. Black lui avait fait cadeau d'une paire d'oreilles félines, qui était tourner vers le derrière de sa tête de colère. « Je te déteste. » gronda-t-il, et Sirius continua simplement de rire. 

« Mr Black ! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire ?! » demanda soudainement la voix de McGonagall, et Severus lui envoya un regard misérable. « Mr Snape, à l'infirmerie tout de suite. » dit-elle d'exaspération, jetant un regard glacial à Sirius alors que Severus murmurait un rapide 'merci' sur le chemin de la sortie. 

« _Meow_. » dit soudainement Sirius, et Severus claqua la porte, ignorant le grondement de rire de la classe derrière la porte. 

« Et cela fera 20 points en moins de Gryffindor ! Honnêtement, Mr Black, je m'attendais à mieux de… » commença à hurler McGonagall une fois qu'il était parti, mais Severus ne fit que grommeler sur son chemin. Un de ces jours il ferait payer à Black toutes les fois où il l'avait embarrassé… 

****  Fin du Flashback ****

« Je ne me suis jamais venger de ça… » dit Severus avec un soupir. 

« Et bien, Sirius sera là pendant une semaine, voir plus… » dit Harry, réussissant à paraître à la fois innocent et conspirateur. 

« Est-ce que tu m'encourages à prendre ma revanche sur ton parrain pour une farce qu'il a faite lorsque nous avions seize ans ? » demanda Severus, avec un choc feint, sa bouche formant un sourire d'amusement.

« Oui. » dit Harry, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête, clignant des yeux innocemment. 

« Maintenant, je _sais _que tu es mon fils. » Severus éclata de rire, et Harry sourit. 

« Le suis-je ? Et je pensais que j'étais celui de Flitwick… » dit-il, tapotant son menton en feignant la réflexion. 

« Oh oui, je peux voir la ressemblance. » lui dit Severus, et tout deux éclatèrent de rire à l'image. Si ils étaient surpris par la facilité qu'ils avaient de rire, aucun ne le montra. Seul Harry prit le temps de remarquer combien son père était transformé par cette émotion. Avec ses yeux sombres vivant, et sa bouche formant un grand sourire, mauvais était le dernier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Cet homme était complètement différent de celui qui avait intimidé Harry en première année, et même différent d'un homme nerveux et criard qui serait placé dans un lit d'hôpital. Il était fier d'appeler cet homme son père. 

« Tu as changé… en dehors de la classe, je veux dire. » dit Harry, un demi sourire formé par ses lèvres. Severus sourit et une de ses mains passa à travers ses cheveux, alors qu'il le regardait. 

« Toi également. Je me souviens de la fois où tu t'es caché derrière des statues pour m'éviter. » dit-il. 

« … et tu m'as retiré des points pour avoir respiré. » continua Harry, et Severus eut également un demi sourire. 

« Et bien, je ne peux pas prendre des points de ma Maison maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il, ses yeux brillant avec humour. 

« J'aime le nouveau toi. » dit Harry, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Severus ne dit rien mais regarda le garçon souriant, aimant la flamme de fierté qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il le regardait. Il ne pouvait même pas dire comment il avait réussi à haïr le garçon qui était assis à ses côtés, ses sentiments du passé semblaient si distants maintenant qu'il ne pouvait même pas imaginé qu'ils aient existé.

Un petit cri le sortit de ses pensées, et son regard se reporta immédiatement sur le garçon aux cheveux sombres à son côté. Les muscles de la mâchoire de Harry s'étaient soudainement tendus, et ses mains pâles étaient devenues encore plus pâles que d'habitude alors qu'il serrait ses robes, ses ongles traversant le tissu sombre. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il clignait des yeux rapidement, comme s'il essayait de retirer quelque chose de ses yeux. 

« Harry ? » demanda Severus, essayant d'attraper l'épaule de son fils. Sous sa paume, il pouvait sentir Harry trembler, tous ses muscles se tendirent alors qu'il avait une bataille interne. 

« Il… appelle… » articula Harry, fermant soudainement ses yeux alors qu'une vague de douleur le traversa. Une panique glaciale parcourut les veines de Severus en un instant, le calme qu'il avait réussi à trouver disparaissait dans les profondeurs de son estomac. Harry commença soudainement à trembler plus violemment, sa respiration devenant de courts sifflements. 

« Tiens bon Harry, concentres-toi sur ma voix… » dit-il, attrapant rapidement l'autre épaule de Harry et le tournant vers lui pour qu'il soit face à lui sur le canapé. Même s'il aidait son fils, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir ses images dans son esprit. Tant de visages vides d'émotions, des yeux blancs… sans vie, et semblant être des coquilles vides… Harry assis parmi eux… 

« … mal… il est plus proche… » cria Harry faiblement, sa voix s'affaiblissant. Alors que Severus regardait la couleur disparaître des yeux de Harry devenant terne alors que la vie** l**ui était arrachée. Dans une vague de panique, Severus rapprocha Harry de ses bras, le serrant contre sa poitrine comme s'il pouvait physiquement le protéger de l'appel de Voldemort. Par surprise, Harry sembla se calmer instantanément, le violent tremblement de son corps fortement réduit. 

« Reste avec moi… tu peux le combattre. » souffla Severus, passant ses doigts à travers les longs cheveux sombres de son fils. Harry prit une inspiration difficile, et se laissa tomber dans ses bras, ses longs doigts se desserrant. « C'est fini ? » demanda-t-il, passant toujours ses doigts à travers les cheveux de son fils. 

« Je pense. » souffla Harry, et Severus recommença à respirer. Harry semblait incroyablement faible mais il ne tremblait plus ni ne respirait rapidement. Il prenait de longues inspirations, se laissant aller inconsciemment dans les bras de son père. 

« Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ? » demanda Severus, et Harry secoua sa tête contre sa poitrine. 

« Non, ça ira. » dit-il, et Severus sourit. Il était sûr que Harry n'allait pas bien, mais s'il ne voulait pas aller à l'infirmerie, alors il devrait simplement lui donner une potion ou deux à la place. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il ne laisse le garçon hors de vue dans sa condition actuelle. « Merci, Papa. » dit soudainement la douce voix, et Severus se figea, regardant la tête sombre qui reposait contre son épaule avec de grands yeux. Toutes ses pensées semblèrent s'arrêter, son esprit vide par la vague instaurée par la douce voix, n'ayant prononcé qu'un mot. Il cligna des yeux de surprise, remarquant seulement maintenant le regard des yeux verts lui souriant. Il rendit instantanément le sourire, renforçant ses bras autour du petit corps le tenant contre lui comme pour le protéger. 

« De rien. » dit-il, et le sourire de Harry s'agrandit, fermant ses yeux de contentement. Severus ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer pour cela. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait danser parmi les étoiles par la joie que lui avait apporter ce simple mot à son cœur. 

------

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

Nous avons atteints les 500 review (**517)**, ça y est, qu'est-ce que je suis contenteuh. Le compte à rebours est maintenant à 6 chapitres (**le 43 étant toujours en cours d'écriture en ce jour même, puisque j'ai eut un mail de Severitus)**.

Je ne sais plus qui se posait cette grande interrogation : « Quand est-ce que Harry appellerait Sevy papa en face ? » Il vient de le faire (**il était un peu cassé mais il l'a fait !)**.

**Sweetie** : qui vient nous dire coucou pour la première fois et qui nous poste notre 500ème review. Champomy et cotillons (*** clap clap*)**. 

**Chen** : eh oui, ce n'est pas un Disney, c'est un concurrent. Il n'a pas pu s'endormir durant ce cours. Pssst : tu as raison d'avoir peur pour la suite des évènements (**vous bouffez pas trop les ongles)**.

**Ocane Potter** : c'est la supposition la plus répandue.

**Luffynette** : on sait que c'est bon, ne nous fais pas une indigestion.

**Wynzar** : peut-être que lorsque tu as posté ta review, il y en avait plus de 500 mais nous avons attendu pendant TROIS heures d'avoir la review n°500 pour mettre le chapitre et nous ne l'avons pas eu (**qui est arrivé à 02h25)**. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir que ça aurait pu être toi ? Il y a une petite question que je me pose : tu n'as pas attrapé d'ampoules en tapant ton profil ? (**des ampoules au bout des doigts, j'ai jamais vu)**

**Anya** : La traduction de Darkrogue est superbe. La version originale a été retirée (**snif)**, en fait, je sais pas pourquoi, parait qu'elle était trop violente pour les zentils zenfants (**ou trop de sexe, puisque maintenant il faut les placer sur un autre site s'ils les trouvent impropre)**. Elle a aussi traduit Ombre et Lumière de RJ Andrews qui est géniale. Moi aussi je te dis à demain.

**Diane23** (seconde place avec 30 review) : Nous avons déjà dépassé Alohomera elle en a que 150 malgré son magnifique travail (**que j'adore)**, je vous conseille d'aller la reviewer pour l'encourager (**et moi qui croyait qu'elle mettait un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui quelle déception)**. La relation Harry et Draco va prendre un tournant auquel vous vous attendiez peut-être (ou pas) mais Darcounet va devoir subir une épreuve qui mettra vos nerfs en pelote je le sens (**oh oui)**.

**Csame** : tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'était déchiffrable, il existe pire sur les review Gundam Wing que j'ai lues. Dans toutes les fics que j'ai lues qui parlaient d'animagus, Hermione était un félin, je pense que c'est en référence à Pattenrond (**sans blague, Harry en chouette, Ron en … rat, il va bien finir par trahir quelqu'un celui là avec son tempérament, et pis il veux se départager de ses frères, un vrai p't Death-Eater)**.

**Mymy** : d'après toi que va-t-il préférer faire entre lui foutre une claque et le mettre au coin et le féliciter ? Nous avons déjà un Zackary et tu voudrais un Dark Harry ? (**oh oui, mais il est déjà là)** Tu n'as pas trop de fièvre, tu es sûre ? L'histoire est assez sombre sans qu'il y en ait besoin d'en rajouter (**j'aime les histoire sombre)**.

**Pat06** : faut prendre l'ADSL, plus de problème de forfait comme ça. Squatte, squatte et review-nous, il n'y a aucun problème. Le livre ne contient pas que de bonnes choses (**j'pense pas qu'il en contienne de bonnes perso) **mais bon on ne s'attend pas à un livre de contes de la part de Salazar. J'espère que ce que tu as pu lire dans ce chapitre ne t'a pas fait faire ne crise cardiaque. Tu n'as rien fumé et pourtant je n'ai vu aucune différence par rapport à d'habitude, les mots ne devaient pas être assez rayonnant, tu n'as pas utilisé le bon sortilège ou le bon parchemin, ce sera pour la prochaine fois. 

**Eve** : c'est papounet qui chante une berceuse à son Riri pour l'aider à s'endormir après le vilain cauchemar. La réponse est donnée juste avant que Harry comprenne ce que dit l'Hydre, je reprend l'explication d'Hagrid et je traduis : L'hydre est une parente des serpents, donc elle parle fourchlangue (parseltongue) (**sinon tu dois lire le deuxième tome)**. Nous continuons, nous continuons mais nous serons bien obligé de nous arrêtés lorsque nous n'aurons plus rien à traduire et à corriger (**6 jours)**.

**Lana et Amy** : nous continuerons notre traduction jusqu'au bout (**malheureusement pour vous)**.

**Miya Black** : maintenant que tu as pénétré dans notre cercle d'initiés, nous ne te laisserons plus t'échapper niark niark niark, tu es parfaitement endoctrinée sans espoir de retourner un jour à la normalité (**bienvenue dans ta chambre, ordi, imprimante, une jolie fenêtre donnant sur les chambres de tes compagnons… une facture salée)**. Bienvenu parmi les zarbi dépendants que nous sommes.

**Lunenoire** : je ne sais pas si Hagrid voudra se séparer d'elle, je ne pense pas avoir été la source d'inspiration divine et sarcastique utilisée pour faire ce personnage puisque je ne connaissais ni Severitus ni l'Hydre lorsque j'ai commencé mes chroniques (je ne les connais toujours pas depuis le temps que je les fais) (**ben elle a marqué qu'elle comptait gardé l'Hydre pendant un moment, mais elle a peut être oublier depuis le temps)**

**Dragonwing** : Cela ne devrait plus trop tarder, ils vont même le vouer aux gémonies, et se maudire d'avoir eu cette idée funeste. Je te crois volontiers avant d'avoir le réseau dans ma chambre moi aussi il m'arrivait de piquer une crise.

**Mangafana** : c'est sûr que je ne suis pas dans une m**** pareille mais faut le faire tout de même, il y ait encore plus que moi les deux pieds dedans, il faut toujours mettre sur disquette et faire une copie sur son propre disque dur si la disquette déraille (**ou si le disque dur crash, ou si y'a un virus…)**. Tonton Voldy l'a dit lui-même : ce ne sont que des marionnettes qu'il manipule à loisir (**il peut en faire ce qu'il veux)**, la raison pour laquelle Vanus a plus d'arbitre que les autres est expliqué, je pense que tu as pu deviner son rôle (**guide si t'as pas compris)**. Gentil te semble difficilement compatible avec Draco ? Tu vas alors avoir de drôles de surprise avec la suite (**O_o)**.


	37. Le Dragon se Réveille

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Severitus, sauf la traduction 

**Malheureusement, il n'y aura pas de chapitre demain, puisque je vais chez ma maman, et y'a pas d'ordi là-bas. Vous devrez attendre jusqu'à dimanche soir pour les plus chanceux (dépend de ffnet), mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de mettre des reviews, je ne trouve pas en avoir reçu assez pour le chapitre précédent de 11 pages !!!!! (celui-là en fait 7)**

WARNING : y'a Dracouninet qui nous fait un grillage de neurones. Et y'a un passage très sombre qui fait très peur (**boooouuu****)**.

------

**Chapitre 37 : Le Dragon se réveille **

------

Draco Malfoy était perdu, quelque chose semblait devenir de plus en plus commun dans les semaines qui s'étaient écoulées depuis que Zackary Snape était arrivé à Hogwarts. D'un côté, Zackary Snape était vraiment le Slytherin idéal. Il était sombre, malin et puissant, même s'il n'avait pas choisis de montrer ce pouvoir. Et d'un autre côté, il s'était fait des amis avec les Gryffindors, il ne semblait pas faire attention à ce que les gens pensaient de lui, et il ne pensait certainement pas comme un sang pur devrait le faire. Mais malgré ses défauts, Zackary Snape avait sans aucun doute acquis le respect de Draco, et ce n'était pas une chose facile à obtenir. Ce qui avait demandé ce respect était le fait que Zackary avait une grande confiance en lui. Jamais Draco n'avait vu le garçon changer d'idéal, jamais il n'avait semblé embarrassé ou honteux pour agir différemment de ce qu'il pensait, et ce simple fait provoquait de la frustration et une légère jalousie chez Draco. 

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être si sûr de lui-même ? Pourquoi ne trouvait-il pas le courage de prendre des décisions par lui-même, sans demander constamment à son père ? Draco ne pouvait pas croire que tout ce que son père croyait était bon, il était seulement humain après tout, mais il avait désespérément besoin du support de l'homme. Draco n'était pas aussi fort que son père, il n'était pas né comme un leader naturel qui pouvait battre le plus fort avec quelques mots bien choisis. Non, il _devait se battre_ pour le petit contrôle qu'il avait. Il était faible. Il n'était pas assez intelligent pour prendre ses propres décisions, pas assez fort pour imposer ses décisions aux autres, et il avait trop de fierté pour simplement devenir un 'serviteur'. Son père était fort, intelligent et un chef naturel. Il savait ce qui était le mieux, enfin, c'est ce que Draco pensait. 

Peu importe les doutes qui avaient circulé dans sa tête, Zackary avait finalement forcé Draco à arriver à une conclusion. Zackary n'avait pas essayé de lui faire changer ses idées, il n'avait pas essayé de le convaincre de voir les choses à sa façon, alors que Draco lui-même avait essayé de faire cela avec l'autre garçon. La discussion qu'ils avaient eut il n'y a pas si longtemps avait été une vraie claque au visage. Draco a réalisé qu'il devait grandir. Il n'aurait pas son père toujours autour de lui pour prendre ses décisions ou pour venir le sauver, il ne pouvait pas toujours aller vers l'homme pour qu'il retire chaque difficulté qui était sur son chemin. Non, un jour ou l'autre, Draco devrait faire cela par lui-même, et même si Zackary n'avait pas dis grand-chose, il était vraiment temps qu'il fasse cela. 

Avec un grognement audible, Draco mit sa tête entre ses mains, et fixa la lettre ouverte et le minuscule paquet sur la table devant lui, la raison pour laquelle il avait eu cette réflexion en premier lieu. Son père lui avait finalement répondu, seulement pour ne rien lui donner de plus qu'il ne sache lui-même sur le fils du Maître de Potions. Oh, Draco n'avait aucun doute que la chose que son père voulait qu'il fasse avait quelque chose à voir avec le Slytherin aux longs cheveux, mais on ne lui avait pas dit quoi exactement. Il n'aimait pas ça, c'était la seule chose dont il était sûr. 

Cela n'avait jamais été un mystère que Lucius Malfoy avait une pléthore de liens sociaux. L'homme connaissait au moins une personne dans chaque organisation qui existait dans le monde sorcier. Et c'était grâce à un lien à l'intérieur de ces organisations (le Conseil des Sorciers) qu'il savait tout ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de Hogwarts. Les protections de l'école allaient être retirées, et c'était l'unique raison pour laquelle Lucius Malfoy avait envoyé une lettre à son fils. 

Ses sourcils se plissant, Draco retira le minuscule velours sur la boîte et regarda son contenu, son expression fut une d'indécision. Pour des yeux non entraînés, le minuscule onyx parfaitement ovale qui reposait sur un tissu écarlate, n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Cependant si on le mettait devant la lumière, beaucoup de runes et d'inscription à l'intérieur de la pierre revenaient à la vie, brillant d'un rouge menaçant contre le noir parfait. C'était une pierre bannissant, et une très puissante en plus. Sa seule fonction était de bloquer et de renvoyer n'importe quel sortilège jeter dans le rayon de fonctionnement de la pierre. Son seul défaut, était que cette pierre ne protégeait que des objets inanimés. Si une personne la transportait sur lui, cela ne ferait rien. Cette pierre particulière fonctionnait sur un diamètre de cent mètres, puisque c'était une des plus fortes qui existait. Les pierres bannissant n'étaient pas vraiment si rares, puisque la plupart des maisons et des bâtiments sorciers en plaçait une aux alentours des bâtiments. Gringotts elle-même clamait avoir une grande pierre bannissant, une qui empêchait de jeter n'importe quel sortilège à l'intérieur de la structure. Tout ce que l'on avait à faire était de placer la pierre et de dire une simple phrase pour l'activer, et la graine était plantée. 

Tournant la pierre dans la paume de sa main, Draco la serra et lut la lettre pour la quatrième fois, ne voyant pas vraiment les mots inscrits seulement sous ses yeux. Son père voulait qu'il place la pierre à la lisière de Hogwarts et l'activer avant que les Sorciers et Sorcières que Dumbledore avaient appelées n'arrivent et renforcent les protections autour de l'école. Même si la pierre n'affectait pas les sortilèges déjà en place, lorsque les nouvelles protections retireraient les anciennes, la pierre créerait un trou de 100 mètres dans la barrière, assez pour laisser passer ceux qui savaient où regarder. Et la vraie gloire de tout cela, était qu'il ne pouvait pas être détecté pour une simple raison : la force ou la faiblesse d'un sortilège de protection ne pouvait pas être détecté jusqu'à ce qu'il soit menacé. A moins que quelqu'un essaye de traverser les barrières, un trou de 100 mètres ne devrait pas être détecté. Et puis arrivait le problème de Draco sur cette idée. 

Draco _aimait _Hogwarts, peu importe combien il se plaignait à ses compagnons de Slytherin. Il s'était attendu à détester cet endroit, avec ce Gryffindor de Dumbledore et tout le reste… mais il n'avait jamais été sincère. Toute sa vie, on lui avait parlé de château magique, avec des pièces secrètes et des escaliers se déplaçant. Sa mère et son père lui avaient raconté comment ils avaient osé faire fuir le gardien, leurs aventures dangereuses lorsqu'ils sortaient du château la nuit, leur gloire lorsqu'il y avait la Coupe des Quatre maisons… Etait-il vraiment possible de détester cet endroit ? Draco l'avait aimé avant même d'y avoir posé un pied à l'intérieur de la vieille embarcation en première année, et après avoir vu pour la première fois le château. Et maintenant il en était là, il l'avait considérée comme sa maison temporaire ces cinq dernières années, la dernière chose qu'il voulait était qu'on la lui retire. Le fait que Dumbledore n'autorisait pas l'enseignement de la Magie Noire était un petit prix à payer selon lui. Après tout, son père et Professeur Snape étaient tous les deux allés à Hogwarts sous la direction de Dumbledore, et ils étaient tous deux des _experts _sur ce sujet. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire la même chose ? 

Donc Draco était seul pour prendre une grande décision, une qui lui serait demandée de faire. Il pouvait soit faire ce que son père lui ordonnait et placer tout ce qu'il aimait en danger, ou il pouvait se lever et refuser. « Quel moment parfait pour commencer à prendre moi-même mes décisions. » pensa sèchement Draco. C'était une des situations où il n'était pas sûr si l'une des décisions serait la bonne. D'un côté, il pouvait rendre son père fier et gagnerait les faveurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il risquerait tout ce qu'il avait connu depuis ces cinq dernières années, cela incluait les premiers amis qu'il s'était fait. Et de l'autre côté, il pouvait décevoir son père et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et perdrait sans aucun doute les faveurs qu'il avait auprès des autres Slytherins s'ils découvraient ce qu'il avait fait. Aucune des options n'étaient géniales, et Draco commençait à avoir une migraine rien qu'à y penser. 

Le son d'une porte s'ouvrant à l'intérieur d'un des dortoirs le sortit de ses pensées, et il cacha la lettre dans son exemplaires de 'Quidditch à travers les Ages', et mit la pierre et la boîte à l'intérieur de la poche de sa robe. Quelques secondes plus tard, un visage familier apparut dans le couloir d'entére, ses cheveux noirs volant derrière son visage pâle alors qu'il traversait rapidement la pièce. Ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur le magazine et se relevèrent, Draco tourna sa chaise vers la silhouette partante. 

« Hey, Zackary, attends une minute. » cria-t-il, et Zackary s'arrêta et se retourna, une main se levant pour écarter une mèche de cheveux de sa cicatrice inhabituelle sur le côté droit de son front. 

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il, passant les deux livres qu'il tenait dans un bras. 

« Est-ce que tu es occupé ? » demanda Draco, et Zackary leva un de ses sourcils de curiosité. 

« Oui. Ron, Hermione et moi allons à la bibliothèque pour étudier la métamorphose. Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux se plissant. Draco fut surpris par le choix de partenaires de Zackary, et posa le livre qui était dans sa main, sur la table devant lui. 

« Je me demandais si tu voulais jouer au Quidditch. » demanda-t-il à la place, et les yeux verts de Zackary semblaient doublés de taille. Le garçon cligna des yeux deux fois, avant qu'un sourire ne se forme sur son visage. 

« Bien sûr. » dit-il, son sourire s'agrandissant légèrement. « Je serais sur le terrain dans un heure. » ajouta-t-il, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie de la salle commune. 

« Très bien. » dit Draco en hochant sa tête, et regarda avec un sourire, la porte se remettre en place. Pour une raison ou une autre, il se sentait toujours plus capable de penser après avoir jouer au Quidditch, et il avait vraiment besoin de penser clairement avant de prendre sa décision à propos de la pierre bannissant. Puis, après avoir mis la lettre et le livre à l'intérieur de ses robes, il se mit à la recherche de Crabbe et Goyle. Ces deux-là pouvait être dangereux s'ils étaient sans supervision. 

------

Tout semblait se dérouler comme prévu… jusqu'ici, tout du moins. Harry et Ron étaient à l'intérieur de la pièce, Lupin était dans la pièce d'à côté, au cas où les choses seraient… _trop_… surprenantes, et Hermione amenait la victime, complètement inconsciente de son destin. En dehors du ricanement d'excitation de Ron, le seul son était celui de deux paires de pas dans le couloir, et la faible discussion de Hermione. 

« Hermione, c'est à propos de quoi ? Je sais que tu m'a dit que tu avais besoin de moi pour un devoir, mais pourquoi aller par ici ? » demanda Sirius alors qu'ils approchaient la porte, jetant un regard suspicieux à la fille énergétique. C'était exactement le style d'Hermione de demander de l'aide supplémentaire sur son devoir de Métamorphoses, et puisqu'il n'y avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'animagi ici, il était un bon choix… mais qu'est ce que c'était que tout ce secret **? **Il n'avait aucun doute que cela concernait quelque chose de plus avancé que le curriculum, ou peut-être qu'elle allait dans quelque chose de noir, ou peut être… peut être qu'il s'inquiétait trop.Remus avait remarqué que les évènements récents l'avait amenés de ce côté-là, et maintenant Sirius était d'accord avec lui. 

« C'est assez silencieux ici, et de cette façon je suis pratiquement sûr que tu ne te feras pas voir. » répondit-il avec un grand sourire alors qu'elle le dirigeait vers la porte fermée. Il cligna des yeux de surprise, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ça. Bien sûr, c'était pour ça. S'ils avaient été dans une salle de classe vide, il y avait toujours une chance pour qu'ils soient vus ou entendus, mais dans l'aile des Invités, dont personne n'avait entendu parler, il n'y avait aucun risque. Merlin, il était vraiment au bord… « Oops ! » cria soudainement Hermione, et Sirius remarqua que la fermeture de son sac s'était soudainement ouverte, laissant tomber ses livres sur le sol du couloir. Il bougea automatiquement pour l'aider mais elle l'en empêcha. « Rentres dans la pièce et prépares une table, je serais là dans peu de temps. » dit-elle. Il haussa les épaules et se tourna vers la porte, se posant des questions sur son étrange comportement. Quelque chose se passait ici, pensa-t-il, ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'il commença à tourner la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit révélant des ténèbres, et il grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe, alors qu'il fouillait sa poche pour sortir sa baguette, remarquant trop tard que tout n'était pas noir, il y avait des ombres. 

Un cri surpris fut le seul son qu'il fit alors que quelque chose de rapide et de lourd se jeta sur lui, le faisant tomber sur quelque chose de doux et de mou. Un oreiller, lui dit son esprit paniqué, alors que quelque chose de rose et de mouillé sortit des ombres, provenant de ce qui était assis sur lui, commençant à lécher sa mâchoire, cela le chatouillait énormément et il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire alors qu'il essayait de retirer la chose de fourrure de lui. Peu importe ce que c'était, cependant, elle semblait contente de rester sur son estomac, et rentra simplement sa langue. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Sirius put jeter un coup d'œil sur son attaquant amical, et il cria de choc. C'était un maigre loup lisse avec une paire d'yeux vert brillant très familiers, et il lui souriait sans aucun doute, ses dents blanches visibles entre ses lèvres noires. Clignant à nouveau des yeux, Sirius regarda de plus près la bête qui était assise sur lui, et remarqua la marque bizarre au dessus de son œil droit… 

« H… Harry ?! » bégaya-t-il, et le sourire du loup s'agrandit, criant un 'wuff' de confirmation avant de partir de son estomac. Sirius s'assit et continua de le fixer, son cerveau enregistrant que la chose devant lui était son filleul. Et une seconde après ça, un autre morceau d'information ressorti. « Tu es un Animagus ! » s'exclama Sirius, son visage complet s'éclairant avec fierté. A nouveau, le loup fit un grondement affirmatif. Et puis, deux secondes plus tard, Harry se tenait devant lui, à nouveau sur ses deux jambes, riant de lui. Sirius réalisa seulement maintenant qu'il y avait deux autres rires, et surtout que cela avait été le cas depuis un bon moment. 

« Par Merlin, tu aurais du vois ton visage ! » s'exclama Harry, une fois qu'il eut regagné un peu de contrôle, et Sirius dut s'empêcher de rire. 

« Incroyable ! Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ? » demanda Sirius, acceptant la main tendue que Harry lui offrait et se mit sur ses pieds. 

« Nous voulions te faire la surprise. » répondit Hermione, se dirigeant vers lui, son sac de livre à nouveau en un seul morceau. 

« Et cela valait le coup également ! » dit Ron, retirant le charme de ténèbres qu'il avait placé sur la pièce d'invité. 

« Attendez, vous avez tous étudié ? » demanda-t-il, puis réalisa combien sa question était stupide de la poser aux trois intrépides. Secouant sa tête pour lui-même, il eut un grand sourire et éclata de rire. « Bien sûr que vous l'êtes ! Vous êtes comme des lemmings, vous vous jetez sur les choses toujours ensemble… » dit-il, et il semblait que seule Hermione comprenait la comparaison. 

« Lemmings… ? » demanda Ron, fixant Sirius prudemment. Hermione secoua simplement sa tête de frustration, et Sirius ignora complètement le regard. 

« Oui, nous avons pensé que cela serait une bonne habilité à avoir. » dit Harry, et Sirius sourit, même si un peu de mélancolie apparaissait alors que les souvenirs sortaient des profondeurs de son esprit. 

« Et nous nous demandions si tu pouvais nous donner un … » dit Ron, semblant légèrement embarrassé de sa question. 

« J'en serai heureux. » dit Sirius, fixant les trois enfants avec sa poitrine gonflée de fierté. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il les regardait, de bons souvenirs du temps déjà passé sortant de son esprit. L'héritage des maraudeurs avait été passé. « Alors… où est ce qu'on commence ? » dit-il, faisant craquer ses articulations alors qu'une lueur dangereuse les fit immédiatement regretter de lui avoir dit leur secret. Avec un doux rire, Sirius eut un mauvais sourire alors qu'il voyait le changement soudain dans leur expression. Cela allait être amusant… 

------

Draco était déjà là lorsque Harry arriva sur le terrain de Quidditch, partagé entre un état de fatigue et d'excitation. Sirius était un esclavagiste lorsqu'il les aidait dans leur entraînement pour devenir Animagus, et pendant la moitié du temps, Harry avait été convaincu que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il finirait dans une armée. Il était définitivement heureux que Sirius leur ait fait des excuses et soit parti, même s'il était curieux de savoir où son parrain avait disparu. Cependant, il était maintenant épuisé, mais toujours déterminé à faire un petite partie de Quidditch. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas été capable de voler sur un balai, et il n'avait pas réalisé combien le Quidditch lui manquait maintenant qu'il n'était plus dans l'équipe de Gryffindor. Peu importait que Harry ait prêté son Firebolt pour la saison, ou que son vieux balai qu'il avait sous le bras était un Cleansweep 5, ou que son adversaire était Draco, il allait jouer au _Quidditch._

Draco se tenait sur le côté avec son Nimbus 2002 sur son épaule, et se dirigeait maintenant vers la porte là où Harry avait fait son entrée, qui essayait de retirer les brindilles errantes du balai de l'école. « Tu sembles fatigué. » dit rapidement Draco, alors qu'il le rejoignait au milieu du terrain, où le coffre des balles de Quidditch les attendait impatiemment. « Cette sang de bourbe voulait prendre toute la nuit pour étudier ? » continua Draco, essayant de couvrir l'excitation qu'il ressentait pour le jeu à venir avec ses phrases.

La réponse immédiate de Harry fut de le frapper avec la poignée du balai sur sa tête. 

« Ow ! C'était pourquoi ?! » s'exclama Draco, massant sa tête où le balai avait frappé. 

 « Pour te rappeler de ne pas appeler Hermione comme ça lorsque je suis dans le coin, s'il te plait. » répondit simplement Harry, ses yeux plissés. Puis, comme si un interrupteur avait été levé, un sourire éclaira son visage. « Quidditch ? » demanda-t-il heureux, et Draco cligna des yeux avant d'acquiescer. 

Le jeu devint rapidement intéressant. C'était un jeu classique de deux batteurs, avec Harry et Draco essayant de frapper les cognards vers l'autre ou à travers les anneaux à chaque bout du terrain. Selon Harry, Draco était un bien meilleur Batteur qu'il était un Attrapeur, mais il n'était pas sûr le point de le dire. Draco était rapide sur son balai, mais il n'avait pas l'habilité de virer et de plonger aussi rapidement que le faisait un Attrapeur. Harry, de l'autre côté, se souvenait encore du commentaire d'Oliver Wood, comme quoi il ferait un super bon Batteur. Il_ était_ un super bon Batteur également, remarqua-t-il avec surprise. Il prenait autant de plaisir à envoyer les cognards à travers les anneaux, qu'il en avait à poursuivre le vif, et il gagnait pour l'instant le je. 

« Oh non, tu ne… » entendit-il grommeler Draco alors qu'un cognard se dirigeait vers sa tête. Un coup bien placé avec la batte l'envoya à travers le terrain, vers les anneaux, où il vira et revint vers Harry. Se préparant à intercepter la balle de fer, il fit un tour sur son balai et laissa ainsi passer le cognard, qui se dirigea à nouveau vers Draco. « Hey ! » s'exclama le garçon blond de surprise, jetant un regard contrarié alors qu'il évitait le missile. Harry éclata de rire et vola vers les anneaux, attendant l'opportunité d'envoyer un cognard voler à travers eux. __

Le son d'un coup de sifflet en dessous d'eux interrompit leur jeu. Les deux cognards se dirigeant vers leur boîte. Harry et Draco se regardèrent surprit. Madame Hooch se tenait sur le terrain, avançant vers le centre pour récupérer le coffret. Ils atterrirent à côté d'elle quelques instants plus tard, leurs visages montrant leur confusion. 

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Harry, lui tendant sa patte qu'elle prit de sa main. 

« Mr Malfoy, Mr Snape. » dit-elle, hochant de la tête pour les accueillir, puis ferma le coffret. Il a été demandé à tout le monde de rentrer dans le château. Les barrières de l'école sont sur le point d'être remplacer, et nous ne voulons pas que vous traîniez dehors. » dit-elle, ses yeux couleur ambre les regardant prudemment. 

« Ils le font _maintenant _?! » demanda Draco, paressant soudainement un peu paniqué. Les yeux de Zackary s'agrandirent de surprise. Avec l'excitation qu'il avait eut dans la journée, il avait pratiquement oublié que les protections allaient être renforcées, et il ne put empêcher un petit sourire de soulagement de se former sur son visage. 

« Oui, il le font ce soir. Cela fait trop longtemps que les barrières n'ont pas été renforcées, et avec les évènements récents, c'est une nécessité. En temps normal, cela aurait été fait pendant les vacances, mais cela est nécessaire tout de suite. » dit-elle, prenant la boîte dans ses bras et commençant à sortir du terrain. « Au fait, c'était un très bon jeu de votre part. Je ne crois pas vous avoir vu jouer avant, Mr Snape, même si je ne devrais pas être surprise par vos talents à ce jeu. » dit-elle, lui envoyant un grand sourire. Il cligna des yeux de surprise et la regarda curieusement. 

« Um… pourquoi… ? » demanda-t-il, et Draco leva les yeux puisque lui aussi était curieux. Elle sembla brièvement surprise par la question, mais néanmoins répondit. 

« Considérant combien votre père adore sa vie privé, je ne suis pas surprise qu'il ne vous ait rien dit. Severus était Attrapeur pour l'équipe des Slytherin pendant cinq ans, il les a aidé à gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons un bon nombre de fois. Il était d'un naturel pour ce jeu, c'est une honte qu'il ne joue plus. » dit-elle en soupirant. Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard choqué. Ils semblaient partager la même pensée… Professeur Snape sur un balai, poursuivant le vif. C'était une image étrange, mais une qui servit à instiller plusieurs plans dans la tête de Harry. Il semblait que c'était une des choses à ajouter à la liste des 'Choses à Faire Pendant l'Eté'. Défier son père dans un match de Quidditch. 

« Et bien, vous devriez vous dépêchez. Oh, et Zackary ? Je serai très déçue de ne pas vous voir aux sélections pour l'équipe de votre Maison l'année prochaine. » dit-elle, après avoir récupérer le Cleansweep 5 de ses mains avant de se diriger vers le côté du château. Il la regarda pendant un moment alors qu'il montait les marches de l'escalier, secouant sa tête avec amusement. Si seulement elle savait, pensa-t-il, se souvenant de son expression lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'il était sur le point de rentrer dans l'équipe en première année. En secouant sa tête, il mit de côté ce souvenir. 

Alors qu'il passait le hall d'entrée, les yeux de Harry atterrirent immédiatement sur un grand groupe de sorciers au milieu de la pièce en train de discuter. Il reconnut immédiatement trois d'entre eux, alors que le reste était de complets étrangers. Lupin, Dumbledore et Sirius (dans sa forme canine) se tenaient parmi les autres sorciers, semblant légèrement impatients pour une certaine raison. Harry n'essaya pas d'attirer leur attention, il continua sa route vers les escaliers des cachots, avec Draco à ses côtés paraissant ne pas avoir vu les sorciers. 

Draco resta silencieux sur la route vers les cachots, il avait une main dans sa poche et paraissait déchirer pour une raison. Harry le laissa à ses propres pensées et murmura le mot de passe lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte en pierre, le Slytherin le suivit aveuglément dans la salle commune. 

« Je vais aller me reposer un moment, je te verrais plus tard ? » dit Harry alors qu'il se prépara à aller dans son dortoir. Draco se tenait devant la cheminée, fixant les flammes. 

« Oui, je te verrais plus tard. Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire. » murmura-t-il, et Harry haussa les épaules, continuant son chemin dans le couloir. Alors qu'il marchait, ses yeux se plissèrent lorsqu'une pensée se forma. Draco était étrangement discret, et sa réaction à l'explication de Madame Hooch à propos des protections de l'école avait été inhabituelle. Harry espérait vraiment que la réaction de Draco n'avait rien à voir avec les protections… 

Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur de l'école, les dix sorciers se tenaient à la lisière de l'école, leurs yeux fermés de concentration. Leurs lèvres commencèrent à bouger légèrement, soufflant des phrases de latin qui n'avaient pas été prononcées depuis un bon moment. Leurs bras pointaient vers l'extérieur de la barrière de l'école alors que l'énergie sortait d'eux. Des fenêtres de l'école, les enfants et les professeurs regardaient leur prestation, les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'un jeu de lumières montait dans les airs. A chaque répétition du chant, l'énergie colorée semblait devenir plus forte, devenant plus brillante alors qu'elle commençait à former un dôme au dessus des tours de l'école. D'une minuscule fenêtre des cachots, une paire d'yeux verts regardait le processus, son visage pale de nervosité et de trépidation. 

Et à l'intérieur des cachots, un feu étincelait, envoyant des étincelles et des cendres sur la petite pierre noire cachée par les bûches se désagrégeant, abandonnée aux flammes brûlantes. 

------

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

Après avoir découvert Sevinounet papa de Riri, vous le découvrez Attrapeur (**et oui)**. Quelle sera la prochaine surprise qu'il nous réserve ?

**Maria Vodomerl** : effectivement, nous nous demandions si tu étais toujours en vie. Mais il semblerait que oui même si je me demande si ne le préférerais pas (**pas bo de dire ça)**. Faut toujours mettre une petite laine même s'il y a un rayon de soleil, c'est toujours en mai que l'on attrape les pires microbes (**il court et s'incruste partout)**.

**Eve** : ce n'est rien, les chroniques sont faites pour ça. J'extrapole mais je ne crois pas que Tonton Voldy accueille Sevinounet à bras ouverts (**oh que non)**, la fleur aux dents lorsqu'il se rendra compte de ce qu'il a l'intention de faire avec Dumby. C'est le rôle des papous de sauver leurs fistons lorsque c'est dernier sont en danger (**c'est bo les papous)**.

**Ocane**** Potter** : j'avais mis un warning à tout début pour prévenir. Je n'en sais RIEN. Peut-être lorsque la prophétie se réalisera, il y a une dizaine de chapitres à écrire avant l'épilogue que je ne connais pas (**elle a dit 50, bon elle a aussi dit que son chapitre 43 était pour le w e dernier)**.

**Siria**** Potter** : sans la fonction copier-coller, je pense que tu les taperais manuellement pour nous montrer ta frustration de l'avoir (**et là on verra que tu es frustrée)**. Est-ce que ton deuxième prénom est Zevelasuiteuh ? (**t'as**** oublié le non, Toutdsuiteuh)**

**Anya** : moi y'a pas de problème, si je suis prise en alternance, c'est l'école qui se charge de me trouver un patron, pas de problème de ce côté-là donc. J'espère que ça a été un grand moment d'émotion pour toi lorsqu'il le lui a dit et que tu as essuyé une petite larme. Me*** pour ton RDV et ton patron (**M**** aussi**).

**Lune d'argent** : « Mon ami me délaisse, o gai vive la rose, je ne sais pas pourquoi, vive la rose et le lilas, je ne sais pas pourquoi, vive la rose et le lilas » alors comme ça, on nous abandonne ? (**pas**** booooo) **Ooooh, la vilaineuh. Draco gentil ? La réponse est dans la dernière ligne du chapitre si tu as su la déchiffrer (**et oui tout est dit)**. Une cinquantaine de chapitres en tout est prévu. Le 43 est toujours attendu. Si tu as peur d'être en manque, je suis sûre que tu te jetteras sur HP et le pouvoir de la trahison qui est le premier tome d'une quintette (ce n'est pas le bon mot, ça c'est en musique mais je suis sûre que tout le monde a compris ce que je voulais dire) (**sauf que y'en a que 4 des tomes pour l'instant, le 4 étant en cours, où t'as vu que y'en avait 5 ?)**

**Sweetie** : nous hochons la tête pour montrer que nous avons été attentif à ce geste. Et nous te faisons aussi coucou pour te dire bonjour (**a que coucou)**.

**Csame** : évidemment que c'est tout beau, il fait quand même 11 pages sans les chroniques, donc il y avait intérêt à ce qu'il soit bien fait.

**Mymy** : cela veut dire que c'était une vraie séquence émotion (**snif, mais doigts en on pleurer, z'avaient trop mal)**. Je crois que nous allons toutes nous enfermer avec eux dans une salle de tortures bien équipée si Riri et Tonton Voldy nous fait ce coup-là. T'en as de la chance moi du 03 au 23 juin s'étalent mes épreuves de bac (**bah moi c'est mes exams)**, et c'est fou comme ça me fait positiver. Je suis dans un tel état que je me sens prête à claquer le premier qui me fait chier. Hier matin, l'un de mes si « gentils » camarades de classe m'a demandé si je voulais bien me suicider pour leur permettre d'avoir tous leurs bacs d'office, j'ai été de bonne humeur toute la journée surtout qu'on m'avait déjà fait cette demande l'année dernière. Guéris vite mais pas trop, le brevet c'est l'année prochaine alors profites de ces vacances avant l'heure.

**Dragonwing** : comment as-tu fait pour réaliser cet exploit ? Pas de bol pour toi, il y en aura un pas avant dimanche et oui, celui de samedi saute, Leena prend des vacances, un repos bien mérité il faut l'avouer après un mois, et oui déjà, (en fait moi depuis les vacances de Pâques et Leena au tout début des vacances de Pâques, elle a quand même traduit l'intégralité de Mon nom est Severus en huit jours) (**ah bon j'avais même pas remarqué)** un mois de travail journalier intensif. J'aime bien les maths, j'espère tomber sur les probabilités au bac c'est ce que je préfère avec les statistiques (c'est la même chose à un ti truc près) (**on peux rêver)**

**Lunenoire** : c'est peut-être du congelé, mais d'après ce qui a été dit, il y a Riri qui veut bien aider à faire du réchauffer, je me demande comment ils vont faire cette vengeance, c'est plutôt une vendetta Snape vs Black. 

**Miya**** Black** : Alohomora est encore plus sadique que moi elle nous a fait une fausse joie en nous faisons croire que le chapitre 17 était en ligne puis nous fait saliver avec les chapitres à venir qu'elle est en train d'écrire, je me demande comment nous allons faire pour tenir en attendant les 6 chapitres qu'il reste avant l'épilogue (**et je signalerais qu'il est normal qu'elle est plus de review, elle met beaucoup plus de temps à l'écrire !!)**. Je n'aime pas du tout le lapsus que tu as fait 'le dernier chapitre » ce n'est pas le dernier. Ce terme peut s'appliquer au chapitre 42 puisque le 43 se fait toujours languir ou pour l'épilogue où nous nous mettrons tou(te)s debout sur monsieur l'ordinateur et sortirons le champomy et les petits gâteaux pour fêter l'évènement (**fait des mois qu'il est prêt)**.

**Cerendy**** Potter** : la suite est déjà mise en ligne, elle ne devrait pas tarder à venir à toi. En voilà une qui va bientôt tomber dans les pommes d'inanition, si on ne lui fournit pas le chapitre suivant, comment va-t-elle faire pour survivre pendant le week-end ? (**manger**** du chocolat, c'est ton pire moment qui ressort quand t'es en présence de Dementors ? Le manque de chapitre ?)**

**Diane23** : tout sur le livre ? C'est normal, c'est le titre du chapitre. L'hydre n'apparaît pas par la suite c'était pour le cours de SACM (**elle a marqué en bas de sa page qu'elle resterait un p't moment, mais c'est male barré, peut être à la fin de la fic on la reverra)**. Oh la saleté *yeux ouverts en grand, air d'indignation suffisamment expressif* Tu as monté un complot avec Lunenoire ? Moi, vilaine, bête et méchante. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'ai qu'une seule tête, je n'entend pas de petites voix avec lesquelles je discute (**pas encore)**, je suis saine d'esprit (**ça dépend des moments)**, peut-être ne vais-je pas tarder à péter un câble parce que je ne supporte plus mon lycée mais je me dis qu'il ne me reste plus qu'un mois à tirer *normalement*. Si tu parles de Cynore, elle est la review qui suit la tienne son score est indiqué. IL N'Y A PAS DE GARCONS QUI SE FONT DES BISOUS DANS CETTE HISTOIRE (**y'a pas de Slash)**. Les nerfs en pelote c'est Dracounet dans ce chapitre qui va avoir une suite. Dod n'est pas sadique parce que sinon elle attendrait d'avoir ses 25 review par chapitre pour l'envoyer à Leena pour qu'elle puisse le mettre en ligne. Parce que d'après les prévisions que j'avais faites nous devrions en être à 600 accompli pour le chapitre 37 c'est-à-dire ce chapitre que nous postons à 533 (**et oui)**. C'est qui la vilaine maintenant ? (**pas**** nous) **Celle qui fait des concessions ou celles (ceux) qui ne laissent pas de review ? Il faudrait demander à Darkrogue si le chapitre 19, je crois, existe quelque part et où nous pouvons aller le zieuter.

**Cynore** : pour du concentré, c'était du concentré cette 46ème review.


	38. Commencement d'un Mauvais Jour 1

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Severitus

**Et voilà le p't chapitre après un long week-end et une grosse attente je pense, vous inquiétez pas j'aurai fini de traduire les chapitres suivants avant que je reparte pour deux jours **

------

**Chapitre 38 : Commencement d'un mauvais jour (1)**

------

Un matin, une semaine plus tard, Harry se réveilla en se sentant un peu étrange. Il fit comme d'habitude, il se leva, s'habilla, et évita ses compagnons de chambre, mais l'étrange sensation tendue persista. Rien n'apparaissait différent ou mauvais, mais son esprit insistait cependant sur le fait que quelque chose l'était, ou le serait très bientôt. Et donc, avec les sourcils froncés et les yeux plissés, il prit le chemin de la grande salle pour avoir son premier repas de la journée, espérant trouver au moins des distractions pour cette matinée. 

Au moment où il mit un pied au-delà des lourdes portes en chênes et entra, il savait sans aucun doute que ses espoirs avaient été vains. La sensation de 'fausseté' qui l'avait accompagnée depuis son réveil semblait être étalée dans la pièce comme un nuage noir, et il sentit ses muscles se tendre lorsque son regard parcourut la salle. D'abord, il ne put trouver ce qui n'allait pas, mais ses yeux se fixèrent sur une chose que tous ceux qui étaient assis semblaient posséder. Tous avaient des exemplaires du 'Daily Prophet' et étaient plongés dans un article ou bien discutaient avec leurs compagnons. Quelque chose de grave avait du arriver, pensa-t-il alors qu'il traversait la salle, et ce quelque chose avait été sans aucun doute ce qui avait provoqué la sensation étrange dont il avait souffert. Accélérant son allure, il posa son sac de livres sur le sol, et se glissa dans son siège habituel à côté de Draco, remarquant immédiatement que le blond fixait également étrangement le journal, comme s'il essayait d'en saisir le sens. Il n'avait même pas levé les yeux lorsque Harry était arrivé. 

« Qu'est-ce qui est si intéressant dans le Daily Prophet ce matin ? » demanda Harry, alors qu'il mettait quelques tranches de bacon dans son assiette. Surpris, son compagnon posa le journal sur la table entre eux deux, lui montrant l'article du doigt. 

« Ca. Je ne sais pas si je dois éclater de rire ou arrêter mon abonnement. » dit-il, et Harry cligna des yeux de confusion, et pencha sa tête sur l'article. Instantanément, il se figea, ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'il regardait le titre principal, où son 'vrai' nom était écrit en gros et brillait. 

**_Harry Potter : Le Nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres ?_**

_Ecrit par Tabitha Tiddle_

_Aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître, le Ministère de la Magie a fait cette déclaration hier, proclamant que notre bien-aimé Harry Potter était devenu un Sorcier Noir. Depuis la disparition de Potter il y a un mois, le Ministère s'est penché désespérément sur ce problème. Pour ce reporter, cela semble plutôt bizarre, des rumeurs sur l'appel des 'Enfants du Serpent' ont parcourut l'Europe. Le Ministère semble s'accorder sur le fait que Harry Potter est un des Enfants du Serpent et un serviteur de Vous-savez-qui. Ce n'est cependant pas suffisant pour convaincre les plus fervents admirateurs de Potter. Aujourd'hui, le Ministère a révélé quelques faits concernant Harry Potter qui semblaient ne pas convenir à l'oreille du public. D'après le ministre Fudge, Potter ne partage pas seulement l'habilité de parler Parseltongue du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il souffre également de visions de Vous-savez-qui et de ses Death-Eater. Apparemment, ils possèdent également des baguettes jumelles. Potter aurait aidé le condamné Sirius Black à s'échapper, mais aussi serait responsable de la mort de Cédric Diggory. Les faits et gestes de Potter sont toujours inconnus, même si le Ministère Fudge nous informe qu'une recherche à l'école d'Hogwarts a déjà été faite, et qu'ils ont plusieurs indices pour le chercher._

Toute pensée de déjeuner fut immédiatement oubliée. Essayant de regagner le contrôle de son expression choquée, il cilla et secoua sa tête, mais ne fut pas capable de retirer son regard du titre voyant. 

« Un peu choquant, eh ? Personnellement, je pense que ce sont des histoires. Le jour où Potter devient mauvais, je me transfère chez les Hufflepuffs ! » déclara Draco, et Harry se trouva étrangement soulager qu'au moins son ennemi juré faisait mieux que de faire confiance à Fudge. Malgré cela, il espérait que Draco n'était pas le seul, puisque cela serait étrangement ironique si celui qui était supposé devenir un mage noir soit le seul à croire qu'il ne soit pas devenu mauvais. 

« Oui, pour autant que cela me concerne, Fudge est un idiot. » offrit Harry, et se prépara à partir de la table lorsqu'un seul hibou vola soudainement, ses plumes sombres brillant légèrement sous la lumière du matin. D'un coin de ses yeux, Harry remarqua que Draco était devenu soudainement pâle. Et lorsque le hibou flotta au dessus d'eux et jeta un rouleau rouge sur la tête de Draco, il comprit pourquoi les yeux de Draco semblaient soudain terrifié. C'était une Howler (beuglante). 

Harry eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux une fois avant que le blond ne disparaisse de la table en un sprint, et eut à peine le temps de voir les portes de la salle se fermer derrière lui. Quelques Gryffindors rirent en voyant cela, et des sons de voix atténuées et hurlantes vinrent du couloir un instant plus tard, mais la plupart des personnes présentes étaient encore trop préoccupées par le journal devant eux qu'ils n'avaient rien remarqué. En conséquence, Harry se glissa en dehors de la salle à cet instant, déterminé à mettre autant de distance que possible entre lui et l'article du journal. Presque inconsciemment, il se dirigea vers les cachots, avec le fragile espoir d'y trouver son père. 

Cependant, même avec les évènements de la journée, il pensa qu'il était vraiment dans un horrible jour lorsqu'il entendit plusieurs pas lourds le suivant vers un couloir rarement utilisé. Au bout de ce couloir se trouvait l'un des escaliers qui était connecté avec les plus hauts niveaux du château vers les cachots, mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de pièces ou de sorties dans ce petit couloir. Les pas s'accélérèrent, et ses mains se posèrent nerveusement sur sa baguette dans sa poche, ses doigts entourant le bois. Accélérant sa propre allure, il se maudit lorsqu'il entendit les pas foncer eux aussi.

Soudainement, quelque chose s'attacha à ses robes et le fit reculer, les mains rudes de quelqu'un le faisant s'écraser sur le mur, ses épaules rencontrant la pierre, et envoyant ses livres s'écraser sur le sol. Avant qu'il n'ait la chance de sortir sa baguette, deux paires de mains attrapèrent ses bras et le cognèrent une deuxième fois contre le mur, l'accrochant fermement en place, et frappant sa tête contre la pierre dure. Son visage forma le regard le plus dur qu'il puisse faire malgré la douleur horrible au bas de sa tête. Il découvrit qu'il fixait cinq étranges septième année. Un était un Ravenclaw, alors que les quatre autres étaient composés de façon égale de Gryffindor et par surprise de Hufflepuff. 

« Oh, regardez, le petit Serpent est tout seul aujourd'hui. » dit un Gryffindor aux cheveux sombres, dont il se souvint vaguement du nom, 'Timothy', alors qu'il avançait vers lui, ses bras croisés. 

« Très observateur, maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser… » commença Harry, et essaya sans succès de se libérer des bras qui le retenaient. Quelques fois, il détestait être maigre, des muscles étaient quand même bien utiles après tout. 

« Je ne penses pas. Nous voulons échanger quelques mots avec toi, Snape. » dit le Hufflepuff qui figeait son bras droit, même si cela n'était pas aussi intimidant que cela le paraissait. 

« Oh ? » demanda Harry, un de ses sourcils se levant avec une curiosité moqueuse. Ses ravisseurs le regardèrent avec colère. 

« Nous sommes sûr que tu as vu le journal ce matin, Je doute que quelqu'un comme toi soit susceptible d'être en première page. » cria Timothy, s'approchant de lui pour se tenir en face. Malgré le fait que Harry était l'un des plus grands garçons de son année, Timothy le dépassait, son ombre bloquant la plupart de la faible lumière. 

« Je ne vois pas ce que cela a à voir avec le reste. » gronda Harry, et Timothy eut un petit sourire, ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'il croisait ses bras, tapotant inconsciemment sa baguette contre l'un de ses (gros) biceps. 

« Nous savons que tu prépares quelque chose. Nous t'avons observé, tu sais. » dit soudainement le Ravenclaw, se rapprochant pour se tenir à côté de son allié. Harry n'avait jamais rencontré le garçon auparavant, mais l'impression qu'il eut au premier regard fut que le garçon semblait une sorte de rongeur. Ses yeux étaient minuscules et plissés, avec un nez pointu qui n'aurait pas été si étrange s'il n'avait pas été accompagné par des moustaches. « D'abord, tu sors de nulle part et tu deviens rapidement ami avec Harry Potter lui-même, tu traînes avec ses amis, tu t'entends avec tous les professeurs… et puis Harry Potter disparaît sans aucune trace. Nous pensons que c'est un peu trop suspicieux… » continua le garçon, croisant ses bras pour essayer de paraître menaçant, malgré sa stature beaucoup plus courte. 

« Et… ? » dit Harry d'ennui, même s'il pouvait sentir sa propre peur augmenter considérablement dans son esprit. Ses yeux continuaient de parcourir les deux bouts du couloir, espérant que quelqu'un arrive avant qu'il soit frappé trop fort. 

« Et nous savons que toi et que ton père Death-Eater avez quelque chose à voir avec cela, peut-être même également ce gamin Malfoy. » finit Timothy, ses lèvres cachant ses dents serrées. Harry serra ses dents en réponse, sa panique augmentant et la peur couvrant sa colère. 

« Et je pense que tu es un fou avec une rancune contre Slytherin qui a trop mariné. » gronda-t-il, regardant l'expression surprise de Timothy sans la moindre once de satisfaction. « Très Gryffindor de ta part, tu sais. Où est donc passée la 'chevalerie' de votre maison dont vous êtes supposé être si fier ? » cria-t-il, et le visage de Timothy devint écarlate, ses yeux s'agrandissant avec colère. _Oh merde,_ pensa Harry, _peut-être faire ce dernier commentaire ne fut pas une de mes plus brillantes idées_… 

« Comme si tu le savais, Serpent. Je paris que le moment où nous partirons tu iras voir ton père… » lui dit le Ravenclaw, et Harry sentit son propre visage devenir rouge de furie. Il  réalisa vaguement que le couloir était devenu soudainement un peu plus sombre, mais son esprit choisit de l'ignorer, se fixant à la place sur les cinq personnes l'entourant. 

« Et _quand _est-ce que vous m'avez vu faire ça ? Pour des personnes qui sont supposés me 'regarder' vous n'avez sûrement pas été très observateurs ! » répondit-il, combattant les mains qui le restreignait. 

« Puis-je vous demander ce qui se passe ici ? » rugit une voix sombre et familière, et tout le monde se figea instantanément. Là, derrière Timothy lui-même, avec la plus sombre expression que Harry n'ait vu depuis longtemps, se trouvait le Professeur Snape. 

« R… Rien, Monsieur… » bégaya Timothy, et les mains qui le retenaient disparurent. Ils portaient tous instantanément des expressions d'étudiants parfaitement innocents, n'ayant rien fait alors qu'ils avaient été pris sur le fait. Harry massa le bas de sa tête en regardant avec amusement son père les terroriser, ayant soudainement découvert un autre avantage d'avoir pour père l'infâme Professeur Snape. 

« Vraiment ? Cela me semble être _quelque chose_ pour moi. » siffla Snape, ses bras croisés alors que ses longs doigts tapotaient son bras avec irritation. Ses yeux brillaient dangereusement, un peu de la façon dont un prédateur fixait sa proie. « en fait, il me semble que vous attaquez _mon fils_ dans un couloir sombre. Puis-je vous demander ce que vous aviez à l'esprit ? »

« Nous allions simplement aux dortoirs, monsieur. » bégaya l'un des Hufflepuffs, maintenant pressé et terrifié contre le mur. Harry renifla et croisa ses bras, détournant sa tête de cette scène pitoyable. Sa fierté s'était volatilisée en constatant que le garçon terrifié devant lui l'avait quelques instants auparavant immobilisé contre le mur. Bien sûr, le fait que lui-même avait été terrifié par le Maître de Potions l'aidait à se sentir un peu mieux. 

« Alors, puis-je vous faire remarquer que les dortoirs des Gryffindors et Hufflepuff sont de _ce _côté ? Je suis sûr que des septièmes années, même des idiots comme vous, auraient compris ça. » gronda Severus, ses lèvres formant un petit sourire malicieux. Il fit un autre pas lent et silencieux vers eux, provoquant le recul des cinq autres un peu plus loin. 

« On a du se perdre, Monsieur, nous allons y aller… » dit Timothy, et ils commencèrent à reculer rapidement, se préparant à se retourner pour foncer vers la sortie. 

« Oh non. » siffla Snape, et pour Harry, il sembla qu'il avait figé tout le monde. « Je m'attends à tous vous voir à mon bureau à 17 h pile. Nous allons avoir une magnifique réunion avec vos Directeurs de Maisons pour parler de cet… _incident_. » dit-il, décroisant ses bras et levant une main dans les airs. « Vous avez également cinquante points en moins _chacun_. Et bien ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? _HORS DE MA VUE_ ! » gronda-t-il, les surprenant tellement qu'un des Hufflepuff et le Ravenclaw tombèrent sur le sol, avant de se remettre sur  leurs pieds comme des fous et de foncer vers la sortie. Snape les regarda partir avec un sourire de contentement sur son visage, comme si pour le monde entier il venait de réaliser son vœu d'anniversaire. 

« Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas. » commenta Harry, alors qu'il s'éloigna du mur, massant son épaule gauche qui avait été frappée contre le mur. Le sourire de son père s'agrandit et il le regarda du coin de l'oeil, une main posée sur son menton alors qu'il réfléchissait. 

« Bien sur que oui que j'aime ça. » dit-il, alors que le sourire s'effaçait pour être remplacé par un regard d'inquiétude. « Bon, c'était à cause de quoi ? » demanda-t-il, et Harry baissa une de ses mains pour soulever ses livres. 

« Oh, ils étaient juste en train de m'accuser d'avoir quelque chose à voir avec ma propre disparition. » murmura-t-il en réponse, évitant le regard curieux de son père alors que l'homme se pencha pour l'aider à ramasser ses affaires. 

« Tu as donc lu le Prophet d'aujourd'hui? » demanda-t-il ses mains se fermant sur un livre usé semblant être particulièrement vieux. 

« Oui. Il semble que je sois officiellement un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres maintenant. » dit Harry en rigolant, tournant son regard éclatant vers le sombre de son père. 

« Ils préparent quelque chose, il n'y a aucun doute. » commenta Snape sombrement alors qu'il se relevait, fixant le livre alors que ses yeux se plissaient. « Où est-ce que tu as eut cela ? » demanda-t-il avec une voix étrange. 

« Ca ? Dumbledore me l'a donné la dernière fois que j'étais à l'infirmerie. C'est simplement un recueil d'histoires courtes, et j'en aime au moins quelques-unes. » répondit Harry alors qu'il se levait du sol, mettant le dernier de ses livres à l'intérieur de son sac. Son père plissa à nouveau ses yeux alors qu'il le fixait, le tournant dans ses mains avant de le lui rendre. Puis il secoua sa tête pour supprimer une de ses pensées, et releva les yeux, son expression toujours sérieuse mais un peu plus gentille. 

« Est-ce que tu viendras à mon bureau après le dîner ce soir ? Il y a plusieurs choses dont j'aimerai te parler. » demanda-t-il alors que Harry prenait le livre. 

« Bien sûr. » répondit Harry, clignant des yeux de confusion. « Rien n'est… _arrivé_, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux agrandis par l'inquiétude. La journée était déjà assez mauvaise comme cela, elle ne pouvait pas plus empirer, n'est-ce pas ? 

« Non, pas _encore_ en tout cas. » répondit Snape avec un soupir. « Et j'espère que tu me diras également tout ce qui est arrivé il y a quelques instants. Pour l'instant, je crois que tu as un cours qui commence bientôt, hein ? »

« Oui, Métamorphose. Je te verrais après le cours alors ? » dit Harry, remettant son sac sur son épaule. 

« Très bien. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de raccourcis comme ça jusqu'à ce que nous ayons notre discussion. » dit-il durement, lançant un regard à son fils. Harry baissa sa tête avec un soupir, mais acquiesça néanmoins. Il ne se sentait pas apte à traverser des couloirs sombres et vides avant un bon moment de toute façon. Un coup du mauvais côté était déjà assez bon pour la journée. Après avoir vérifié sa montre, et s'être dirigé dans la direction opposée à celle de son père, il sourit légèrement. Il voulait _vraiment _savoir ce que son père avait en magasin pour ses cinq attaquants… 

------

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

**Miya Black** : j'avais compris. Je suis sûre que tu poireautes devant Rem pendant des heures si c'est nécessaire.

**Wynzar** : Nous mettons un chapitre par jour. Tu viens nous voir que tous les deux jours ? C'est normal que tu sois à la bourre. Drago va se transformer en guimauve. Tu es stupide ? Nous le savons déjà (à prendre au deuxième voir troisième degré) **(j'ai rien dit pour une fois)**. 

**Chen** : Oui, tu savais que quelque chose allait se passer, ne nous fais pas un pétage de neurones. Si tu veux nous pouvons espacer la mise de nos chapitre en ligne, cela ne nous dérange ABSOLUMENT PAS **(oh que non, vu comment je me suis grouillé avant que Dod ne se déco pour aller réviser pour lui donner le chapitre).**

**Mangafana** : Ne t'inquiète pas, Draco nous, nous sommes fières de toi, mais papa à la trappe et viens ici que nous te fassions un gros calinou **(il étouffe sous la masse).**

**Diane23** : Rebelle ? Miam miam. Il y a toujours des passages qui accrochent plus que d'autres **(on ne citera pas le chapitre que je n'avais pas envie de traduire pour les pas bons).**

**Mymy** : y'en a qui en ont de la chance. T-T. C'est pas nous, c'est Severitus, et y'a d'autres surprises qui elles font pas plaisir qui sont à venir. 

**Dragonwing** : Ouais. Parce que l'algèbre (**je peux fournir de l'aide, j'ai un bac S, à moins que le programme est complètement changé)**, c'est de la logique, alors que la géométrie (**c'est chiant)**……………… je supporte pas. Moi aussi, je fais la course aux mangas (**pour l'instant c'est que ceux de l'édition Tonkam pour moi, suis pas assez riche, alors je prends ceux qui vont vite en rupture)** sauf que y a les sousous qui suivent pas alors on grappille à gauche et à droite autant qu'on peut, on garde même les pièces de 1 et 2 centimes toutes pourries et on y go.

**Eve** : l'équipe de quidditch est déjà sélectionnée, il faudra attendre l'année suivante pour qu'il se présente. Comment va réagir Lucius ? (**ouille)** La fumée qui sort des oreilles, les nerfs qui le font tremblé de rage. C'est vrai que ça fait peur. Harry a une facilité et en plus c'est le héros, Hermione c'est la studieuse et Ron…………… c'est Ron. Y'a rien d'autre à ajouter.

**Cynore** : eh oui, plus de toutou qui fait sisite pour avoir un susucre, il nous montre enfin qu'il a une cervelle et qu'il sait comment on fait pour l'utiliser.

**Siria Potter** : nous ne savons toujours pas qui est le lion puisque le chapitre 43 n'est toujours pas disponible (**gros snif, moi qui l'attendait en revenant du week-end)**. Les rêves existent pour pouvoir nous faire avancer et nous moisir sur place (**je vois déjà des racines au niveau de mes pieds)**.

**Macy** : eh oui, Severus n'est pas qu'un bâtard graisseux comme on pouvait le penser et le pensent toujours certains (**peu pas tjs être comme ça quand même)**. Merci pour cette review.

**Cerendy Potter** : on continuera jusqu'au bout (**comme d'hab)**. C'est vrai que entre un dementor et un Riri ou un Drackinou ou un Sevinounet en petite tenue ou les trois à la fois, on ne tergiverse pas (**suis d'accord)**. 

**Ender** : c'est ce qui arrive à ceux qui ne laissent pas de review, ils se font punir à un moment où un autre. Je suis sûre que tu l'auras bientôt. Pourquoi choisir lorsqu'on peut avoir les deux ?

**Sindra** : Un petit Draco tout repentant, un.

**Guenhwyvar** : deux fautes sur la dizaine que comptait le paragraphe, c'est tout, Alors c'est acceptable (**…)**. Les pauvres petits francophones sont aussi patriotiques, et quand il est 22 heures qu'on est crevé après une journée de cours et qui faut qu'on aille faire dodo parce que demain y a encore école, on est un peu fatigué, donc il y a certaine erreurs qui passent à travers. Vas-tu m'en faire tout un fromage ? J'ai remarqué que comme beaucoup de personnes, ton HP préféré était le 3. Je pense que c'est celui qui nous en apprend le plus sur le monde sorcier et ses mystères et puis il y a aussi Sirius, ce qui n'est pas négligeable (**j'adore Sirius et Remus)**. Le moins aimé est le 2, c'est normal il y a Fudge et beurk Lockhart (**ces deux là sont des cons)**. Et puis, c'est le seul où on voit pas tonton Voldy mais Tomy (**j'aime bien tomy mais préfère Voldie)**, T-T. Lorsque l'on a beaucoup de review, on en devient accroc, c'est tout (**je veux bien ne pas le dire mais c'est Dodie qui s'en chargera sinon et elle mettra la barre plus haut… alors faut choisir)**.

**Umbre77** : S'il le découvrait, il pourrait faire la liaison avec « Harry Potter » et ça foutterait un peu l'histoire en l'air (**malheureusement)**. En voilà une à qui ça ne dérangera pas de ne pas avoir eu de chapitre le samedi puisque le dimanche elle s'en enquille trois d'un coup. Au début, c'était deux étrangers et c'était normal et maintenant c'est une relation père-fils dans toute sa splendeur (***yeux qui pétillent*)**. L'avenir est incertain et non déterminé mais je pense que tu le liras plutôt mercredi parce que Leena vient juste de commencer à traduire le chapitre et moi plus qu'une review et j'ai terminé (**mais le voilà, j'y suis pour rien, je suis rentrer à 17h et avec une centaine de mail à trier…)**.

**Lunenoire** : c'est à déterminer, Draco rejoindra-t-il la force obscure ? (**Mystères et boules de gomme)**


	39. Commencement d’un mauvais jour 2

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Severitus, sauf la traduction

**Alors là, cela faisait bien longtemps que nous n'avions eut que 9 reviews, cela dépasse juste le chapitre 1 boooo et elle sont même pas toutes du chapitre 38 **

**Vous devriez avoir honte, vous ne l'avez pas aimé le 38 ? C'est bête voilà sa suite … **

Dod : moi qui espérais que plus le temps passerait et plus notre nombre de review par chapitre augmenterait. T-T (**bon ça a augmenté pendant la dernière heure 8 de plus, on est heureux merci)**

------

**Chapitre 39 : Commencement d'un mauvais jour (2)**

------

La journée sembla stupéfiante pour Harry. Métamorphose était brouillé, et Soin aux Créatures Magiques n'avait pas été mieux (même avec Talon qui insultait la classe qui avait été divisée en paire et forcée de la diriger avec une laisse). En fait, Harry ne put même pas se souvenir des cours de Divination et d'Histoire de la Magie, et se serait demander même s'il était allé en cours s'il n'avait pas ces notes qui l'avaient d'une certaine façon sorties de sa stupeur. Le fait était, qu'il était distrait et sans aucun espoir, et les choses ne semblaient pas s'améliorer. 

Partout où il allait, tous parlaient de l'article dans le journal, et pour la plupart ce n'était pas quelque chose de bien. La plupart des étudiants semblaient avoir une confiance absolue dans le Ministre de la Magie, et à travers toute l'école, les Gryffindors semblaient en parler le plus. En quelques heures, il avait entendu plus de commentaires et théories négatives à propos de ses deux personnalités, qu'il n'en avait entendu dans sa vie (sauf chez les Dursley bien sûr). Il semblait que Timothy et son gang avait prit la liberté de faire courir des rumeurs parmi leurs compagnons d'année, et maintenant, Harry ne devait pas seulement entendre les gens chuchoter à propos de 'Harry Potter' devenu mauvais, mais aussi à propos de 'Zackary Snape' ayant provoqué tout cela. Plus d'une fois, alors qu'il se baladait dans les couloirs, il avait entendu des chuchotements de… 

« Je ne peux pas croire que Potter était à Gryffindor… il est probablement vraiment l'héritier de Slytherin, et il attendait le bon moment pour attaquer ! »

Et … 

« Zackary Snape ? Oui, je l'ai rencontré. Il dit rarement un mot, très soupçonneux si vous voulez avoir mon avis… Vous l'avez vu traîner avec Potter, ils étaient probablement en train de planifier quelque chose jusqu'à ce que Potter soit découvert… »

Mais le plus dur de tout était les regards. Même si cela provenait pour la plupart d'étudiants plus vieux, il sentait tous les yeux qui le regardaient là où il allait, attendant qu'il fasse quelque chose de 'mauvais'. Même Fred et Georges avaient recommencé à le fixer, et cela avait été le pire. Ses anciens amis, compagnons de dortoir, et ses sauveurs semblaient le haïr avec la même passion que Voldemort. Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'il y avait tant de personnes contre lui à cause de son nom et de sa Maison, et que bien plus croyait un simple article de journal. Dégoûté, il commença à se demander combien de fois cela lui était arrivé. Après tout, son propre père était difficilement la mauvaise chauve souris des cachots qu'il montrait à ses classes, et Malfoy n'était pas une personne si horrible lorsqu'il n'était pas son ennemi. 

Ce qui surprenait le plus Harry, était le complet silence sur ce problème chez les Slytherins. Quelques-uns avaient ri de l'article, mais en dehors de ça, pas un mot n'avait été dit que cela soit pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Il semblait que eux, pour une raison ou pour une autre, étaient tous d'accord sur le fait que le Ministère de la Magie était un idiot sans cervelle, et que quiconque qui pensait le contraire était stupide. Harry fut surpris par la réalisation qu'il était complètement d'accord avec cette affirmation, et qu'il remerciait le ciel, que lui au moins ne soit pas persécuté par ses compagnons de dortoir par dessus. Après les premières semaines d'école, la plupart d'entre eux avaient sagement décidé de le laisser seul, et rien n'avait changé depuis. Avec une grimace, Harry se demanda s'il ne faisait vraiment pas parti des Slytherin après tout… 

Avec la combinaison de l'article et l'attitude des autres étudiants, Harry ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'aller aveuglément de classe en classe, bien trop distrait pour répondre à quelqu'un qui était assez brave pour l'insulter. Il était dans une transe, qui l'autorisait à suivre sa routine normale, mais pas assez pour être conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Il continua comme cela jusqu'au dernier cours de la journée, sortant de sa transe lorsqu'il rentra dans quelqu'un dans le couloir principal. 

« _Zackary !_ » cria une voix familière alors qu'il se remettait debout, et il cligna des yeux de surprise lorsqu'un visage avec des yeux marron le regarda avec un peu d'indignation. 

« Oh, hey 'Mione, désolé pour ça. » murmura-t-il alors qu'il l'aidait à se lever du sol, levant les yeux à temps pour voir Ron se mettre derrière elle. 

« Nous t'avons cherché partout ! Où étais-tu ? » demanda Ron, posant son sac surchargé sur le sol. (Sirius l'avait fait lire une tonne de livre sur la Métamorphose, clamant que cela l'aiderait dans sa transformation en Animagus, même si Harry pensait que Sirius avait simplement fait ça pour voir le visage horrifié de Ron).

« Um… » commença Harry, mais Hermione l'interrompit, posant son propre sac sur le sol avec un 'bang'. 

« Est-ce que tu as entendu les rumeurs ? _Tout le monde_ parle de cet article ! Ils pensent tous que to… er… _Harry _est en quelque sorte un sorcier noir ! C'est horrible ! » bégaya-t-elle, et se tourna pour fixer un groupe de sixième année qui l'avait visiblement entendu à un moment ou à un autre. 

« Oui, j'ai entendu. » murmura Harry, sa bouche grimaçant, « Personne n'a considéré le fait que cela pourrait être inventé. » gronda-t-il, et Ron et Hermione lui lancèrent des regards sympathiques, tous les deux conscients de combien Harry détestait l'attention, spécialement lorsqu'il s'agissait de quelque chose comme cela. 

« Hey Zack ! » appela une voix derrière lui, et Harry eut à peine le temps de l'associer à un nom avant qu'un blond ne l'attrape par le bras et ne le traîne vers la plus proche sortie. Harry aperçut brièvement Ron et Hermione leur emboîter le pas, avant qu'il se retrouve dehors, amené à grande vitesse vers le terrain de Quidditch. 

« Draco ? Est-ce que cela te dérangerait de me dire où tu me traînes comme cela ? » demanda calmement Harry, essayant difficilement de ne pas trébuché sur la pelouse. 

« Le terrain de Quidditch ! Où d'autre ? J'ai demandé à Madame Hooch de parler au capitaine de l'équipe et il t'a placé en Batteur remplaçant ! Tu n'as pas à t'entraîner avec nous tout le temps, mais il veut que tu sois là au cas où quelque chose arrive à l'un de nos Batteurs. » dit rapidement Draco, et Harry réussit finalement à se libérer du blond alors qu'ils traversaient le terrain. 

« Tu as _quoi _?! » s'exclama-t-il, ses yeux s'agrandissant alors qu'ils se fixaient sur le groupe de Slytherins en couleur émeraude volant au niveau du plus proche groupe d'anneaux. 

« Vas simplement dans les tribunes et regarde cette fois, je te verrais dans une heure ! » dit Draco alors qu'il récupérait son balais et se mit à voler, ne jetant pas une fois un coup d'œil vers lui. Harry resta un moment debout, clignant de temps en temps, sûr qu'il paraissait ridicule avec sa bouche pendante comme ça. Pendant un moment cependant, il s'en fichait. Cette 'amitié' avec Draco sortait un petit peu hors de son contrôle. 

« Hey ! Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? » dit Ron alors que lui et Hermione arrivèrent soudainement à ses côtés, essayant de regagner leur souffle. 

« Il m'a mis dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Je suis un remplaçant de Batteur apparemment. » répondit Harry avec une expression rêveuse, toujours trop figé par tout ça pour détourner le regard de l'endroit vide qu'il regardait. 

« Il… _quoi _?! C'est simplement… et bien… je ne sais pas ce que c'est. » bégaya Ron, alors que Hermione cilla des yeux une fois de surprise, avant de lui sourire légèrement. 

« C'est super Harry ! Maintenant tu peux jouer au Quidditch ! » s'exclama-t-elle, son excitation réussissant à le sortir de sa stupeur. 

« Mais '_Mione_, c'est l'équipe de Quidditch de Slytherin ! » se complaignit Ron, et Hermione soupira, remettant son sac sur son épaule. 

« Cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, c'est toujours un jeu. Et je sais combien le Quidditch te manque, n'est ce pas Harry ? » dit-elle, relevant sa tête portant un regard dur. 

« Oui. » réussit-il à répondre, en secouant sa tête, essayant de jeter la dernière once de surprise qu'il ressentait. « Ecoute, je pense que je suis supposé regarder l'entraînement, alors… » commença-t-il peu sûr de lui-même, et Hermione comprit. 

« Oh ! C'est bon Harry, si tu veux que nous restions, nous serions heureux de le faire. Si nous nous ennuyons nous pouvons toujours faire nos devoirs. » dit-elle, et Ron poussa un grognement de protestation sur la fin alors qu'elle ajoutait. « Et Ron peut espionner l'équipe pour connaître ses tactiques. » Ron fut instantanément heureux, et sans plus de bruit, ils commencèrent la longue route vers les sièges les plus proches. 

Peu après qu'ils furent tous installés dans les tribunes les plus hautes des Hufflepuffs, un sifflement se fit entendre et le jeu commença. Cela ne prit pas longtemps à Ron et à Harry d'admettre que les Slytherins avaient une meilleure équipe cette année que les précédentes. Leur gardien semblait un peu faible (ce qui fit sourire Ron de satisfaction) et Draco avait quelques problèmes pour trouver le Vif, mais en dehors de ça c'était une équipe assez forte. Leurs poursuiveurs étaient exceptionnels, faisant plusieurs manœuvres inhabituelles pour envoyer le Souaffle à travers les anneaux, alors que les Batteurs semblaient avoir du bon temps en envoyant les Cognards volés à travers le terrain. 

« Merde, Gryffindor va avoir de la compétition cette année. » murmura Ron, ses bras croisés alors qu'il étudiait les taches vertes dans le ciel. 

« Slytherin l'est chaque année. Ils jouent salement d'habitude. » murmura Harry, serrant des dents alors que deux poursuiveurs se battaient pour la possession du Souaffle. 

Hermione leva simplement les yeux au ciel alors qu'ils continuaient de discuter du Quidditch, et posa son regard sur la hutte de Hagrid à peine visible à cette distance, où Fang sautait de bonheur sur la pelouse. Elle était sur le point de regarder ailleurs et de sortir un livre de son sac lorsqu'elle remarqua quelque chose du coin de ses yeux. Elle les fixa vers la lisière des arbres et aperçut ce qui avait attiré son attention. A l'intérieur de la forêt vers la lisière, une silhouette solitaire marchait, sa robe grise étrangement visible sur le fond sombre des arbres. Elle ne semblait pas avoir une destination particulière, mais quelque chose à propos de l'étranger envoya un frisson dans son épine dorsale. Se tournant vers Ron et Harry, elle se demanda si elle devait le leur dire, mais elle mordit ses lèvres murmurant un mot. Ils étaient tous les deux heureux, et Harry semblait plus content qu'il ne l'avait été depuis un bon moment alors qu'ils riaient et regardaient les mouvements que l'Equipe de Quidditch exécutait, souriant tous les deux sans retenue. Secouant sa tête, elle poussa le problème à l'arrière de son esprit, et se pencha vers son sac, déterminé à lire le livre de Charmes. 

------

Ce fut un Maître de Potions ronchon qui se dirigea vers le bureau du Directeur à l'instant où son dernier cours de la journée se termina. Ses robes volant derrière sa silhouette fine, sa colère paraissait pratiquement avoir pris forme alors qu'il fonçait dans les escaliers spiralés, bien plus en colère qu'il ne l'avait déjà été avec le Directeur. Il ne frappa pas, ouvrit simplement la porte et rentra dans la pièce, ne s'arrêtant pas avant d'être devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Comme d'habitude, le Directeur ne fut pas déstabilisé par la démonstration enragée de son cadet, et leva simplement les yeux vers lui, brillant de curiosité. 

« Vous avez donné le livre à _Harry_. » dit Severus sombrement, ses yeux fixés sans ciller dans ceux de Dumbledore. « Vous avez donné à _mon fils_ le livre de Slytherin. Le même live, j'ose ajouter, qui pourrait _le mettre sous le contrôle complet de Voldemort !_ » hurla t-il, et Albus se rassit sur sa chaise, ses mains posées calmement sur sa poitrine. 

« D'une certaine façon, oui, je suppose que tu peux dire que je l'ai fait. » répondit-il calmement, et le visage de Severus devint écarlate. 

« Alors puis-je demander à quoi est-ce que vous _pensiez_ ?! » gronda-t-il, à nouveau Albus continua de le regarder calmement, comme si avoir un Maître de Potions irrité, qui hurlait à son visage était commun. 

« Je pensais que le fils d'un Death-Eater serait la dernière personne chez qui Voldemort chercherait. » répondit-il calmement. « Mon bureau, et la bibliothèque de l'école sont deux des premiers endroits qui seront cherchés si le château tombait. » dit-il, son regard bleu comme la glace toujours fixé vers celui en de colère de Severus. 

« Ce livre est dangereux Albus ! Et s'il avait des… _effets_ sur… » continua Severus désespérément, mais le vieux sorciers leva une main, ses yeux se remplissant d'une étrange lueur de compréhension. 

« Il ne fera rien en ce moment, Severus. Il est seulement dangereux dans sa vraie forme, dans laquelle il n'est pas. » dit-il, et Severus recula, ses yeux s'agrandissant d'incrédulité.

« Pardonnez-moi Albus, mais vous ne vous attendez pas à ce que je crois que vous avez tourner un des plus puissant livres de Magie noire en livre de recueils en le rendant complètement _inoffensif_ ?! » s'exclama-t-il, son visage entier montrant son choc et sa confusion. Dumbledore sourit légèrement, et se pencha vers son bureau, ses mains posées sur une pile de papiers. 

« Oui c'est ce que j'ai fait. » répondit-il, s'interrompant un instant pour rajuster ses lunettes. « Il est très peu su en Métamorphose que lorsqu'un objet est métamorphosé, il n'y a pas que les aspects physiques qui changent, mais aussi magiques. En ce moment, le livre ne possède pas plus de magie qu'un recueil de nouvelles. » dit-il et Severus cligna des yeux de surprise. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il avait pratiquement oublié que Dumbledore avait été un professeur de Métamorphose, et était autant un maître en ce sujet que Severus l'était en Potions. 

« Alors pourquoi la marque m'a-t-elle brûlée lorsque je l'ai touché ? Si le pouvoir magique du livre avait été transformé, elle n'aurait pas du réagir ! » continua Severus, alors que la plupart de sa colère disparaissait avec la présence apaisante de Dumbledore. 

« C'est un problème différent, Severus. La signature magique que Voldemort a placé sur le livre ne fait pas parti de la magie du livre. C'est plutôt un fragment de magie attaché, qui n'est pas modifié par les sortilèges placés sur le livre lui-même, un peu comme une bougie enflammée sur un gâteau d'anniversaire. » expliqua-t-il, et Severus cligna des yeux. En secouant sa tête en signe de résignation, il s'affala dans une des chaises devant le bureau. Dans le monde entier, seul Albus Dumbledore penserait à comparer le travail de la vie de Slytherin à un gâteau d'anniversaire. 

« Très bien. Je comprends ça. Mais _pourquoi _n'avez-vous pas _caché_ le livre quelque part ? Il y a sûrement assez de pièces secrètes ou de compartiments… » supplia Severus, une main massant sa tempe douloureuse. Finalement, devenant un peu exaspéré lui-même, le Directeur soupira et se reposa contre sa chaise à nouveau, la lumière de la bougie se reflétant dans ses lunettes. 

« Cela s'explique par un autre tour de Slytherin. Si le livre n'est pas en possession de quelqu'un de vivant, alors le livre est ramené vers la Chambre des Secrets. Il y a assez de magie à l'intérieur de la Chambre pour appeler l'héritier de Slytherin. C'est de cette façon que Tom Riddle a trouvé la chambre _et _le livre. Slytherin s'est assuré que sa réussite ne soit pas perdue à travers le temps. » expliqua Dumbledore, et Severus soupira. Comme d'habitude, le Directeur semblait avoir raison. 

« Donc, vous l'avez donné à Harry. » gronda-t-il, et le Directeur éclata de rire, son visage s'éclairant d'un sourire machiavélique. 

« Oui je pensais que c'était une idée intelligente. » dit-il avalant un bonbon au citron. 

« Vous êtes un peu fou, vous réalisez cela, Albus. » murmura Severus, fixant le vieux sorcier fou de joie avec ses yeux mi clos. Dumbledore recula de surprise, une main sur sa poitrine en signe d'offense. 

« Seulement un peu ? Je suis déçu ! Je dois faire plus d'efforts alors ! »

------

A la fin de l'entraînement de Quidditch, l'équipe commença à partir, s'arrêtant un moment pour fixer des regards soupçonneux vers Hermione et Ron qui essayaient de disparaître dans le sol. Jonathan Bradley, le capitaine actuel de l'équipe de Slytherin, ne perdit pas de temps à informer 'Zackary' qu'il serait attendu au prochain entraînement, même s'il n'allait pas toujours participer, il devait venir à chaque cession sauf s'il voulait simplement avoir le ticket allé pour sortir de l'équipe. Harry acquiesça avec respect, essayant d'ignorer Draco qui était visiblement content de lui-même. 

Lorsque l'entraînement se termina, et que le dîner fut servi dans la grande salle, Harry ne désirait rien d'autre que de s'écrouler dans son lit pour oublier que le monde existait. Tout ce qui était arrivé durant la journée, les coups qu'il avait failli recevoir, éviter les regards, et finir Batteur pour Slytherin, étaient bien plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter pour une journée. A ce moment, le sommeil était de loin le plus doux mot dans le dictionnaire, mais il avait encore une promesse à tenir. Et c'était à cause de cette promesse qu'il marcha avec fatigue à travers les couloirs des cachots, passant la salle de classe de Potions, pour finalement atteindre la porte en bois du bureau de son père. Une faible lumière s'échappait sous la porte, et si Harry avait tendu l'oreille, il aurait pu entendre le son étouffé d'une plume, donnant sans aucun doute des notes abyssales sur des parchemins qui méritaient sûrement mieux. 

Prenant une profonde inspiration pour essayer de ramener son attention sur le moment présent, il leva une main et frappa sur la porte. Lorsqu'il eut une réponse, il ouvrit la porte et la referma avant de s'installer dans un des anciens sièges devant le bureau désordonné. Son père était occupé à noter des copies, une pile grandissante d'un côté, dont la majorité était couverte par de minuscules notes gribouillées en encre rouge fluorescente. Après un trait brutal à la fin, il posa la plume dans la bouteille d'encre et se posa contre le dossier avec un soupir, son propre visage montrant que cela avait été également une longue journée pour lui aussi. 

« Tu peux dire à Mlle Granger qu'elle a eut un B sur son dernier devoir. » dit-il, et Harry cligna des yeux de surprise. 

« Un 'B' ? » bégaya Harry, incapable d'empêcher un petit sourire amusé de se former sur ses lèvres. La pauvre Hermione qui avait travaillé des heures sur ce devoir, et avait en final écrit deux fois plus que la longueur nécessaire avec sa plus petite écriture. 

« Elle a été hors sujet. » fut l'explication, et Harry acquiesça. « Est-ce que cela te dérangerait si nous allions dans mes appartements ? Si je dois fixer encore un de ces devoirs je pense que je deviendrais fou. » dit son père de fatigue, ses yeux brillant avec une once de désespoir

« Bien sûr. » dit Harry en rigolant, et il suivit l'homme plus grand alors qu'il passait la porte, les chandelles à l'intérieur de la pièce s'éteignant alors qu'elle se fermait derrière eux. Le voyage du bureau vers les appartements fut court, mais donna néanmoins assez de temps à Harry pour voir une expression légèrement troublée traversée le visage de son père. Elle fut là et partie en une seconde, mais ce fut suffisant pour augmenter l'inquiétude de Harry ainsi que sa curiosité. Severus n'était pas un homme troublé par de petites choses, n'importe qui ayant rencontré cet homme en dirait autant. Il fallait que cela soit vraiment important pour inquiéter cet homme avec une telle humeur. 

Une fois à l'intérieur, le vieux sorcier mit sa cape noire sur le dos d'une chaise dans laquelle il s'affala. Maintenant habillé dans une paire de simple pantalon noir, un tee-shirt blanc d'ancienne mode, sous une veste, et une paire de bottes brillantes et impeccable, Harry douta que même les première année l'auraient trouvé menaçant s'il l'avait vu comme cela. Avec plus qu'un peu d'amusement, Harry se demanda si les robes étaient spécialement ensorcelées pour le faire paraître plus menaçant qu'il ne l'était. Alors qu'il prit sa propre place sur le canapé le plus proche, il décida que c'était une question à garder pour plus tard. 

« Alors, je suppose que tu as eut une longue journée ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé, ses yeux se concentrant sur l'homme qui avait sa tête en arrière et ses yeux fermés. 

« Oh oui, il n'y a rien de plus épuisant que argumenter avec les forces combiner des Hufflepuffs et des Ravenclaws. Tu serais surpris de voir combien Sprout et Flitwick peuvent être mauvais lorsqu'ils se sentent menacer. » répondit-il, sa bouche formant une expression qui ne pouvait que simplement être décrite comme mauvaise. 

« Et le Professeur McGonagall ? » demanda Harry, ses sourcils plissés de confusion. Il pensait que son père parlait de la rencontre entre lui et les autres Directeurs de Maison concernant l'incident de ce matin. Relevant sa tête, Snape jeta un regard incrédule, même s'il était légèrement teinté d'amusement. 

« Par surprise, elle était d'accord avec moi, ce qui prit tout le monde par surprise, j'en suis sûr. » dit-il, un sourcil levé à ce souvenir. « Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien. » ajouta-t-il, et Harry ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour cette surprise. Après tout, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'un Gryffindor et un Slytherin étaient d'accord, et encore moins les Directeurs de Maisons. 

« Oui, j'ai également eut cette impression. Un peu ironique. » dit-il en riant, se souvenant très bien de la façon dont McGonagall s'était comportée envers lui depuis l'acquisition de sa nouvelle identité. 

« Alors, est-ce que tu as eut plus de problèmes aujourd'hui ? » demanda son père, son expression amusée disparaissant pour être remplacée par une curieuse. Harry soupira et secoua sa tête, se souvenant qu'il était toujours supposé parler de l'incident de ce matin à son père. 

«Pas vraiment. Quelques commentaires par ci par là, mais c'est tout. » dit-il, résigné à la question qu'il sentait arriver. 

« Alors qu'est-ce qui est _arrivé_ ce matin ? » demanda comme prévu l'aîné, ses cheveux sombres tombant devant son visage alors qu'il mettait une main sous son menton, son regard attentif. Harry soupira et expliqua aussi bien qu'il le pouvait, même s'il ne comprenait pas entièrement quel bien ferait l'explication. Il y aura sans aucun doute d'autres personnes qui auront les mêmes idées tôt ou tard. 

« Quelque chose d'autre te préoccupe. » dit son père une fois qu'il eut terminé, ses yeux se plissant de la même façon qui faisait trembler Neville Longbottom, même si cela n'était pas fixer sur lui. 

« C'est rien. » murmura Harry, essayant de détourner le regard, seulement pour découvrir la tâche impossible. Snape était assis parfaitement droit, son menton dans sa main et ses yeux noirs ouverts ne cillant pas, il ressemblait vraiment à une statue. Avec un petit grognement, Harry baissa ses épaules et abandonna, ne remarquant pas le minuscule sourire triomphant traversant le visage de son père. « C'est juste que les… personnes qui étaient mes amis me détestent maintenant. C'est un peu dur à supporter c'est tout. » expliqua-t-il, se décidant à utiliser le moins de mots possible. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il voulait parler avec quelqu'un en ce moment. Et en plus, il n'y avait rien à faire. Il devait apprendre à vivre avec cela, qu'il le veuille ou non. 

« Essayes de ne pas trop y penser, Harry. Ils sont stupides de te juger sur quelqu'un que tu n'es pas. » lui offrit son père après un moment, sa voix basse emplie d'une once de douleur. Même si les yeux de l'homme étaient encore fixés sur lui comme avant, ils s'étaient maintenant adoucis un peu, et Harry lui envoya un petit sourire en réponse. 

« Oui, je suppose. » murmura-t-il, baissant son regard vers ses pieds. Devant lui, son père leva la tête et se reposa sur sa chaise, une petite grimace se formant sur ses lèvres. 

« Crois-moi Harry. Les choses iront bientôt mieux. L'article de se matin disparaîtra des esprits, et ils se souviendront qu'ils auront de meilleures choses à faire. Soit ça, ou ils apprendront… » dit-il, la grimace formant maintenant un sourire satisfait. Harry cilla et ses yeux s'étrécirent, le regardant d'un coin de son œil. 

« Est-ce que cela aurait quelque chose à voir avec les garçons qui m'ont attaqués ce matin… ? » demanda-t-il croisant ses bras légèrement. Le sourire de son père ne fit que s'agrandir. 

« Et bien, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter à propos _d'eux_ pendant un moment. » répondit-il son sourire devenant maintenant malicieux. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait… ? » demanda Harry, essayant de retenir son rire en voyant l'expression heureuse sur le visage de l'autre sorcier. 

« Oh, disons simplement qu'ils auront une bonne punition » le taquina-t-il, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête. Harry le regarda, un pied tapant d'impatience sur le sol. Son père leva les yeux au ciel et abandonna. « Laisse-moi voir… D'abord, ils doivent nettoyer le sol de la volière avec des brosses à dents, ensuite se débarrasser des ingrédients de potions pourris à la main (en espérant qu'ils se souviennent lesquels sont volatiles), et à la fin, ils doivent aider le Professeur Sprout à élaguer le Whomping Willow. » dit-il, et Harry laissa tomber sa mâchoire de choc. __

« Wow… je suis pratiquement désolé pour eux. » dit-il, et sous le regard incrédule du Maître de Potions, il ajouta. « _pratiquement_ »

« Par chance, cela sera suffisant pour leur enseigner une leçon. » dit l'autre en soupirant, et Harry sourit. Il aurait à se souvenir d'aller à la volière dans peu de temps, purement pour sa correspondance, bien sûr…

« Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » demanda-t-il, se souvenant que son père avait mentionné quelque chose comme cela. Il espérait que rien de mauvais n'était arrivé, puisque c'était habituellement une des raisons pour laquelle l'homme voulait discuter avec lui. Clignant des yeux de surprise, alors qu'il avait visiblement oublié, son père bougea dans sa chaise et redevint sérieux. 

« Je veux te dire certaines choses à propos de Malfoy. Vous deux semblez bien vous entendre, en tenant compte de votre passé. » commença-t-il, et les yeux de Harry se plissèrent brièvement. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans la façon dont l'homme le regardait… 

« Draco ? La plupart du temps il m'ennuie, il aime toujours me suivre, mais son attitude s'est améliorée par rapport à ce qu'elle était. » répondit-il après un moment, même s'il conservait ses yeux fixés sur son père, il essayait de trouver ce qui était différent. 

« Vraiment ? » demanda le sorcier plus âgé, un sourcil levé de curiosité. 

« Oui. Il a finalement arrêté de me parler des moments où je traîne avec Ron et Hermione, et il ne se bat plus autant avec eux qu'avant. Je pense que c'est partiellement du à la discussion que Hermione a eut avec Ron à propos de ça, mais… de toute façon, maintenant ils essayent simplement de s'ignorer lorsqu'ils sont ensembles dans la même pièce. » expliqua Harry, levant une main dans les airs. Il est vrai, que cela avait été une nette amélioration de la part de Draco, et cette amélioration était la bienvenue. 

« Je suis sûr que Lucius est enchanté. » murmura Snape, une petite grimace passant sur son visage. Puis elle disparue, et ses yeux se fixèrent à nouveau sur lui, Harry se sentit ainsi nerveux alors qu'il lui rendait son regard. Puis son père prit une profonde inspiration, semblant essayer de calmer ses nerfs ou quelque chose comme cela, et il commença à parler. « Harry, je veux que tu sois plus prudent avec lui. Lucius Malfoy est un homme très tordu, et Draco fera tout pour lui faire plaisir. Si l'un deux trouve une raison qui les pousse à croire que nous cachons quelque chose, à ce moment là, cela ne restera pas longtemps caché. » dit-il, sa voix paraissant très sérieuse. 

« Um… d'accord… » répondit Harry, surprit. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par ça ? Tout le monde savait que les Malfoy étaient à croire autant que… et bien… quelqu'un dont on ne pouvait pas avoir confiance, alors qu'est-ce que lui disait son père ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il était devenu meilleur ami avec Draco, même si Draco pensait qu'ils l'étaient. 

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois seul avec lui. Lorsque tu es avec lui, assure-toi qu'il y ait au moins une personne de confiance dans la pièce avec vous. » dit son père, ses yeux concentrés à nouveau de toute leur intensité. Instantanément, les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent, et il le fixa de surprise pendant un moment avant de répondre. 

« Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible ! Nous sommes toujours seuls dans la salle commune à faire nos devoirs ou quelque chose… » commença-t-il à protester, mais son père le coupa avec un soupir exaspéré. 

« Je sais notre parenté est nouvelle, Harry, mais tu _dois_ m'écouter là-dessus. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé, ou pire, simplement parce que Draco Malfoy veut faire plaisir à son père. » dit-il, son expression dur. 

« Mais il aurait déjà essayé… » recommença Harry, mais la voix autoritaire de son père l'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. 

« Harry. » dit son père, son visage montrant qu'il ne lui laissait pas le choix. Ses épaules tombèrent, et Harry soupira et acquiesça faiblement. 

« Très bien. » dit-il de fatigue. « Je promets que je ne serai jamais seul quelque part avec Malfoy. » finit-il, trouvant soudainement ses chaussures incroyablement intéressantes. Devant lui, il pouvait sentir la tension se dissiper alors que son père soupirait, son visage s'adoucissant par soulagement. 

« Merci. » dit-il, et Harry hocha de la tête, posant une chaussure contre la pierre du sol. 

« Il est tard, je devrais probablement retourner à la salle commune maintenant. » dit Harry en soupirant en regardant sa montre. 

« Très bien, je te verrais en classe demain. » dit son père avec un sourire, regardant Harry se lever et se diriger vers la porte. « Bonne nuit Harry. » ajouta-t-il, et Harry se retourna, une main posée sur la poignée. 

« Bonne nuit Papa. » dit-il, avec le même sourire, alors qu'il se glissait dans le sombre couloir des cachots. Il fut à mi-chemin vers le mur gris qui marquait l'entrée de la salle commune des Slytherins lorsqu'il s'arrêta, ses yeux s'agrandissant de réalisation. Maintenant il savait pourquoi son père avait agit bizarrement, pourquoi il semblait si hésitant à soulever le sujet de Draco. Jamais auparavant son père avait insisté, d'une façon très parentale, que Harry fasse quelque chose ou non, et il n'était vraiment pas sûr de comment faire ça. Il s'était attendu à ce que Harry s'oppose à lui, avait réalisé qu'il prenait un autre pas pour devenir une vraie famille. Et donc ce fut dans une meilleure humeur que Harry continua son chemin vers la salle commune, plus du tout énervé à propos de la requête de son père.  

Dans la chambre, Severus Snape eut un profond soupire de soulagement et s'affala dans la chaise. Il n'avait jamais réalisé combien il était difficile de parler à son fils comme cela. Dans une salle de classe, il était facile de donner des ordres à ses étudiants pour qu'ils fassent ceci ou cela, pour qu'ils l'écoutent, avec une simple insulte ou un regard. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un rôle parental… C'était quelque chose de complètement différent. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment terrifier son fils pour qu'il l'écoute, spécialement lorsque c'était pour sa propre sécurité en premier lieu. Pendant tout le temps où il avait parlé, il avait eut à moitié peur de dire quelque chose de mal ou qu'il terrifierait Harry à tel point qu'il ne lui parlerait plus. Qui savait qu'une tache aussi simple pouvait devenir aussi stressante ? Il était immensément heureux que leur conversation se soit si bien déroulée, et plus important, que Harry fasse ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Avec un sourire et un mouvement de sa tête, Severus pensa que peut-être, simplement peut-être, il pouvait réussir à être un 'père' après tout

------

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

**Chen** : Pendant un mois, ça a été intensif, on ne va tout de même pas recevoir tous les légumes pourris du marché sur la face pour s'être reposé le temps d'un demi week-end. Si ? (**y'aura**** plus de week end avant la fin)** Ce qui ne devrai pas tarder puisqu'il ne reste que trois chapitres après celui-ci. Mais non, puisqu'il y en aura une autre qui sera traduite en remplacement (**pleurer pas elle a déjà 7 chapitres)**. On arrête une traduction et on en faut une autre. Pourquoi ? Riri mord ? La punition qui leur est réservée………. Miam miam.

**Luffynette** : avec une couche de crème chantilly et du chocolat, c'est encore meilleur. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne vient pas prendre sa dose de chapitres chaque jour. Non, seulement, elle lit trois chapitres d'un seul coup pour avoir choppé le chapitre 38 juste après sa mise en ligne, non seulement ça franchit la barre des 30 reviews avec la 31ème  mais en plus ça se plaint (**y sont jamais content)**. Ce qu'il va leur faire à l'air encore plus réjouissant.

**Miya Black** : Mais il a de bonnes raisons de faire des heures supplémentaires puisque c'est pour nous lire. Fais gros dodo.

**Guenhwyvar** : quatre heures du matin chez toi, vingt-deux heures trente chez moi. Je connais, il y a une fille dans la section gundam wing qui refusait de mettre la suite parce que tout le monde le lui demandait, elle a poussé une gueulante et a tout retiré (**ah ? je ferai pas ça)**. Certains francophones se sont jetés sur la version originale pour connaître la suite et connaissent maintenant la frustration de l'attente du 43. La traduction suivante a déjà commencé mais a été temporairement suspendu pour se consacrer à celle-ci. C'est Harry Potter and the power of betrayal de Bliss, ainsi que les trois tomes qui suivent dont le dernier est en cours d'écriture (**non il vient de finir ^_^)**. (J'adore, le mot est anglais et mon correcteur français, il me propose betterave à la place de betrayal, quel idiot) (**betterave**** ? c'est koi ce traducteur à la c.. jamais vu ça)**. (Certaines phrases ne sont dites que pour faire réagir, je tenais à le dire)

**Lunenoire** : n'empêche qu'on ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander quelles origines auraient les frissons qui nous parcourraient si on était face à lui dans ces moments-là ?

**Mangafana** : Il t'a fait rire tant mieux car il n'en a pas fini avec eux. Ravenclaw = Serdaigle (**fallait se dire qu'il en manquait une maison)**. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, papounet va bien un jour le regretter et Dracounichouninet va bientôt trouver une personne qui tiendra ce rôle bien mieux (quoique effacé) par la suite (**ouiiiii****)**.

**Siria**** Potter** : maintenant que nous avons trouvé tes nouveaux noms de baptême nous allons te choisir un titre : gardienne du copier-colliste, je suis sûre que tu sauras l'utiliser avec réflexion, sagesse et doigté (**déjà fait)**. Draco n'est pas un converti. Une cinquantaine de chapitres est prévu. A qui le dis-tu. Vivement que tous les examens soient derrière nous pour pouvoir se faire dorer au soleil, les doigts de pieds en éventail (**et non moi je bosse cet été, comme ça vous aurez plein de p't chapitres le soir après le boulot)**. 

**Eve** : Tu as vu ce qu'il va leu arriver aux méchants septième année (**boooo****)**. C'est méchant, hein ? Voilà ce qui arrive quand on s'en prend à un fils de prof (**surtout au fils de _ce _prof là)**.

**Diane23** : si Severus le dit et que tu le dis aussi, alors c'est sûrement vrai. Moi aussi, veux faire gros dodo avec Arlequin (c'est mon lapin en peluche) et Nounours (c'est mon ourson en peluche) mais moi répond à toutes vos reviews qui ne sont pas nombreuses ce chapitre-ci. Si le quota que j'avais indiqué à un moment avait été respecté c'est 100 review de plus que devrait indiqué le compteur, mais cela n'empêche pas que je suis TRES contente d'en être arrivé jusque là (**heureusement qu'elle me file pas la correction  après avoir atteint le quotas)**.

**Ansha** : arrête tu me fais rougir (**merchhhhhiiii****)**.

**Cassy** : Draco se transforme en guimauve, ça veut tout dire. Ce n'est plus un Gryffondor mais un Serpentard maintenant. Tonton Voldy ne le sait pas que c'est un espion, des suppositions sont faites pour savoir qui trahit, nous le saurons par la suite, si Voldemort découvre que c'est Severus ou pas (**ben après avoir eut un p't jugement sous veritaserum et avoir dit qu'il était un espion à mon avis, c'est un peu évident, sinon notre cher Severus rotirait dans une cellule avec plein de copain qui aime faire ressortir tout les mauvais moments de sa vie, qui sont sûrement très nombreux. Non Voldemort est tout simplement con ou bien il veux s'en servir jusqu'au bout)**.

**Csame** : *air offensé* dois-je vraiment vous pardonner cette insulte suprême ? Vous allez devoir nous monter votre véritable valeur pour effacer cette offense, chevalier De La Review. La qualité est subjective et diffère selon ce que chaque personne désigne par qualité. Le travail de Severitus est tout simplement une merveille, celui de Leena est prodigieux, et le mien.............. Je sèche (**superbe et magnifique)** (je ne fais que donner une note lyrique à l'ensemble pour le rendre plus poétique et recevoir ainsi vos éloges)

**Cynore** : Ouuuuaaaaaiiiiieuh, une baston, une baston, une baston, (merde y'a le pion qui s'est amené, les gars, on se carapate) (**vous aimez pas les heures de colle ? j'en ai jamais eut moi… même pas drôle)**

**Dragonwing** : où va le monde ? Où dérive-t-il ainsi ? Tout ce qui nous entour, est-ce la normalité ? Qu'est-ce que la normalité ? ça s'appelle lire à l'œil, c'est ce que je fais aussi avec ceux que je lis et que je ne veux pas acheter, c'est ceux que je lis en une demi-heure et que j'achèterais peut-être un jour pour pouvoir dire « je les ai » mais j'attend que la collection soit entièrement éditée, comme ça pas de problème de couverture différente (ce qui arrive avec les ruptures de stock et qu'ils décident de la refaire) ou autre (**moi qui souffre à attendre les tomes de RGVeda et Tokyo Babylone qui me manquent depuis des années parce que je les ai pas acheté à temps, sniiiiiffffff)**. 

**Angel Dumbledore:** et c'est la bonne réponse, toutes mes félicitations (*** clap clap*)**. Je dois dire que la réaction de Sevy par rapport à ça lorsqu'il est allé demander des explications à Dumbledore est assez explosive (**tu m'étonnes, il est fou le vieux)**. T'as demandé un autographe à Mickey? **(j'aime pas Mickey)**

**ANNONCE SPECIALE** : je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte mais en ce mardi 27 mai 2003, nous fêtons nos 40 jours. Et oui, cette fic a vu son premier chapitre traduit et mis en ligne le 17 avril. De quelle manière pouvons-nous fêter cet heureux évènement ? (**Champagne !!!!!)**


	40. Padfoot sait ce qui est le mieux

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Severitus, sauf la traduction

Dod : ceux qui sauront décrypter feront une découverte qui ne fera que leur confirmer ce qui était jusqu'à présent qu'une supposition qui semblent de plus en plus véridique à chaque chapitre (**je confirme même si c'était bien évident)**.

------

**Chapitre 40 : Padfoot sait ce qui est le mieux. **

------

Loin dans les profondeurs de l'Aile des Invités de Hogwarts, un renard, un lynx et un loup étaient assis, leurs yeux fixés sur l'homme à l'expression sévère qui marchait devant eux. Le renard et le loup étaient chacun assis avec leur langues pendantes, respirant bruyamment, alors que le lynx était assis à leur côté, ses pattes de devant étendues, semblant prêt à s'écrouler. 

« MAINTENANT ! » cria l'homme soudainement, tournant sur ses talons et envoyant un regard sévère à ses étudiants en fourrure. Instantanément, ils furent sur leurs pieds, trois pops successifs après l'ordre. Deux pops furent instantanés, laissant un Harry essoufflé et une Hermione à moitié morte. Le troisième arriva quelques instants plus tard, lorsqu'un Ron au visage rouge apparut à leur côté. Tous les trois sourirent lorsqu'ils virent le visage de Sirius avec un sourire, visiblement content de leur réussite. Même lorsque Ron avait finalement réussit une transformation complète il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, Sirius avait insisté pour qu'ils continuent leur entraînement. Il clamait qu'il ne les laisserait pas se reposer jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent se transformer en un clin d'œil. Il fallait dire, que Sirius était le seul qui était excité pour ça. 

« HAHA ! Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit ? Qu'est-ce que _je_ vous ai dit, hein ? » dit la voix riante de Sirius qui traversait la chambre silencieuse, ses trois étudiants fixant avec résolution leurs pieds. 

« Padfoot sait ce qui est le mieux. » répondirent Hermione, Ron et Harry en même temps, regardant tous le vieil homme avec trépidation. Le sourire de Sirius ne fit que s'agrandir, et il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, semblant très content de lui-même. 

« C'est vrai » dit-il « Et je vous ai tous les trois pour le prouver ! » finit-il, et les trois autres acquiescèrent de fatigue. Après tout, depuis que 'Padfoot' avait commencé à les entraîner, ils s'étaient beaucoup améliorés. Harry pouvait se transformer aussi vite que Padfoot lui-même (et il n'osait pas dire quelque chose contre l'entraînement qui continuait), Hermione prenait simplement une seconde de plus, et Ron améliorait sa vitesse de jour en jour. Donc, Padfoot _savait_ ce qui était le mieux. 

« Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter, s'il te plaiiiittttt ? » le supplia Ron, et Hermione plaça une main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de tomber. « La fête commence bientôt » se plaignit-il, et Harry était d'accord avec lui. La fête de Halloween allait bientôt commencer, et Harry mourait de faim. Sirius réfléchit un moment, faisant une jolie démonstration en tapotant son menton pour montrer qu'il considérait l'idée. 

« Oh très bien, puisque c'est Halloween. » dit finalement Sirius, et la tête de Ron se releva soudainement, sa supposé fatigue disparaissant en un instant. 

« Oui !! » s'exclama-t-il en disparaissant par la porte ne regardant même pas en arrière. Hermione fut plus polie, murmurant un rapide merci avant de poursuivre son compagnon aux cheveux roux. Harry sourit en voyant ça avant de se retourner et d'étreindre rapidement son parrain. 

« Je te vois demain ? » demanda Harry et Sirius acquiesça. 

« Yep, maintenant pars, garçon-loup. » dit Sirius, poussant Harry légèrement vers la porte. 

« Très bien, très bien, j'y vais… dog breath (bave de chien). » murmura Harry avec un sourire, avant de sortir rapidement par la porte. 

« Fainéant ! » hurla Sirius à travers la porte, mais Harry ne fit que rigoler et repousser une longue mèche de cheveux de son visage. Il devait vraiment prendre une douche, pensa-t-il, alors qu'il descendait les escaliers en spirale de l'Aile des Invités. Ron et Hermione avaient depuis longtemps disparu, et Harry pouvait parier qu'ils étaient déjà dans la Grande Salle. 

Il était sur le chemin du dortoir des Slytherins lorsqu'il entendit un son étouffé qui attira son attention ainsi que d'autres voix. Elles provenaient de l'une des vieilles classes à côté du dortoir des Slytherins. Les vieilles salles de classe n'étaient plus vraiment utilisées, sauf pour y mettre des vieux bureaux cassés et d'autres meubles. Même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord, les Professeurs se fichaient si les élèves utilisaient les pièces ou non, et la plupart d'entre eux les utilisaient pour s'entraîner ou étudier leurs charmes. Les voix sortaient maintenant de la pièce, cependant, elles ne semblaient pas provenir d'une cession typique d'étude. 

Approchant silencieusement de la porte, Harry sortit sa baguette et l'ouvrit. Instantanément les voix furent compréhensibles, et Harry les reconnut. 

« Je pensais que je t'avais dit de me laisser tranquille ! » hurla la voix de Draco vers une personne de la pièce. Harry entendit un doux 'thump' et un grognement juste après, qui appartenait par déduction à Draco. Harry cligna des yeux de surprise, pressant son oreille plus contre la porte. Il n'avait jamais entendu Draco crier après un autre Slytherin comme ça avant, et aucun autre Slytherin  (sauf lui et le capitaine de Quidditch) n'avait jamais crié sur Draco. Quelque chose d'étrange se passait… 

« Désolé, mais nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. Nos pères nous ont dit de te donner une leçon pour te rappeler ta place, et nous ne pensons pas que tu la connaisses déjà. » répondit sombrement Pansy. Harry put supposer que Crabbe et Goyle devaient être dans la pièce également. Après tout, ces deux-là avaient maintenant pris l'habitude de suivre Pansy et Millicent lorsque Draco n'était pas là. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait pas vu Draco avec Crabbe et Goyle durant la dernière semaine… 

« Si je choisis de penser par moi-même de temps en temps, cela ne vous regarde pas ! » hurla Draco, mais il semblait nerveux. Harry mordit sa lèvre nerveusement, se débattant mentalement s'il devait soit aller chercher de l'aide, intervenir lui-même, ou laisser Draco s'occuper de ses propres affaires. 

« Ca l'est si cela concerne notre futur Maître. Mon père m'a dit que ce que tu avais fait était très stupide, et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas content. Nous te faisons une faveur, Draco. » dit-elle « Crabbe, Goyle… » commença-t-elle, mais Harry s'était décidé. Bien sûr, Draco pouvait être débile, mais Harry n'était pas quelqu'un qui se tenait là et écoutait alors que quelqu'un se faisait frapper lorsqu'il pouvait faire quelque chose. 

Harry ouvrit la porte avec un 'boom' et avança, ses bras croisés de colère alors qu'il envoyait un regard furieux sur les quatre Slytherins à l'intérieur. Ce qu'il vit le choqua et l'horrifia. Crabbe et Goyle avaient immobilisé Draco contre un mur, alors que Pansy se tenait devant lui comme chef d'orchestre. Draco était déjà en mauvais état. Une lèvre fendue alors que du sang glissait sur son menton et qu'un grand bleu commençait à se former sur sa joue, et de la façon dont ses robes étaient déchirées, il y avait plus que de simples blessures visibles. 

« _Snape ?! _» cria Pansy alors qu'elle se retourna pour faire face à la porte, avec Crabbe et Goyle le fixant de curiosité. Draco releva ses yeux aussi choqués que Harry l'était, mais il resta silencieux. 

« Pardonnez l'intrusion, mais je me sens obligé d'intervenir lorsque je vois mes compagnons de maison se frapper entre eux. » dit-il, sa baguette prête dans sa main. 

« Restes en dehors de ça Zackary, nous suivons les ordres. » dit Pansy, même si elle paraissait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Harry eut un sourire sauvage, bien sûr il était très conscient de la réputation qu'il avait. 

« Désolé, mais non. Maintenant, laisse-le partir. Je vous ne le demanderai pas deux fois. » gronda Harry, ses yeux se plissant sombrement alors qu'il faisait bouger sa baguette. Pansy pâlit, mais repoussa ses cheveux et gonfla sa poitrine pour essayer de regagner sa fierté blessée. 

« Très bien, nous finirons plus tard. » murmura-t-elle, et hocha la tête vers Crabbe et Goyle. Harry fit un pas sur le côté et regarda les trois étudiants sortir de la pièce, Pansy grommelant quelque chose pendant tout le chemin. 

« Tu pourrais avoir des ennuis pour ça, tu sais. » dit Draco alors que Harry se tournait vers le garçon aux cheveux blonds, un sourcil levé. 

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire, et Draco eut un rire sec alors qu'il séchait le sang de sa lèvre avec sa manche.

« Merci. » murmura-t-il, et Harry acquiesça en réponse, prenant un moment pour étudier le garçon blessé. Draco ne semblait pas lui-même, même en dehors de ses blessures visibles. En dessous de ses yeux, il avait de grands cernes, et ses cheveux étaient désordonnés, alors qu'il se reposait contre le mur, sa tenue ne montrant pas son attitude supérieure habituelle. Harry plissa les yeux pendant un instant, se souvenant de la conversation qu'il avait entendue entre Draco et Pansy. Donc Draco avait fait quelque chose qui avait mis en colère son père et le Seigneur des Ténèbres… mais quoi ? Harry ne pensait pas qu'il allait avoir les réponses de si tôt, donc il décida d'attendre et d'y penser plus tard. 

« Allons à l'Infirmerie. » dit Harry, et l'autre garçon se laissa diriger hors de la pièce sans un mot de protestation. 

« Alors qu'est ce que c'était ? » demanda Harry, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à une réponse. 

« Rien vraiment. Je n'ai simplement pas fait quelque chose que mon père m'a demandé, et il a décidé de demander à ces trois-là de me donner une leçon. » répondit Draco faiblement, ses yeux posés sur le sol. Il semblait plus qu'un peu dépressif, une rare démonstration d'émotions de la part du Slytherin blond. La plupart du temps, Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment dire ce que le garçon pensait, mais à ce moment il était un livre ouvert. 

« Alors tu as fait le bon choix. » répondit Harry alors qu'ils sortaient des cachots, Draco boitant un peu sur sa jambe droite. A ce moment Draco tourna sa tête vers lui de surprise. 

« Pourquoi dis-tu que j'ai pris la bonne décision ? J'ai été battu ! » demanda Draco, même si son expression était plus choquée qu'en colère. 

« Parce que c'était _ta _décision. Oui, ton père n'est pas content à propos de ça. Et alors ? S'il n'est pas fier de toi pour avoir fait ce que tu pensais juste, alors c'est son problème, pas le tien. » dit Harry avec de petits gestes, et il éclata pratiquement de rire en voyant la bouche pendante de Draco. Le blond cligna des yeux pendant un moment, une sorte de compréhension visible dans ses yeux. Mais lorsqu'il cilla et secoua sa tête, jetant à Harry une expression d'incrédulité. 

« Merde, qu'est-ce que tu es, un psychologue ou autre chose ? » s'exclama Draco, et Harry en rit d'amusement. 

« Nan. J'ai juste eut beaucoup de temps pour penser cette année. Pourquoi, tu as besoin d'en avoir un ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

« Hey ! Ne taquine pas un estropié ! » s'exclama Draco, tenant ses côtes alors qu'il essayait de ne pas rire. 

« Et bien tu marches, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit Harry et Draco ne fit que grommeler. Harry sourit pour lui-même alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'Infirmerie, jetant un autre regard vers son compagnon. Peut-être que Draco n'était pas si mauvais après tout, pensa-t-il, et il secoua légèrement sa tête. Mais peut importe, Harry espérait sincèrement que son père ne découvrirait pas qu'il avait été seul avec Draco, et plusieurs autres membres de Slytherin non dignes de confiance. Après tout il ne voulait pas se retrouver à récurer le sol de la Volière avec une brosse à dent !

------

Le coucher de soleil derrière la lisière des arbres, envoyait une lueur orange dans le ciel clair. Quelques étoiles brillantes ressortaient parmi les couleurs sombres, qui se dissipaient à chaque seconde passant. Severus se tenait contre une fenêtre dans le hall d'entrée, s'étant arrêté sur la route de la fête d'Halloween pour admirer les couleurs douces du soleil couchant. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il avait du temps à perdre pour des choses comme celle-là, et c'était encore moins souvent qu'il voulait perdre du temps pour admirer la vue, mais quelque chose dans les couloirs déserts et le silence étrange l'avaient poussé à s'arrêter et à regarder. Un petit sourire apparut brièvement sur ses lèvres pendant un instant, avant de disparaître pour laisser place à son expression sèche. 

C'était au moment où il s'apprêtait à repartir qu'il le vit. Une très petite lueur à l'intérieur des profondeurs de la sombre forêt. C'était un petit flash de lumière, comme si quelqu'un avait jeter un bref sortilège 'lumos', ne souhaitant peut-être pas attirer l'attention. En plissant ses yeux, Severus le fixa encore plus, dirigeant sa vision vers les ombres distantes des vieux arbres. Puis il le revit, pas aussi lumineux qu'avant, mais présent néanmoins. Quelque chose qui paraissait être humain se trouvait vers les arbres éloignés, et à peu près à chaque minute, un bref flash de lumière illuminait son corps alors qu'il bougeait à l'intérieur du périmètre de la forêt. Jetant un bref coup d'œil à travers la salle vide, Severus passa la porte la plus proche, glissant rapidement sa silhouette dehors pour empêcher la lumière de s'échapper dans l'obscurité du dehors. Serrant sa cape sur ses épaules, il marcha silencieusement vers la forêt, se dirigeant derrière le mystérieux intrus. 

Ce ne fut pas avant qu'il atteigne la forêt qu'il s'arrêta, se cachant derrière les branches épaisses de deux arbres anciens. Se rapprocher de la source de lumière aurait été suicidaire, et il n'était pas sur le point de risquer sa vie ou sa position. Pressant ses mains contre le tronc de l'arbre le plus proche, il regarda dans l'obscurité, tendant ses oreilles pour entendre le moindre son, et plissant ses yeux pour apercevoir un bref flash de lumière. La lumière apparut un instant plus tard, à à peu près cinquante pas. La lumière éclaira sans aucun doute une silhouette humaine, en jugeant par sa taille, il ou elle était quelqu'un de jeune. S'énervant, Severus fixa le point d'obscurité où il avait vu la lumière. Quand est-ce que les étudiants allaient-ils réaliser que la Forêt Interdite, était interdite pour une _raison _? Cependant, lorsqu'il voulut se dégager de l'arbre pour réprimander l'enfant qui était très stupide, une autre pensée le frappa. Et si ce _n'était_ pas un étudiant ? Les Enfants du Serpent avaient été vus aux alentours de l'école et de Hogsmeade auparavant, et s'ils étaient revenus ? Plus il y pensait, plus cela avait un sens. Après tout, cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'ils avaient placé les sortilèges de protection, et Voldemort voudrait bien sûr vérifier leur force. 

Avec un grondement et un regard déterminé, Severus se dégagea de l'arbre, un plan d'action se formant déjà dans son esprit. Si l'étranger était un Enfant du Serpent, alors il devrait agir rapidement pendant qu'il savait où il était, il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'échapper pendant qu'il avertissait le directeur, il ne pouvait pas non plus risquer d'être vu pendant ça. Même les feuilles ne firent pas de bruit alors qu'il s'éloignait de l'arbre, tel un prédateur à la recherche de sa proie. 

------

Le garçon anciennement connu sous le nom de Jonathon LaCroix continua sa route à travers la forêt, ses yeux fixes, et d'un blanc ivoirin. De temps en temps, son bras se levait dans les airs, ses lèvres formant les mots 'lumos' et 'nox' à intervalles réguliers, à chaque fois avec la même longueur de temps. Mais Jonathon ne savait rien de ça. Jonathon avait cessé d'exister il y a des mois, lorsque sa tête avait explosé de douleur et qu'il avait entendue une étrange voix sifflante à l'intérieur de son crâne. Après ça, il avait tué sa famille. D'abord, il découvrit qu'il était incapable de contrôler ses bras ou ses jambes, son corps dont il n'était maintenant rien d'autres qu'un passager. Puis les choses avaient commencé à être trouble, ses pensées se ralentissaient alors que sa vision disparaissait, jusqu'à ce que tout ce qu'il reste ne fût qu'un son… un hurlement, et une grande explosion qui lui paraissait familière. Sa mère avait toujours dit que laisser le pistolet dans le placard était dangereux. Elle avait eut raison. 

Jonathon s'était complètement effacé au moment où il avait quitté la maison, le pistolet portant des empreintes de doigts sanglants gisait sur le trottoir d'une ville paisible. Il avait continué de marcher vers la sortie de la ville, l'étrange marque qu'il portait depuis sa naissance sur sa joue gauche picotant froidement alors qu'il allait rejoindre son maître. Mais, Jonathon ne savait toujours rien de ça. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il devait continuer de marcher et de jeter le sortilège, ignorant ou incapable de comprendre les raisons derrière ça. 

Le garçon qui avait été avant Jonathon s'arrêta, un faible son à sa gauche avait activé un autre ordre à l'intérieur de son esprit. Il attendit, ses yeux blancs ivoirins cherchant quelque chose dans la forêt à sa gauche. Rien. Se retournant, il recommença à marcher, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il était observé. 

Il n'avait pas vue la bête jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en face de lui… ses mâchoires ouvertes révélant des crocs blancs brillant, les griffes sorties et pointées vers sa poitrine. Elle sauta sur lui avec la force d'un train, le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas après l'avoir fait tomber. Si Jonathon avait pu penser avant que son esprit se fonde dans l'obscurité, il aurait remarqué combien la fourrure de la bête se confondait avec l'obscurité de la forêt. Et il aurait aussi remarqué que la bête était tout sauf normale, puisqu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un lion _noir_. 

------

Albus Dumbledore aimait sa soirée paisible, ayant fini les papiers qu'il devait remplir du à sa position. Les étudiants étaient pour la plupart dans la Grande Salle, les professeurs occupés dans leurs différents bureaux ou bien à la fête, et la seule chose dont il s'occupait maintenant était la tasse chaude de thé dans sa main, et le bol de bonbons au citron sur le côté de son bureau. Il irait à la fête plus tard, pour le moment, tout ce dont il voulait, était le silence plaisant de son bureau. 

C'était à cause de ses rares moments de paix et de silence que Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de l'école d'Hogwarts de Magie et Sorcellerie, fut pratiquement choqué lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec un grand 'boom'. Mais être âgé de plus de cent cinquante ans avait ses avantages cependant, il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour regagné son calme habituel, comme si être à côté de son siège tombé était commun. Son visiteur, qui se révélait être Severus Snape, souleva simplement un sourcil mais ne dit rien. 

« Albus, je m'excuse pour être rentrer comme cela, mais j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui demande votre attention immédiate. » dit Severus platement, regardant avec une indifférence détachée le Directeur lever sa baguette et nettoyer le thé qui avait débordé. 

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas Severus, je prenais simplement un instant pour étudier mon plafond. C'est très enchanteur. » dit Dumbledore en souriant, relevant sa chaise avec un mouvement de sa baguette. « Alors que souhaites-tu me montrer ? »

« Un Enfant du Serpent. Je l'ai trouvé se baladant à la lisière de l'école. En ce moment, il est immobilisé aux cachots, même si je doute qu'il est assez d'esprit pour s'échapper. » répondit-il, un sourcil baissé alors qu'il réfléchissait. 

« Oh. » Dumbledore cligna des yeux, mais reprit sa baguette. « Après toi Severus. » Avec un hochement de tête, Severus se retourna et disparut en passant la porte, Dumbledore le suivit, seuls ses yeux montraient sa surprise. 

Ils continuèrent dans les profondeurs des cachots, passant les salles de classe, les dortoirs, et les quelques pièces encore utilisées dans le couloir principal. Les torches étaient de moins en moins fréquentes, les murs assombris et l'air empli de moisissure, alors que la température était hivernale. Severus s'arrêta en face d'une lourde porte en chêne, retirant les charmes de fermeture avancés qu'il avait placé avec un mouvement du poignet. Derrière la porte se trouvait une petite chambre, bien éclairée par les torches que Severus avait installées dans la pièce. Et au centre de la pièce, était allongé un adolescent sur une table en pierre ancienne, ses poignets et ses chevilles retenus par des bandes d'énergie bleue. 

C'était un garçon qui semblait avoir quinze ou seize ans. Il était habillé avec des robes complètement grises et déchirées comme s'il ne s'occupait pas de sa propre apparence. Le visage était pâle et fin, et sur la tempe du garçon se trouvait la Marque du Serpent Les yeux de Dumbledore se posèrent un instant sur la marque, son éternel lueur se retirant de ses yeux bleus. Puis il remarqua les yeux du garçon, qui était de loin la chose la plus surprenante à propos de ce garçon. Ses yeux étaient complètement blancs, sans pupille ni iris. Ils étaient comme les yeux d'un mort ou d'un reptile, froid et étrange par le simple fait qu'on ne pouvait rien voir à travers eux. Pendant un moment, Dumbledore crut que l'enfant _était _mort, mais le garçon lui prouva qu'il se trompait par le soulèvement régulier de sa poitrine. 

« Depuis quand est-il comme cela ? » demanda Albus, jetant un coup d'œil vers le grand sorcier à ses côtés. Severus fixait la Marque du Serpent, ses yeux plus grands que d'habitude mais pas plus expressifs. 

« Depuis que je l'ai amené dans la barrière. C'était comme s'il était une marionnette dont on avait soudainement coupé les fils. » dit-il, et Dumbledore remarqua la blancheur des articulations des bras croisés de Severus, même si l'homme lui-même ne semblait pas conscient de sa propre tension. Dumbledore soupira et ajusta ses lunettes, tournant autour dugarçon. 

« C'est en essence ce qu'il est… une marionnette. J'avais supposé que quelque chose comme cela arriverait. » répondit Dumbledore, levant une de ses mains pour attraper la mâchoire de l'enfant. Il tourna sa tête vers la gauche puis vers la droite, mais le garçon ne cilla même pas. 

« Albus… est-ce que vous pensez que _tous_ les Enfants du Serpent finiront comme cela ? » demanda Severus, son regard à nouveau fixé sur la marque comme un tatouage noir et incurvé, sur la tempe du garçon. Plaçant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son cadet, le Directeur lui fit un sourire. 

« Je vais être honnête avec toi, Severus… je ne sais pas la réponse à cette question. Selon moi il pourrait que quelques-uns, comme ce garçons, perdent leur personnalité, alors que d'autres la gardent dans une partie de leur esprit. » répondit Albus. Lorsqu'il vit la peur sur le visage de son compagnon, il continua. « Je sais que tu as peur pour Harry, Severus, mais il est en sécurité ici. Le mieux que l'ont puisse faire est de le garder à l'école, et loin des Serviteurs de Voldemort. 

« Je sais, Albus. » dit Severus en soupirant « Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour lui. Voldemort a trouvé des moyens de l'atteindre auparavant, et même s'il n'est plus le 'Garçon qui a survécu', il y a encore des risques » Severus sembla troublé alors qu'il répondait, son regard tourné vers l'intérieur alors qu'il imaginait des horreurs, mais Dumbledore ne fit que sourire. 

« Tu fais un superbe père pour lui, Severus. » dit-il simplement, ses yeux portant à nouveau leur éclat. Severus sortit de sa rêverie et le regarda avec incrédulité, secouant sa tête puisqu'il refusait de répondre. « En parlant de Harry, est-ce que tu compte lui parler de ton petit secret ? » demanda Dumbledore, hochant sa tête légèrement vers le garçon sur la table. Severus toussota, levant son menton vers les airs et redressant son épine dorsale. 

« Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir de quoi vous parler. » répondit-il se tournant vers la porte. « Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec l'Enfant du Serpent ? » demanda-t-il, et Dumbledore haussa les épaules. 

« Je vais contacter quelques personnes du Ministère, j'aimerai qu'ils voient le garçon. » répondit-il. « Maintenant, plus d'inquiétude pour ce soir, je crois qu'il y a toujours une fête d'Halloween en ce moment ! » déclara-t-il. Severus soupira, et suivit le vieil homme qui passait la porte, jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers la marionnette vivante qu'il avait arraché à la Forêt Interdite, et sur la Marque qu'il partageait avec son fils. 

------

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

**Varda** : ta review est arrivé après que le chapitre soit posté nous te demandons humblement de nous pardonner (*** je m'agenouille à tes pieds*)**. Tu as eu la réponse à ta question implicite dans le chapitre précédent.

**Ocane Potter** : il ne reste plus que deux chapitres après celui-ci et nous ne savons pas quand est-ce qui le lui dira (**jamais ? ou peut être quand il lui dira son p't secret ^_^)**.

**Wynzar** : est-ce que tu viens tous les deux jours pour pouvoir savourer deux chapitres au lieu d'un ? C'est peut-être beaucoup mais rien comparé aux 1700 de la version originale (**désolé de te contredire y'en a 1940)**. Ca a beau nous avoir fait un caca nerveux c'est quand même content de voir la suite.

**Diane23** : c'est peut-être à cause de l'instabilité climatique, parce que tout le monde a mal au crâne et est sur les nerfs en ce moment, un coup on a un soleil digne d'une canicule (**comme aujourd'hui)** et l'instant d'après on sort les parapluie pour aller chasser les escargots. Soigne-toi bien (**un prompt rétablissement)**.

**Vilya** : une review disant simplement « coucou, j'ai lu, je veux la suite » nous décevra moins que pas de review du tout. Si tu n'as rien à dire, tu ne dis rien (« je laisse une review mais là il faut que je donne sa gamelle au chien »). Oui, Draco a véritablement changé et oui Zackie va devenir un ami pour notre Serpentard délaissé (**Draco sans ami, du moment qu'il se met pas à pleurer partout)**.

**Mymy** : je suis sûre que si l'on se met toutes ensemble on trouvera une punition digne de ce nom à tonton Voldie (**pov**** Voldie, y va s'en prendre plein la gu… mais faut pas faire du mal aux enfants !)**.

**Anya** : si tu as fait mumuse et qui tu t'es éclaté, y'a pas de problème, chacun ses moments de détente. Pour les animagus, voir la réponse à la première review 

**Lunenoire** : il est comme d'habitude en fait, il n'y a rien à dire. Merci, on souffle les bougies ensemble ? (**40 chapitre pour 41 jours, arggggg me suis fait avoir d'un jour)**

**Csame** : c'est moi qui ai choisi de te donner ce titre, si tu ne le veux pas, cela ne fait rien j'ordonnerai pas de te trancher la tête. Un proverbe dit « Le calme avant la tempête », il suffit de l'appliquer à la fic pour en comprendre le sens (**qui viendra au chapitre 43 qui n'est toujours pas là grrrrr)**.

**Ombrefeu** : voilà.

**Mangafana** : nous non plus, on à la cave pleine de champomy. Sevinounet nous montre son caractère tendre (surprotecteur) et autoritaire c'est normal on parle de Snape (**on peut pas changer tout non plus)**. Si nous avons semer cette indice, c'est sûrement que nous en connaissions la réponse donc conclusion : la réponse est sous deux jours si elle n'est pas dans ce chapitre-ci. 40 jours. Ca me fait penser à une blague (personne n'est visé en particulier). C'est cinq blonde qui rentrent dans un café, s'installent à une table et commandent une bouteille de champagne. Elles trinquent au toast « à nos 40 jours » plusieurs fois. Le patron intrigué va à leur rencontre leur demande la raison d'un tel toast elles lui répondent « Parce que nous avons fait en quarante jour un puzzle qui disait entre 3 et 5 ans ». C'est pourri mais il fallait que je la sorte (**…)**.

**Luffynette** : elle arrive tous les jours pendant encore deux jours (**snif)**.

**Eve** : ce sont des moments palpitants qui t'ont tenus en haleine. Evidemment qu'ils l'ont mérité. Je me demande même pourquoi ils n'ont pas nettoyé la volière à la langue comme ça (**parce qu'il aurait été trop malade pour faire le reste)**, ils l'auraient utilisé pour autre chose que colporter des ragots.

**Dragonwing** : il commence à prendre conscience de ses responsabilités. Pas de nouvelle du lion ou du loup. On attend aussi le chapitre 43 depuis une semaine et il n'est toujours pas là, alors la fic se terminera-t-elle réellement dans dix chapitres (**une semaine !?! la plaisanterie, ça fait un mois pour moi)**, Mystère et boulle de gomme.

**Chen** : ça s'appelle un contrat de confiance, vous faites votre boulot, nous faisons le notre. Point. Que personne ne s'inquiète. Nous continuerons à mettre des chapitres régulièrement même si je ne continuerai peut-être pas les chroniques pour d'autres fics (**ou de temps en temps)**. J'ai épreuve de commerce le 3 juin, le 4 j'ai l'oral d'espagnol et le 5 un entretien oral pour mon entrée dans mon école BTS et les autres épreuves s'étalent jusqu'au 23 juin. Alors on verra (**dur dur)**.


	41. Avant la Tempête

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Severitus, sauf la traduction. 

Dod : *snif, snif, ne peut plus se retenir et lâche de gros sanglots* c'est notre dernier avant chapitre ensemble.

**C'est bien triste, vendredi je recommence Harry Potter and the power of Betrayal pour ceux qui sont intéressés.  **

------

**Chapitre 41 : Avant la tempête**

------

Severus soupira alors qu'il était assis dans sa chaise, heureux sachant qu'il n'avait aucun devoir à noter pendant le week-end. Il avait fini jeudi dernier, puisqu'il devait rendre les bulletins du mi-trimestre ce jour-là. La plupart d'entre eux seraient envoyés aux parents ou tuteurs pendant le week-end, malgré le chagrin de beaucoup d'étudiants. Il eut un sourire vers le parchemin déroulé sur le dessus de son bureau, l'encre verte brillant sous la lumière de la bougie. C'était le bulletin de 'Zackary', Minerva le lui avait donné personnellement ce matin. Severus avait été fier de voir que les notes de son fils avaient augmenté dans toutes ses classes, et il était facilement le meilleur étudiant en Potions cette année. Severus se demanda alors si c'était la Maison des Slytherins donnait plus de temps à Harry pour se concentrer sur ses études qu'avant. Peut-être que les Gryffindors avec leur concentration sur le Quidditch, les jumeaux Weasley, et toutes sortes de distraction ne l'autorisaient pas à avoir le meilleur milieu pour travailler. Ou bien, peut-être que Slytherin lui convenait mieux après tout. Mais de toute façon, Severus n'aurait pas pu être plus fier. C'était un étrange sentiment, il n'était pas habitué à le ressentir, mais il décida qu'il l'aimait énormément. 

Le coup sur la porte fut inattendu, puisque la plupart des étudiants et des professeurs étaient encore au dîner. Il fixa la porte pendant un moment, se demandait s'il devait ignorer l'interruption non voulue de ses pensées ou bien, peu importe qui c'était, le laisser entrer. Soupirant, il remit son masque habituel d'indifférence et lança vers la porte de son bureau un 'rentrez' qu'il murmura. 

« Professeur ? » demanda une voix nerveuse, et Severus leva les yeux, surpris de voir Draco Malfoy se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte, semblant petit et peu confiant en lui-même. Clignant des yeux, Severus lui signala de rentrer dans la pièce et lui demanda de fermer la porte derrière lui. 

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Mr Malfoy ? » demanda Severus une fois que Draco fut assis devant son bureau. Ses yeux gris pâle étudiaient ses genoux, se relevant occasionnellement pour rencontrer le regard du Professeur. Severus dut se concentrer un moment pour ne pas montrer sa surprise en voyant ce comportement inhabituel. Ce n'était certainement pas le même Draco Malfoy qui ressemblait à son père, fier de sasupériorité qui aurait pu faire trembler un géant. Ce garçon semblait nerveux et effrayé, comme s'il était un petit enfant se tenant là pour la première fois. Severus se demanda d'un seul coup si c'était le _vrai_ Draco Malfoy, et si tout ce qu'il avait vu devant lui n'avait été qu'un acte. Et bien, il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour le découvrir, supposa-t-il, « Mr Malfoy ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau, alors que le garçon était devenu silencieux. 

« Monsieur, je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais… Zackary m'a suggéré de vous parler. » commença faiblement Draco. Severus cilla à nouveau, ce qui ne fut qu'une démonstration externe de ce qui se déroulait à l'intérieur de son subconscient. N'avait-il pas averti Harry sur Draco ? se demanda-t-il en premier, sautant instinctivement sur la pire des conclusions. Mais ce fut suivi par d'autres pensées… comme, est-ce que Harry avait vu ou entendu quelque chose sur Draco qui pouvait faire penser que Severus devrait également savoir ? Ou, pensa-t-il, Draco avait-il quelque chose d'important à dire au point de faire confiance à Zackary, et que l'autre garçon pense que c'était assez important pour le lui dire ? Severus soupira, encore, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir quoi penser sur la situation présente. 

« De quoi voulez-vous me parler, Mr Malfoy ? Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivée ? » commença doucement Severus, transformant son expression en une de patience et de légère inquiétude. Draco bougea et se relaxa un petit peu, même si ces articulations étaient toujours blanches. 

« Er… oui, je pense que vous pouvez dire cela… » dit-il, serrant ses mains sur ses genoux et osant brièvement levé ses yeux pour rencontrer le regard de son Professeur. « Mon père… il m'a demandé de faire quelque chose pour lui, quelque chose que… je n'aimais pas. Alors… je lui ais désobéi, et il était… et bien… en colère contre moi. » fini le garçon nerveusement, et releva immédiatement les yeux, comme s'il avait peur de ce que sa réaction pouvait être. Severus était toujours surpris, ses yeux s'agrandirent inconsciemment alors qu'il réalisait ce qui avait mis son étudiant dans un état si nerveux. Bien sûr, Lucius Malfoy était un Death-Eater, et Draco savait que Severus l'était aussi. Et si Lucius avait demandé à Draco de faire quelque chose qui avait autant effrayé le garçon, c'était forcément quelque chose de relier à Voldemort. Draco pensait probablement qu'il serait en colère contre lui pour avoir ruiné les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

« Cela aurait un rapport avec votre présence à l'Infirmerie ces derniers jours, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Severus, osant espérer que Draco était ce qu'il pensait. Même un enfant arraché au service de Voldemort serait considéré comme une grande victoire, spécialement lorsque l'enfant était un Malfoy. 

« Um… oui. Zack m'a en quelque sorte… sauvé de quelques compagnons de Maison qui n'étaient pas très contents envers moi, et je lui en ai parlé. » admit Dracon sa voix ne tremblant plus de nervosité. Severus supposa que le fait qu'il n'avait pas explosé envers le garçon avait balayé ses peurs d'avoir des ennuis. Plissant les yeux, il fixa Draco avec un regard inquisiteur. 

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas que je demande, qu'est-ce que votre père voulait que vous fassiez ? » demanda-t-il doucement, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas paraître menaçant ou en colère. Si ce que Lucius avait planifié menaçait l'école, il devait découvrir ce que l'homme voulait faire et informer le Directeur immédiatement. Ni Lucius ni Voldemort n'étaient assez stupide pour placer leur espoir dans un garçon de quinze ans, il devait sûrement y avoir un plan de rechange. 

« Il m'a envoyé une pierre de bannissement… j'étais supposé l'utiliser lorsque les protection de l'école serait remises. » admit Dracon ses genoux étant redevenus très intéressant tout d'un coup. Il était visible que le garçon était honteux d'avoir désobéi à son père, mais Severus n'était pas sur le point de continuer cette ligne de pensée.

« Et pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ? » demanda-t-il, sachant que c'était une question à laquelle il était difficile de répondre, et une qui avait le potentiel de révéler si Draco était honnête ou créait simplement une histoire à la requête de son père. Si c'était le dernier cas, il n'y avait aucun moyen que Severus risque un comportement qui pourrait le révéler comme un espion. 

« J'aime Hogwarts, monsieur. Je l'aime telle qu'elle est maintenant. Et… et bien… pour la première fois j'ai un ami que mon père n'a pas choisi pour moi, et… je suppose que je ne veux pas le perdre, vous voyez ? » répondit Draco, envoyant à Severus un regard mal à l'aise. Le Maître des Potions cilla, se reposant contre le dossier de sa chaise pour étudier l'enfant aux yeux gris. Il n'avait pas été sûr d'entendre une telle réponse. 

« Mr Malfoy, vous comprenez combien cela peut être dangereux pour vous ? Spécialement de me parler à propos de ça ? » demanda-t-il doucement, ses yeux se plissant avec sévérité pour accompagner la question. 

« Oui, Monsieur… » souffla Draco, tremblant sur sa chaise. 

« Alors pourquoi l'avez-vous fait ? Pourquoi avoir pris ce risque ? » persista Severus, et Draco refusa de lever les yeux, alors qu'il mordait sa lèvre. 

« Et bien… Zackary m'a dit que vous comprendriez mieux que personne. Il n'a pas dit pourquoi, il a simplement suggéré que je vous parle. » dit Draco faiblement à ses chaussures,  ayant apparemment perdu la confiance qu'il avait gagné à travers les mots du Professeur dépourvus de colère. 

« Voulez-vous être ce que votre père est, Draco ? » demanda Severus doucement, ses mots relevant instantanément la tête de Draco. 

« Non. » dit Draco fermement, ses yeux se plissant avec détermination. 

« Et est-ce que vous savez ce que cette réponse implique ? » continua Severus, posant ses mains sur son estomac alors qu'il fixait attentivement le cinquième année. Draco rigola et reposa son regard sur ses genoux. 

« Je vais… probablement être déshérité, et tous les Slytherins me détesteront. » murmura-t-il, sa bouche déformé par un sourire amer. 

« Pas tous, mais vous serez en danger, Mr Malfoy. » répondit Severus. Lui-même savait précisément quels étudiants seraient un danger pour le garçon et lesquels ne le seraient pas. Slytherin avait de loin le plus grand nombre de supporters de Voldemort à Hogwarts, mais cette Maison abritait également autant d'enfants qui appartenaient à des familles refusant de se ranger d'un côté de la guerre. La préservation prenait le pas sur l'ambition dans une guerre, après tout. 

« Je sais. » dit Draco en soupirant, se souvenant apparemment de l'incident qui l'avait envoyé à l'Infirmerie. Severus laissa ce moment de silence continuer, laissant l'esprit du garçon explorer toutes les conséquences qui résulteraient de la route qu'il avait apparemment choisis. Se penchant à nouveau, Severus se prépara pour la partie finale de son inquisition, ce qui lui prouverait une fois pour toute l'honnêteté de Draco. 

« Je vais vous poser une question, Mr Malfoy, et je veux que vous soyez complètement honnête avec moi, d'accord ? » dit Severus, ordonnant silencieusement au garçon de rencontrer ses yeux. Draco obéit, acquiesçant avant de répondre. 

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Où est votre loyauté ? » demanda Severus, ne clignant pas une seule fois des yeux alors qu'il soutenait le regard du garçon. Draco cilla d'abord de confusion, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'agrandissent de réalisation. 

« Je… ne sais pas vraiment, monsieur. » admit honnêtement Draco, ses sourcils plissés alors qu'il réfléchissait. « Dumbledore, je suppose… mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il _veut_. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est… et bien… Jepensequ'ildoitêtrefou. » murmura-t-il rapidement, et Severus cligna finalement des yeux, essayant de déchiffrer  la phrase. 

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit? » demanda Severus, un sourcil levé vers le garçon. Draco semblait plus embarrassé que nerveux maintenant, et ses mains se serraient sur ses genoux alors qu'il répondit, dans une allure normale cette fois ci. 

« Je pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est taré. » admit-il lentement, gardant ses yeux sur ses genoux. « Je veux dire, il veut diriger le monde, n'est-ce pas ? Supprimer les muggles et les sang-de-bourbes ? » dit-il, quelque chose comme de la confusion traversant son visage pendant un bref instant. « Et bien… j'ai entendu dire qu'il était lui-même un sang de bourbe, et vraiment, qu'est-ce que cela résoudrait de s'en débarrasser ? Regardez Granger… elle est plus une mademoiselle-je-sais-tout que tout les sang pures que j'ai rencontré. Supprimer les gens comme elle ne ferait qu'affaiblir notre communauté, n'est-ce pas ? Fudge est un sang pur, et c'est un idiot royal… Longbottom aussi, mais au moins il le sait. » finit Draco, sa voix devenant de plus en plus forte et animé au fur et à mesure de son discours. « Désolé, monsieur. » murmura-t-il, visiblement ayant réalisé qu'il avait insulté des étudiants et des personnages respectés de la politique en face d'un professeur. 

« Je pense que je peux laisser passer la dernière phrase étant donné les circonstances. » dit Severus avec un sourire amusé. « Maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez que je fasse ? » demanda-t-il sérieusement, et Draco sembla soudainement perdu. 

« Je ne sais pas… je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. » murmura-t-il, une chaussure creusant dans un trou du sol. Severus soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, jetant un regard sans émotion à son étudiant. 

« Alors laissez-moi vous donner quelques conseils. » commença-t-il. « restez coller à ceux que vous croyez. N'ayez pas peur d'aller vers quelqu'un pour demander de l'aide ou parler. Et soyez vous-même. Les gens s'y habitueront, même si je vous conseille quand même de ne pas laisser certains étudiants vous voir seul. Votre seul comportement montrerait où vos loyautés vont. » dit Severus, sachant que Draco appliquerait les trois par-dessus tout s'il voulait survivre sans être blessé. 

« Et mon père… » questionna Draco pratiquement tristement. 

« … On s'en occupera lorsque le temps viendra. Je crois que les Zabini sont vos cousins, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Severus, se souvenant d'avoir entendu cela quelque part. Draco acquiesça et il continua. « Si vos parents vous déshéritent, alors les Zabini vont obtenir sans aucun doute votre garde. Et vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'ils ne sont d'aucun côté. » Draco resta assis pendant un moment, ses yeux dans le vague alors qu'il réfléchissait à quelque chose. Puis il leva les yeux et eut un faible sourire. 

« Merci, monsieur. » dit-il alors qu'il commençait à se lever de sa chaise, comme s'il était peu sûr de comment utiliser cette phrase particulière. 

« Bien sûr, Mr Malfoy, et je suis sûr que vous ne mentionnerez pas notre petite conversation à tout un chacun… » dit Severus, et Draco acquiesça, son sourire plus grand que celui d'avant. 

« Je ne dirai pas un mot, monsieur. » dit-il fièrement, et Severus sourit alors qu'il leva une main et ouvrit la porte de son bureau. 

« Très bien alors. Vous feriez mieux de retourner à votre dortoir maintenant, mais ma porte est toujours ouverte si vous voulez me parler de quelque chose. » lui dit sincèrement Severus, et Draco lui envoya son premier vrai sourire. 

« Très bien, encore merci, Professeur. » dit Draco, et il se glissa à l'extérieur dans le couloir encore éclairé. 

Severus soupira alors que la porte se fermait derrière le garçon, passant à nouveau une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il fixait un gros livre sur l'étagère à côté de son bureau. Avec un mouvement de sa main, l'illusion du livre se dissipa révélant le sneak-o-scope en cristal (srutoscope) caché entre deux vrais livres. Secouant sa tête et avec un sourire amusé, Severus réalisa que l'objet n'avait pas sifflé durant l'entière conversation. Les choses changeaient définitivement. 

------

Les livres atterrirent sur une table de la bibliothèque avec un tel bruit que Madame Pince les regarda comme s'il était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ron et Hermione apparurent en état de choc lorsqu'ils virent la personne qui les rejoignit de sa propre volonté à leur table, tellement qu'ils ne virent pas le regard noir de la bibliothécaire. Harry leva simplement ses yeux au ciel et continua de lire. 

« Salut Draco. » dit-il en soupirant, ne levant pas une fois les yeux de son livre poussiéreux d'Histoire de la Magie ouvert sur la table devant lui. Le Blond venait seulement d'être libéré de l'Infirmerie ce matin après avoir passer deux jours sous le…ah… soin _délicat_ de Pomfrey. Harry savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que Draco se montre. Même s'il admettait que voir le garçon se balader de son plein gré en compagnie de deux Gryffindors sans faire aucune remarque était plus qu'un peu surprenant. 

« Malfoy ?! » bégaya Ron finalement, et Draco lui envoya qu'un bref regard contrarié alors qu'il fouillait dans son sac pour sortir une plume et un parchemin, se comportant comme s'il était à la maison avec le trio. Le visage de Ron était devenu d'une étrange couleur rose, ses yeux cillant en voyant la pile de livre de Draco sur la table, ainsi que l'étrange calme du Slytherin lui-même, comme s'il n'était pas capable d'accepter ce qui se passait. 

« Salut, Weasley, Granger. Cela ne vous dérange pas que je travaille avec vous, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Draco, ayant ouvert le livre du dessus au niveau de la marque qu'il avait faite, sa plume sèche tapotant sur le parchemin blanc. Ron sembla immédiatement prêt à protester, mais Hermione lui tapa dans les côtes, après avoir envoyer un regard perplexe à Harry, qui souriait et acquiesçait. 

« Bien sûr… nous étions simplement… um… en train de rassembler des informations pour nos devoirs d'Histoire de la Magie. » répondit Hermione, montrant de la main un parchemin déjà rempli de ce sujet. Ron ne semblait toujours pas content mais il ne dit rien et reporta son attention sur ses propres livres. 

« Hey… Zack… » dit Draco mal à l'aise, reportant l'attention de tout le monde sur Harry, qui avait levé simplement ses yeux du livre en face de lui. 

« Oui ? » demanda Harry, momentanément surpris par l'expression ouverte sur le visage de Draco. Ron et Hermione semblaient également surpris par cette découverte. 

« Merci… pour m'avoir apporter mes devoirs et tout le reste. » murmura Draco, ne regardant personne dans les yeux. 

« De rien. » Harry haussa les épaules, puis pausa son regard sur le blond nerveux. « Est-ce que tu lui as parlé ? » demanda-t-il sérieusement, et Draco rencontra ces yeux pendant un bref instant. 

« Oui, après le dîner. » répondit-il, et Harry acquiesça, satisfait. Levant les yeux, il sourit en voyant les expressions confuses sur les visages de Ron et de Hermione, tous les deux fixant Draco avec un certain degré de choc. 

« Alors. » commença Harry de bonheur, posant ses mains sur son livre. « Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà trouver quelque chose sur Grivel ? » demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire. Cela prit un moment, mais tout le monde réussit avec succès à regagner leurs sang-froid et à recommencer à travailler, et tous les quatre réussir à travailler ensemble sans insulte, menace ou regard pendant tout ce temps. 

------

Voldemort n'était pas content pour tout dire. Plus précisément, il était très agacé, ennuyé et devenait de plus en plus impatient à chaque jour qui s'écoulait. Personne, pas même ses Death-Eater les plus influents ou doués n'avait été capable de découvrir quelque chose à propos de Harry Potter. Le gamin semblait simplement avoir disparu de la surface de la Terre. Bien sûr, Voldemort avait été capable de prendre avantage de cette aggravation grâce aux articles du journal. Grâce à lui, pratiquement tout le monde croyait que l'ancien grand Harry Potter était un sorcier noir. Avec cette croyance intacte, quelqu'un qui rencontrerait Potter informerait sans aucun doute les autorités, donnant ainsi à Voldemort sa localisation. Malheureusement, personne n'avait vu ce petit misérable depuis des mois. Et Voldemort commençait vraiment à perdre patience. 

Son seul espoir d'avoir une meilleure humeur, et qui pourrait peut-être l'empêcher de tuer Wormtail de colère, résidait dans le garçon aux cheveux bruns agenouillé devant lui. Vanus, rejeton de son Death-Eater le plus influent et chef des Enfants du Serpent. Bien sûr, 'chef' n'était pas vraiment le bon mot, mais le garçon servait bien son objectif. Voldemort avait choisis Vanus à cause de son éducation et de sa famille Malfoy semblait avoir une habilité inhérente de réaliser les objectifs de n'importe qui. Vanus avait prouver être aussi habile dans ce domaine qu'il l'avait espéré, ayant facilement réussi à d'abord entrer à Durmstrang, puis à Beauxbâtons. Voldemort devait admettre qu'il était vraiment fier de sa création. 

« Lève-toi, Vanus, Qu'as-tu découvert ? » ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres au garçon agenouillé devant lui. Vanus se leva lentement, l'image d'une parfaite obéissante. 

« Oui, mon Seigneur. » s'inclina Vanus, penchant sa tête vers l'avant légèrement. « Aucun de ceux auxquels j'ai jeté l'Imperius n'a découvert de trace du livre, mon Seigneur. Le château entier a été fouillé, ainsi que plusieurs passages secrets et deux bibliothèques cachées. Malheureusement nous n'avons pas été capable de trouver quelque chose en dehors de cette lettre, mon Seigneur. » dit Vanus, s'agenouillant à nouveau et tendant un parchemin enroulé avec les restes d'un sceau de cire pendant à un coin. Voldemort la prit rapidement des doigts du garçon et la lut rapidement, son froncement s'intensifiant. 

« Alors… le vieux fou sait ce que nous cherchons. » siffla Voldemort, fixant la lettre avant de la tourner en cendre avec un mouvement de main. « Il pensait les avertir, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il et rit, ses lèvres pâles formant un sourire fou. 

« Vanus, est-ce que cela te dirait de retourner à Beauxbâtons ? » siffla Voldemort, son visage montrant un sourire inhabituel. Vanus cligna des yeux de confusion avant de répondre difficilement. 

« J'aimerai beaucoup, monsieur. » 

« Bien. Je pense qu'il est temps de montrer au grand Dumbledore de quoi nous sommes capable, même sans mon livre. » dit Voldemort en souriant, ses yeux se plissant légèrement. « Prends vingt Enfants du Serpent avec toi pour aller à Beauxbâtons ce soir, et prépare-les pour la bataille. Je vais envoyer mes Death-Eater vous rejoindre avec l'ordre d'attaque. Beauxbâtons_ tombera_ avant le crépuscule, Vanus. » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, menaçant à la fin. 

« O…Oui, mon Seigneur, bien sûr. »

« Alors pars, prends tes dispositions» siffla Voldemort, et Vanus sortit rapidement à reculons de la pièce, ne levant jamais ses yeux du sol. S'adossant dans sa chaise, Voldemort laissa un minuscule sourire traverser ses lèvres, ses fentes de narine s'agrandissant d'anticipation. « Wormtail ! » hurla-t-il, sa voix brute faisant écho sur les anciens murs de pierre. Avec un bruit de pas, l'homme chauve à la main d'argent entra soudainement dans la pièce, s'écroulant sur ses genoux devant son maître. 

« Oui, mon Seigneur ? » demanda-t-il haletant. 

« Tends ton bras, il est temps d'appeler mon fidèle. » dit-il en reniflant, et Wormtail lui tendit immédiatement son avant-bras marqué, laissant l'homme-serpent presser ses doigts frêles sur sa chair marquée. Son regard s'assombrit, son expression se transformant vers une qui ne promettait rien d'autre que de la douleur. « Et il est également temps, je pense, de demander à Severus ce que Dumbledore a découvert à propos de mon livre, et aussi à propos du bien-être de son fils… » gronda-t-il, et Wormtail trembla. C'était un fait implicite qu'il y aurait plus qu'un interrogatoire. 

------

Dod : la suite promet d'être TRES douloureuse. **Puisque c'est le dernier chapitre écrit (que je suis sadique de le dire)**

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

**Miya**** Black** : peu importe le reste lorsqu'il y le chapitre qui a été mis en ligne qu'il faut lire. Un dossier ? Moi, je suis en train de me relire les hérauts de Valdemar de Mercedes Lackey aux éditions pocket (**c'est quoi ça, moi je lis le troisième tome de 'Tom Cox' très bien ces romans d'ailleurs)**, y'a 16 volumes parus le 17 sort en juillet et j'en suis au troisième. C'est de la fantasy et je les conseille à ceux qui ne connaissent pas et de les lire bien évidemment dans l'ordre de parution pour mieux comprendre (**j'ai pas de sous)**.

**Varda** : la silhouette qu'a repéré Hermione est la même que celle que voit Sevy dans le chapitre 40 (**c'est fou)**. Nous avons dépassé les 600 review. 

**Angel Dumbledore** : nous savons qu'il a un secret mais cela n'a pas été dit explicitement donc rien n'a été dévoilé (**nous n'avons que des suppositions encore et encore)**.

**Mymy** : tu ne sais pas ce que sais pourtant c'est dit, relis le passage de Severus dans la forêt interdire attentivement, une petite phrase devrait te faire tout comprendre (**et oui faut pas les louper les p't phrases)**.

**Moonblack** : un petit nouveau (**youpiiii****, pas trop mal au crâne à force de lire ?)**, un .OOUUUAAAIIISSSS, VIVA PAPOUNET.

**Xaxa**** et Lily la tigresse** : une revenante qui nous avait abandonné durant 8 chapitres (**vous devriez avoir honte !)**. Oh la vilain pas belle. Nous attendant TOUJOURS le chapitre 43 donc demain sera le dernier pour TRES longtemps (**désolé j'y suis pour rien)**. Une autre histoire est en cours, le nombre de chapitres sera toujours de un par jour et il y en aura sûrement jusqu'à la rentrée de Septembre. Ca n'est pas venu pendant longtemps mais ça met quand même la 600ème review.

**Matteic** : alors on émigre on quitte HP et le pouvoir de la trahison pour venir nous faire coucou (**alors coucou)**. Tant que tu ne dis pas « regardez ce que j'ai écrit » ou « regardez ce que j'ai traduit », tu peux le garder, c'est simplement pour respecter ce que d'autres ont fait (**j'ai plus de 360 Mo de donner comme ça de texte…)**. Moi aussi je les garde, j'adore tout comme Siria le copier-coller. Ma liste de fic sur mon disc dur doit dépasser les 400 dont 1/3 sont en cours **(j'en ai 1758)**.

**Clem** : encore une nouvelle. Vous avez su que ça allait être la fin donc vous avez enfin décidé de nous montrer que vous existé ? (**je vois pas ce que cela pourrait être d'autres)** Mais tu as une bonne excuse puisque TOI, tu es une toute nouvelle recrutée. Il est impossible d'avoir de regret. Qu'est ce qui peut être le pire, lâcher la fic avant d'avoir fini de la lire ou ne pas voir les matchs ? (**les matchs ne repassent pas… mais je regarde pas souvent)**

**Lune d'Argent** : Severus ne sait pas que Harry est un animagus et Harry ne sait pas que Severus est un animagus. Nous avons partagé 40 chapitres ensemble il n'y a pas de raisons que des infidélités se produisent maintenant.

**Dragonwing** : on va la castagner ensemble laisses en pour les autres **(méchant les frérots)**, chacun son tour. Le salaud, c'est celui qui a prévu la sortie du 3 en novembre, savoir que le 3 arriverait d'en moins de 6 mois a suffit à me convaincre qu'il n'en valait pas le peine (gomen pour ceux qui ont aimé)

**Cerendy**** Potter** : ton souhait est difficilement raisonnable puisque cela est l'avant dernier chapitre que nous avons à notre disposition. Mais dès qu'il arrivera, tu le sauras puisque nous le mettrons le plus rapidement en ligne (**c'est-à-dire dès que je mettrais la main dessus et qu'il sera traduit, sûrement le même jour)**.

**Mangafana** : pourquoi ? Y'a un début à tout. Et puis, tout le monde a déjà un grain à la place de la cervelle, penses-tu qu'ils verront réellement une différence ? Moi, quand j'ai mon nez dans un bouquet, ce qui arrive très souvent, on m'en fout la paix, je suis tranquille dans mon bulle et les autres, je les emm****. Nous le savions toutes mais ça fait 34 chapitres que nous attendions la confirmation, et ce n'est pas encore reconnu officiellement. C'est normal, il faut que Dracounounet soit rejeté par les autres Serpentard pour être recueilli pat les « gryffondor ». Satisfaite ou pas de la réaction ? (**moi oui)** Si l'on se réfère à l'heure française, ils sont mis en ligne entre 20 et 22 heures pour les autres sortez vos décalages horaires.

**Sindra** : Il reste plus qu'un chapitre et il ne lui a toujours pas dit (**snif)**, la prophétie n'a toujours pas eu lieu et le 42 se termine de manière assez dramatique (**il ne présage rien de bon)**.****

**Luffynette** : qu'est-ce qu'elle est vilaine Severitus de nous faire languir ainsi.

**Diane23** : moi, je ne le fais pas, c'est ma mère lorsqu'elle ne supporte plus de voir mon bordel qui le fait, que deviendrai-je sans elle ? (**pas juste)**

**Anya** : Nous pouvons maintenant supposer avec preuve à l'appui que Severus pourrait être le lion noir.

**Csame** : bien sûr que non, mon cher *ton TRES offensé* comment osez-vous faire de telles insinuations (**vraiment nous n'oserions jamais)**. Evidemment que vous saurez faire face, un petit coup d'oeil au titre du chapitre suffit à comprendre que la suite ne pourrait qu'empirer mais que nous nous retrouverons à la review suivante.

**Cynore** : elle devient de plus en plus passionnante juste au moment où nous sommes à court de chapitre à traduire (**c'est bien triste)**.

**Tania Potter** : Tu deviens à croc lorsque nous arrivons à la fin de nos chapitres et que nous avons plus que un chapitre après celui-ci mais mieux vaut tard que jamais. Ce mode est né avec Severitus, dans la section anglaise vous lisez « Severitus challenge » et vous savez que c'est Sevy papounet de Riri, c'est elle qui a débuté et depuis ça s'est développé (**j'ai 241 histoires sur ce thème à ce jour)**. Certaines prévisions ne devront plus tarder. C'est un plaisir de l'avoir fait connaître à tant de monde. Elle avait prévu 50 chapitres mais c'est plus que probable que cela dépasse puisque nous sommes qu'à Halloween peut être que cela va se finir en beauté pour le réveillon de Noël (cela n'est qu'une supposition parce que nous en savons strictement rien) (**mais vont tuer tonton Voldie ! mais je pense que cela va se terminer à noël visiblement, à moins que… non j'en dit pas plus)**.

**Umbre77** : c'est un peu normal, le héros étant à Serpentard, toutes les autres maisons se liguent contre lui pour pouvoir tester sa valeur, son courage (**que c'est boooo)**. Papa Sevi à la rescousse. Il n'est pas bizarre, il a des cases en moins et il le reconnaît lui-même qu'il en a encore trop. Dumbledore à déjà plus d'un siècle pour certains mais c'est sûr qu'il en a plus de 70. Whomping Willow = arbre cogneur (**je crois que c'est le saule cogneur si je me trompe pas)**. Tu auras de la lecture demain, et tu devras attendre samedi pour le dernier. Pauvre de toi (**t'auras plus de plaisir)**.

**Siria**** Potter** : nous sommes sûres et certaines que tu travailleras avec assiduité et célérité. C'est sur que Draco est plus vivant si tu le compare à Jonathon (**c'est pas dur)**. La suite pour le lendemain comme d'habitude. Nous l'avons déjà dit lors du sondage géographique mis en place il y a une vingtaine de chapitres, nous habitons toutes les deux en Essonne (**je crois pas avoir déménager encore)**.

**Eve** : Non, tu as bien compris, ne te fais pas de bile. Nous aurons toujours du travail puisqu'il y aura toujours une fic à traduire. (**mes pov' p't doigts)**

**Vilya** : tu peux aussi, je rappelle que la suite consiste en un seul et unique chapitre car il n'y a plus rien après. Voilà.

Sortez tous vos boîte de mouchoirs car le prochain sera le dernier pour une durée indéterminée (**pas trop longue j'espère)**.


	42. Et ça commence

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Severitus, sauf la traduction 

**Voici le dernier chapitre publié à ce jour, donc cette fic sera en pause jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait des nouveaux **

Dod : *gros sanglots dans la voix* Disons-nous adieux puisque c'est fini mais que cela ne vous empêche SURTOUT PAS de reviewer (pourquoi perdrai-je mes bonnes vieilles habitudes pour le dernier chapitre ?)

------

**Chapitre 42 : Et ça commence. **

------

La salle commune était virtuellement vide pour la nuit, avec seulement un ou deux des plus vieux étudiants étudiant dans le coin le plus éloigné. Des emballages de bonbons et un peu de papier crépon orange et noir parcourait la pièce, les seuls vestiges de la fête d'Halloween qui s'était terminée il y a moins d'une heure. Ron et Hermione étaient assis dans deux chaises près du feu, même si une troisième était placée à côté d'eux pour aucune raison visible. 

« Oh, allez Hermione !! Ca sera bien ! En plus, ce n'est pas comme si nous allions nous faire attraper… » supplia Ron faiblement, se jetant pratiquement à ses genoux devant son regard impassible. 

« Mais c'est _dangereux_. Et si Filch nous voyait ? Ou l'un des autres professeurs ? Ils sauront qu'il se passe quelque chose… un renard, un loup et un lynx courant dans les couloirs en pleine nuit ce n'est pas normal, même pour Hogwarts ! » répondit Hermione, son regard allant de Ron à la chaise vide puis vers Ron à nouveau. 

« Et bien. » dit Harry, sa voix semblant provenir de quelque part vers la chaise vide. « Tu peux toujours penser que c'est une expérience… Nous avons _besoin_ de nous habituer à nos formes d'Animagus après tout. 

« Je ne sais pas… » dit Hermione, bougeant inconfortablement sur sa chaise. 

« S'il te plaiiiitttt ? » demandèrent Ron et Harry en tandem, avant qu'un visage apparaisse en train de léviter au dessus de la chaise, clignant de ses grands yeux vert. Hermione fixa le garçon à côté d'elle, secouant sa tête de défaite. 

« Très bien… mais pas dans les couloirs principaux. Je ne veux vraiment pas finir en nouvel animal pour Hagrid. » dit-elle, et ils ne purent s'empêcher de trembler à cette pensée. Le demi géant serait plus qu'extatique de trouver les trois prédateurs à Hogwarts, et les prendrait probablement comme ses nouveaux 'animaux'. 

« Alors quand commençons nous ? » demanda Ron, son visage ayant un grand sourire machiavélique. 

C'était peut être le plus grand des bonheurs qu'ils avaient eut depuis un bon moment. Courir à travers les couloirs sur quatre pattes sans s'occuper du reste du monde, c'était comme s'ils étaient entrés dans un autre monde. Les vieilles pierres du château n'avaient jamais semblé aussi grandes et vivantes. C'était mystérieux, les ombres semblaient respirer dans la faible lumière des torches. Les fêtes d'Halloween s'étaient terminées il y a des heures, le couvre-feu ayant été bien longtemps avant ça, et les couloirs étaient ainsi plus sombres et plus silencieux qu'ils ne l'avaient été. Ils rigolèrent et se roulèrent sur le sol, se chassant les uns les autres dans les couloirs et se reniflant. Il n'y avait aucune inquiétude lorsqu'ils couraient, aucune pensée d'Enfants du Serpent ou de Seigneur des Ténèbres ou d'incompétent Ministre de la Magie. Ils avaient laissé leurs inquiétudes avec leurs formes humaines. Ils y retourneront, mais pour l'instant ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un souvenir. 

Ron, de loin, s'amusait le plus. Il fonçait à travers les couloirs, chassant sa queue et hurlant sur les armures endormies. Il taquinait beaucoup de tableaux en se pavanant devant eux et en fonçant à nouveau, pour revenir un instant plus tard d'une direction différente. Harry et Hermione avaient regardé et ri autant qu'ils le pouvaient, aimant regarder leur ami fier par la liberté que sa forme de renard lui apportait. Cela n'avait pas pris longtemps à Ron de les pousser à jouer à se chasser dans les profondeurs du château. Ils s'étaient chassés dans plusieurs escaliers déjà et dans les plus vieilles parties des cachots, s'arrêtant seulement pour terrifier Mrs Norris qui était apparue derrière une tapisserie. Elle s'échappa vite, son maître nulle part en vue, et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un grand couloir des cachots faiblement éclairé, très loin derrière eux se trouvait la salle commune de Slytherin. 

Ron s'arrêta soudainement au milieu d'un couloir, ses oreilles noires bougeant alors qu'il écoutait un faible son provenant d'en bas. Harry le remarqua peu après, se tournant pour regarder vers la porte au bout du couloir. Une faible lumière s'échappait en dessous de la grosse porte en chêne, et plusieurs voix indistinctes venaient de l'intérieur. Hermione, par surprise, fut la première à s'y diriger, ses grandes pattes ne provoquant pas un son sur le sol en pierre. Ses oreilles étaient vers l'arrière, et sa petite queue bougeait anxieusement. Elle s'arrêta et tourna ses grands yeux marrons pour regarder ses compagnons, comme si elle demandait 'et bien, qu'est ce que vous attendez ?' Il semblait que Hermione avait trouvé un nouveau sens de liberté dans sa forme Animagus. 

Les voix devinrent de plus en plus claires alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la porte, et ils furent finalement capables de distinguer quatre ou cinq voix différentes. Les autres n'étaient pas familière mais par la conversation, ils pouvaient supposées qu'elles étaient de St Mungo. (Sainte Mangouste) Harry indiqua aux autres de se placer dans un coin sombre près de la porte, partiellement caché par une statue et un étrange homme barbu portant un python enroulé autour de ses épaules. 

« Directeur Dumbledore, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose comme cela dans ma vie. Je ne sais pas ce que nous pouvons faire. » dit une voix, semblant plus que légèrement paniquée. 

« Alors qu'avez-vous découvert ? Croyez-moi si je vous dis que ces informations seraient plus que bienvenues. » dit la voix de Dumbledore. Il y eut un grand soupir, et la seconde voix inconnue continua de parler. 

« Il n'y a pratiquement aucune activité cérébrale. Deux secteurs de l'esprit de l'enfant sont encore actifs, l'un qui contrôle les fonctions basiques du corps. Le second… je ne sais honnêtement pas ce qu'est le but de cette activité. Et c'est aussi très étrange, même d'un point de vue non médical. »

« Etrange, vous dites ? De quel façon ? » Harry sursauta lorsqu'il entendit son père parler, ses oreilles tendues pour déchiffrer la conversation. 

« Et bien… Le second secteur du cerveau opère sous un… et bien… la meilleure description serait une pulsation d'activité électrique. Rien que pour cela c'est inhabituel, mais cela semble aussi diminuer en force et s'accroître en fréquence, comme si cela disparaissait. 

« Je m'excuse de vous demander cela, Directeur, mais devons nous nous attendre à d'autres cas comme celui-là dans un futur proche ? » demanda l'autre étranger. 

« Malheureusement, oui. C'est un des Enfants du Serpent… oui, les mêmes que le Ministère voulait exterminer il y a tant d'année… et j'ai peur qu'il y en ait bien d'autres dans une condition similaire. » dit Dumbledore, sa voix sonnant vieille et fatiguée pendant un bref moment. Il y eut du silence et un cri soudain. 

« Directeur… pardonnez-moi, mais… » commença Snape, et Harry leva sa tête de surprise. Que se passait-il ?

« Va Severus, et reviens vivant. »

Les lourde portes en chêne s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent, Harry, Ron et Hermione se mirent un peu plus dans les ombres alors qu'ils regardaient la silhouette du Professeur Snape disparaître dans le couloir en courant, son visage pâle dans la faible lumière. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un petit gémissement alors qu'il le regardait partir. Ron et Hermione se tenaient à ses côtés, silencieux mais avec de grands yeux. Même s'ils avaient pu, ils savaient qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. 

------

Quelque chose n'allait pas, pensa Severus alors qu'il approchait la grande structure qui servait de planque à Voldemort en ce moment. Il n'avait pas été capable d'oublier ce sentiment depuis la première brûlure de la Marque sur son bras. Il n'y avait jamais eut de meeting qui n'avait pas réveillé toute sa nervosité, ou bien son esprit qui cherchait un signe de danger. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'innommable à propos de cet appel particulier qui était de mauvais augure. C'était comme s'il marchait de son plein gré vers la tanière d'un loup-garou, avec 'dîner' écrit sur son front. Il ne pouvait pas repousser ce sentiment, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire contre en ce moment. Les informations qu'il avait eut grâce aux petits 'meetings' avaient toujours été inestimables pour Dumbledore et le Ministère, et maintenant, grâce à cela, il pouvait garder son fils en sécurité. Et ça, Severus le savait, était la plus importante raison de toutes. 

La première chose qu'il vit à son arrivée dans la pièce faiblement éclairée pour les réunions fut le premier fils de Malfoy, Vanus, se tenant rigidement à côté du trône du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les lèvres du garçon se déformèrent pendant un moment lorsqu'il l'eut vu, mais cela fut suffisant pour envoyer un frisson dans l'épine dorsale de Severus. Alors, le fils de Lucius était maintenant le favori du Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ? Pensa Severus, ses yeux se plissant alors qu'il s'agenouillait avec respect devant le trône. Toute la pièce était remplie de Death-Eater masqués, chacun s'arrêtant pour présenter ses respects devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

Voldemort était assis sur son trône habituel, le bois formant le visage de plusieurs serpents. Nagini se trouvait sur le dossier, sa langue rose sifflant dans les airs, ses yeux jaunes regardant la pièce avec ce qui pouvait être décrit comme de l'amusement. Vanus recula d'un pas, montrant son respect en cachant son visage dans les ombres. 

« Bienvenu, mes Death-Eater. » siffla Voldemort, son visage pâle portant un sourire satisfait. Ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés alors qu'il croisait ses bras, et regardait chacun d'entre eux dans les yeux, les harcelant par ce que lui seul pouvait faire. « C'est très bien de votre part d'être venu aussi… vite. » dit-il, ses yeux se fixant à nouveau sur Severus. 

« J'ai des nouvelles qui devraient vous faire plaisir. » Voldemort s'approcha lentement du groupe, sa bouche formant un sourire déplaisant. Les mots s'échappèrent en un sifflement, et Severus fut soudainement certain qu'il ne serait pas 'heureux' par ces nouvelles. Les cheveux en bas de son coup se soulevèrent pour l'avertir, envoyant des frissons dans sa colonne. 

« Plusieurs d'entre vous ont eut l'honneur de faire une mission très spéciale pour moi. D'ici demain, tous les doutes sur mon retour devraient être éradiqués du monde sorcier. Chaque sorcière, sorcier, et enfant auront peur de mon nom à nouveau. » siffla Voldemort, avec une conviction effrayante. Ses yeux se plissèrent en fente, les lignes dur de son visage ressemblèrent à une statue de marbre dans cette faible lumière. Plus qu'un Death-Eater trembla sous son regard, quelques-uns pour la première fois réalisèrent la force de la volonté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il commença à traverser la pièce, passant en face de chaque Death-Eater, comme s'il chassait une proie adaptée. 

« Beauxbâtons tombera avant le crépuscule. » dit le Seigneur des ténèbres, ses lèvres blanches comme la neige formant brièvement un semblant de sourire. Un murmure s'éleva comme une vague de l'océan de robes noires et de masques argentés, restant un peu. « En fait, plusieurs de mes Enfants du Serpent sont prêts à attaquer lorsque je leur en donnerai l'ordre. C'est pratiquement pitoyable de voir combien il est facile de traverser les barrières de Beauxbâtons… » dit Voldemort avec son étrange rire sec se répercutant à travers la pièce, ressemblant au rire d'une Ghoul ou d'un Dementor que celui de quelqu'un supposé être humain. 

Severus sursauta pratiquement de surprise lorsque Voldemort s'arrêta devant lui. Ses bras d'araignée dans son dos, et son visage semblant le contempler. 

« Est-ce que cela te dérange, Severus ? » dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres calmement, se détournant de ses serviteurs. Severus cligna et renforça son respect, inclinant sa tête vers son 'maître'. 

« Non, mon Seigneur. » dit Severus aussi calmement et avec autant de détermination qu'il le pouvait. Même si sa voix et son expression ne trahissaient rien, son esprit s'accélérait essayant de comprendre la situation. Pourquoi avait-il été séparé ? Est-ce que sa véritable loyauté avait été découverte ? Severus força son esprit à se concentrer, ses yeux regardant automatiquement l'expression du Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un coin de sa vision. 

Severus trembla alors que Voldemort tourna sur ses talons, le son de ses bottes martelant la pierre, la seule chose plus forte était le battement s'accélérant de son cœur. Les yeux écarlates et flamboyants, ses pâles lèvres en ligne indéchiffrable. 

« Oh ? La pensée de tous ces _innocents_ enfants, mourant dans leur sommeil… cela ne te donne pas envie de les _avertir_, peut-être ? » dit Voldemort en sifflant, ses lèvres se retroussant montrant ses dents jaunes pointues. 

« Je vous assure, mon Seigneur, que non. Je ferai ce que vous m'ordonnerez. » dit Severus, essayant d'ajouter dans sa voix l'incrédulité qui suffisait. Les Death-Eater qui l'entouraient reculaient, chuchotant entre eux. Voldemort sembla gagner plus de confiance par la confusion parmi ses serviteurs. 

« Tu ne veux pas dire des ordres de _Dumbledore ?_ » Voldemort plaça sa main pale et maigre devant sa proie. La vague résultante d'énergie magique frappa Severus à la poitrine comme un bélier, l'envoyant traverser les rangs des Death-Eater et se cogner contre le mur éloigné. Sa tête frappa la pierre dur avec un grand _crack_. Il était faiblement conscient que quelque chose de chaud et d'humide coulait sur son cou, mais le monde semblait soudainement étrangement trouble et distant. Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre que Voldemort se tenait une fois de plus devant lui, avant qu'une des mains pâles attrape sa gorge avec une force surprenante, l'autre main tenant la baguette sombre de Severus. 

« N'essayes pas de me mentir Severus. Je sais que tu es un espion pour mon ennemi. Tu m'as caché beaucoup de choses, il semble. » dit Voldemort, et Severus pouvait pratiquement voir la magie emplir l'air, des étincelles se formant dans les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le monde revenait lentement, et Severus se concentra pour éclairer son esprit pour revenir dans l'état qu'il avait mis des années à atteindre. Cela avait sauvé sa vie à plusieurs occasions, et il pouvait simplement espéré que cela serait pareil aujourd'hui. 

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. » articula Severus, les doigts serrant douloureusement sa gorge transformant les mots en raclement. La prise de Voldemort s'intensifia, et Severus trembla alors que ses épaules douloureuses étaient pressées contre la pierre, ses pieds se balançant à trente centimètres du sol. Une voix à l'arrière de son esprit lui criait de se libérer, d'utiliser l'énergie qui lui restait pour récupérer sa baguette, mais son esprit rationnel lui disait autre chose. S'il faisait quelque chose maintenant, s'il osait riposté, les Death-Eater lui enverraient au moins une douzaine 'd'Avada Kedavra' avant qu'il soit à dix pas de la sortie.

« Oh je pense que tu le sais. Je pense également que tu m'as menti à propos de Zackary. » siffla Voldemort, sa bouche montrant son amusement, comme s'il pouvait lire les pensées traversant le cerveau paniqué de Severus. Le nom envoya une bouffée d'adrénaline dans les veines de Severus, ses yeux s'ouvrant avec colère et désespoir. 

« Laissez-le en dehors de ça ! » gronda Severus, sa respiration s'accélérant. Voldemort éclata de rire, et le laissa tomber sur le sol si rapidement que Severus ne put s'empêcher de tomber sur ses genoux. 

« Je ne pense pas. J'ai une intéressante théorie à son sujet. » continua Voldemort, regardant Severus agenouillé et massant sa gorge. « D'abord, en considérant l'âge du garçon, il est visible qu'il a été conçu au même moment que Vanus ici présent. Puis il y a son soudain transfert à Hogwarts. Suspicieux, même avec des circonstances normales. Et puis il y a le fait que tu ne me l'ais pas dit jusqu'à présent…  je me suis demandé _pourquoi_. » dit Voldemort, tournant la baguette de Severus entre ses doigts. « Laisses-moi réfléchir… Severus, savais-tu que Hogwarts était le seul lieu en Europe qui bloquait _directement_ mon pouvoir ? » continua-t-il, et Severus le fixa, toute prétention de loyauté s'étant évaporé. « J'imagine que tu le savais, et je paris même que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as amené Zackary là-bas. » dit Voldemort, son expression peu différente de celle d'un chat jouant avec un lapin piégé.

« _Je l'ai amené là pour qu'il soit plus proche de moi !_ Pourquoi est-ce que je le protègerais de votre pouvoir, alors que j'aurais pu le cacher dans une autre école privée ?! » gronda Severus, incapable d'expliquer la colère grandissante qui parcourait ses veines. Aussi longtemps qu'il était le seul à être en danger, il pouvait accepter ce que le destin lui apportait. Mais maintenant il y avait Harry à considérer dans l'équation, rien, pas même sa propre vie ne semblait plus important. 

« Severus… tu as toujours été le plus intelligent de mes Death-Eater. Je serai vraiment triste par ta mort. Pitoyable, vraiment. Mais… ta question à une réponse que je ne pouvais pas négliger. Et c'est celle-là, tu as amené ton fils à Hogwarts parce qu'il est un de _mes _Enfants du Serpent. _Le mien _! Tu ne pouvais pas supporter que ton fils soit forcé de me servir, alors tu l'as séparé de toi. Mais j'ai commencé à appeler mes Enfants, et tu as été forcé de l'amener dans le seul endroit où il serait en sécurité face à mon pouvoir. » Voldemort avait glissé la baguette de Severus dans une de ses poches alors qu'il parlait, et avait sorti sa propre baguette, légèrement plus courte, de cette même poche. Il la tint délicatement, comme un bâton de chef d'orchestre se préparant à signaler la première note d'une grande composition. 

« Une théorie impressionnante, mais vous n'aurez aucune chance de la tester. » Severus se leva difficilement du sol et se tint droit avec fierté et détermination que seul un sang pur entraîné pouvait avoir, et fixa son regard sombre sur l'expression plissé du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le sourire amusé disparut du visage de l'homme, remplacé par un regard de légère irritation. 

« Oh, je pense que j'aurais la chance plus tôt que tu le penses. Tu ne penses pas vraiment que je vais détruire Beauxbâtons, n'est-ce pas ? Cette école n'a _jamais_ été une menace. Vanus a déjà récolté toutes les informations dont j'avais besoin. Dis-moi, intelligent professeur, peux-tu penser à une autre raison pour que je veuille l'attaquer ? » La bouche de Voldemort formait à nouveau un léger sourire, et Severus sentit toutes les couleurs de son visage disparaître, son masque de confiance tombant comme une pierre du ciel. 

« Une distraction… » souffla-t-il, ses yeux agrandis par l'implication de ces deux simples mots. 

« Correct. Cinq points pour Slytherin, Severus. » Voldemort éclata de rire et se tourna sur le côté. Severus le regarda, alors qu'un blond familier s'avançait, la tête inclinée, et ses lèvres formant un sourire supérieur. « Lucius, prends vingt Death-Eater avec toi pour Beauxbâtons. Vanus est déjà là-bas avec plusieurs de mes Enfants du Serpent. Je lui ai déjà dit ce qui devait être fait. » ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et instantanément, un groupe de Death-Eater commencèrent à se séparer des autres. 

« Tout de suite, Mon Seigneur. » dit Lucius rapidement, même si le sourire sur son visage sembla disparaître pendant un court instant. 

« Et pour le reste d'entre vous… je crois que notre cher professeur a besoin d'apprendre une leçon. » dit Voldemort, fixant son regard sur Severus. « Torturez-le comme vous le voulez, mais ne le tuez pas. Je veux que son fils ait cet _honneur_. »

------

Lucius Malfoy était un homme qui se félicitait de tout savoir sur tout ce qui l'intéressait. Il avait des contacts avec chaque branche du Ministère, au moins un à l'intérieur de toutes les écoles importantes, et il agissait plus d'une fois au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. En conséquence, il avait été plus que perturbé lorsqu'il avait senti la brûlure de la Marque des Ténèbres sans avoir été prévenu. Il savait _toujours _quand il y avait une réunion, même une non officielle. Oh, il apparaissait toujours en un clin d'œil, prenant seulement le temps pour changer ses vêtements en une cape noire et un masque argenté, mais il n'avait pas été très content à ce moment là. S'_il _n'avait pas su ce qui se passait, alors quelque chose de grave était arrivé, ou quelqu'un d'autre avait su quelque chose avant lui. Et Lucius n'aimait pas particulièrement ces options-là. 

En conséquence, il fut très surpris et furieux lorsqu'il vit Vanus aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. En dehors de lui-même, seul Wormtail s'était tenu aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais le rat était plus un serviteur qu'autre chose. Il ne valait pas sa jalousie, s'il y en avait. Lucius avait toujours été un homme se mettant rapidement en colère et très facilement jaloux, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il ressentirait de la jalousie envers son propre fils. Il devait faire quelque chose à propos de ça… mais pour le moment, ses plans devraient attendre.  

L'autre surprise avait été la petite charade de Severus. Une fois, il y a très longtemps, Lucius l'avait considéré comme un de ses très bons amis, mais cela s'était arrêté avec la fin du premier règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lorsque Severus avait admis être un espion pour Voldemort sous Veritaserum devant la cour et un jury, et l'amitié qu'il ressentait envers lui se termina à cet instant. Depuis lors, Lucius essayait de tolérer la présence de l'homme. Oh, il avait toujours été civil… cela n'aurait pas été bien d'être autrement… mais il n'avait _jamais_ été aimable. 

Lucius ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher d'admirer Severus, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais sauf à Merlin lui-même. L'homme avait été assez intelligent pour espionner le plus puissant sorcier du monde pas simplement une seule fois, mais _deux_. Même Lucius avait cru que Severus était à nouveau un loyal Death-Eater. Bien sûr, Lucius lui-même n'était pas idiot lorsqu'il y avait subterfuge… il était assez puissant et respectable pour forcer le Ministère. Embobiner des idiots comme Fudge cependant était différent de passer aussi inaperçu par l'Héritier de Slytherin que Severus l'avait été pendant aussi longtemps. Et maintenant que Severus avait été découvert… et bien, Lucius ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un tout petit peu de chagrin. Cela serait une honte qu'un homme aussi intelligent et aussi brillant que Severus Snape meurt. Mais, c'était le destin qu'il avait risqué, et il supposait qu'il serait mieux pour l'homme de mourir maintenant plutôt que de voir ce pour quoi il s'étant battu combattu disparaître. 

Le lieu d'Apparition le plus proche de Beauxbâtons était à un quart de mile de l'école, dans les profondeurs de la forêt simplement pénétré par quelques rayons de l'aube. Les vingt Death-Eater apparurent derrière lui, commençant à allumer leur baguette faiblement, cherchant à travers les arbres un ami. « Goyle. » siffla-t-il à l'une des plus proches silhouettes enveloppées, un grand sorcier ayant à peine une tête de moins que le Gardien de Hogwarts. 

« Moi ? » demanda l'homme avant de retirer son masque argenté. Le visage en dessous était plat et blanc, et une légère surprise s'y dessinait. 

« Oui, toi. Vas avec les autres et trouve les Enfants du Serpent. Tu dois informer Vanus que j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire, et que je reviendrais rapidement. Est-ce que tu penses réussir cela ? » dit Lucius, sa bouche formant une grimace vicieuse. Goyle acquiesça simplement, et se dirigea vers le petit groupe de Death-Eater. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi stupide était rentré au service de Voldemort, était une des questions qui harcelait Lucius depuis des années. Avec un rapide  coup d'œil aux alentours, il redressa sa colonne vertébrale et ferma ses yeux, se concentrant sur sa prochaine destination. 

Hogwarts.

------

Le matin à Hogwarts, Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie, vint avec un ciel gris et la petite activité habituelle. Quelques étudiants de chaque année s'étaient levés et étaient arrivés à la Grande Salle, partiellement conscients du changement du temps. La plupart des étudiants étaient restés dans leurs dortoirs après une longue nuit de fête, choisissant de dormir pendant le petit déjeuner plutôt que de se battre contre la fatigue. Harry Potter, cependant, fut un des premiers étudiants dans la Grande Salle ce matin-là. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure qu'il avait entendu la conversation. Il avait passé le temps jusqu'au petit déjeuner à simplement marcher dans la salle commune, avec des visions de son père gisant brisé et saignant à l'Infirmerie envahissant ses pensées. Malheureusement la vue qui l'accueillit lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle ne le rassurait pas. Tous les professeurs sauf un étaient présents, la plupart d'entre eux jetant des coups d'œil à la chaise vide. 

Il voulait désespérément sauter le petit déjeuner et poser à Dumbledore les questions qu'il avait au bout de la langue. La seule chose qui le força à se diriger vers la Table des Slytherin fut que Dumbledore ne savait pas que Harry était au courant de la réunion des Death-Eater. A la place, il planifia d'aller dans les appartements de son père, sa salle de classe, et l'Infirmerie avant de demander au Directeur. 

Il avait à moitié mangé son second morceau de bacon lorsque Draco s'affala dans le siège à sa gauche. Ses yeux étaient brillants, ses cheveux en bataille, et sa tête penchée bizarrement sur le côté comme s'il était resté dans cette position toute la nuit. 

« Comment peux-tu être debout si tôt ? » murmura Draco, posant un morceau de pain dans son assiette comme si cela pesait plus que Dudley. 

« J'ai pris une Potion de Sommeil. » répondit Harry avec un ricanement. 

« Et bien, ça explique tout. Je ne t'ai même pas vu à la fête hier soir. » 

« Je suis parti plus tôt pour aller espionner les Gryffindors… c'était plus intéressant que de regarder Crabbe et Goyle découvrir le résultat de trop de Butterbeer (Bière au beurre). »

« Ugh… me le rappelles pas… je vais avoir des cauchemars à propos de ça jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. » grogna Draco, son visage s'écrasa sur la table alors que ses yeux virent les sièges vides de Crabbe et Goyle. Les deux garçons ne seraient pas debout avant au moins plusieurs heures. 

Les portes principales de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent soudainement avec un grand bruit, le bois éclata alors qu'il rebondit sur les murs. Une douzaine de têtes se tournèrent vers les portes où quelque chose de grand et de noir passa, avec des yeux d'un orange flamboyant. Un énorme cri ressemblant à celui d'un aigle rebondit sur les murs alors qu'un oiseau comme aucun autre volait dans la Grande Salle, sa longue queue de plumes noires traînant derrière lui comme une bannière. L'oiseau ressemblait vaguement à un grand aigle avec la tête d'un vautour et la queue d'un paon, même si toutes ses plumes étaient noires. Tout le monde dans la Grande salle se figea pour regarder l'oiseau volant en cercle, ses grands yeux orange parcourant le sol de la salle. Quelques professeurs avaient sorti leurs baguettes et s'étaient préparés, mais ils avaient également leurs yeux fixés sur la forme noire. 

Harry le regardait surpris alors que la bête passa deux fois au dessus de lui, avant de descendre suffisamment pour laisser tomber un morceau de parchemin sur l'assiette en face de lui. Une grande écriture écarlate était imprimée sur le papier jaune, ressemblant beaucoup à du sang frais. Sa gorge se serra et ses muscles se serrèrent alors que ses yeux lisaient la simple ligne, s'agrandissant. 

**            _Salut Zackary_**

**_                        Ton père crie pour toi. _**

Et en dessous était inscrit en encre noire un serpent courbé, une réplique exacte de la Marque du Serpent. 

------

**Et voilà c'est la fin jusqu'à ce que notre chère Severitus (ça dépend des moments, en ce moment j'ai plutôt des envies de meurtre envers elle) se décide à publier le chapitre 43 **

**En attendant je vais donc continuer à traduire 'Harry Potter and the Power of Betrayal' de Bliss. **

**Snif c'est trop triste… **

Dod : m'en parle pas, cela devenait de plus en plus palpitants et puis PAF ça s'arrête.

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

**Khellar** : Les Hérauts de Valdemar sont, tu l'as compris les hérauts de Valdemar. Ils sont choisis par des Compagnons pour protéger leur pays qui est Valdemar. Ils ont tous des pouvoirs psychique (empathie, boute-feu, vision, bouger les objets et compagnie). On les suit dans leur apprentissage (Talia dans La trilogie des flèches), on retourne aussi dans le passé avec Vanyel et La trilogie de la magie. Dans La trilogie des Vents et Par le fer, on continue chronologiquement avec les Flèches en retrouvant les personnages, c'est pour ça que je conseille de lire dans l'ordre de parution même si ça n'est pas chronologique, La trilogie du Griffon ramène bien avant la fondation de Valdemar. On parle de griffons, de démons, de varsys, des dieux, d'esprits. Certaines personnes ont du mal à accrocher, trop de descriptions, trop de réflexions des personnages mais moi j'aime, alors si je fais de nouveaux adeptes (à comprendre au sens de secte et non en terme de magie comme dans les livres) cela ne me dérange absolument pas (**ça a l'air bien faudra que je les achètes un jour, tu me les prêtes en attendant, c'est vrai on habite à quelques kms)**.

**Miya**** Black** : c'est pareil pour moi, pour le bac, j'ai 2 matières à coeff 8 sur les 2 années à réviser et je préfère surfer. Je ne supporte plus les révisions. Tolkien, je l'ai découvert il y a 7 ans avant que tout le monde ne se jette dessus. J'ai acheté Contes et Légendes Inachevés, j'ai laissé tomber au deuxième volume car ça me laissait trop sur ma fin (**trop de description pour moi dans µles Tolkien**).

**Csame** : Ne pleure plus, mon petit. Je te mettrais une review lorsque tu mettras le prochain chapitre de L'idée.

**Aragorth** : Parmi toutes mes fics, il n'y a pas que du HP mais aussi du GW, du HXH, Du CCS, du FF. C'est vrai que ça fait un choc de savoir que Harry s'appelle en réalité Snape mais depuis je me jette sur toutes les fics du même genre (**et y'en a beaucoup)**. Je t'ai envoyé une petite liste (**et oui j'ai rien envoyé on voulait pas mon avis)**. Ceci est le dernier chapitre que nous avons les autres ne sont pas écrits. Mais nous espérons te revoir sur HP et le pouvoir de la trahison (**dont le chapitre est déjà traduit par ailleurs donc pour ce soir)**.

**Lunenoire** : Elle n'a toujours pas mis le chapitre 43, elle va se faire taper sur les doigts (**évitons les doigts, j'aimerai qu'elle écrive)**. Si tu veux, je te maillerai pour le chapitre et les suivants, pour ceux que ça intéresse d'être mis au courant de la MAJ, il suffit de le reviewer (**et on envoie)**, que ceux qui le souhaitent et qui n'ont jamais indiqué leur adresses dans leur profil ou sur les review les indiquent.

**Umbre77** : on devrait organiser le concours de l'ordi qui vole le plus haut. Hier, c'était normal il n'était pas encore affiché lorsque tu as reviewé. Je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'ils vont devenir lorsqu'il n'y aura plus de Tonton Voldie. Je passe l'oral d'anglais dans moins de deux semaines, je suis sûre que je vais me planter (**t'as qu'à traduire une histoire et ça ira tout de suite mieux l'anglais)**. Surtout que ce sera le dernier pendant TRES longtemps.

**Chen** : On ne se verra plus que tous les deux jours parce que l'autre fic est beaucoup plus longue et alambiqué que celle-ci (**je viens de m'arracher les cheveux sur le chapitre 8)**, mais nous continuera à nous voir par inter-review.

**Mymy** : il a enfin fait chauffer ce qui lui sert de cervelle et n'a pas touché au réchauffé de son père. En parlant de bulletin, y a Severus qui est tout fier de son Riri. Lorsqu'on voit ce qui se passe dans ce dernier chapitre, on sait qu'il va y avoir de gros bobos dans la suite (**un peu d'action !!!)**. Maintenant nous extrapolerons tous ensemble sur la suite, on ne pourra plus vous faire bisquer, ça me rend toute chose, il va falloir que je remise ça dans mon placard.

**Diane23** : c'est ce qui s'appelle un petit miracle, en effet. Beauxbâtons a eu très mal (**euh pas encore…)**, comme tu as pu le voir (**non non elle est encore debout)**. Sevinounet a subi 1000 et 1 sévisses de la part de ses tourmenteurs (**pov****' Sévi, Riri à la rescousse !!!).** Pourquoi fainéante, j'ai fait trois pages de review pour le chapitre précédent, c'est une de plus que d'habitude. Et puis je range quand même parce que j'ai des caisses sous mon lit et je ne peux pas tout remiser dessous (**peu plus rien mettre sous mon lit, il repose déjà sur mes livres)**.

**Clem** : On ne peut pas continuer, y'a plus de chapitre. Il ne faut pas que le nombre de mots rebute moi je regarde le titre, le résumé et je clique. Le nombre de review est assez indicatif mais pourtant certaines fics TRES belles en ont TRES peu (**publié trop vite sans doute…)**.

**Elava** : La seule mort qui est sûre et certaines est celle de Voldemort, les autres victimes nous sont inconnues (**des p't Death-Eater, et visiblement les Enfants du Serpent vont pas faire long feu)**.

**Vilya** : Moi aussi z'ai pleuré, la grève du 13 mai a fait que j'ai une épreuve qui a été repoussé à mardi, et une grève aura peut-être à nouveau lieu ce jour-là (**elle a lieu d'après mon prof de génétique)**.

**Dragonwing** : c'est modifié. Severus, comme tu as pu le lire, a bobo. Si elle annonce que son ordi a planté et qu'elle a paumé les chapitres suivants, nous nous mettons tou(te)s en berserker.

**Eve** : Il en a déjà détruit deux, trois si on compte celle d'où Zackary a fait ses premières études pourquoi s'arrêterait-il en si bon chemin ?

**Wynzar** : c'est ce qui est projeté, il y aura un chapitre tous les deux jours ce qui devrait correspondre à tes visite ainsi tu reviewiras chaque chapitre, c'est ti pas de la chance ça ?

**Lady Crystal** : des menaces de séquestration et de morts ? tut tut tut c'est pas bien (**moi j'ai jamais dit ça ^_^)**.

**Cerendy**** Potter:** si cela fait plus d'un mois que le chapitre 43 est attendu cela veut dire que ça prend du temps (**malheureusement**), et puis ça va beaucoup plus vite lorsqu'on traduit que lorsqu'on écrit (**tu m'étonnes)**.

**_Pour notre concours de la review :_**

1 - Cynore (49)

2 - Diane23 (36)

3 - Luffynette (34)

4 - Chen (31)

5 - Mangafana (26)

6 - Deedlit (25)

7 - Umbre77 (24)

8 - Lunenoire (20)

9 - Siria Potter (19) = review la plus longue

10 - Eve, Pat06, Maria (18)

13 - Dragonwing, Lunard666, Mymy (15)

16 - Lune d'argent, Ocane Potter (14)

18 - Csame, Patty, Sindra, Wynzar (11)

**Petite indication** : nous avons tous entre 13 et 22 ans, y'a-t-il quelqu'un qui nous lit et qui aurait moins ou plus ?


	43. Démon Mineur

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Severitus, sauf la traduction. 

ET VOILA !!!!!!!! Six mois d'attente pour avoir la suite… tomber pas tous en même temps… 

Des mois et des mois d'attente… et je sens que vous resterez encore sur votre faim… 

Bon je vais pas mettre de réponses aux reviews… même si on en avait préparé certaines… pour la simple et bonne raison… c'est que y'en a trop (300… ) , elle dépasserait la taille du chapitre… et en plus… je suis sur que vous vous souvenez pas de ce que vous aviez dit… donc sert pas à grand chose… 

------

**Chapitre 43 : Démon Mineur **

------

Ses mains tremblaient. Harry remarqua à peine le hurlement derrière lui, et les crissement du monstrueux oiseau… son monde s'était réduit à la simple page de parchemin tremblante dans ses mains. Draco était en train de dire quelque chose… les Hufflepuffs criaient alors que l'oiseau volait plus bas, claquant son bec dangereusement. Il y eut un éclair de lumière rouge, et un cri irréel alors que le sortilège figeur d'un professeur amenait la bête au sol. 

« Zach ! Reviens ! » Draco secouait ses épaules durement, la lettre sortant ainsi de sa vision. Lentement, les yeux de Harry redevinrent normaux, son main se serrant autour du parchemin qu'il tenait encore. « Quel est le problème ? » demanda Draco. Dumbledore et plusieurs autres professeurs se tenaient maintenant au milieu de la salle, inspectant l'oiseau figé avec le bout de leurs bottes. 

« Rien. » dit Harry, même si ses mains tremblaient et que Draco semblait tout sauf convaincu. 

« Bien sûr. » Le Slytherin blond le fixa en levant un sourcil, ne voulant visiblement pas laisser tomber. 

« J'ai dit ce n'est rien. » Harry sortit de son siège et se dirigea hors de la salle, essayant de regagner le contrôle de ses mains tremblantes. Les étudiants étaient encore sous le choc… seuls quelques-uns lui envoyaient un regard terrifié alors qu'il passait devant eux, ses yeux les défiant de dire un mot. Il ne savait pas exactement où il allait… il savait seulement que ses pieds l'amenaient rapidement vers les escaliers menant aux cachots. Les couloirs étaient entièrement vides… la plupart des étudiants étant soit en train de dormir, soit dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Harry ne put même pas se rappeler avoir descendu les escaliers, ou avoir traversé les sombres couloirs lorsque ses pieds arrivèrent finalement devant une porte familière. 

C'était la porte des appartements de son père. Avalant la boule qui se trouvait dans sa gorge, Harry murmura le mot de passe, et ouvrit la porte, ses yeux s'agrandirent dans les ténèbres au delà de la porte. « Hello ? » dit-il doucement, cherchant désespérément n'importe quel signe pour lui montrer que son père était rentré dans la nuit… que Voldemort avait menti. Son père devrait être endormi dans sa chambre, en un seul morceau et probablement grognon à cause de l'heure… Cela sera vraiment une raison d'en rire plus tard. N'allumant pas les torches, Harry rentra un peu plus dans les ténèbres, sa main saisissant la poignée brillante de la porte de la chambre. Il l'entrouvrit, laissant ainsi passer un petit rayon de lumière tombant sur le sol de pierre. 

« Papa… ? » dit-il doucement, ses oreilles tendues pour détecter le moindre son de vie. « Papa ? Est-ce que tu es réveillé ? » dit-il, plus fort cette fois. Ouvrant un peu plus la porte, il entra dans la sombre pièce, ses yeux distinguant finalement le lit des ténèbres. « Inflamare ! » siffla-t-il, sa baguette dirigée vers la torche la plus proche. Elle prit immédiatement vie, chassant les ombres dans les coins de la pièce. « Papa… » appela une dernière fois Harry, sa voix se brisant à la vue du lit vide, les couvertures encore pliées. 

La sensation d'engourdissement eut pour répercussion la libération de la lettre de ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas penser. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le lit à baldaquin glacial, comme si il avait pris vie. Peu importe qu'il ne veuille pas ou en fut incapable, son esprit ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'au vide de la pièce… un sentiment intensifié par le fait que la pièce fut déjà peu meublée. 

D'un coin de l'œil, Harry vit quelque chose briller dans la lumière de la torche. Pratiquement inconsciemment, il se tourna dans cette direction, remarquant pour la première fois que l'étagère au-dessus de la cheminée n'était plus vide. Un simple cadre d'image se tenait en son centre, un simple cadre en chêne avec de petites gravures autour. Avec prudence, Harry souleva l'image et la fixa avec de grands yeux, un petit cri voulant se libérer de sa poitrine. 

C'était une photo de lui. Il ne savait pas lorsqu'elle avait été prise, ni par qui. Il était assis sur le canapé de son père, avec un livre ouvert sur ses genoux, levant de temps en temps une plume à ses lèvres. De temps en temps, sa photo se renfrognait, tournant des pages comme si elle cherchait des choses qu'elle avait manquées. Harry regarda alors qu'une larme tombait sur le verre de la photo, tombant en éclat d'étoile avant de glisser vers le cadre polis. C'était comme s'il avait finalement trouvé quelque chose et qu'il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que cela lui manquait. Il se souvenait de l'étagère des Dursley, empli au maximum de photos horribles de Dudley dans des postures des plus barbantes. Les Weasley aussi avait une étagère pleine de photos… une image de chaque enfant entouré par une grande photo familiale. C'était une étagère qui ne montrait que de l'amour et de la chaleur, et de la fierté de deux parents pour leur famille. Harry remit doucement l'image sur l'étagère, reculant d'un pas pour l'observer. En la comparant aux autres, l'étagère semblait plutôt simple et vide… pratiquement solitaire. Mais pour Harry, c'était quelque chose d'entièrement différent. C'était un commencement… et c'était l'amour. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il allait abandonner. 

« Harry ? » dit une voix douce et familière de la porte, et Harry se retourna, surpris. 

« Directeur ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de faire disparaître les traces de larmes tombées de ses yeux avec ses manches. Le vieux sorcier s'approcha lentement, ses robes d'un pourpre sombre volant malgré l'absence de vent. 

« J'ai pensé pouvoir te trouver ici, Harry. » dit Dumbledore, s'arrêtant à côté de lui pour fixer la photo sur l'étagère. Les rides sur le visage du vieux sorcier s'adoucirent brièvement, sa bouche formant un petit sourire. « Tu sais, pendant des années, je craignais que ton père ne se permette jamais d'aimer quelqu'un à nouveau. Parfois, je me suis même demandé s'il avait dissimulé son âme depuis trop d'années, et avait oublié qu'il était aussi humain que le reste d'entre nous. » Dumbledore lui fit un sourire amusé, ses yeux brillant de la façon dont seule Dumbledore était capable. « Mais, comme vous le faites souvent, vous m'avez prouvé que j'avais faux. Et je dois dire que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir tord dans ma vie. Tu as été sa salvation, Harry, de bien des façons. Et il est bien plus fier de toi que tu ne l'imagines. »

« Il l'est ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry. Même maintenant, il était difficile d'imaginer quelqu'un qui soit fier de lui… spécialement son père. Harry se disait qu'il avait passé trop d'années avec les Dursley pour être capable d'accepter de telle chose facilement. 

« Oh oui. Il n'arrête pas de parler de toi à chaque fois que je l'invite à boire un thé… Je pense que même Molly Weasley aurait des difficultés à l'imiter. » dit Dumbledore, ses lunettes en demi lune reflétant brièvement la lumière du feu. 

« Je sais que vous plaisantez maintenant. » le réprimanda Harry, reposant son regard sur l'étagère, même s'il ne put empêcher la formation d'un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. L'épouvantable Directeur de Slytherin se comportant comme Molly Weasley… cette simple pensée était terrifiante !

« Seulement un petit peu. Il parle de toi fréquemment, et il demande aux professeurs les progrès que tu fais. Il est facile de voir combien il tient à toi, même par ceux qui ne le connaissent pas. Le reste des professeurs n'a jamais été aussi heureux… Je n'ai reçu aucune plainte sur lui depuis quelques mois. Et crois-moi, cela veut dire quelque chose, » murmura Dumbledore, se penchant, comme s'il conspirait. Harry ne sourit que brièvement, son humeur s'assombrissant à nouveau.

« C'est toujours difficile à croire… d'avoir un père je veux dire. … » dit doucement Harry, sa gorge se serrant. Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Hagrid, et tous les Weasley étaient la chose qui ressemblait pour lui le plus à une famille. Il pouvait leur parler, se reposer sur eux, et même leur poser des questions lorsqu'il en avait besoin, mais ce n'était pas ce qui lui avait manqué dans toute sa vie. Mais son père… son père était devenu quelque chose qu'il n'avait auparavant jamais connu quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais été capable de trouver chez ses amis, ou chez sa pitoyable famille qu'était les Dursley. Son père était une épaule sur laquelle il pouvait pleurer sans se sentir embarrassé, une présente réconfortante pour le protéger lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même. Son père était la sécurité et le réconfort… quelqu'un a qui il pouvait faire plaisir, et le rendre fier… quelqu'un qui pouvait l'aimer de la seule façon qu'un père le pouvait. C'était ce que Hermione et les Weasley avaient toujours eut et qu'il n'avait pas… ce qu'il avait souhaité toujours avoir plus que tout au monde… quelqu'un qui serait toujours là. 

Le parchemin crépita dans sa main, et il la serra, son expression devenant haineuse. Voldemort avait son père maintenant. Il l'avait, et il le torturait… le hantant probablement à chaque possibilité. Harry ne put repousser les images que son imagination fabriquait… de son père gisant sur le sol, criant, saignant, n'était plus le professeur froid qui pouvait faire pleurer une Manticore. 

« Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te demander ce qu'il y avait dans cette lettre. » La voix de Dumbledore était basse, et sans émotion, même si elle portait une once d'avertissement. Harry se tourna vers lui avec des yeux froids, attendant. « Je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup Harry, mais je ferai tout pour te le ramener. » Harry ne dit rien tout d'abord, ses yeux fixés sur la photo sur l'étagère, brillant avec intensité. 

« Je veux aider. » dit-il, sa voix basse et d'une froideur qu'il n'avait jamais eue auparavant. Dumbledore soupira, la lumière de la torche se reflétant brièvement dans ses lunettes alors qu'il les repoussait sur son nez. 

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible Harry… » commença-t-il, mais Harry semblait être trop plongé dans sa colère lorsqu'il l'interrompit, ses yeux verts plus brillant que la lumière du feu. 

« Je sais que je ne vais pas rester là alors que la seule personne qui m'ait aimée se fait torturé et sans doute tué. Je sais que je ne peux pas rester là alors que mon père est enfermé dans un cachot, en train de mourir par les mains de ce monstre. » finit Harry en sifflant, ses dents et ses mâchoires si serrer qu'il en avait mal. 

« Harry, tu n'as pas le choix. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour lui hors du château. Au-delà de ces murs, tu peux très bien devenir le tortionnaire de ton père. Est-ce que tu comprends ça, Harry ? »

« Oui. » siffla Harry, même s'il s'en fichait. « Si Voldemort rassemble les Enfants du serpent lorsque je suis en dehors des protection… mon esprit disparaîtra. Et je serai sa poupée. »

« Exactement. Et d'après toi, que ressentira ton père face à ça ? Cela le détruira, Harry. Cela le tuerait aussi facilement que le sortilège de la mort. » Dumbledore plaça une main sur son épaule, tournant son regard vers la photo solitaire sur l'étagère. La voix de Harry fut plus douce lorsqu'il répondit, mais emplit d'une détermination qu'il n'avait jamais eut. 

« Je ne vais pas perdre trois parents, directeur. » Harry regarda la photo, puis le directeur, son expression devenant vide. Ce fut à ce moment là que le vieux sorcier fut frappé par la ressemblance que ce garçon avait avec son père. Il avait vu exactement la même expression sur le visage de Severus lorsqu'il avait le même âge, lorsqu'il se tenait dans le bureau du Directeur, son avant-bras gauche découvert, montrant son secret honteux. La seule différence était les yeux… certains aussi sombres que la plus sombre des nuits, alors que les autres brillaient comme une émeraude des plus pure. Le vieil homme se demanda ainsi jusqu'où allaient les similarités entre les deux. 

« Nous le ramènerons Harry. Mais tu dois me promettre que _tu ne quitteras pas les murs de Hogwarts_. » La voix de Dumbledore était menaçante, son regard dur et ne laissant pas place à la discussion. Harry retint sa respiration, et acquiesça, ses articulations devenant blanche autour de la lettre de Voldemort. 

« Je le promets. » dit-il, essayant de paraître aussi sincère qu'il le pouvait. Il détestait dire ça… il détestait mentir à l'homme qui en avait fait temps dans sa vie. Peut-être que c'était le Slytherin en lui, mais il savait que c'était une bataille qu'il n'aurait pas pu gagner avec ouverture d'esprit ou avec honnêteté, ou peut-être même avec de l'intégrité. Il fera ce qui doit être fait, du moment qu'il ramenait son père. Le sourire de Dumbledore s'agrandit à cette réponse, et il donna une petite tape sur le dos de Harry, puis parla à nouveau. 

« Quel bon garçon. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas… » Dumbledore s'interrompit lorsqu'une étrange sonnerie sembla sortir des murs de la pièce. « Oh, il semblerait que nous ayons un visiteur. Très bien, je dois partir Harry… Je serai dans mon bureau si tu as besoin de parler. » Dumbledore serra une dernière fois son épaule avant de sortir de la pièce, la laissant plus sombre et plus froide qu'elle ne l'avait été auparavant. 

Jetant un dernier regard vers le lit vide, Harry éteignit les torches, et suivit le chemin du directeur pour sortir de la pièce, lentement. Les couloirs étaient toujours vides lorsqu'il remonta à nouveau les escaliers des cachots, ses yeux ailleurs, et ses pieds l'amenant à la fois quelque part et nulle part. Ce ne fut pas avant qu'il n'entende les portes principales du château se claquer qu'il leva les yeux. 

La dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir marchait rapidement loin des portes, se dirigeant vers le bureau du directeur. Harry aurait reconnu n'importe où les longs cheveux blonds et sa silhouette n'importe où… Lucius Malfoy était venu à Hogwarts. La première réaction qu'eut Harry en voyant Malfoy Senior dans les couloirs de Hogwarts fut de sortir sa baguette et de poser les questions plus tard. A la place, il se glissa derrière la statue la plus proche, évitant ainsi le regard du Death-Eater blond. Il sentait que la présence de Lucius avait peu de chose à voir avec Draco, et beaucoup avec la note qu'il avait reçue ce matin. Ses mâchoires se serrèrent alors qu'il regardait l'homme disparaître de sa vue, se déplaçant comme si le sol sur lequel il marchait lui appartenait. Cependant, sa colère avait fabriqué un plan dans son esprit, et avant qu'un minute ne passe, Harry fonça vers les portes principales, et sortit, ne se rendant pas compte des trois paires d'œil suivant chacun de ses mouvements. 

------

Lucius arriva aux portes de Hogwarts lorsque le soleil devint argenté sur l'horizon lointain. La plupart des gens sains étaient encore au lit, mais celle de l'homme qu'il était venu voir était encore discutée par beaucoup. Les énormes portes de fer de l'école brillaient faiblement sous le ciel nuageux, même si elles vibrèrent d'énergie magique lorsqu'il approcha. Les deux statues perché sur des piliers, assises de chaque côté, le regardèrent froidement, leurs yeux blancs se rétrécissant en le jaugeant. Avec un soupire d'irritation, Lucius toucha avec sa baguette la porte deux fois, et s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je demande l'entrée pour voir le directeur. » dit-il clairement. Sa chair commença à frémir alors que la magie des nouvelles protections de l'école le fouillait, sentant la marque sur son bras, et évaluant ses intentions. Il soupira pratiquement de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit l'énergie se dissiper et les portes s'ouvrirent avec un bruit métallique. Même lui ne savait pas ce qui serait arrivé si ses intentions avaient été découvertes mauvaises. 

Le chemin usé menant à l'entrée principale du château était très familier. Ses années à Hogwarts avaient été le meilleur moment de sa vie. Il pouvait se souvenir des nombreuses fois où il avait pris ce chemin après avoir visité Hogsmeade, d'avoir échangé des cartes de Choco-grenouilles avec ses amis, ou d'avoir ri lorsque l'un d'eux avait avalé une Dragée de Bertie Crochue à la saveur de vomie. Secouant sa tête pour faire disparaître ses souvenirs, il continua son chemin à travers les couloirs vides vers le bureau du Directeur. Plissant correctement les manches de ses robes, il renforça son expression, et cogna fermement la porte avec sa canne avec une tête de serpent. 

Un faible bruit, comme une coupe de thé se posant sur une soucoupe passa à travers la porte, suivit d'un bruit de pas. La porte s'ouvrit quelques instants pour laisser place à Albus Dumbledore, semblant bien trop joyeux pour cette aurore. 

« Ah, bonjour Mr Malfoy. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à un visiteur aujourd'hui. Est-ce que vous voulez une tasse de thé ? » demanda Dumbledore, se plaçant sur le côté et montrant de sa main son bureau en guise d'invitation. En voyant la présence d'une seconde tasse de thé fumante sur le bureau, Lucius aurait parié tout son or à Gringotts que Dumbledore l'avait attendu. Sans un second regard, il dépassa le sorcier plus âgé, frappant sa canne contre le sol alors qu'il s'asseyait gracieusement dans la chaise haute de l'autre côté du bureau. 

« Bonjour Dumbledore. Mais laissons tomber le protocole, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que j'ai une information qui vous serait… utile, devrait-on dire. » Il rajusta avec attention ses manches, Lucius regarda l'expression de Dumbledore d'un coin de l'œil, mais elle était pratiquement vide. A la place, on voyait la gravité de la situation. Dumbledore soupira et ferma la porte, semblant légèrement désappointé alors qu'il regagnait sa chaise à son bureau. Fawkes, le Phoenix était perché sur son dossier, un œil ambre fixé avec prudence sur Lucius alors qu'il se demandait quel œil gris il devait crevé en premier. 

« Un moment s'il vous plait. » dit Dumbledore, levant son ancienne baguette, et faisant quelques gestes. Les coins de la pièce devinrent bleu un moment, puis la couleur disparut avec un 'click' audible. « Cela a quelque chose à voir avec Voldemort et mon professeur manquant je suppose ? » demanda Dumbledore, fatigué, avalant doucement une gorgée de thé placé dans une tasse fragile venant de Chine. 

« Oh oui, rien d'autre ne pourrait me ramener ici à nouveau. » répondit Lucius avec un reniflement, se souvenant de la dernière fois où il avait été dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait se rappeler d'un instant où il s'était sentit aussi humilié dans sa vie que lorsque ce stupide Potter lui avait fait perdre son elfe de maison. « Je suis prêt à vous donner les informations que j'ai eues. » Le regard sur le visage de Dumbledore était cette fois visiblement surpris. Lucius prenait un malin plaisir du fait que le vieux fou ne s'était pas attendu à tant. 

« Et, que demandez-vous en échange ? » dit Dumbledore prudemment, ses yeux se durcissant soudainement, leur éclat habituelle métamorphoser en lueur mortelle. 

« Ah, vous me connaissez trop bien. Disons simplement que j'aimerai quelques … assurances en ce qui concerne ma sécurité si cette guerre ne va pas comme je veux. » Lucius s'adossa à sa chaise, croisant ses jambes avec une indifférence moqueuse. 

« Je crois que quelque chose peut être mis en place. Je me doute que vous savez ce qui doit être fait. ? » demanda Dumbledore, reprenant sa baguette en main. Lucius acquiesça, sortant sa baguette de sa canne. Il n'avait pas espéré moins de Dumbledore. Peu importe ce que l'on clamait, ce n'était pas un homme qui faisait des erreurs stupides. 

« Je le sais. » dit Lucius, avec des mots fermes. Ils levèrent tous deux leurs baguettes verticalement entre eux, les bouts pratiquement au niveau de leurs yeux. 

« Je jure sur ma baguette, ma puissance et mon âme que les mots que je dirai sont la vérité. Si je mens ou brise ce serment, alors ma vie s'achèvera. Avec Merlin comme témoin, mes mots sont ma vie, » récitèrent Lucius et Dumbledore, des yeux bleus fixés sur les gris. Lorsque la phrase fut complètes, leurs baguettes tendues directement l'un vers l'autre, chacun commença à être entouré d'une légère lumière blanche, puis la lumière disparu avec un éclair, et chaque baguette eut un '8' gravé dans le bois. Dumbledore possédait maintenant deux marques comme celle-là, une au dessus de l'autre sur la longueur de la baguette. 

« Maintenant. » commença Lucius, glissant sans aucun bruit sa baguette dans sa cane. « Je crois que nous avons des affaires à régler… »

------

Le cri brimé qui résonna sur les murs cimenté du sous-sol profond fut suffisant pour libérer la poussière des poutres. Le rire froid de Marcus Lestrange résonna sur ses mêmes murs, faisant plus frissonner que le cri précédent. « Tu n'es plus si arrogant maintenant, n'est-ce pas Severus ? » dit Lestrange en reniflant, faisant tourner sa fine baguette de noyer entre son pouce et son index. La silhouette sombre gisant sur le sol devant lui ne fit que gémir, fixant un œil sombre dur sur le visage du sorcier. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient collés à son visage à cause de la sueur et du sang, des traces écarlates sortant encore de sa bouche et de ses oreilles. 

Des marques vicieuses écarlates avaient été tracées sur ses bras, où le tissu était déchiré si durement qu'il ne restait en place que par quelques fibres. 

« Je t'ai toujours détesté tu sais. » dit Lestrange, ses yeux se dirigeant vers le ciel alors que ses pensées remontaient dans les souvenirs. « Toujours si intelligent, toujours si… parfait pour tout. A l'école, en duel, en servant le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Je te déteste pour tout ça. Je me suis toujours demandé comment un tel bâtard était allé aussi loin… » Lestrange dirigea à nouveau sa baguette vers la silhouette recroquevillé, ses lèvres pâles s'incurvant sous la satisfaction. « Mais maintenant, tu es tombé et tu t'es brisé en milliers d'éclats, n'est-ce pas ? Attrapé sur le fait, trop lent… trop lent… »

Les murmures de l'homme devinrent inintelligibles alors que ses yeux regardèrent ailleurs, la santé mentale qui restait disparaissait à nouveau. Severus saisit cet instant pour pousser un soupire de soulagement. Azkaban avait rendu Marcus Lestrange plus qu'un peu fou. Parfois, il possédait l'intelligence d'un vrai meurtrier…. Un maître de l'esprit reconnu, et à d'autres moments, il n'était pas mieux qu'un enfant, perdu et confus à l'intérieur du chaos qu'était ses propres pensés. Cela durait quelques minutes avant qu'il ne redevienne à nouveau lui-même.

Avec un petit gémissement, Severus se plaça sur ses genoux, le monde autour de lui tremblant. Chaque muscle était comme en feu, comme si chacun de ses muscles et tendons se déchirait et s'arrachait à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait. Le Cruciatus était l'un des sortilèges favoris de Lestrange, et le Death-Eater avait été plus qu'enthousiaste par sa chance de torturer l'espion découvert. Il détestait l'admettre, mais il n'y avait rien que Severus puisse faire pour le moment. Il y avait au moins deux gardes postés près de sa cellule, tous deux des Death-Eaters expérimentés qu'il ne voulait pas confronter, même au meilleur de sa forme. Il avait encore quelques potions cachées dans les replis de sa robe, mais aucune d'elles ne lui ferait du bien pour le moment. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un les distrait un moment au moins… quelque chose qui lui donnerait du temps pour qu'il atteigne les potions et les utilise…

« CRUCIO ! » Severus s'écroula à nouveau sur le sol, sa bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux alors que le bref sortilège déchirait son corps. « Allons, allons, Snape, reste sur le sol, les chiens doivent lécher mes bottes, pas fixer mes yeux… et un chien, tu es, Snape… oh oui. Un mendiant misérable… tu as appris beaucoup de trucs n'est-ce pas. Je pense que je vais t'en apprendre un nouveau… »

------

Me demandez surtout pas quand sera le prochain chapitre… elle a simplement dit qu'elle avait coupé le chapitre qu'elle avait en deux… (faisait 15 pages au départ) pour publier celui là… et le suivant quand elle aurait fini… je vous tiendrais au courant sur la ML ou dans les autres fics si j'ai des nouvelles … 


	44. Proche de l'échec

** Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Severitus sauf la traduction

Tadammmmmmmmmm nouveau chapitre après je ne sais combien de mois d'attente… vous vous y attendiez pas à celle la

Lisez le bien… le suivant risque d'être dans trèsssss longtemps

------

**Chapitre 44 : Proche de l'échec **

------

L'air frais du matin de Glasgow était vif, du verglas couvrait le bord des rues et flétrissait les feuilles des plantes en pot posées sur les rebords des fenêtres pour la nuit. Un léger brouillard envahissait les rues, allant et venant avec la mer et disparaissant avec la lumière grandissante du jour. Quelques flocons de neige avaient commencé à tomber du ciel gris, se rassemblant lentement en ruisseaux et allées. Les rues étaient principalement silencieuses, sauf pour ceux qui étaient assez braves pour affronter le froid du matin. Une telle paire, un homme et son chien, étaient assis sur le sol froid d'une petite allée, mangeant quelques biscuits d'une serviette jadis roulée. Le chien, d'une manière étrangement humaine, tourna ses grands yeux bleus vers l'homme et grogna, sa large silhouette tremblant de froid. L'homme lui rendit son regard, et jeta la moitié d'un biscuit sur la serviette au sol entre eux.

« Oh, arrêtes de grogner Padfoot. Tu as au moins de la fourrure. » dit l'homme aux cheveux de sable, serrant sa cape abîmée autour de ses fines épaules. Soudainement, il y eut un 'pop' et un homme aux cheveux sombres tremblant fut assis à la place du chien, un peu de glace dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« Je continuerais de grogner jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions l'idiot que nous cherchons ou que tu décides que nous pouvons attendre à un endroit plus chaud. J'ai peut-être de la fourrure, mais un rhume n'est pas la joie, ni pour un homme, ni pour un clébard. » Sirius se tortilla, inconfortable, pour essayer de prouver son point de vue.

« Et bien, je pense que tu devrais commencer par te renommer 'Blue Butt' (arrière-train bleu) à la place de Padfoot, parce que nous n'irons nulle part. » dit Remus, avant de tendre une main et de retirer une miette au bout du nez de Sirius. « Et en plus, avec notre chance, nous avons loupé le gars que nous étions supposés suivre. »

« Grande perte. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi nous sommes supposés suivre ce gars en plus. »

« Paddy… » commença Remus, mais à la place, il sauta de surprise lorsqu'un mouvement de vent de plumes colorées apparut. Un cri désespéré accompagnait la soudaine apparition du phoenix, le brouillard disparaissant par la présence de l'oiseau même s'il ne dégageait aucune chaleur.

« Fawkes… ? » demanda Sirius, tendant un bras pour que l'oiseau y atterrisse. « Il a un mot. » Caressant les plumes ébouriffées du phoenix, il prit doucement le mot de la patte offerte et le tendit à Remus pour qu'il le lise. Les yeux ambres s'agrandirent, Remus fixa avec surprise la lettre disparaître dans les flammes après qu'il l'ait lu.

« Changement de plan, Sirius. » commença Remus, son expression renfermée, mais légèrement troublée. « Severus a été capturé, et toi et moi devons faire une mission de sauvetage. »

« Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ! Snape est bien trop borné pour se faire capturer. » Sirius avait la bouche grande ouverte, choqué, mais il réussit tout de même à sembler un peu reconnaissant. Après tout, une mission de sauvetage signifiait plus de neige…

« Sa couverture a été dévoilée la nuit dernière. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a envoyé un message à Harry ce matin pour le troubler, et Lucius Malfoy a apparemment confirmé la capture ce matin également. » Remus ferma sa main soudainement, mais son visage ne traduisait rien de sa colère.

« Malfoy ! Ne me dis pas que c'est aussi un espion… » grommela Sirius. Très rapidement, il n'y aura plus de méchant Slytherin à embêter !

« J'en doute. Il a probablement fait une sorte de deal avec Dumbledore. Il a dit à Dumbledore où Severus était retenu. Et avant que tu demandes, Dumbledore dit que nous pouvons lui faire confiance là-dessus. » Remus se leva lentement, et retira la neige de ses pantalons, une grimace sur le visage.

« Très bien. » dit Sirius, il était prêt à croire Severus puisqu'il était sur le point de se mettre à nu et d'aller nager dans la rivière. Même si la nage serait sans doute préférable. « Tu ne penses pas que Harry va faire quelque chose de fou, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Malheureusement, je pense qu'il le fera… c'est la raison pour laquelle nous devrons faire aussi vite que possible. » Remus se dirigeait déjà vers le bout de l'allée, baguette en main. Sirius se mit sur ses pieds, et fonça rapidement à ses côtés, retirant la neige de ses vêtements par la même occasion.

« Très bien… montre la route. Je déteste peut-être cet idiot, mais je ne laisserais pas mon filleul perdre un autre père. »

------

Les couloirs étaient encore silencieux lorsque le tableau gardant la Tour de Gryffindor s'ouvrit lentement et que Ron et Hermione apparurent dans le couloir en baillant. Les cheveux de Ron allaient dans toutes les directions, ses yeux encore voilés de sommeil et sa robe froissée comme s'il n'avait pas voulu se changer depuis la nuit dernière. Hermione paraissait aussi belle et propre que d'habitude, même si, elle aussi, donnait l'air de ne pas avoir eu beaucoup de sommeil. En conséquence, aucun d'eux ne fut préparé à voir une silhouette familière se jeter sur leurs robes soudainement, les tirant dans un coin sombre.

« Malfoy… ? » commença Ron, soudainement bien éveillé, et rouge de colère.

« Shhh ! Écoutez-moi pendant une minute s'il vous plait ! » siffla le Slytherin blond, ses yeux passant d'un côté à l'autre, semblant paranoïaque, craignant que quelqu'un l'entende. Ses yeux étaient dilatés, montrant de la peur, et il semblait prêt à s'enfuir.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda rapidement Hermione, coupant la réponse que son ami était en train de préparer.

« Zackary. » commença Draco, et même Ron se figea sur place. « Il a reçu un mot ce matin… son père a été découvert en tant qu'espion la nuit dernière. »

« Oh non… est-ce qu'il est … ? » Les mains d'Hermione montèrent vers sa bouche, ses yeux s'agrandissant soudainement.

« Je pense qu'il est retenu prisonnier, parce que Zackary est en colère. » dit Draco, ne réprimant pas vraiment son tremblement. « Mon père est venu voir Dumbledore ce matin, il vient juste de partir. Zack l'a vu… Je pense qu'il va essayer de faire quelque chose de très très stupide. »

« Où est-il ? » demanda Ron, dégageant sa baguette d'un mouvement rapide.

« Nous devons faire quelque chose alors ! » dit Ron, semblant plus que prêt à partir dans un combat. Draco baissa sa voix, et avança d'un pas, ses yeux allant de gauche à droite.

« J'ai une idée, mais nous devons nous dépêcher. » dit-il, les amenant dans les ténèbres.

------

« Salut Malfoy. » dit Harry froidement, sa baguette levée devant lui, et ses yeux aussi tranchants et sans sentiments que des émeraudes polies. Lucius se retourna lentement, une main se serrant imperceptiblement sur le pommeau de sa canne, même s'il ne donnait aucune indication de surprise.

« Ah, le jeune Mr Snape, je présume ? » dit-il, ses yeux s'étrécissant, et soudainement perçant, comme il pouvait tout apprendre de son attaquant par un long regard scrutateur. Le garçon, cependant, n'en fut pas affecté, sa baguette tenue fermement et ses longs cheveux noirs bougeant doucement dans la brise.

« Où est mon père ? » demanda-t-il lentement, chaque mot appuyé promettait de la douleur, une douleur que seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même pouvait espérer égaler Lucius devait admettre qu'il était impressionné. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait certainement heureux d'avoir un garçon comme lui à son service…

« Allons Zackary… ce n'est pas une façon de parler à un supérieur, n'est-ce pas ? » se moqua Lucius, laissant sa bouche former un sourire.

« En considérant que vous avez certainement aidé pour la torture de mon père, je dirais que vous insulter comme ça est un accueil correct. » Les lèvres de Harry se relevèrent légèrement, comme s'il avait mangé quelque chose d'aigre, et Lucius savait que cette idée était en effet très tentante.

« Hmm. Et bien, je ne peux pas contredire ça. Cependant, j'aimerai que tu saches que je n'ai rien fait à Severus… pas encore. Cependant, je suis sûr que mon Seigneur s'est _très_ bien amusé... » Lucius éclata de rire, et se sourit lorsqu'il vit la rage se montrer dans les yeux du jeune Snape. La main sur sa baguette était devenue blanche par la force de sa prise, les muscles de sa mâchoire se crispaient alors qu'il serrait ses dents. Oh, oui, ce garçon ressemblait effectivement beaucoup à son père…

« Où est-il ?! » gronda Zackary, son regard pratiquement empoisonné dans la faible lumière de la forêt. Lentement, l'expression du garçon passa d'enragée à maligne, et Lucius réalisa finalement que le grondement ne venait pas de Zackary, mais de quelque chose venant d'une direction complètement opposée. Se tournant lentement, Lucius sentit ses yeux s'agrandirent malgré lui lorsqu'il vit la grande hydre mortelle à moins de deux mètres de lui. Ses yeux rougeoyaient et étaient fixés sur lui, affamés, toutes les bouches claquaient au hasard et grinçaient des dents, et Lucius ne put être que d'accord, c'était une vue effrayante. « Tout ce que j'ai à dire est un petit mot et Talon vous prendra pour le souper. » Zackary avait vraiment un air satisfait maintenant, et Lucius laissa ses lèvres se retrousser de dégoût.

« J'en suis sûr. Et je suppose que tu vas me faire remarquer que je ne peux que me défendre contre l'un d'entre vous à la fois, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que Severus t'a enseigné un bon paquet de sortilèges. » Lucius se retourna lentement pour faire face à son attaquant, tout en maintenant une attitude parfaitement construite malgré sa soudaine nervosité. Oh, il n'était pas effrayé, il était après tout un Death-Eater de sang pur, mais seul un sorcier complètement fou ne serait pas nerveux, face à une douzaine de paires de crocs juste derrière lui, et un garçon enragé tenant une baguette devant lui.

« Je peux m'occuper de moi. » Zackary se força à nouveau à se calmer, ses yeux ne révélant rien de l'esprit qui, il n'en avait aucun doute, travaillait rapidement à l'intérieur. Lucius sourit légèrement, il avait toujours admiré un peu d'arrogance de la part d'un Slytherin… spécialement s'il savait qu'elle était mal placée.

« Ton père était si inquiet pour toi, tu sais. Il suppliait pratiquement mon Seigneur de te laisser tranquille… clamant que non, que tu n'es pas un Enfant du Serpent. Plutôt touchant, vraiment… » dit Lucius d'une voix douce, faisant délibérément un pas en avant lentement, les doigts de sa main gauche bougeant légèrement, comme s'ils avaient envie de libérer brusquement la baguette de sa canne.

« Ne bougez pas ! » siffla Zackary, son corps se tordant comme un serpent, prêt à frapper.

« Pourquoi ? Je veux simplement te dire où est ton père, idiot… Tu lui ressembles tellement, tu sais. » Lucius commença à faire un autre pas en avant, la canne tapant doucement les feuilles sèches qui s'étaient accumulées sur le sol.

« Je vous avertis… » gronda Zackary, et Lucius sourit lorsque le garçon ouvrit sa bouche et laissa échapper un sifflement.

Lucius entendit l'hydre voler vers lui comme une tempête de mâchoires claquantes avant de la voir, faisant voler les feuilles. La créature gronda lorsque Lucius s'avança avec une vitesse anormale, sa canne volant vers le haut, et craquant contre le bras tendu de Zackary avec grand bruit, sa baguette volant dans les ombres, inutile. Le hurlement de douleur du garçon fut coupé court lorsque Lucius passa brutalement un bras sous sa gorge, le faisant se redresser alors qu'il se tournait pour faire face à l'hydre grondante. Ne perdant pas de pari, Lucius glissa un petit poignard venant de son autre manche, et le pointa exactement sous la ligne de mâchoire du garçon. Zackary essaya de respirer, ses mains s'agrippant au bras qui mettait douloureusement la canne au niveau de son pharynx.

« Idiot. Tu ne pensais honnêtement pas que nous, les Death-Eaters, ne sachions que nous battre avec nos baguettes, n'est-ce pas ? » Le visage du garçon perdit un peu de sa couleur, et Lucius s'autorisa le plaisir de sourire. « Un sortilège si simple, vraiment… il n'y a même pas besoin d'une baguette pour le jeter. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, cela te fait bouger suffisamment pour prendre l'avantage. Et maintenant, j'ai effectivement l'avantage, tu vas renvoyer ta bête, et tu vas venir avec moi pour voir mon Seigneur, ou je vais simplement te tuer maintenant, et ramener ta carcasse pour torturer ton cher père un peu plus. Oh, et je te suggère la première solution… je ne suis pas toujours si _propre _lorsque je tue, si ton pauvre cerveau voit ce que je veux dire. » Lucius sourit sombrement alors qu'il regardait le visage du garçon pâlir de choc, et de rage, une petite ligne écarlate brillant alors qu'elle glissait de sa mâchoire au bas de sa gorge.

« Tu… ne peux pas me tuer… maintenant, Death-Eater. » articula Zackary, essayant de reprendre son souffle contre la constriction de sa gorge.

« Oh ? et pourquoi ? » demanda Lucius, même s'il était plus amusé par ce qu'il avait dit que ce qu'il en montrait.

« Parce que… vous mourrez… aussi… avant… d'atteindre… la barrière… d'ap… apparition. » Les yeux verts du garçon se tournèrent vers lui, puis, le grand reptile se coucha à moins de deux mètres, semblant prêt à sauter à la moindre chance.

« Hmmm… Je dois dire que tu marques un point. » Lucius se renfrogna en regardant la créature, pensant à ses options. Cela ne servirait à rien d'ordonner au garçon d'éloigner sa bête, puisque le gamin préférait visiblement mourir maintenant et que la bête le tue après plutôt que d'aller voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres de son plein gré. « Donc… Il semblerait que nous soyons bloqués. »

« Dites-moi… où est mon père…et nous … pourrons tous… sortir de… là. » Lucius éclata de rire, tirant le garçon de quelques centimètres, s'éloignant du reptile grondant. Cela faisant longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait face à quelqu'un de si borné, ou d'inventif en fait. C'était vraiment dommage d'avoir à sacrifier l'esprit du garçon… retiré comme le reste des Enfants du Serpent. De toute façon, il aura à se souvenir de féliciter Severus pour avoir élever un si bon Slytherin.

« Tentant mais non, je préfère de loin te ramener à mon Seigneur d'une façon ou d'une autre. » Lucius fit reculer le garçon d'un autre pas, et grimaça légèrement lorsqu'il vit le sang rouge couler plus librement sur le dos de sa main. « Oops, désolé. » murmura-t-il sombrement, mettant moins de pression sur le poignard, juste légèrement. Malgré ses derniers mots, il ne voulait pas vraiment ramener le garçon mort. Vivant était toujours plus amusant…

L'hydre se figea abruptement, et Lucius leva ses yeux pour la fixer. La plupart de ses têtes étaient devenus silencieuse, quelques-unes tournées vers les arbres, quelque part à sa droite, et derrière lui. C'était comme si elles étaient… en train d'écouter…

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? » demanda Lucius, remontant d'un coup la canne contre le pharynx de Zackary. Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent et se troublèrent légèrement, les pupilles allant de droite à gauche comme si elles cherchaient quelque chose.

« Sais pas. » dit-il doucement, essayant de bouger sa gorge aussi peu que possible. Lucius sursauta lorsqu'il entendit soudainement ce qui avait attiré l'intérêt de l'hydre. C'était un son bas et rythmique… pratiquement comme quelque chose courant très rapidement, un sifflement brisa sa concentration, et Lucius prit un moment pour réaliser que cela venait du garçon et pas de l'hydre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » demanda-t-il, passant le choc provenant du fait que le gamin était Parselmouth. Pour autant qu'il le sache, cela pourrait très bien être une habileté que possèdent tous les Enfants du Serpent. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas particulièrement éloquent sur leurs talents 'spéciaux'. Avant que le garçon ne puisse répondre, il y eut un grand crac… et tout arriva d'un coup.

L'hydre sauta en avant en même temps que quelque chose sautait sur son dos, déchirant sa robe et sa chair comme une feuille de papier. Puis, la vision de Lucius s'emplit de quelque chose d'énorme et d'argenté fonçant vers lui, et les grands yeux de l'hydre brillant alors qu'elle fonça vers lui, et fit entrer une douzaine de crocs dans son bras comme des aiguilles.

Lucius échoua, ne libérant pas son bras, à peine conscient qu'il était en train de crier, et que le garçon n'était plus en sa possession. L'énorme chose grise fonça à nouveau vers lui, et dans un coin de son esprit, Lucius réalisa que c'était un cheval arabe, même s'il était certainement plus vicieux que ceux qu'il avait vu auparavant. L'hydre le relâcha en même temps que ce qui avait mis ses griffes dans son dos partit, et il fut à peine conscient de sa respiration saccadée alors qu'il s'écroulait au sol, se tordant de douleur et de choc. Son bras semblait engourdi, et son esprit était à peine capable de contenir l'assaut pour se demander pourquoi. Et c'était peut-être la plus étrange ménagerie qu'il avait vu, un cheval, un chat sauvage, un renard, une hydre, et la forme tremblante d'un jeune garçon l'entouraient, le regardant alors que ses yeux se fermaient, inconscient.

« Zackary ? » la voix d'Hermione traversa les Ténèbres, et Harry se leva, de là où il s'était écroulé sur le sol, une main contre sa gorge saignante. Ses yeux à moitié fermés à cause de la douleur et de la fatigue, mais montrant néanmoins une profonde gratitude.

« Salut les gars. » dit-il, timidement, grimaçant lorsqu'il alla prendre sa baguette avec son bras cassé, avant de la serrer contre sa poitrine. Le petit renard roux se transforma avec un petit pop une seconde plus tard, et Ron se tint à sa place, fixant avec inquiétude la forme de Lucius Malfoy.

« Qui est-ce ? » Harry dirigea ses yeux vers le grand cheval fier se tenant sur le côté, frappant le sol pratiquement inconsciemment. Il y eut un soudain petit pop et Draco Malfoy apparut, semblant étrangement timide pour une fois.

« Hey, Zack. » dit Draco, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et de secouer sa tête. Il aurait vraiment dû le supposer.

« Ecoutez… ne pensez pas que j'ai de la gratitude envers vous, mais… qu'est-ce que vous faites l ? » Hermione poussa un cri d'indignation, et mit ses mains sur ses hanches, l'observant avec un regard que même son propre père aurait aimé égaler.

« Cela importe peu, mais Draco t'a vu quitter le château peu après son père, et fut assez gentil pour nous informer de ton état d'esprit. Bien sûr, nous n'avons pas perdu de temps et t'avons suivi. Et c'est aussi une bonne chose que nous l'ayons faite ! À quoi est-ce que tu pensais, Zackary ? Aller par toi-même contre un Death-Eater formé et seul… » Harry pensa lui rappeler l'hydre mais laissa tomber une fois qu'il eut remarquer la colère qui colorait ses joues. « Tu aurais pu être captur ! Ou tu ! Est-ce que tu t'es au moins arrêté pour penser à ce que nous aurions ressenti ? Ou ce que cela aurait fait à ton père ? Imagine simplement si l'Ordre devait le sauver seulement pour lui dire que tu es mort ! » Hermione était maintenant à bout de souffle, ses yeux brillant de colère, et à ce moment-là, Harry commença à comprendre pourquoi sa forme Animagus était celle d'un chat sauvage.

Ses yeux se baissèrent vers le sol, Harry refusa de lever son regard après son discours. Franchement, il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de ses actes. Encore. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu que l'échec serait une option. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était faire quelque chose pour sauver son père… Il ne pouvait simplement pas rester assis et attendre ! Après que l'homme ait tant risqué pour lui, il ne pouvait pas supporter de faire moins en retour.

« Je sais… » gémit Harry. « Comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas réfléchi. » Il soupira, et se mit contre un arbre proche, ses muscles commençant à se sentir étrangement faibles. L'infirmerie était sans doute un bon endroit où aller dans un avenir proche. « J'ai simplement… J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose ! Je ne le laisserai pas mourir… » Le regard de Hermione s'adoucit instantanément, même si ces mains restaient sur ses hanches.

« Tu aurai pu nous demander de l'aide, tu sais. C'est à ça que servent les amis. Et en plus, regardes ce que nous avons maintenant… ne le prends pas mal, Draco… mais nous avons Lucius Malfoy comme prisonnier, et si quelqu'un peut nous dire où est le professeur Snape, c'est bien lui. » Harry sourit un peu, mais c'était un faible sourire. Malfoy Sr Ne semblait certainement pas être quelqu'un qui leur dirait facilement ce qu'ils voulaient savoir.

« Erm… Il… Il n'est pas mort, n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes peut-être en mauvais termes, mais c'est mon père… » dit Draco, ses yeux fixer sur le corps immobile à ses pieds.

« Nah, c'est simplement le poison d'une Hydre. Il restera inconscient pendant quelques heures, c'est tout, » murmura Harry, Draco soupira de soulagement. L'hydre, ayant déterminé que son travail était terminé, était repartie vers les arbres, en direction de la hutte d'Hagrid.

« Comment êtes-vous descendu aussi rapidement ? » demanda Harry, regardant Hermione léviter un Malfoy Sr inconscient. Il pouvait comprendre la rapidité de Draco, et même de Ron, mais la forme de chat sauvage d'Hermione n'était pas désignée pour la vitesse sur de longues distances. Hermione secoua sa tête face au léger changement de sujet, mais fit un signe de tête en direction de Draco.

« Je l'ai monté, bien sûr. » dit-elle simplement, et Harry entendit un grand bump alors que Draco faillit tomber à cause d'une racine.

« Tu as quoi ?! » demanda Harry, et remarqua que Draco était devenu si pâle qu'il semblait pratiquement pire que son père.

« Merlin Granger, ne le dis pas comme ça ! J'étais un cheval pas un… » dit Draco, indigné, mais Hermione fit un bruit et le coupa rapidement.

« Alors, comment devrais-je le dire ? » dit-elle, et Draco ouvrit sa bouche puis la ferma.

« Et bien… Je …er… » commença Draco, puis il baissa sa voix en un murmure. « Elle m'a monté. » Hermione ne sembla pas remarquer leur malaise, puisqu'elle s'occupait maintenant de conjurer un brancard pour le glisser sous Malfoy Sr.

« C'était vraiment un étalon, franchement j'ai ét impressionné par la longueur de son… » commença-t-elle, mais Harry posa sa bonne main sur son épaule.

« Mione, pour nos oreilles de puceaux, arrêtes maintenant. » dit-il, Ron et Draco acquiesçant. Hermione renifla, mais commença à pousser le brancard et son occupant à travers les arbres en silence.

« Honnêtement, j'allais dire que j'étais impressionnée par la longueur de sa foulée…. » murmura-t-elle.


	45. Chute

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Severitus sauf la traduction.

Oh oh oh … regardez le beauuuu chapitre qu'on vous donne en ce week-end de rentrée. Soyez heureux !

------

**Chapitre 45 : Chute **

------

Aucun son ne sortait des cachots. Les Slytherins étaient sortis depuis longtemps des dortoirs pour la journée, laissant les torches et les cheminées éteintes. Et loin dans le château, dans une cellule de cachot momentanément oubliée, une soudaine exhalation embruma l'atmosphère. La respiration en rythme s'arrêta, trembla, et commença à nouveau, volontairement silencieuse. Des yeux vides s'ouvrirent, ne voyant rien dans les ténèbres à peine brisés par une petite lueur bleue des liens retenant la silhouette immobile à la table de pierre. Le corps bougea, les doigts se fléchirent, et les épaules roulantes, des vertèbres craquant et les liens se défirent légèrement. La lueur bleue trembla, dansant sauvagement sur les murs humides, et la pièce se retrouva dans les ténèbres complètes. Une voix basse et platonique se réverbéra sur les murs, disant seulement « A-lo-ho-mo-ra. » Le mot fut prononcé lentement et délibérément, comme si c'était par un enfant, disant un mot pour la première fois.

Le son des chaussures écorchant la pierre brisa le silence à nouveau, et une petite ligne de lumière éclaira brièvement alors que la porte s'ouvrit. Le bruit de pas traînant continua dans le couloir, et la porte garda la lumière dehors, en se refermant avec un petit 'click'.

Lentement, chaque pas prudemment mesuré, et identiques, le garçon traversa les couloirs vides. Ses yeux clignant rarement, et sa respiration calculer comme le mouvement d'un pendule. Alors qu'il passait, les peintures murmurèrent à l'intérieur de leurs tableaux, certains sifflant « Enfant de Serpent… » Sous leur barbe, comme s'ils étaient témoin de quelque chose d'impie. Le garçon n'entendit rien de cela, mais continua vers les escaliers, ses pieds le portant silencieusement hors des cachots.

------

« Sirius… Pense à ça pendant une seconde ! » hurla Remus, chassant la silhouette sombre devant lui dans une autre allée. Sirius ne s'arrêta pas, ni ne jeta un coup d'œil à la route qu'il prenait, mais fit un petit geste de la main.

« J'y ai pensé Moony ! Quelle autre chance avons-nous ? » répondit Sirius, avant de s'arrêter au bout de l'allée. Il jeta un coup d'œil prudent après le tournant et sortit dans la rue, sa poitrine soulevant ses robes alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration. Remus se glissa et s'arrêta derrière lui, posant ses mains sur ses genoux alors qu'il prenait de l'air malgré la douleur dans sa poitrine. « Est-ce qu'il est encore là ? Que dit l'enchantement ? » articula Sirius, à bout de souffle, ses yeux se concentrant sur une fenêtre sombre de l'autre côté de la rue. Le grand bâtiment marron de l'autre côté de la rue était un bâtiment entièrement sorcier profondément installé au cours du Glasgow muggle. C'était un groupe d'appartements vacillant qui avait existé depuis plus longtemps que la cité l'entourant. Le toit distant semblait être étiré sous son propre poids, gouttant à cause des pics de glaces pendant précairement des gouttières, chauffé par le soleil du matin.

Remus passa sa baguette brièvement dans les airs, le bout dirigé vers la fenêtre. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux alors qu'il murmura doucement, puis, revinrent à la normal lorsqu'il regarda ailleurs. « Oui, il est toujours là. » dit Remus, sa voix fatigué et résigné.

« Bien, maintenant, recule… Je n'ai pas vraiment fait ça avant… » Sirius bougea ses épaules, comme s'il se préparait à entrer sur un ring de boxe, et laissa glisser une longue et fine baguette de sa manche. Il en dirigea le bout vers le ciel au-dessus de la rue, plissant les yeux, ses lèvres se serrant. « _Morsmodre !_ » cracha-t-il, le mot ressemblant à un grognement ou à une insulte. Remus trembla, et pensa voir Sirius faire de même, alors que la familière lumière verte sortit du bout de la baguette, vers le ciel. Juste après la formation complète de la marque dans le ciel, Sirius murmura désespérément. « Maintenant Remus ! »

Avec un autre soupir, Remus tapa Sirius sur la tête, puis lui-même, grimaçant à cause de la sensation froide alors que le sortilège de Désillusion glissait sur eux. Immédiatement, ils se mirent contre le mur, leurs corps se confondant avec le mur gris de brique derrière eux. « Est-ce que c'est prêt ? » demanda Sirius alors qu'il regardait prudemment les sorcières et sorciers sortirent rapidement du bâtiment. Remus ne répondit pas, mais pressa une minuscule ronce qu'il avait pris de la rue dans la main de Sirius.

Ils regardèrent tous deux la foule se rassembler. Remus essayant d'ignorer le son de personnes pleurant et criant sous la panique lorsqu'ils voyaient la marque. Des sorciers arrivaient dans l'allée, leurs baguettes prêtes, cherchant les victimes infortunées qui accompagnaient toujours le maudit symbole. Soudainement, les yeux de Remus se concentrèrent sur un sorcier aux cheveux bruns, s'éloignant du bâtiment, fixant le ciel avec un mélange d'indignation et de peur. « Sirius, là, vers le lampadaire ! » siffla Remus, et Sirius agit. Il agita sa baguette, au-dessus de la minuscule ronce dans sa paume désillusionnée, et la fit flotté à travers la foule, vers le sorcier grommelant, qui s'éloignait du chaos. Après un moment, elle redescendit, et attacha ses petites épines sur le dos des robes du sorcier.

« Mouchard fixé, » murmura Sirius, et Remus fut sûr que sous le charme, Sirius souriait.

« Alors, quel est ton prochain plan brillant ? » demanda Remus, même si son ton n'était plus aussi résigné qu'avant.

« Ensuite, nous allons sortir de cette allée charmante avant que les Aurors n'arrivent et commencent à jeter des sorts de détection, et nous suivront notre petit espion vers l'antre du lézard… »

« Lézard Sirius ? »

« Quoi ? Tu-Sais-Qui a des jambes, donc, il n'est certainement pas un serpent ! »

« C'est vrai. Et après que nous y soyons ? »

« Demande-moi plus tard. »

« Tu n'as pas prévu si loin, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Est ce que cela importe ? Nous pouvons avoir un plan lorsque nous y serons. » Remus sentit Sirius quitter le mur à côté de lui, et suivit le bruit des pas sur les gravillons dans l'allée. Et, ni pour la première et certainement pas la dernière fois, Remus se demanda pourquoi il ne s'était pas lié d'amitié avec un Ravenclaw.

-----

Le terrain était encore vide d'étudiant lorsque Harry, Hermione, Ron et Draco sortirent de la forêt. Le ciel devenait gris-bleu alors que de minuscules nuages couvraient lentement le ciel brillant. Derrière eux, flottait calmement sous le pouvoir de la baguette d'Hermione, un Lucius Malfoy inconscient semblant plus calme et plus sans défense qu'il ne l'avait été durant toute sa vie. De temps en temps, Draco jetait de curieux regards vers son père, mais il semblait que c'était seulement pour s'assurer que l'homme était toujours inconscient plutôt que par obligation familiale.

Toutes les conversations s'étaient arrêtesé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la forêt. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'ils allaient ensuite faire. Maintenant qu'ils avaient Lucius Malfoy, qu'allaient-ils faire de lui ? L'homme ne leur dirait sûrement rien par pure bonté de cœur, et Harry était sûr que ses amis seraient d'accord avec lui, sur le point que le torturer était absolument hors de question. Il devait y avoir un autre moyen de le faire parler, et Harry regrettait maintenant sérieusement ne pas avoir pensé à cette partie de son 'grand' plan.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent parcourir la moitié du terrain, Ron s'arrêta soudainement, et s'exclama. « Regardez, c'est Dumbledore ! » Harry ne put interpréter l'étrange ton de sa voix, mais d'une certaine façon, il le comprenait. À la vue du vieux sorcier glissant vers eux du château, McGonagall derrière lui, une once de peur et de honte parcourut leur dos, et ils ne purent cacher une expression de désarroi. Hermione sembla donnée vie à leurs pensées lorsqu'elle dit simplement. « Oh non… » Alors que le directeur se rapprochait, Harry put voir plus clairement que son expression était tout sauf satisfaite. L'étincelle avait déserté ses yeux, et ses mouvements semblaient plutôt rigides. Les joues de McGonagall étaient pâles puisqu'elle faisait l'effort de garder sa bouche en forme de ligne, alors que sa colère se faisait visible sur ses sourcils froncés.

Ne pouvant aucunement évité la colère des deux personnes, ils ralentirent pour s'arrêter, leurs visages regardant au sol alors que Dumbledore et McGonagall arrivaient vers eux. Lorsqu'ils furent face à face, c'était comme si un mur invisible s'était construit entre les étudiants et les professeurs, Dumbledore poussa un profond soupir, et ajusta ses minuscules lunettes avec une main noueuse.

« Je ne sais même pas par où commencer, » dit lentement Dumbledore, secouant sa tête comme s'il ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. McGonagall semblait avoir l'idée au commencement de les pendre par les pouces à la tour d'astronomie, mais elle ne dit rien. Le regard silencieux e tfixe de Dumbledore sur Harry lui donna l'impression de se sentir nu au milieu du terrain de Quidditch, se débattant pour trouver une façon de fuir des centaines d'yeux le fixant. Il voulait vraiment se pelotonner, comme un petit enfant, et un regard vers ses amis lui prouva qu'ils étaient vraiment dans un cas similaire.

« Je pense que je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça, Zackary… » dit Dumbledore avec un regard, alors que Harry rougissait d'inconfort. « … Mais je ne peux pas croire, qu'après tout ce que tu as traversé durant ces dernières années, que tu choisirais quelque chose d'aussi dangereux, fou, et complètement irresponsable. Est-ce qu'au moins tu réalises ce que tu as fait ? »

Voulant désespérément défendre ses actions, Harry baissa les épaules et regarda ailleurs. « Nous avons capturé un Death-Eater qui peut me dire où se trouve mon père, » dit Harry, ses yeux se plissant avec détermination.

« Non, Harry. Tu as figé un sorcier adulte, un qui a beaucoup d'influences sur notre monde, et pas seulement ça, mais un qui nous a déjà révélé le lieu où est détenu ton père en échange d'une garantie pour sa propre sécurité ! » Pour la première fois, Harry eut peur de Dumbledore, il pouvait sentir les cheveux au bas de son cou se soulever, et une adrénaline non désirée traverser ses veines alors qu'il tremblait sous le regard dur du directeur. Les yeux normalement étincelants étaient aussi durs que de la glace, la gentille bouche en colère. Harry avala rapidement, ses yeux s'agrandissant alors qu'il comprenait tous les mots de l'autre sorcier. Dumbledore sembla sentir ses pensées, et acquiesça.

« Oui, Zackary. Nous savons où est ton père. Remus et Sirius sont déjà sur le chemin pour le sauver. Si tout se passe bien, ils devraient revenir ici dans quelques heures. Et lorsque Severus reviendra, je crois qu'il aura plus de quelques mots à te dire là-dessus. Je vais le laisser choisir ta punition… mais, pour vous, Mr Malfoy, Mlle Granger, et Mr Weasley… je crois que le professeur McGonagall sera plus qu'heureuse de choisir la conséquence qui s'impose. » Il était dur de dire lequel d'entre eux avait eu la meilleure part, mais Harry ne réussit pas à se concentrer sur quelque chose. Son cerveau semblait être déchiré entre peur et joie, honte et choc. Son père allait bientôt revenir ! Il était en train d'être sauvé alors qu'ils parlaient, il n'aurait pas à passer une autre heure dans l'enfer que Voldemort avait crée… Il ne l'avait pas perdu.

« Venez avec moi, Mr Snape, Je pense qu'il serait mieux que vous attendiez dans mon bureau. » dit Dumbledore, avec un mouvement de baguette, prenant la silhouette flottante de Lucius Malfoy du contrôle d'Hermione, et se tournant vers le château. McGonagall fit un signe aux trois autres pour qu'ils la suivent, mais un son étrange les arrêta. Cela ressemblait à la foudre, mais c'était beaucoup plus aigu. « Albus… ? »questionna doucement McGonagall, sa colère ayant fait place à de la confusion.

« Professeur, qui est-ce ? » demanda soudainement Hermione, montrant un endroit à la lisière de la forêt, vers le lac. Un garçon se tenait là, faisant face aux arbres. Il se serrait les mains, mais il était trop loin pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Harry se tourna pour regarder Dumbledore, et sentit que le monde s'écroulait sous ses pieds. Dumbledore semblait absolument sous le choc, sa bouche tombant légèrement alors qu'une étincelle de peur se montrait dans ses yeux. « Vous tous, allez à l'intérieur du château, _maintenant ! _Trouvez une pièce et enfermez-vous ! » cria pratiquement Dumbledore,sa baguette sortit. Pratiquement immédiatement, une alarme retentit, diminuant et augmentant en intensité, comme un klaxon.

« Professeur McGonagall, que … » essaya de demander Hermione, mais McGonagall l'interrompit.

« Pas maintenant, Mlle Granger, faites ce que le directeur vous a dit ! Les protections sont sur le point de tomber ! » cria-t-elle, les poussant vers le château. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de plus d'incitation, ils commencèrent tous à courir vers le château, mais, avant qu'ils n'eurent pu aller loin, il y eut un autre bruit de tonnerre. Celui-ci beaucoup plus fort, et si fort que cela fit trembler le monde sous leurs pieds. Harry tituba, et jeta un coup d'œil à la silhouette éloignée. Dumbledore avait laissé Lucius immobilisé sur la pelouse, et fonçait vers le garçon, mais il était bien trop loin pour jeter des sortilèges. Le garçon se tenait là, les mains levées au-dessus de sa tête, comme s'il touchait un mur invisible. De la lumière pulsait sur son corps, formant de minuscules éclairs d'électricité qui changeaient de couleur avec chaque fléchissement et saut. La lumière devint plus forte, et le sol sous ses pieds commença à vibrer. De l'appréhension commença à se former au fond de l'estomac d'Harry… Dumbledore n'allait pas atteindre le garçon à temps…

« _Mr Snape !_ » hurla McGonagall, sa voix forte et désespérée. Harry sortit de ses pensées, et fonça, les rattrapant. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il était si important qu'ils atteignent le château, mais il pouvait pratiquement sentir un danger juste hors de sa portée, le suivant sur ses talons. Ses jambes se levaient et s'abaissaient continuellement, et il avait pratiquement rattrapé McGonagall lorsqu'un dernier rugissement de tonnerre secoua les pierres du château. Il tituba et tomba, ses oreilles résonnant à cause du bruit. Le sol derrière ses doigts trembla, de petits cailloux s'agitèrent et il semblait que quelque chose de massif s'était déplacé sous la pelouse. Le tremblement s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, et les yeux de Harry furent attirés par le ciel alors qu'il se remettait sur pied.

Regardant en l'air, il sentit qu'il était à l'intérieur d'une gigantesque boule-de-neige. S'étendant de la lisière des arbres au-dessus du château entier vers le rivage distant du lac, un dôme massif de ce qui semblait être du verre figé trembla dans la faible lumière du matin. Il pulsa faiblement, et des étincelles d'énergie électrique s'y jetèrent comme des éclairs. Ces éclairs devinrent plus gros, et des éclats de ciel brillèrent à travers le dôme, s'agrandissant lentement. Harry essaya désespérément de recommencer à courir, mais le ciel devint soudainement rose et blanc, et le dôme entier s'écroula. Il tomba en tout petits morceaux du ciel, se dissolvant comme des flocons de neige avant de toucher le sol. Harry entendit McGonagall crier, et puis, il le sentit lui-même. Comme si une grande cape chaude avait soudainement été arrachée au cœur de l'hiver, il pouvait sentir l'absence des protections comme une brise froide contre sa peau nue. La chair de poule commença à se former sur ses bras pâles, et il cligna des yeux soudainement lorsqu'une douleur soudaine traversa sa cicatrice. Cela disparu pratiquement immédiatement, mais une titillement entre ses yeux lui rappela quelque chose de pire.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, Harry fonça aux côtés de McGonagall, pressant sa baguette dans sa main surprise. « Mr Snape, je pense difficilement… » commença-t-elle, mais Harry secoua sa tête, et la peur dans ses yeux sembla surprendre le professeur.

« Professeur s'il vous plait ! Vous devez me figer, et garder _cela_ loin de moi ! » cria-t-il. McGonagall sembla se décourager légèrement, et elle le regarda avec pitié.

« Je comprends que vous vouliez que je vous empêche de commetre des actions folles, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Nous allons avoir besoin de votre aide ainsi que de toutes les années au-dessus… »

« Ce n'est pas ça ! » hurla Harry, son visage rouge de frustration. « Je suis un Enfant du Serpent ! Les boucliers étant baissés, je ne suis plus immunisé du contrôle de Voldemort ! Vous devez me figer ! _S'il vous plait !_ » Le visage de McGonagall perdit toutes ses couleurs, mais ses yeux brillèrent d'une soudaine compréhension. Sa tête se pencha d'un côté, là où Ron, Hermione, et Draco se tenait figés.

« Allez dans la salle commune de Gryffindor et restez-y, ne laissez personne sortir, et ne laissez personne d'autre entrer que moi ou le directeur ! Allez ! » cria-t-elle, et les trois adolescents regardèrent avec tristesse Harry avant de traverser les vingt mètres restant pour atteindre le château. Harry était tombé à genoux, et tremblait, la paume de sa main pressée sur la peau entre ses yeux, et les doigts sur ses cheveux. Son autre main était sur sa taille, serrant et desserrant le tissu de sa robe. Le vert de ses yeux avait pratiquement disparu alors que ses pupilles se dilataient, les muscles de sa mâchoire se serraient, tendu. Ses yeux se fermèrent, et McGonagall put voir les muscles de sa gorge bouger, comme s'il se débattait pour parler, mais n'avait pas la force de dire les mots.

« Zackary ! » prononça Dumbledore à bout de souffle, s'écroulant soudainement à côté du garçon. Brièvement, Harry ouvrit les yeux, voyant une image troublée du visage inquiet du directeur.

« Suis… Désolé… » réussit-il à dire, le tremblement de son corps coupant les mots. « Papa… Suis désolé. » Dumbledore déglutit, et fit un hochement de tête.

« Je lui dirai pour toi, je le promets, » dit Dumbledore, et glissa sa baguette en vue. Harry mit sa tête en arrière, inconscient de tout sauf de la sensation froide courant dans son sang, et il cria. Il tomba sur le côté dans l'herbe, ses doigts saisissant la terre, des larmes humidifiant la terre.

Dumbledore leva sa baguette, et murmura. « _Stupéfix_. »

-----

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous avez aimé et j'espère bientôt vous retrouver sur cette fiction . Etttt (review ! ) lol


	46. Did He Who Made the Lamb make thee ?

**Disclaimer : **rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Severitus sauf la traduction !

Et bien voilà un chapitre après autant de temps ! Juste avant la sortie de Harry Potter 7 ! J'espère qu'il vous ravira au plus haut point (perso j'ai sauté de joie en le voyant dans ma boite mail juste au moment où je devais partir en week end lol... résultat je l'ai écourté légèrement pour vous en faire la traduction)

Le prochain chapitre devrait visiblement arrivé sous peu d'après ce que j'ai pu lire dans les notes de Severitus vu qu'il est déjà presque terminé (il ne manque plus que la correction )

En ce qui concerne le titre, je l'ai laissé en anglais puisque c'est une citation de William Black provenant de son poème "The Tigger". Cela veut en gros dire : "Est ce que celui qui a fait l'agneau t'as créé ? "

* * *

**Chapitre 46 :** _Did He Who Made the Lamb make thee ?_

* * *

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Les vieilles ruines écroulées d'une tour de guet, où le sortilège de traque les avait amené, semblait pratiquement sans défense. Les protections qui avaient été installées autour de cet endroit, avaient été évitées en apparaissant dans le sillage du Death-Eater brun. 

Il n'y avait aucun garde extérieur, aucune bête dangereuse, et aucune trace d'un signe récent de vie, ou de n'importe quelle sorte. Cela donnait la chair de poule, mais Sirius et Remus doutaient que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom considérait « donner la chair de poule » comme étant une défense adéquate. Ils étaient apparus en bas d'un versant rocheux, devant la tour en ruine, leurs chaussures écrasant l'herbe sèche et rude. Le vent était puissant, froid et mordant, et les quelques arbustes éparpillés se rapprochaient du sol, comme s'il s'entassait vers la chaleur. Le ciel était d'un gris dépressif, et l'odeur salée et piquante de la proche mer agressait leur nez.

« Et bien ? De quel côté devons-nous aller ? » demanda Remus impatiemment, fixant Sirius comme s'il le défiait de lui refiler la décision.

« Et bien, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je vois seulement _une_ porte, » répondit Sirius aigrement. Remus secoua sa tête et poussa avec légèreté l'homme aux cheveux sombres vers l'avant, ne détourant pas son regard de la porte couverte de mousse devant eux.

« Je pense toujours que c'est un peu rude de notre part, de rentrer dedans comme ça. C'est plutôt mauvais signe que nous soyons arrivés aussi loin. » Remus renifla prudemment l'air avant de suivre Sirius pour passer le seuil de la porte. Il y avait une odeur faible de plusieurs personnes indistinctes quelque part dans les profondeurs des ruines. « Où sont tous les Death Eaters ? Les Enfants du Serpent ? D'après le dernier rapport de Severus, Tu-Sais-Qui a préféré rester très près d'eux. » Remus se tourna pour faire face à Sirius alors qu'ils se tenaient au seuil de la porte, et ils semblaient être arrivés à la même conclusion. Quelque part, probablement quelque part de grand, les Death Eaters et les Enfants du Serpent attaquaient.

« Nous devons donc nous dépêcher, » dit Sirius, ses yeux soudainement durs, et ils se glissèrent entièrement dans l'antre sombre. Le Death Eater avait disparu de vue dans les ténèbres, ses pas devenant de faibles échos disparaissant, semblant provenir de tous les côtés à la fois. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent pendant un moment, respirant silencieusement alors que leurs yeux s'ajustaient à l'absence de lumière. La vue qui apparaissait lentement devant eux n'aida par vraiment leur situation. Ils étaient dans une vaste entrée, avec une porte directement devant eux, et une sur les côtés. Aucune trace de pas n'était visible, aucune flèche clignotante où l'on pouvait lire « Cachot : c'est par là ! »

« Tu entends quelque chose ? » murmura Sirius, ne quittant pas des yeux les portes. Remus pencha sa tête sur le côté, ses yeux fermés alors qu'il se concentrait. Après un moment ses lèvres se levèrent, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

« Oui… très faible, mais cela vient de la porte de gauche. » À peine eut-il fini de parler que Sirius se dirigeait vers la porte de gauche, sa baguette dégainée et ses manches relevées.

« Sirius ! Au nom de Merlin, on s'infiltre, on ne prend pas d'assaut ce foutu château, » siffla Remus, attrapant le dos de la robe de Sirius et fixant nerveusement les autres portes.

« Réfléchis… nous avons établi que la plupart des Death Eaters et les Enfants du Serpent sont ailleurs, d'accord ? Alors… Pourquoi ne pas prendre l'avantage, et mettre un peu le bazar ? Tu sais … quelques sortilèges de destruction par-ci par-là… » Sirius tenait fermement sa baguette et souriait follement, ses yeux brillant dans l'obscurité. Remus soupira et secoua sa tête.

« Je ne sais pas si tu es stupide ou tout simplement dingue, Sirius… mais très bien. Même moi je ne peux pas aller contre l'envie de causer de petits problèmes aux Death Eaters. Mais s'il te plait, ne fais rien exploser jusqu'à ce qu'on sache où est Severus ! On ne veut pas le faire exploser aussi, » dit Remus sèchement.

Le regarde de Sirius devint pensif pendant un moment, comme s'il pesait l'idée. « Penses à Harry, Sirius,. » gronda Remus, et Sirius soupira dramatiquement.

« Oh très bien, Pourris-moi mon amusement. »

Remus ne daigna pas répondre, mais donna à Sirius une poussée ferme vers la porte

* * *

Les yeux de Severus s'ouvrirent d'un coup alors que les murs autour de lui tremblaient, les derniers échos d'une explosion distante résonnant dans ses oreilles. De la poussière tomba du plafond bas. Clignant contre la sécheresse de ses yeux, Severus se débattit pour soulever sa tête du sol, ses oreilles tendues afin de trouver un indice sur ce qui se produisait. Lestrange était partie quelques heures auparavant pour une affaire importante, avec la promesse de revenir » jouer » ce soir. Les autres gardes étaient cependant restés… Maintenant que ses yeux s'étaient éclairés, Severus ne pouvait détecter aucune trace des deux ombres gardant sa porte. 

Son cœur s'était pratiquement arrêté dans sa poitrine. Où étaient-ils partis ? Étaient-ils partis pour se renseigner sur l'explosion, ou Lestrange était-elle revenue pour essayer une nouvelle forme de torture. Serrant ses dents, Severus se traîna vers le mur, et s'y reposa avant de se mettre sur ses pieds, chancelant. Soudainement, une seconde, puis une troisième explosion, plus proche cette fois, se réverbérèrent dans le couloir. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus aucun son au-delà de la porte, Severus boitilla vers la fenêtre de la porte et jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté. Le couloir était vide. Retenant un sourire, et gardant son excitation pour plus tard, Severus se débarrassa de sa veste, grimaçant alors que les muscles enflés de son épaule gauche protestèrent contre le mouvement dérangeant. Retournant le vêtement, il enfonça ses dents dans l'ourlet et déchira le tissu. Le serrant entre ses doigts, il dégagea trois minuscules flacons de l'ourlet, les laissant tomber dans la paume de sa main. Chaque flacon n'était pas plus gros qu'un haricot, et contenait plusieurs gouttes de potions super-concentrées qu'il avait soigneusement préparées. Il décapuchonna le premier flacon, d'un bleu pâle, rapidement et en but le contenu. Immédiatement, un engourdissement apaisant se diffusa de sa gorge vers ses membres. La douleur affaiblie, Severus se tint plus droit, déboucha le second flacon et fit tomber avec prudence le contenu jaune fluo sur les charnières exposées de la porte. La potion siffla et dévora rapidement le métal, ne laissant seulement que les boulons dans le mur en tant que témoins. Mettant dans sa poche le troisième flacon pour le moment, Severus posa une main contre la porte et attendit patiemment. Très vite, une autre explosion résonna, un peu plus proche qu'auparavant. À l'instant où le son atteignit ses oreilles. Severus jetât tout son poids contre la porte. Le son de la porte tombant sur le sol se fondit avec l'explosion et Severus s'autorisa un sourire de plaisir. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait à faire, était de se glisser silencieusement hors du bâtiment, et si Severus était bon à quelque chose, c'était bien à bouger silencieusement.

* * *

« Je dois admettre, Sirius, que c'est étrangement satisfaisant, » admit Remus, alors qu'ils fonçaient rapidement vers les cachots. Loin derrière eux, des étincelles de feu craquaient encore dans les piles de décombres. Ils étaient dans des robes de Death Eaters légèrement brûlées, leurs capuches en arrière, alors qu'ils courraient. 

« Je te l'ai dit avant, Moony, la violence peut être thérapeutique. Et nous avons complètement détruit la salle du trône de Voldemort, la bibliothèque, la salle de guerre, la salle de bain… »

« Toi et les toilettes, Padfoot… Même à Hogwarts, tu voulais toujours piéger quelqu'un en faisant exploser la cuv… »

« Hey, je te signale qu'il y avait des raisons parfaitement valides pour détruire les toilettes de Tu-sais-Qui. Tout le monde sait que les salles de bain sont les pièces les plus solides de n'importe quel bâtiment. Après tout, il aurait pu caché quelque chose d'important ! »

« Oui le tellement mortel morceau de savon Irish Spring (C'est une marque de savon à odeur). Nous devons parler de nos découvertes à Dumbledore tout de suite. »

« Rabas-joie. Mais sérieusement, où sont les cachots d'après le mot laissé par Fawkes ? »

« Trois niveaux en dessous. Severus est supposé être dans la cellule 15, à peu près à la moitié du niveau. Il devrait y avoir deux gardes, s'ils ne se sont pas enfuis pendant les explosions. »

Alors qu'ils approchaient du croisement, un bruit soudain, comme une botte se posant sur de la pierre dure vint de là.

« Quelqu'un arrive… vite, semble diabolique ! » siffla Sirius, relevant rapidement sa capuche. Remus garda sa baguette dans sa manche, prêt à l'utiliser dès qu'il le faudrait. Seulement, la grande silhouette calme qui dépassa le coin le choqua tellement qu'il la fit pratiquement tomber.

« Honnêtement, si vous êtes les meilleurs que le Directeur ait à offrir, nous ferions mieux de nous rendre sur-le-champ. Je pouvais vous entendre bavarder tout au bout du couloir, » gronda la silhouette, semblant étrangement amusé malgré le sang et les bleus recouvrant sa peau pâle.

« Severus ! Comment… » commença Remus, mais Severus le fit taire d'un seul regard.

« Vos… explosions, m'ont donné la chance dont j'avais besoin, peu importe les détails. Nous devons rentrer au château. Maintenant. » Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Severus qui fit se tourner les deux autres hommes l'un vers l'autre, leurs visages portant des airs identiques d'inquiétude.

« Très bien alors… Cette route. » Sirius se tourna et remonta le couloir, prenant une allure rapide et déterminée.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Remus alors qu'ils fonçaient vers une cage d'escalier à proximité. L'expression de Severus était douloureuse pour plus d'une raison lorsqu'il se retourna pour répondre.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a seulement attaqué Beauxbâtons en tant que distraction. Il a fait venir les enfants du Serpent, et attaque Hogwarts alors que nous parlons, » dit Sevverus, et il dut regarder ailleurs à cause de l'inquiétude qui brillait dans ses yeux. « Si on ne fait pas quelque chose… Harry n'aura pas une chance. La convocation sera trop forte pour qu'il y résiste, malgré les protections. »

« Que pouvons-nous faire ? Y a-t-il un moyen de l'arrêter ? »

« En dehors de tuer Voldemort ? Non. Et si Hogwarts n'est plus un lieu de sécurité, il n'y a plus un seul endroit restant en Europe pouvant bloquer l'appel. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas essayer. »

* * *

« Ça ne tiendra pas longtemps, Minerva, nous devons le faire rentrer dans le château, » dit Dumbledore. « Les Enfants du Serpent, et les Death Eaters sont là. » Il montra avec un long doigt la ligne distante que formaient les arbres, et les yeux de McGonagall s'agrandirent à cette vue. Des rangées d'enfants, pâles, le visage vide, émergeaient des arbres. Ils étaient étonnamment immobiles par rapport au Death Eater qui étaient tout autour d'eux. Et, derrière eux, une silhouette plus grande et plus pâle que n'importe lequel d'entre eux se tenait, avec un visage qui ne pouvait jamais être oublié. Le Seigneur Voldemort se tenait juste à l'intérieur de la ligne d'arbres, son visage sombrement souriant les regardant directement. Pendant un moment, McGonagall se demanda s'il pouvait entendre tous les mots qui étaient dits. 

Inconsciemment, elle se rendit compte que son regard avait été une nouvelle fois attiré sur le corps immobile et raide de Zackary Snape. Ses yeux verts intenses étaient fermés, mais son visage avait été figé sur un air de peur désespérée. Elle sentit des larmes lui piquer les eux, pour le garçon qu'elle avait connu pendant si peu de temps.

Des cris près du château la firent revenir vers le présent. Plusieurs professeurs étaient sortis du château, Madame Hooch à leur tête. Elle avait sa baguette dans son poing, et elle semblait prête à se plonger dans la bataille. Derrière elle, les professeurs Sinistra, Flitwick et Sprout regardèrent le tableau avec de grands yeux.

« Minerva, si vous voulez bien alerter les autres ? » lui dit Dumbledore calmement. Sa baguette était à moitié levée vers le ciel, et un minuscule phénix argenté vola de son bout, vers le ciel, sans aucun doute pour alerter le Ministère de l'attaque.

McGonagall leva rapidement sa propre baguette et fit de même, même si son Patronus était un chat argenté plutôt qu'un phénix. Il se dirigerait directement chez les Weasley, de cette façon Arthur pourrait relayé le message à tout ceux qui étaient loyaux envers Dumbledore.

Le directeur fit léviter rapidement Zackary vers les portes du château lorsque, ce qu'il ne pouvait décrire que comme une… _impulsion_ se propagea dans les airs. Ça n'avait pas vraiment de son, même si l'on pouvait le ressentir comme la foudre, le ressentant plus à l'intérieur de la tête que par les oreilles. Levant les yeux, elle vit que Dumbledore avait fait quelque chose, même s'il était trop loin d'elle pour dire quoi. Un des Enfants du Serpent se mit à genoux devant lui, et le Sorcier Noir psalmodia alors que sa baguette était pressée contre le crâne de l'enfant. L'impulsion vint à nouveau, cette fois si forte que McGonagall put jurer que ses os crépitaient. Un soupir détourna son attention, et elle se retourna pour voir quelque chose d'encore plus horrible.

Zackary était réveillé, mais cela ne prit pas longtemps pour réaliser que ce n'était plus Zackary. Les yeux autrefois verts comme ceux d'un chat étaient maintenant complètement blancs, dépourvus d'iris et de pupilles. Les yeux, comme l'esprit qui reposait derrière eux, était devenu une page blanche. Comme si le sortilège de Stupéfixion n'était rien d'autre qu'un obstacle mineur, Zackary se retourna lentement, pour que ses pieds touchent le sol, et se leva comme une poupée dirigée par un des fils du marionnettiste. Il se tint simplement là ensuite, semblant étrangement mort malgré sa pose droite. Sa colonne était droite et son allure raide, mais il semblait que ce n'était que la gravité seule qui le maintenant debout. Dumbledore sembla à la fois surpris et profondément blessé, comme si son tout dernier espoir pour le garçon avait été brisé. McGonagall ressentait la même chose et était heureuse que Severus n'ait au moins pas à voir son fils comme ça.

L'armée de Voldemort se rapprochait, ne semblant pas pressée d'engager le combat alors que l'ennemi était visiblement submergé en nombre pour le moment. Les autres professeurs avaient descendu les marches du château, fixant avec pitié Zackary, mais laissèrent tout de même un espace énorme autour de lui.

Soudainement, un rire retentit sur les terres silencieuses. « Comment peux-tu défendre une école, Dumbledore, alors que tu ne peux même pas protéger un seul enfant ? » raillait la voix haute de Voldemort, parfaitement portée dans l'atmosphère immobile, et il était suffisamment près pour qu'ils puissent voir que ses yeux étaient fixé sur Zackary.

« Il y a encore de l'espoir pour lui, Tom. Il y a toujours de l'espoir. »

« Puisque tu crois tellement en l'espoir, peut-être qu'il survivra même si je clame mon jouet ? » Les yeux de Dumbledore s'agrandirent alors que Voldemort leva une main. C'était un geste trompeusement simple… Le petit mouvement de ses doigts dans une forme classique « viens ici », mais son effet fut dramatique. Comme s'il était, en fait, littéralement une poupée, le corps de Zackary devint mou et s'éleva à plusieurs mètres du sol. Sa tête dodelinait contre sa poitrine, et ses membres se balançaient simplement, alors que Voldemort bougeait à nouveau ses doigts, et apporta l'enfant qui volait dans les airs vers lui, si rapidement que personne ne put même penser à l'arrêter.

Zackary fut déposé au sol à nouveau, parmi les Enfants du Serpent, maintenant un visage pâle et vide parmi de nombreux, et son corps devenant immobile et ayant l'allure d'un cadavre dès que ses pieds eurent touchés le sol.

« Un soldat de plus pour mon armée. Tu aimes peut-être cet enfant, Dumbledore, mais pour moi, ce n'est qu'un autre de mes soldats prêts à mourir pour moi. Un visage sans nom et sans signification parmi mes rangs. Maintenant que tout le monde est là où il doit être, j'ai une question très importante pour toi. Si tu me donnes la réponse que je veux, je te promets qu'il n'y aura que très peu de perte aujourd'hui. Cependant… si tu ne le fais pas, je te promets que tu vivras assez longtemps pour voir le dernier de tes précieux étudiants exécuté sans aucune distinction. Où est mon livre ? »

« J'ai bien peur que tu ne doives être un peu plus précis que ça, Tom. Après tout, Hogwarts abrite une des plus grandes bibliothèques d'Europe. »

« Je sais qu'il est ici, Dumbledore. Ne m'insulte pas en clamant autre chose. Maintenant, où est-il ? » Voldemort leva légèrement sa baguette, pour montrer les conséquences si le directeur refusait de lui répondre. Dumbledore sourit tranquillement, et, comme s'ils avaient attendu ce moment depuis toujours, le staccato de sons, provenant de douzaines d'apparitions de sorciers et sorcières retentit dans l'atmosphère. Des Aurors, des alliés de Dumbledore, et des sorciers et sorcières qui avaient entendu les nouvelles s'étaient rassemblés derrière Dumbledore et ses professeurs, leurs visages et baguettes prêts.

Voldemort fronça des sourcils, se redressant de toute sa taille, et ignora ostensiblement les nouveaux arrivés. « Très bien. » dit-il. Il rugit un ordre pour les sorciers l'entourant. Comme un seul être, la mer noire de Death Eaters et d'Enfants du Serpent inexpressifs se jeta en avant, leurs baguettes envoyant des sorts alors qu'ils s'approchaient pour entrer dans une aire d'attaque. La propre armée fabriquée de Dumbledore n'eut besoin d'aucune instruction pour répondre de la sorte, se répandant pour rencontrer la horde arrivant tel un vent multicolore.

* * *

Ce fut la scène qui accueillit Severus, Remus et Sirius à leur arrivée. Ils ressentirent tous l'absence des protections à l'instant où ils arrivèrent au niveau des portes extérieures… C'était comme si l'on entrait dans un bain froid alors qu'on s'attendait à ce qu'il soit chaud. La main de Severus alla instantanément vers sa hanche, seulement pour retomber, se souvenant que sa baguette était depuis longtemps partie. Ils étaient arrivés assez près des portes, et il s'étalait devant eux un champ de bataille séparé par des silhouettes en robe, et des sortilèges envoyant de la lumière dans toutes les directions. Les silhouettes en noir surpassaient en nombre les autres, mais les alliés de Dumbledore semblaient résister pour le moment. Cependant, il réalisa que ce n'était pas seulement les Death Eaters, mais aussi les Enfants du Serpent qui étaient éparpillés sur le champ de bataille, ce qui fit se figer son cœur. Avant que Remus et Sirius n'aient pu l'arrêter, Severus fonçait à travers le champ de bataille, aussi rapidement que ses blessures l'autorisaient. Ses pas le faisaient trébucher à cause de la faiblesse provoquée par la potion anesthésiante, mais il ne changea pas une seule fois sa route vers Dumbledore. 

Le vieux sorcier se battait là où les deux forces s'étaient rencontrées, assez près pour assister au combat, mais suffisamment loin du gros du combat afin de lancer des ordres et pour maintenir un semblant d'organisation. Severus se fit un chemin à travers des couples d'adversaires, ne s'occupant pas des sortilèges longue distance passant au-dessus de sa tête, se dirigeant au beau milieu des Death Eaters. Lorsqu'il atteignit le sorcier âgé, Dumbledore venait tout juste de transfigurer un Death Eater en repose-pied.

« Directeur ! » siffla Severus, serrant ses côtes alors qu'elles battaient d'une nouvelle douleur. Dumbledore se retourna de surprise, avant de jeter un bouclier temporaire devant eux deux.

« Severus ! C'est un réel soulagement de te voir en vie et bien portant. Sirius et Remus ont donc réussit je suppose ? » dit-il, essayant de lui faire un sourire rassurant. Cependant, Severus put voir dans ses yeux que quelque chose était arrivé pour blesser profondément le directeur. Ses yeux reflétaient de la tristesse, que Severus n'avait vu que lorsque le directeur avait perdu quelqu'un qui lui était cher.

« Directeur… où est mon fils ? » demanda Severus. À n'importe quel autre moment, il aurait été choqué et embarrassé de voir combien sa voix sonnait désespérée et suppliante. Mais maintenant, il ne se préoccupait plus que de Harry. Chaque morceau de lui criait au Directeur de lui dire q'il était en sécurité à l'intérieur du château, sous l'influence d'un sommeil enchanté… du moment qu'il était en sécurité. Les yeux du directeur lui dirent cependant autre chose. Il leva sa main libre et la mit doucement sur l'épaule de Severus, avant de diriger sa baguette vers une foule d'Enfants du Serpent, derrière un groupe de Death Eaters. Severus savait que son cœur s'était arrêté à ce moment-là. Tout son corps était immobile et silencieux alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur la tête aux cheveux noirs familièrement enfuie au cœur du groupe.

Faiblement, Severus fut conscient que Sirius et Remus étaient arrivés derrière lui, leur respiration difficile était un son éloigné dans un monde qui était devenu soudainement faible et étroit. Sa tête ballotta momentanément alors qu'il était pris de vertiges, et si Lupin n'avait pas été là, ses genoux soudainement faibles l'auraient fait tomber au sol. Severus ne pouvait pas retiré ses yeux de son fils. Malgré la distance les séparant, il pouvait clairement voir que les yeux de Harry étaient d'un blanc solide, et son visage était complètement dénué d'émotions.

« Je suis désolé, Severus, » dit Dumbledore, mais Severus ne l'avait pas entendu.

« Il ne peut pas l'avoir, » dit soudainement Severus se dégageant violemment de la poigne de Lupin. Il se tourna et courut vers le garçon, son boitillement totalement visible maintenant. Avant qu'il n'ait pu aller au-delà du bouclier de Dumbledore, ses deux bras furent tirés fermement derrière lui, et il se retourna pour crier à ceux qui avaient osé essayer de l'empêcher de rejoindre son enfant. Sirius et Remus tenaient chacun un bras et le regardaient désespérément.

« Snape, arrête ça ! Est-ce que tu veux te faire tuer, ou bien est-ce que tu veux sauver le gamin ? » gronda Sirius, tirant son bras pour renforcer son point de vue.

« Je ne vais pas laisser Voldemort l'avoir ! Laisses-moi partir, Black. »

« Au nom de Merlin, Snape, réveille-toi ! Tu n'as pas de baguette, tu es blessé, et pour le moment, il va t'attaquer à la première occasion qu'il aura ! Ne comprends-tu pas ? Tu es son ennemi ! Harry n'est pas là pour le moment ! »

« Alors, que suggères-tu ? Nous attendons que l'un de nous le tue ? On laisse Voldemort le diriger comme une marionnette jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de le tuer lui-même, ou qu'il ne lui demande de me tuer ? »

« Non, Je veux que tu restes ici une minute, et que tu prennes n'importe laquelle de tes foutues potions de guérison, vu que je sais que tu en as quelque part sur toi, pendant que nous trouvons un plan. »

« Albus… de quelle façons contrôle-t-il les Enfants du Serpent ? Comment savent-ils qui est l'ennemi et qui ne l'est pas ? »

« Et bien, d'après ce dont je me souviens, les ordres doivent être très précis. Puisqu'ils n'ont pas d'esprit ou de personnalité propre, ils ne peuvent pas s'adapter ou bien prendre des décisions. On leur a sans doute dit d'attaquer tous les sorciers ne portant pas de robes de Death Eaters, ou quelque chose de similaire. »

« Alors, ils n'attaqueront pas, disons… un chien ? » dit Sirius, souriant d'une façon suffisante. À côté de lui, Severus cligna des yeux, le flacon de potion de guérison qu'il avait conservée un peu plus tôt suite à son évasion s'immobilisa au niveau de ses lèvres. Il le but rapidement, et grimaça au goût, avant de soupirer de soulagement alors que ses courbatures et douleurs se dissolvaient lentement.

« Nous avons besoin d'un autre Animagus… » commença Lupin, seulement pour s'arrêter lorsque Snape attrapa brusquement Sirius par le col et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Distrais-les et protèges-moi, Black. Si tu foires maintenant, je te jure que je te ferais bien pire que de supprimer ton âme, » siffla Severus et le relâcha. Sirius n'eut même pas le temps de poser une question avant que Severus ne se transforme promptement. L'énorme lion noir luisant qu'il était devenu ne perdit pas de temps sur les visages choqués derrière lui, mais chargea à toute vitesse à travers le champ de bataille, son corps passant facilement entre les sorciers se battant. Sirius dut repousser ses limites pour garder l'allure, alors qu'il n'eut à peine le temps de voir où le lion avait disparu durant sa transformation. Ses pattes frappaient la poussière et l'herbe à chaque pas désespéré, et il respirait bruyamment lorsqu'il vit à nouveau le lion. Même si certain risquait des regards curieux alors que la bête inhabituelle passait parmi eux, aucun n'attaqua, et Sirius n'y fit pas attention. Après tout, il n'était pas inhabituel de voir le grim sur un champ de bataille. Il y avait beaucoup de morts de chaque côté.

Le lion Severus s'était glissé derrière les Death Eaters, comme s'ils n'étaient pas plus inquiétants que des roseaux sur une colline herbeuse. Il continua entre plusieurs lignes d'Enfants du Serpent, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au garçon qui était devenu pour lui son monde. Repoussant ses pensées sur les yeux vides de l'enfant, il se leva brièvement sur ses pattes arrières et claqua ses dents fermement sur le devant des robes du garçon, faisant attention à éviter la peau vulnérable en dessous. Son grand poids les porta facilement vers le territoire du château, et il commença à foncer vers l'endroit d'où il venait. Quelque chose tomba de la cape d'Harry, mais Severus ne s'arrêta pas pour regarder. Les pieds et les jambes de Harry traînaient sur le sol, mais toutes les blessures que le garçon pouvait obtenir de cette façon pourraient être facilement guéries plus tard. Ce qui était important, c'était de l'éloigner de Voldemort.

Severus ne prêta que peu d'attention à ce qui l'entourait, au lieu de cela il se concentra sur le chemin le plus facile pour retourner voir Dumbledore. Ce fut là, que sortit de nulle part, un sortilège passa au-dessus de sa crinière, grillant sa fourrure, et manquant tout juste sa tête. Il grimaça en sentant la chaleur, et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa gauche pour localiser la source. Un grondement retentit dans les airs, assez près de lui, et Serveurs regarda suffisamment longtemps pour voir Sirius diriger sa mâchoire vers une Bellatrix Lestrange surprise. Faiblement, il pensa qu'il entendit son rire, mais il ne put en être sûr. Une voix, cependant, se leva au dessus du vacarme. Une voix qui l'avait hanté la dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendue, la voix froide, exultante, sur le fait que Zackary Snape était un Enfant du Serpent. « Change les ordres Vanus, espère d'idiot ! Arrêtez la bête ! » sonna la voix du Seigneur Voldemort, et Severus dut se forcer à accélérer, ses fortes mâchoires commençant à le faire souffrir. Mais Voldemort avait remarqué leur présence trop tard, et Severus naviguait au-delà de Dumbledore, vers les sorciers du bon côté. Il allait littéralement mettre une armée entre Voldemort et Harry.

S'affaissant au sol derrière le dernier de ces sorciers, Severus laissa Harry glisser sur le sol, et se retransforma. Ne sachant pas de quelles façons la distance allait influencer le contrôle de Voldemort, il s'agenouilla aux côtés du garçon, et glissa rapidement la baguette de la main molle, et la cacha dans sa cape. Harry restait là, étalé au sol, ses yeux vides, et son corps immobile. Il ressemblait à un cadavre. Severus n'avait pas su à quoi il devait s'attendre, s'il devait penser que Harry clignerait des yeux, qu'il se serait réveillé à l'instant où il aurait été sauvé, ou qu'au moins il paraîtrait en train de dormir. Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas croire que l'esprit de Harry était parti à jamais… qu'il serait une coquille vide à jamais, même si Voldemort était tué. Ces pensées dangereuses et la vue des yeux encore vides de Harry brisèrent les dernières traces d'espoir auxquels Severus s'étaient raccrochés.

Désespérément, comme s'il souhaitait un miracle, Severus leva le corps immobile de son fils, et le serra contre sa poitrine. Des larmes coulèrent obstinément sur ses joues. « Harry… je suis si désolé… » souffla-t-il, tournant son visage dans les cheveux sombres du garçon. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que s'il avait été seulement là lorsque l'appel avait eu lieu, il aurait pu faire quelque chose. Assurément, il pensait qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour sauver son fils, si seulement il avait été là ! Il berça le garçon doucement, une main dans les boucles emmêlées de l'enfant, et l'autre derrière ses épaules. Les sons de bataille semblaient provenir d'un monde complètement différent maintenant. La guerre n'importait plus maintenant que sa raison pour continuer le combat s'était volatilisée. Des larmes coulèrent plus rapidement sur ses joues, et, il les ignora, murmurant des mots presque follement à l'enfant dans ses bras. Il lui dit qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était fier de lui, et qu'il souhaitait désespérément, avoir pu l'élever.

« Severus… » Il ne sursauta pas en entendant cette voix, et ne releva pas la tête.

« Vas-t'en Black. J'ai apprécié ton aide tout à l'heure mais s'il te plait, laisses-moi seul. » Sa voix était pitoyablement vaincue et corrompue par la boule dans sa gorge. Soudainement, il se figea. Il pensait qu'il pouvait sentir…

« Harry… ? » Sa voix n'était pratiquement qu'un murmure, comme s'il s'attendait à avoir imaginer des choses. Mais cela arriva à nouveau… le corps dans ses bras se tendit légèrement, et la tête revint difficilement.

« Pa…pa ? » Sa voix était tremblotante et rauque, mais elle était là tout de même. Il cligna des yeux verts troublés vers lui, confus, avant de les plisser de douleur.

« Harry ! » Severus serra l'enfant encore plus fermement qu'auparavant, avant de le dégager et d'amener les cheveux hors des yeux du garçon. Soudainement, Remus s'agenouilla à leurs côtés, mais Severus ne put s'énerver face à cette intrusion.

« Severus… nous devons faire quelque chose, _maintenant_. On ne peut pas dire combien de temps cela durera avant qu'il ne retombe sous leur contrôle ! »

« Pas… Longtemps… » grinça Harry, et Severus réalisa pourquoi Harry semblait souffrir. Il résistait, mais son contrôle semblait au mieux précaire.

« Écoutez, j'ai parlé avec Dumbledore, et nous avons une idée, » dit Lupin. Severus le regarda sous le choc, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il pouvait y avoir une opportunité de sauver Harry après tout. Lupin se tourna vers l'enfant tremblant et se rapprocha de lui, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Harry, es-tu assez fort pour te transformer ? » demanda-t-il lentement, comme s'il voulait être sûr que le garçon avait compris. Harry cligna des yeux, ses sourcils se plissant de confusion. Puis, délibérément, il acquiesça.

« Transformer ? » demanda Severus, regardant vers Harry avec perplexité.

« Disons seulement qu'il suit involontairement tes traces. » dit Lupin, souriant faiblement. « Allez Harry… vas-y, » le poussa Lupin, et Harry déglutit difficilement. Il ferma les yeux, les plissant sous l'effort. Il y eut un très petit « pop », et Severus se retrouva face à face avec un mince loup noir avec des yeux verts surpris. Le loup se tint droit, favorisant une patte de devant, et ses oreilles se tournèrent sur les côtés. C'était comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose.

« Harry ? » soudainement les oreilles du loup revinrent vers l'avant, et ses mâchoires s'ouvrirent, formant un sourire de chien.

« Est-ce que ça a disparu ? » demanda Lupin, et le loup secoua sa tête avec excitation. Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire, regardant le loup avec à la fois de la crainte et un soulagement insurmontable. Harry allait bien… son fils irait bien, maintenant…

« Est-ce que cela te dérangerait de m'expliquer ce qui vient de se produire ? » demanda Sirius impatiemment, même si, lui aussi, souriait.

« Et bien Dumbledore a émis la théorie que l'appel du Serpent, ou les Convocations, fonctionnaient sur la base d'ondes cérébrales pour affecter les Enfants d'une façon aussi absolue. La façon dont vous avez été capables de passer à travers les Enfants du Serpent sans être attaqué, et la propre méthode que Sirius a utilisé pour s'échapper d'Azkaban m'a donné cette idée. Après tout, s'il est sous sa forme de loup, les ondes cérébrales de Harry ne sont pas humaines. Pourquoi l'appel devrait-il l'affecter lorsqu'il est dirigé vers des enfants _humains ?_ » Lupin eut un sourire et caressa brièvement Harry sur la tête, ce qui fit sourire le loup de bonheur.

Soudainement, il y eut un concert de cris de colère passant par-dessus la cacophonie de la bataille. Se tournant pour jeter un œil vers le front distant, ils virent une vue choquante. Lucius Malfoy s'était réveillé et s'était échappé, ayant visiblement été oublié pendant le feu de la bataille. Sa mince silhouette boitilla rapidement entre les deux armées, avant de s'arrêter pour ramasser quelque chose sur le sol, dans un petit espace libre de sorciers se battant, ou déchus. De façon étrange, il tint l'objet en l'air, comme s'il déclarait une victoire personnelle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » siffla Sirius, plissant les yeux pour voir l'objet rectangulaire dans la main du sorcier blond.

« C'est un livre… juste un vieux livre … » murmura Remus.

« Un livre ? Attendez… Harry, avais-tu le livre dans ta cape ? Celui que Dumbledore t'a prêté ? » demanda Severus, et le loup hocha de la tête, ses oreilles se pliant de confusion. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un livre d'histoire…

« Merde… » jura Severus, son visage soudainement pâle. « C'est la raison pour laquelle Voldemort est ici. C'est son livre, celui qui l'autorisera à transformer les Enfants du Serpent en force instoppable, ce pourquoi ils ont été créés… »

« Que veux tu dire, ce pourquoi ils ont été créés ? Et pourquoi Harry aurait-il un livre si puissant sur lui ? »

« Dumbledore a transfiguré le livre en livre d'histoires et l'a caché au seul endroit où il pensait que Voldemort n'irait pas le chercher, et en effet, il a été caché sous son nez pendant plusieurs heures. Pour le moment, les Enfants du Serpent ne sont pas complets. Ce livre contient le sortilège dont il a besoin pour finir le processus qu'il a commencé avant qu'ils ne naissent. »


	47. Final Acts

**Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Severitus sauf la traduction !

Salutations à tous ! Suite à un sursaut de conscience de ma chère béta Dod (au bord du harcèlement !) voici le dernier chapitre de cette magnifique fiction qui aura mis ... plein d'années à être publié ... Mes excuses mais mieux vaut tard que jamais ! (Et il n'y a pas d'épilogue en Anglais donc il n'y en a pas en français non plus ! )

Si jamais d'autres fins de traductions vous intéressent, laissez moi un message ;) Sachez cependant que toutes les fictions n'ont pas été terminées non plus en anglais. J'en tiendrais donc compte.

Comme d'hab les noms sont en anglais.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 47** : Final Acts

* * *

Le champ de bataille était devenu étrangement silencieux face aux actions inhabituelles de Malfoy, et la plupart des yeux étaient fixés sur un endroit, situé entre les deux armées. La lueur dans ceux de Voldemort semblait ensanglanter l'air, hérissant les cheveux sur le cou de Severus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se déplaça, quittant l'arrière de son armée, où il avait attendu en silence, laissant les évènements suivre leur cours, attendant son tour, afin de donner le coup final. Lucius Malfoy se tenait silencieusement debout, son expression étrangement vide alors qu'il tenait le livre en l'air

"Alors Dumbledore, il semblerait que tu aies échoué. Le livre est à moi !" Voldemort éclata de rire, son sourire distordant son visage d'une manière terrifiante.

"Oh ? Je ne considérerai pas mes batailles comme gagnées avant qu'elles ne soient terminées, Tom," répondit Dumbledore, semblant étrangement amusé malgré la gravité de la situation.

"Ah, mais la victoire est inévitable. Tu sais qu'une fois le livre en ma possession, j'ai seulement à lire quelques mots simples, aucune magie en ce monde ne se tiendra sur la route de mes Enfants du Serpent."

"Peut-être. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous n'essayerons pas," dit Dumbledore.

Voldemort bouillonna de colère et dirigea brusquement son attention vers Lucius.

"Lucius ! Apporte-le-moi !" commanda-t-il.

Le sorcier blond se tourna vers lui, son visage encore bizarrement désintéressé. La main tenant le livre s'abaissa légèrement, comme s'il voulait le lui apporter. Il le garda en équilibre sur sa paume, au niveau de sa taille. Soudainement, il le fixa avec intensité. Avant que quiconque ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, le livre s'embrasa, des flammes bleues dévorant le livre en entier comme si c'était du papier de riz. Le cri de rage de Voldemort se fit entendre à travers le champ de bataille alors que Lucius dégageait les cendres chaudes de sa main, les laissant se disperser au vent. Pas même un sortilège '_Reparo_' n'aurait eu le moindre espoir de le réparer, maintenant.

"Malfoy !" cria Voldemort, on avait l'impression qu'il avait oublié sa baguette, se préparant à découper l'homme en morceaux de ses propres mains.

Lucius, cependant, ne fit qu'un sourire satisfait et se détourna, avant de faire un salut provocateur en direction de Dumbledore. Et puis, il disparutdans un 'pop' lourd et moqueur.

Le silence s'installa sur le champ de bataille durant un court instant. Les sorciers et sorcières des deux côtés étaient confus face à ce qui venait de se produire et se balançaient d'un pied vers l'autre. Mais alors, la rage de Voldemort devint une force presque palpable, et il cria, clairement fou, sur ses serviteurs.

"TUEZ-LES TOUS ! Jusqu'au dernier !"

Avant même que sa voix ne disparaisse, la bataille reprit, les sortilèges étaient jetés avec une nouvelle vigueur. Déjà le champ de bataille était recouvert des déchus, aussi bien morts que blessés, mais les deux armées ne semblaient pas pouvoir surpasser l'autre.

"Et bien, qui aurait pu penser ça. Malfoy, un gentil," murmura Sirius.

"Hmm. C'est plutôt qu'il s'attend à ce que Dumbledore gagne et veut se trouver du côté des vainqueurs," se dit Remus.

Severus ignora leur badinage, ses yeux se posant sur le loup noir à ses côtés.

Remus observa la bataille, ses yeux perçants et sa baguette en main si un ennemi arrivait aussi loin. Ses yeux s'étrécirent, faisant des va-et-vient sur le champ de bataille.

"Sirius, Severus… la bataille ne semble pas très bien se dérouler," dit-il à voix basse, comme s'il ne voulait pas partager les mauvaises nouvelles.

Le spectacle n'était pas très plaisant. La colère de Voldemort face à la perte de son livre et de son loyal serviteur semblait s'être reportée sur la férocité accrue des Death Eathers. Les Death Eathers étaient clairement à leur avantage maintenant, les Enfants du Serpent se déplaçant entre leur rang avec une facilité déconcertante. La plupart des sortilèges les atteignant ne semblaient avoir aucun effet. Seuls les sortilèges de pétrification et de mort semblaient fonctionner. Le problème était, cependant, que la plupart des défenseurs d'Hogwarts étaient peu enthousiastes à l'idée d'utiliser le sortilège de la mort sur des enfants, et les sortilèges de pétrification ne semblaient fonctionner qu'au maximum quelques minutes. Voldemort faisait les cent pas derrière les lignes ennemies, apparemment délirant de colère et criant furieusement des insultes et des ordres à son armée.

Severus finit par détourner son regard de son fils-devenu-loup, ayant fini de l'observer à la recherche d'éventuelles blessures, et regarda la situation face à lui. Il reconnut rapidement les Enfants du Serpent comme étant le problème. Ils étaient le principal atout de Voldemort, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient ressentir ni douleur ni peur ou faiblesse, et surtout parce que les sorciers de la lumière ne voulaient pas réellement les attaquer. Ce dont ils avaient besoin, c'était de quelque chose pouvant les retirer de l'équation.

"Remus, tu as dit que les Enfants du Serpent ne recevaient que des ordres spécifiques, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il.

Le loup-garou acquiesça avec incertitude.

"Donc, quels ordres suivent-ils à ton avis ?" demanda Severus.

"Et bien, je pense qu'ils font toujours ce que Dumbledore nous a dit, donc attaquer tous ceux qui ne portent pas de robe de Death Eathers, ou… oh !" dit Remus, rattrapant la ligne de pensées du maitre des potions.

"Si TOUTES nos robes étaient enchantées pour ressembler à celle des Death Eathers, nous aurions l'avantage jusqu'à ce qu'ils leur donnent de nouveaux ordres," dit Severus, souriant avec satisfaction.

"Il va falloir toutes les transformer d'un coup, cependant. Je ne connais pas de sortilège qui peut faire ça. Et toi ? " demanda Remus.

"Non, mais je suis certain que Dumbledore si. Black ?" demanda Severus, regardant l'homme sombre souriant derrière Remus.

"J'en suis," dit-il. Il se transforma immédiatement et se jeta dans la bataille.

* * *

Assez près d'où Snape se tenait avec Zackary, Hermione se leva, laissant sa cachette dans les herbes hautes derrière elle, sa silhouette féline glissant silencieusement et rapidement au sol. Au début, elle n'avait fait qu'espionner le groupe pour découvrir comment se débrouillait Harry et pour rapporter l'information à Ron et Draco. Cependant, lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à parler des Enfants du Serpent, une idée s'était glissée dans sa tête. Elle savait que cette idée était aussi dingue, sinon plus, que le plan de Zackary visant à enlever Lucius Malfoy, mais elle n'était pas sur le point de rester là à regarder la bataille se déchaîner, surtout si elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter.

Ron et Draco attendaient au niveau des murs du château, accroupis hors de vue de la plupart des professeurs. Hermione se transforma avec aisance alors qu'elle s'approchait, souriant en voyant leurs visages anxieux.

"Il va bien ?" demanda Ron rapidement, sautant presque sur ses pieds.

Draco se mordait la lèvre, semblant aussi impatient de le découvrir.

"Détendez-vous, Zack va bien. Sa forme d'Animagus est apparemment immunisée contre l'appel. Donc tant qu'il reste sous la forme d'un loup, son esprit est en sécurité," les assura Hermione.

"Bien, mais vraiment, qui n'est pas un Animagus parmi ceux de notre année?" murmura Draco, secouant sa tête.

Ron avait un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre.

"Ecoutez, pendant que j'étais là-bas, j'en ai entendu un peu plus sur les Enfants du Serpent. J'ai une idée qui pourrait faire tourner le cours de la bataille en notre faveur, mais je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, à tous les deux."

"Cela ne demande aucun sacrifice, n'est-ce pas ? Même si je veux que nous gagnions, je n'ai pas réellement prévu de 'mourir pour la cause'," dit Draco, tremblant avec exagération.

"Cela sera dangereux, mais surtout juste pour Ron et moi," Hermione regarda pensivement Draco, ses yeux s'étrécissant. "Est-ce que tu sais par hasard … comment jeter un _Imperius_ ?" demanda-t-elle, un petit sourire se formant sur son visage.

Draco sourit de toutes ses dents.

"Oh, sur un sorcier moyen. Qu'as-tu à l'esprit ?"

* * *

Draco descendait la pente, se frayant un chemin à travers les blessés et ceux les soignant. Weasley et Granger étaient déjà sur leur chemin, complétant leur partie du plan. Ils avaient tout juste donné suffisamment de temps à Draco pour qu'il réalise la sienne. Il espérait que Zackary pourrait faire ce dont ils ont besoin. Après tout, Zack a été blessé et affaibli. Sera-t-il suffisamment fort ?

Voyant le loup noir et son directeur de maison agenouillés dans l'herbe, Draco glissa pour s'arrêter. Snape se retourna, un air surpris sur le visage, mais quelque chose dans l'expression de Draco l'empêcha de hurler immédiatement.

« M. Malfoy ? » demanda-t-il.

Le loup, Zack, se tourna pour le regarder avec un sourire heureux sur le visage.

« Professeur… Granger et Weasley… » haleta Draco, simulant partiellement sa nervosité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » insista Snape. Zack émit un gémissement, ses oreilles se redressant.

« Ils sont portés disparus. Nous voulions découvrir comment allait Zack, et nous nous sommes séparés. Nous étions supposés nous retrouver au niveau des portes principales, mais ils ne sont pas venus. Je pense qu'ils ont dû être capturés, » dit Draco, simulant de son mieux une expression choquée avec de grands yeux.

Professeur Snape se leva immédiatement et se retourna, ses yeux scannant le champ de bataille. « Quand est-ce que tu les as vu pour la dernière fois ? »

« Il y a environ vingt minutes, je pense. »

« Draco, reste ici avec Zack pendant une minute. Je reviens tout de suite, » commanda Snape, et Draco acquiesça solennellement. Une fois que Snape fut hors d'écoute, Draco passa un bras autour du cou poilu de Zack et commença à parler à voix basse.

« Zackary, écoute attentivement, d'accord ? Weasley et Granger vont bien. Nous avons un plan pour retourner la situation, et ils ont déjà commencé à le lancer. Dans quelques minutes, le Seigneur des Ténèbres va être très, très en colère. Et lorsqu'il le sera, nous aurons besoin de ton aide. Dès qu'il commence à piquer sa crise, j'ai besoin que tu reprennes ta forme humaine et que tu prennes le contrôle, compris ? Tu dois _prendre le contrôle_. » Draco avait parlé très rapidement, il s'assit et le silence était tombé lorsque Snape revint de sa recherche quelques instants plus tard.

Zackary fixa Draco étrangement, mais acquiesça lentement. Draco eut un petit sourire et lui fit un clin d'œil. Sa partie était terminée.

Hermione se parlait à elle-même à voix basse, là où elle était assise, attachée par une corde magique, juste en dehors de la forêt. Ron était assis juste à côté d'elle, un air maussade sur le visage. Un de ses pieds tapait avec impatience contre le sol, mais ses yeux étaient conscients de ce qui l'entourait. Pour le moment, le plan se déroulait à la perfection. Avec l'aide de Draco, ils s'étaient fait capturer par un Death Eather et s'étaient fait emmener derrière les lignes ennemies. Le sortilège _Imperius_ de Draco leur avait assuré que le Death Eather les attache plutôt que de les pétrifier, et qu'ils allaient être déposés près des Enfants du Serpent. Tous les Death Eathers était préoccupés par la bataille et n'accordait aucune attention à la paire d'adolescents attachés et impuissants. Hermione était sûre que si Voldemort les découvrait, assis presque sur ses genoux, cela deviendrait bien plus dangereux, mais si tout continuait à se dérouler doucement, ils seraient partis bien avant d'en arriver là.

Silencieusement, Hermione finit son décompte et se tourna vers Ron. « L'as-tu trouvé ? » demanda doucement Hermione.

Ron acquiesça.

« Il se tient en arrière, comme Tu-sais-qui. C'est celui avec les cheveux bruns lissés en arrière, à la gauche et derrière les Enfants du Serpent. »

Hermione acquiesça, fixant le garçon en question dans sa ligne de mire.

« Très bien. Tu es prêt ? » dit-elle, se raidissant face à ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

Ron acquiesça, semblant bien plus préparé pour la bataille à venir qu'elle ne l'était. « Allons-y. »

Pratiquement en synchro, les deux adolescents devinrent leur animal respectif. Les liens glissèrent facilement de leur forme plus petite, et ils traversèrent furtivement les herbes hautes, les yeux fixés sur le garçon brun. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas, jusqu'à n'être qu'à une distance d'un bras, au niveau des talons du garçon.

Hermione tremblait de nervosité alors qu'elle était allongée dans l'herbe, son corps presque plat contre le sol. Ron s'arrêta à côté d'elle, son nez bougeant avec anticipation. Le brun les surplombait, les mains sur les hanches, surveillant le champ de bataille comme un royaume. Harry avait été précis dans sa description : le garçon ressemblait vraiment à un Malfoy, sauf pour les cheveux.

Se débarrassant de ses pensées, Hermione tendit ses muscles, laissant échapper un grognement très silencieux comme signal. Un court instant plus tard, elle et Ron sautèrent dans les airs. La précision de Ron était bonne, ses mâchoires s'accrochèrent fermement sur le poignet du garçon tenant la baguette, et Hermione aurait grimacé au bruit des os craquants si elle n'avait pas été occupée à enfoncer ses griffes dans les épaules du garçon. Sa conscience protestait au fait de blesser un étranger, même s'il était mauvais, mais elle se força à penser aux gens qui étaient déjà morts à cause de lui. Le garçon fouetta sauvagement ses membres, criant des injures, et était visiblement plus occupé à vouloir se débarrasser d'eux que de trouver un plan d'action cohérent.

Avec ses puissantes pattes arrière accrochées sur le dos du garçon, Hermione déchira rapidement à l'aide de ses griffes aiguisées les épaules du garçon. La cape noire se déchira facilement, et son travail se fit bien plus rapidement que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Avec un lourd grondement, Hermione sauta du dos du garçon, prenant la majeure partie de la cape avec elle. Ron suivit une demi-seconde plus tard, une fine baguette serrée dans son museau étroit. Ils furent au-delà de la limite des arbres, et prirent refuge dans des racines noueuses d'un énorme vieil arbre. Regardant avec précaution autour de l'arbre, Hermione regarda le fruit de leur labeur.

Le garçon était furieux, tenant l'entaille sauvage qu'Hermione lui avait laissée sur une épaule. Le tatouage sombre d'un serpent entachait l'une des joues du garçon, formant un contraste avec sa peau claire. Il se retourna pour crier des ordres aux autres Enfants du Serpent, mais son hurlement avait attiré leur attention. Pendant un moment, il se tint sans bouger, ses yeux s'agrandissant d'horreur, alors que pas moins de douze baguettes étaient dirigées vers lui. Sa bouche commença à bouger, mais cela ne fut pas assez rapide. Des jets de lumière verte maladive illuminèrent la zone, et Hermione ferma ses yeux, se blottissant à nouveau dans les racines de l'arbre. Professeur Lupin avait bien eu raison. Sans sa cape, les Enfants du Serpent avait vu leur chef en tant qu'ennemi.

Quelque chose de doux poussa sur son côté, et Hermione leva les yeux pour croiser le regard inquiet de Ron qui l'observait, cela se voyait même sous sa forme de renard. Il émit un petit son et lui fit un signe, indiquant les arbres un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Il avait raison. Ils avaient besoin de partir avant que Voldemort ne réalise ce qu'il s'était passé, et que l'enfer ne se déchaine.

* * *

« Maintenant, Zack ! » hurla soudainement Draco, et Harry cria, s'éloignant du garçon qui s'était tenu silencieusement à ses côtés.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Ron et Hermione avaient espéré accomplir. Et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'on lui demandait de faire également, même si cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'essaierait pas.

Avec un petit 'pop', il reprit forme humaine, conscient immédiatement du froid suintant du tatouage sur son front. Il combattit l'instinct de se battre contre ça, vaguement conscient du visage choqué de son père face à lui. Au lieu de ça, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le froid, chassant mentalement l'envie de voir où cela allait. D'une certaine façon, c'était très similaire au lien de sa cicatrice vers Voldemort, comme si quelque chose de massif et puissant se concentrait autour de lui, et tôt ou tard, il n'aurait d'autre choix que de pousser au-delà ou bien d'être entièrement englouti. Pendant un moment, Harry eut l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir, comme si ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui et que tout le sang était sorti de sa tête. D'un coup, la sensation disparut, remplacée par le silence. Il ouvrit ses yeux, et vit un endroit complètement différent.

Se tenant dans les ténèbres, il semblait que dans chaque direction où il regardait, il y avait des fils sortant de ce noir sans fin. Quelques fils s'interrompaient assez près, sur des petites sphères pulsant de lumière blanche. D'autres disparaissaient au loin, comme des étoiles s'éteignant. Une étoile semblait briller plus fortement que les autres, avec une lueur dorée en tant que lumière, même si elle diminuait. Alors qu'il regardait l'espace sombre, il vit d'autres sphères se diriger lentement vers la dorée. Une compréhension soudaine de la situation amena Harry à courir ver le globe. Il avait l'impression de voler à travers les ténèbres, par-dessus des sphères immobiles et d'autres se rapprochant. Harry imaginait qu'il était sur son balai, volant au-dessus d'un terrain de Quidditch sombre, à la recherche du vif d'or. Plusieurs sphères se rapprochaient de la dorée, mais elles se déplaçaient bien plus lentement que Harry. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, il put sentir la douce chaleur de la lumière. Avant qu'elle ne devienne trop petite, Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se jeta dans la lumière. Alors qu'il entrait, il fut conscient que quelque chose le quittait, et puis, tout ce qu'il vit fut la lumière.

Lorsque la lumière devint plus claire, une autre scène se trouvait devant lui. Tous les bords étaient flous, et tout bougeait étrangement. D'abord, Harry pensa qu'il était à nouveau lui-même, se tenant sur le champ de bataille, mais alors, il réalisa qu'il se regardait, se tenant à côté de son père, comme s'il était tombé dans un souvenir contenu dans une Pensine. Voldemort était plus proche dans cette vision, un épais livre pourri ouvert dans les mains. Sa voix sifflante était en train de chanter, et les mots étrangers pouvaient même être entendus par-dessus le vacarme de la bataille.

Harry regarda les Enfants du Serpent commencer à se rassembler, et les sorciers de la lumière s'éloignèrent d'eux, comme s'il était mortel de simplement les regarder. Harry regarda son propre corps bouger vers Voldemort, repoussant les tentatives de son père de le maintenir, comme si l'homme était aussi faible que l'enfant. L'homme sembla accablé alors qu'il fut jeté au sol, son visage pâle déchiré par le choc et le désespoir. Le cœur de Harry se déchirait pour son père, même s'il savait que ça, peu importe ce que c'était, n'était pas réel.

Les enfants continuèrent à bouger, s'arrêtant en une masse silencieuse devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui chantait de plus en plus vite, sa voix s'élevant et tombant en un rythme hypnotique. Les mots semblaient se changer après un moment, devenant plus frénétiques et forts. Harry regarda, horrifié, alors que les Enfants du Serpents se poussaient, et soudainement, cela sembla changer. Un nuage de magie noire se rassembla à leurs pieds, se tordant comme de la fumée autour de leurs corps, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus les distinguer. Lorsque l'air s'éclaircit, la chose qui avait pris leur place, était pire que ce qu'un Basilic aurait pu souhaiter devenir. La créature se souleva lentement du sol, les regardant de haut comme s'il se demandait qui dévorer en premier. Ce fut Voldemort qui brisa le silence en premier. Il ferma le livre dans ses mains avec fracas, et, avec un sourire fier, lança un ordre.

« Tue. »

Bougeant plus rapidement que n'importe quelle bête de cette taille, elle se jeta parmi les ennemis de Voldemort en un éclair. Le poison qu'elle crachait dans les foules mit le feu à leur cape et leur chair, ne laissant que de grands trous de fumée dans la terre. Ses écailles rouges semblaient aussi immunisées aux sortilèges que les Enfants du Serpent ne l'avaient été, et elle dévorait ses attaquants avec appétit.

Harry détourna son regard, incapable de regarder cette image plus longtemps. Il ne voulait plus voir quelqu'un d'autre mourir. Il ne voulait pas voir le serpent avec des écailles ressemblant à des visages hurlants. Il savait que son père était encore là quelque part, et ses yeux le cherchèrent inconsciemment. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour le trouver. L'homme était à genoux, fixant aveuglément l'endroit où le serpent était apparu. Il semblait brisé, comme si quelqu'un lui avait arraché tout ce qui était à l'intérieur et avait brisé ce qu'il restait. Harry grimaça et ses yeux trouvèrent à nouveau la créature et l'homme-serpent derrière elle. Une voix découpa soudainement le vacarme de cris et de la bataille, semblant venir de nulle part et de partout à la fois.

C'était une voix neutre, sans genre ou modulation. « C'est ce que nous sommes. C'est notre raison d'être. Nos esprits et nos corps ne sont qu'un à commander. »

Harry trembla alors que ses yeux le fixèrent.

Harry cligna des yeux, et la vision disparue simplement, le laissant regarder le champ de bataille, libre de monstrueux serpents.

Mais quelque chose était différent. Sa conscience semblait s'étendre bien au-delà de lui-même, et il comprit en un instant que c'était les Enfants du Serpent. La connaissance de ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire était soudainement une partie de lui, comme s'il l'avait toujours su. C'était une sensation grisante, et sa puissance l'appelait. C'était comme s'il était destiné à commander son armée, les faire se traîner et se plier au moindre de ses caprices. Cela ne prendrait qu'un mot, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait s'y opposer. Son esprit était leur esprit.

D'un coup, il reconnut la sensation. C'était comme s'il était à nouveau en troisième année, avec sa baguette dirigée contre le frémissant Peter Pettigrew. Cela lui avait donné envie de se servir de cette puissance au bout de ses doigts, tout comme maintenant. Seulement maintenant, il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

« Stop, » dit-il. Et même si ce n'était un simple chuchotement, tous les Enfants du Serpent sur le champ de bataille s'arrêtèrent totalement.

« Harry ! » Soudainement des mains étaient sur ses épaules, le serrant douloureusement fort. Son père le regardait avec des yeux paniqués.

« Papa, Je vais bien. Je vais bien, » l'assura Harry. L'homme le regarda de haut en bas, sans aucun doute cherchant des traces de douleur ou de blessure. Snape baissa la tête avec soulagement, même si sa poigne possessive ne se relâcha pas. Son regard devint dur.

« Toi et moi allons avoir une longue discussion sur tes imprudences lorsque tout sera terminé, » dit-il. « Maintenant, est-ce que tu as fait ce que je pense que tu as fait ? »

« Nous n'avons plus à nous inquiéter des Enfants du Serpent. »

« Hey, que se passe-t-il par ici ? Dumbledore allait jeter un sort pour changer les robes des Death Eathers lorsqu'ils se sont arrêtés ! Hey ! Tu n'es pas supposé rester en loup ? » demanda Sirius, glissant pratiquement et s'arrêtant à côté d'eux.

Harry fixa son parrain, essayant de comprendre tout ce que l'homme excité avait dit.

« Doucement, Black, Zack les a apparemment sous contrôle, » dit Severus.

« Quoi ?! Hey, alors tu peux les retourner contre les Death Eathers ! Ils n'auront aucune chance si les Enfants du Serpent sont de notre côté. »

« Ils ne sont pas de notre côté, Sirius, » dit Harry, sa voix bizarrement basse.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Ils ne sont _du côté de personne_. Ce n'était pas leur choix d'être là. Voldemort leur a retiré ce choix lorsqu'il les a invoqués. Je ne vais pas non plus le leur retirer. »

« Mais… Zack, pense à ce qu'ils pourraient faire ! Ils pourraient terminer cette bataille en quelques minutes ! » dit anxieusement Sirius, sautant de haut en bas.

« Black… » commença Severus, mais Harry l'interrompit.

« Sirius, non. » Même si c'était dit doucement, Sirius ferma la bouche avec un bruit, et acquiesça.

Harry se retourna pour regarder la bataille, ses yeux se concentrant sur les silhouettes silencieuses parmi le chaos. Quelques sorcières et sorciers de la lumière avaient saisi cette opportunité pour attaquer les Enfants, mais la plupart d'entre eux poussaient simplement leur avantage contre les Death Eathers. Plissant ses yeux, Harry chercha le lien de magie les reliant tous. Il tira un peu dessus et souhaita que chacun d'entre eux quitte le champ de bataille. Comme une seule entité, les Enfants commencèrent à bouger, se rassemblant comme un troupeau au-delà des sortilèges et même au-delà des quelques sorciers qui s'étaient mis au combat physique. Avant de couper la connexion, il les laissa avec l'ordre de se diriger vers la sécurité qu'offrait le château.

« Hum… au cas où quelqu'un l'aurait oublié, il y a une bataille en cours, et tu viens de mettre en colère le Seigneur des Ténèbres, » interrompit Draco, semblant soudainement nerveux.

Comme si c'était le bon moment, le cri de rage de Voldemort raisonna à travers le champ de bataille. Les sorcières et sorciers de chaque côté firent une pause pour regarder. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait jamais paru aussi furieux. L'homme-serpent considérait la perte de ses Enfants du Serpent comme la dernière goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase, et il devint fou de colère face à cette perte.

« SNAPE, » cria le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Harry était sûr que les yeux enragés du sorcier croisaient les siens à travers le champ de bataille. Soudainement, Voldemort disparut de derrière les lignes réduites de Death Eathers.

Harry était choqué. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait pas déjà fuir ? Mais Harry eut sa réponse quelques instants plus tard, lorsqu'un lourd 'pop' résonna directement derrière lui. Se tournant suite au bruit, Snape attira Harry contre son torse et ils se redressèrent.

« Alors… aussi sournois que ton père. Je savais que j'aurai dû te tuer à l'instant où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. Cependant, je ne ferais pas la même erreur deux fois ! » dit Voldemort, ses yeux fumant de fureur.

« Quoi, contre trois ? » aboya Sirius, se plaçant entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses cibles. Il tourna sa baguette pratiquement négligemment entre ses doigts, même si ses épaules et son visage présentaient une détermination inhabituelle.

« Ah, Sirius Black, la honte de la famille Black. Écarte-toi. Je suis sûr que ta cousine est impatiente de te voir, » se moqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sa propre baguette tenue délicatement, comme s'il s'apprêtait à diriger une magnifique symphonie.

« J'ai bien peur que non. Tu vois, j'ai un point faible pour Snape et son gamin, là. »

« Très bien alors. _Crucio_ ! » siffla Voldemort, son corps fit un mouvement brusque, comme un serpent frappant ses proies.

Sirius, cependant, n'avait pas été intronisé dans l'Ordre du Phénix pour rien. Il évita le sortilège et en lança un, sautant de côté en côté comme s'il faisait de l'escrime.

« Zack, donne-moi ta baguette, et je vais te faire apparaître en sécurité, » dit à voix basse Severus, guidant discrètement Harry loin des sorciers en plein duel.

Harry leva les yeux, surpris. « Pas question, papa. Je sais ce que dit la prophétie. Je dois être là pour aider à le vaincre ! »

« Tu es blessé, et comment sais-tu que la prophétie veut dire que tu dois le vaincre aujourd'hui ? » contra Severus.

« Je le sais, d'accord. Je ne pe… » Un soudain 'pop' les surprit tous, et Sirius hurla alors que le Cruciatus du Seigneur des Ténèbres le frappe de plein fouet, le faisant tourner dans les airs et s'écraser dans la pelouse.

Un Death Eather masqué apparut à côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui était en train de sourire, d'une joie maladive, alors qu'il torturait son ennemi.

« Sirius ! » hurla Harry, se dégageant de la poigne de Severus, mais il se retint de courir vers le sorcier effondré, seulement parce que Remus était déjà en train de le faire.

Les Death Eathers qui n'était pas en plein duel décidèrent de suivre l'exemple de Voldemort et commencèrent à apparaître derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les sorciers de la lumière suivirent rapidement, mais le mal avait déjà été fait.

« Zackary ! » pressa Severus, indiquant la baguette dans la main du jeune sorcier.

« Non, papa, Je … _Protego _! » La baguette de Harry fouetta l'air, et un bouclier argenté bloqua le sortilège de Voldemort, l'envoyant grésiller dans l'herbe. Le rire cruel de Voldemort emplit le silence, les Death Eathers engageant en duel les sorciers de la lumière qui les avaient suivis. Même maintenant, Remus défendait un Sirius alors qu'il était en train de récupérer suite à son combat avec Bellatrix Lestrange.

« Allons, Zackary. Je suis ton maître après tout. Tu ne peux sûrement pas me refuser un petit duel ? » ronronna le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tournant sa baguette en une imitation moqueuse du tour qu'avait réalisé un peu plus tôt Sirius.

« Tu n'es pas et tu ne seras jamais mon maître, Voldemort. Tu as crée quelque chose dont tu n'as pas le contrôle. Est-ce que cela t'a blessé de t'arracher les Enfants du Serpent ? » Harry se retourna, sa propre baguette tenue fermement dans sa main gauche. Son bras droit inutile était maintenu contre son torse, le lançant douloureusement. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de le réparer depuis sa dernière rencontre avec le patriarche Malfoy.

« _Crucio _! » cria Voldemort, ses grands yeux et ses dents se montrant avec colère. Harry fit un pas de côté habilement, faiblement conscient des mouvements de son père pas très loin derrière lui.

Severus, pendant ce temps, essayait désespérément de former un plan de bataille. Il n'avait aucune baguette, et sans cela, il n'avait aucun moyen de défendre Harry sans être sur le chemin. Les quelques sortilèges sans baguette qu'il connaissait étaient inutiles dans cette situation. Et donc Severus s'attardait, attendant de passer à l'action pour aider son fils dès qu'une occasion apparaîtrait. Le garçon était un excellent duelliste, même s'il était loin du niveau du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et maintenant, devoir jeter des sorts de la main gauche…

Un son brutal à sa gauche fit remarquer à Severus, avec un sourire féroce, qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire. En un éclair, il passa sous sa forme de lion, sautant dans les airs sur un Death Eather essayant de piéger son fils. Sans aucun regret, ses mâchoires se fermèrent sur la gorge du Death Eather, écrasant la trachée comme un fruit trop mûr. Juste après que le corps se soit écroulé au sol, il passa à autre chose, rodant derrière son fils, cherchant une autre victime. Il mit à genoux un deuxième Death Eather qui se rapprochait de Remus et un troisième qui maintenait Kingsley Shacklebolt sous Cruciatus. Durant tout ce temps, ses oreilles étaient dressées, concentrées sur le bruit du duel de son fils.

Severus léchait le sang de ses lèvres lorsque deux mots lui firent relever la tête d'un coup.

« _Avada Kedavra _! » siffla Voldemort

Quasiment instantanément, Harry hurla « _Expecto Patronum _! » les deux sortilèges se rencontrèrent au milieu, se liant ensemble comme un rayon laser. Le sortilège du Patronus ne se comportait habituellement pas comme ça lorsqu'il rencontrait le vert acide du sortilège de la mort. Plutôt que de former un cerf, il se maintenait en un rayon bleu et blanc continu.

« Potter ! C'était donc là où tu te cachais ! » siffla Voldemort, reconnaissant au premier coup d'œil la sœur de sa propre baguette.

« Je n'ai jamais été un Potter ! Et je ne vais pas te laisser prendre à nouveau ma famille ! » jura Harry. Son bras gauche tremblait follement. De la sueur apparaissait sur son front, et du sang avait commencé à couler à nouveau de la petite entaille sur sa gorge. Le rayon de lumière verte avait commencé à prendre le pas sur le bleu, se rapprochant de la baguette d'Harry.

Ne sachant pas si son plan fonctionnerait, Severus sauta au côté de son fils, revenant rapidement vers sa forme humaine. Il passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry, ajoutant sa poigne à celle de son fils sur la baguette.

« _Expecto Patronum _! » commanda-t-il, souhaitant que sa magie passe à son fils et à travers la baguette.

L'effet fut immédiat. Le rayon bleu se mis à pulser, repoussant le vert avec facilité. Voldemort émit un hurlement, criant de façon incohérente, alors qu'il se débattait pour contrôler son propre sortilège. Les rayons se rapprochaient de sa baguette, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entouchent finalement le bout, et explosent en une lumière vive et blanche. Deux énormes silhouettes blanches sortirent de la baguette. Les Patroni les plus brillants que Severus n'ait jamais vus. L'un était un énorme lion rugissant, alors que l'autre était un loup brillant, avec sa tête relevée vers l'arrière émettant un hurlement. Les deux animaux encerclèrent le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avant de se jeter sur lui, tel des aigles sur une souris. Ils disparurent dans Voldemort, et ses cris firent trembler les fondations de l'école. Son corps était rayonnant alors qu'il se tordait et se débattait, ses mains squelettiques griffant sa propre peau. La lumière brilla plus fortement, et pour la seconde fois, une explosion fit trembler le sol. Des étincelles blanches volèrent dans les airs telles une supernova, ne laissant rien qu'un cratère fumant dans la pelouse.

Alors que les étincelles se dispersèrent, les deux Patroni sautèrent hors du cratère. Le loup sauta habilement dans la baguette de Harry, alors que le lion sauta directement dans Severus lui-même.

Un brillant clignotement de lumière attira l'attention de Severus vers le cratère, où les restes de la baguette de Voldemort gisaient sur une pile carbonisée. Un mince rayon de lumière bleue s'échappait de la baguette, et soudainement une foule de silhouettes bleues se tenaient sur la pelouse, souriants.

« Maman ? » dit Harry à voix basse, et la poigne de Severus sur le garçon s'intensifia sous le choc. Devant la foule, s'agitant avec un sourire fier sur le visage, se tenait Lily Evans. James Potter se tenait un peu en retrait, souriant aussi largement.

« Lily… » chuchota Severus, son cœur douloureux à nouveau. Ses yeux fiers regardèrent son fils et puis se déplacèrent sur Severus lui-même. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et Severus sut tout d'un coup les mots qu'elle n'avait pas dits.

Fierté. Approbation. Amour. _Pardon_.

Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer face au flot d'émotions, ses yeux picotant à l'étrange sensation de larmes. Bien trop tôt, les silhouettes commencèrent à s'évanouir. Finalement, elles disparurent dans la lumière du matin.

« Attendez ! » appela Harry, s'apprêtant à courir sur le champ de bataille. Mais les silhouettes fantomatiques étaient parties, et il s'affaissa dans les mains de son père qui le retenaient.

Soudainement, Severus siffla, tenant son bras gauche. Aussi rapidement que cela était venu, la douleur chauffée à blanc commença à disparaître. Conscient du regard inquiet de son fils, il releva frénétiquement sa manche, seulement pour voir qu'un bleu commençant à s'effacer.

« C'est fini, » dit-il d'une voix étouffé, son regard choqué rencontrant celui de son fils.

Harry le fixa, son expression choquée faisant lentement place à celle d'une joie absolue.

« C'est fini ! Nous sommes libres ! » s'exclama Harry et il captura son père dans une étreinte désespérée à un bras. Aucun d'eux n'eut de mots pour réellement exprimer leurs sentiments. Une guerre qu'aucun d'eux ne pensait voir un jour se terminer, et qui a été gagnée. Et maintenant, ils étaient enfin libres de vivre leurs vies.

Libres.


End file.
